Dark Uzumaki Naruto
by dark namikaze vengeance 6661
Summary: naruto di benci oleh semua penduduk desa konoha,narutopun menaruh dendam kepada konoha, di bawah alam sadar naruto bertemu kyuubi dan naruto pun di beri kekuatan oleh kyuubi tersebut. akankah naruto mampu membalaskan dendamnya? (bad summary) (bego bikin summary)
1. Chapter 1

DARK UZUMAKI NARUTO

.

Author: dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Genre : adventure

.

Rated : T (mungin semi M untuk gore dan kekerasan dan pembunhan di chapter berikutnya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : sangat jelek,gak jelas,bikin sakit mata bacanya,DLL.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak berumur 6 tahun! Beda dengan anak kecil seumurannya

yang lain, naruto tida pernah diberi kasih sayang. Teman? Tidak punya.

Aktivitas sehariannya hanya berlari dari siksaan penduduk desa.

.

.

naruto anak berusia 6 tahun berlari kencang karena dia dikejar oleh

beberapa warga.

Ya, begitulah makan sehari-hari naruto. Caci-maki penduduk desa. Naruto sendiri

tidak tahu apa salahnya. Dikejar, dicaci maki, bahkan ada yang pernah

membunuhnya. Haha, itu sudah biasa.

Hari ini naruto dikejar oleh sekitar 20 penduduk. 5% dari mereka adalah

Chuunin dan Genin.

Anak itu tanpa berpikir panjang langsung berbelok ke

kiri. Namun betapa menyesalnya dia karena sudah berbelok 'sial jalan

buntu' umpatnya dalam hati.

"hei berhenti kau monster"teriak salah seorang warga.

"sekarang menyerahlah bocah monster, kau tidak akan bias lari lagi

karena ini adalah jalan buntu" teriak para warga.

Bocah itu gemetar dan berkata "tolong ampuni aku, dan apa salahku hingga

kalian terus mengejarku ?"

"apa ?apa 'salahku'katamu ? gara-gara kau keluarga kami meninggal"

"tapi memangnya apa yang telah aku perbuat ?" Tanya bocah itu.

"sudahlah jangan banyak omong monster, sekarang rasakanlah kematianmu !"

dan mereka pun menghajar bocah itu habis-habisan hingga sekarat

Bahkan para ninja yang ditugaskan oleh sandaime untuk menjaganya hanya

berdiam diri melihat anak itu dihajar habis-habisan.

Setelah para warga puas menyiksa anak itu, mereka meninggalkannya

tergeletak tak berdaya.

Anak itu masih sadar walaupun sekarat. Tapi tatapannya kosong, tidak

menunjukan adanya tanda kehidupan. Bocah itu berambut pirang, dia adalah

uzumaki naruto, bocah yang selalu dikejar dan disiksa oleh warga.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada dia berjalan terseok-seok untuk kembali ke

apartemennya. dalam hatinya dia menyimpan kebencian dan dendam yang

besar pada penduduk. Setelah sampai di aprtemennya dia langsung terjatuh

dan terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai apartemennya..

.

(MINDSCAPE)

Naruto berjalan berjalan di sebuah lorong yang gelap dan berair yang

hanya diterangi oleh cahaya temaram dari lilin.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit naruto berhenti karena di depannya

terdapat sebuah kurungan raksasa dan di tengahnya terdapat sebuah kanji

'segel'.

'tempat apa ini ?' piker naruto. Naruto terlonjak kaget karena di dalam

kurungan tersebut terdapat sepasang mata merah dengan pupil hitam

vertical tengan memperhatikannya.

"s-siapa kau ?" Tanya naruto dengan tergagap.

"aku adalah kyuubi" jawab kyuubi

"t-tapi bukankah kau sudah-""-mati. Tidak ada orang yang mampu membunuh

biju. Aku berada disini karena ayahmu yondaime hokage yang menyegelku di

dalam tubuhmu"potong kyuubi dengan cepat.

"naruto apa kau membenci konoha?" Tanya kyuubi.

Naruto yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba kaget atas pertanyaan tersebut,naruto hanya menunduk ,dan naruto berkata

"ya aku benci konoha" jawab naruto.

Kyuubi pun tersenyum atau bisa dibilang menyeringai.

"aku akan memberimu kekuatan naruto,tapi kau harus menutup mata mu" ucap kyuubi kepada naruto.

Naruto hanya menganggup dan menutup matanya.

Tiba-tiba chakra merah mengililingi naruto dan masuk ke tubuh naruto.

"sekarang bukalah mata mu naruto" ucap kyuubi.

Naruto pun membuka matanya perlahan.

"apakah kau merasakan kekuatan barunya naruto?" Tanya kyuubi.

"ya aku merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan penglihatan mataku,apa yang terjadi kyuubi?" Tanya balik naruto.

"sekarang kau kembali ke tubuhmu naruto dan kau lihat sendiri di kaca rumah mu" ucap kyuubi.

"bagaimana caranya aku kembali?" Tanya naruto.

"kau pejamkan matamu dan fokuslah" ucap kyuubi.

Naruto pun memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Naruto pun tersadar,naruto melihat tubuhnya yang sudah sembuh total karena naruto seorang jincuriki, dan naruto mengingat-ngigat kejadian barusan di bawah alam sadarnya,dan setelah beberapa menit naruto pun mengingatnya.

'oh iyah tadi aku di beri kekuatan oleh kyuubi di dalam tubuhku dan kyuubi menyuruh aku untuk melihat nya di depan cermin'ucap naruto dalam hati.

Naruto pun pergi ke kamarnya dan langsung ke tempat cermin di kamarnya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya naruto melihat matanya sendiri di cermin.

"ADA APA DENGAN MATAKU?" teriak naruto.

Ya mata naruto berubah yang dulunya berwarna blue safir sekarang menjadi berwarna ungu dan pola riak air dan perlahan-lahan mata naruto yang barusan berwarna ungu dan pola riak air menjadi berwarna merah dan memilki pupil aneh yang melingkar (Eternal mangekyou sharingan madara),dan mata naruto berubah kembali berubah tapi tetap berwarna merah yang bedanya pupilnya berbentuk shuriken (mangkyou uchiha shisui) dan pupil naruto berubah kembali menjadi tiga tomoe dan setelah itu mata naruto menjadi hitam legam di kedua matanya. (yang pusing nih gini perubahan mata naruto barusan rinnegan-EMS madara-mangekyou shisui-dan sharingan biasa yang memiliki 3 tomoe)

'naruto barusan adalah mata khas klan uchiha atau kekkei genkai klan uchiha dan soal rinnegan kau memiliki sel hashirama dank au memiliki rinnegan alami' ucap kyuubi

'lebih jauh lagi besok aku jelaskan padamu naruto dan sekarang kau harus istirahat' lanjut kyuubi.

Naruto pun melihat jam dan waktu menunjukan pukul 11 malam.

Naruto pun langsung pergi ke tempat tidurnya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya,naruto langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya,setelah beres mandi naruto langsung pergi ke dapur dan mengambil mie ramen kesukaannya dan naruto memasak mie ramennya setelah masak naruto memakan mie ramennya dengan lahap.

Dan tiba-tiba suara kyuubi mengagetkannya.

'hey naruto cepat pergi kea lam bawah sadarmu,aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu' perintah kyuubi.

'baiklah' ucap naruto.

Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan berkosentrasi.

Setelah berada di tempat sebelumnya naruto dan kyuubi bertemu,kyuubi pun langsung berbicara.

"naruto,apakah kau tau kekuatan yang kuberikan padamu?" Tanya kyuubi.

"tidak tau" jawab naruto.

"oke sesuai janjiku kemarin aku akan menceritakan kekuatanmu itu" ucap kyuubi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

"seperti yang kau lihat kemarin matamu berubah kan? Itu adalah kekuatan klan uchiha yaitu sharingan,yang kemarin kau lihat yang berpupil 3 tomoe kau bisa melihat pergerakan lawan 3 detik lebih cepat dank au juga bisa melihat atau membedakan chakra seseorang,dan yang kedua mata yang kau lihat bentuk pupilnya seperti sebuah shuriken itu adalah mangekyou sharingan,mangekyou sharingan mempunyai jurus ciri khas yaitu yang pertama genjutsu yang sangat hebat yaitu tsuyukomi,yang pandai menggunakan tsuyukomi adalah uchiha itachi,terus yang kedua kau bisa mengeluarkan api hitam yang tak akan pernah padam yaitu amaterasu,dan yang ketiga kau bisa menggunakan susanoo,susanoo adalah mahluk gaib yang bisa kau buat bertahan dan bisa juga buat menyerang,dan istimewanya mangekyou mu naruto kau bisa menggunakan genjutsu yang sangat hebat yang hanya pernah di miliki oleh satu orang yaitu genjutsu kotoamatsukami,kotoamatsukami adalah genjutsu yang tidak memerlukan kontak mata dengan lawan,efek samping mangekyou sharingan adalah jika kau terlalu sering menggunakannya kau akan mengalami kebutaan.

Dan yang memiliki pupil melingkar itu adalah eternal mangekyou sharingan,sama seperti mangekyou tetapi kelebihannya adalah tidak akan mengalami kebutaan walaupun sering menggunakan EMS,dan susanoo mu akan sempurna.

Dan yang terakhir mata berwarna ungu dan berpola riak air adalah rinnegan,itu adalah mata sang pencipta dunia shinobi yaitu rikudou sennin,mata ini adalah doujutsu terkuat yang pernah ada" ucap kyuubi menjelaskan.

Naruto pun dari tadi hanya mengangguk saja dan entah kenapa otaknya menjadi cerdas setelah mendapatkan kekuatan dari kyuubi.

"kau merasa menjadi cerdas dan pintarkan naruto?" Tanya naruto.

"ya aku merasa sangat pintar kyuubi." Ucap naruto mantap.

"naruto nanti aku akan ajarkan cara menggunakan kekuatan itu supaya kau bisa membalas dendam kepada konoha sialan ini" ucap kyuubi.

"ya" ucap naruto.

"kyuubi?" Tanya naruto.

"apa?" ucap kyuubi

"aku tidak akan dulu menunjukan kekuatan ku dan aku akan berpura-pura bodoh dahulu supaya biar tidak curiga semua orang terutama hokage ke 3,mungkin setelah masuk akademi atau genin akan ku tunjukan kekuatan ku." Ucap naruto.

"terserah dirimu" jawab kyuubi.

"sudah dulu yah kyuubi,jaa" ucap naruto.

Dan naruto pun mengilang di hadapan kyuubi.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya,dan tiba – tiba dua ANBU datang di hadapan naruto.

"naruto,sandaime hokage memanggilmu dan aku di suruh menjeputmu" ucap salah satu ANBU.

"ya baiklah" ucap naruto.

Anbu besert naruto pun pergi ke kantor hokage.

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk" ucap sandaime hokage atau hokage ke 3.

Dua Anbu dan naruto pun masuk ke dalam ruangan sandaime hokage.

"naruto,apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya hiruzen.

"aku baik-baik saja kakek hokage" jawab naruto.

"ku dengar kemarin kau akan di bunuh oleh penduduk desa?" Tanya hiruzen khawatir.

"iya,tapi sekarang aku sudah sehat kok kakek" ucap naruto.

"syukurlah kalau begitu,oh iyah naruto mulai besok kau akan masuk akademi ninja,aku sudah mendaftarkan mu kesana" ucap hiruzen.

Naruto pun terkejut mendengarnya.

"terima kasih kakek hokage" ucap naruto

'aku akan balas dendam pada kalian semua penduduk konoha.' Pikir naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

Wahhhh fic yang sangat gaje dari ku..

RnR yah please..

Oh iyah aku masih bingung dengan pairing nya..

Aku gak tau mau pairingnya apa…

Boleh kok usul..

Sekali lagi reviews mohon reviews apalagi saran atau usul untuk pairingnya..


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Uzumaki Naruto

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungkin T semi M untuk kekerasan dan pembunuhan)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : sangat gak jelas,berantakan,DLL.

.

.

Tak ku sangka ada yang suka dengan fic ku yang sangat gaje dan hancur ini.

Balasan reviews:

Akira no rinnegan : hinata pergi meninggalkan desa bersama naruto? Aku pikir-pikir dulu dan naruto saya usahakan akan di buat sadis.

Higuchi keitaro : bikin hinata jadi godlike? Entahlah,tapi gmn nannti ajah.

Namikaze loco : lawan rikudou? Sepertinya gk akan terjadi tuh.:)

Suriken : mungin disini naruto menjadi godlike.

DAN SOAL PAIRING AKU MASIH MIKIR-MIKIR PAIRING APA YANG COCOK..

USUL BOLEH KOK.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

*MINDSCAPE*

Saat ini naruto sedang dilatih jutsu-jutsu dasar oleh kyuubi seperti

bunshin, henge, dan kawarimi. Dan naruto bisa mengusai jutsu tersebut

dalam waktu yang singkat. "Baiklah naruto, karena kau sudah bisa

mengusai jutsu tersebut dengan mudah, maka sekarang kau akan ku ajari ninjutsu"

ucap kyuubi

"baiklah kyuuabi" ucap naruto.

"tapi naruto,pertama ku harus tau elemen dasar mu terlebih dahulu naruto" ucap kyuubi.

"bagaimana caranya?" Tanya naruto.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan naruto barusan,ada sebuah kertas yang entah datang dari mana yang sedang menuju kearah naruto,naruto dengan sigap mengambil kertas tersebut.

"dengan kertas itu kau bisa tau elemen dasar mu naruto" ucap kyuubi.

"bagaimana cara kerjanya kyuubi?" Tanya naruto.

"cukup kau aliri chakra ke kertas itu dan kalau kertas itu terbakar maka elemen dasar mu yaitu api,kalau kertas itu basah maka elemen dasar mu yaitu air,kalau kertasnya kusut maka elemen dasar mu yaitu listrik,kalau kertas tersebut berubah menjadi tanah maka elemen dasar mu yaitu tanah,dan kalau kertas tersebut terbelah menjadi dua bagian maka elemen dasar mu yaitu angin" jelas kyuubi.

"baiklah akan ku coba" ucap naruto.

Dan setelah itu naruto mencobanya dan naruto mengaliri chakra ke kertas tersebut dan kertasnya menjadi terbelah dua.

Kyuubi pun tersenyum 'sama seperti ayahnya yondaime hokage yang memiliki elemen angin' pikir kyuubi.

"wah tampaknya kau memiliki elemen angin naruto" ucap kyuubi.

"hn" jawab naruto.

"kau akan ku ajari teknik yang hebat sekarang naruto yaitu **Rasengan****,**jurus itu adalah jurus milik yondaime hokage" ucap kyuubi.

"rasengan? Apa jurusnya hebat?" Tanya naruto.

"itu jurus hebat naruto,jurus tingkat A" jawab kyuubi.

"oh baiklah" ucap naruto.

"setelah rasengan nanti aku akan mengajarkan jurus yang memiliki tingkat di atas A dan aku juga akan melatihmu menggunakan sharingan dan rinnegan yang kau punya" ucap kyuubi.

"naruto bisa kah kau membuat bunshin satu saja" lanjut kyuubi.

"untuk apa?" Tanya naruto.

"aku akan masuk ke dalam bunshin mu dan mengajarkan jurus rasengan" jawab kyuubi.

"baiklah" ucap naruto.

Dan pooff , munculah satu bunshin naruto.

Setelah itu bunshin yang naruto buat dan pupil mata naruto menjadi vertical dan berwarna merah,ternyata itu adalah kyuubi.

"lihat dan perhatikan bagaimana caranya ku membuat rasengan" ucap kyuubi.

Dan setelah kyuubi mengatakan tersebut, dia mulai memperagakannya dan yang kemudaian diikuti oleh naruto.

.

Setelah seharian berlatih, naruto sangat kelelahan walaupun berlatih

didalam fikirannya,yah di karenakan itu jurus tingkat A yang membutuhkan kosentrasi tinggi dan stamina yang kuat dan naruto sekarang baru berumur 6 tahun . Naruto segera menuju ke dapur dan segera memasak

ramen instan kesukaannya.

Setelah memakan ramennya,naruto pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badan,setelah selesai mandi dan memakai baju tidurnya naruto pun tertidur karena kelelahan

.

.

Pagi hari ini langit terlihat sangat kelabu, seakan akan ada hujan yang

turun. Tapi jika di perhatikan, awan kelabu ini sudah menyelimuti langit

sejak malam kemarin dan sampai sekarangpun belum turun hujan, hanya angin

lembab yang sedari tadi berhembus membawa keheningan, keheningan di

sebuah danau dengan seorang pria yang sedang termenung disana.

Ya sekarang naruto sedang berada di depan danau,kelas akademi belum di mulai dan sekarang baru jam 7 pagi,sedangkan kelas akademi mulai jam 8.

Pria itu menatap bayangannya pada biasan air danau yang tenang, menatap

datar mata shapire miliknya dengan tatapan dingin. Wajahnya yang dulu

penuh keceriaan sekarang berubah menjadi wajah yang datar, tak

berekpresi. Suaranya yang berisik sekarang hilang sudah menjadi senyap,

karna hanya sepatah atau dua patah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto melemparkan batu ke danau untuk menghialngkan bosan.

PLUFF

Suara air yang barusan naruto lemparkan batu.

Naruto pun teringat dengan perlakuan warga ke padanya selama ini yang begitu tega dan kejam,naruto semakin benci dengan desa ini dan dia bertekad untuk membalaskan dendamnya nanti.

Naruto menatap lagi bayangan pada air danau tersebut,naruto yang sekarang sedang marah dan benci membuat mata naruto menjadi hitam legam di kedua matanya.

Tiba-tiba naruto merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya,mata naruto berubah kembali menjadi biru laut,naruto menatap anak yang memperhatikannya tersebut yang memiliki ciri rambut raven berwarna biru donker dengan datar setelah melihat anak itu naruto memilih melihat danau kembali.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berjalan ke akademi ninja sendirian,naruto menghiraukan tatapan marah dan jijik dari warga dan akhirnya naruto sampai di gedung akademi ninja dan sesaat naruto akan masuk ke kelas nya naruto berpikir ' sebaiknya aku harus pura-pura bersikap bodoh disini supaya tidak curiga'.

SREETTT

"HEY MINNA" teriak naruto.

Kelas yang sedari tadi berisik tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi karena teriakan naruto da nada juga yang sedang berbisik-bisik mengenai naruto.

"kata ibuku dia itu anak monster" ucap seorang perempuan pelan kepada temannya.

"iya ibuku juga bilang begitu"jawab perempuan barusan.

Dan begitulah bisik-bisk yang terjadi di kelasnya,kelas pun menjadi ramai kembali.

Naruto hanya senyum lebar.

Naruto berjalan ke tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

Tiba-tiba kelas di buka dan menampilkan anak yang memiliki wajah tampan berambut raven dan berwarna biru dongker yang bernama sasuke,dan setelah itu teriakan-teriakan histeris pun terjadi.

"KYAAA DIA TAMPAN SEKALI"

"KYAA TAMPAN"

"KYAAA"

Itulah teriakan-teriakan dari fansgirl baru sasuke.

Sasuke pun duduk di depan naruto,naruto yang sekarang sedang berpura-pura bodoh memasang wajah sebal kearah sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa di perhatikan membalikan badannya dan melihat naruto.

"apa?" Tanya sasuke.

"sombong sekali kau teme" ucap naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"apa kau bilang dobe" ucap sasuke tidak terima.

"kau som-" kata naruto terpotong karena tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang guru yang memiliki luka horizontal di hidungnya.

"pagi minna" sapa guru tersebut.

"pagi sensei" jawab anak-anak.

"perkenalkan namaku iruka umino,aku adalah sensei kalian di sini,salam kenal" ucap iruka memperkenalkan diri.

"dan aku mau kalian satu persatu maju ke depan untuk memperkenalkan diri kalian" lanjut iruka.

"baik sensei" jawab anak-anak kompak.

"dari mulai kau yang memakai kacamata hitam,maju kedepan" perintah iruka.

Anak tersebut maju ke depan kelasnya.

"nama ku shino,shino aburame" ucap shino singkat.

'kenapa clan aburame tertutup,irit bicara dan aneh yah?' pikir iruka.

"selanjutnya" ucap iruka.

"perkenalkan nama ku kiba,inuzuka kiba,salam kenal" ucap kiba.

"selanjutnya" ucap iruka.

"p-perkenalkan n-namaku H-Hyuuga H-Hinata,salam kenal" ucap hinata terbata,dan tanpa hinata ketahui ada orang yang sedang memperhatikannya yaitu naruto.

'wanita yang cantik,imut dan…manis' pikir naruto.

Perkenala pun masih berjalan dan sekarang giliran sasuke,sasuke berjalan dengan cool nya.

Teriakan perempuan pun terdengar.

"KYAAA TAMPAN SEKALI"

"KYAA"

Sasuke menghiraukan teriakan fansgirl nya.

"nama ku sasuke,uchiha sasuke" ucap sasuke.

"KYAAA SASUKE KUN"

"KAU TAMPAN SEKALI SASUKE-KUN"

Sasuke berjalan ke bangkunya kembali.

"selanjutnya" ucap iruka.

"Hey minna perkenalkan nama ku uzumaki naruto dan cita-cita ku MENJADI HOKAGE" teriak naruto.

Naruto pun pergi ke bangkunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

'anak yang bersemangat' pikir iruka.

"karena sudah selesai semua memperkenalkan dirinya,mari kita mulai belajarnya,hari ini kita akan belajar tentang sejarah konoha" ucap iruka.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

Naruto pun langsung pergi ke apartemennya untuk belajar jurus bersama kyuubi di bawah alam sadarnya.

Setelah sampai naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan duduk di kasur setelah itu naruto memejamkan matanya.

.

.

MINDSCAPE

"kau sudah siap berlatih kembali naruto?" Tanya kyuubi.

"hn" jawab naruto.

"seperti biasa kau buat dulu bunshin biar aku lebih mudah mengajarkan mu" ucap kyuubi.

"hn" jawab naruto.

POFF.

Stelah itu mucul bunshin naruto dan bunshin itu langsung dimasuki kyuubi.

Setelah dua jam akhirnya naruto bisa menguasai jurus rasengan karena tadi naruto menggunakan bunshin untuk mempermudah membuat rasengan nya.

"kau mau ku ajari menggunakan kekuatan rinnegan sekarang atau lain kali?" Tanya kyuubi.

"sekarang saja kyuubi" jawab naruto datar.

"tapi kulihat kau keleahan naruto" ucap kyuubi.

"aku tak apa kyuubi" jawab naruto.

"baiklah,sekarang kau kosentrasi dan alirkan chakramu ke mata mu"ucap kyuubi.

"baik" jawab naruto.

Naruto menutup mata dan mengalirkan chakranya ke matanya,dan setelah itu mata naruto berubah menjadi berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air yaitu rinnegan.

"bagus,sekarang aku akan mengajarkan mu cara menggunakan mata itu,sekarang kita akan belaja jurus shinra tensei" ucap kyuubi.

"bagaimana caranya kyuubi?" Tanya naruto.

"kau hanya arahkan telapak tangan mu kea rah lawan,kumpulkan chakra di telapak tangan mu dan katakan shinra tensei" jelas kyuubi.

"akan aku coba kyuubi" jawab naruto.

Naruto pun memulai latihannya.

'arahkan telapak tangan mu kea rah lawan,kumpulkan chakra di telapak tangan dan katakana shinra tensei' pikir naruto.

Naruto pun memeragakannya.

"shinra tensei" ucap naruto.

Seketika bunshin naruto yang tadi naruto buat untuk membantu membuat rasengan terpental sangat jauh,bunshin itu merasa kesakitan oleh jurus naruto dan langsung menghilang.

Keadaan naruto pun sama,dia sangat kelelahan,keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya.

'aku hanya satu kali menggunakannya tapi aku sudah sangat lelah' pikir naruto.

"wah kelihatnnya kau sudah sangat lelah hanya karena satu kali menggunakan jurus itu,tapi kau hebat kau tidak pingsan, dan interval waktunya masih sangat lama" ucap kyuubi.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat sana" lanjut kyuubi.

"baik" jawab naruto.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya,naruto sangat kelelahan walaupun dari tadi latihannya di bawah alam sadarnya,keringat bercucuran dimana mana.

Naruto pergi ke dapur untuk memasak ramen karena lapar.

Setelah makan naruto langsung tertidur karena saking kelelahannya.

.

.

.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan anehnya dia bangun pagi sekali,naruto melihat jam dan menunjukan pukul lima pagi.

'pukul 5 pagi?,sebaiknya aku latihan suapaya fisik ku lebih kuat' pikir naruto.

Naruto pun melakukan push-up 300 kali, back-up 200 kali, dan berlari keliling konoha 10 kali,

dan diakhiri dengan meditasi selama setengah jam untuk menenagkan

pikirannya.

Setelah itu naruto pergi mandi,sesudah mandi naruto memakan ramennya dan pergi ke akademi ninja.

Naruto pun berjalan dengan santainya menghiraukan tatapan membunuh para penduduk desa,sebelum sampai di akademi ninja naruto mendengar suara minta tolong dari seorang perempuan,naruto melihat seorang anak perempuan seusianya sedang di pukuli.

'bukankah itu hinata?' pikir naruto.

Dengan cepat naruto menhampiri hinata.

"hey kalian hentikan" ucap naruto dingin kepada 3 orang anak laki-laki seusianya.

"mau apa kau monster?" ledek anak tersebut

"mau jadi pahlawan monster?" ledek temannya.

"lepaskan hinata atau kalian semua akan ku bunuh" ucap naruto dingin.

"eh kau bocah monster sialan,teman-teman kita hajar monster itu" ucap anak dengan nada mengejek naruto.

Naruto mengambil kunai yang ada di depan kakinya yang entah punya siapa.

"SERAAANGGG" ucap mereka bertiga.

Mata sharigan naruto aktif dan memperlihatkan tiga tomoe.

"dasar keras kepala" ucap naruto dingin.

Naruto membuat rasengan di tangannya dan mengarahkan kea rah wajah salah satu anak laki-laki tadi,dan kepala anak itu hancur seketika dan darah bersama otaknya berceceran dimana mana.

Dua teman mereka bergididk ngeri melihat naruto.

Naruto lari kearah mereka dan naas naruto menebas leher salah satu anak laki-laki tersebut,kepala anak tersebut terpental ke udara dan darah dari tubuh anak yang sudah meninggal tersebut masih mengalir dari lehernya.

Hanya tinggal satu anak lagi,yang naruto sangka dialah ketuanya.

"maafkan aku hiks maafkan aku,jangan bunuh aku hiks" ucap anak tersebut menangis.

"heh anak yang tadi meledekku sekarang bersujud di hadapan ku sambil menangis? Dasar kalian hanya besar bicara" ucap naruto dingin dengan wajah datarnya.

"sekarang ku kasih 10 detik untuk kau berlari pergi" lanjut naruto.

Anak tersebut langsung berlari,tapi

"10 detik,kau terlambat" ucap naruto.

Naruto melemparkan kunai yang sudah di aliri chakra angina dan kunai tersebut mengenai kepala anak tersebut dan langsung kepala anak tersebut terbelah menjadi dua bagian,darah mengalir dimana-mana,naruto menatapnya dengan datar dan seolah-olah barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mata naruto berubah menjadi semula,naruto mendekati hinata yang pingsan dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

Nauto membawa hinata ke bawah pohon,naruto menunggu hinata bangun.

"engh" erang hinata saat bangun dari pingsannya.

'hangat? Kenapa tubuhku hangat?' pikir hinata.

Hinata membuka mata dan pertama yang hinata lihat 'rambu kuning?' pikir hinata.

"n.n..naruto kun" ucap hinata.

'sebaiknya aku harus berpura-pura bodoh lagi disini' pikir hinata.

"eh hinata chan,kau sudah bangun ternyata,syukurlah" ucap naruto.

"i..i..iya naruto-kun,dan eh kenapa aku ada disini?" Tanya hinata.

"aku tadi menyelamatkan mu hinata chan" jawab naruto dengan cengirannya.

'tampan sekali naruto-kun' pikir hinata.

"a..a..arigatou naruto kun" ucap hinata pelan sambil mukanya merah sekali.

"kau sakit hinata chan?wajahmu merah sekali" Tanya naruto.

"a..a..aku tidak sakit naruto kun" jawab hinata.

Hinata baru menyadari kalau dirinya sedang di peluk oleh naruto.

Naruto yang baru sadarlangsung melepaskan pelukannya dari hinata.

"m..maaf hinata chan" ucap naruto.

"t..tidak a..apa naruto-kun,dan n..naruto kun aku duluan y..yah ke a..akademinya,jaa naruto kun" ucap hinata.

Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan naruto.

Wajah naruto pun kembali datar seperti biasanya.

Naruto dengan santai berjalan ke akademinya,naruto menatap penuh benci penduduk konoha.

'konoha kau akan merasakan rasa sakit yang telah kalian berikan pada ku' pikir naruto.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan evil smile nya.

.

.

.

TBC

Mohon reviewsnya minna..

Dan soal pairing ada yang mau usul lagi,aku masih pusing dengan pairingnya..

Sekali lagi reviews yah dan terima kasih telah mau membaca fic gaje ku ini..


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Uzumaki Naruto

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : berantaka,gak jelas,DLL.

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR SENIOR YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU.

Dan semoga reviewsnya menjadi sangat banyak,aku sangat senang melihat fic ku banyak sekali yang me reviews..

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan semua.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya.

Naruto bangun pagi-pagi dan terus mandi,setelah selesai mandi dan memakai bajunya,naruto memasak makanan kesukaannya yang tak lain adalah mie ramen.

Setelah selesai makan ramennya,naruto pergi dari apartemennya untuk pergi ke danau lagi.

'naruto sebaiknya kita lanjutkan latihannya' ucap kyuubi kepada naruto.

'baik kyuubi' balas naruto.

'tunggu dulu kita latihannya di hutan kematian naruto' ucap kyuubi.

'hutan kematian? Kenapa tidak di tempat biasa saja kyuubi?' tanya naruto.

'kita akan latihan taijutsu naruto dan kita memerlukan tempat yang luas naruto dan hutan kematian tempat yang cocok karena tempatnya luas dan jarang sekali orang masuk ke hutan kematian' jelas kyuubi.

'baiklah kyuubi' ucap naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan kea rah hutan kematian,setelah sampai di hutan kematian dan berada di tengah hutan.

'sekarang kau buat bunshin kembali naruto' ucap kyuubi.

'iya iya kyuubi,aku tau' jawab naruto malas.

Dan POOFF.

Bunshin naruto muncul dan langsung kyuubi masuk ke dalam bunshin naruto.

"naruto kita sekarang akan berlatih taijutsu,dalam taijutsu kau masih sangat lemah naruto" ucap kyuubi.

"tapi pertama tama tempat ini harus aku lapisi dengan genjutsu supaya tidak ada yang tau kita berlatih disini" lanjut kyuubi.

Tempat itu pun sudah terlapisi genjutsu yang dibuat oleh kyuubi.

"sebelum kita latihan kau harus melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu naruto" ucap kyuubi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja dan memulai pemanasannya, naruto melakukan push-up 300 kali, back-up 200 kali.

"cukup naruto,kita akan mulai latihannya" ucap kyuubi.

"baik kyuubi" ucap naruto.

"lihat dan perhatikan naruto" perintah kyuubi.

Naruto mengangguk dan memperhatikan kyuubi.

"sekarang lakukanlah seperti yang aku lakukan barusan naruto" ucap kyuubi.

"hn,baik" ucap naruto.

Naruto pun memeragakannya dengan benar dan tidak ada yang salah sedikitpun.

"sebaiknya kita sparing naruto supaya aku tau seberapa kuat taijutsu mu itu" ucap kyuubi.

"oke kyuubi" balas naruto.

Naruto dan kyuubi (bunshin naruto yang sedang di masuki kyuubi) saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"mulai naruto,tunjukan padaku taijutsu mu itu" ucap kyuubi.

Naruto pun berlari kea rah kyuubi dengan kecepatan sedang,naruto mengarahkan pukulan kea rah kyuubi tapi kyuubi menahannya dengan mudah,naruto tidak tinggal diam naruto langsung menendang perut kyuubi tapi kyuubi memblocknya kembali.

Naruto langsung berlari kembali kea rah kyuubi dan bermaksud menyerang bagian wajahnya dengan kakinya tapi kyuubi menahan kaki naruto,naruto pun di lemparkan kyuubi ke pohon.

Naruto merasa sakit di bagian punggungnya,naruto membuat dua bunshin,naruto bersama dua bunshinnya berpencar,naruto yang asli menyerang kyuubi menggunakan kakinya dengan cepat tetapi kyuubi masih bisa menahannya dan kyuubi lupa kalau tadi naruto menciptakan bunshin,tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dua bunshin tersebut menendang kepala kyuubi dari arah kiri dan kanan,kyuubi pun terlempar ke atas,naruto yang melihat itu langsung melompat dan mendaratkan tumit kakinya ke wajah kyuubi.

BHUAAKKK.

Tanah tersebut menjadi sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam,kyuubi pun bangun kembali walau wajahnya memar karena tumit kaki naruto dan untungnya bunshin yang di ciptakan naruto telah di masuki kyuubi jadi tidak akan mudah hilang.

"gerakan yang bagus naruto,kita akhiri latihan pagi ini karena sebentar lagi kelas akademi ninja akan di mulai" ucap kyuubi.

"baik kyuubi" jawab naruto.

POFFF

Bunshin bersama genjutsu yang melindungi tempat itu pun menghilang bersamaan.

"hah sebaiknya aku harus cepat pergi ke kelas" ucap naruto.

.

.

.

SRETTTT

Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah guru yang mempunyai bekas luka gores di wajahnya yaitu iruka.

"pagi minna" sapa iruka ramah.

"pagi sensei" jawab anak-anak yang berada di kelas.

"hari ini kita akan belajar melempar shuriken dan mari kita pergi ke tempat latihan" ucap iruka sambil pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"baik iruka sensei" jawab mereka kompak.

Anak-anak akademi pun berjalan ke tempat latihan tersebut.

.

DI tempat latihan.

"lihat cara memegang shuriken seperti ini terus kalian lemparkan kea rah batang kayu tersebut" jelas iruka kepada murid-muridnya tersebut.

"baik sensei" jawab anak-anak tersebut.

"kita mulai dari aburame shino,silahkan ambil dan lemparkan"

"clan aburame tidak bisa dan kurang handal dalam menggunakan senjata,clan aburame hanya handal dalam urusan serangga,dan bukan melemparkan shuriken" jawab shino datar.

Iruka dan murid lainnya hanya cengo mendengar perkataan shino barusan.

'clan aburame memang benar-benar aneh' pikir iruka.

"terserahlah,selanjutnya akimichi chouji" ucap iruka.

"baik iruka sensei" jawab chouji.

Chouji pun melemparkan shurikennya dan berhasil menancap 3 dan gagal 7.

"selanjutnya ino yamanaka" ucap iruka.

Ino berhasil 4 dan gagal 6 kali.

"selanjunya haruno sakura" ucap iruka.

Sakura berhasil sebanyak 5 kali dan gagal sebanyak 5 kali.

"selanjutnya kiba inuzuka" ucap iruka.

Kiba berhasil sebanyak 4 kali dan gagal 6 kali.

"selanjutnya uchiha sasuke" ucap sasuke.

"KYAAA SASUKE KUN"

"KAU KEREN SASUKE KUN"

"KAU PASTI BISA SASUKE KUN"

Itulah teriakan teriakan dari fansgirlnya sasuke.

Sasuke pun berhasil sebanyak 9 kali dan gagal hanya 1 kali.

"KAU HEBAAT SASUKE KUN"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SASUKE KUN"

"KAU SUNGGUH KEREN DAN HEBAT SASUKE KUN"

"hn" jawab sasuke.

"sombong sekali kau TEME" ucap naruto tidak suka.

"apa kau bilang DOBE"

"aku akan mengalahkan mu TEME" ucap naruto

'dasar fansgirl' pikir iruka.

"selanjutnya uzumaki naruto" ucap iruka.

"YOSH DATTEBAYO" jawab naruto penuh semangat.

Naruto mengambil shhuriken tersebut dan melemparkannya tetapi shuriken semua shuriken tersebut bukan kea rah batang kayu tetapi kea rah iruka sensei dan untung saja iruka menangkisnya dengan kunainya.

"NARUTOOOO" teriak iruka.

"g..g..gomen sensei barusan aku kepeleset,hehehe" jawab naruto.

"dasar kau naruto" ucap iruka.

"ayo semuanya kita kembali ke kelas kita akan mempraktekan cara membuat bunshin" ucap iruka.

"BAIK SENSEI" jawab mereka kompak.

Iruka bersama murid-muridnya pun sampai di kelas,iruka langsung menjelaskan bagaimana cara membuat bunshin.

"ayo satu persatu kalian harus mencobanya" ucap iruka.

Semua murid pun berhasil.

"sekarang giliran kiba,shikamaru,naruto,dan sasuke" ucap iruka.

Mereka pun berkosentrasi dan

POFF POFFF POFFF POFFF

Mereka berhasil membuat bunshin sempurna tetapi naruto gagal membuat bunshin tersebut.

"baka naruto" ucap sakura.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME beberapa TAHUN KEMUDIAN.

Naruto POV

Hari ini adalah hari dimana semua murid akademi akan di tes untuk pantas atau tidaknya mereka menjadi seorang genin dan mereka di haruskan menunjukan satu teknik yang mereka kuasai selama di akademi ninja ini,dan selama satu tahun ini aku di anggap menjadi murid paling bodoh dan konyol oleh teman-teman sekelasku dan selama satu tahun ini aku selalu giat latihan bersama kyuubi di hutan kematian,aku belajar dari taijutsu,ninjutsu dan kekuatan matanya.

Dan hari ini aku akan menunjukan sedikit kekuatan ku kepada teman-teman,yah sekarang aku sedikit di anggap oleh teman sekelas ku walaupun aku hanya di anggap orang bodoh yang bercita-cita menjadi hokage dari pada aku tidak di anggap sama sekali dan aku masih memiliki dendam yang sangat kuat di hati ku, kelakuan penduduk kepada ku selama ini masih sama saja,mereka masih menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh,penuh dendam,penuh benci.

Naruto POV end.

.

.

'hey gaki apa kau akan menunjukan sedikit kekuatanmu pada orang lain?' Tanya kyuubi.

'yah kyuubi aku sudah muak selama ini di anggap orang bodoh yang tidak berbakat menjadi ninja,aku hanya kan menunjukan sedikit supaya mereka mulai mengakuiku' jawab naruto.

'terserah kaulah gaki,aku akan tidur kembali' ucap kyuubi.

'hn satu tahun ini kau makin banyak tidur kyuubi tapi terserahlah' jawab naruto.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan apartemennya dan berjalan santai menuju akademi.

Di akademi sudah banyak murid yang sudah datang,dan sekarang ada yang sedang melatih jutsu yang akan mereka tunjukan nanti.

SRETTT

Pintu terbuka dan iruka sensei pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"pagi minna" sapa iruka seperti biasa.

"PAGI SENSEI" ucap anak-anak akademi bersemangat.

"dan sekarang adalah hari tes untuk kelulusan dan menjadi seorang genin dan kalian pun tahun depan tidak akan berada di kelas ini lagi" ucap iruka sedih dan tak terasa air mata muncul dari mata iruka walaupun sedikit.

"dan sekarang mari kita ke lapangan untuk menjalani tes nya" ucap iruka.

"baik sensei" jawab mereka.

Iruka bersama murid-muridnya pun sampai di lapangan, dan di lapangan pun bukan hanya ada iruka sensei ada juga ebisu sensei,DLL.

"mari kita mulai dari sekarang" ucap iruka.

Iruka pun memanggil satu per satu muridnya.

Shikamaru menggunakan jutsu andalan clannya kagemane no jutsu.

Ino dengan shintensin no jutsu nya.

Chouji dengan baika no jutsu nya.

Neji dengan jyuuken nya.

Uchiha sasuke dengan katon gokakkyou no jutsunya.

"sekarang peserta terakhir,uzumaki naruto" ucap iruka.

Naruto pun dengan santainya berjalan dengan senyuman ciri khasnya sampai hinata pun akan pingsan melihat senyum naruto.

"mulai dari sekarang naruto" ucap ebisu.

"baik ebisu sensei" jawab naruto.

Naruto pun langsung membuat segel tangan dan,

-fuuton kamikaze (tornado angin), dan seketika muncul tornado angin yang besar di hadapan naruto dan seketika lapang tersebut hancur berantakan oleh jutsu naruto.

Dan semua orang yang ada di sana kaget dan mereka semua berpikir ' apakah ini naruto ?'.

Iruka pun hanya diam melihat jutsu naruto, ' itu jutsu tingkat A atau tidak itu tingkat S' pikir iruka.

Sasuke yang merasa kalah dari naruto pun hanya berdecih tidak suka.

'seberapa jauh kekutanmu dobe?' pikir sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat semua orang shock hanya tersenyum lebar sepeti biasa,naruto pun mendekati hinata.

"hinata chan sebaiknya kau lebih percaya diri pada dirimu sendiri ,percayalah kalau kau percaya pada kemampuanmu pasti kau akan menjadi kuat dan kau akan di anggap oleh keluargamu" ucap naruto menyemangati hinata.

Hinata wajahnya sudah sangat merah karena orang yang di sukainya berada tepat di hadapannya sambil memberikan senyum andalannya.

"a..a..arigatou n..n..naruto kun" jawab hinata gugup.

Naruto yang melihat hinata seperti itu hanya tersenyum.

'sangat cantik dan manis' pikir naruto.

Naruto pun pergi karena hasil tes nya akan di umumkan besok di akademi.

Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke hutan kematian untuk berlatih bersama kyuubi kembali,tapi ternyata naruto merasakan ada chakra yang mendekat.

'apa kau merasakan chakra mereka naruto?' Tanya naruto.

'ya aku merasakannya kyuubi,aku sebaiknya melawannya karena aku sudah cukup lama tidak bertarung' ucap naruto sambil tersenyum evil.

Dan ternyata mereka adalah anbo root.

"naruto,danzou sama menginginkan anda datang ke tempatnya" kata anbu tersebut.

"ada apa danzou memanggilku?" Tanya naruto dingin.

"ini rahasia naruto" kata anbu tersebut.

"kalau aku menolak?" Tanya lagi naruto.

"aku akan menggusurmu secara paksa naruto" ucap anbu tersebut geram.

"kalahkan aku terlebih dahulu" ucap naruto datar.

Naruto langsung mengambil satu kunai di kantongnya, naruto menarik nafas dan

Futon : shinkuujin,naruto menyalurkan angina yang di hembuskannya untuk mempertajam kunainya.

Naruto melemparkan kunai tersebut kepada anbu root yang sedang lengah.

JRASHHH

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH" jerit anbu root tersebut dan seketika kepalanya terbelah menjadi dua dan membuat darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH MONSTER" teriak ambu tersebut.

Anbu tersebut merapal segel,

- fuuton shintaigyoku (misil angin).

Misil angin tersebut mengarah cepat kearah naruto,tetap naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya.

"-Doton: Doryūheki" ucap naruto.

Dan seketika muncul dinding tanah di hadapan naruto untuk menahan misil angin tersebut.

"fuuton repusho" ucap naruto, dan tiba-tiba di depan naruto muncul badai yang lumayan besar mengejar para anbu root dan mengoyak habis tubuh anbo root tersebut,darah berceceran dimana-mana,kepala,tangan,badan,dan organ dalam sekali pun berceceran dimana-mana.

Dan yang paling parah yaitu yang tadi mengatai naruto bocah monster karena itu naruto sudah sangat marah,kepala hancur dan hanya menyisakan otak dan matanya yang utuh,bagian badan terpotong-potong dan ususnya pun keluar dari dalam perutnya tersebut.

"aku dari tadi sudah menahan untuk tidak membunuh kalian,tetapi kalian mengucapkan kata yang membuat hati ku sakit sekali" ucap naruto.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan mayat yang hancur berkeping-keping tersebut.

Tapi di sebuah pohon ada sesosok mahluk aneh yang dari tadi memperhatikan naruto.

"kekuatan yang sangat menakjubkan walaupun umurnya kira kira di bawah 11 tahun dan anak tersebut bisa menjadi lebih kuat bila terus di latih , sebaiknya aku harus melapor pada ketua untuk merekrut anak tersebut" ucap sesosok mahluk tersebut dan seketika mahluk tersebut masuk ke dalam pohon kembali.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju danau tempat favoritnya,di tengah perjalanan naruto melihat taman bermain yang penuh dengan anak seusianya,naruto pun masuk ke dalam tetapi semua anak-anak yang berada disana pulang karena di jemput oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing.

Naruto menatap mereka iri dan merasa sedih,dan naruto mendekati dan terus bermain di ayunan yang berada disana,tiba-tiba air mata naruto pun turun,ya naruto sekarang merasa sangat sedih karena naruto hidup hanya sendiri walaupun hokage 3 selalu memperhatikan naruto tetapi tetap saja kan itu bukan keluarga naruto,naruto pun tidak mempunyai teman satu orang pun,tangis naruto pun makin menjadi mengingat anak-anak yang sangat bahagia bersama keluarganya.

'kami sama kenapa kau begitu tidak adil dengan ku? Aku salah apa hingga aku begitu tersiksa seperti ini' pikir naruto.

Naruto pun kembali berjalan tetapi bukan ke danau akan tetapi ke apartemennya.

Naruto sekarang hanya ingin membersihkan badannya dan tidur.

Ke esokannya.

Naruto bangun pagi seperti biasa dan seperti biasa sebelum mandi naruto selalu melakukan latihan terlebih dahulu,setelah melakukan latihan paginya naruto pergi mandi.

Setelah mandi naruto langsung memakai baju yang biasa naruto kenakan setiap hari,dan setelah itu naruto memasak mie ramen karena di lemarinya hanya tumpukan mie ramen,setelah makan mie ramennya dengan terburu buru karena jam sudah menunjukan hampir jam 8 dan sekarang adalah pengumuman siapa yang lulus dan rockie the years.

"sial sudah jam 8 dan sebaiknya aku menggunakan shunsin saja" ucap naruto.

Dan seketika naruto sudah berada di depan kelasnya dan untung tidak ada yang melihatnya,naruto pun membuka pintu kelasnya.

SREETTTT

Dan munculah naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya,naruto pun langsung duduk di bangkunya sendiri,dan tak beberapa lama kemudian iruka sensei pun masuk.

"pagi minna" sapa iruka

"pagi sensei" jawab murid-murid akademi.

"kalian sudah tidak sabar kan menunggu hasil tes kemarin?" Tanya iruka.

"iya sensei" jawab semua kompak.

"hmm baiklah….kalian semua LULUS" ucap iruka.

"HOREEEEEEE KITA LULUS" teriak mereka semua kompak.

"dan rockie of the years tahun ini jatuh pada…." Ucap iruka menganntung supaya lebih menarik(?).

Semua murid pun penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi rockie of the years,tetapi ada juga yang sudah menebak seperti sakura dan ino.

'pasti sasuke kun' pikir mereka berdua.

Bener-bener fansgirl sasuke sejati.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai karena sasuke yakin dia yang akan memenangkan gelar tersebut.

'aku pasti yang akan memenangkannya' pikir sasuke PD.

"….uzumaki naruto" lanjut iruka.

Hening.

Hanya keheningan yang ada di dalam kelas ini.

Dan beberapa saat teriakan pun bergemuruh.

"APPAAAAAA?" teriak mereka semua tidak percaya,karena yang mereka tau naruto adalah ninja bodoh yang tidak memliki bakat ninja.

"APA TIDAK SALAH SENSEI?" tanya semua murid.

"ini benar minna,semua guru termasuk sandaime hokage pun ikut menilainya" jawab iruka santai.

Mereka pikir yag akan memenangkannya adalah uchiha sasuke tetapi perkiraan mereka semua salah.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum lebar.

"ahk pasti si baka naruto itu hanya kebetulan saja atau mungkin ada kesalahan teknis" ucap sakura.

"dan besok kalian harus kesini lagi jam 8 tepat karena besok adalam pembagian tim untuk genin" ucap iruka.

"dan sekali lagi ku ucapkan selamat" lanjut iruka sambil meninggalkan kelas.

"heh dobe pasti tadi hanya kesalahan dan seharusnya yang memanangkan gelar itu aku dobe" ucap sasuke.

"apa kau bilang teme? Terima saja kekalahan mu teme" balas naruto.

"cih sialan kau dobe" ucap sasuke.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

Sekarang naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di desa konoha,naruto pun mampir ke kedai ichiraku.

"paman aku pesan satu" ucap naruto.

"baik,silahkan tunggu naruto" jawab pama teuchi

Dan seketika ramen pun siap,naruto pun langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

"aku simpan uangnya di atas meja paman" ucap naruto sambil keluar dari kedai tersebut.

"ya" jawab paman teuchi.

Seperti biasa naruto akan pergi ke tempat latihannya yaitu hutan kematina,akan tetapi ada segerombolan orang kira kira 6 yang menghadang naruto,dan naruto pikir mereka adalah genin dan chunin.

"hey kau bocah monster,kau mau kemana heh?" ucap seseorang yang bernama taki.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menggeram kesal.

"jangan halangi jalan ku" ucap naruto.

"heh bocah moster kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku,kau tidak takut pada kami,kami ini chunin kau tahu dan kau hanya seorang sampah di desa ini" ucap teman taki bernama yosi.

Teman-teman yosi pun hanya mengangguk.

"kau harus mencium kaki kami tetapi kau harus mencium kaki kami satu persatu" ucap taki kepada naruto.

"setelah itu kau boleh pergi" lanjut taki.

Naruto sudah sangat marah,tanah yang naruto injak pun retak karena tekanan chakra naruto,segerombolan chunin tersebut mundur beberapa langkah.

"sialan kau monster rasakan ini" merka pun mengambil ketas peledak dan menempelkannya pada kunai mereka masing-masing dan melemparkannya kepada naruto.

DHUAARRRRRR

Ledakan yang lumayan besar pun terjadi akan tetapi chunin tersebut kaget karena naruto tiba-tiba menghilang.

'dimana dia?' pikir taki.

Dan tiba-tiba mereka samar-samar mendengar suara naruto.

"fuuton: shinkuuha( pedang angin)"

Dan seketika di tangan naruto sudah ada sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari chakra angina tersebut dan

Naruto pun mengayunkan pedangnya.

JRASHHHHHH

"ARGHHHHHHHHH" teriak dua orang teman taki.

Dua orang tersbut mati seketika badan mereka terbelah dua oleh naruto dan organ bagian dalamnya pun keluar bersamaan.

'sejak kapan dia menghindar dari serangan kami? Dan kapan dia ada di belakang kami?' pikir taki.

Taki pun melihat mayat temannya yang terbunuh dengan sadisnya sampai organ dalam pun keluar dari badan mereka berdua, dan rasanya taki bersama 3 teman lainnya yang masih hidup pengen muntah melihat mayat temn merka.

"S..SIALAN KAU BOCAH" teriak mereka.

Dua teman yosi dan taki pun menyerang naruto dengan taijutsu,tetapi naruto hanya menhannya denga mudah

"lemah sekali taijutsumu" ucap naruto sinis.

"APA KAU BILANG!" teriak mereka berdua tidak terima.

Dan mereka berdua pun meningkatkan serangannya kepada naruto,tetapi masih belum mempan terhadap naruto.

Naruto pun mundur beberapa langkah dan langsung membuat segel.

"fuuton shinkuugakyu no jutsu(peluru angin)" ucap naruto.

Dan seketika naruto pun mengelurkan peluru angina dari mulutnya.

"Doton: Doryūheki (DInding tanah)" ucap taki.

Tetapi naas salah satu teman taki terkena serangan tersebut dan berhasil mengahncurkan kepala chunin tersebut sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Dan sekarang hanya ada 3 orang lagi di hadapan naruto yaitu taki, temannya.

Yosi pun langsung membuat segel .

"katon gokakyou no jutsu" ucap yosi.

Yosi pun menyemburkan api yang lumayan besar.

Naruto pun membuat segel.

"Doton: Doryūheki (DInding tanah)" ucap naruto.

Dinding tanah tersebut pun menahan jutsu dari yosi.

Naruto langsung membuat segel.

" fuuton repusho (badai angin pengoyak)"ucap naruto.

Dan tiba-tiba sebua badai angina menerpa 3 orang tersebut.

"kuat sekali angin ini" jawab teman yosi.

Dan angina tersbut perlahan mengoyak tubuh mereka bertiga,pakaian mereka bertiga pun compang camping dan bekas luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"hah..hah..hah..hah.. hebat sekali sampah sepertimu bisa membuat kami seperti ini" ucap taki sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-senggal.

Naruto hanya menyeringai,dan..

"rasengan" ucap naruto yang datang dari langit.

Teman taki pun mati seketika karena rasengan naruto tepat mengenai jantungnya dan membuat jantung nya hancur,darah pun mengalir dari lubang tersebut,naruto pun mencabut tangannya dari tubuh korbannya tersebut.

"tinggal dua orang lagi yah" jawab naruto.

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH" teriak taki dan yosi.

Taki merapal segel tangan dengan cepat.

"Doton: Doryuukatsu (Elemen Tanah: Pembelah Tanah)" ucap taki.

Tiba-tiba tanah yang naruto injak menjadi terbelah menjadi dua dan untungnya naruto sempat mengindar dengan shunsinnya kalau tidak dia akan mati.

Naruto dengan cepat merapal segel.

"fuuton: kamikaze=(tornado)" ucap naruto.

Dan munculah angina tornado yang siap menghantam taki dan yosi.

Naruto melakukan segel tangan kembali dengan cepat.

". Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Elemen Api: Jurus Api Naga Raksasa)" ucap naruto.

Naruto menyemburkan api dari dalam mulutnya api tersebut berbentuk seekor naga raksasa dan naga api tersebut bergabung dengan jutsu futon yang tadi naruto buat dan tornado tersebut berubah menjadi tornado api yang sangat besar.

DHUAAAAARRRR

Tornado tersebut pun mengenai taki dan yosi,mereka berdua pun gosong karena jutsu naruto dan mereka pun mati.

Sama hal nya dengan naruto,pandangan naruto pun mulai mengabur karena naruto kehabisan chakra walaupun naruto seorang jincuriki kyuubi tapi naruto masih belum di atas 15 tahun dan chakra yang kyuubi berikn pun hanya di terima oleh naruto dalam jumlah kecil,perlahan mata naruto menutup secara perlahan dan terdengar samar-samar teriakan dari kyuubi.

'NARUTOOO' teriak kyuubi.

Dan mata naruto pun akhirnya tertutup.

5 jam kemudian.

naruto di temukan oleh kelompok anbu.

'ada apa ini? kenapa tempat ini hancur seperti terkena badai yang sangat dahsyat' pikir seorang anbu.

"kapten ada dengan tempat ini? Tempat ini seperti tempat habis pertarungan dan aku juga menemukan 6 orang chunnin yang mati secara sadis,kepala mereka hancur dan bagian badan sudah hancur da nada juga organ dalam berserakan dimana-mana" ucap seorang anbu.

"aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini" balas anbu yang menjadi kapten nya.

dan kelompok anbu tersebut memberitahukan berita ini kepada sandaime hokage,para anbu tersebut pun membawa naruto ke rumah sakit.

Hokage yang mendengar naruto pingsan pun langsung pergi ke rumah sakit.

NARUTO POV

Aku merasa sangat lelah dan perlahan ku buka mata ku.

"dimana ini?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Narutomengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru arah di kamar tersebut.

"apakah aku di rumah sakit?" Tanya naruto lagi pada diri sendiri.

Tetapi nruto mendengar percakapan di luar kamar.

"kau tau sebaiknya kita jangan merawat bocah monster tersebut biarkan mati saja dia" ucap seorang perawat.

"tadinya aku juga akan membiarkan dia mati dan tadi juga aku akan menyuntikan racun pada tubuh bocah tersebut tetapi keburu ada seorang anbu yang mengatakan aku harus menjaga dia karena ini perintah hokage" balas perawat lainnya.

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan mereka hanya menunduk dan naruto pun menangis dalam diam.

'kau dengar gaki,penduduk desa ini ingin kau mati,apa kau dendam pada mereka?' Tanya kyuubi.

'aku sangat dendam pada semua penduduk konoha' balas naruto dan sifat naruto yang asli pun keluar.

"aku berjanji aku akan menghancurkan desa ini suatu hari nanti karena itu adalah janji seumur hidup ku" ucap naruto pelan dengan evil smilenya.

NARUTO POV END

SREETTTT

Pintu pun terbuka dan masuklah sandaime hokage.

"naruto,apakah sekarang kau sudah merasa baik?" Tanya hiruzen.

"aku sudah merasa baik kakekhokage dan sebaiknya aku pulang" balas naruto.

"hmm syukurlah dan aku antar kau sampai ke apartemen mu naruto" ucap hirzuen

"tidak usah kakek hokage aku sudah baikkan kok" jawab naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"yasudah terserah kau saja naruto" ucap hiruzen dan hokage ke 3 pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Naruto pun langsung pergi ke apartemennya,dan naruto tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kelurga hyuuga.

"HINATA KENAPA KAU LEMAH SEKALI,MELAWAN ADIK MU SAJA KAU SUDAH KALAH,KAU ITU ADALAH PENERUS CLAN HYUUGA HINATA JADI KAU HARUS KUAT" teriak hiashi hyuuga,ayah hinata.

"ya…hkis…ayah..hiks" ucap hinata sambil menangis.

Hiashi pun pergi meninggalkan hinata,hinata pun memutuskan keluar rumah untuk jalan-jalan.

Tapi di persimpangan jalan hinata mendengar ada yang bertanya padanya.

"hinata chan apakah kau benci dengan keluarga mu?"Tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah naruto.

"n..n..naruto kun" ucap hinata tergagap.

"i..iya n..naruto kun aku m..membenci k..keluarga k..ku,ayah ku hanya m..menyayangi adik ku hanabi d..dan kata ayah ku a..aku sangat lemah d..dan tak pantas m..menjadi k..keluarga hyuuga" lanjut hinata dan hinata pun menangis,naruto yang merasa kasihan langsung memeluk hinata,awalnya hinata kaget tapi tak berapa lama hinata membalas pelukan naruto.

Naruto pun pergi ke lading Bungan dengan shunshinnya.

Dan naruto bersama hinata pun sampai di lading bunga.

"hinata chan maukah kau ikut dengan ku?" Tanya naruto.

"k..kemana n..naruto kun?" jawab hinata.

"ikut dengan ku meninggalkan konoha dan kita akan membuat grup setelah keluar desa dan suatu hari nanti kita akan mengahancurkan konoha sialan ini" ucap naruto.

"m..mengahancurkan k..konoha?" Tanya hinata ragu-ragu.

"ya mengahancurkan konoha,kita memilki dendam yang sama, aku di benci oleh semua orang di desa ini dan mereka ingin aku mati,dan kau juga hinata chan kau juga selalu di anggap oleh keluarga mu terutama oleh ayahmu dan sepupu mu neiji,kita akan pergi saat ada kesempatan dan kita akan membentuk kelompok dengan anggota-anggota yang sangat kuat dan kita akan menunjukan kekuatan kita pada semua penduduk konoha dan menghancurkan konoha"

Jawab naruto dengan serius.

Hinata pun tediam beberapa menit dan hinata teringat oleh kelakuan para tetua clan hyuuga,ayahnya,dan neiji.

"a..aku ikut naruto kun" jawab hinata.

Dan hinata pun langsung memeluk naruto dan naruto pun langsung membalas pelukan hinata.

"hinata chan kau mau berlatih denganku?" Tanya naruto di sela pelukannya.

Hinata pun melepas pelukannya.

"a..aku mau naruto kun,aku ingin m..menjadi kuat seperti naruto kun" jawab hinata.

Naruto membuka gulungan tersebut da POFF munculah gulungan dengan tilisan _**jurus clan hyuuga.**_

Naruto pun memberikannya kepada hinata dan hinata pun membacanya.

Setelah membacanya hinata pun mempraktekannya dengan naruto.

"kau hebat hinata chan" puji naruto.

Hinata hanya blushing mendengarnya.

"sebaiknya kita pulang hinata chan,hari sudah malam dan jangan sampai gulungan itu di ambil oleh siapa saja karena gulungan itu gulungan rahasia dan bersikap biasa saja" perintah naruto.

Naruto pun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah hinata,hinata yang melihat itu langsung memejamkan matanya,dan

CUP

Naruto encium bibir hinata,tetapi ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas,naruto yang awalnya kaget melihat hinata menjadi agresif dan naruto pun mengimabangi ciuman hinata.

Mereka pun melepaskan ciumannya karena kehabisan okisgen.

Hening.

Itulah yang terjadi di antara mereka,naruto dan hinata masih malu memulai pembicaraan tapi tiba-tiba naruto merasakan chakra seseorang.

'anbu root yah,hanya 1 orang?' pikir hinata.

Naruto melemparkan kunai tersebut kearah anbu root tersebut yang sedang bersembunyi.

"hebat sekali kau bocah,tidak salah danzou sama menginginkan kau menjadi anbu root" ucap anbu tersebut.

"hinata chan tunggu di belakangku" ucap naruto dingin.

'apakah ini sifat naruto kun yang asli dan naruto kun yang periang dan cerewet itu hanyalah sebuah topeng?' pikir hinata.

Anbu tersebut merapal segel.

"Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu (Elemen Air: Jurus Peluru Air)" ucap anbu tersebut.

Naruto langsung merapal segel dengan cepat.

"fuuton: tase No kaze(dinding angin)" ucap naruto.

Dan jutsu anbu tersebut oleh jutus naruto.

Naruto kembali merapal segel.

"fuuton teppoudama(tembakan peluru angin besar)"

Naruto menembakan peluru angina besar dan anbu tersebut menghindari serangan naruto dan anbu itu salah mengmbil langkah karena naruto sudah berada di depannya.

'c..cepat sekali' pikir anbu tersebut.

Mata shaingan naruto aktif dan anbu itu pun terkena genjutsu dari naruto.

Naruto merapal segel.

"fuuton: shinkuuha(pedang angin)" ucap naruto.

Dan munculah pedang yang terbuat dari angina,dan naruto pun memotong leher anbu tersebut dan darah mengalir dari leher,kepala anbu tersebut naruto buang dan seakan belum puas naruto memotong tubuh anbu tersebut hingga tidak bisa dikenali lagi bentuknya.

Darah berceceran dimana mana.

'm..mengerikan' pikir hinta.

"maaf yah hinata chan,aku memberikan tontonan yang sadis pada gadisku ini" ucap naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

Blush

Wajah hinata sangat merah karena mendengar perkataan naruto barusan, 'gadisku' pikir hinata.

"tapi sebaiknya kau harus sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian itu" ucap naruto.

"ayo kita pulang hime" jawab naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan naruto.

'akan kukumpulkan orang-orang hebat dan aku akan membuat grup yang sangat juat dan setelah itu aku akan mengahancurkan konoha' pikir naruto.

'lihat saja ayah aku akan menunjukan kekuatan ku suatu hari nanti dan aku akan mengahncurkan konoha dengan naruto kun' pikir hinata.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

APAKAH CHAPTER INI MENGECEWAKAN? Semoga saja tidak.

Maaf aku kurang bisa dengan adegan fightingnya.

Gimana dengan chapter ini?

Sesuai janji ku aku membuat fic yang sangat panjang kan.

Dan soal pairing lihat saja nantinya,aku masih mikir-mikir…

Grup naruto? Lihat saja nanti siapa saja.

Reviews yah..

Usul boleh kok..

Please RnR…


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Uzumaki Naruto

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi.

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : berantaka,gak jelas,OOC,DLL.

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR SENIOR YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU.

Dan semoga reviewsnya menjadi sangat banyak,aku sangat senang melihat fic ku banyak sekali yang me reviews..

.

Balasan reviews :

- XOXOXO : lihat saja nanti, soalnya naruto masih belum bisa menggunakan MS atau pun EMS dan membangkitkan susano'o saja belum bisa karena umur naruto yang masih kecil dan chakra naruto masih sedikit.

- uzumakiato : naruto pasti akan mengahancurkan konoha bersama grup buatan naruto.

- Nendra Nezukaze : aku lebih suka pembaca yang menebaknya.

- Higuchi Keitaro : grup jincuriki? Entahlah aku mungkin tidak akan membuat grup jicuriki tetapi aku akan merekrut beberapa orang jincuriki tapi itu juga bisa berubah gimana nanti jalan ceritanya saja karena aku akan membuat fic ini sangat panjang kalau bisa diatas 20 chapter.

Oh dan disini NARUTO DAN HINATA MENJADI DARK NARUTO DAN DARK HINATA, karena keduanya sangat sadis dan kejam.

Ku tunggu reviews kalian semua.

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan semua.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4.

.

.

.

Esoh harinya.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH" teriak naruto.

Naruto baru saja bangun dari tidurnya,tetapi keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya seperti baru habis latihan berat.

Naruto baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk.

FLASHBACK

"lihat itu,itu bocah kyuubi,mari kita hajar dia sampai mati" ucap seseorang sambil menunjuk naruto."

"ayo kita beri dia pelajaran." ucap seseorang.

Semua warga yang ada disana sudah membawa alat alat tajam,bukan hanya penduduk desa biasa mereka juga ada yang sudah jounin,chunin dan genin,mereka membawa kunai dan alat ninja lainnya.

"ayo kejar dia." ucap seorang laki laki.

Naruto pun di kejar oleh hampir semua penduduk desa konoha,naruto membuat segel untuk mengeluarkan jutsu yang bisa mengalahkan mereka semua.

Akan tetapi Naruto keheranan karena dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan jutsu satu pun, Naruto hanya bisa berlari dari kejaran penduduk desa yang ingin membunuhnya.

'ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa,bahkan mengeluarkan chakra saja tidak bisa' pikir Naruto.

JRASHHH

"arghhh" ucap Naruto kesakitan karena kakinya baru saja di lempari kunai oleh ninja yang mengikutinya,darah segar mengalir dari kaki Naruto.

Naruto berusaha kabur dari kejaran penduduk walupun kakinya sangat sakit sekali,tetapi sekarang Naruto sudah di kepung oleh semua penduduk dan para ninja.

Para ninja pun melempar kunai dan shuriken ke kaki naruto dan tangan naruto.

"ARGGGHHHH" teriak Naruto kesakitan.

Darah mengalir dengan derasnya dari hasil luka tersebut.

"HHAHAHHAHAHA,lihat anak itu kesakitan" tawa seorang penduduk desa seakan yang ada di depannya adalah bahan candaan.

Naruto pun menangis.

"lepaskan hiks aku,apa salahku hiks hingga hiks aku disiksa hiks oleh kalian?" ucap Naruto disela tangisnya.

"APA SALAHMU? KAU TAK INGAT HARI INI KELUARGA KAMI MENINGGAL KARENA KAU BOCAH MONSTER" teriak seorang warga murka.

"bukan aku hiks yang melakukan hiks itu." ucap Naruto.

"ARGGGGH SUDAH JANGAN BANYAK BICARA KAU MONSTER , AKAN KU BUNUH KAU SEKARANG." teriak seorang penduduk desa.

Dan satu orang penduduk desa yang membawa pisau pemotong daging yang sangat besar di tangannya.

"kau harus mati sekarang bocah, kalau kau mati desa ini akan aman" ucap orang tersebut sambil tersenyum evil.

"MATI KAU MONSTER." teriak pria tersebut.

"ARGHHHHHHH" Naruto pun sadar dari mimpi buruknya barusan.

.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Naruto masih diam dari tempat tidurnya, Naruto masih mengingat mimpi tadi, Naruto menggeram marah, tekanan chakra Naruto meningkat mata Naruto berubah menjadi mangekyou sharingan.

"akan ku bunuh semua penduduk konoha dan kalian harus membayar rasa sakit yang kalian berikan pada ku dengan satu cara yaitu mati di tanganku." ucap Naruto dingin.

Naruto melihat kalender di meja kamrnya kalender tersebut menjukan sekarang tanggal 10 oktober.

'pantas saja aku mengalami mimpi buruk' pikir Naruto.

Yah sekarang tanggal 10 oktober,hari ini adalah hari penyerangan kyuubi ke desa konoha yang menewaskan banyak korban dan hari ini juga adalah ulang tahun Naruto.

Di setiap tanggal 10 para penduduk mengunjungi pemakaman kelurga atau saudara yang meninggal atas insiden kyuubi,dan kalau penduduk melihat Naruto semua penduduk pasti mengejar Naruto dan memberi Naruto pelajaran bahkan sampai Naruto sekarat, seakan itu adalah kado ulang tahunnya dari semua penduduk konoha.

Tidak seperti anak anak lainnya yang akan bahagia sekali di hari ulang tahunnya,beda dengan naruto,naruto merasa sangat sedih dan naruto suka menyendiri supaya tidak ada yang menemukannya di setiap tanggal 10 oktober.

Di setiap tanggal 10 naruto lebih suka berdiam diri di apartemennya atau berdiam diri di pahatan wajah hokage,naruto tidak mau mencari mati di hari ini berjalan-jalan di desa konoha,tetapi hari ini naruto terpaksa keluar apartemennya karena hari ini adalah hari pembagian tim genin di akademi.

Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi,selesai mandi naruto langsung berganti baju akan tetapi baju yang naruto pakai berbeda hari ini.

Naruto memakai baju baju biru dan di belakangnya ada lambang clan uzumaki dan naruto memakai jaket biru dengan plat hitam dan di belakangnya ada lambing clan uzumaki dan naruto memakai celana pendek seperti sasuke tetapi berwarna hitam,rambut pirangnya di biarkan berantakan dan rambut naruto sudah panjang dan naruto hampir mirip yondaime hokage rambutnya dan goresan di pipinya yang masing masing memiliki 3 buah menjadi tipis dan tinggi naruto menjadi agak tinggi.

Naruto berkaca pada cermin dan langkah kagetnya naruto,sekarang naruto sangat tampan dan mungkin diatas sedikit dari uciha sasuke.

Naruto pun melihat jam di kamarnya dan menunjukan pukul 7.45 dan 15 menit lagi kelas di mulai.

Naruto pun bersiap-siap pergi ke akademi.

Naruto pun berjalan meningglkan apartemennya.

'sebaiknya aku mengambil jalan lain' pikir naruto.

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah lain,naruto dengan santainya berjalan.

Dan akhirnya naruto sampai di akademi dan terdengar pembicaraan tentang pembagian tim nanti,dan ada juga yang meneriaki sasuke.

"SASUKE KUN KAU SELALU TAMPAN,AKU JADI SANGAT CINTA PADAMU" teriak seorang perempuan kepada sasuke.

Dan naruto pun sampai di depan kelasnya ,

SRETTTT

Mata semua murid tertuju pada naruto.

Hening.

Itulah yang terjadi saat naruto membuka pintu kelasnya.

'rambut kuning? Bukankah itu naruto' pikir ino.

Dan semenit kemudian teriakan pn terjadi.

"KYAAA TAMPAN SEKALI"

"KYAAA KAU LEBIH KEREN DARI PADA SASUKE KUN"

"KYAAA KAU TAMPAN SEKALI NARUTO KUN"

Naruto pun mengiraukan teriakan para fansgirl barunya.

"hey sakura tak ku sangka naruto kun lebih keren dan tampan dari sasuke kun" ucap ino.

"iya ino kau benar" ucap sakura.

Naruto pun duduk di bangkunya.

Hinata mendekatinya dan merangkul tangan naruto dan duduk bersama naruto,sakura pun nekad mendekati naruto dan merangkul tangan kanan naruto.

"kau tampan sekali hari hari ini naruto kun"ucap mereka berdua.

Hinata yang biasanya pemalu apalagi terhadap naruto,hilang sudah rasa pemalunya.

Ino yang merasa panas,langsung mendekati naruto dan langsung bergelayut manja di depan naruto dan duduk di pangkuan naruto dan tangannya di simpan di leher naruto.

"ahk aku merasa biasa saja" ucap naruto.

Dan sebelum naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya tiba-tiba ino mencium naruto dengan panasnya dan naruto sangat terkejut atas perlakuan ino kepadanya,tetapi naruto membalas ciuman panas ino.

Hinata dan sakura yang merasa cemburu langsung mendorng ino sekuat tenaga dan ciumana nya pun terlepas dan ino pun terjatuh.

Muka naruto sangat merah,hinata dan sakura pun menggeram marah kepada ino.

SRETTTT

Kelas pun terbuka dan iruka sensei pun masuk,sakura,ino dan hinata pun pergi ke tempat duduknya tetapi hinata mencium naruto singkat tepat di bibirnya.

"itu adalah hukuman karena naruto kun berciuman sama perempuan lain" ucap hinata dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Iruka yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas.

"pagi minna" sapa iruka.

"pagi sensei" jawab semua murid kompak.

"oke mari kita mulai pemagian kelompoknya" ucap iruka.

.

Skip time.

Dan naruto sekarang berada di tim 7 bersama sasuke uchiha dan haruno sakura dan jounin pembingbingnya adalah kakashi hatake.

Sekarang naruto masih berada di dalam kelas karena pembingbingnya belum juga datang.

Sudah dua jam mereka menunggu kedatangannya dan

POFFF

"yo minna pasti kalian tim 7 kan? Maaf aku terlambat tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" ucap kakashi.

Tim 7 hanya cengo mendengar ucapan kakashi.

"mari kita ke atap,kita akan membicarakan sesuatu" lanjut kakashi.

Kakashi pun menghilang.

Naruto,sasuke dan sakura pun terpaksa berjalan kaki ke lantai atap.

"yo kaian sudah sampai dan duduklah" perintah kakashi.

"aku pengen tahu nama kalian dan cita-cita kalian,coba kalian perkenalkan nama kalian" lanjut kakashi.

"coba sensei terlebih dahulu mencontohkan." ucap sakura.

"ya akan ku contohkan, nama ku Kakashi Hatake, cita cita ku itu rahasia, hal yang paling aku sukai itu juga rahasia." Ucap Kakashi.

'heh itu sama saja Cuma memberi tau namanya saja' pikir Sakura.

"kau duluan raven." Tunjuk Kakashi kepada Sasuke.

"hn, nama ku Uchiha Sasuke, cita cita ku tidak ada, tapi aku punya sebuah tujuan yaitu membunuh seseorang." Ucap Sasuke.

"sekarang kau pinky." Perintah Kakashi.

"nama ku Sakura Haruno, cita – cita ku *sambil melihat Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian* ." ucap Sakura sambil melirik dua pria tampan di sebelahnya.

'dasar fansirl' pikir Kakashi.

"sekarang kau kuning." Perintah Kakashi.

"yosh, namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan cita-cita ku adalah menjadi hokage." Ucap Naruto.

"baiklah hari ini cukup sampai sekian dan besok kalian kumpul di tempat latihan tim 7 jam 8 tepat, kalau kalian telat akan ku kembalikan kalian ke akademi." Ucap Kakashi.

POFFF

Kakashi pun menghilang dari hadapan tim 7.

'sebaiknya aku latihan dahulu' pikir Naruto.

Naruto pun pergi menggunakan shunsinnya, Naruto pun sampai di ladang kemarin akan tetapi Naruto merasa ada yang mengikutinya dan benar ada 5 anbu root yang menhadangnya.

"kau tidak mau menyerah yah Danzou, sudah ku bilang aku tidak tertarik dengan anbu root." Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto ini perintah dari Danzou sama, kau harus menurutinya atau tidak kita tidak akan segan-segan membuatmu sekarat." Ucap ANBU root tersebut.

Naruto menyeringai, dan dengan cepat naruto merapal segel.

"Doton: Ganchūrō no Jutsu ( Tombak batu)"

JRASHHHH

Satu kepala anbu tersebut pecah karena terkena jutsu Naruto dan otaknya pun hancur seketika, karena anbu tersebut terlambat beberapa detik untuk menahan jutsu Naruto, darah mengalir deras dari tubuh yang sudah tidak berkepala tersebut.

Anbu lainnya merapal segel dengan cepat.

"katon gokakyou no jutsu." Ucap salah satu anbu root tersebut.

Dan anbu lainnya pun merapal segel tangan dan,

"fuuton: atsuga(gelombang angin)" ucap anbu lainnya.

Dan dua jutsu tersebut menyatu dan menciptakan api yang sangat besar dan luas.

Naruto merapal jutsu dengan cepat.

"katon : goka mekkyaku." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun menyemburkan api yang sangat besar dan terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar dan mampu menahan serangan dua anbu tersebut.

". Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu (ELemen Air: Jurus Misil Hiu Air)"ucap anbu root lainnya.

Naruto terkejut atas serangan tersebut, dan Naruto langsung mebuat segel kembali.

"Doton: Doryū Jōheki (Elemen Tanah: Teknik Benteng Tanah)" ucap Naruto.

Naruto membuat benteng raksasa di depannya untuk menhan serangan anbu root, akan tetapi Naruto lengah dan,

JRASHHHH

"arghhh." Ucap Naruto kesakitan karena tangannya terkena kunai anbu lainnya dan darah segar pun mengalir dari luka tersebut.

Naruto menggeram marah, Naruto pun membuat dua bunshin.

POFFF

Dan munculah bunshin tersebut.

Naruto yang asli merapal segel dan,

"doton: shinku renppa(ratusan pedang angin)" ucap Naruto.

Dan ratusan pedang angin pun menyerang anbu tersebut tetapi anbu tersebut merepal segel

" Doton: Doryū Jōheki." Ucap salah salah satu anbu pengguna doton.

Dan munculah benteng raksasa yang menahan jutsu Naruto, akan tetapi itulah rencana Naruto dan dua bunshin Naruto menyerang para anbu yang sedang lengah karena sedang menahan jutsu Naruto.

"RASENGAN" ucap salah satu bunshin Naruto.

Dan satu anbu tersebut mati karena perutnya bolong oleh rasengan Naruto yang sangat kuat dan darah mengalir dari perut anbu tersebut dan terlihat usus yang keluar dari dalam perut anbu tersebut.

Dan tiba-tiba para anbu yang masih shock akibat kematian temannya yang begitu sadis merasakan chakra lawannya yang mendekat tetapi terlambat untuk menghindar salah satu ambu tersebut.

JRASHHHH

"ARGGHHHHHH." Teriak anbu tersebut sangat kesakitan.

Anbu tersebut perutnya ditusuk dari belekang oleh bunshin Naruto menggunakan pedang yang terbuat dari angin, dan darah pun keluar dari lukanya tersebut.

Seakan belum puas menyiksa anbu tersebut, Naruto menarik pedang tersebut sampai tubuh anbu tersebut terbelah dua.

"ARGGHHHHHHH" ucap anbu tersebut kesakitan.

Tubuh anbu tersebut sudah menjadi 2 bagian dan organ dalamnya sudah hancur dan bahkan ada yang keluar seperti jantungnya, rumput yang asalnya berwarna hijau berubah menjadi merah.

"SIALAN KAU, BERANI BERANINYA KAU MEMBUNUH TEMAN KAMI." Teriak seorang anbu.

Dua anbu tersebut merapal segel secara bersamaan.

"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Elemen Api: Jurus Api Naga Raksasa)"

"fuuton: kamikaze( tornado)"

Dan dua jutsu dari dua anbu tersebut menyatu dan menciptakan tornado api yang sangat besar, Naruto sangat kaget akan jutsu tersebut.

'sebaiknya aku menggunakan jutsu tersebut walaupun aku akan kehabisan chakra' pikir Naruto.

Mata naruto pun berubah secara cepat dan sekarang mata naruto menjadi berwarna ungu dan berpola riak air.

Dua anbu root tersebut sangat kaget dengan perubahan mata naruto.

'rinnegan?' pikir dua anbu tersebut.

Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya dan,

"shinra tensei" ucap Naruto.

Dan seketika jutsu kedua anbu tersebut terpentalkan oleh gelombang kejut dari Naruto.

'jutsu apa itu?' pikir salah satu tersebut.

Naruto langsung terduduk lemas karena kehabisan chakra.

Tiba-tiba satu anbu tertarik kakinya oleh bunshin naruto dan menyisakan kepalanya di tanah.

Dengan sekuat tenaga naruto mengambil kunai dan melemparkan kunai tersebut dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dan,

JRASHHHHH

"ARGHHHHHH" teriak anbu tersebut.

Kepala anbu tersebut pecah sektika dan darah pun berceceran dimana – mana, otaknya pun hancur dan hanya bagian mata yang utuh.

Naruto pun ambruk dan mata Naruto sudah berkunang-kunang, anbu root pun mulai mendekati nya, dan saat anbu tersebut akan membawa naruto tiba-tiba Naruto melihat seorang wanita yang menyelamatkannya.

'rambut berwarna indigo dan mempunyai mata hyuuga? Itukan hinata chan' pikir naruto.

Dan mata naruto pun tertutup karena naruto kehabisan chakra.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang Hinata kira Naruto sudah meninggal mulai marah dan tekanan chakra Hinata lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou." Ucap Hinata.

Dengan menggabungkan Byakugan dan Teknik Jyuuken, Hinata menekan tenketsu anbu dengan 126 pukulan. Pertama Hinata memukul 2 kali, lalu 4, 8, 16, 32, dan terakhir 64 kali. Jurus ini menutup 64 tenketsu anbu tersebut, sehingga aliran chakra pada anbu tersebut terhenti dan membuat anbu tersebut tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu lagi.

Anbu tersebut ambruk dan memunthkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"beraninya kau melukai NARUTO KUN" teriak Hinata murka.

Hinata mengambil pedang dari mayat anbu lainnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa, Hinata mendekati anbu yang sudah tidak berdaya itu, dan,

JRASSSSHHH

Hinata menusuk kepala anbu tersebut dan darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya dan seakan belum puas Hinata mencabut pedang yang berlumuran darah tersebut dan,

JRASSHHHH

Hinata memotong kepala anbu tersebut hingga putus dan darah mengalir dengan derasnya dan rumput di sekitarnya berubah menjadi berwarna merah penuh dengan darah.

Dan seakan belum puas menyiksanya, Hinata memotong tubuh anbu tersebut dan keluarlah darah segar bersama organ dalam seperti ususnya yang berserakan di tanah.

Hinata langsung berlari dan merasakan denyut jantung Naruto.

'ternyata Naruto kun masih hidup,terima kasih kami sama' pikir Hinata.

Hinata pun membawa Naruto ke bawah pohon besar dan rindang.

Setelah 4 jam menunggu akhirnya Naruto pun membuka matanya.

"eng dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto.

Naruto pun melihat Hinata yang sedang terlelap.

'cantik' pikirnya.

Naruto yang tidak tega melihat Hinata yang tidur sambil duduk, membaringkan Hinata ke pangkuannya.

Akan tetapi Hinata bangun.

"maaf hinata chan gara – gara aku kau menjadi terbangun, pasti kau sangat kelelahan menungguku bangun." Ucap Naruto meminta maaf.

Tetapi Hinata yang melihat Naruto sudah sadar langsung memeluk Naruto sangat erat dan Hinata pun menangis di pelukan Naruto.

"kukira Naruto kun tadi meninggal, aku jadi merasa sangat sedih tadi Naruto kun" ucap Hinata.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat mayat tanpa kepala tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Hinata chan kau membunuh anbu tersebut?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"iyah Naruto kun, pas aku melihat Naruto kun tergeletak aku merasa sangat marah dan aku melwan dia dan akhirnya aku membunuhnya." Jawab Hinata.

"kau sangat sadis hinata chan, tetapi aku suka dan terima kasih telah menolongku hinata chan" ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun mencium kening Hinata, Hinata hanya blushing karena dicium oleh Naruto.

"kau sudah mempelajari jurus-jurus yang ada di gulungan itu Hinata chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"sudah Naruto kun" jawab Hinata.

"kita sekarang hanya menunggu waktu saja untuk keluar dari konoha dan aku akan mencari orang yang kuat kalau aku di beri misi keluar desa oleh kakek hokage dan orang yang aku pilih akan di dijadikan kelompok kita" ucap Naruto.

Hinata pun hanya mengangguk dan setelah itu Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

Dan munculah 2 orang yang dari tadi beresembunyi yang melihat pertarungan Naruto dari tadi.

Munculah sosok misterius dari pohon.

"sudah kukatakan pada kalian semua terutama kau," ucap sosok misterius yang menempel pada pohon itu sambil melirik temannya yang menggunkan topeng yang mempunyai satu lubang.

"tentang kekuatan anak itu dan aku yakin anak itu masih menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan aku akan bicara pada ketua untuk merekrutnya karena si ular Bangka itu sudah keluar dari organisasi kita dan kita masih membutuhkan satu orang lagi dan orang itu adalah anak itu, Uzumaki Naruto" lanjut sosok misterius tersebut.

"kau benar anak itu mempunyai kekuatan yangat besar dan anak itu hanya belum menggunakan kekuatannya dan anak itu juga adalah….jincuriki kyuubi" ucap orang yang memakai topeng.

"sebaiknya kita ke markas untuk memberikannya berita ini" jawab sosk yang bisa dikatakan menempel(?) pada pohon dan seketika sosok itu pun masuk ke dalam pohon dan menghilang.

"aku akan menyusulmu nanti setelah aku membereskan satu ekor tikus yang menguping pembicaraan kita" ucap orang tersebut.

Orang tersebut pun melempar kunai kea rah semak-semak dan munculah satu anbu.

Anbu itu pun membuat segel dengan cepat.

"Doton: Doryou Dango (Elemen Tanah: Bola Makam Tanah)" ucap anbu tersebut.

Dan munculah lingkaran dari tanah dan mengapit orang bertopeng tersebut, akan tetapi alangkah terkejutnya anbu tersebut ketika orang bertopeng keluar dari jutsunya dengan keadaan baik-baik saja tanpa terluka sedikit pun.

Orang bertopeng itu pun membuat segel dengan cepat.

"katon gokakyou no jutsu" ucap orang yang memakai topeng tersebut.

Dan orang itu membuka sedikit topengnya di bagian mulutnya dan menyemburkan api yang cukup besar kearah anbu tersebut.

Anbu merapal segel dengan cepat.

"Doton: Doryuu Jouheki (Elemen Tanah: Benteng Aliran Tanah)" ucap anbu tersebut.

Dan munculah benteng yang terbuat dari tanah dan menghentikan jutsu dari pria bertopeng tersebut.

Anbu tersebut shunsin ke arah pria bertopeng dan menyerang menggunakan taijutsunya, tetapi pria bertopeng hanya diam tidak melawan atau pun mengelak dan anbu tersebut mencoba menendang bagian muka dari pria bertopeng tersebut dan anbu itu sangat terkejut, bagaimana bisa tendangannya menembus orang tersebut.

'kenapa dengan taijutsuku? Kenapa tendanganku menembus orang tersebut?' pikir anbu tersebut.

Akan tetapi tidak berselang lama setelah melakukan tenangan yang menembus orang tersebut anbu tersebut mengarahkan tinjunya kearah perutnya dan menembus kembali dan setelah itu tangan orang bertopeng menjadi hitam dan seketika orang terbut menahan tangan anbu tersbut dan.

JRASSSHHHHHH

"ARGHHHHHHHH" teriak anbu tersebut kesakitan.

Ya pria bertopeng itu mematahkan lengannya sampai putus hanya dengan satu kali pukulannya, dan sekarang anbu tersebut hanya memiliki satu lengan saja.

Darah mengalir dari bekas terputusnya lengan tersebut.

Orang bertopeng tersebut melemparkan tangan anbu tersebut dengan asal.

Dan seketika pria bertopeng tersebut berada di belakang anbu tersebut.

"ucapkan selamat tinggal" ucap orang bertopeng tersebut.

Dan,

"ARGGGHHHHHH" ucap anbu tersebut.

Pria bertopeng itu mematahkan lehernya sampai terputus dan melemparkan kepala yang penuh dengan darah dan melemparkannya dengan asal.

"kukira anbu konoha lebih hebat dari pada yang kubayangkan" ucap orang bertopeng tersebut.

Pria yang memakai topeng dengan satu lubang itu pun menghilang dengan tubuh seperti terhisap oleh lubang mata pada topengnya.

.

.

.

Naruto dengan santai berjalan menuju danau favoritnya setelah barusan mengantar pulang Hinata.

'hey gaki kenapa akhir-akhir ini saat kau bertarung kau selalu kehabisan chakra?' Tanya Kyuubi.

'entahlah Kyuubi aku juga tidak mengerti dan kenapa kau tidak memberiku chakra saat aku kehabisan chakra' ucap Naruto geram.

'kalau ku beri chakra ku, kau bisa mengendalikan chakra ku?..' Tanya Kyuubi

'chakra ku penuh dengan kebencian yang sangat pekat , tetapi kalau kau minta akan aku beri nanti' lanju Kyuubi.

'hmm baiklah' ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun sampai di di Danau favoritnya saat menyendiri, Naruto pun duduk dan mengambil beberapa batu kecil.

Naruto melemparkan batu tersebut ke danau.

PLUF

"kami sama, siapakah orang tua ku? Aku anak dari siapa? Apa mereka membenci ku gara-gara aku adalah jinchuriki dan mereka mentelantarkan ku?" Tanya Naruto.

Dan tak terasa air mata Naruto tumpah, ya Naruto merasa sedih di umurnya yang ke 13 Naruto masih belum tau siapa orang tua nya.

Naruto menangis dalam diam, walaupun di depan umum dia selalu ceria, hyperaktif, DLL, tetapi itu hanya topeng semata yang Naruto buat, hanya Kyuubi yang tau sifat asli dirinya.

Saat sedang menangis, Naruto mendegar orang yang sedang menangis, Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari asal suaranya, Naruto pun menemukan orang tersebut.

'ino?' pikir Naruto.

"aku minta maaf hiks tadi aku sedang hiks berlatih melempar kunai hiks, aku tak sengaja hiks melemparkan kunai kearah kalian hiks karena kalian hiks datang tiba tiba hiks" ucap Ino disela tangisnya.

"TAPI INI SANGAT SAKIT KAU TAU HAH? KAU MELEMPARKAN BEBERAPA KUNAI KEAEAH KAMI DAN MENGENAI KAKI DAN TANGAN KAMI KAU TAU HAH" teriak seorang anak-anak laki yang umurnya kira-kira di atas 14 tahun.

Ketiga temannya hanya mengangguk setuju.

"dia sudah meminta maaf dan Ino tak sengaja melemparkan kunai kepada kalian karena kalian mengagetkannya, dan sekarang lepaskan dia" ucap Naruto yang baru saja datang.

Ino yang melihat Naruto akan membantunya langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"N..Naruto kun, tolong aku" ucap Ino sambil menangis.

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

"kalahkan kami terlebih dahulu monster dan kalau kau kalah kau harus mencium kaki kita bocah monster, HAHAHAHAHA" ucap anak tersebut meremehkan.

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa mereka semua.

Naruto yang geram melihat mereka semua meremehkannya, Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"kalian salah karena telah memilih lawan sepertiku, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi sekarang" gumam Naruto, tetapi cukup untuk di dengar Ino karena Ino sedang memeluk erat Naruto.

'salah? Tidak akan menahan diri lagi?' pikir ino heran.

"sekarang lepaskan dahulu Ino-chan akan ku beri pelajaran mereka" ucap Naruto.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Ino melepaskan pelukannya, tetapi hal nekad di lakukan Ino, Ino mencium singkat bibir Naruto.

CUP

"semoga Naruto-kun menang" ucap Ino dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Walaupun Naruto sudah masuk dark Naruto tetapi ada segaris merah yang sangat tipis.

Naruto merapal segel dengan cepat.

"- Chidori Eiso ( Tombak Tajam 1000 Burung)" ucap Naruto.

Naruto membentuk Elemen Petir yang membentuk sebuah tombak petir yang luas. Naruto melemparkan tombak tersebut kearah lawannya.

"heh hanya itu kekuatan mu monster, aku seorang chunin dan kau hanya genin dan aku akan menang mudah melawan mu" ucap anak tersebut sombong.

Salah satu anak merapal segel.

"Doton: Doryūheki( DInding tanah)" ucap anak tersebut.

Dan munculah dinding tanah di depan mereka, akan tetapi mereka lupa kalau elemen tanah lemah terhadap elemen listrik.

Dan tombak tersebut menghancurkan dinding tanah tersebut dan,

JRASHHH

"ARGGGHHHHHH" teriak salah satu anak pengguna elemen doton yang barusan mencoba menahan serangan Naruto tapi naas tombak tersebut menembus dinding tersebut dan menghancurkan kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya serta darah dan organ dalamnya berceceran dimana-mana seperti.

Anak-anak tersebut hanya memandang ngeri melihat tubuh temannya hancur dalam satu serangan, tetapi mereka gengsi untuk kabur dari sana karena mereka adalah chuunin.

'apakah ucapan tadi saat Naruto bilang tidak akan menahan dirinya lagi adalah ini maksud Naruto? Ini sangat mengerikan' pikir Ino dengan wajah memucat.

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH MONSTER" teriak salah satu anak kepada naruto.

Tiga anak tersebut merapal segel dengan cepat.

" Katon: Dai Endan (Elemen Api: Peluru Api Besar)"

" Doryūsō (Tanah Lancip)"

"Fuuton: Renkuudan (Elemen Angin: Peluru Angin Perusak)"

Keiga anak tersebut menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan dengan elemen yang berbeda-beda, Naruto sedikit kaget karena dirinya di serang oleh ketiga jutsu secara bersamaan.

"MATI KAU BOCAH" teriak salah satu anak tersebut.

Mata Naruto berubah secara cepat karena sekarang kemarahan dan kebencian Naruto sangat tinggi dan sekarang mata Naruto berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air.

'm..mata apa itu?' pikir salah satu anak.

'matanya berubah?' pikir anak lainnya.

'mata yang aneh sekali' pikir anak lainnya.

Ketiga jutsu dari ketiga anak tersebut mulai mendekati Naruto dengan cepat.

"Gakido" ucap Naruto

Naruto membentangkan tangannya ke depan seperti akan menahan ketiga jutsu yang berbeda elemen.

DHUAAARRRRRR

Ledakan besar terjadi di area tersebut.

"NARUTO-KUNNNNN" teriak Ino histeris sambil menangis.

"apakah bocah monster itu sudah mati?" Tanya anak yang menjadi lawan Naruto kepada dua temannya.

Asap yang tebal bekas dari ledakan barusan pun menghilang tertiup angina, tetapi alangkah terkejutnya semua anak-anak yang menjadi lawan Naruto dan Ino pun sama kagetnya dengan ketiga anak tersebut.

Dengan santainya Naruto berdiri dengan tangan yang seperti menghisap chakra dari ninjutsu ketiga anak tadi. Mata ketiga anak tersebut terbelalak saat Naruto menghisap serangan ketiga anak tersebut.

'm..m..menghisapnya? bagaimana bisa?' pikir ketiga anak tersebut.

Ino pun yang melihat perbedaan pada mata Naruto sangat kaget.

'a…ada apa d..dengan mata Naruto-kun?' pikirnya.

Setelah selesai menghisap serangan ketiga anak tersebut, Naruto menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Bansho tenin" ucap Naruto.

Dan salah satu anak pengguna elemen angin tersebut seperti tertarik oleh Naruto, dan saat anak itu hampir mendekati Naruto, Naruto mengeluarkan katana (kalau tidak tau pedang katana, itu loh pedang yang selalu ada di punggung sasuke di naruto shippuden kalau tidak salah) dan,

JRASHHHH

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH" teriak anak tersebut.

Dan terbelah dualah tubuh anak tersebut, darah memenuhi katana Naruto dan meneteskan darah dari ujung katana tersebut.

Darah berceceran dimana-mana, air pun berubah menjadi merah, orgn dalam anak tersebut hancur dan berserakan di tanah.

Ino yang melihat adegan brutal di tempat ini wajahnya sangat pucat.

'N,,,Naruto-kun' pikir Ino.

Dua orang temannya hanya bisa shock melihat adegan barusan dan mereka pun berniat untuk lari karena mereka masih sayang nyawa dan tidak mau mati.

"kalian mau kabur heh? Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian pergi setelah kalian menghina diriku" ucap Naruto.

Mata Naruto berubah kembali dan sekarang menjadi mata sharingan dengan 3 tomoe.

'Naruto hentikan,chakra mu sudah habis dan aku sudah memberikan chakra ku kapada mu tetapi kau menggunakannya sekaligus dan kau masih kecil jadi aku hanya bisa memberikan chakra ku sedikit' ucap Kyuubi.

'aku tidak peduli, persetan dengan itu, aku sangat benci saat orang mengataiku bocah monster atau monster' ucap Naruto dingin.

Kedua chuunin tersebut memperhatikan mata Naruto.

'sharingan? Bukankah bocah Kyuubi itu bukan dari clan uchiha?' pikir kedua chuunin tersebut.

"Magen: Kasegui " ucap Naruto

Kedua chuuni tersebut tertangkap di dunia ilusi yang diciptakan oleh Naruto, dan kedua chuunin disiksa dengan sensasi memiliki paku yang didorong melalui kaki mereka, menghilangkan kebebasan tubuh mereka.

Tubuh mereka di dunia nyata tergeletak seketika saat Naruto mengucapakan kata barusan, Naruto pun mendekati tubuh mereka.

" Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidori Gatana" ucap Naruto.

Dan seketika katana Naruto diselimuti chakra elemen petir.

JRASSSHHH JRASHHH

Naruto memotong kepala dua chunin tersebut dan menendangnya asal.

"itu akibat kau menghina diriku" ucap Naruto pelan.

Dan Naruto berjalan sempoyongan kearah Ino, Ino yang melihat Naruto berjalan sempoyongan segera berlari kearah Naruto, dengan sigap Ino membopong Naruto yang sudah sangat kelelahan dan membawa ke bawah pohon yang rindang.

Ino pun mendudukan Naruto di bawah pohon tersebut, angin membelai rambut Naruto dan membuat Naruto sangat tampan dan keren di mata Ino.

'Naruto-kun sangat tampan dan keren dan naruto-kun orang yang ramah dari pada Sasuke-kun' pikir Ino

Dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"ada apa dengan wajahmu Ino-chan? Kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto.

'tadi sifat Naruto-kun sangat dingin saat akan bertarung dan sekarang berubah kembali seperti biasa?' pikir Ino.

Ino tidak menjawab tetapi Ino memeluk Naruto dengan erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto.

"arigatou Naruto-kun karena telah menolong ku" ucap Ino.

"iya sama-sama" ucap Naruto.

Naruto membelai rambut Ino dengan lembut, Ino merasakan kenyamanan yang belum pernah di rasakannya.

"Naruto-kun aku boleh bertanya?" Tanya Ino.

"tentang apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"tadi kenapa mata Naruto kun bisa berubah?" Tanya Ino.

"ahk bukan apa-apa, dan aku mohon jangan ceritakan kepada siapa saja" ucap Naruto.

"hmm baiklah" ucap Ino kecewa.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Ino chan kau sangat cantik" ucap Naruto.

"ahh b..benarkah Naruto kun?" Tanya Ino gugup.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan,

CUP

Ino mencium singkat bibir Naruto.

"arigatou atas semuanya Naruto kun" ucap Ino.

Naruto hanya mengangguk

"sebaiknya kita pulang Ino chan" ucap Naruto.

"iya Naruto kun" ucap Ino.

'sebaiknya aku menggunakan shunsin,aku ingin segera sampai dirumah dan bristirahat' pikir Naruto.

"Ino chan kau tutup mata yah" perintah Naruto.

"untuk apa Naruto kun?" Tanya Ino.

"tutup saja Ino-chan, sebentar saja" jawab Naruto.

Ino pun menutup matanya dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah Ino.

"sekarang buka matamu" ucap Naruto.

"k…kapan kita ada disini N..Naruto kun?" Tanya Ino.

Tetapi Naruto sudah menghilang dengan shunsin ke apartemennya.

"hari ini aku banyak di cium oleh perempuan…" ucap Naruto.

"mungkin itu hadiah ulang tahunku" lanjut Naruto.

Naruto pun pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

DI KEDIAMAN HYUGA.

Terdengar seorang perempuan dengan rambut indigo sedang berlatih sendiri dengan keras.

'aku harus menjadi sangat kuat karena aku akan berada di samping Naruto kun saat menyerang desa konoha dan kalau aku lemah aku hanya akan menjadi beban buat Naruto-kun' pikirnya.

Walaupun keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuh Hinata tetapi Hinata masih tidak mau berhenti berlatih.

'sedikit lagi aku siap meninggalkan konoha Naruto kun' pikr Hinata.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya.

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju tempat latihan tim 7, hari ini Naruto memakai baju hitam dengan lambang clan uzumaki di belakangnya dan menggunakan celana pendek putih(seperti celana Sasuke saat masih genin), rambut di biarkan berantakan dan terkesan sangat keren dan tampan.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di tempat latihan tim 7 dan disana sudah ada Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah menunggu.

Sasuke seperti biasa mendeathglare Naruto.

"ohayou Naruto kun" sapa Sakura.

"ohayou Sakura chan" jawab Naruto.

POFFF

Munculah Kakashi dalam kepulan asap tersebut.

"kau terlambat sensei" ucap Sakura.

"gomen, aku akan memberitahukan misi pertama kalian misi level C dan misi ini kita akan mengantar penduduk biasa ke kirigakure " ucap Kakashi.

'aku bisa memanfaatkan ini untuk mencari anggota yang aku inginkan dan merekrutnya menjadi anggota grup ku' pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum evil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.apakah chapter ini memuaskan?

Apakah pendapat tentang chapter ini bagus atau tidak?

Tentang pair aku sudah mempunyai gambaran antara NARUTO X (rahasia) atau NARUTO X HAREM.

Tentang pair usul boleh kok.

Aku mohon reviews yang banyak yah minna, karena dengan banyaknya reviews aku jadi sangat bersemangat melanjutkan ficnya.

Mohon maaf atas adegan fightnya, soalnya aku kurang bisa.:)

DI TUNGGU REVIEWSNYA


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Uzumaki Naruto

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi.

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : berantaka,gak jelas,OOC,DLL.

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR SENIOR YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU.

Dan semoga reviewsnya menjadi sangat banyak,aku sangat senang melihat fic ku banyak sekali yang me reviews..

Balasan reviews:

Blackpearl: aku ngepostnya tidak nentu.

: penampilan hinata sama sepert RTN? Akan kuusahakan.

hinata Memanipulasi bunga lavender? Sepertinya iya, akan kuusahakan seperti itu.

Nyuga totong : buat kelompok Naruto lebih hebat dari akatsuki? Lihat saja nanti alur ceritanya.

Romi uzumaki : naruto bermusuhan dengan akatsuki dan membuat lemon NaruHina? Kalau Naruto bermusuhan dengan akatsuki, lihat saja alur ceritanya jadi tetap ikuti cerita dari ku dan soal lemon sepertinya tidak bisa.

uchiha hani namikaze : gaara bergabung dengan tim naruto? Lihat saja chapter-chapter selanjutnya supaya tambha penasaran.

bayux666 : naruto masih banyak peduli? Itu hanya sebuah topeng dari naruto.

self1201 : updatenya beberapa hari sekali atau beberapa minggu sekali? Gak nentu itu mah, aku gak bisa nentuin, tapi aku usahain update nya akan sangat cepat.

Uzumaki 21 : kapan naruto keluar dari desa? Itu masih rahasia.

.

.semoga chapter ini sangat memuaskan dan tidak ada yang kecewa.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya,

Naruto bangun pagi sepertia biasanya, Naruto pun seperti biasa melakukan olahraga sebelum mandi, setelah selasai berolahrga, Naruto pun pergi mandi, 15 menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto pun memakai baju seperti kemarin yaitu baju berwarna hitam dengan lambang clan uzumaki di belakangnya dan memakai celana putih pendek, Naruto pun merapihkan sedikit rambutnya di cermin dan sekarang Naruto sangat mirip dengan yondaime hokage tetapi Naruto hanya memiliki tiga garis di pipi kanan dan pipi kiri sebanyak 3 buah, Naruto hari ini terlihat sangat tampan dengan tinggi badan yang sudah meninggi dan rambutnya yang sudah panjang seperti yondaime hokage bentuk rambutnya.

Naruto pun membereskan barang-barang bawaan yang akan di bawa Naruto saat nanti misi, setelah selesai Naruto memakai pelindung kepala dengan lambang konoha di kepalanya, Naruto pun sudah siap untuk melakukan misi pertamanya bersama dengan tim 7, Naruto pun hanya memandang datar bayangan dirinya di cermin.

'aku akan mencari seorang anggota untuk tim ku dan semoga saja di kirigakure aku menemukan orang tersebut' pikir Naruto.

Naruto pun pergi meniggalkan apartemennya dan berjalan menuju kedai ichiraku, di perjalanan menuju kedai ramen tersebut ada yang melihat Naruto penuh dendam, ada juga yang terpesona oleh ketampanan Naruto terutama anak seusianya, Naruto tidak memperdulikan itu, Naruto terus melanjutkan ke kedai ichiraku dan akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di kedai tersebut.

"paman aku pesan ramen 1 ukuran jumbo" ucap Naruto.

"ya tunggu sebentar Naruto" jawab paman Teuchi.

"ini Naruto" ucap paman Teuchi sambil meletakan ramen pesanan Naruto di meja.

"mau kemana kau Naruto? Tumben kau sudah rapih jam segini" ucap paman Teuchi.

"aku akan menjalankan misi paman" jawab Naruto.

"semoga berhasil Naruto untuk misi pertamamu" ucap paman Teuchi sambil pergi ke dapur kembali.

"semoga saja paman" jawab Naruto.

Naruto pun akhirnya beres memakan mie ramennya yang berukuran jumbo tersebut.

"paman uangnya aku simpan di meja" ucap Naruto sembari meninggalkan kedai ramen tersebut.

"ya" jawab paman Teuchi.

Naruto pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gerbang konoha untuk menemui tim 7.

Naruto pun akhirnya sampai di gerbang konoha.

"ohayou Naruto kun" sapa Sakura.

"ohayou sakura chan" balas Naruto seperti biasa ramah.

"Kakashi sensei kemana sih sudah telat 15 menit juga dari waktu yang dia buat sendiri" keluh Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam seperti biasa.

'dobe aku sangat ingin sekali bertarung denganmu, aku ingin tahu seberapa besar kekuatanmu itu sehingga kau mendapat gelar rockie of the years yang seharusnya menjadi milikku' pikir Sasuke.

"ada apa denganmu teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"hn" jawab Sasuke.

'cih seperti biasa clan uchiha memang selalu angkuh dan selalu mementingkan ego' pikir Naruto.

2 jam kemudian.

POFF

"yo minna, maaf terlambat tadi aku-" " KAU BERBOHONG Kakashi sensei" teriak Sakura memotong pembicaraan Kakashi.

"sebaiknya kita berangkat dan aku juga sudah membawa orang yang akan kita lindungi smapai ke Negara kirigakure" ucap Kakashi.

"silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian" perintah Kakashi.

"aku Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura, mohon bantuannya" ucap Sakura sambil membungkukan badannya pada pria tua tersebut.

"aku Uzumaki Naruto, mohon bantuannya" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya.

"nama ku adalah Tazuna, mohon bantuannya minna" ucap pria tua tersebut atau Tazuna.

Dan mereka semua pergi menuju desa Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san secara geografis nami no kuni lebih dekat dengan kirigakure

kan. Kenapa kau memilih konoha ? "Tanya sakura.

"Jadi, kau belum tahu ya tentang perang ! " Jawab tazuna

"Biar aku jelaskan" Ujar Kakashi. "Sebenarnya di kirigakure telah

terjadi perang saudara. Perang ini dipicu oleh yondaime mizukage yagura

yang menetapkan sebuah peraturan yaitu melenyapkan semua pengguna kekei

genkai karena dianggap berbahaya"

"Peraturan macam apa itu, seenaknya saja membunuh orang dengan alasan

berbahaya" potong naruto.

"Sudahlah jangan dipirkan hal itu. Sebaiknya kita harus berkonsentari

pada misi ini agar capat selesai" Ujar kakashi menenangkan

"mari kita berangkat Tazuna-san" ucap Kakashi.

Mereka berlima pun akhirnya berangkat, di perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara semuanya diam.

Hening.

Itulah keadaan yang sedang terjadi, tetapi tiba-tiba puluhan shuriken menyerang Naruto bersama yang lainnya tetapi Kakashi dan yang lainnya berhasil menghindar.

Munculah 4 orang bertubuh besar dengan tattoo hampir di seluruh badannya, orang-orang tersebut mempunyai badan besar dan berotot, mereka semua membawa senjata besar seperti pedang yang sangat tajam, DLL.

"berikan harta yang kalian punya kalau tidak kalian akan ku bunuh" ucap orang yang membawa pedang besar.

Kakashi merapal segel dengan cepat.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" ucap Kakashi.

Dan seketika air sungai yang sedang mengalir berubah menjadi naga dari air dan naga air tersebut menyerang orang tersebut.

DHUAAARRRRR

Ledakan pun terjadi, orang itu masih berdiri walaupun darah mengalir dari luka serangan barusan.

Akan tetapi Kakashi sudah ada di belakang orang tersebut.

"Raikiri" ucap Kakashi.

Dan dari tangan Kakashi pun menyelimuti telapak tangan kanannya,

JRASHHHHH

Kakashi memotong leher orang tersebut dan kepalnya terputus dari badannya, tubuh tanpa kepala itu pun ambruk seketika, Kakashi pun melemparkan kepala yang berlumuran darah yang sangat banyak tersebut.

Ketiga orang temannya hanya memandang ngeri pada kakashi.

"Kakashi si peninja peniru" ucap salah satu orang tersebut.

JRASHHHHHH

"ARGHHHHHHH" teriak orang yang barusan baru berbicara pada Kakashi tersebut.

Kepala orang itu hancur karena Naruto melempar kunai yang sudah berselimuti chakra angin untuk mempertajam kunai tersebut dan hasilnya kunai itu pun berhasil menghancurkan kepala orang tersebut.

Tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa dan tak berkepala itu pun seketika ambruk dan memperlihatkan Naruto di belakangnya.

'Naruto ? bagaimana bisa dia menghancurkan kepala orang itu?' pikir Kakashi penasaran.

"katon gokakyou no jutsu" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke menyemburkan api yang lumayan besar kepada dua orang tersebut, walaupun mereka bukan ninja tetapi mereka memeliki refleks yang bagus untuk menghindar dari jutsu Sasuke.

"Katon: Dai Endan (Elemen Api: Peluru Api Besar)" ucap Kakashi.

Kakashi menembakan peluru api besar dari mulutnya dan Kakashi mengarahkannya ke dua orang tersebut, kedua orang tersebur membelalakan matanya melihat peluru api besar mengarah kearah mereka karena mereka bukan ninja hanya seorang perampok, dan kedua orang itu pun hangus terbakar oleh jutsu Kakashi, tetapi Naruto belum puas, Naruto kembali mebuat segel dengan cepat.

"-fuuton : shinku renppa(ratusan pedang angin)" ucap Naruto.

Naruto membuat ratusan pedang angin dan pedang angin itu pun seketika melesat kearah mayat yang baru saja tewas oleh Kakashi,

DHUAAAARRRR

Ledakan pun terjadi saat jutsu Naruto mengantam tubuh tak bernyawa itu dan darah berceceran kemana-mana dan tubuh mereka pun sudah hancur lebur dan hanya menyisakan darahnya saja.

"sudah Naruto kau jangan terlalu sadis pada mereka" ucap Kakashi.

"hn" ucap Naruto.

'ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi bersikap dingin dan tatapannya pun seakan ingin membunuh siapa saja' pikir Kakashi.

Tazuna dan Sakura hanya bisa shock melihat kejadian barusan yang di lakukan Naruto.

"ayo Tazuna-san kita lanjutkan perjalanannya" ucap Kakashi.

Tazuna hanya mengangguk saja dan kembali berjalan menuju desanya.

Malam pun tiba, Kakashi bersama Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Tazuna terpaksa berkemah di hutan, sekarang bagian Naruto yang mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya.

Semalaman Naruto hanya mengobrol dengan kyuubi di bawah alam sadarnya karena semalam Naruto tidak mendeteksi adanya tanda-tanda musuh yang mendekat.

Matahari masih belum mau menunjukan sinarnya, Naruto memutuskan berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat itu, tetapi Naruto merasakan dirinya sedang diawasi dan di ikuti oleh orang lain.

'ada yang mengikutiku ternyata' pikir Naruto.

"keluarlah kalian semua…." Ucap Naruto.

"anbu kirigakure" lanjut Naruto.

Dan keluarlah 5 anbu kirigakure yang dari tadi mengikuti Naruto.

"hebat juga kau bisa merasakan kedatangan kami bocah" ucap salah satu anbu kirigakure.

"hn, mau apa kalian?" Tanya Naruto langsung to the point.

"kami ingin kau menyerahkan bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhmu itu, jincuriki kyuubi" ucap anbu kirigakure lainnya.

"dan Yagura-sama akan senang kita menangkap seorang jincuriki dari desa lain" ucap anbu kirigakure.

"heh kau mau kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuhku? Jangan harap BAJINGAN SIALAN" teriak Naruto murka.

Naruto merapal segel dengan cepat.

"fuuton repusho (badai angin pngoyak)" ucap Naruto.

Naruto menciptakan badai angin berkekuatan cukup besar, angin tersebut mengarah kearah anbu kirigakure tersebut.

Anbu itu pun terkoyak seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan satu orang mati karena mendapatkan luka sayatan yang sangat dalam dan tubuhnya pun terbelah menjadi dua.

Anbu kirigakure pun tak tinggal diam, salah satu anbu merapal segel dengan cepat.

"kirigakure no jutsu" ucap anbu tersebut.

Dan seketika kabut tebal pun menyelimuti hutan ini.

Anbu kirigakure pun menghilang entah kemana, penglihatan Naruto terganggu karena kabut tebal yang diciptakan oleh para anbu kirigakure.

Naruto pun menggunakan sharingannya akan tetapi sama saja, Naruto masih tidak tau letak musuh dimana.

JRASHHH JRASHHH JRASHHH JRASHHHH

"arghhhhh" pekik Naruto kesakitan karena tubuhnya tersayat oleh kunai-kunai yang entah datang dari mana.

Darah segar pun mengalir dari luka tersebut.

JRASHHHH

"ARGHHHH" teriak Naruto kesakitan.

Naruto tertusuk kunai milik anbu kirigakure di bagian perutnya, darahpun keluar dari bekas luka tersebut.

Naruto merapal segel dengan cepat.

"fuuton kamikaze (tornado angin)" ucap Naruto.

Dan seketika muncul tornado angin yang besar dan kabut itu pun hilang seketika, anbu kirigakure pun muncul penuh dengan luka di seluruh tubuhnya.

'aku harus mengalahkannya sebelum aku kehabisan chakraku' pikir Naruto.

Naruto merapal segel kembai dengan cepat.

" Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Elemen Api: Jurus Api Naga Raksasa)" ucap Naruto.

Naruto menyemburkan api dan api tersebut berubah menjadi naga api raksasa, naga api tersebut meluncur dengan cepat kearah para anbu kirigakure.

Semua anbu kirigakure pun membuat segel secara bersamaan.

"Suiton: Suijinheki" ucap keempat anbu tersebut secara bersamaan.

Para anbu Menembakkan air dari mulut sehingga membuat dinding raksasa dari air.

DHUAARRRRRRRR

Dua jutsu hebat pun berbenturan dan menciptakan ledakan yang lumayan besar.

Asap pun mengilingi mereka akibat dari jutsu mereka yang bertabrakan, sharingan Naruto pun aktif dan menunjukan 3 tomoe, Naruto pun mengeluarkan gulungan dari tasnya dan membuka gulungan tersebut.

POFF

Dan munculah Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Naruto pun mengambil pedang kusanagi tersebut.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana( Pedang Petir Chidori)"

Dan kusanagi naruto pun diselimuti chakra elemen petir.

Asap yang masih mengelilingi mereka di maanfaatkan oleh Naruto, Naruto pun berlari mendekati anbu tersebut dan akhirnya ketemu, naruto pun menebas kepala salah satu anbu kirigakure tersebut.

"ARGHHHHH" teriak anbu tersebut kesakitan saat Naruto menebas lehernya dan kepalanya pun seketika terputus.

Darah segar mengalir dan membasahi rumput sehingga membuat rumput tersebut menjadi berwarna merah.

Naruto berlari kembali mencari anbu lainnya, Naruto sangat leluasa bergerak karena penglihatannya menggunakan sharingan, Naruto pun menemukan satu anbu lagi dan Naruto tanpa busa basi langsung menebas perut anbu tersebut sampai terbelah dua.

"ARGGHHHHH" teriak anbu tersebut.

Dan seketika tubuh anbu itu pun ambruk karena sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Asap pun menghilang dan menunjukan dua orang anbu lagi yang masih hidup.

Naruto membuat segel kembali dengan cepat.

"fuuton: shinku renppa" ucap Naruto.

Naruto membuat ratusan pedang angin yang terbuat dari angin dan melemprkannya kearah dua anbu kirigakure.

Kedua anbu kirigakure tersebut tidak tinggal diam, mereka membuat segel secara bersamaan.

". Doton: Doryuuheki (Elemen Tanah: Dinding Pelindung Tanah)"

"Suiton: Suijinheki"

Dan kedua anbu kirigakure itu pun membuat pelindung masing –masing.

Tetapi saking banyaknya pedang angin buatan Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi pertahanan yang di buat mereka hancur seketika oleh jutsu Naruto.

JRASHHHH JRASHHHH

"ARGHHHHHHH" teriak kedua anbu tersebut saat ratusan pedang angin mengenai mereka.

Dan seketika badan mereka hancur dan darah berceceran dimana-mana dan sungai yang ada di sampingnya menjadi berwarna merah gara-gara darah para anbu tersebut.

Kakashi bersama Sakura, Sasuke dan Tazuna pun datang secara bersamaan, tetapi tubuh Naruto ambruk seketika datangnya Kakashi karena luka Naruto yang menyebabkan Naruto kekurangan darah.

1 jam kemudian.

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"a-aw" ucap Naruto saat menggerakan badannya.

"jangan banyak bergerak dulu Naruto kun" ucap Sakura.

Naruto pun melirik kea rah Kakashi dan bertanya.

"bagaimana Kakashi sensei bisa menemukanku?" Tanya Naruto.

FLASHBACK

DHUARRRRRR

"ledakan apa itu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Naruto" ucap kakashi tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari yang di panggil.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna-san bangun, kita diserang" ucap Kakashi.

Kakashi dan bersama tiga orang lainnya pergi mencari Naruto, dan akhirnya Kakashi menemukan Naruto yang sedang memegangi perutnya yang sedang terluka dan Kakashi melihat darah dimana-mana dan mayat yang terbunuh secara sadis pun berserakan dimana-mana.

'apa ini perbuatan Naruto?' pikir Kakashi penasaran.

'i-ini sangat s-sadis' pikir Sakura.

'dobe apa ini ulahmu?' pikir Sasuke.

Kakashi pun berlari melihat Naruto yang suah ambruk dan akhirnya Kakashi membawa Naruto ke temapt yang aman.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"sekarang kau merasa lebih baik Naruto?"Tanya Kakashi.

"aku sudah baikan Kakashi sensei" jawab Naruto.

Kakashi bersama dan yang lainnya pergi melanjtkan perjalanannya ke kirigakure.

Di perjalanan Naruto menceritkan saat tadi anbu kirigakure menyerangnya,

"ini akan menjadi misi ranking A, seharusnya ini hanya misi ranking C" ucap Kakashi.

"Nami No Kuni adalah Negara miskin, karena kegiatan ekonomi nyaris tidak

bisa dilakukan dan pengaruh gatou si pengusaha licik yang mempengaruhi

daimyo sehingga dia bisa memonopoli pelayaran Nami No Kuni. Aku berjuang

demi negaraku untuk membangun sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan Nami-Hi

untuk memajukan perekonomian. Uangku sudah habis untuk membangun

jembatan, makanya aku hanya sanggup menyewa ninja untuk misi tingkat C.

Tapi kalau kalian ingin meninggalkan aku disini juga tidak apa-apa.

Dirumah hanya ada putri dan cucuku, mungkin mereka akan menangisiku

karena sehabis kalian meniggalkanku mungkin ninja bayaran gatou akan

menghabisiku. "

"apakah kita akan membatalkan misinya atau melanjutkannya? Karena seorang genin seharusnya tidak menjalankan misi ranking A." ucap Kakashi.

"kita lanjutkan saja sensei" jawab Sasuke.

"baiklah terserah kalian" ucap Kakashi.

.

.

.SKIP TIME

Akhirnya tim Kakashi pun sampai di kirigakure.

Dan sekarang mereka sedang melewati jembatan yang besar, Kakashi merasa ada ninja yang mengikuti mereka.

"kalian semua berhati-hatilah" ucap Kakashi.

Dan seseorang sedang berjalan kearah mereka, orang itu memiliki ciri-ciri memakai perban di bagian mulutnya dan membawa pedang yang sangat besar di punggungnya.

"Wah-wah aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan copy-ninja kakashi no

sharingan" ucap zabuza sombong.

"Wah siapa yang datang kali ini, hmm, Zabuza momochi salah satu dari

tujuh shinobi gatana atau boleh kusebut Kirigakure No Kijin" Timpal kakashi.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Zabuza langsung merapal jutsu dengan cepat.

"kirigakure no jutsu" ucap Zabuza.

Dan munculah kabut tebal yang mengelilngi mereka.

"sialan" umpat Kakashi.

TRANG

Kakashi menahan pedang Zabuza menggunakan kunainya, Zabuza pun menghilang kembali dari hadapan Kakashi.

'kemana perginya dia?' pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi melihat daerah sekitarnya dengan seksama.

JRASHH

"arghh" pekik Kakashi kesakitan karena tangannya barusan terkena pedang Zabuza dan darah mengalir dari luka tersebut.

'sial, kalau aku bertarung ditempat ini pasti aku akan mati' pikir Kakashi.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura lindungi Tazuna-san dan pergi dari tempat ini" perintah Kakashi.

"baik sensei" jawab mereka kompak.

Kakashi pun membuka pelindung kepala yang menutupi mata kirinya, dan memperlihatkan mata sharingan.

Kakashi mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah.

TRANG.

Kakashi menahan pedang Zabuza sekuat tenaga dengan kunainya.

"mata sharingan heh? Tidak akan mempan kau menggunakannya disini" ucap Zabuza.

TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG

Suara benda tajam berbenturan dan pertarungan Kakashi dan Zabuza pun sangat cepat, pertarungan tersebut tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa karena saking cepatnya mereka bergerak.

"Sasuke sebaiknya kita bantu Kakashi sensei dan sakura-chan jaga Tazuna san" ucap Naruto.

"hn" balas Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun berlari kedalam kabut tersebut.

Zabuza dan Kakashi merapal segel dengan cepat.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" ucap Kakashi dan Zabuza secara bersamaan.

Dan munculah dua naga air besar.

DHUARRRR

Ledakanpun terjadi karena dua naga air tersebut saling bertabrakan.

"tidak salah mereka memberi julukan Kakashi si peninja peniru" ucap Zabuza.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu"

"fuuton shinkuugakyu no jutsu"

Dan munculah puluhan peluru dari api dan dari angin yang menuju Zabuza.

"Suiton: Suijinheki" ucap Zabuza.

Dan Zabuza menyemburkan air dan membentuk sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari air, jutsu Naruto dan Sasuke pun tertahan oleh dinding air tersebut.

Naruto merapal segel kembali dengan cepat.

" fuuton repusho" ucap Naruto.

Naruto menyemburkan angin berskala besar dan kabut tadi pun menghilang seketika, angin tersebut pun mengarah ke Zabuza.

Badan Zabuza pun terkoyak seperti habis tersayat oleh benda tajam.

Kakashi yang melihat Zabuza yang mulai lemah pun langsung membuat segel.

"chidori" ucap Kakashi.

Munculah listrik dalam tangan Kakashi dan Kakashi berlari menghampiri Zabuza dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

JRASHHH

"argghhhh" pekik Zabuza kesakitan saat chidori Kakashi menembus jantungnya.

Darah pun mengalir dari lubang tersebut.

Kakashi yang merasakan adanya bahaya langsung menghindar,

sesaat setelah Kakashi menghidar meluncur beberapa senbon yang langsung

mengenai zabuza.

Zabuza yang sudah terkena senbon langsung tidak bergerak dan mati.

Kakashi langsung melihat ke arah senbon itu berasal dan disana berdiri

seseorang yang menggunakan topeng, jika dilihat dari topengnya dia

adalah hunter-nin kirigakure.

Hunter-nin tersebut langsung menghampiri tubuh zabuza dan

menggendongnya. "Terima kasih karena telah mengalahkan orang ini dan

sisanya biar aku yang urus" kata hunter-nin tersebut.

Kakashi langsung memeriksa untuk memastikan apakah zabuza masih hidup

atau sudah mati. Setelah memeriksanya Kakashi kemudian membiarkan

hunter-nin tersebut untuk membawa tubuh zabuza.

Tim 7 segera mengahampiri kakashi dan memastikan kalau sensei mereka

tidak apa-apa.

Mereka segera melanjutkan perjalananya ke rumah tazuna yang ternyata

berjarak seperempat jam jika berjalan kaki. Selama perjalanan, mereka

diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kakashi masih mencurigai sosok

hunter-nin tersebut.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya tazuna segera berteriak "Tadaima,

Tsunami-chan, ini aku"

Seorang perempuan membuka pintu dan berkata "Okaerinasi, Otou-san.

Bagaimana, berhasil ya ? "

"Tsunami-chan, tolong rawat mereka tadi kita mendapat serangan dari

beberapa ninja. " ujar tazuna sambil masuk

Didalam rumah terapat seorang anak kecil yang ternyata adalah cucunya

tazuna. Tim 7 beserta kakashi segera masuk dan mendapat pengobatan dari

tsunami.

Yang paling parah adalah kakashi karena dia kehabisan chakra dan terlalu

lama menggunakan sharingan.

*keesokan harinya*

"Naruto-kun bangun sarapan sudah siap" teriak sakura di depan pintu

"Ya, ya sebentar" Balas Naruto

Naruto segera turun untuk sarapan. Di meja makan semua orang sudah

menunggunya untuk memulai sarapan. Hening, itulah suasana sarapan hingga

selesai. Hingga Naruto memecah keheningan "Kakashi-sensei apa kau

tidak curiga dengan hunter-nin kemarin ? "

"Ya aku memang curiga dengan tingkah hunter-nin kemarin, bagaimana

menurutmu Naruto ? " Tanya kakashi

"Menurut pendapatku zabuza belum mati dan hunter-nin itu adalah palsu,

dia mungkin rekan dari zabuza" balas Naruto

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Kakashi sensei kemarin sudah memeriksanya bukan kalau dia

sudah mati Naruto-kun " potong sakura

"Itu mungkin Sakura, karena di dunia medis ada beberapa titik di tubuh

manusia yang bisa menyebabkan mati suri, dan hunter-nin kemarin

menancapkan senbon pada leher Zabuza, apa aku benar kakashi-sensei ? "

balas Naruto

"Ya semua yang dikatakan Naruto memang masuk akal, dan alasan lain yang

membuat aku curiga adalah prinsip kerja dari seorang hunter-nin adalah

membunuh dan melenyapkan missing-nin ditempat, dan kalau perlu bukti

maka hanya diperlukan kepalanya saja" jawab Kakashi

Suasana kembali hening, hingga Kakashi berkata "Kalau begitu mulai

sekarang kalian akan berlatih, dan mengingat zabuza kemarin terluka

parah maka waktu penyembuhannya mungkin satu minggu"

*di hutan dekat rumah tazuna*

"Sekarang kalian akan berlatih berjalan di atas pohon" kata Kakashi.

Kakashi memperagakannya dan mulai berjalan di atas pohon. Setelah Kakashi

berada diatas dia berkata "Sekarang giliran kalian". Tim 7

mengangguk dan mulai, tapi baru beberapa langkah dua orang terjatuh, dengan sekali coba Naruto sudah bisa.

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan muridnya yang gila latihan

itu. Naruto pun meminta izin untuk jalan-jalan ke hutan, dia kemudian bermeditasi untuk

menuju kealam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.MINDSCAPE

"Ada apa kau menemuiku gaki ?"Tanya kyuubi

" aku kesini ingin meminta izin

darimu untuk berlatih memakai kekuatanmu. Aku sadar kalau aku hanya

mengandalkan kekuatanku saat ini maka aku bisa kalah, aku bisa saja

memakai kekuatan sharingan ataupun rinnegan, tapi jika aku menunjukannya sekarang maka

akan mengundang banyak kecurigaan dan musuh tentunya. "

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi kau jangan membuka hakke fuin ini dulu.

Aku takut tubuhmu yang masih kecil itu tak sanggup menahan semua

chakraku "

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memulai latihanku" kata naruto kemudian

kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

.

.

Naruto membuat kekkai kedap suara terlebih dahulu agar tidak ada yang

mengganggu latihannya. Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya dan chakra kyuubi

mulai keluar dari tubuhnya, naruto membuka matanya dan nampaklah pupil

merah dengan iris vertical.

Setelah berlatih seharian naruto pulang ke rumah tazuna. Saat di tengah

jalan ia bertemu dengan seorang wainta yang sedang berlatih di tempat latihan. Naruto

memutuskan untuk melihatnya, Naruto pun memperhatikan wanita tersebut dan saat wanita tersebut mengeluarkan jutsu yang Naruto belum pernah lihat.

'itukan elemen hyoton' pikir Naruto.

Naruto pun menghampiri wanita tersebut dan pertama yang di pikirkan Naruto.

'cantik' pikirnya.

"hai, barusan itu elemen es bukan yang kau gunakan?" Tanya Naruto.

"iya itu jutsu clan ku" jawab wanita tersebut Haku.

"pengguna kekkei genkai yah? Apa kau mau menjadi anggota tim ku?" Tanya Naruto kepada Haku.

"tim apa? Dan tujuannya apa?" Tanya Haku.

"tidak enak kan kalau mengobrol tidak tau namanya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto.

"namaku yuki Haku" ucap Haku.

"apa kau memeliki dendam pada Yagura?" Tanya Naruto.

Haku tersentak dan segera menunduk.

"aku ingin membunuh dia Naruto kun, karena dia telah membunuh semua keluargaku" ucap Haku dan Haku pun mengangis.

"apakah kau mau mengahancurkan kirigakure?" Tanya Naruto.

"ya Naruto-kun" jawab Haku.

"aku akan membantumu mengalahkan yagura dan menghancurkan kirigakure, aku juga berniat akan menghancurkan desa konoha karena semua penduduk desa membenciku, tetapi kau harus menjadi anggota dari tim ku dan kita akan mencari ninja lainnya yang berkekuatan besar dan sangat kuat beserta para pengguna kekkei genkai lainnya" jelas Naruto.

"aku akan menjadi anggota tim mu Naruto kun" ucap Haku.

"dan kau adalah Hunter nin kemarin kan yang membawa Zabuza? Dan kalau kau meragukan kekuatanku dan ingin melihat kekuatan ku tunggu saja saat Zabuza dan Kakashi sensei bertarung satu minggu lagi, aku akan menunjukan sedikit kekuatan ku nanti" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum evil.

Haku yang mendegar itu tersentak. 'bagiamana Naruto kun bisa tau kalau kemarin itu aku?' pikir Haku.

"b-bagaimana bisa Naruto kun tau itu aku?" Tanya Haku.

"aku sudah tau chakramu Haku-chan" balas Naruto.

"ada satu orang yang telah bergabung sebelum kamu Haku-chan, yaitu Hinata Hyuuga" ucap Naruto.

'aku akan mengumpulkan 9 ninja yang sangat kuat, dan sekarang aku sudah memiliki 2 anggota, tinggal 7 orang lagi' pikir Naruto

"hmm baiklah Naruto kun, tetapi aku akan tinggal dimana kalau Naruto-kun kembali ke konoha?" Tanya Haku.

"aku sudah menyiapkan apartemen di sebuah desa kecil dan saat aku sudah keluar dari desa aku akan menjemputmu Haku-chan" ucap Naruto, dan tanpa Haku sadari dirinya sudah memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"arigatou Naruto-kun" ucap Haku.

"dan Haku-chan setelah selesai pertarungan antara Kakashi sensei dan Zabuza, dan aku akan kembali ke konoha tetapi aku akan menyiapkan chi-bunshin yang akan melindungi dirimu selama aku di konoha, aku juga akan merekrut orng-orang kembali untuk bergabung bersama tim kita" ucap Naruto.

"sekali lagi terima kasih Naruto-kun kau sangat perhatian" ucap Haku, 'dan sangat tampan' lanjut Haku.

.

.

.

DI DESA SUNAGAKURE.

"Hey monster, pergi kau dari sini" ucap seorang warga kepada anak berambut merah dan kira-kira umurnya 13 tahun.

"dasar kau monster pembunuh" ucap penduduk lainnya.

"mati saja kau monster" ucap salah penduduk.

Anak tersebut hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya sambil menahan tangis.

Gaara, itulah nama anak tersebut, selama 13 tahun ini dia selalu di ejek, di benci bahkan ada yang hampir membunuhnya kalau pasir yang selalu melindungiya tidak ada.

Gaara POV

Selama aku hidup aku selalu di benci oleh penduduk desa, aku belum pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang sedikitpun, keluarga? Mereka semua membenciku bahkan ayahku sendiri ingin membunuhku.

Ironiskan hidupku? Sanagt ironis kehidupanku.

Teman? Jangan harap, setiap aku mendekati anak seusia ku mereka melemparkan kunai kearah ku dan mengejekku dengan sebutan monster. Apakah aku terlihat seperti monster?.

Aku selalu sendirian, tidak pernah ada yang memperhatikan ku, semua penduduk desa ini ingin aku mati atau pergi dari desa ini. Ayahku yang searang menjadi kazekage sama saja seperti penduduk desa lainnya yang ingin aku mati.

Aku ingin sekali merasakan di perhatikan oleh seseorang atau aku ingin mempunyai seorang teman yang bisa membuatku tertawa disaat sedih seperti ini tapi sepertinya sangat mustahil.

Aku berjanji kepada diriku untuk menghancurkan desa sialan ini, akan ku bunuh mereka yang ingin membunuhku, tunggu saja aku akan membalaskan dendam pada kalian, kalian akan merasakan rasa sakit yang kalian berikan pada ku selama ini.

Tunggu saja.

Gaara POV END

.

.

.

.

*Hyuga mansion*

Hari ini hinata, tou-sannya, beserta adiknya berada di ruangan latihan

Hyuga. Hari ini hiashi akan mengetes kemampuan hinata setelah menjadi

genin dengan adiknya.

Pertandingan antara hinata dengan adiknya pun dimulai. Hinata mulai

melakukan pukulan-pukulannya dengan gesit dan lincah. Hanabi kewalahan

dengan gerakan hinata yang cepat, bukan hanya cepat tapi tenaganya juga

jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Akhirnya setelah 10 menit saling

memukul dan menendang pemenangnya adalah Hinata.

Hiashi cukup kaget dengan perkembangan hinata sejak terakhir kali ia

mengetesnya. Tapi ia bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanya dengan ekspresi

datarnya. "Hinata, siapa yang melatihmu sehingga kau menjadi kuat

seperti ini ? " Tanya Hiashi datar.

"aku berlatih sendiri" Jawab Hinata sambil meninggalkan Hiashi.

'ada dengan hinata? Kenapa sikapnya sangat dingin' pikir Hishi.

Hinata mendekati hanabi kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata "Ayo,

kita kembali Hanabi" ucap Hinata. Hanabi menerima uluran

tangannya dan berkata "Baiklah Nee-chan". Mereka berdua kemudian

meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

1 minggu kemudian.

Hari ini tazuna yang dikawal oleh tim 7 akan mulai membangun jembatan,

yang sebelumnya ditunda satu minggu untuk pemulihan tim 7. Naruto juga

tidak lupa meninggalkan sebuah bunshin di rumah tazuna untuk

berjaga-jaga kalau ada yang menggangu putri dan cucunya.

Semua berjalan lancar dan tidak ada yang menghalangi hingga siang. Namun

tiba-tiba sebuah kabut muncul. Tim 7 beserta kakashi yang awalnya

bersantai langsung bersiaga. Dan di ujung jembatan nampaklah dua orang.

Yang satu adalah Zabuza momochi dan yang satunya lagi adalah hunter-nin

yang membawa zabuza kemarin.

Zabuza langsung berteriak "Sekarang Haku" dan dijawab "Baiklah,

zabuza-sama" oleh hunter-nin tersebut. Haku kemudian melemparkan puluhan

senbon ke arah tazuna. Kakashi, naruto, dan sasuke langsung mengeluarkan

kunai untuk menangkis puluhan senbon yang mengarah pada tazuna,

sementara sakura sudah bersiaga di depan tazuna.

Setelah semua senbon berhasil ditangkis sasuke langsung berlari untuk

menerjang haku. Naruto dan kakashi juga ikut berlari untuk menyerang

zabuza. Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi antara sasuke dengan Naruto melawan haku dan

kakashi melawan zabuza.

Sasuke yang berlari ke arah haku langsung berusaha memukul topengnya,

namun haku bisa menghindarinya. Lalu haku mencoba memukul perut sasuke

namun ditahan oleh tangan kiri sasuke. Sasuke mencengkram erat tangan

haku, menariknya ke samping dan mencoba menghantam perut haku dengan

lututnya, namun haku menahan lutut sasuke dengan tangan yang satunya,

kemudian melempar sasuke ke belakang, tapi sasuke bisa mendarat dengan

sempurna.

Sementara kakashi masih sibuk menyerang zabuza dengan kunainya. Gerakan zabuza lebih lincah dari sebelumnya dan dia lebih lihai

dalam memainkan pedangnya. Kakashi mencoba menyerang dari belakang. Namun mereka Kakashi masih kerepotan, karena pedang

besarnya selalu menghalang serangannya.

Setelah sasuke mendarat dengan sempurna, dia kemudian mengambil beberapa

shuriken dan melemparkannya secara beruntun pada haku. Haku yang melihat

itu hanya menghindar saja, kamudian haku melihat sebuah celah dan segera

melemparkan senbonnya, namun sasuke bisa menghindarinya. Mereka berdua

terus saling melempar senjata hingga area pertarungan mereka menjauh

dari tempat pertarungan kakashi

"Kali ini aku akan

menunjukan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya, dan aku tidak akan lengah lagi".

Kakashi kemudian membuka hitai-atenya dan menampakan sharingannya.

•

Sementara itu ditempat sasuke, sasuke terus melempar shurikennya, tapi

serangannya selalu terhalang oleh senbon haku. Sasuke kemudian melempar

20 shuriken dan segera merapal handseal dan berkata "Fire Release :

Thousand Phoenix" dan dari mulut sasuke keluar sebuah api yang segera

membungkus semua shuriken yang dilemparnya tadi dan membentuk seperti

puluhan burung api. Haku yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam saja, dia

kemudian melakukan handseal dan berkata "Ice Release : Ice Wall" dan

dinding es terbentuk di depan haku dan segera membendung serangan sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat itu kemudian mengaktifkan sharingannya dan tampaklah

sharingan dengan dua tomoe. Sasuke berlari ke arah haku dan segera

menyerangnya dengan sebuah kunai di tangannya. Haku hanya bisa

menghindar karena gerakan sasuke lebih cepat dari sebelumnya karena

telah mengaktifkan sharingan dan setiap ia akan menyerang gerakannya

selalu dibaca sharingan.

Haku kemudian mundur beberapa langkah dan segera melakukan handseal dan

berkata "Ice Release : Lance" dan terciptalah beberapa tombak yang

mengarah langsung pada sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung

melakukan serangkaian handseal dan berkata "Fire Release : Blaze Ball"

dan bola api super panas langsung melelehkan tombak tersebut.

Haku kemudian melakukan handseal lagi dan berkata "Ice Release : Snow

Storm Swallows" haku merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan munculah

sebuah es dan kemudian es situ pecah menjadi burung-burung kecil yang

melesat ke arah sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu melakukan handseal dan

berkata "Fire Release : Firewall Blast" sasuke menghentakan tangannya

ke tanah dan muncul kubah api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, kemudian kubah

api tersebut semakin membesar dan menabrak puluhan burung es milik haku.

Setelah kedua jutsu tadi bertabrakan, kedua penggunanya saling terdiam

untuk memikirkan cara mengalahkan satu sama lain

"heh aku tidak ajak dalam pesta kalian?" Tanya Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan pertarungan Sasuke.

Naruto melakukan handseal dengan cepat.

'aku lupa kalau ada Naruto kun disini' pikir Haku.

"Wind Release: Air Bullets " ucap Naruto.

Naruto Menembakan beberapa peluru angin berkecepatan tinggi kearah Haku.

Haku yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam saja, dia

kemudian melakukan handseal dan berkata .

"Ice Release : Ice Wall" ucap Haku.

Dan dinding es terbentuk di depan haku dan segera membendung serangan Naruto.

'dobe seberapa jauh kekuatan dirimu, aku merasa tertinggal jauh oleh mu' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke yang dari tadi masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tidak menyadari

kalau di belakangnya telah tercipta sebuah cermin es, dan dari dalam

cermin es itu terlihat haku sedang mencoba melemparkan senbonnya. Naruto menengok ke arah sasuke, dan matanya terbelalak dan segera

berteriak "Sasuke, awas dibelakangmu ! ".

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan naruto segera berbalik, namun terlambat

karena haku telah melesatkan puluhan senbon dari dalam cermin dan

JRAASS

Punggung sasuke tertusuk puluhan senbon dan dia kemudian memuntahkan

darah. Sasuke pun seketika pingsan.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melesat kearah cermin es itu.

Haku yang melihat naruto menuju ke arahnya segera melemparkan beberapa

senbon.

Naruto yang melihat puluhan senbon diarahkan padanya kemudian melakuakn handseal dengan cepat.

"fuuton: tate no kaze" ucap Naruto.

Dan seketika angin mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dan senbon itu pun tertahan oleh jutsu Naruto.

"sekarang buka topengmu….Haku-chan"perintah Naruto.

"baiklah..Naruto-kun" ucap Haku.

Haku pun membuka topengnya dan menampakan wajah cantik dari wanita tersebut.

"maaf tadi aku menyerang Naruto kun, aku hanya ingin mengetahui kekuatan ketua tim ku.." ucap Haku.

"dan aku minta maaf Naruto-kun karena telah membuat pingsan teman Naruto-kun" ucap Haku sambil menunduk, tanpa Naruto sadari Naruto langsung memeluk Haku dan Haku pun langsung membalas pelukan Naruto.

"tidak apa-apa, dia itu kuat, dan tidak akan mati dengan mudah" ucap Naruto.

Naruto mengelus-mengelus rambut Haku, Haku pun merasa sangat nyaman di pelukan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun aku harus membantu Zabuza-sama dahulu" ucap Haku.

"tidak, itu akan membuat kau terbunuh" ucap Naruto.

"tapi aku-" "kau gunakan saja chi-bunshin Haku chan" potong Naruto.

Haku pun langsung membuat chi-bunshin dan chi-bunshin tersebut shunsin ketempat pertarungan Zabuza.

"Haku-chan sebaiknya setelah ini kau harus segera menuju apartemenmu dan ini kuncinya, nanti setelah aku keluar dari desa aku akan ke apartemen kamu Haku chan" ucap Naruto.

"baiklah Naruto-kun" jawab Haku.

Pofff

Munculah chi-bunshin yang Naruto.

"selama aku tidak ada disampingmu dan aku takut kamu kenapa-napa , aku membuat chi-bunshin untuk melindungi anggota tim ku" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

'sangat tampan saat Naruto-kun tersenyum' pikir Haku.

Haku pun hanya mengangguk.

Tetapi Naruto merasakan ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraannya.

"keluarlah" ucap Naruto dingin.

'kenapa tiba-tiba sifat Naruto-kun sangat berbeda? Apakah sifat hangatnya selama ini hanya sebuah topeng?' pikir Haku.

"hebat sekali kau bocah bisa merasakan chakraku, sepertinya kau bukan seorang anak kecil biasa" ucap Anbu kirigakure trsebut.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"aku hanya ingin membunuh orang yang mempunyai kekkei genkai dan ini adalah misi dari yagura-sama, orang yang berada di sisimu adalah pengguna kekkei genkai dan aku akan membunuhnya dan sebaiknya kau pulang bocah bila kau tidak ingin mati di tanganku" ucap anbu tersebut meremehkan.

"mau membunuh wanita ini? Lawan aku terlebih dahulu, brengsek" ucap Naruto geram.

Tiba-tiba tekanan chakra Naruto meningkat drastis dan membuat tanah yang dipijaknya pun hancur seketika.

'apakah ini kekuatan Naruto-kun yang sebenarnya?' pikir Haku takut.

Anbu tersebut mundur beberapa langkah melihat tanah yang hancur tiba-tiba, anbu itu pun dengan cepat membuat handseal.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu" ucap anbu tersebut.

Seketika muncul naga air dari laut dan dengan cepat melesat kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja melihat naga air tersebut, Naruto pun membuat handseal.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" ucap Naruto.

Tiba-tiba naga air buatan Naruto pun muncul dan tabrakan antar jutsu tingkat tinggi pun tak terelakan.

DHUARRRR

Suara Benturan 2 naga air, anbu itu hanya bisa diam saat Naruto bisa meniru jutsunya.

'bagaimana bisa? Dia hanya anak kecil dan dia bisa menggunakan jutsu suiton tingkat tinggi, itu sangat mustahil' pikir anbu tersebut.

Anbu tersebut masih asik dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tak menyadari kalau di depannya sudah ada Naruto.

"Fūuton: Senpūken(pukulan angin tornado raksasa yg sngat kuat)" ucap Naruto pelan.

Naruto pun menghantamkan pukulan kearah wajah sang anbu tersebut dan pukulan Naruto menimbulkan angin tornado raksasa yang sngat kuat, seketika wajah anbu itu pun hancur saat Naruto menghantamkan pukulannya.

'A-APA? anbu tersebut mati hanya dengan satu kali pukulan dari Naruto-kun? Sepertinya aku tidak salah masuk tim Naruto-kun' pikir Haku.

.

.

.

.

"ketua" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dari dalam tanah(?).

"ada apa?" ucap ketua itu singkat.

"aku menemukan seorang yang sangat tepat untuk menggantikan si ular tua Bangka yang keluar dari organisasi kita, orang itu masih sangat kecil kira-kira umur 12 atau 13 tahun tapi kekuatannya sungguh luar biasa" ucap orang itu pada ketunya.

"siapa dia dan dari desa mana?" Tanya ketua pada orang di hadapannya.

"dia adalah…." Orang itu mengambil jeda terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"…Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha" lanjut orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Apa chapter ini mengecewakan? Semoga saja tiddak.

Yang suka sama pair NarutoxSakura sepertinya tidak akan terjadi di fic ini, fic ini mungkin pairingnya NARUTOXHINATA, NARUTOxHAKU,NARUTOxINO ataupun NARUTOxHAREM.

Kalian boleh memilihnya dan kirim lewat reviews.

Yang paling banyak akan kuusahakan pairnya itu.

Aku ingin menargetkan FANFIC ini reviewsnya diatas 500, semoga saja terjadi.

Fanfic ini mungkin di atas puluhan chapternya.

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya dan di jamin pasti akan tambah seru.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Uzumaki Naruto

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi.

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : berantaka,gak jelas,OOC,DLL.

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR SENIOR YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU.

Dan semoga reviewsnya menjadi sangat banyak,aku sangat senang melihat fic ku banyak sekali yang me reviews..

Balasan reviews:

Nyuga totong : mengetes kekuatan naruto oleh akatsuki? Akan kuusahakan, tapi paling dua orang anggota akatsuki.

Ai : Lebih baik naruto x harem jadi naruto sudah punya 2 anggota jadi anggota berapa apa 10 anggota tapi, 10 anggota sedikit sekali orang yan banyak itu misalnya 30 atau 100. Apa Sora ikut organisasi naruto dan seven swordman of the mist atau kirigakure no kijin, para kekkei genkai, jinchuriki, ingat cari juga ninja medis kalau anggota naruto terluka, ninja medisnya dokter tua yang difilm naruto shippuden 5 bond? Aku sudah menetapkan anggota tim naruto.

.1420 : gaara akan masuk grup naruto? Oke aku kasih bocoran dikit, gaara akan direkrut oleh naruto karena gaara mempunyai dendam terhadap desanya sendiri.

Oke kali ini aku akan mengadakan polling pair, kalau paling banyak akan ku jadikan pairingnya, :

NarutoxHinata

NarutoxHaku

Narutoxino

NarutoxHarem

Hasil polling akan aku update saat chapter 7 update.

Pilih pair favoritmu.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

Di tempat pertarungan zabuza dan kakashi.

Zabuza sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena anjing kakashi sudah menahan zabuza supaya tidak bisa bergerak dengan cara menggigtnya.

"zabuza sekarang kau akan mati" ucap kakashi.

Dan setelah itu telapak tangan kakashi telah ada chakra ration atau yang kta kenal sebagai raikiri.

ZRASHHHH

Mata kakashi terebelak karena yang sekarang terkena jutsu kakashi bukan zabuza melainkan anak buahnya.

"Zabuza-sama ini adalah pengorbanan terakhir dari ku dan selamat tinggal" ucap Haku yang palsu.

Haku pun seketika amrbruk dengan darah mengalir dari luka tersebut.

"H-Haku kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya zabuza sedih karena zabuza sudah menganggap haku adalah anak perempuannya.

"HEH KUKIRA KAU AKAN MUDAH MELAKUKAN TUGAS INI, TETAPI YANG AKU LIHAT KAU KALAH DENGAN MEREKA, PERCUMA KU BAYAR KAU ZABUZA" teriak seorang laki-laki yang bernama Gatou.

Zabuza pun sangat marah mendegar ucapan dari Gatou.

'gara-gara dia Haku mati,akan ku bunuh kau bajingan' pikir zabuza.

Zabuza mengambil sebuah kunai dan segera berlari kearah anak buah Gatou, satu persatu anak buah Gatou tewas karena zabuza tetapi sebelum zabuza membunuh gatou, zabuza sudah tewas karena di punggungnya banyak senjata tajam yang menancap.

"HAHAHAHAHA kau lemah sekali zabuza, menyentuh aku saja sudah tidak bisa" ejek gatou.

Naruto yang baru saja datang sambil membawa Sasuke dan mendegar perkataan gatou barusan membuat Naruto sangat marah karena tadi sebelum Haku pergi ke apartemen yang sudah di siapkan Naruto, Haku ingin Naruto menolong zabuza supaya tidak mati.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

"Naruto-kun, sebelum aku pergi apa aku boleh meminta tolong pada Naruto-kun?" Tanya Haku.

"minta tolong apa Haku-chan?" jawab Naruto.

"aku ingin Naruto-kun menolong zabuza agar tidak terbunuh oleh anak buah gatou, karena sebentar lagi pasukan gatou akan datang" ucap Haku.

"hmm bailah Haku-chan" jawab Naruto.

"arigatou Naruto-kun, aku akan selalu menunggu Naruto-kun sampai Naruto-kun datang merekrutku, jaa" ucap Haku.

"jaa" jawab Naruto.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF.

Naruto menggeram marah dan tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura kebencian, udara disekitarnyamenjadi panas karena aura kebencian Naruto yang sangat pekat.

"SIALAN KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH ZABUZA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SAMPAI HANCUR LEBUR" teriak Naruto.

Naruto dengan cepat membuat handseal.

"fuuton: shinku renppa" ucap Naruto dan seketika muncul ratusan pedang angin dan langsung melesat kearah pasukan Gatou dengan sangat cepat.

DHUARRRRR

"ARGGHHHH"

"ARGHHHHHHHH"

"ARGGGGHHHHHH"

Semua pasukan Gatou berteriak karena sangat kesakitan oleh jutsu Naruto, dan seluruh Pasukan gatou pun mati seketika.

Gatou pun sangat ketakutan karena melihat seluruh pasukannya mati mengenaskan, darah dimana-mana, bentuk tubuh yang sudah terpisah, jembatan ini hampir setengahnya berwarna merah karena darah manusia yang bgeitu banyak.

Kakashi, sakura dan tazuna hanya bisa menganga melihat semua pasukan gatou mati seketika oleh satu jutsu dari Naruto.

'apakah selama ini kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami naruto? Sebaiknya setelah ini aku harus melaporkan kejadian ini pada hokage sama' pikir kakashi.

Naruto pun membuat 2 bunshin.

POFFF

Munculah 2 bunshin naruto, seketika bunshin naruto pun berlari menju arah gatou, bunshin naruto pun mendratkan pukulan yang keras kerah wajah gatou.

DHUAAAKKK

Gatou pun jatuh tersungkur dan pipi gatou lebam akibat pukulan naruto yang kuat, 2 bunshin naruto pun mendekati gatou dan membangunkannya dengan kasar, tangan gatou pun di pegang erat-erat oleh dua bunshin naruto .

Naruto yang asli pun mulai mendekati kearah gatou yang sedang di pegang oleh dua bunshin naruto, naruto menyeringai yang membuat gatou sangat takut.

Naruto pun kembali mengeluarkan peang kusanaginya.

"Futon : shinkuujin" ucap Naruto, dan seketika pedang kusanaginya sudah di aliri chakra angin.

Langkah Naruto pun berhenti di depan Gatou.

ZRASHHHH

"ARGHHHHHHHHH" teriak gatou saat pedang kusanagi Naruto menebas kaki sebelah kanannya terputus, darah segar bercucuran dari luka tersebut.

"kau tidak akan ku biarkan mati dengan mudah sebelum aku puas menyiksa kau, bajingan" ucap Naruto.

ZRASHHHHH

"ARGGHHHHHHH" teriak Gatou saat Naruto kembali menebas kakinya tetapi sekarang kaki bagian kirinya sampai terputus.

Sekarang gatou sudah tidak mempunyai kaki lagi karena naruto menebas kedua kakinya, darah keluar sangat bnyak dari luka tebasan Naruto.

"maafkan aku telah membunuh zabuza, aku akan memberikan apa saja yang ku minta asal jangan kau bunuh aku" ucap Gatou sambil menahan rasa sakit.

Naruto tidak mendengarkan tawaran dari gatou tersebut, Naruto kembali menebaskan pedang kusanaginya kearah gatou.

ZRASHHHH

"ARGGHHHHHHHH" teriak gatou saat naruto menebas tangan kanannya, dan sekarang hanya da satu tangan yang tersisa.

Kakashi yang melihat itu segera menyuruh Naruto supaya berhenti.

"naruto sudah cukup" perintah kakashi.

Sakura hanya menutup wajahya karena tidak kuat melihat adegan yang begitu sadis di depannya, wajahnya pun pucat pasi.

Naruto mengiraukan ucapan kakashi, Karena tadinya Naruto akan merekrut zabuza menjadi bagian dari timnya, membuat naruto sangat marah.

"kau kira ucapanku tadi hanya main-main? Ku ucapkan sekali lagi kau tidak akan mati dengan mudah, aku akan membuatmu merasakan yang namanya rasa sakit" ucap Naruto.

ZRASHHHHH

"ARGGGHHHHH" teriak gatou kembali, naruto baru saja memotong tangan kiri dari gatou, tubuh gatou pun ambruk seketika tetapi gatou belum mati.

"kau sudah tau apa yang dinamakan rasa sakit?" Tanya Naruto.

ZRASHHHH

Naruto pun membelah dua perut gatou dan seketika gatou pun mati dengan sangat sadis.

Kakashi sangat shock akibat ulah dari muridnya tersebut, tidak bedanya dengan senseinya wajah sakura sekarang sudah sangat pucat walaupun sakura tidak melihat hal barusan dan setelah sekian lama tidak ada teriakan kembali sakura membuka matanya dan sakura terlonjk kaget melihat mayat gatou dengan bagian tubuh yang sudah tidak utuh dan perutnya pun terbelah dua.

'ada apa dengan mu naruto-kun? Kau bukan orang yang seperti itu.' Pikir sakura.

Naruto pun sekrang sudah kembali di dekat kakashi sensei.

",,,kasha sensei..kakashi sensei" ucap naruto.

"eh ada apa naruto?" Tanya kakashi.

"sebaiknya kita pulang kakashi sensei dan lihat di belakang sensei sudah ada banyak warga" ucap Naruto.

"baiklah Naruto, Tazuna-san aku akan segera kembali ke desa ku dan semoga sukses embuat jembatannya" ucap kakashi.

Tazuna yang sedari tadi masih bengong melihat adegan pembunuhan yang sangat sadis di depannya segera meoleh saat barusan ada yang memanggilnya.

"eh ada apa kakashi-san?" Tanya Tazuna.

"aku akan kembali ke desa karena misiku sudah selesai" ucap kakashi.

"yah baiklah dan jembatan ini akan aku namakan jembatan…..naruto" ucap Tazuna.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan segera menggendong sasuke yang tadi pingsan akibat pertarungan melawan Haku.

"naruto, sakura mari kita kembali ke desa, misi kita sudah selesai" ucap kakashi.

"baik sensei" jawab mereka berdua.

Kakashi bersama naruto dan sakura pun berjalan melewati cabang-cabang pohon.

Selama perjalanan mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

'sepulang dari misi ini aku harus melaporkan soal naruto dan sifat naruto yang berubah' pikir kakashi.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME.

Kakashi beserta tim 7 pun akhirnya sampai di desa konoha.

"kalian boleh pulang, aku akan melaporkan misi ini ke hokage terlebih dahulu dan kalian boleh istirahat selama dua hari" ucap kakashi.

POFFF

Kakashi pun menghilang menggunkan shunsinnya.

"naruto-kun aku pulang duluan yah, jaa" ucap sakura dan sakura pun berjalan meninggalkan naruto sendiri.

GREBBB

Naruto di peluk secara tiba-tiba oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"naruto kun aku kangen sekali padamu" ucap wanita tersebut yang sedang memeluk naruto dengan erat.

'suara itu? Pasti ini hinata-chan' pikir pun tersenyum.

"aku juga kangen padamu hinata-chan" balas naruto.

Wajah hinata pun memerah karena di panggil dengan sebutan -chan.

Naruto pun membalikan badannya dan alangkah terkejutnya naruto karena sekarang pakain hinata berubah 360 derajat daripada sebelumnya, sekarang hinata berpakaian sangat seksi dan jaket lavendernya pun dibiarkan terbuka dan hinata pun memakai celana pendek (kalau gak tau pakaian hinata seperti di movie naruto road to ninja), naruto hanya bisa bengong melihat hinata sangat cantik hari ini.

"kau sangat cantik hari ini hinata-chan" ucap naruto kepada .

Wajah hinata sangat memerah saat naruto berkata seperti itu dan hanya karena naruto lah yang bisa membuat hinata pemalu dan bersikap hangat, sekarang sikap dan perilaku hinata sangat berubah drastis, sikap hinata sangat dingin dan kasar bahkan kepada ayahnya pun.

Teman-teman pun terutama kiba dan shino teman setim hinata bertanya-tanya ada dengan hinata

"aku berpakaian seperti ini supaya naruto-kun tidak berselingkuh kepada ino dan sakura ataupun kepada kunoichi lainnya" ucap hinata cemberut saat mengingat naruto berciuman dengan ino di depannya.

"maafkan aku hinata-chan, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" ucap naruto, naruto pun membalas pelukan hinata.

"sudahlah naruto-kun aku sudah memafkan naruto-kun, tapi jangan naruto-kun melakukan hal itu lagi" ucap hinata.

"aku berjanji hinata-chan" ucap Naruto.

"naruto-kun aku punya jutsu baru buatanku sendiri" ucap hinata.

"jutsu seperti apa hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto penasaran.

"aku bisa mengendalikan bunga " ucap Hinata.

"bisa kau tunjukan kepadaku hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto .

"tetapi jangan disini naruto-kun, karena aku belum pernah menunjukannya pada siapa pun" jawab hinata.

"baiklah, kita akan pergi ke ladang bunga, pegangan hinata-chan" ucap Naruto.

Naruto pun menggunakan shunsinnya, sekarang naruto dan hinata sudah sampai di ladang bunga.

"coba naruto kun buat 1 bunshin" ucap hinata.

Poff

Munculah 1 bunshin naruto, bunshin naruto pun mendekati hinata.

"jutsu controlling flower: flower dance of death" ucap hinata.

Seketika tubuh hinata di kelilingi bunga dan hinata pun mengarahkan tangannya kea rah bunshin naruto, seketika bunga tersebut langsung melesat kearah bunshin naruto, bunga tersebut menjadi keras seperti shuriken.

ZRASHH ZRASHH ZRASSHHH

"ARGHHHHH" teriak bunshin naruto,

Tubuh bunshin naruto penuh dengan luka sayatan yang sangat dalam dan kalau itu bukan bunshin naruto pasti orang itu sudah mati.

Poff

Bunshin naruto pun menghilang.

"sungguh menakjubkan hinata-chan, dari mana kau belajar jurus itu?" Tanya naruto.

"aku belajar sendiri naruto-kun" jawab hinata.

"aku juga sudah mempunyai elemen baru tapi aku akan menunjukannya nanti" ucap naruto.

"mari kita pulang hinata-chan" lanjut naruto.

"iya naruto-kun" ucap hinata sambil menggandeng tangan naruto.

.

.

.

Di gedung hokage.

Tok…tok..tok

"masuk" ucap sandaime hokage atau hiruzen.

Kakashi pun masuk setelah hokage menyuruhnya masuk.

"bagaimana misi pertama kalian? Apa berhasil?" Tanya hiruzen.

"misinya berhasil hokage sama, dan seharusnya itu adalah misi level A bukan level C karena shinobi dan anbu kirigakure menyerang kita" ucap kakashi.

"dan saya akan melaporkan tentang naruto, hokage sama" ucap kakashi.

"ada apa dengan naruto? Apa dia mengacaukan misinya?" Tanya hiruzen.

"bukan hokage sama, tapi sifat dan kekuatan naruto berubah sangat drastic dari semenjak lulus dari akademi" jawab kakashi.

"sifat dan kekutan naruto berubah drastis? Bisa kau jelaskan kakashi?" Tanya hiruzen.

"baik hokage sama, saat saya dan tim 7 keluar dari desa ada beberapa orang perampok datang menghadang tetapi dengan mudahnya naruto mengalahkan mereka, dan saat anbu kirigakure menyerang naruto, naruto berhasil mengalahkannya, dan yang terakhir ini yang paling membuat saya terkejut, pada saat pasukan gatou datang, sifat naruto menjadi sangat dingin dan tatapan matanya sangat tajam, serta kekutan naruto meningkat, naruto mengalahkan pasukan gatou yang banyak dengan jutus angina tingkat A" ucap kakashi.

"jutsu tingkat A di kuasai oleh seorang genin? Itu sangat mustahil kakash bahkan seorang sannin pun tidak akan bisa menguasai jutsu tingkat A di usia 13 tahun" ucap hiruzen.

"tapi saya tidak berbohong hokage sama, dan aku pikir naruto menyimpan kekuatannya selama ini" ucap kakashi.

"menyimpan kekuatan? Untuk apa naruto melakukan itu?" Tanya hiruzen.

"entahlah hokage sama, saya jaga tidak mengerti untuk apa" jawab kakashi.

"oh iya kakashi, tolong kumpulkan para jounin kita akan mngedakan rapat mengenai ujian chuunin tahun ini" ucap hiruzen.

"baik hokage sama, saya pergi dahulu" ucap kakashi.

POFF

Kakashi pun pergi dengan shunsinnya.

'naruto menyimpan kekutannya selama ini? Tapi untuk apa dia melakukan itu?' pikir hiruzen.

Tok…tok…tok

"masuk" ucap hiruzen.

"maaf menganggu anda hokage sama tapi rapat akan di mulai sekitar 15 ment lagi" ucap seorang jounin.

"baik" ucap hiruzen.

.

.

.

Di ruang rapat.

Rapat pun di mulai saat hokage ke 3 masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Hokage ke 3 berdehem sedikit agar semua memperhatikan dan mendengarkan ucapannya.

"ujian chuunin tahun ini akan di laksanakan di desa konoha,dan aku ingin kalian harus berjaga-jaga karena takut desa ini akan diserang oleh desa lain" ucap hokage.

"tapi kami ingin uzumaki naruto tidak boleh ikut" ucap para tetua.

"emang kenapa dengan naruto?" ucap hiruzen.

"karena dia adalah jincuriki kyuubi dan kalau naruto ikut dalam ujian chuunin kami takut naruto mengamuk dan berubah menjadi kyuubi" ucap tetua konoha.

"karena naruto adalah jincuriki kyuubi maka naruto tidak bleh ikut serta ujian chuunin ini?" Tanya hiruzen.

"dan naruto tidak berbakat menjadi seorang ninja" ucap koharu.

hiruzen merasa geram saat mendengar ucapan tetua konoha tersebut karena hiruzen sudah menganggap naruto sebagai cucunya, hiruzen mengatur nafas agar amarahnya tidak memuncak.

"aku akan tetap memperbolehkan naruto mengikuti ujian chuunin ini" ucap hiruzen.

"hokage sama, ada kabar angin kalau jincuriki dari desa suna akan ikut dalam ujian chuunin tahun ini" ucap seorang jounin.

"jhincuriki suna? Sebaiknya kita harus lebih berhati-hati karena takutnya jincuriki tersebut akan mengahncurkan desa konoha" ucap hokage.

"hiruzen,sebaiknya naruto jangan di ikut sertakan dalam ujian chuunin ini" ucap danzo.

"memang kenapa danzou?" Tanya hiruzen.

"aku akan melatih naruto menjadi mesin tempur desa konoha dan desa konoha akan menjadi sangat kuat, naruto akan masuk kedalam organisasiku yaitu anbu root" ucap danzou.

"naruto bukan mesin tempur desa konoha tetapi naruto adalah seorang ninja dari desa konoha, dan rapat di bubarkan" ucap hiruzen.

Danzou menggeram kesal karena rapat di bubarkan secara paksa oleh hokage , dan kesempatan mendapatkan naruto pun terbuang.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang berjalan ke apartemennya, di perjalanan naruto mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari penduduk desa, tetapi naruto menghiraukannya.

Naruto pun sampai di apartemennya, naruto segera membuka pintu apartemennya dan pertama yang di pikirkan naruto adalah ' sangat berantakan dan kotor' pikir naruto.

"hah sebaiknya aku membersihknnya terlebih dahulu" ucap naruto.

POFFF

Munculah 5 bunshin naruto, naruto pun menyuruh mereka membersihkan apartemennya, dengan sangat terpaksa kelima bunshin naruto membersihkannya.

Naruto pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya, setelah beres naruto memakai pakaiannya tetatpi tidak menggunakn jaketnya.

Naruto pun keluar kea rah partemennya dan berjalan menuju hutan kematian.

Naruto pun sampai di hutan kematian dan dengan segera naruto membuat bunshin.

Poff

Munculah satu bunshin naruto dan seketika bunshin naruto berubah warna pupilnya menjadi merah darah dengan iris vertical.

"ada apa gaki?" Tanya kyuubi yang keganggu karena naruto.

"aku ingin kau mengajari ku menggunakan genjutsu kyuubi" ucap naruto.

"baiklah dan sekarang kau gunakan aktifkan terlebih dahulu mata sharingan mu" ucap kyuubi.

Dan seketika mata naruto berubha menjadi berwarna merah dengan 3 tomoe.

"ikuti dan perhatikan aku" ucap kyuubi.

.

.

.

Naruto pun berhasil menguasai genjutsu walupun bukan genjutsu hebat seperti tsuyokomi.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari hutan kematian dan baru beberapa langkah naruto mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"lihat itu ada bocah kyuubi, mari kita jailin bocah kyuubi, di akademi bocah itu bodoh dan tidak berbakat menjadi ninja" ucap seorang anak seumuran naruto kepada teman-temannya.

Naruto sangat kesal kalau ada yang menyebut dirinya bocah monster atau bocah kyuubi, naruto menggeram marah, naruto pun merasakan ada benda yang menuju kearahnya, dan benar sebuah kertas peledak melesat kearah naruto.

DHUARRRR

Naruto terpental kebelakang karena tidak sempat menahan kunai peledak tersebut.

"sudah kubilangkan dia sangat payah teman-teman" ucap anak tersebut.

"HAHAHAHA kau benar dia sangat payah dan tidak berbakat menjadi ninja, masa dengan kunai peledak saja hampir mati" ucap keempat temannya.

"heh kau meremehkanku?" ucap naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang salah satu temannya.

Naruto melakukan handseal.

" Suirou no Jutsu " ucap naruto.

Dan seketika satu orang anak tersebut sudah ada dalam penjara air yag di buat naruto.

Keempat anak tersebut melemparkan kunainya dengan kertas peledak kearah naruto, 4 kunai peledak pun meluncur kearah naruto.

DHUARRRRRR

Ledakan besar pun terjadi dan membuat tanah di depannya menjadi sebuah lubang yang besar.

Naruto berhasil menghindar karena naruto telah mengaktifkan mata sharingannya, kemudian naruto membuat handseal.

"fuuton : Juuha Shou" ucap naruto.

Naruto membuat sebuah boomerang dari angina dan melemparkannya kearah anak tersebut.

ZRASHHH

"ARGHHHHHH" teriak seorang anak yang terkena serangan naruto barusan dan tubuh anak tersebut terbelah, anak itu pun tewas secara mengerikan.

Naruto tidak membuang waktu, dengan cepat naruto membuat handseal kembali.

"fuuton teppoudama" ucap naruto.

Naruto menembakan peluru dari angin yang besar kearah dua anak tersebut.

DHUARRRRR

"ARGHHHHHH" teriak kedua anak tersebut.

Tubuh kedua anak itu pun hancur,kepala mereka hilang entah, organ dalam berserakan dimana-mana, darah pun memenuhi tempat ini.

Anak yang tadi meremehkan naruto berkeringat dingin karena sangat ketakutan.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu tadi hiks" ucap anak tersebut menangis.

"tatap mataku" perintah naruto.

Anak tersebut langsung melihat mata naruto.

" Magen: Kasegui " ucap naruto.

Anak itu pun tertangkap di dunia ilusi yang diciptakan oleh naruto, anak tersebut disiksa dengan pedang kusanagi.

"ARGGHHHHHH" ucap anak tersebut kesakitan dalam genjutsu naruto.

Naruto megeluarkan gulungan dan

POFFF

Munculah pedang kusanagi milik naruto, naruto melakukan handseal.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana" ucap naruto.

Dan pedang itu pun diselimuti chakra ration, naruto pertama mendekati anak yang sedang di penjara dalam air itu, naruto pun mengayunkan pedang kusanaginya.

ZRASHHHH

"ARGHHHHH" ucap anak tersebut, kepalanya pun terputus dari badannya.

Naruto pun mendekati anak yang terkena genjutsunya.

"ucapkan selamat tinggal" ucap naruto.

ZRASHHH

Naruto menusuk kepalanya sampai terebelah menjadi dua bagian, seakan belum puas naruto memotong lehernya sampai putus.

Naruto pun hanya memandang dengan wajah datar dan naruto pun pergi meninggalkan mayat-mayat yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

.

.

.

Esok harinya.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat latihan tim 7 karena aka nada berita penting yang akan di bicarakan kakashi.

Hari ini naruto seperti biasa menggunakan jaket berwarna biru dan hitam dengan lambang clan uzumaki, dan memakai celana pendek berwarna putih dan rambut acak-acakan yang membuat naruto sangat tampan hari ini.

Naruto mampir terlebih dahulu ke kedai ramen langgananannya untuk sarapan pagi.

"paman aku pesan satu" ucap naruto.

"oh kau naruto, tunggu sebentar naruto" ucap paman teuchi.

"ini naruto" ucap paman teuchi sambil memberikan pesanan naruto.

"bagaimana dengan misi pertamamu naruto? Apakah berjalan dengan lancer?" Tanya paman teuchi.

"iya paman aku berhasil menyelesaikan misi pertamaku" jawab naruto.

Setelah naruto menjawab pertanyaan paman teuchi , keadaan menjadi hening, naruto sibuk menghabiskan ramennya dan paman teuchi pun tidak ingin mengganggu naruto makan.

"aku simpan uangnya di meja paman" ucap naruto sambil melangkah keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut.

"ya naruto" jawab paman teuchi.

Naruto dengan santainya berjalan melewati kerumunan warga yang memandang tidak suka kepada naruto dan akhirnya naruto sampai di tempat latihan tim 7.

"pagi naruto-kun" sapa sakura

"Hn" jawab naruto.

'ada apa dengan naruto-kun yah?' pikir sakura.

"naruto-kun apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya sakura.

"hn" jawab naruto dingin.

"ada apa denganmu dobe? Biasanya kau kan ceria?" Tanya sasuke.

Sasuke sekarang menganggap naruto menjadi temannya karena kemarin gara-gara naruto lah sasuke terselamatkan.

"bukan urusanmu" jawab naruto dingin.

Hening.

Setelah naruto menjawab pertanyaan sasuke keadaan menjadi hening seakan tidak ada kehidupan di tempat ini.

POFFF

"yo, maaf membuat kalian menunggu , tadi di jalan-" "KAU BOHONG KAKASHI-SENSEI" teriak sakura.

"maaf membuat liburan kalian terpotong, aku ingin mendaftarkan kalian ke ujian chunnin tahun ini dan ini adalah kertas pendaftarannya, aku harap kalian mengikuti ujian chuunin tahun ini, dan nanti kalian berikan ke gedung hokage" ucap kakashi.

"baik sensei" ucap mereka.

POFF

kakashi pun menghilng dari tepat tersebut.

"apa kalian akan mengikuti ujian chuunin ini?" Tanya sakura.

"hn, aku akan ikut" jawab sasuke.

"hn" jawab naruto.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi berkeliling desa konoha, naruto yang menggunakan jaket denagn kerah tinggi menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dan hanya memeprlihatkan mata berwarna biru langit tersebut.

Di tengah perjalanan sakura tersandung dan menabrak seorang ninj desa suna yang membawa gentong tersebut.

"ahk maaf aku tidak sengaja" ucap sakura.

Gentong yang di bawa anak tersebut tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pasir dan seketika pasir itu akan melesat kea rah sakura.

TUk

Sasuke melempar batu dari atas pohon dan di belakangnya ada naruto dengan sifat collnya.

"heh kau beraninya dengan perempuan? Kau menyedihkan sekali" ejek sasuke.

Sebelum gaara menyarang sasuke, kankurou dan temari menahan gaara.

"sudahlah gaara kau jangan membuat keributan disini" ucap temari.

Gaara bersama kankuro dan temari pergi menuju apartemennya meninggalkan sakura, sasuke dan naruto.

'kekutan yang menarik, aku akan merekrutnya menjadi anggota tim ku' pikir naruto.

Sasuke dan naruto pun turun dari pohon dan berjalan kearah sakura.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke rumahnya masing-masing, tapi di perjalanan naruto bertemu dengan seorang anbu.

"naruto, hokage sama menyuruh anda pergi ke kantornya sekarang" ucap anbu tersebut dan anbu tersebut menghilang dengan cepat.

Naruto berjalan ke gedung hokage dengan santainya.

.

.

.

Tok..tok…tok

"masuk" ucap hokage ke 3.

"oh kau naruto, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" ucap hiruzen dengan wajah serius.

Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"kata kakashi kemarin kau menggunakan jutsu tingkat A, bagaimana kau bisa menguasainya?" Tanya hiruzen.

"tidak tau, saat itu aku sedang marah dan aku tidak sadar telah mengeluarkan jutsu tingkat A" ucap naruto berbohong.

"oh kukira kau sudah menguasai jutsu tingkat A, dan apakah kau besok akan mengikuti ujian chunnin?" Tanya hiruzen.

"iya kakek hokage" ucap naruto dengan senyum yang terpaksa.

"baiklah sekarang kau boleh pergi dan aku punya satu pesn padamu" ucap hiruzen.

"apa itu?" Tanya naruto.

"mulai dari sekarang kau hrus lebih berhati-hati karena danzo berniat ingin kau masuk dalam anbu root dan kalau ada yang menyerangmu beitahu padaku naruto, apakah kau mengerti naruto?" Tanya hiruzen.

"aku mengerti" ucap naruto sambil melangkah keluar.

"ada apa dengan naruto? Kenapa sikapnya menjadi dingin?" gumam hiruzen.

.

.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan gedung hokage, hari ini wajah naruto datar tanpa ekspresi dan perktaannya pun sangat dingin.

Naruto pergi berkeliling desa karena sangat bosan, di dekat danau naruto bertemu hinata.

"naruto-kun" ucap hinata sambil memelk naruto.

"ada apa hinata-chan?" Tanya naruto dengan suara lembut.

"kata sakura-chan, hari ini sifat naruto sangat dingin kepada semua orang?" Tanya balik hinata.

"hmm begitulah hinata-chan, kau juga bersikap dinginkan pada semua orang." Ucap naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"tapi pada naruto-kun lah aku bersikap seperti hangat dan ceria" ucap hinata sambil memeluk naruto.

"arigatou telah bersikap seperti itu kepadaku hinata-chan" ucap naruto sambil membalas pelukan naruto.

Srekk srekk

Naruto mendengar ada suara dan naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya pada hinata.

"ada apa naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata.

"ada yang mengikuti kita, sebaiknya kamu perksa dengan byakugan mu hinata" ucap naruto.

"baik naruto-kun" ucap hinata.

"byakugan" ucap hinata.

Hinata pun mencari orang yang mengikutinya, dan akhirnya berhasil menemukan orang tersebut.

"di sebelah sana naruto-kun" tunjuk hinata.

Naruto pun melemparkan kunai kearah yang di tunjuk hinata.

Munculah dua orang anbu root dari balik pohon tersebut.

"aku tidak menyadari ada seorang clan hyuga" ucap salah satu anbu tersebut.

"kau lagi, sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan mau masuk dalam anbu root" ucap naruto.

Kedua anbu itu menyerang hinata dengan naruto secara bersamaan.

Kedua anbu tersebut membuat handseal.

"Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu"

"Suiton: Suigadan"

Kedua anbu tersebut menembakan peluru terbuat dari air dan misil dari hiu air, kedua jutsu itu mengarah kepada naruto dan hinata.

Naruto dan hinata membuat handseal dengan cepat.

" Doton: Doryuuheki" ucap naruto.

"jutsu controlling flower: flower wall hard" ucap hinata.

Dan muculah dua dindig berbeda yang melindungi hinata dan naruto.

DHUARRRR

Ledakan pun terjadi, naruto segera mengaktifkan sharingannya, naruto mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Katon: Dai Endan" ucap salah satu anbu.

Naruto merapal handseal dengan cepat.

".Suiton: Suijinheki" ucap naruto.

Dan naruto pun membuat dinding yang terbuat dari air dan jutsu anbu tersebut tertahan, tetapi naruto lupa kalau ada salah satu anbu root lainnya, anbu tersebut sudah berada di belakang naruto dan di tangannya sudah ada sebuah kunai.

"MATI KAU" ucap anbu tersebut.

Naruto menutup matanya, tetapi naruto tidak merasakan sakit, naruto samar-samar mendengar suara hinata.

"Jūken"

Anbu itu pun terpental kebelakng saat hinta memukulnya, walaupun pukulan itu seperti pukulan biasa, anbu itu pun mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Hinata yang melihat anbu tersebut sedang lemah, langsung membut segel.

"jutsu controlling flower : flower explosive death" ucap hinata.

Dan munculah bunga-bunga yang mengelilingi anbu tersebut.

"heh kau kira dengan jurus murahan ini akuk akan mati? Jangan harap" ucap anbu di depan hinata sombong.

Hinata mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah anbu tersebut dan tangan hinata pun terkepal, seketika bunga yang mengelilingi anbu tersebut langsung menempel pada badan anbu tersebut.

"dead" ucap hinata.

Dan seketika bunga itu pun berubah menjadi kertas peledak.

DHUAARRRR

Ledakan besar pun terjadi tubuh anbu tersebut hancur seketika, darah pun berceceran dimana-mana, danau yang ada di depannya pun berubah menjadi berwarna merah.

Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai. 'kau sudah tambah kuat hinata-chan, aku tidak sia-sia merekrutmu menjadi bagian tim ku' pikir naruto.

Anbu yang lain hanya bisa diam tidak percaya, karena temannya dikalahkan dengan mudahnya.

Anbu tersebut membuat handseal dengan cepat.

" Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu" ucap anbu tersebut.

Anbu tersebut menyemburkan api dari dalam mulutnya dan api tersebut menjadi seekor naga, dengan cepat naga api tersebut melesat kearah hinata, naruto yang melihat itu segera membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Suiton: Suijinheki"

Naruto pun membuat dinding dari air untuk melindungi hinata.

DHUARRR

Kedua jutsu itu pun bertabrakan dan ledkan pun terjadi.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou "

hinata menekan tenketsu anbu dengan 64 pukulan. Pertama hinata memukul 2 kali, lalu 4, 8, 16, 32, dan terakhir 64 kali.

Anbu itu pun terbatuk mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya, aliran chakra pada anbu terhenti dan membuat anbu tersebut tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu lagi.

Naruto menyeringai kejam saat anbu tersebut tidak bisa mengeluarkan jutsu lagi akibat dari serangan hinata.

Naruto mengambil 4 kunai dari dalam sakunya,

"Futon : shinkuujin"ucap naruto, naruto pun meniupkan angin pada semua kunainya dan sekarang semua kunainya sudah teraliri chakra angin.

JLEBB JELBB

"ARGHHHH" teriak anbu tersebut keaskitan saat naruto menancapkan 2 kunainya pada kedua tangan anbu root tersebut, anbu tersebut sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena tangannya yang sudah tertancap pada tanah oleh 2 kunai naruto, darah segar pun keluar dari luka tersebut.

JLEBB JLEBB

Naruto kembali menancapkan kunainya tetapi pada bagian kedua kakinya, anbu tersebut menahan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa.

"apakah sekarang kau merasakan rasa sakit?" Tanya naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

Anbu tersebut diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari naruto.

"sekali lagi ku katakan apa kau merasakan rasa sakit sekarang?" Tanya lagi naruto.

Anbu tersebut hanya diam, walaupun dia sekarang sudah merasakan sakit di bagian kaki dan tangannya akibat dari kunai naruto.

"kau tau, rasa sakit yang kau rasakan hanya sebagian kecil dan bisa di obati, tapi KAU TAU RASA SAKIT YANG KU ALAMI SELAMA INI? KAU MENGHINAKU SEBAGAI BOCAH MONSTER, SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTERIMA KASIH PADAKU KARENA KYUUBI TELAH DISEGEL DALAM PERUTKU,TAPI APA SEKARANG? KALIAN SEMUA MEMBENCI KU DAN INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, KALIAN SEMUA TELAH MEMBERIKU RASA SAKIT YANG ABADI DAN TAK AKAN PERNAH SEMBUH" teriak naruto murka karena selama ini dia tidak pernah dianggap sebagai penduduk konoha dan selalu dibilang bocah monster.

Anbu tersebut hanya diam mendengar perkataan naruto, mungkin kalau anbu tersebut berada dalam keaadaan yang sama seperti naruto, mungkin anbu tersebut akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sama.

"ucapkan selamat tinggal" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum evil.

Naruto pun menempelkan kertas peledak pada tubuh anbu root tersebut, anbu tersebut berusaha memberontak tetapi pergeraknnya sudah di kunci oleh 4 kunai naruto.

DHUARRR

Ledakan pun terjadi, darah anbu tersebut menyebar kemana-mana, tubuhnya pun hancur berkeping-keping.

Naruto hanya menyeringai kejam dan segera naruto mengajak hinata pergi dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

Esok harinya.

Pagi ini cuaca cerah, burung berkicauan, dan langit yang terlihat begitu tenang pagi ini.

Naruto segera bangun saat mendengar kicauan burung, dengan segera naruto pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi, sesudah mandi naruto pun seperti biasa memakai baju sehari-harinya yaitu jaket berwarna biru dan hitam dengan lambang clan uzumaki di belakang dan memakia celana pendek putih seperti sasuke, rambut yang dibiarkan acak-acakkan menambah kesan sangat keren.

Naruto pun seperti biasa memakan sarapan paginya yaitu ramen, setelah menghabiskan sarapan paginya, naruto pergi ke tempat di laksanakannya ujian chuunin tahun ini, ya naruto akan mengikuti ujian chuunin tahun ini.

Dengan santainya naruto berjalan dan tak butuh waktu lama naruto sudah sampai ke tempat dilaksanakannya ujian chunnin, terlihat banyak anak yang seusianya sedang berkumpul, naruto pun berjalan kearah kerumunan tersebut.

"KYAAA TAMPAN SEKALI"

"KYAAAA DIA KEREN"

"KYAAAA"

GREBB

Lengan naruto pun di peluk oleh ino.

"h-hey ino-chan, sakura chan jangan peluk aku sembarangan" ucap naruto tergagap.

"kau sangat tampan naruto-kun" ucap mereka berdua.

"l-lepaskan aku ino-chan aku akan ke toilet dahulu" ucap naruto berbohong.

"hmm baiklah" ucap ino sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

hinata yang kebetulan sudah ada disana hanya merengut kesal karena naruto di goda oleh perempuan lain.

"hey naruto semakin banyak saja penggemarmu" ucap kiba sambil menyikut naruto.

"biasa saja kiba" ucap naruto singkat.

"mendokusai" ucap shikamaru.

"hey naruto, kau makin keren saja" ucap chouji sambil memakan keripik kentangnya.

"ahk aku biasa chouji" ucap naruto.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan teman-teman dari akademinya, dan segera menuju sasuke dan sakura.

"pagi naruto kun" sapa sakura.

"pagi sakura" jawab naruto.

Dan, beberapa detik kemudian tiba-tiba muncul 11 orang di depan kelas.

Sontak membuat murid-murid kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Namaku adalah Morino Ibiki. Aku yang akan mengawasi Ujian Chuunin

pertama kalian" Ucap seseorang berwajah paling seram yang memakai

mantel warna hitam.

.

.

.

Di sebua tempat.

Seorang pria yang memakai jubbah berwarna hitam dengan corak awan merah sedang duduk dengan wajah datarnya, dan seketika muncul seorang manusia(?) dai dalam tanah.

"ada apa kau memanggil ku ketua?" Tanya seorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam tanah tersebut.

"zetsu, cepat kau panggil itachi dan kisame kesini" ucap orang itu kepada zetsu.

"memang ada apa ketua?" Tanya zetsu.

"aku akan memberikan dia misi" ucap sang ketua.

"baik" ucap zetsu sambil masuk kembali kedalam tanah.

15 menit kemudian.

Datanglah kedua orang yang tadi di panggil oleh ketua, yang satu berambut panjang dan yang satu lagi berkulit biru dan bermuka seperti ikan hiu.

"ada apa kau memanggil kami kesini katua?" Tanya seorang pria yang memiliki kulit berwarna biru.

"aku ingin kau dan itachi pergi ke konoha untuk merekrut anggota baru kita dia bernama …uzumaki naruto" ucap sang ketua.

"baik kami akan segera pergi mencari anak tersebut" ucap kisame.

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan markasnya dan pergi menuju desa konoha.

"sepertinya kau bahagia bisa melihat kembali ke desa asalmu….itachi uchiha" ucap seorang berwajah seperti hiu itu.

"aku merasa biasa saja kisame" ucap itachi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Apakah aku mengecewakan kalian semua dengan chapter ini? Maaf yang gak suka dengan chapter ini.

Sekali lagi kalau aku bikin kalian kecewa, aku minta maaf.

Dan soal jutsu baru hinata itu buatan author, sekarang hinata bisa mengendalikan bunga, sama seperti konan, kalau konan kertas, hinata bunga.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Uzumaki Naruto

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi.

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : berantaka,gak jelas,OOC,DLL.

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR SENIOR YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU.

Dan semoga reviewsnya menjadi sangat banyak,aku sangat senang melihat fic ku banyak sekali yang me reviews..

Dan target ku reviewsnya di chapter 10 bisa lebih dari 500 reviws jadi RnR yah please..

Balasan reviews:

Amaterasu:

Apa saat berumur 16thn naruto dapat mengunakan susano'o dan dapat mengendalikan kyuubi dan apakah naruto memiliki six path?! _Entahlah aku masih mikir-mikir kapan naruto menggunakan susanoo dan soal six path kayanya nggk akan memiliki._

Nyuga totong :

.kalau ninja medis lebih baik amaru dari the movie 2 bondsDan lebih baik naruto mulai belajar menggunakan mata uchiha shisui? **Aku sudah menetapkan anggota naruto dan mungkin tidak aka nada penambahan lagi karena sudah pas 10.**

Higuchi Keitaro:

Walah ... Apa naruto bakalan gabung sama Akatsuki? **Tidak akan naruto akan mempunyai grup sendiri dan menjadi ketuanya.**

namikaze loCo :

apa orochimaru akan menggigit sasuke**? Di chapter ini akan terjawab jadi baca saja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf buat pairing sebaiknya lihat saja alur ceritanya, aku akan menrahasiakan biar kalian semuatambah penasaran, maaf ada yang kecewa kalau aku rahasiain.**

**Aku berjanji tiap chapter gk akan bosen.**

**Dan para NARUSAKULOVERS maaf bukannya aku pembenci pair NARUSAKU, kenapa aku kemarin gk bikin pilihan pair NARUSAKU? Karena kalau pairnya Narusaku tidak akan kena ceritanya, dan aku sudah memikirkan jangka panjangnya fic ini, aku bukannya pilh kasih.**

**Maaf yang kecewa…**

**RnR PLEASE…**

**.**

**.**

**.SEMOGA TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Namaku adalah Morino Ibiki. Aku yang akan mengawasi Ujian Chuunin

pertama kalian" Ucap seseorang berwajah paling seram yang memakai

mantel warna hitam.

"Pertama, kalian tidak akan duduk di kursi yang

kalian pilih. Aku yang akan menentukan kursi kalian." Lanjutnya.

Dan kemudian Ibiki mengatur posisi tempat duduk para murid. Setelah

beberapa menit, kini para peserta sudah duduk rapi di tempatnya

masing-masing.

"Kita sekarang akan memulai Test Ujian Chuunin pertama.

Kami akan membagikan kertas soal pada kalian." Ucapnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Di ujian ini akan banyak peraturannya, aku

akan menulisnya di papan tulis saat aku menjelaskannya. Tidak ada

pertanyaan yang diperbolehkan, jadi, dengarkan baik-baik." Ucap Ibiki

mencoba mengintimidasi peserta ujian Chuunin.

"Peraturan pertama, kalian semua akan mendapatkan 10 poin. Soalnya ada 10, jadi setiap soal

mengandung 1 poin. Dasarnya, jika kau menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan

benar, kau tetap mendapatkan 10 poinmu. Misalnya saja kau salah tiga

soal, kau akan kehilangan 3 poin dan hanya mendapatkan 7 poin." Jelas Ibiki panjang lebar.

"Lalu peraturan kedua, ini adalah Team Test. Apakah kau akan lulus atau tidak itu tergantung dari poin yang kau dan timmu dapatkan jika digabung. Jadi maksudnya, setiap tim bertanding untuk mendapatkan hasil poin terbanyak. Dan hasil maksimal yang bisa satu tim dapat adalah 30 poin." Jelasnya lagi.

"Dan peraturan ketiga... Siapapun yang ketahuan melakukan aktifitas mencurigakan yang bisa dibilang men-con-tek oleh petugas keamanan ujian, akan dikurangi 2 poin.

Jadi, setiap kau ketahuan mencontek, namamu akan dicatat dan poin kalian dikurangi 2 point. Jadi, jika kalian ketahuan mencontek 5 kali, artinya poin kalian habis dan kalian akan gagal di tengah ujian dan

dipersilahkan keluar. Berhentilah menjadi pathetic dengan mencontek, berbanggalah menjadi Ninja." Jelasnya lagi dan langsung membuat suasana tegang di ruangan.

"Dan peraturan terakhir.. Kalian yang ketahuan mencontek 5 kali dan gagal di tengah ujian, dan yang pointnya belum cukup untuk lulus... Akan gagal bersama dua rekan setim kalian."

"A-APA?!" teriak semua orang yang sekarang berada dalam rungan.

"Ujiannya akan dilaksanakan selama satu jam. Dan... Mulai!" Ucap Ibiki dan semua petugas langsung membagikan soal, dan kini murid-murid tengah berkonsentrasi untuk mengerjakan soal.

15 menit kemudian...

'Soal macam apa ini..' Batin Naruto yang selama 15 menit hanya memandang soalnya dan tidak menjawab sama sekali. 'Soal pertama adalah Cryptogram.

Bah, aku tidak mengerti. Mari lanjut ke soal nomor dua,' Pikirnya dalam hati dan kini matanya tertuju pada soal nomor dua.

'Line B, Seen in the pictures, the greatest possible distance a shonobi can throw his

shuriken from a tree of 7 meters! For enemies who appear within the Circumference of The Shuriken's Range, explain the attack options using this distance. Show your work.' Naruto berpikir sejenak.

'Hm,pertanyaan ini tidak seharusnya ditanyakan kepada seorang Gennin. Pasti ada yang salah.' Pikir Naruto.

Iapun menghadap kebelakang untuk melihat Sasuke. Sasuke ikut memandangnya juga. Naruto memberi isyarat 'ada-yang-salah' ke Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Pertanyaan seperti ini memang tidak pantas ditanyakan pada seorang genin.

'Jadi Naruto menyadarinya juga ya?' Pikir Sasuke. Iapun memandang sekeleiling, semua murid tampak frustasi. Dan, kebetulah ia juga melihat murid yang sama sekali tidak frustasi dan malah lancar mengerjakan soalnya. 'Hm, kalau dilihat-lihat ada beberapa murid yang lancer mengerjakan soal. Memang aneh..' Pikir Sasuke. Iapun mengingat-ngingat kembali peraturan yang dijelaskan Ibiki. 'Oh! Tidak boleh ketahuan menyontek.

Jadi, jika tidak ketahuan tidak apa-apa, kan? Jadi begituya..' Batin Sasuke.

Kembali ke Naruto, Naruto memandang soal ujian dengan malas.

"STAP" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kunai menancap di meja di depan Sasuke. Orang yang duduk di meja itu kesal.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini?!" Teriaknya kesal kepada petugas yang melemparinya kunai.

"Kau ketahuan mencontek 5 kali. Kau dan timmu dipersilahkan keluar." Ucap petugas yang melempari kunai tadi.

"Darimana kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku mencontek 5 kali, hah?!" Gertaknya mencoba membela diri sendiri.

"Kami adalah Jounin, bodoh. Kami memerhatikanmu dan bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kau mencontek atau tidak." Jawab petugas itu tenang.

"Peserta nomor 45, Jikugoku Akane dan timnya, dipersilahkan keluar." Ucap Ibiki.

Dan dua rekan satu timnya pun berdiri dan pergi keluar.

'Ketahuan mencontek? Hm..' Pikir Naruto. 'Memang ada yang salah di ujian ini.' Pikirnya lagi.

'Tunggu..' Naruto mencoba mengingat-negingat perkataan Ibiki.

'Berhentilah menjadi pathetic dengan mencontek. Berbanggalah menjadi ninja.. Hm.. Oh! Aku tahu! Ujian Chuunin ini adalah test untuk melihat kemampuan kita dalam mengumpulkan informasi.

Jadi, maksudnya kita harus mengambil informasi, infromasi itu adalah jawaban soal ini dari salah satu murid pintar, lalu kita harus mengambil informasi itu tanpa ketahuan oleh pengawas.

Heh, tak kusangka tesnya seperti ini.' Naruto menyeringai.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Nomor 105, kau gagal."

"Nomor 76 dan timnya, silakan keluar. Kalian gagal."

"Nomor 91 gagal."

"Nomor 63 silakan berdiri dan keluar."

"Nomor 46 gagal."

"88, gagal."

"101 gagal."

"Nomor 27 gagal."

Dan seterusnya...

Setelah beberapa menit, kini tersisa 100 tim dari 200 peserta. Dan kini, sudah 45 menit sejak tes dimulai. Dan saatnya untuk pertanyaan ke-10.

"Sekarang, sebelum kita memulai pertanyaan ke-10, aku akan mengumumkan peraturan tambahan untuk pertanyaan ini." Ucap Ibiki.

"Pertama, untuk pertanyaan nomor 10, kalian harus memutuskan untuk memilih menjawab atau

tidak." Jelasnya.

"Memilih?! Apa yang terjadi kalau kita memlih tidak?!" Tanya salah seorang peserta.

"Jika kau memilih tidak.. Poinmu akan dikurangi sampai nol dan kau gagal beserta rekan satu timmu." Ucap Ibiki dengan nada dingin.

"Dan, yang terakhir, jika kau memilih untuk menjawab dan jawabanmu salah.. kau akan

gagal dan tidak akan pernah bisa mengikuti ujian Chuunin lagi." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih dingin.

Semua muridpun terdiam dan takut.

"Kalian tidak beruntung karena tahun ini adalah tahunku untuk mengawasi ujian ini." Ucap Ibiki dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Tapi, aku akan memberi kalian sebuah penawaran." Ia memberi jeda sedikit pada

perkataannya,

"Kalian yang tidak percaya diri bisa memilih tidak dan bisa mencoba lagi tahun depan." Ucapnya memberi ketegangan pada peserta.

'Sepertinya aku mulai tahu apa arti dari ujian ini..' Batin naruto.

'Yah, dia Morino Ibiki. Tidak heran kalau dia membuat mentalku dan semua peserta jadi tertekan.' Lanjutnya. Ia mendengus.

'Yah.. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari awal bahwa ujian ini dimaksudkan untuk mengetes skill

kita dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Tetapi karena ada satu orang pengawas dari klan Yamanaka yang mengawasiku, terpaksa pura-pura aku berakting bahwa aku frustasi. Sial.' Batinnya.

'Yah, aku tidak mempunyai ninjutsu untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Mau bagaimana lagi.' naruto mengangkat bahunya sebentar dan kemudian menurunkannya lagi.

"Jadi mari kita mulai." Ucap Ibiki.

"Untuk yang tidak ingin menerima, silakan angkat tangan dan pergi bersama rekan satu tim kalian." Lanjutnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sekitar 20 tim tereleminasi karena seseorang dari mereka mengatakan tidak dan kini hanya tersisa beberapa tim yang jumlahnya 78.

"Apakah kalian yakin?" Tanya Ibiki mencoba mengintimidasi.

"Aku sangat sangat yakin." Jawab naruto dengan santai.

"Walaupun aku menjadi Genin selamanya, tidak apa. Toh, ranking bukan segalanya. Jika aku gagal dan menjadi genin selamanya, aku akan menjadi Hokage dan akan menjadi Genin pertama yang menjadi Hokage. Ingat itu!" Ucap naruto dengan semangat. Dan ucapan naruto itu sukses membuat para peserta tersenyum dan semangat juga.

'naruto sebenarnya mana sikapmu yang asli?... kadang kau sangat dingin dan kadang kau ceria, hmm sepertinya ada yang aneh dan ada yang sedang direncanakannya selama ini. ' Batin Sasuke.

'Hm.. Anak yang menarik. Ia membuat peserta lain menjadi semangat 78 orang. Lebih dari yang kuharapkan.' Pikir Ibiki.

"Kau sangat yakin, nak. Aku tanya lagi, apakah kau yakin? Ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk keluar." Ucap Ibiki mencoba mengintimidasi naruto.

"Aku sangat sangat yakin." Jawab naruto dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Ibiki tersenyum. Ia kemudian melihat ke peserta yang lain.

"Untuk ke 78 peserta, selamat. Kalian lulus ujian Chuunin pertama." Ucapnya dan tentunya membuat para peserta kaget.

"A-apa? Bagaimana dengan pertanyaan ke 10?" Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan heran.

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Yah, atau bisa kau bilang pilihan yang tadi adalah petanyaan ke 10." Jawab Ibiki dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Hey! Lalu, apa gunanya kita menjawab pertanyaan 1 sampai 9?! Sama sekali tidak berguna!" Teriak salah satu peserta kesal.

"Untuk mengetes kemampuan mengumpulkan informasi kita." Jawab sasuke.

"Mengumpulkan informasi?" Tanya peserta lainnya.

"Ya, benar." Ucap Ibiki. "Pertama, ketika peraturannya diberikan, kesuksesan di tes ini berdasarkan kemampuan sebuah tim. Itu membuat tekanan untuk kalian agar tidak macam-macam, atau kesalahan yang kalian buat akan membuat rekan setim kalian tertimpa juga." Jelasnya.

"Tetapi, pertanyaan di test ini sama sekali bukan tipe yang seorang genin dapat menjawabnya. Karena itu, kau membuat kita berpikir untuk mencontek." Sela shikamaru.

"Benar. Karena itu, aku membuat kalian berpikir seperti, aku harus mendapat poin. Aku harus mencontek. Jadi, pada dasarnya test ini dibuat agar kalian mencontek. Untuk target mencontek, kita sudah menyiapkan dua atau tiga orang Chuunin untuk berbaur bersama peserta lainnya." Ucapnya.

"Dan, kalian yang mencontek dengan cara yang sangat bodoh, tentunya gagal." Ibiki membuka ikatan di hitai-ate di kepalanya.

"Karena terkadang, informasi itu lebih penting daripada nyawa kita sendiri." Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan bekas luka yang sangat parah di kepalanya dan membuat seluruh peserta bergidik ngeri.

"Jika musuh menemukan kita, tidak ada jaminan kalau informasi yang diberikan akurat." Ucap Ibiki sambil kembali memakai hitai-ate yang menutupi bagian tas kepalanya.

"Aku ingin kalian mengingat ini, Jika kau mendapatkan informasi yang penting di tanganmu, itu bisa menjadi senjata yang kuat untuk temanmu dan desamu." Jelasnya.

"Kalian telah menuntaskan ujian Chuunin pertama dengan baik. Aku memberi selamat pada kalian dan

semoga beruntung di tes Ujian Chuunin kedua." Ucapnya lagi.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, seseorang masuk lewat jendela Dan, muncullah seorang wanita berambut hitam keunguan.

"Namaku adalah Mitarashi Anko dan aku adalah pengawas ujian Chuunin kedua!"

"ayo kalian semua ikuti aku" lanjut anko.

Semua murid yang ada di kelas mengikuti anko dari belakang, dan beberapa menit kemudia mereka semua sampai di tepi hutan yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Area 44, Hutan ini bisa dibilang hutam kematian." Ucap pengawas tes Ujian Chuunin kedua, Anko Mitarashi dengan penuh seringai.

"Kalian bisa melihatnya nanti di dalam kenapa hutan ini dipanggil hutan kematian." Lanjutnya masih dengan seringai yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Semua muridpun bergidik ngeri, terkecuali naruto,hinata,sasuke dan gaara.

naruto memandang hutan ini dengan tatapan malas.

"hah aku tidak takut dengan hutan ini" gumam naruto pelan. 'karena aku sering berlatih disini' batin naruto.

Akan tetapi ucapan naruto dapat di dengar oleh anko.

"Hoo nak, kau sama sekali tidak takut sepertinya." Ucap Anko sambil memandang naruto. naruto balas menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

"Untuk apa takut, hm?" Ucap naruto disertai pandangan menyebalkannya itu.

"Walaupun kau anak dari Hokage sekalipun, aku tidak bisa menjamin kau masih akan hidup setelah tes selesai," Anko menyeringai kemudian merogohkan sakunya dan melempar kunai ke arah naruto.

Dengan reflek, naruto dapat menghindar lemparan kunai Anko tanpa mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari saku jaketnya.

"Reflek yang bagus." Ucap Anko yang melihat reaksi naruto.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan testnya," Ucap Anko, setelah itu ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya. "Tapi sebelumnya, kalian harus menandatangi kesepakatan ini. Karena akan ada kematian nanti. Hehehe..." Lanjut Anko dengan cengirannya. Para pesertapun hanya sweatdrop dan menandatangi kesepakatan itu.

"Baiklah," Anko menarik nafasnya.

"Jumlah kalian ada 78 jadi pasti ada 26 tim. Kalian akan bekerja dengan kelompok kalian." Ucapnya.

"Sebelumnya, aku akan jelaskan tentang Area 44 atau bisa dibilang Hutan Kematian ini." Anko menjelaskan.

"Ada 44 pintu gerbang disini. Lalu, di tengah hutan sana ada sungai dan sebuah menara. Dari menara ke gerbang kira-kira 10 kilometer." Jelas Anko setelah itu ia mengeluarkan dua buah gulungan.

"Satu tim akan mendapatkan salah satu gulungan ini. Gulungan Surga dan gulungan Bumi. Jadi, 13 Tim akan mendapatkan gulungan Surga dan 13 lainnya akan mendapatkan gulungan bumi. Tugas kalian adalah mendapatkan kedua gulungan dengan cara mengambilnya dari tim lain dalam cara apapun, termasuk bertarung. Dan," Anko memberi jeda sedikit,

"Tidak ada peraturan. Kalian dipersilahkan saling membunuh." Ucapnya dengan seringai di wajahnya. Dan sekali lagi, para murid dibuat bergidik ngeri.

"Setelah mendapatkan kedua gulungan, kalian harus ke menara itu dan menunggu tim lain. Waktu kalian 5 hari."

'Jadi secara otomatis ujian ini hanya menyisakan 13 Tim.' Pikir sasuke.

'Entah kenapa aku merasa pengawas ujian ini menyeramkan..' Batin kiba sambil menatap Anko dengan pandangan ketakutan.

Dan, para peserta dan timnya pun berjalan ke salah satu dari dua pondok untuk menerima gulungan itu. Naruto, mendapat gulungan bumi. Dan merekapun kini berjalan ke gerbang nomor 22 dan menunggu disitu sampai gerbang itu dibuka oleh pengawasnya.

"Hutan ini.. menyeramkan." Gumam sakura dengan pandangan horror pada hutan di depanya itu.

"Memang menyeramkan. Aku juga ikut test di hutan ini waktu ikut test Ujian Chuunin bersama kalian." Ucap penjaga gerbang tersebut dengan ramah.

"Hn." Balas Naruto pada penjaga gerbang Area 44 dengan dingin karena ia orang Konoha yang notabene naruto benci.

Dan bunyi belpun berdering, penjaga gerbang itu membuka pintunya, Naruto, Sasuke dan sakura langsung melesat kedalam.

"baiklah. Membunuh tidak apa-apa kan?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada santai.

"hn terserah kau saja" jawab sasuke

Kini naruto, sasuke dan Sakura masih berjalan tak tentu di hutan kematian. Mereka sedang mencari Tim dengan gulungan Surga karena mereka mempunyai gulungan Bumi. Sampai akhirnya, tiba-tiba saja mereka diserang oleh Tim yang dilihat dari pelindung kepalanya, berasal dari Otogakure.

"Fufufu..bocah kyuubi. Aku penasaran denganmu," Ucap seseorang lelaki yang memakai perban putih di sekujur kepalanya dan sebuah 'benda' di tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai gulungan Bumi. Kebetulan sekali." Ucap seseorang di samping laki-laki tadi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Cepat selesaikan ini. Aku tak ingin berlama-lama." Ujar satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok itu.

"Aku memang berencana langsung menghabisinya. Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada Hokage." Jawab salah satu dari mereka dengan nada meremehkan.

Narutopun memandang tajam Tim yang ada di depannya. Naruto langsung saja membuat handseal, "kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto pun membuat 2 bunshin.

Sementara itu, 2 orang ninja otogakure, dan Kini memandang klon Naruto masih dengan tatapan yang sama. "Jumlah tidak akan berarti bagi kami." Ucap salah satu dari mereka meremehkan.

2 Klon narutopun langsung mengarah ke mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Salah satu orang ninja otogakure merentangkan kedua tangannya,

"Zankuuha!" Ucapnya dan kemudian dari telapak tangannya keluar gelombang supersonic, yang membuat beberapa klon Naruto menghilang.

Sementara Para Trio dari Oto itu melawan Klon naruto. Naruto, Sakura dan sasuke bersembunyi. Setelah 2 bunshin naruto menghilang semua, kini para Trio itu mulai mencari naruto.

"Kabur, huh? Pecundang." Ejek salah satu dari mereka.

Sementara itu, di balik semak-semak, sasuke pun membuat handseal.

"katon gokakyou no jutsu" ucap sasuke.

Sasuke pun menyemburkan api yang lumayan besar pada mereka bertiga. Ninja otogakure tak tinggal diam, ia merentangkan tangannya ke arah api tersebut.

"Zankuuha!" Ucapnya dan jutsu sasuke pun tertahan oleh salah satu ninja otogakure.

Naruto pun muncul dari belakang sambil membawa pedang kusanaginya.

ZRASHHH

"ARGHHHHHHHH" teriak salah seorang ninja otogakure kesakitan saat naruto memotong lehernya dan kepalanya pun terlempar.

Seketika tubuh ninja otogakure yang sudah tidak berkepala itu pun ambruk dengan darah yang keluar dari lehernya.

'A-APA! dia di kalahkan hanya dengan satu kali serangan dari bocah kyuubi tersebut...tak akan ku maafkan' Batin temannya.

Temannyapun membuat gelombang suara super tinggi dan membuat tanah di sekelilingnya retak.

Tanpa basa-basi, orang tersebut langsung mengayunkan tangannya ke naruto, naruto bisa menghindar.

"!" naruto kaget. Kupingnya terasa sakit padahal ia bisa menghindari serangannya, akibatnyapun narutopun jatuh tersungkur.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan sasuke mengahmpiri naruto.

"aku baik-baik saja, tadi aku hanya mereasakan sakit di telingaku" ucap naruto. Sasuke pun membuat handseal.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu " ucap sasuke.

Sasuke melemparkan sepuluh shuriken,kemudian memancarkan serangkaian bola api kecil. Shuriken tersebut sudah terlapisi elemen api dari sasuke, shuriken tersebut mengarah kearah perempuan dari tim otogakure.

Kunoichi yang melihat itu kaget, diapun mencoba menghindar tetapi serangan sasuke berhasil melukai tangan kanannya, darah pun keluar dari tangan kanannya.

temannyapun langsung melesat kearah naruto, dan ingin mengayunkan tangannya lagi, sebelum dapat mengayunkan tangannya, naruto menangkap tangan ninja otogakure tersebut, kemudian mematahkannya,

"ARGHHHHHH" teriak ninja otogakure kesakitan saat naruto mematahkan tangannya. Kemudian naruto melemparnya. Orang tersebut terlempar ke atas, naruto membuat handseal,

" Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana" Ucapnya.

dan seketika pedang kusanagi naruto dialiri chakra raiton.

'Dia bisa mengendlikan dua elemen?!' Batin ninja amegakure tersebut kaget.

JLEBBBB

"ARGHHHHHHH" teriak ninja amegakure saat naruto menusuk jantungnya dengan pedang kusanagi yang sudah teraliri chakra elemen petir tersebut.

Ninja amegakure tersebut pun mati seketika, dengan segera naruto melemparkan ninja amegakure tersebut kearah badan temannya yang tadi sudah tewas.

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan ludah. 'sangat s-sadis sekali' pikir sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat naruto dengan mudah mengalahkan dua orang musuh, hanya mendecih tidak suka.

'dobe, kekuatanmu meningkat pesat setelah misi pertama beberapa hari yang lalu, walaupun sekarang aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman tetapi aku merasa aku sudah tertinggal olehmu,dobe' pikir sasuke.

"tinggal satu orang lagi ternyata" ucap naruto sambil menyeringai dan melihat kearah kin yang terluka di tangannya.

Narutopun melemparkan pedang kusanaginya yang masih teraliri chakra elemen petir kearah kunoichi amegakuretersebut yang sedang bergidik ngeri melihat temannya mati dengan sadis.

JLEBBB

"ARGGGHHHH" teriak kunoichi tersebut saat pedang naruto membelah dua kepalanya, seketika tubuhnya pun ambruk.

naruto mendekat kearah kunoichi tersebut untuk mengambil pedang kusanagimya dan mengambil gulungan Surga.

naruto,sasuke dan Sakurapun pergi secepatnya dari sana. naruto melompati dahan-dahan pohon sambil memegang kupingnya yang sakit.

"naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Ah tidak.. Kupingku hanya sedikit sakit karena serangan tadi.." Jawab Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu." Sela Sasuke yang juga khawatir pada keadaan naruto.

"tidak usah.." Ucap naruto cepat.

"Harus, naruto-kun. Lagipula kita sudah mendapat dua gulungan dan sebentar lagi menjelang tengah malam.." Ucap Sakura. narutopun mendengus pasrah dan istirahat.

Sebelum tim 7 beristirahat tiba-tiba muncul seorang wanita memakai hitai-ate otogakure.

"otogakure lagi" ucap sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba wanita tersebut memanjangkan lehernya dan,

GREKK

"arghh" erang sasuke saat wanita itu menggigit sasuke tiba-tiba, naruto dan sakura kaget melihat sasuke tiba-tiba tergigit oleh wanita tersebut, tubuh sasuke pun kesakitan dan seketika ambruk, tak berapa lama munculah tanda seperti 3 tomoe sharingan.

'akhirnya aku sudah memberinya segel kutukan, aku sangat tertarik pada mata sharingan' batin wanita tersebut.

"kau akan pergi ketempatku nanti" ucap wanita tersebut dan seketika wanita tersebut masuk kembali ke dalam tanah.

Naruto yang baru saja akan menyerang wanita tersebut menjadi tidak jadi karena wanita tersebut kabur.

'pergi ketempatku nanti? Maksud wanita itu apa?' batin naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun tolong sasuke-kun, tolong bawa dia dari tempat ini" ucap sakura sambil memeluk naruto erat.

Naruto pun membawa sasuke yang sedang pingsan ke bawah pohon yang besar dan rindang.

"biar aku saja naruto-kun, buat apa ada anggota wanita di tim kalau hanya menyusahkan saja, aku juga ingin membantumu naruto-kun, sasuke-kun, aku tidak mau menjadi beban kalian berdua" ucap sakura.

"baiklah, aku akan berjaga-jaga di luar" jawab naruto.

.

.

Sementara itu, kiba, Shino dan hinata kini sedang berhadapan dengan 3

ninja dari Kusagakure. Mereka masih tampak belum memulai pertarungan.

"Kalian punya gulungan surga. Cepat serahkan pada kami jika kalian tidak mau mati." Gertak orang yang paling depan, sepertinya pemimpin mereka.

"Coba saja kalau bisa bunuh kami." Ucap hinata enteng. hinata menutup matanya perlahan, kemudian membukanya , 'byakugan' Batinnya.

Urat mata hinata muncul di bagian sisi di kedua mata hinata, hinata pun menatap tajam pada laki-laki yang tadi menggertaknya, orang itu menelan ludah saat di tatap dengan tajam oleh hinata.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" ucap hinata.

Pertama hinata memukul 2 kali, lalu 4, 8, 16, 32, dan terakhir 64 kali. Hinata menutup 64 tenketsu orang tersebut, sehingga aliran chakra pada orang tersebut terhenti dan membuat orang tersebut tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu lagi.

"heh bicara mu saja yang besar, sekarang kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan jutsu lagi" ucap hinata sambil meneyeringai menyeramkan.

Hinata pun berjalan mendekati orang tersebut sambil tersenyum manis. Hinata merogoh sakunya,

"ucapkan selamat tinggal pada temanmu" ucap hinata sambil tersenyum, dan hinata pun menempelkan kertas peledak pada kepala orang tersebut.

Hinata pun berjalan kearah kiba dan shino.

DHUARRRR

Ledakan pun terjadi, darah berceceran dimana-mana, tubuh orang tersebut pun sudah tidak berbentuk.

'kenapa dengan hinata-chan? Mana hinata-chan yang dulu kami kenal?' pikir kiba.

Dua orang musuh pun bergidik ngeri saat ketuanya mati dengan mudah oleh seorang hinata.

"tinggal dua orang lagi" ucap hinata.

"shino-kun, kiba-kun, apa kalian akan melawan dua orang itu?" Tanya hinata sambil menunjuk dua orang tersebut, dua orang tersebut menelan ludah.

"ti-tidak silahkan saja kamu lawan hinata-chan" jawab kiba terbata-bata karena takut(?).

"silahkan saja hinata" jawab shino datar.

Hinata pun membuat handseal,

"jutsu controlling flower: flower explosive death" ucap hinata.

Dan seketia muncul bunga-bunga yang mengelilingi hinata, hinata pun mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah dua orang musuhnya, bunga itu pun seketika melesat kearah dua orang tersebut, dua orang tersebut hanya memandang heran pada bunga yang mengelilingi tubuh mereka, dan hinata pun mengepalkan tangannya, seketika tubuh dua orang musuh sudah tertempel bunga-bunga yang tadi mengelilingi mereka.

Dan seketika bunga-bunga yang tadi menempel pada dua orang musuh itu berubah menjadi kertas peledak.

"dead" gumam hinata.

DHUARRR

"ARGHHHH" teriak kedua orang tersebut, dan tubuh mereka pun hancur seketika dan darah pun berceceran dimana-mana.

Shino dan kiba sangat kaget karena hinata mempunyai jutsu baru.

"h-hinata-chan bagaimana kau bisa mengendalikan bunga?" Tanya kiba gugup.

"itu rahasia" jawab hinata singkat.

Shino hanya diam dan memikirkan kejadian barusan,

'ada yang aneh dengan hinata, dari cara berpakaian, kekuatan dan bahkan sekarang hinata bisa mengendalian bunga, akan kuselediki nanti' batin kiba.

"ada apa shino-kun?" Tanya hinata.

"tidak ada" jawab shino seperti biasa.

kibapun mengambil gulungan itu, "Ayo kita pergi, shino, hinata-chan" Ucap kiba.

.

Sementara itu, keadaan Tim Guy, alias Neji, Lee dan Tenten kini sedang duduk beristirahat.

"Malam hari. Musuh akan istirahat, sesuai rencana, kita akan menyerang mereka pada malam hari." Ucap Neji, kemudian ia menancapkan kunainya di tanah.

"Kita mencari sebuah tim yang lengah, jika sudah menemukannya, jangan menyerang dulu. Kita bertemu lagi di sini." Lanjutnya. Mereka beritga berdiri.

"Bubar." Dan semuanya pun langsung berpencar.

Neji kini melompati dahan-dahan pohon, mencari sebuah tim. Iapun menemukan sebuah Tim yang memakai pelindung kepala amegakure yang sedang beristirahat. Iapun memakai Byakugan untuk mendeteksi apakah mereka mempunyai gulungan yang ia incar atau tidak.

"Mereka telah berhasil mendapatkan keduanya ya. Lumayan hebat juga mereka." Neji menyeringai.

Iapun kemudian kembali melesat ke tempat yang dijanjikan setelah 30 menit.

Dan disana ia menemukan Lee, dan kemudian Tenten yang beberapa menit kemudian muncul.

"Aku sudah menemukan Tim yang kita cari." Ucap Neji dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Lee dan Tentenpun juga ikut senyum dan kemudian Neji dan Timnya mengarah ke tempat Tim amegakure.

Mereka sampai disana, tanpa rencana, mereka langsung menyerang, Salah satu orang menyadari ada yang sedang mengincar mereka.

"kalian semua hati-hati" ucap orang tersebut yang diketahui ketua timnya.

"Serahkan gulungan kalian. Aku tahu kalian sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk." Ucap Neji sambil menyeringai.

Ninja amegakure tersebut mengambil kunai dari sakunya masing-masing dan mereka pun melemparkan kunai tersebut .

Tenten mensummon gulungan dan langsung menyerang kunai-kunai itu dengan ratusan senjata dan akhirnya senjata tenten mengarah pada ketiga ninja amegakure tersebut. Salah seorang ninja amegakure melakukan handseal.

"Suiton: Suijinheki" ucap salah seorang ninja amegakure.

Ninja amegakure membuat dinding air dan kunai-kunai tersebut tertahan oleh dinding air tesebut.

Lee dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat menuju ke arah ninja amegakure dan langsung menendang Salah satu ninja tersebut sampai terpental.

"Uhuk.." Salah satu ninja amegakure yang terkena tendangan dari rock lee mengeluarkan darah.

Teman satu tim ninja amegakure tersebut hanya bisa diam melihat satu temannya dikalahkan dengan satu temannya pun maju untuk menghadapi neji.

"Kau ingin dapat gulungan, huh? Lewati aku terlebih dahulu" Ucap Anak tersebut . Kepalanya

kemudian menoleh pada teman satu timnya

" jaga gulungannya." Perintah Anak tersebut dan disambut oleh anggukan kecil oleh temannya.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah lemah. Jangan memaksa atau kau mati." Ucap Neji Meremehkan

"Huh, baiklah." Anak tersebut membuat handseal, sebelum selesai, Lee sudah

muncul di hadapannya dan menendang perutnya, anak itupun terlempar menabrak

pohon dan megeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Ahk..." ninja amegakure itu merintis kesakitan. Ia mencoba berdiri lagi, kemudian melempar Shuriken ke arah Lee, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Lee berhasil menangkap Shuriken itu.

Anak tersebut mencoba berdiri sekuat tenaga.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" ucap neji.

neji menekan tenketsu ninja amegakure tersebut dengan 126 pukulan. Pertama neji memukul 2 kali, lalu 4, 8, 16, 32, dan terakhir 64 kali. Jurus ini menutup 64 tenketsu ninja amegakure tersebut, sehingga aliran chakra pada anak tersebut terhenti dan membuatnya tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu lagi.

Anak tersebut ambruk seketika setelah mendapat serangan dari neji.

"uhuk..uhuk.." anak tersebut mengeluarkan darah dari dari mulutnya.

Neji pun mengambil gulungan dari ninja amegakure dan segera pergi bersama lee dan tenten.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian...

Ujian Chuunin sudah hampir selesai, kini Tim Naruto sudah mengumpulkan kedua gulungan dan kini sudah berada di menara, mereka membuka gulungan itu. Dan tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari balik asap.

"Yo." Sapa orang itu.

'Rambut berwarna perak dan melawan gravitasi.. seragam Jounin.. kakashi sensei? Kenapa dia ada disini?' Batin mereka semua.

"Kenapa kau ada disini kakashi sensei?" Tanya Sakura pada Kakashi.

"Aku memang telah disuruh untuk menyambut kalian. Dan, selamat, kalian sudah melewati tes ujian Chuunin ke dua." Ucap Kakashi. Sementara ketiga muridnya juga diam saja, tak terpancar.

"Haah.. Berbahagialah sedikit.." kakashi memandang muridnya itu malas.

"Dan, dua jam lagi tes ujian Chuunin ketiga akan dimulai. Bersiaplah. Sekarang kalian istirahat dulu. Ikuti aku." Ucap kakashi dan langsung berjalan ke sebuah ruangan bersama ketiga muridnya itu.

Kakashi mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum bicara.

"apa kalian telah tau kalau desa Sunagakure membawa Jinchuuriki ekor satu, Shukaku?" Tanya kakashi.

"jincuriki ekor satu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"ya di dalam tubuhnya ada bijuu dengan ekor satu" Ucap Kakashi. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk saja.

"Ciri-cirinya? Dia pasti juga mengikuti ujian Chuunin, kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahinya." Jawab kakashi. Naruto agak kaget.

"Orang itu.. aku pernah melihatnya." Ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

2 Jam Kemudian...

Tim Naruto kini tengah berbaris di hadapan Hokage bersama beberapa Tim lain yang lulus. Mereka kini tengah mendengar penjelasan Hokage tentang mengapa ujian Chuunin dilaksanakan. Sampai tiba-tiba saja seseorang dengan seragam Jounin muncul. Ia adalah wasit.

"Karena ujian Chuunin ini kelebihan peserta, adakah yang ingin mengundurkan diri? Tubuh kalian mungkin tidak akan kuat untuk pertandingan ini." Ucap Hayate.

Dan ada satu orang yang mengangkat tangannya. "Aku mengundurkan diri. Tubuhku terluka parah." Ucap lelaki berambut perak itu.

"Hm.. Kau Kabuto Yakushi dari Konohagakure kan? Baiklah. Silakan keluar." Ucap Hayate. Kabuto melangkah keluar.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya Hayate. Semuanya diam.

"Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan ujian Chuunin ketiga. Disini kalian bertarung satu lawan satu. Lalu, siapa lawan kalain ditentukan dari papan elektrik itu." Hayate menunjuk papan elektrik yang baru terbuka.

Papan elektrik itu menunjukan sebuah nama dua pserta yang akan bertarung satu lawan satu.

"Baiklah, pertandingan pertama, Akado Yoroi melawan uchiha sasuke." Ucap sang wasit, Hayate Gekko membacakan nama yang tertera di papan elektrik.

"Semuanya silakan naik ke atas selama pertandingan." Lanjutnya.

Dan kini tersisa Sasuke dan seseorang yang memakai hitai-ate amegakure dan memakai baju hitam serta kacamata hitam.

"Huh, hanya bocah konohagakure ya." Ejek Akado pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Pertandingan, mulai!" Ucap sang wasit.

Dan kini mereka berdua hanya diam menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

'Aku harus mengetahui kekuatannya dulu.' Batin Sasuke. Iapun langsung melesat ke arah Akado dengan taijutsu, Sasuke melakukan round-house kick dari kiri dan bisa diblok dengan mudah oleh Akado, tak menyiakan kesempatan, Akado mencengkram kaki Sasuke dan membantingnya, kemudian ia menindih

badan Sasuke dan mencengkram kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya bingung, kemudian ia sadar, 'Chakraku diserap olehnya!' batin Sasuke.

Akado menyeringai, "Ya benar. Kemampuanku adalah menyerap chakra." Ucapnya dengan seringai di wajahnya. Sasuke kemudian menendangnya sehingga ia terlempar.

Mengambil kesempatan, Sasuke melompat ke atas, kemudian membuat handseal,

"Katon : gokakyo no jutsu" Ucapnya dan dari mulutnya menyemburkan Api berskala sedang untuk menghantam tubuh Akado. iapun mencoba nekat untuk menyerap ninjutsu itu, dan akhirnya berhasil dan hanya sedkit api yang menghantam tubuhnya, ia jatuh tersungkur.

Melihat kesempatan, Sasuke melesat ke arahnya kemudian menendangnya, dengan susah payah, Akado berhasil memblok serangan Sasuke, tetapi ia terpental sedikit ke belakang.

Sasuke kemudian melemparkan dua shuriken ke arahnya, Akado siap menghindar, tetapi ternyata shuriken itu hanya melewati dirinya, dan ia semakin kaget ketika baru menyadari bahwa ada benang di shuriken itu, dan benang itu kini melilitnya. Ujung benang itu sudah digigit oleh Sasuke, kemudian ia membuat handseal,

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" Ucapnya dan kemudian dari mulutnya keluar api yang menyambar ke benang itu dan membakar tubuh Akado. Semuanya kaget karena tubuh Akado terbakar.

Tetapi Akado hanya menerima luka bakar yang tidak terlalu parah. Akado mengerang kesakitan, memanfaatkan celah, Sasuke langsung melesat dan menendang dagu Akado ke atas, ketika di atas, tubuh Akado dicengkram dari belakang.

"Lotus!" Ucap Sasuke dan langsung membanting Akado.

Semuanya kaget, terutama Guru Guy dan Lee. "Itukan Lotus!" Ucap Guru Guy.

"Lee, apakah kau pernah melawan orang itu sebelumnya?" Tanya Guy pada Lee di sampingnya. Lee menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dia bisa mengcopy jurus Lee? Dan gerakannya jauh lebih sempurna daripada Lee..." Gumam Guy pelan.

'Gerakannya lebih sempurna dariku. Aku berlatih melakukan Lotus selama bertahun-tahun, tetapi dia bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna...' Pikir Lee yang agak cemburu melihat Sasuke.

"Pemenangnya uchiha sasuke." Ucap sang wasit.

"Kau hebat, sasuke-kun!" Seru Sakura. Sasuke hanya memandangnya sebentar dan kemudian duduk di sebelah sakura dan naruto.

Dan pertandingan selanjutnya, Shino Aburame melawan Zaku, Zaku yang sombong hanya tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Shino. Shino hanya mengintimidasi Zaku agar menyerah. Selanjutnya, Zakupun merentangkan tangannya dan membuat Zankuuha ke arah Shino. Shinopun terlempar. Dan kembali berdiri Shino kembali mengintimidasi Zaku ketika serangga penghancur ada di belakang Zaku. Shino menyuruh Zaku agar menyerah. Zaku menggeram kesal, ia merentangkan tangannya ke arah Shino dan serangga itu, melakukan Zankuuha, tetapi yang terjadi adalah kedua tangannya putus karena ada serangga Shino yang menyumbat lubang angin yang ada di telapak tangan Zaku. Shinopun menang.

"Pertandingan selanjutnya.." Ucap sang wasit, Hayate sambil melihat papan elektrik yang mengacak nama peserta. Dan akhirnya muncul dua nama peserta.

"Tsurugi Misumi melawan naruto uzumaki." Ucapnya.

"Akhirnya!" Seru Naruto senang.

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan di bangku penonton.

"heh bocah kyuubi, dia pasti di kalahkan dengan mudah"

"dia kan bodoh masa dia akan menjadi ninja"

Begitulah bisikan-bisakan dari bangku penonton, naruto menggeram arah saat mendengar perkataan penduduk konoha tersebut.

kini Naruto sedang berhadapan melawan Tsurugi Misumi. Mereka masih diam, menyiapkan kuda-kuda, kemudian Tsurugi langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, dan melilitkan dirinya ke Naruto. Naruto agak kaget.

"Untuk mendapatkan informasi, tubuhku sudah diubah menjadi lentur." Ucap Tsurugi sambil mengecangkan lilitannya pada Naruto.

"Menyerahlah kalau kau tak mau tulangmu patah." Lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kepala Tsurugi.

"Shinra Tensei." Ucapnya pelan dan tubuh Tsurugi langsung terpental dan menabrak dinding membuat dinding itu menjadi retak. Sementara Naruto hanya diam menyeringai.

'Jurus apa itu?!' Batin Tsurugi kaget. Sementara yang di ruangan itu juga sama kagetnya dengan Tsurugi ketika melihat Naruto memakai suatu jurus.

'Ia bisa membuat lawannya terpental tanpa menggunakan handseal. Jurus apa itu?' Kakashi bertanya dalam hati. Ia kemudian kembali memerhatikan pertandingan.

Naruto diam saja seolah menunggu serangan Tsurugi selanjutnya. Sementara itu, Tsurugi berdiri dengan susah payah akibat serangan Naruto. Ia kemudian melempar Shuriken dan membuat handseal,

"Tajuu Shuriken Kagebunshin!" Ucapnya dan kemudian Shuriken itu berubah menjadi ratusan dan bersiap menghantam tubuh Naruto.

Sementara itu Naruto hanya diam saja. 'Shinra Tensei.' Batinnya dan kemudian ratusan Shuriken itu terpental begitu saja. Tsurugi kembali kaget. Naruto hanya diam saja sambil memandang Tsurugi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Sudah berakhir." Ucapnya pelan dan kemudian merentangkan tangannya ke arah Tsurugi. 'Bansho Tenin.' Batinnya dan kemudian Tsurugi tertarik ke arahnya, Naruto mencekiknya, kemudian membantingnya, lalu membalikan tubuhnya di posisi tengkurap dan kemudian muncul besi hitam dari dalam jaketnya. Kemudian,

JLEBBBB

"ARGHHHHHHH" teriak tsurugi saat naruto menusuk jantungnya dengan besi hitam yang keluar dari dalam jaketnya.

"cukup naruto, pemenangnya uzumaki naruto" ucap sang wasit.

Dan, semua yang melihat itu hanya kaget melihat naruto mengalahkannya dengan mudah terutma hokage ke 3 dan kakashi yang sangat shock melihat kekuatan Naruto. Naruto hanya menyeringai ke Tsurugi .

"tak kusangka bocah kyuubi itu menang dengan mudah"

"ahk itu hanya lawannya saja yang lemah"

Naruto pun mendengar perkataan penduduk konoha, dan naruto hanya menunduk sambil menahan amarahnya.

'Kemampuan naruto sangat hebat. Dan dia masih Genin.' Batin Hokage ke-3 yang ada di sana.

Sementara Gaara hanya memandang tajam Naruto. 'Hebat juga. Dia akan kubunuh.' Pikir Gaara.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

Maaf baru bisa update soalnya banyak tugas sekolah..

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Membosankan?

Semoga suka dengan adegan fight nya yah, walaupun bisa di bilang sadis fufufufu….

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya minna.

RnR please..


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Uzumaki Naruto**

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi.

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : berantaka,gak jelas,OOC,alur kecepetan(maybe),DLL.

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR SENIOR YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU.

Dan semoga reviewsnya menjadi sangat banyak,aku sangat senang melihat fic ku banyak sekali yang me reviews..

Dan target ku reviewsnya di chapter 10 bisa lebih dari 500 reviws jadi RnR yah please..

Balasan reviews:

Guest :

Chapter ini sama seperti cerita another life story punya ren akatsuki apa itu benar memang mirip sih chapter 7 ini tapi tidak usah dipikirkan asalkan lanjut Yami-San.. **ini murni buatan aku, maaf aja kalau ada kesamaan.**

Nyuga totong :

.lebih baik sasuke itu tdak pergi

Jadi ubah peran naruto menjadi pratogonis

sasuke antogonis

kalau tanda kutukan biar ero-sannin yang menyembuhkanya… **nanti aku pikirkan,baca terus yah lanjutannya.**

:

Kayak the tale of uzumaki.. **Ini murni buatanku, sekali lagi maaf kalau ada kesamaan.**

Moeztlight :

saya mau tnya pa nanti sasuke bergabung ma naruto pa ngk.? **Hmm tidak akan.**

Kyosuke Anzen :

Apa nanti organisasi naruto akan bekerjasama dengan akatsuki? **Hmm aku masih merahasikan tentang ini jadi ikutin terus ceritanya.**

m. :

bagus :)

naruto gunain shinra tensei tu rinnegan dah aktif belum? **Sudah aktif tapi naruto menundukan kepalanya jadi tidak ada yang tau naruto menggunakan rinnegan.**

bayux666 :

author san mau tanya itu kusanagi yang di pakai naruto punya sasuke yah ? Terus gimana sama sasuke nanti ? **itu seperti kusangai sasuke tapi itu punya naruto dan sasuke juga nanti mungkin akan punya kusanagi.**

Uzumaki :

tmbah bgus aja crta ny.

Kpan naruto akan kluar dri desa ny ? **sebentar lagi juga akan tahu, jadi terus ikutin cerita dariku.**

Akira no Rinnegan :

Ohya author-san ada yang sedikit mengganjal nih

bukankah dilarang membuka rahasia kalau Naruto itu adlh anak Hokage, knpa malah dibeberkan oleh anko bisa'' dhukum mati tuh...**kata anko juga kalau misalnya kau anak hokage tidak menjamin kau akan selamat, jadi itu hanya misalnya saja.**

wktu naruto ngegunain Shinra Tensei dan Banso tenin pastinya penonton melihat perubahan mata naruto, kan gawat nantinya,,**naruto menundukan kepalanya jadi semua orang tidak mengetahuinya.**

uchiha hani namikaze :

bukannya identitas naruto belum diketahui?knp anko bilang "walaupun kmu ank hokage sekalipun..." dan salah satu ninja oto juga bilang "sepertinya q hrus meminta maaf pda hokage"? **kan kata anko juga walaupun atau misalnya jadi berarti anko belum mengetahuinya dan saat ninja oto bilang sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada hokage karena naruto seorang jincuriki kyuubi dan kalau naruto mati pasti kyuubi akan keluar dari dalam tubuh naruto dan mungkin akan mengahncurkan konoha lagi, jadi ninja oto tersebut meminta maaf karena hal itu. Terima kasih telah membaca secara teliti.**

.

.

.

RnR PLEASE.

.

.

Semoga tidak membosankan.

.

.

.

Maaf kalau ada kesalah kata,nama ataupun yang lainnya.

.

.

CHAPTER 8

.

.

.

.

Papan elektrik kembali menentukan nasib sisa peserta. Dan papan itu sudah menunjukan dua nama. Yamanaka Ino vs. Hikari Ametsuki (OC). Pertandingan berjalan sangat sengit, walaupun Ino menggunakan jurus andalan klannya, tetapi entah dengan cara apa, Hikari dapat menangkisnya. Ino juga agak kesulitan ketika harus menghindari serangan jutsu Katon. Walaupun Hikari hanya memakai jutsu Katon kelas C, tetapi tetap tidak bisa diremehkan timingnya. Pertandinganpun diakhiri dengan jurus Hikari yang mengenai telak ke Ino dan kunai peledak yang dilempar Ino pada saat-saat terakhir sebelum ia terkena jurus Hikari pada Hikari, Ino dan Hikari sama-sama terluka parah, tetapi Hikari masih dapat berdiri. Dan pertandinganpun dimenangkan oleh Hikari.

Papan elektrik kembali mengacak dua nama peserta yang akan bertanding. Dan kini tertera nama.. Tenten vs. Temari. Tenten dan Temaripun memasuki arena, saat pertandingan dimulai, Tenten langsung mensummon berbagai senjata dari scroll, tetapi, Temari mengibaskan kipasnya ke senjata-senjata itu dan membuat senjata itu terlempar sekaligus membuat Tenten terluka. Pertandinganpun dimenangi dengan mudah oleh Temari.

Pertandingan selanjutnya, papan elektrik kembali mengacak dua nama. Dan kini tertera tulisan Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi. Shikamaru hanya memandang malas lawannya, sementara anggota Tim 10 lainnya menyemangati Shikamaru. Pertandinga dimulai dari Shikamaru yang langsung memakai jurus bayangan ke Kin. Dengan mudah, Kin menghindarinya.

"Selama aku bertarung sambil mengawasi bayanganmu, kau tidak akan bisa menang." Ujar Kin sombong. Iapun melemparkan dua buah jarum dengan bel ke arah Shikamaru, Shikamaru dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah dan bel dengan jarum itupun menancap ke tembok di belakang Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menyeringai.

"Itu trik lama. Lalu selanjutnya kau akan melemparkan dua buah jarum. Satu buah jarum dengan bel, dan satu jarum tanpa bell. Ketika kau melempar dua buah jarum itu, jarum yang ada bellnya berfungsi sebagai pengalh perhatian karena ketika dilempar, bellnya akan bordering sehingga aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke bell itu untuk menghindarinya dan tidak sadar akan satu jarum lagi." Jelas Shikamaru dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Kin juga menyeringai. "Kau sungguh banyak bicara." Ucapnya sinis. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara..

Tring tring

Shikamaru agak kaget, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang dan agak kaget ketika melihat bell yang ada pada jarum yang menancap di tembok itu berdering karena ada benang. Baru menyadari perhatiannya teralihkan, Shikamaru kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kin, tetapi telat karena jarum yang dilempar Kin kini sudah tertuju pada Shikamaru, Shikamarupun tertusuk jarum itu dan langsung terjatuh. Kin menyeringai senang.

Tetapi, ia baru sadar karena tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali ketika ia ingin mengerakan tubuhnya.

Dan, Shikamarupun bangun, "Kagemane no Jutsu, sukses." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Kin. Kin agak tertegun.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Aku sama sekali tidak melihat bayanganmu!" Ucap Kin kaget.

"Benang juga membuat bayangan." Balas Shikamaru sambil menunjukan benang yang ia pegang pada Kin. Kin agak kaget ketika menyadari bayangan Shikamaru terhubung dengan bayangan benang itu yang juga terhubung dengan bayangan Kin.

Dan merekapun saling beradu lempar Shuriken, walaupun Kin sudah bilang bahwa ini tidak akan berhasil karena gerakan yang dihasilkan sama, tetapi Shikamaru hanya semakin menyeringai. Dan pertandinganpun berakhir karena kepala Kin yang terhantam tembok di belakangnya dan pingsan. Shikamaru menghentikan jurus Kagemanenya.

"Jika kau Shinobi, bertarunglah dengan kepintaran dan sugesti. Walaupun gerakan kita sama, tetapi jarak antara kita dan dinding di belakang kita berbeda. Aku menggunakan Shuriken agar kau tidak menyadari jarakmu dengan dinding di belakangmu." Ucap Shikamaru pada Kin yang pingsan.

"Pemenangnya, Nara Shikamaru." Ucap wasit. Tim 10 bersorak ria untuk Shikamaru sementara orang yang dimaksud hanya menguap.

Papanpun kembali mengacak nama peserta. Dan kali ini dua peserta yang beruntung adalah... Inuzuka Kiba dan dosu. Kibapun menyeringai sambil menatap ke arah dosu. dosu membalas seringaiannya. Mereka berduapun melompat turun ke arena.

Mereka berdua sama-sama membuat kuda-kuda. "Kita akan menang dengan mudah, Akamaru." Ucap Kiba meremehkan.

"Pertandingan dimulai!" Ucap wasit.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kiba langsung melesat ke arah dosu, ia melakukan roundhouse kick dari kiri , tetapi dengan mudah diblok oleh dosu, ia kemudian memutar badannya untuk melakukan roundhouse kick dari kanan, dosu menunduk agar tidak terkena serangan, selanjutnya ia ingin menendang Kiba dari bawah, tetapi Kiba berhasil menghindar dan melompat ke belakang.

Kiba menggeram kesal karena serangannya sama sekali tidak ada yang kena.

"Sebaiknya kau gunakan anjingmu itu, inuzuka." Ejek dosu sambil menyeringai.

Kiba kembali mengeram kesal. Ia kemudian membuat segel harimau,

"Beast Effect Ninpou: Quadruped no Jutsu!" Ucapnya dan badannya langsung diselimuti chakra, dan posisi kuda-kudanya sama seperti anjing, kaki dan tangannya sama-sama digunakan untuk berjalan. Iapun langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah dosu. dosu susah payah menghindari serangan Kiba.

Brukh!

dosu jatuh tersungkur karena kecepatan Kiba terlalu cepat.

'Ugh! Kecepetannya bertambah sejak ia memakai jurus itu.' Pikir dosu. Ia kembali berdiri dan menyeka darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Kemudian melihat ke arah Kiba yang sedang tersenyum senang.

'Aku harus menganalisis kelemahan dan cara bertarungnya. Setelah itu aku harus menemukan kelemahannya.' Batin dosu. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah penonton.

"Heh, sepertinya aku harus mulai serius." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek pada Kiba. Ia kemudian melemparkan dua buah Shuriken ke kaki Kiba.

Kiba melompatinya, sebelum ia mendarat, dosu kembali melemparkan kunai ke arah Kiba. Kiba pun tidak bisa menghindar dari serangan dosu dan terpaksa harus menerima kunai yang menancap di pundaknya, iapun mendarat sambil memegang kunai yang tertusuk di bahunya.

"Ugh. Sialan kau." Kiba menggeram kesal. Iapun melirik ke arah Akamaru.

"Ayo Akamaru!" Serunya dan Akamaru ikut pertandingan.

"Hey hey! Dua lawan satu. Tidak adil!" Seru dosu ketika melihat Kiba dan Akamaru melesat ke arahnya.

"Binatang atau anjing terhitung sebagai alat ninja seperti kunai dan shuriken, jadi tidak apa-apa." Ucap wasit.

Setelah mendengar itu, dosu langsung mendeathglare wasit.

Kibapun melemparkan bom asap ke arah dosu . Dan dosu kini berada di dalam asap. Kiba yang tidak terlihat terus menyerang dosu.

"Ugh!" dosu terhempas ke belakang keluar asap. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

'Ia mengandalkan penciuman. Aku harus merusak penciumannya. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya...' dosu pun melirik jarum yang masih menancap di dinding bekas pertarungan Shikamaru dan Kin.

'Jarum medis. Benar juga, tusukan jarum itu di titik penciuman agar ia tidak bisa mencium.' Pikir dosu sambil menyeringai.

'Hm.. Aku punya rencana.' Pikirnya.

"Akan kuselesaikan ini!" Seru Kiba, iapun melemparkan sebuah pil ke arah

Akamaru. Dan Akamaru berubah menjadi warna merah. "Itu sebabnya ia disebut Akamaru!" (Aka = Merah)

'Sepertinya Kiba ingin menyelesaikan ini. ' Batin Kurenai .

Sementara itu di tempat penonton, "Pil apa itu?" Tanya Ino entah pada siapa ketika melihat Kiba memberikan pil pada Akamaru.

" Soldier Pil . Soldier Pil adalah obat medis yang spesial yang katanya dapat membuat seorang prajurit untuk bertarung selama tiga hari tiga malam tanpa beristirahat. Obat itu penuh dengan protein dan perangsang. Chakra Kiba dan Akamaru akan meningkat drastis." Jelas Chouji.

Akamaru yang berwarna merah itu naik ke punggung Kiba.

"Ninpou: Jujin Bunshin!" Seru Kiba dan kini Akamaru berubah menjadi Kiba.

'Tampangnya lebih menyeramkan daripada inuzuka itu...' Pikir dosu dengan raut sweatdrop saat melihat Akamaru.

"Ayo Akamaru!" Seru Kiba, mereka berdua pun melesat ke arah dosu.

"Gatsuuga!" Teriak mereka dan mereka berputar bersmaan dan menghantam tubuh dosu.

dosupun tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan.

'sialan kupikir dia itu lemah, percuma saja barusan aku membuat rencana' batin dosu.

Dan seketika dosu pun pingsan.

"pemenangnnya adalah inuzuka kiba" ucap sang wasit.

Kiba pun tersenyum senang.

Dan kini papan elektrik kembali mengacak dua nama yang akan bertanding di pertandingan selanjutnya. Dan nama yang muncul adalah Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan menyeringai senang, Neji turun ke bawah. Begitu juga dengan Hinata. Berbekal kebenciannya pada keluarga utama Hyuuga,

Neji menyerang Hinata dengan sangat serius, ia mencoba menutup aliran chakra Hinata, tetapi hinata dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

'b-bagaimana bisa dia menhindarinya dengan mudah?' batin neji keheranan.

Di bangku penonton sang pemimpin clan hyuuga dan selaku dari ayah hinata yaitu hyuuga hiashi juga terkejut saat hinata menghindari pukulan – pukulan neji yang sangat cepat dengan mudah.

'kenapa kemampuan hinata meningkat drastis? Siapa orang yang melatihnya?' batin hiashi.

Neji terus menyerang hinata secara membabi buta walaupun dirinya sudah sedikit lelah, tetapi hinata masih bisa menghindarinya.

Neji pun mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan akibat terus menerus menyerang hinata secara membabi buta.

"hah..tak kusangka hah…anak itu..hah..hebat sekali..hah bisa membuatku..hah kelelahan seperti ini..hah kukira dia..hah sangat lemah" ucap neji sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal karena kelelahan.

Hinata pun menghampiri neji sambil berlari dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Jūken" ucap hinata.

Hinata pun memukul neji dengan juken tepat di bagian dadanya.

BRUKK

Neji pun terlempar cukup jauh saat mendapat serangan dari hinata yang secara tiba-tiba.

"uhuk.." neji pun terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Hinata kembali menghampiri neji dengan senyum manisnya, neji pun berusaha bangun sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya neji pun dapat berdiri.

Neji pun menyeka darah dari ujung bibirnya dengan kasar. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" ucap hinata.

Hinata memasang kuda – kuda dan dengan cepat hinata memukul neji, Pertama hinata memukul 2 kali, lalu 4, 8, 16, 32, dan terakhir 64 kali. hinata menutup 64 tenketsu neji, sehingga aliran chakra pada neji terhenti dan membuat neji tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu lagi.

Hiashi hyuuga selaku ayah hinata membelalakan matanya saat hinata mengeluarkan jutsu tersebut.

'A-APA! b-bagaimana bisa hinata melakukan jutsu itu? Selama ini hinata belum pernah menunjukan jutsu tersebut kepadaku' batin hiashi.

Neji pun ambruk seketika saat terkena serangan hinata, dan neji tidak mampu lagi berdiri.

"pemenangnya adalah hinata hyuuga" ucap wasit.

Tepuk tangan pun terdengar di bangku penonton.

Papan elektrik kembali mengacak dua nama. Kini hanya tersisa 4 peserta lagi dan papan elektrik itu menampilkan nama.. Gaara dan Lee. Lee senang akhirnya dapat bertarung dan Gaara juga akhirnya dapat membunuh. Iapun turun ke bawah, Lee juga turun ke bawah. Pertandingan dimulai. Lee menyerang Gaara dengan Taijutsu tingkat menengah tetapi selalu ada pasir yang melindungi Gaara, ia kemudian mencoba menyerangnya lagi, tetapi tetap saja sama. Setelah itu ia bingung ingin memakai cara apa, sampai akhirnya Guy menyuruh Lee untuk melepaskan'nya'. Leepun tersenyum senang dan langsung melepaskan beban yang sangat berat di kakinya, iapun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Gaara, serangan Lee tidak dapat dihalangi dengan pasir Gaara, iapun berniat menyelesaikannya dengan Initial Lotus, tetapi ternyata Gaara sudah lepas dari cangkang pasirnya dan Lee hanya membanting cangkang Gaara saja. Lee semakin terpojok sampai akhirnya terpaksa membuka kelima gerbang chakra. Ia berniat melakukan Extreme Lotus, semuanya termasuk Hokage terprangah melihat pertarungan yang seharusnya menjadi pertarungan tingkat Jounin ini karena Lee memakai Kinjutsu . Ia berhasil melakukan Extreme Lotus, tetapi Gaara masih sadar, Ia melakukan Sabaku Kyu pada tangan dan kaki kiri Lee dan pertandingan terpaksa diberhentikan. Pemenangnya adalah Gaara.

Pertandingan selanjutnya, hanya tersisa dua nama yaitu Chouji Akimichi dan dengan ninja amegakure. Pertandingan berjalan sangat mudah dan dimenangkan oleh chouji.

Dan kini, semua peserta yang menang berbaris menyamping di hadapan Hokage ke-3. Hokage menjelaskan ujian selanjutnya akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Dan kemudian ia menyuruh para peserta mengambil nomor yang ada di kotak yang diberikan Ibiki.

"karena salah satu peserta mengundurkan diri karena lukanya sangat parah dan mustahil 1 bulan bisa sembuh, apakah ada yang mau menggantikannya?" Tanya ibiki.

"hn, lebih baik aku saja" ucap neji yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang ibiki.

"hmm baiklah" ucap ibiki

"9." Ucap chouji.

"1." Ucap kiba.

"4." Ucap Sasuke.

"6." Ucap Shino.

"3." Ucap Gaara.

"2." Ucap hinata.

"5." Ucap Kankurou.

"8." Ucap Shikamaru.

"10." Ucap Naruto.

"7." Ucap Temari.

"12." Ucap Hikari.

"11." Ucap neji.

Ibikipun terlihat menulis sesuatu di papan yang ia pegang, kemudian ia

menunjukannya ke arah para peserta. Disitu tertulis..

neji vs. naruto

Gaara vs. sasuke

Kankurou vs. Aburame Shino

Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru

kiba vs. chouji

hinata vs. Ametsuki Hikari

"Test terakhir akan diadakan bulan depan. Bersiaplah." Ucap ibiki.

Setelah ibiki berbicara seperti itu para peserta pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, para penonton pun berjalan keluar arena.

.

.

.

Naruto pun pergi menuju apartemennya dengan santainya, naruto tidak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan membunuh dari para penduduk desa kooha kepada dirinya.

Setelah 15 menit berjalan akhirnya naruto sampai di apartemennya, dan saat naruto akan membuka pintu apartemennya datanglah satu orang anbu yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"ada apa kau menemuiku?" Tanya naruto datar tanpa menoleh kearah anbu tersebut.

"hokage-sama ingin kau menemuinya di ruang hokage sekarang" ucap sang anbu

POFF

Anbu itu pergi dengan shunsinnya.

"hah ada apa lagi kakek hokage ingin menemuiku" gumam naruto.

Naruto pun mencoba mengingat apa yang dia lakukan beberapa waktu lalu.

'gawat, apa kakek hokage melihat perubahan mataku saat aku menggunakan jutsu shinra tensei, tapi aku kan menunduk supaya tidak ada yang lihat perubahan mataku, atau kakek hokage melihat tekanan chakraku saat aku menggunakan mata rinnegan' batin naruto.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan apartemennya dan berjalan menuju gedung hokage.

Di perjalanan naruto melihat kakashi yang sedang membaca buku favoritnya.

"kakashi sensei" ucap naruto.

"yo naruto, ada apa?" Tanya kakashi ramah.

"apa kakashi sensei akan mengajariku selama libur ujin chuunin ini?" Tanya naruto.

"maaf naruto, tapi aku akan melatih sasuke karena elemen dasarku sama dengan sasuke yaitu elemen petir, jaa" ucap kakashi dan seketika kakashi pun pergi dengan kepulan asap.

"tidak apa kakashi sensei" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum di paksakan.

'guruku saja tidak ingin mengajariku, kakashi sensei lebih memilih sasuke karena aku adalah jincuriki kyuubi, apakah aku bukan bagian dari tim 7 selama ini, semua orang sama saja, mereka semua membenci ku, sialan' batin naruto.

Naruto pun mencoba sekuat tenaga agar dirinya tidak lepas kendali karena dirinya sedang di tengah-tengah kota sekarang.

Naruto pun pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Dan akhirnya naruto pun sampai di gedung hokage, naruto berjalan menuju ruangan hokage.

Tok..tok..tok

"masuk" jawab sandaime hokage.

"ada apa memanggilku kemari?" Tanya naruto dingin.

"oh kau sudah sampai naruto, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu" ucap sandaime hokage.

"tentang apa?" Tanya naruto.

"jiraiya, masuklah" ucap sandaime hokage.

Dan tiba-tiba muncul seseorang berambut putih panjang dengan garis di kedua matanya.

"naruto perkenalkan dia adalah jiraiya, dia adalah salah satu legenda sannin." Ucap sandaime hokage.

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

"aku adalah petapa dari gunung myoubokuzan, aku akan mengajarimu selama liburan ujian chuunin ini agar kau tambah kuat dan kita akan mencari seorang legenda sannin sepertiku yaitu tsunade, dia akan menjadi hokage kelima menggantikan posisi sandaime hokage, karena sandaime hokage akan mundur dari jabatannya menjadi hokage dengan alas an umurnya yang sudah tua" jelas jiraiya kepada naruto.

"kita akan berlatih dimana?" Tanya naruto.

"kita akan berlatih di luar desa" jawab jiraiya.

"sekarang kau membereskan peralatanmu naruto, kita akan berangkat besok pagi" ucap jiraiya.

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk saja.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan gedung hokage tersebut dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat favoritnya yaitu danau.

"sensei kau bilang anak bernama naruto itu cerewet, hyperaktif, dan berisik tapi barusan dia bersifat dingin" ucap jiraiya.

"aku juga tidak tau kenapa dengan naruto, naruto yang dulu memiliki sifat hyperaktif, cerewet dan berisik. Aku ingin kau cari tau ada apa dengan naruto sehingga dia bersifat seperti itu" ucap sandaime hokage.

"baik hokage-sama" jawab jiraiya.

.

.

.

Naruto pun sedang menikmati suasana sore hari di danau favoritnya, naruto terus memandangi langit sore yang berwarna kemerah-merahan dan matahari pun akan tenggelam tidak lama lagi.

ZWUSHH

Angin yang cukup besar menerpa wajah naruto dan membuat rambut pirangnya berkibar membuat naruto tampak sangat tampan.

"aku ingin sekali melihat wajah orang tuaku, walaupun hanya satu kali" gumam naruto.

Naruto pun mengambil sebuah batu yang berukuran kecil dan narutopun melemparkannya ke danau di depannya.

Srekk

'suara apa itu?' batin naruto.

Naruto pun mengambil kunai dari dalam sakunya. Dan naruto pun melemparkan kearah semak – semak tersebut.

Trang

Kunai naruto pun di tahan oleh seseorang dari dalam semak-semak tersebut.

"tunjukan dirimu" ucap naruto.

Dan seketika munculah orang dari belakang pohon tersebut dengan perban di wajahnya da nada tanda x di dagunya.

"kau..danzou?" Tanya naruto.

"kau sudah mengenaliku ternyata" jawab danzou.

"heh jadi kau orang yang selama ini mengirim anbu root untuk menangkapku, sialan kau" ucap naruto.

"aku ingin kau masuk organisasi ku naruto dan aku akan melatihmu menjadi hebat" ucap danzou.

"sudah kukatakan berapa kali kepada anak buahmu kalau aku tidak akan masuk anbu root" ucap naruto.

Naruto dengan cepat membuat handseal.

"fuuton: shinku taigyoku" ucap naruto.

Naruto menembakan beberapa peluru yang terbuat dari angin kearah danzou.

Danzou yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, danzou pun membuat handseal.

"fuuton: tate no kaze" ucap danzou.

Dan danzou pun membuat perisai dari angin untuk menahan serang dari naruto.

Dhuarr Dhuarrr Dhuarrr

Serangan narutopun berhasil ditahan oleh danzou.

Naruto mengambil gulungan dari sakunya, dan naruto pun langsung membuka gulungan tersebut.

POFF

Dan seketika muncul pedang kusanagi milik naruto.

Danzou yang melihat naruto memakai pedang, dan danzoupun mengambil 2 shuriken dari dalam sakunya.

"Futon : shinkuujin" ucap danzou.

Danzou pun meniupkan angin pada shurikennya tersebut dan seketika shuriken tersebut sudah terlapisi chakra elemen angin, danzou pun melemparkan dua kunai tersebut kearah naruto.

Naruto pun mencoba menahan serangan danzou menggunakan pedangnya, naruto pun berhasil menahan satu shuriken tersebut.

ZRASSHH

"arghh" rintih naruto saat shuriken danzou mengenai tangan kirinya dan menyebabkan tangannya terluka, darah segar pun keluar dari luka tersebut.

"sialan kau" ucap naruto.

"kau masih lemah naruto, jadi sekarang apakah kau akan ikut menjadi anbu root? Aku akan melatihmu menjadi sangat kuat" ucap danzou.

"heh kau sombong, barusan hanya pemanasan saja" ucap naruto.

Luka naruto pun perlahan-lahan sembuh karena chakra kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

Narutopun handseal dengan cepat.

"fuuton repusho" ucap naruto.

Seketika munculah badai di depan naruto dan dengan cepat angin tersebut menghampiri danzou.

"ARGHHHH" teriak danzou saat tubuhnya terkoyak oleh badai yang dibuat naruto.

POFF

'kawarimi?' batin naruto tak percaya.

"terlalu cepat untukmu membunuhku" ucap danzou yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang naruto.

Naruto pun mengayunkan pedangnya kearah danzou dengan cepat tetapi danzou dapat menghindarinya dan danzou pun mundur beberapa langkah.

Naruto membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"fuuton kazekiri" ucap naruto.

Dan seketika munculah pisau di tangan kiri naruto, naruto pun melemparkannya dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah danzou.

Danzou membelalakan matanya saat melihat pisau yang terbuat dari angina menuju kearahnya.

JRASHHHH

"ARGHHHHH" teriak seorang anggota anbu root yang tiba-tiba datang dan melindungi danzou, kepalanyapun terbelah menjadi dua, darah pun berceceran dimana-mana.

'sudah malam yah' batin danzou.

Danzou pun hilang dari tempat itu menggunakan shunsinya dan meninggalkan mayat anbu root yang sudah tidak bernyawa tersebut.

"heh beraninya hanya kabur" ejek naruto.

Naruto pun baru sadar kalau langit sudah berubah menjadi malam hari.

Naruto segera pergi menuju apartemennya.

15 menit kemudian

Naruto akhirnya sampai di apartemennya dan langsung membuka pintu apartemennya.

Narutopun langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya, setelah selesai mandi naruto langsung memakai baju tidurnya, narutopun membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa besok.

.

.

.

Esok harinya.

Seperti biasa naruto bangun pagi dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi pagi, beberapa menit kemudian narutopun telah selesai mandi, narutopun memakai baju seperti biasa tetapi hitai-ate yang biasa dipakai di kepalanya di buka dan membiarkan rambut pirang nya menjadi acak-acakan, dan narutopun hari ini sangat tampan.

Naruto pun langsung pergi dari apartemennya dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu gerbang konoha dengan santainya, tak jarang ada perempuan seumurannya yang terkesima melihat penampilan naruto yang hari ini ehem sangat tampan.

Naruto memutuskan untuk makan ramen terlebih dahulu di kedai ichiraku.

"paman aku pesan 1" ucap naruto.

"oh kau naruto, tunggu sebentar naruto" ucap paman teuchi.

Narutopun hanya mengangguk saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, paman teuchipun membawa 1 mangkuk ramen untuk naruto.

Narutopun dengan lahapnya memakan mie ramennya, dan beberapa menit kemudian narutopun sudah menghabiskan ramennya.

"kau mau pergi kemana naruto?" Tanya paman teuchi.

"aku akan pergi latihan paman, ini uangnya paman, jaa" ucap naruto sambil pergi keluar kedai tersebut.

Narutopun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gerbang desa konoha dan akhirnya naruto sampai di gerbang tersebut, disana sudah ada jiraiya yang menunggu naruto.

"kau sudah siap naruto?" Tanya jiraiya.

"aku sudah siap" jawab naruto.

"baik, ayo kita pergi sekarang" ucap jiraiya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan desa konoha

Narutopun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti jiraiya.

"naruto, pertama-tama kita akan mencarinya di kirigakure" ucap jiraiya.

'kirigakure? Bukannya itu desa zabuza dan haku?' batin naruto.

"mata-mata ku bilang tsunade sedang berada disana" lanjut jiraiya.

"baik jiraiya sensei" jawab naruto.

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian.

"jiraiya sensei kenapa kita berhenti di tempat pemandian air panas?" Tanya naruto.

"sebaiknya kita berendam terlebih dahulu, kirigakure sudah dekat paling Cuma 15 menit berjalan" ucap jiraiya.

"baiklah aku juga ingin berendam" ucap naruto.

Naruto dan jiraiyapun masuk ke tempat pemandian air panas dan segera mengganti pakainnya.

"hey jiraiya sensei kau lagi apa?" Tanya naruto yang melihat jiraiya sedang melihat seseatu.

Jiraiya tidak menjawab , naruto yang penasaran segera melihat ke tempat jiraiya.

"jiaiya sen- KAU MESUM ERO SENNIN" teriak naruto saat melihat apa yang sedang di lihat jiraiya.

"kecilkan suaramu naruto, aku sedang mencari inspirasi untuk novelku" ucap jiraiya pelan dengan wajah mesumnya.

Jiraiya pun kembali melihat pekerjaanannya(?) yang sempat terganggu oleh naruto, tetapi satu orang wanita menyadarinya.

"KYAAAAAAA"

"KYAAAAA ADA YANG MESUM"

"KYAAA ADA YANG MENGINTIPKU"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan dari para wanita saat jiraiya ketahuan mengintip.

"naruto, cepat pakai bajumu sebelum mereka semua menyerang kita" ucap jiraiya panik.

"kita? Kenapa aku terbawa-bawa oleh mu?" Tanya naruto.

"jangan banyak Tanya cepat ganti bajumu dan kita pergi dari tempat ini" ucap jiraiya.

Jiraiya dan narutopun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan berlari.

Setelah cukup jauh dan tidak ada yang mengikutinya mereka berdua pun memutuskan istirahat terlebih dahulu di bawah pohon besar dan rindang.

Tiba-tiba datang sekelompok perampok yang mengepun naruto dan jiraiya.

"serahkan barang-barang berharga kalian atau kalian akan mati, HAHAHAHA" gertak seorang perampok yang di ketahui ketuanya.

"kami perampok yang paling di takuti di kirigakure jadi menyerah saja" lanjut orang tersebut.

Naruto meng ambil 1 kunai di dalam sakunya.

"Futon : shinkuujin" gumam naruto.

Naruto pun meniupkan angina pada kunainya tersebut dan langsung melemparkannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

JLEBBB

"ARGHHHHH" teriak perampok yang tadi menggertak naruto dan jiraiya, kepalanya pun terbelah menjadi dua bagian, darahpun berceceran, dan seketika orang itu ambruk.

Jiraiya membelalakan matanya saat ketua perampok itu dengan mudahnya dikalahkan naruto.

'a-apa, naruto yang seorang genin mampu mengalahkan orang tersebut hanya dengan satu serangan?' batin jiraiya.

"kau banyak bicara" ucap naruto datar.

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH, BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMBUNUH KETUA KAMI" teriak salah satu anggotanya.

"kau tak kenal aku? Aku adalah legenda sannin, dan aku adalah shinobi terhebat di dunia, namaku adalah jiraiya" ucap jiraiya.

Salah satu anggota tersebut maju menyerang jiraiya dengan pedangnya, tetapi dengan mudah jiraiya menghindarinya.

"rasengan" ucap jiraiya.

Dan seketika bola spiral dari chakra angin yang sudah berada di tangan kanannya diarahkan ke bagian

Orang tersebut dan seketika orang tersebut terlempar ke angkasa.

'dia juga bisa menggunkan rasengan sepertiku' batin naruto agak kaget.

Narutopun langsung membuat bola spiral yang sama seperti jiraiya.

"rasengan" ucap naruto.

Dan satu orangpun rubuh saat naruto menyerangnya dengan rasengan.

'A-APA! b-bagaimana seorang genin menguasai jutus level A, yang aku tahu hanya aku dan yondaime hokage saja yang bisa memakai rasengan' batin jiraiya kage saat melihat naruto mengunakan jutsu rasengan.

"tinggal 2 orang lagi" ucap naruto.

2 orang tersebut gemetar Karena takut oleh naruto dan jiraiya, dua orang itu langsung bersujud di hadapan jiraiya.

"maafkan aku tuan, aku tidak bermaksud begitu tapi karena keuangan kami sedang menurun kami terpaksa merampok, dank arena di kirigakure sedang krisis" ucap dua orang tersebut.

"hmm kalian ku maafkan dan kalian berdua boleh pergi" ucap jiraiya.

"terima kasih" ucap mereka berdua sambil pergi meninggalkan naruto dan jiraiya.

"naruto" ucap jiraiya.

"ada apa?" Tanya naruto.

"bagaimana kau bisa menggunakan rasengan?" Tanya jiraiya.

"entahlah, aku hanya menirumu saat kau menggunaakan rasengan barusan" ucap naruto berbohong.

Jiraiya tau naruto sedang berbohong tetapi jiraiya tidak ingin bertanya lagi pada naruto.

"hmm sebaiknya kita harus menginap di hotel di kirigakure naruto karena hari sudah malam" ucap jiraiya.

"baik" jawab naruto.

Naruto dan jiraiya pun akhirnya sampai di hotel di kirigakure dan jiraiya pun memesan dua kamar.

Naruto dan jiraiya pun memasuki kamarnya masing-masing.

'hey gaki sebaiknya kau tidak menunjukan kekuatanmu di depan gurumu, dia itu bukan orang sembarangan jadi berhati-hatilah' ucap kyuubi.

'terima kasih kyuubi' jwab naruto.

"hmm sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan di desa ini" ucap naruto.

Narutopun pergi meninggalkan hotel tersebut dan naruto berjalan-jalan di desa kirigakure sendirian.

Naruto tak sengaja mendengar teriakan di pinggir desa kirigakure, naruto pun pergi ke pinggir desa kirigakure untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Naruto pun sudah samapi di pinggir desa kirigakure,tetapi naruto merasakan chakra yang besar.

'inikan chakra seorang jincuriki' batin naruto.

"ARGHHHH" teriak seseorang di dalam gua yang trdengar sedang kesakitan.

Narutopun memutuskan untuk melihat kedalam gua apa yang sedang terjadi disana.

Narutopun sekarang berada di depan gua dan tengah melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Naruto melihat seseorang yang menggunakan kimono biru muda tengah di ikat dan seorang pria tua yang sedang mengucapkan mantra aneh.

Pria itu pun memasukan tangannya ke perut orang yang tengah di ikat dan seperti akan mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana.

"ARGGHHHHHH" teriak seorang pria yang tengah di ikat tersebut kesakitan.

Dan tiba-tiba chakra merah melapisi pria berkimono biru muda tersebut.

'dia seorang jincuriki sepertiku, aku bisa merasakannya' batin naruto.

Dan tiba-tiba pria yang memakai kimono biru muda tersebut telah di lapisi chakra merah di sekujur tubuhnya dan seketika pri tersebut berubah menjadi monster yang memiliki ekor berjumlah 6.

'ekor 6?' batin naruto.

'naruto dia adalah jincuriki rokubi, dia memiliki ekor berjumlah 6' ucap kyuubi.

'oh jadi dia temanmu kyuubi' jawab naruto.

'sudahlah aku akan tidur kembali' ucap kyuubi.

Tiba-tiba pria tua yang tadi telah mati saat bijuu tersebut menyerangnya dengan satu serangan, bijuu tersebut pun berubah kembali menjadi bentuk manusia.

Dan pria yang memakai kimono itu pun pingsan seketika, naruto yang melihat itu segera membawanya pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Narutopun membawa pria tersebut di sebuah hutan di kirigakure.

'sebaiknya aku kembali ke hotel tersebut sebelum aku ketahuan ole hero sennin' batin naruto.

Naruto pun menggigit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah dan seketika membuat handseal.

POFF

Munculah chi-bunshin naruto di hadapannya.

"hey kau jaga orang ini sampai orang ini terbangun dari pingsannya, dank au ajak dia masuk ke dalam tim ku mengerti?" Tanya naruto.

Bunshin naruto pun hanya mengangguk saja, dan seketika naruto pun pergi meninggalkan chi bunshin dan pria tersebut.

Chi-bunshin naruto pun duduk berjaga-jaga kalau pria tersebut bangun dari pingsannya.

.

.

Esok harinya.

Pria tersebut bangun saat mendengar kicauan burung-burung, perlahan-lahan pria tersebut mengerjapkan matanya.

"dimana aku?" Tanya pria tersebut entah pada siapa.

Pria tersebut menengok kesebelah kiri dan menemukan chi bunshin naruto yang sedang tertidur.

"siapa kau?" Tanya pria tersebut.

Bunshin narutopun bangun dari tidurnya.

"eng kau sudah bangun ternyata" ucap naruto.

"siapa kau?" Tanya pria tersebut datar.

"aku adalah uzumaki naruto, dan aku adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu dari kejadian semalam" jawab naruto.

Pria tersebut mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam, dan akhirnya pria tersebut mengingatnya.

"terima kasih telah menolongku" ucap pria tersebut kepada naruto.

"tapi.." ucap naruto.

"tapi apa?" Tanya pria tersebut keheranan.

"..kau harus masuk dalam timku" lanjut naruto.

"timmu? Kau mempunyai sebuah grup?" Tanya pria tersebut seperti biasa datar.

Bunshin narutopun hanya mengangguk.

"tujuan grupmu untuk apa?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"kau membenci desa inikan? Semalam pria tua yang berada di dalam gua bersamamu itu adalah orang yang di perintahkan untuk membunuhmu dan bijuu yang ada di dalam tubuhmu, tujuan dari grupku adalah membalaskan dendam pada desa-desa yang telah menyakiti kita dan kita akan membuat desa baru selanjutnya kita akan menghancurkan 5 desa terkuat" jawab naruto.

Pria tersebut tampak sedang berpikir apakah akan masuk dalam tim naruto atau tidak.

"aku…akan bergabung dengan tim mu" ucap pria tersebut.

"hmm pilihan yang tepat, dan siapa namamu?"Tanya naruto.

"utakata" jawab pria tersebut yang bernama utakata.

"baiklah utakata-san, aku ingin kau menunggu sebentar diriku yang asli" ucap naruto.

"dirimu yang asli?" Tanya utakata.

"aku hanyalah chi-bunshin" jawab naruto.

"tetapi sebaiknya kita harus membunuh tikus-tikus yang menguping pembicaraan kita…kalian anbu kirigakure keluarlah" ucap naruto.

Dan munculah dua orang anbu kirigakure.

"hebat kau bocah dan sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari desa ini?" Tanya anbu tersebut.

"kau banyak bicara" ucap naruto dingin.

Naruto pun membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"fuuton shinkuugakyu no jutsu" ucap naruto.

Naruto menembakan beberapa peluru yang terbuat dari angin kearah dua anbu tersebut.

Anbu tersebut tidak tinggal diam, salah satu anbu tersebut membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Suiton: Suijinheki" ucap salah satu anbu.

Dan anbu tersebut membuat dinding yang terbuat dari air untuk menahan serangan naruto.

Dhuarr Dhuarr Dhuarr

Serangan naruto pun berhasil tertahan oleh dinding air tersebut, dan salah satu anbu tersebut membuat handseal.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" ucap salah satu anbu kirigakure tersebut.

Dan seketika wilayah tersebut sudah terselimuti kabut tebal.

'sial jutsu ini lagi' batin naruto.

Naruto membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"fuuton daittopa" ucap naruto.

Narutopun menyemburkan angina berskala sedang dan seketika kabut di depannya menghilang dan menampilkan dua orang anbu yang sudah tidak menggunakan topeng anbunya lagi.

"hebat juga kau bocah, ku beri satu pilihan kau boleh pergi dari tempat ini karena aku hanya akan membunuh pria yang ada disampingmu itu karena ini perintah dari mizukage-sama" ucap salah anbu tersebut.

Utakata yang mendengar itu sangat marah, utakata pun mengambil Bubble Blower yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Blinding Bubbles Technique" ucap utakata.

Utakata Meniupkan gelembung ke arah anbu tersebut,dan seketika gelembung itu pecah di depan kedua anbu tersebut, gelembung tersebut mengeluarkan bubuk merah dan bubuk merah itu pun mengenai mata kedua anbu tersebut, kedua anbu tersebut mengalami kebutaan pada mata mereka.

"ARGHHHHH" teriak kedua anbu tersebut.

"ada apa denga mataku? Kenapa semua terlihat gelap?" Tanya salah satu anbu.

Utakata hanya menyeringai saat serangannya berhasil membutakan kedua anbu tersebut.

"kau sangat hebat,utakata-san" pujin naruto.

Naruto langsung membuat handseal.

"fuuton: shinku renppa" ucap naruto.

Naruto pun menembakan ratusan pedang angina kearah dua anbu kirigakure tersebut.

DHUARRRRR

"ARGHHHHHH" teriak kedua anbu tersebut, badan mereka pun hancur dan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, darah pun berceceran dimana-mana.

"kau juga hebat naruto-san" puji utakata.

ZWUSHHH

"kau sudah sampai bos" ucap bunshin naruto kepada naruto yang asli.

"tugasmu sudah selesai, sekarang kau boleh pergi" ucap naruto datar.

POFF

Bunshin naruto pun menghilang.

"utakata-san, ikuti aku" ucap naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"baik" ucap utakata sambil menyusul naruto.

"kita akan pergi ketempat salah satu anggota tim ku yang lain, dia juga berasal dari desa kirigakure" ucap naruto.

"siapa dia?" Tanya utakata.

"lihat saja nanti" jawab naruto.

20 menit kemudia.

Naruto dan utakata sudah sampai di sebuah desa kecil dekat kirigakure.

Narutopun berhenti di sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah di desa kecil tersebut.

Tok..tok..tok..

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

"siapa?" Tanya orang di dalam dan orang tersebut membuka pintunya.

"naruto-kun" ucap seorang perempuan cantik sambil memeluk naruto dengan erat.

"bagaimana naruto-kun tau aku disini?" Tanya haku.

"kau sudah lupa yah haku-chan? Kau kan selama ini tinggal bersama bunshinku" ucap naruto.

"ah aku lupa naruto-kun" ucap haku asih sambil memeluk naruto dengan erat.

"dimana bunshinku haku-chan?" Tanya naruto.

Dan setelah itu muncul bunshin naruto yang tampaknya baru bangun tidur.

"kau sudah sampai ternyata bos" ucap bunshin naruto.

"ehem"

"oh maaf utakata-san, haku-chan perkenalkan dia adalah utakata, dia adalah anggota baru tim kita" ucap naruto.

Hakupun melepaskan pelukannya dari naruto,dan segera melihat kearah utakata.

'tampan walaupun masih tampan naruto-kun' batin haku.

'cantik' batin utakata.

"utakata, salam kenal" ucap utakata

"haku, salam kenal juga utakata-kun" jawab haku.

"haku-chan sebaiknya kita mengobrolnya di dalam saja" ucap naruto.

"baiklah naruto-kun, silahkan masuk" ucap haku.

"haku-chan bagaimana keadaamu disini?" Tanya naruto.

"aku baik-baik saja disini naruto-kun dan penduduk disini pun ramah padaku" jawab haku.

"baguslah dan mulai sekarang haku-chan akan tinggal bersama utakata-san" ucap naruto.

Utakata membelalakan matnya karena kaget akan perkataan naruto.

"t-tapi naruto.." "sudahlah utakata-san terima saja" potong naruto.

"kalian tidak akan lama lagi tinggal disini" ucap naruto dengan muka serius.

"sebentar lagi aku akan keluar dari desaku bersama anggota timku disana, setelah itu aku akan pergi kesini untuk menjemput kalian dan kita akan mencari anggota tim kita" lanjut naruto.

"naruto, sudah berapa anggota dalam tim kita?" Tanya utakata.

"aku baru mengumpulkan 3 orang yaitu hinata hyuuga, haku dan kau" jawab naruto.

"dan tugas kau sudah selesai disini" ucap naruto kepada bunshinnya.

POFFF

Bunshin narutopun menghilang seketika, tetapi kepala naruto sangat pusing karena ingatan sang bunshin yang begitu banyak.

Haku yang melihat itu pun segera mengambil segelas air putih dari dapur tersebut.

"naruto-kun minum ini" ucap haku.

"terima kasih haku-chan" ucap naruto.

"sebaiknya aku harus pergi karena takutnya guruku mencariku disana, selamat tinggal utakata-san, haku-chan" ucap naruto.

Narutopun menghilang dengan sunsinnya dan naruto pun sudah berada dalam kamar di hotel di desa kirigakure.

Tok..tok..tok.

"naruto apa kau sedang di dalam?" Tanya jiraiya

"oh yah ero sennin" jawab naruto.

"cepat keluar dari kamarmu sekarang naruto" ucap jiraiya.

Naruto pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"ada apa ero sennin?" Tanya naruto.

"sekarang kita akan mencari tsunade di sekitar sini" jawab jiraiya.

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk dan segera mengunci kamarnya.

Jiraiya beserta narutopun mengelilingi desa kirigakure, setelah lama mencari dan tidak menemukannya jiraiya memutuskan pergi ke sebuah kedai makanan.

SRETT

Jiraiya membuka pintu kedai tersebut, akan tetapi jiraiya melihat seseorang yang dia cari saat ini.

'apa itu tsunade?' batin jiraiya.

Jiraiya dan narutopun pergi menghampiri wanita berambut pirang pucat tersebut.

"tsunade?" Tanya jiraiya.

Wanita berambut pirang pucatpun menoleh kebelakang saat namanya di panggil.

"jiraiya?" Tanya balik tsuande.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga tsunade" ucap jiraiya.

"ada apa kau mencariku jiraiya?" Tanya jiraiya.

"aku ingin kau menjadi hokage di desa konoha" ucap jiraiya.

"a-apa kau ingin aku menjadi hokage di konoha? Kenapa bukan kau saja jiraiya?" Tanya tsunade

"aku tidak cocok menjadi hokage" jawab jiraiya.

"aku bukan penduduk desa konoha lagi jiraiya" ucap tsunade.

"kau adalah legenda sannin dari konoha sama sepertiku" ucap jiraiya.

"emang ada apa dengan sarutobi-sensei?" Tanya tsunade.

"dia akan mengundurkan diri " jawab jiraiya.

"mengapa sarutobi sensei mengundurkan diri?" Tanya tsunade.

"menurutnya dia sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi hokage di konoha" jawab jiraiya.

"jadi bagaimana tsunade?" Tanya jiraiya.

"kasih aku waktu 1 minggu untuk memikirkannya jiraiya" jawab tsunade.

"shizune tolong bawakan aku sake" perintah tsunade kepada wanita dengan rambut pendek sebahu.

"baik tsunade-sama" ucap shizune.

"ero sennin" ucap naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam.

Jiraiya dan tsuande pun melihat kearah naruto.

"nawaki?" gumam tsuande.

Dan tiba-tiba naruto di peluk oleh tsunade dengan erat.

"tsunade dia bukan adikmu nawaki, dia muridku uzumak naruto" ucap jiraiya.

Tsuande yang mendengar itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat naruto secara teliti.

'kukira dia adikku nawaki' batin tsuande.

"baik tsunade aku akan menunggu jawabanmu 1 minggu lagi dan kuharap kau mau menjadi hokage, kita akan bertemu di tempat ini lagi" ucap jiraiya.

Tsunade hanya mengangguk saja.

"naruto mari kita pergi" ucap jiraiya.

Jiraiya dan narutopun pergi keluar dari kedai tersebut.

"naruto selama 1 minggu ini kau akan kulatih…" ucap jiraiya menggantung perkataannya.

"..sage mode" lanjut jiraiya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Apa chapter ini membosankan?

Maaf updatenya terlalu lama.

RnR please.

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dark Uzumaki Naruto**

**Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi. Dan ini fic pertamaku.**

**.**

**Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661**

**.**

**Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)**

**.**

**Pair : Naruto x (?)**

**.**

**Warning : berantakan,gak jelas,OOC,alur kecepetan(maybe),DLL.**

**.**

**TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR SENIOR YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU.**

**Dan semoga reviewsnya menjadi sangat banyak,aku sangat senang melihat fic ku banyak sekali yang me reviews..**

**Dan target ku reviewsnya di chapter 10 bisa lebih dari 500 reviws jadi RnR yah please..**

**Balasan reviews:**

**Amaterasu :**

Apa sage mode naruto kayak di canon? **Mungkin iyah.**

**j :**

Bukanya kin sma dosu dah meningal x di hutan kematian di bunuh naruto? Kok msih hidup sih : **mungkin bacanya kurang teliti.**

**Kitsune17 :**

Critanya makin menarik aja.

Btw, di sini narutonya duel ngx sma tsunade? Sperti di canon-nya? **Di chapter ini pasti terjawab.**

**Soputan :**

Bukankah neji sdh kalah ,kenapa hrs ketemu naruto lagi,!? **Aku sudah jelaskankan di chapter 8, bacanya kurang teliti kali, thanks udah mw baca..:)**

**Guest :**

keren lanjutkan. kapan itachi dan kisame bertemu dengan naruto dan apakah naruto bakal ketahuan bahwa dia memiliki rinnegan? **Mungkin entar dan kalau soal naruto bakal ketahuan memiliki rinnggan mungkin saat sudah keluar dari desa.**

**Zurui :**

Author-san apa Ino tidak masuk salah satu tim Naruto? **Aku masih mikir-mikir ini juga.**

**Pencari Keadilan :**

Maaf kan sya karena telah mem-flame fic anda di chap sebelumnya..

Dan maaf kan saya karena saya telah berburuk sangka dan menuduh anda membenci Pair Narusaku..

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf..

Sekian dan Terimakasih… **tidak apa-apa kok, terima kasih telah membaca fic ku.**

**Namikaze Q. :**

Ditunggu ya, chapter selanjutnya. Kalau boleh diizinin, dishare ke grup ane gimana boleh di Facebook? **Boleh kok, aku jadi senang.**

**Nyuga totong :**

.walaupun tdak ada lemonya

Kuharap naruto menjadi harem

Seperti cerita high school dxd

Dan naruto kapan menggunakan kekuatan uchiah sinsui maaf kalau salAh

Namanya juga manusia

Hehehehehhehe... **munkin entar.**

**Uzumaki Karuki :**

Apakah killer bee akan masuk tim Naruto? Aku masih mikir-mikir.

**Aryif VL :**

awal critanya kyakx bkin bingung,tapi stlah baca smpai sini ternyata bguz beud

oh ya thor q nanya knpa bnyak kjdian yg trjadi sblum wktunya n apa musuh naruto nanti OC yg kuat, soalx naruto gary sue gtu**? Mungkin iyah, nanti juga aku akan menampilkan lawan yang seimbang dengan naruto, tapi ini masih kemungkinan.**

**Me'o D Theguh :**

Author apa naruto nanti bisa jurus mokuton ky hokage 1? **Mungkin iyah, tapi tidak akan di tunjukan sekarang.**

**Yasashi-kun :**

Apa Naruto akan bertemu ayah dan ibunya? **Entahlah tapi akan kuusahakan.**

**wafihidayatulloh :**

wah, masih genin d ajari sage mode, hebat...

wah kalau naruto mau ngehancurin konoh berarti ngelawan jiraya jg donk/ jiraya dah mati sblm naruto ngehancurin konoha...!? **itu masih rahasia.**

** .1420 :**

Bagus tapi masih kurang blh tau nnti apkah sasuke akan ikut ke tim naruto?salam kenal senpei? **Mungkin tidak akan.**

**namikaze loCo :**

yoooo... mau tanya, ngomong soal rasengan... apa nanti naruto menyempurnakanya jadi rasenshuriken? **Itu sih pasti.**

**Uzumaki 21 **

Wktu naruto sdh d krigakure, siapa yg jdi mizukage ny ? Yagura / mei ? **masih yagura.**

SPECIAL THANKS BUAT : Akira no Rinnegan, namikaze loco, bayux666, monkey D nico, m. , Hadinamikaze, DarkYami Kugamawa, DarkYami Kugamawa, Naru-kun93, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Amaterasu, Nyuga totong, DLL.

.

.

SEMOGA TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN.

.

.

CHAPTER 9

.

.

.

Esok harinya.

Seperti biasa naruto bangun pagi-pagi untuk melakukan pemanasan, pagi ini di desa kirigakure cuaca sedang agak cerah tidak sedingin hari-hari sebelumnya.

Setelah cukup pemanasannya, naruto langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual mandi paginya. 15 menit kemudian naruto selesai mandi dan hari ini seperti biasa naruto memakai baju putih dengan lambang clan uzumaki di belakangnya, dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam, naruto memutuskan tidak memakai jaketnya hari ni karena cuaca nya sedang agak cerah.

Setelah selesai memakai pakainnya, naruto langsung pergi keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar jiraiya. Sebelum naruto akan mengetuk pintu kamar jiraiya, jiraiya sudah terlebih dahulu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"kau sudah siap naruto?" Tanya jiraiya.

"aku sudah siap" jawab naruto.

"ikuti aku, kita akan pergi ke sebuah tempat" ucap jiraiya.

"baik" jawab naruto.

Jiraiya dan naruto pun pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, setelah beberapa menit berjalan sekarang naruto beserta jiraiya sudah berada di sungai yang cukup besar di desa kirigakure.

"naruto, dengarkan baik-baik penjelasanku" ucap jiraiya.

Naruto pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"sebelum kau belajar sage mode, kita akan terlebih dahulu mempelajari tentang kuchiyose no jutsu" ucap jiraiya.

"perhatikan" lanjut jiraiya.

Jiraiya menggigit ibu jarinya, dan keluarlah darah segar dari ibu jarinya tersebut, seketika jiraiya melakukan handseal dan menghentakan tangannya ke tanah.

"kuchiyose no jutsu" ucap jiraiya.

POFF

Munculah katak raksasa dengan pedang di pinggangnya, naruto memandang takjub hewan kuchiyose jiraiya dan narutopun menyeringai.

"lama tidak bertemu jiraiya, ada perlu apa denganku?" ucap katak raksasa tersebut atau gamabunta.

"aku hanya sedang melatih muridku tentang kuchiyose no jutsu" jawab jiraiya.

"sekarang kau boleh pergi,gamabunta" lanjut jiraiya.

"sampai bertemu kembali jiraiya" jawab gamabunta.

"kau sudah lihat kan hewan kuchiyose ku barusan naruto?" Tanya jiraiya.

"aku sudah melihatnya" jawab naruto.

"sebelum kau menggunakan kuchiyose kau harus mengkontrak hewan kuchiyose tersebut" ucap jiraiya.

Jiraiya pun membuka sebuah gulungan besar di atas batu.

"sekarang gigit ibu jarimu sama sepertiku tadi hingga berdarah, terus kau letakan di gulungan ini" ucap jiraiya.

Naruto pun segera menggigit ibu jarinya sampai berdarah, dan naruto pun menempelkannya di gulungan besar tersebut.

"sekarang kau lakukan persis sepertiku tadi" ucap jiraiya.

Naruto pun melakukan handseal sama seperti jiraiya.

"kuchiyose no jutsu" ucap naruto sambil menghentakan telapak tangannya di tanah.

POFF

Dan munculah anak katak yang masih sangat kecil di hadapan naruto. Naruto hanya bisa diam melihat hewan kuchiyosenya yang sangat kecil tersebut.

"ada apa dengan hewan kuchiyoseku?" Tanya naruto.

"hewan kuchiyosemu masih sangat kecil naruto, seiring dengan waktu anak katak tersebut akan tumbuh besar" jawab jiraiya.

"naruto, sekarang kau pegangan padaku. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat" perintah jiraiya.

Narutopun hanya memegang tangan kiri jiraiya.

POFF

Jiraiya beserta narutopun sampai di sebuah tempat yang sangat aneh, tidak ada satupun manusia disini, di tempat ini hanya ada katak dari yang kecil sampai yang besar, da nada pula katak yang sedang istirahat dengan santainya.

'tempat aneh apa ini?' batin naruto.

"naruto ini adalah gunung myoubokuzan, disini tempat para katak tinggal dan kita akan belajar sage mode disini, tetapi kita terlebih dahulu pergi ke tetua agung" ucap jiraiya.

"tetua agung? Siapa dia?" Tanya naruto.

"lihat saja, ayo kita pergi" ucap jiraiya.

Narutopun mengikuti jiraiya dari belakang, setelah beberapa menit akhirnya jiraiya dan narutopun telah sampai di sebuah rungan, di ruangan tersebut ada katak raksasa yang berada dalam mangkuk raksasa berisi air dan dua katak di sisi kiri dan kanan katak raksasa tersebut.

"jiraiya, sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung kesini" ucap seorang katak yang memakai jubbah berwarna hitam.

"aku sedikit sibuk jadi aku tidak sempat kesini taun fukasaku" jawab jiraiya.

"tetua agung" ucap jiraiya.

"siapa kau bocah?" Tanya tetua agung tersebut.

"ini aku jiraiya,tetua agung" jawab jiraiya.

"oh kau jiraiya, ada apa?" Tanya ramah tetua agung.

"aku kesini ingin mengajari muridku….sage mode" jawab jiraiya.

"A-APA!" teriak fukasaku.

"anak kecil seperti dia akan belajar tentang sage mode, sage mode bukan mainan yang bisa di mainkan oleh anak kecil seperti dia, belajar sage mode harus mempunyai kosentrasi yang sangat tinggi, dan kau juga jiraiya, kau juga belum sempurna dalam belajar sage mode" ucap fukasaku.

"aku tahu tuan fukasaku, tapi aku yakin naruto mampu menguasainya dengan cepat dan dia seorang jincuriki kyuubi, pasti akan banyak sekali orang yang mengincar naruto dan aku memilih mengajarkan naruto sage mode untuk berjaga-jaga" ucap jiraiya.

"tak bisakah kau ajari jutsu yang lain dulu jiraiya?" Tanya tuan fukasaku.

"aku sudah memberikan beberapa latihan jutsu tapi kukira itu belum cukup" jawab jiraiya.

"baiklah itu terserah kau saja, dan kau juga sudah tau kan kalau dia gagal dalam sage mode dia akan.."

"aku sudah tau dan aku yakin naruto pasti bisa melakukannya" potong jiraiya.

"naruto, kau pergi dahulu bersama tuan fukasaku. Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan tetua agung" ucap jiraiya.

"baik jiraiya-sensei" ucap naruto semangat.

"ikuti aku bocah" ucap fukasaku.

Narutopun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti fukasaku dari belakang.

"ada apa tetua agung?" Tanya jiraiya.

"apa kau masih ingat apa yang aku katakan dahulu kepadamu?" Tanya tetua agung.

"aku ingat tetua agung" jawab jiraiya.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Di sebuah ruangan ada seorang pemuda dengan rambut putih panjang dan mempunyai garis merah di kedua bawah matanya, dan katak raksasa yang diam di sebuah mangkuk besar berisi air.

"ada apa tetua agung memanggilku?" Tanya seorang pemuda tersebut.

"siapa kau?" Tanya tetua agung tersebut.

"aku jiraiya,tetua agung" jawab pemuda tersebut atau jiraiya.

"oh kau jiraiya, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu, dengarkan baik-baik" ucap tetua agung tersebut.

"baik tetua agung" jawab jiraiya.

"aku bermimpi saat kau tua nanti kau akan menulis sebuah novel, dan yang paling penting kau akan melatih muridmu" ucap tetua agung.

"aku akan mempunyai murid?" Tanya ragu-ragu jiraiya.

"kau akan mempunyai murid yang entah akan membawa perdamaian atau bahkan membawa kehancuran" jawab tetua agung.

FLASHBACK END.

.

.

"firasatku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan muridmu itu, kau harus selalu mengawasinya" ucap tetua agung.

"aku tidak tau muridmu itu seorang pembawa perdamaian atau bahkan pembawa kehancuran, semoga kau membawa dia kearah yang baik" lanjut tetua agung.

"baik tetua agung, aku akan melihat latihan naruto dengan tuan fukasaku" jawab jiraiya sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

'tetua agung merasakan ada yang aneh dengan naruto? Tapi firasat apa itu, apa itu firasat baik atau bahkan firasat buruk' batin jiraiya.

Jiraiya pun akhirnya sampai di tempat latihan naruto, jiraiya pun mendekati fukasaku.

"tuan fukasaku, dimana naruto?" Tanya jiraiya.

Fukasaku pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah tanah yang sangat tinggi dan runcing, jiraiya pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengikuti apa yang dilihat tuan fukasaku.

"itu dia" jawab fukasaku.

Jiraiya pun melihat dengan lebih seksama pada tanah tersebut dan alhasil dia melihat naruto yang sedang melakukan latihan sage mode.

"ku kira bocah itu akan melampauimu jiraiya, kerja keras dan semangat pantang menyerahnya yang membuat aku yakin dia akan melebihimu suatu hari nanti, tetapi.." ucap fukasaku.

"tetapi? tetapi apa?" Tanya jiraiya.

"aku merasakan kebencian yang sangat pekat dari dalam tubuhnya dan seolah-olah sikapnya ini hanya sebuah topeng belaka" jawab fukasaku.

'jadi tuan fukasaku juga mengetahuinya ternyata' batin jiraiya.

"mungkin itu hanya kebencian dari kyuubi saja" ucap jiraiya.

Fukasakupun hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan jiraiya.

"di tahap ini pasti naruto membutuhkan waktu sangat lama, tetapi naruto hebat juga bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di tanah runcing itu" ucap jiraiya.

"pertama kali tadi dia selalu jatuh tapi bocah tersebut selalu melanjutkan latihannya, dan tidak ku sangka bocah seumur dia sudah sangat hebat, suatu hari nanti bocah tersebut pasti akan menjadi orang yang sangat kuat di konoha" ucap fukasaku.

"sebaiknya aku kembali ke penginapan karena menunggu latihan naruto pasti sangat membosankan" ucap jiraiya.

'dan aku akan mencari bahan untuk karyaku' batin jiraiya, jiraiya pun mengeluarkan senyum mesumnya.

Fukasaku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakukan bekas muridnya dahulu yang selalu berbuat mesum.

"aku pergi dulu, jaa" ucap jiraiya pada fukasaku.

POFF

Jiraiya pun menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

Di pinggir sebuah desa kecil terlihat dua orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam dengan corak awan berwarna merah sedang berjalan kearah desa kecil tersebut.

"itachi sebaiknya kita istirahat terlebih dahulu di desa tersebut" ucap orang yang mempunyai wajah seperti hiu dengan kulit berwarna biru kepada rekannya.

"hn" jawab rekannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian munculah sekelompok perampok, di tangan mereka terdapat benda-benda tajam seperti besar, kelompok tersebutpun menghadang 2 orang tersebut.

"serahkan barang-barang berharga kalian kalau tidak kami semua akan membunuh kalian. Cepat serahkan" gertak ketua perampok tersebut.

'ada 10 orang dan kulihat mereka hanya orang-orang biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus' batin itachi.

Kisame pun melirik kearah itachi dan seakan tau tatapan kisame, itachipun mengangguk setelah itu kisame pun menyeringai.

"CEPAT SERAHKAN" teriak ketua perampok tersebut.

Itachi melakukan handseal dengan cepat.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" ucap itachi.

Itachi pun menyemburkan api berskala sedang kearah sekelompok perampok tersebut, perampok tersebut dapat menghindari serangan dari itachi.

Kisamepun yang melihat itu, seketika mengambil pedang dari balik punggungnya dan terbukalah kain perban yang menutupi pedang tersebut, dan terdapat mulut dari pedang tersebut. Kisame pun melemparkan pedang tersebut ke salah seorang perampok yang lengah.

GRABB

"ARGHHHHHHH" teriak salah satu perampok tersebut saat kepalanya terkena pedang tersebut dan pedang tersebut memakan kepala perampok tersebut.

Seketika tubuh tanpa kepala tersebut ambruk, darahpun mengalir dengan derasnya.

"kau kelaparan ternyata samehada sampai-sampai kau memakan kepala salah satu perampok tersebut" ucap kisame sambil menyeringai.

Perampok yang lainpun bergidik ngeri melihat temannya di kalahkan dengan mudahnya oleh mereka berdua.

"SIALAN KAU, SERANG MEREKA" teriak ketua perampok tersebut.

5 orang perampok pun pergi menyerang itachi dan kisame secara bersamaan, mereka menyerang itachi menggunakan pedangnya tetapi itachi dan kisame dapat menahannya dengan mudah.

"heh kukira kalian semua itu kuat,tapi ternyata kalian semua itu lemah" ucap kisame meremehkan.

"SIALAN KAU" teriak seorang perampok yang tidak terima di panggil lemah oleh kisame.

Perampok tersebut mengayunkan pedangnya kearah kisame dan berniat memotong lehernya dengan pedang miliknya.

"MATI KAU" teriak perampok tersebut sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah kisame.

TRANKK

Pedang tersebut patah saat kisame menahannya dengan pedang samehadanya.

Kisame pun mengayunkan pedang samehadanya kearah perampk tersebut.

"ARGHHHHHH" teriak perampok tersebut saat tubuhnya terkoyak oleh pedang samehada milik kisame.

Perampok tersebut pun mati seketika.

Perampok-perampok lainnya pun bergidik ngeri saat temannya mati dengan sadis.

"itachi, sebaiknya kau diam saja, aku ingin bermain-main sebentar dan kelihatannya samehada kelaparan" ucap kisame.

"hn, terserah kau saja" jawab itachi sambil berjalan pergi.

Kisame yang mendengar itupun menyeringai sadis. Kisame pun membuat handseal.

"ampok mizu bunshin no jutsu" ucap kisame.

Dan seketika muncul 3 bunshin air buatan kisame, ketiga bunshin tersebut menyerang perampok-perampok di depannya.

"ini akan sangat menyenangkan samehada" ucap kisame saat melihat bunshinnya sedang bertarung melawan perampok-perampok tersebut. Kisame pun membuat handseal.

" suirou no jutsu " ucap kisame.

Dan seketika 3 orang perampok terkena penjara air dari bunshin kisame. Perampok yang berada dalam penjara air memberontak agar bisa keluar tetapi perampok tersebut tidak berhasil keluar karena ada bunshin buatan kisame yang menjaganya.

Kisame pun kembali melakukan handseal.

"mizuteppaudama" ucap kisame.

Kisame pun menembakan beberapa peluru yang terbuat dari air dari dalam mulutnya, perampok-perampok tersebut berhasil menghindar dengan susah payah.

Dan seketika perampok tersebut menyerang secara bersamaan kearah kisame, kisame hanya memasang seringainya melihat itu.

TRANK TRANKK TRANK TRANK

Suara pedang yang saling berbenturan terdengar, walaupun perampok tersebut berjumlah 5 orang lagi tapi itu tidak membuat mereka unggul dan lihat saja sekarang kisame dengan mudahnya menahan serangan mereka menggunakan pedang samehadanya, itachi yang sedang duduk di sebuah batu besar dan melihat itu hanya diam saja.

Kisame pun mundur beberapa langkah ke belekang dan dengan cepat membuat handseal.

"suiton suigadan"

Kisame pun membuat taring dari air yang berada di sungai tersebut dan mengarahkan kearah kelompok tersebut.

DHUARR

Ledakan pun terjadi saat jutsu kisame mengenai beberapa orang perampok tersebut dan 2 orang perampok pun mati saat terkena jutsu kisame.

"SIALAN" teriak sang ketua perampok tersebut saat melihat teman-temannya mati di tangan kisame.

3 orang perampok tersebut menyerang kisame membabi buta menggunakan pedang nya masing-masing, kisamepun kewalahan saat menahan serangan dari perampok-perampok tersebut.

JRASHHHH

Kisame pun terkena pedang dari saah seorang perampok di bagian tangan kirinya, kisame pun mundur beberapa langkah.

"sebaiknya aku selesaikan, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan chakra disini" gumam kisame.

Kisame pun berlari menyerang ke3 perampok tersebut menggunakan pedang samehadanya.

JRASHHH

"ARGGHHHHH" teriak seorang perampok saat kisame menebas bagian perutny oleh pedang samehada dan orang tersebut ambruk seketika, darah segar dari luka tersebut mengalir dan membasahi tanah.

Kisame tidak menghiraukan kejadian berusan dan tetap menyerang perampok-perampok tersebut dengan pedangnya. Kedua perampok tersebut sangat kewalahan menahan serangan kisame yang begitu cepat.

TRANKK TRANKK JRASHHH

"ARGGHHH"

"ARGHHHH"

Kedua perampok tersebut akhirnya mati dengan tubuh yang terbelah dua, kisame pun menyeringai dan segera pergi ketempat itachi.

"kau terlalu lama kisama" ucap itachi.

"aku sudah bilng kan kalau aku akan bermain-main sebentar dengan mereka" jawab kisame.

"hn, kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" ucap itachi sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan kisame, kisamepun segera mengikuti itachi.

.

.

Esok harinya.

Setelah satu hari berdiam diri di atas tanah runcing tersebut, sekarang naruto dapat merasakan chakra yang berasal dari alam. Narutopun segera turun kebawah untuk menghampiri gurunya yang sudah menunggu di bawah.

"sekarang kau sudah merasakan chakra alam naruto?" Tanya tuan fukasaku.

"aku sudah dapat merasakannya sekarang" jawab naruto.

"bagus, sekarang ikuti aku" perintah tuan fukasaku.

Narutopun mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka berdua telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"sini kan tanganmu naruto" ucap tuan fukasaku.

Narutopun langsung menghampiri tuan fukasaku dan menyodorkan tangannya kearah tuan fukasaku, tuan fukasakupun mengambil sedikit minyak dari kolam tersebut, dan tuan fukasakupun mengoleskannya pada telapak tangan naruto.

"sekarang perhatikan wajahmu di kolam ini" ucap tuan fukasaku seteah selesai mengoleskan minyak pada telapak tangan naruto.

Naruto pun mendekati kolam tersebut, dan naruto pun sangat kaget melihat muka dan tangannya seperti katak.

"a-ada apa denganku?" Tanya naruto.

"kau kan sedang belajar sage mode" jawab fukasaku.

"tapi kenapa aku mirip seperti katak?" Tanya naruto kembali.

"ini sage mode katak yang kau pelajari, tetapi kalau kau berhasil mempelajari sage mode hanya matamu saja yang berubah seperti katak" jawab fukasaku.

Tangan dan wajah narutopun kembali seperti biasa.

"coba kau angkat patung kodok tersebut" lanjut tuan fukasaku.

Narutopun mendekati patung kodok tersebut dan narutopun mencoba mengangkatnya sekuat tenaga tetapi patung tersebut tidak mengalami perubahan.

"aku menyerah, aku masih genin dan mustahil aku bisa mengangkat patung tersebut " ucap naruto.

"coba kau kemari naruto" ucap tuan fukasaku.

Narutopun menghampiri tuan fukasaku.

"ada apa?" Tanya naruto.

"celupkan tanganmu kedalam kolam tersebut" ucap tuan fukasaku.

"a-" " lakukan saja" potong tuan fukasaku.

Narutopun terpaksa mencelupkan tangannya kedalam kolam tersebut.

Pluff

Setelah tangan naruto di celupkan mata naruto berubah seperti katak dan tangannya pun sama seperti katak.

'badanku terasa ringan' batin naruto.

"coba sekarang angkat kemabli patung tersebut" perintah tuan fukasaku.

Narutopun mendekati patung tersebut dan narutopun mencoba mengangkat patung tersebut.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya patung tersebut sedikit demi sedikit terangkat oleh naruto, dan narutopun akhirnya berhasil mengangkat patung tersebut.

'kekuatan yang sangat hebat' batin naruto.

"sudah cukup, sekrang letakan kembali" ucap tuan fukasaku.

Narutopun meletakan kembali patung tersebut dan segera menghampiri tuan fukasaku.

"kau merasa aneh kan saat pertama kau mencoba kau tidak bisa mengangkat patung tersebut dan saat kau menggunakan minyak dalam kolam tersebut kau bisa mengangkatnya, itu hanya permulaan saat ku sudah bisa menguasai mode sage kau bisa melakukan lebih dari itu" ucap tuan fukasaku.

"mulai sekarang kau tidak akan menggunakan minyak dari kolam tersebut" lanjut tuan fukasaku.

"kenapa? Bukannya lebih mudah menggunakan minyak tersebut" Tanya naruto.

"kau benar tapi minyak itu hanya bisa di pakai di gunung myoubokuzan, di tempat lain minyak itu akan langsung menguap" jawab tuan fukasaku.

"sekarang kita mulai latihannya, aku akan mengawasimu agar kau tidak berubah menjadi katak" lanjut tuan fukasaku.

"berubah menjadi katak? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya naruto.

"dalam tahap ini kau harus bisa diam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun sama seperti kau berlatih kemarin, kalau kau bergerak sedikit kau akan berubah menjadi kodok dan patung yang kau angkat tadi adalah orang yang gagal dalam tahap ini" ucap fukasaku.

"dan hanya orang terpilih lah yang bisa berlatih sage mode, dan kalau kau akan berubah menjadi katak aku akan menghentikannya dengan besi hitam ini" lanjut fukasaku sambil memegang sebuah besi hitam.

Narutopun hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan tuan fukasaku.

"tahap ini adalah tahap yang sangat sulit bahkan gurumu jiraiya tidak bisa menyempurnakannya, karena diam adalah hal yang sangat sulit bahkan untuk hewan sekalipun" ucap fukasaku.

Narutopun langsung duduk bersila dan memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh naruto membesar, fukasaku yang melihat itu langsung memukul naruto dengan besi hitam di tangannya.

BLETAK

"AWWW" ringis naruto saat di pukul oleh tuan fukasaku dengan besi hitam di tangannya.

Narutopun kembali memejamkan matanya.

"kau harus berkosentrasi dan jangan bergerak sedikitpun" ucap fukasaku.

Tubuh narutopun membesar kembali, dengan sigap tuan fukasaku memukul naruto kembali dengan besi hitamnya.

BLETAK

"a-aw" ringis naruto kesakitan.

"bisakah kau pelan memukulnya" ucap naruto.

Narutopun memejamkan matanya kembali, tapi tak berapa lama tubuh naruto membesar kembali dan tuan fukasakupun memukul naruto lagi.

BLETAK

"a-aw" ringis naruto.

BLETAK

"a-aw"

BLETAK

"awww"

BLETAK

"aww"

BLETAK

"Arghh" ringis naruto kesakitan, punggung naruto pun penuh luka pukulan.

'kalau aku tidak kosentrasi aku bisa mati disini, kalau aku gagal disini aku tidak akan pernah membalaskan dendamku pada konoha sialan itu' batin naruto.

Narutopun memejamkan kembali matanya, tuan fukasaku sudah berjaga-jaga bila naruto tubuh naruto membesar kembali, tetapi setelah lama menunggu tidak ada perubahan sama sekali pada tubuh naruto.

'hebat sekali anak ini, dia akan melebihi jiraiya tidak akan lama lagi' batin tuan fukasaku.

Tuan fukasaku pun terus memperhatikan naruto yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya dan setelah cukup waktu yang di perlukan, tuan fukasakupun memerintahkan naruto membuka matanya.

"sekarang buka matamu" perintah tuan fukasaku.

Naruto pun membuk matanya, naruto merasakan pandangan matanya yang agak berbeda dan tubuhnya pun terasa sangat ringan.

"kau sudah menguasainya dengan sangat cepat naruto, tak kusangka" ucap tuan fukasaku.

Narutopun melihat koalm air tersebut dan narutopun melihat dirinya mempunyai mata dengan pupil horizontal sama seperti katak dan kelopak matanya berwarna orange.

"sekarang ikut denganku" ucap taun fukasaku.

Narutopun hanya mengangguk dan segera mengikuti tuan fukasaku dari belakang.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan tuan fukasaku dan narutopun sampai di sebuah lapangan yang luas dengan rumput hijau.

"kita akan berlatih tanding menggunakan sage mode" ucap tuan fukasaku.

"baik, aku juga ingin sekali mengetes kekuatan ini" ucap naruto.

"kita mulai dari…sekarang" ucap fukasaku.

Narutopun langsung menyerang tuan fukasaku dengan taijutsu tetapi tuan fukasaku dapat menahannya dengan mudah.

"dalam sage mode kekuatan, pertahanan, stamina akan naik berkali-kali lipat" ucap tuan fukasaku sambil menahan serangan naruto.

Tuan fukasakupun melihat celah dan dengan cepat tuan fukasaku memukul naruto di bagian wajahnya.

DHUAKKK

Narutopun terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak dinding batu, tetapi setelah itu naruto bangun kembali.

'aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali' batin naruto.

"kau tidak merasakan sakit kan? Itu adalah kelebihan dari sage mode katak" ucap tuan fukasaku.

Mata narutopun perlahan berubah kembali seperti semula.

"kita sudahi dulu naruto, sage modemu sudah tidak aktif dan besok aku akan melatihmu beberapa jutsu dama sage mode" ucap tuan fukasaku.

"mari kita pergi ke rumahku untuk makan, kau laparkan sudah beberapa hari kau tidak makan" lanjut tuan fukasaku mengajak naruto.

Narutopun mengikuti tuan fukasaku.

Naruto bersama tuan fukasaku akhirnya sampai di rumah tuan fukasaku.

"kau sudah pulang ternyata" ucap seorang yang naruto kira dapurnya.

"kau memasak apa hari ini?" Tanya tuan fukasaku.

"aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu hari ini" ucap katak tersebut yang di ketahui istri dari tuan fukasaku.

"naruto, ayo kita makan" ucap tuan fukasaku.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya naruto, makanan yang aa di depannya bukanlah makanan untuk manusia tetapi makanan katak, seperti cacing. Narutopun merasa sangat mual saat melihat tuan fukasaku makan dengan lahapnya.

"ayo cepat makan naruto" ucap tuan fukasaku.

Dengan sangat terpksa naruto memakan makanan tersebut karena naruto sangat kelaparan, naruto mengambil sup cacing. Naruto mencicipi sedikit air dari sup tersebut tetapi saat nruto mencicipinya naruto sangat mual.

"UHUK UHUK UHUK" naruto pun terbatuk saat mencicipi air sup tersebut.

'ini sangat tidak enak' batin naruto.

Narutopun dengan cepat menghabiskan sup cacing tersebut walaupun sangat tidak enak naruto terpaksa memakannya karena naruto sangat lapar.

"kau menyukainya yah naruto?" Tanya tuan fukasaku.

"hmm apakah disini ada kamar untukku?" Tanya balik naruto.

"di sebelah sana" ucap tuan fukasaku sambil menunjukan kamar kosong.

"aku akan istirahat dahulu" ucap naruto sambil pergi menuju kamar tersebut.

Narutopun langsung tertidur dengan nyenyaknya karena naruto sangat kelelahan akibat latihan kerasnya.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME.

1 Minggu kemudian.

Selama satu minggu naruto berlatih penuh dengan tuan fukasaku dan sekarang naruto sangat handal dalam sage mode. Dan hari ini naruto bersama jiraiya akan menuju kedai dimana 1 minggu yang lalu bertemu dengan tsunade. Narutopun membereskan kamarnya dan memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam task arena hari ini naruto akan pulang kekonoha. Setelah beres narutopun pergi keluar kamar tersebut dan berjalan kearah kamar jiraiya.

Tok..

Baru 1 kali di ketuk pintu pun terbuka dan jiraiya pun keluar dari kamarnya tersebut.

"sekarang kita pergi ke kedai untuk menanyakan apa jawaban dari tsunade" ucap jiaiya.

"ayo kita berangkat sekarang" lanjut jiraiya sambil berjalan meninggalkan naruto.

Naruto pun Cuma mengangguk dan segera berjalan kearah jiraiya.

Naruto dan jiraiya pun akhirnya sampai di kedai tersebut, jiraiya dan narutopun masuk ke dalam tersebut. Jiraiya pun menemukan tsunade dan satu asistennya. Jiraiya pun berjalan kearah tsunade yang sudah menunggu.

"ku kira kau sudah pergi dari desa ini" ucap jiraiya.

Tsunadepun mendengus kesal.

"jadi apa jawabanmu, tsunade?" Tanya jiraiya to the point.

Tsunadepun hanya diam saat di Tanya oleh jiraiya.

"aku…akan menerimanya" jawab tsunade.

Jiraiya yang mendengar itupun tersenyum.

"karena tsuande adalah hokage kelima mulai saat ini, aku akan mentraktir kalian bertiga" ucap jiraiya sambil memandang tsuande, shizune dan naruto secara bergantian.

"shizune ambilkan aku 1 botol sake" perintah tsunade.

"baik tsunade-sama" jawab shizune sambil berjalan pergi.

"naruto, apa kau tidak senang dengan hokage baru desa konoha?" Tanya jiraiya pada naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"biasa saja" jawab naruto dingin.

"hey bocah, apa kau meragukan kekuatanku sebagai hokage kelima? Ayo kita bertarung" ucap tsunade.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun menyeringai.

Tsuande, jiraiya beserta nautopun pergi keluar kedai tersebut. Dan sekarang naruto dan tsunade saling berhadapan.

"kita mulai" ucap tsuande.

Tsunade pun langsung memukul tanah di bwahnya dan membuat tanah tersebut terbelah.

'hebat sekali pukulannya dan dia itu seorang wanita' batin naruto.

Narutopun dapat menghindar dengan mudah, naruto pun lari kerah tsunade dan menyerangnya dengan taijutsu. Tetapi tsunade dapat menahan semua serangan naruto.

"hebat juga kau bocah" ucap tsunade.

"kalau aku mati disini aku tidak akan menjadi hokage, karena menjadi hokage adalah cita-citaku" ucap naruto.

'p-perkataan itu, i-itu adalah ucapan nawaki dan Dan' batin tsunade.

Tsunade pun tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan naruto, naruto kembli menyerang dengan taijutsu.

Tsunade pun dapat menahannya dan saat ada kesempatan tsunade pun menyerang naruto dengan taijutsu, narutopun kewalahan dan narutopun jatuh tersungkur saat menahan serangan dari tsunade.

Tsunade pun mendekat kearah naruto, narutopun sedikit takut karena tsunade mendekatinya.

Cup

Tsunadepun mencium kening naruto, narutopun kaget karena di cium tiba-tiba oleh tsunade.

Tsunade pun membuka kalung yang berada dalam lehernya dan memberikannya kepada naruto.

"ini untukku?" Tanya naruto ragu.

"ya itu untukmu dan jangan sampai hilang" ucap tsunade.

'Dan di zaman sekarang masih ada yang mempunyai cita-cita sepertimu dan aku yakin dia akan mewujudkan cita-citamu menjadi hokage' batin tsunade.

Jiraiya yang melihat itupun hanya tersenyum.

"sebaiknya kita berangkat ke konoha sekarang" ucap jiraiya.

Tsunade dan narutopun hanya mengangguk. Dan tak berapa lama munculah shizune.

"shizune, bawa barang-barangku di dalam kita akan ke konoha" ucap tsunade.

"baik" ucap shizune.

Dan tak beberapa lama datanglah shizune dengan barang bawaannya dan tak lupa babi yang bernama tonton.

"kita berangkat" ucap jiraiya.

Jiraiya, naruto, tsunade dan shizunepun pergi berangkat.

Di perjalanan keadaan hening terjadi, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sama sekali.

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara di balik pohon.

SREKK SREKKK

Jiraiyapun melemparkan kunai kearah semak tersebut.

"siapa disana?" ucap jiraiya.

Dan munculah seeokor kelinci dari balik semak-semak tersebut.

"Cuma seekor kelinci" ucap jiraiya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tapi kelinci tersebut tiba-tiba dimakan oleh seekor ular dan munculah 2 orang yang sedari tadi diam di belakang pohon.

Jiraiya,naruto,tsunade dan shizune pun sekarang berjalan di sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas.

Dan tiba-tiba munculah 8 orang anbu yang di ketahui anbu kirigakure.

"akhirnya kau keluar juga" ucap jiraiya.

"jangan halangi kami, kami akan menangkap anak yang sedang bersamamu, ini perintah dari yagura-sama, anak tersebut mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar" ucap salah seorang anbu kirigakure tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun menggeram marah dan mengepalkan tangannya.

'menangkapku, sialan kau yagura. Aku akan membunuhmu' batin naruto.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengambil anak tersebut" ucap jiraiya.

Jiraya pun langsung melesat dengan shunsinnya dan jiraiyapun muncul di belakang salah satu anbu dengan bola spiral di tangannya.

"rasengan"

Dan rasengan jiraiya pun tepat mengenai punggung salah satu anbu kirigakure tersebut, dan anbu tersebut tewas seketika.

"kau memulai pertarungan ternyata dan kuharap kalian tidak menyesal" ucap seorang anbu tersebut sombong.

Narutopun duduk bersila di belakang dan munculah lingkaran berwarna orange di bagian matanya.

Narutopun langsung membuka matanya dan pupil matanyapun berubah menjadi horizontal.

Tsunade dan shizunepun sangat kaget melihat naruto.

's-s-sage m-mode? Mana mungkin naruto menguasainya' batin tsunade.

Narutopun langsung pergi dengan sunsinnya dan naruto muncul di depan anbu yang tadi ingin menangkap naruto.

Narutopun menyeringai di depan anbutersebut

Narutopun langsung memukul wajah anbu tersebut sampai topeng anbu tersebut pecah.

DHUARR

Anbu tersebut menabrak batu yang cukup besar, anbu tersebut mengerang kesakitan.

Jiraiya yang melihat naruto menggunakan sage mode hanya tersenyum.

Naruto berlari kearah anbu yang sedang kesakitan, narutopun memekul bagian punggung anbu tersebut.

DHUARR

"ARGHHHH" teriak orang tersebut saat naruto dengan sekuat tenaga memukul punggung anbu tersebut, dan munculah kawah yang cukup besar akibat pukulan tersebut, anbu tersebut memuntahkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya.

Tsunade yang melihat darah pun seketika badannya bergetar karena tsunade kembali teringat kematian nawaki dan Dan. Shizune yang melihat tsunadepun khawatir.

"tsunade-sama kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya shizune.

"aku baik-baik saja,shizune" jawab tsunade.

Anbu yang melihat itupun segera berlari kearah tsunade dan shizune. Shizune pun melemparkan jarum-jarum beracun kearah anbu-anbu tersebut.

TRANKK TRANKK TRANK

Anbu tersebut dapat menahan jarum-jarum beracun tersebut dengan kunai. Anbu tersebut melemparkan jarum-jarum beracun kembali kearah shizune.

TRANK TRANK JLEBB

Shizune pun dapat menahan beberapa jarum tersebut, tetapi saking banyaknya beberapa jarum tersebut mengenai shizune. Pandangan shizunepun mulai mengabur.

BRUKK

Shizune pun ambruk di depan tsunade. Tsunade pun bergetar hebat.

Satu orang anbu mendekati tsunade dengan kunai di tangannya.

"ada kata terakhir?" Tanya anbu tersebut.

"rasengan"

"ARGHHHH" anbu tersebut terpental kebelakang saat jiraiya menyerangnya dengan rasengan.

KREKK

"ARGHHHH" teriak salah satu anbu saat naruto mematahkan tulang nya.

Narutopun tersenyum sadis, narutopun membanting anbu itu ke tanah. Dan dengan cepat narutopun memukul punggung anbu tersebut dengan sangat kuat.

DHUARRR

Anbu tersebut mati seketika dan menyebabkan kawah yang cukup besar.

'tinggal 4 orang lagi dan sage mode ku sudah habis' batin naruto.

Mata narutopun kembali berubah kesemula.

"SIALAN KAU" teriak seorang anbu.

Anbu tersebut membuat handseal.

"kirigakure no jutsu"

Dan seketika ladang tersebut di selimuti kabut tebal.

"kalian tidak akan menang melawan kami, walaupun kami berempat" ucap anbu tersebut sombong dan seketika keempat anbu tersebut menghilang.

Jiraya dan naruto bersiaga, sedangkan tsunade sedang mengobati shizune yang pngsan akibat terkena jarum beracun tersebut.

TRANKK TRANKK CRASHH CRASHH

Jiraiya dan narutopun kewalahan menghadapi anbu tersebut di dalam kabut dan jiraiya beserta naruto terkena sayatan dari kunai.

"suiton : suiryudan no jutsu" ucap sakah satu anbu.

Dan munculah naga air yang akan menyerang naruto, narutopun dengan cepat membuat handseal.

"fuuton kamikaze"

Naruto pun menciptakan tornado angina yang besar.

DHUARRRR

ledakan besar pun terjadi akibat 2 jutsu tingkat tinggi bertabrakan, perlahan-lahan abut mulai menipis.

"NARUTO" teriak jiraiya.

'hebat sekali bocah itu' batin seorang anbu.

2 Anbu lainnya membuat handseal secara bersamaan.

" Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu"

"fuuton: kamikaze"

Dan kedua anbu tersebut membuat naga api dan angin tornado, kedua jutsu tingkat tinggi tersebut menyatu dan bergerak kearah naruto. Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya memejamkan matanya dan beberapa detik kemudian naruto membuka matanya dan mata naruto berubah menjadi mata rinngegan.

Narutopun mengrahkan telapak tangannya kearah tornado api raksasa tersebut.

"Gakido"

Tornado api tersebut menghilang oleh jutsu naruto, perlahan mata naruto berubah seperti semula dan

kabutpun perlahan menghilang.

'apa itu tadi? Kenapa seranganku tiba-tiba menghilang seperti terhisap oleh sesuatu?' batin para anbu kirigakure tersebut.

'kemana tornado api tersebut? Kenapa jutsu itu tiba-tiba menghilang? Dan bagaimana keadaan naruto?' batin jiraiya.

Jiraiya pun segera mencari naruto.

Kabutpun sudah menghilang dan terlihatlah naruto dan 4 anbu kirigakure.

Naruto membua handseal.

"fuuton : shinku renppa"

Dan munculah ratusan pedang yang terbuat dari angin di depan naruto, dan seketika pedang tersebut bergerak cepat kearah 4 anbu tersebut, anbu yang melihat itupunsegera membuat handseal.

"Doton: Doryuuheki"

"Suiton: Suijinheki"

Dan munculah 2 dinding yang terbuat dari air dan tanah di depan keempat anbu tersebut.

DHUARRR DHUARRR DHUARRR DHUARRR

"ARGHHHHH"

"ARGHHHHHHHH"

Kedua anbu berteriak kesakitan saat jutsu naruto berhasil menemubs dinding tersebut dan tubuh kedua anbu tersebut hancur, darahpun berceceran dimana-mana. Dan 2 orang anbu lainnya mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

'ledakan apa itu?' batin jiraiya.

Jiraiya pun berhasil menemukan naruto, karena kabut yang menghalanginya sudah menghilang dari tadi.

Jiraiyapun melihat daerah sekelilingnya, darah berceceran dimana-mana, padang rumput yang tadi bagus sekarang sudah hancur berantakan dan sekarang tinggal ada 2 orang anbu lagi.

Jiraiya pun langsung menyerang kedua anbu tersebut.

"rasengan"

"ARGHHH"

"ARRGGHHHH"

Jiriya pun mendaratkan dua rasengannya kearah dua anbu kirigakure tersebut, dan kedua anbu tersebutpun mati seketika. Jiraiyapun segera mendekati naruto.

"apakah kau baik-baik saja naruto?" Tanya jiraiya.

"aku baik-baik saja" jawab naruto.

"mari kita pergi ke tempat tsunade" ucap jiraiya.

Narutopun mengangguk dan segera pergi mengikuti jiraiya.

Jiraiya beserta narutopun sampai di tempat tsunade. Dan yang pertama naruto lihat adalah tsunade yang sedang bergetar hebat dan shizune yang terbaring.

"dia takut pada darah" ucap jiraiya seakan tau isi pikiran naruto.

Dan tak beberapa lama shizune mulai tersadar dari pingsannya.

"aku dimana?" Tanya shizune.

"tadi kau terkena jarum beracun dank au langsung jatuh pingsan" ucap jiraiya.

Shizune pun mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi.

"tsunade-sama" ucap shizune.

Shizune pun melihat tsunade yang tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan shizune pun mencoba menenangkan tsunade.

"sebaiknya kita istirahat terlebih dahulu tsunade-sama, keadaanmu sangat buruk" ucap shizune.

Tsunadepun hanya mengangguk.

"hmm sebaiknya kita istirahat terlebih dahulu, di depan ada sebuah desa kecil" ucap jiraiya.

Shizunepun membopong tubuh tsunade, merekapun pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sebuah desa kecil, mereka pun menyewa kamar penginapan di desa tersebut.

"aku akan jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar sini" ucap naruto.

"baiklah, terserah kau saja naruto" ucap jiraiya.

Narutopun langsung pergi keluar. Naruto berjalan ke sebuah hutan di dekat desa tersebut dan setelah cukup jauh dari desa tersebut, narutopun langsung duduk di sebuah batu besar dan menutup matanya.

*MINDSCAPE*

Naruto berjalan di lrong yang cukup gelap karena lorong tersebut hanya diterangi oleh lilin. Narutopun sampai di gerbang besar dengan tulisan segel dan tiba-iba munculah monster bereokr 9 yang tak lain adalah kyuubi.

"ada apa gaki?" Tanya kyuubi.

"aku ingin kau melatihku menggunakan mata mangekyou sharingan" ucap naruto.

"hmm kau hanya tidak boleh menggunakan mata mangekyou sharingan secara terus menerus karena kau bisa mengalami kebutaan, tetapi kau bisa menggunakan mata eternal mengakyou sharingan" ucap kyuubi.

"dalam mangekyou sharingan atau eternal mangekyou sharingan kau bisa menggunakan jutsu ciri khas mata tersebut yaitu amaterasu, tsukuyomi dan susanoo, kau juga bisa menggunakan kotoamatsukami. Kau juga pasti akan bisa melakukannya nanti. Sudah aku ingin tidur kembali" lanjut kyuubi.

Narutopun mendengus kesal dn terpaksa harus berlatih sendiri. Narutopun langsung pergi dari alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

Narutopun membuka matanya secara perlahan, dengan segera narutopun langsung berdiri dan langsung membuat kekkai agar orang lain tidak ada yang mengaggungu latihannya.

Setelah selesai membuat kekkai mata narutopun berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil berbentuk shuriken.

"aku merasakan kekutan yang sangat hebat dalam mata ini" gumam naruto.

"aku ingin mencoba menggunakan amaterasu" lanjut naruto.

Naruto menatap sebuah pohon besad di depannya, narutopun berkosentrasi agal tidak gagal, mata sebelah kiri naruto tertutup dan perlahan mata kanan naruto mengeluarkan darah segar.

"amaterasu" ucp naruto.

Dan tiba-tiba munculah api hitam yang membakar pohon besar tersebut dan perlahan api itu semakin membesar, tak berapa lama pohon itupun hangus terbakar dan api hitam itu masih menyala.

'kekuatan yang sangat hebat, aku akan segera menghancurkan desa konoha sebentar lagi' batin naruto.

Dan secara perlahan muncul chakra hitam keluar dari tubuh naruto dan perlahan chakra tersebut membentuk sebuah monster yang berbentuk prajurit yang menyelimuti tubuh naruto.

'kau hebat naruto, kau bisa menggunakan susanoo' ucap kyuubi.

'susanoo? Seperti apa dia?' Tanya naruto.

'lihat dirimu sekarang, susano adalah monster raksasa yang berbentuk prajurit yang menyelimuti tubuh' ucap kyuubi.

Narutopun melihat dirinya diselimuti monster yang berbentuk prajurit berwarna hitam.

Narutopun menyeringai.

"HAHAHAHA AKU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KONOHA DENGAN KEKUATANKU SEKARANG" teriak naruto.

'tunggu saja penduduk konoha sialan, aku akan membuat kalian merasakan penderitaanku' batin naruto.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Horeee akhirnya chapter 9 selesai.

Maaf agak lama publishnya karena, aku sedang banyak tugas.

Apakah ada yang kecewa dengan chapter ini?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

RnR PLEASE..


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Uzumaki Naruto**

**Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi. Dan ini fic pertamaku.**

**.**

**Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661**

**.**

**Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)**

**.**

**Pair : Naruto x (?)**

**.**

**Warning : berantakan,gak jelas,OOC,alur kecepetan(maybe),DLL.**

**.**

**TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR DAN PADA PARA PEMBACA YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU DAN MEREVIEWS.**

**DAN AKU INGIN SETIAP CHAPTER REVIEWSNYA DIATAS 50.**

**Dan semoga reviewsnya menjadi sangat banyak,aku sangat senang melihat fic ku banyak sekali yang me reviews.**

**Balasan reviews:**

**oni :**

apa naruto benar-benar akan menghancurkan konoha? Iyah.

**clone :**

yo kpan naruto ny keluar dari konoha?

Ino msukin jdi kelompok naruto jg dong author

please

thanks….. baca saja chapter ini dan soal ino aku tidak janji bakal masukin ino, tetapi aku akan usahakan, jadi baca dan reviews fanficku.

**Heidan ArCh :**

Kapan up date chap 10 n 11, pnsran! Chapter 11 akan kuusahakan update kilat, jadi tunggu kelanjutan fic ku.

**krama69 :**

apakah naruto akan bertarung dengan jiraiya dan stunade?. Aku masih mikir-mikir.

**kun-cici naru :**

Chapter itachi dan kisame nanti ketemu naruto?apa naruto akan melawan sasuke?apa itachi dan sasuke akan tau kalo naru punya sharingan,MS(SHISUI),EMS(MADARA),KOTOAMATSUKAMI(It achi yg tau harusnya) : itachi dan kisame bertemu naruto gk tau chapter berapa, naruto pasti akan melawan sasuke, mungki iya setelah naruto ninggalin konoha.

**dondhondong :**

ada yg aneh menurut saya, naruto pingin ngancurin konoha tapi bilang pengen jadi hokage. Naruto bilang itu hanya sebagai topeng agar tidak ada yang curiga terhadap naruto.

**Musuyaba :**

Kpn bisa bijuu mode? Masih jauh mungkin.

**m. :**

keren :)

kalo naruto pake EMS terus berati gak buta? Iyah, EMS kalau di pake terus menerus tidak akan membutakan pengguna.

** :**

Apa jiraya nggak curiga pada naruto ketika naruto menggunakan jutsu tingkat tinggi? Jiraiya masih belum terlalu curiga.

**namikaze loCo :**

yo gan... bikin lebih sadis, lebih kejam. buat lawannya menangis sebelum mati.. akan kuusahakan..

**Yasashi-kun :**

Kalo Naruto ketemu sama ibu , ayahnya apa Naruto jadi baik lagi? Aku belum memikirkan tentang itu.

.

**RnR PLEASE MINNA.**

**SPECIAL THANKS BUAT : Akira no Rinnegan, namikaze loco, bayux666, monkey D nico, m. , Hadinamikaze, DarkYami Kugamawa, DarkYami Kugamawa, Naru-kun93, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Amaterasu, Nyuga totong, , Musuyaba, dondhondong, kun-cici naru, krama69, Heidan ArCh, oni, DLL.**

Aku ingin fic ku ini reviewsnya diatas 1000, semoga saja terjadi.

Aku akan usahakan setiap chapternya tidak membosankan.

.

**CHAPTER 10. **

.

.

.

SKIP TIME.

Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah di desa konoha, burungpun berkicau dengan merdunya, dan masih belum banyak penduduk desa konoha yang memulai aktifitas sehari-harinya.

Narutopun bangun saat mendengar kicauan burung-burung di dekat jendela apartemennya. Narutopun melirik jam yang ada di mejanya.

'baru jam 6, kukira aku sudah kesiangan akibat semalam' batin naruto.

FLASHBACK ON

Malam yang sangat dingin konoha, walaupun naruto memakai jaket tetap saja naruto kedinginan. Naruto hendak akan berjalan pulang tetapi naruto mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"NARUTO-KUN" teriak seorang perempuan berambu indigo.

'hinata-chan?' batin naruto.

GREBBB

Hinatapun langsung memeluk naruto dengan erat.

"kau kemana saja naruto-kun? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan naruto-kun" Tanya hinata manja.

Narutopun tersenyum ramah.

"aku baru pulang latihan di luar desa hinata-chan" jawab naruto.

"kenapa naruto-kun tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya hinata ngambek.

"aku sudah mencarimu tetapi kau tidak ada" jawab naruto sambil membalas pelukan hinata.

"ayo kita pulang, sudah malam" ajak naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Hinatapun mengangguk dan segera menggandeng tangan naruto. Tetapi naruto samar-samar mendengar percakapan di sebuah apartemen di sebelahnya.

"besok kita akan menyerang konoha dengan desa otogakure, dan kalian bersiap-siaplah" ucap seseorang di dalam apartemen tersebut.

'mengahncurkan konoha?' batin naruto.

Narutopun melihat hinata, hinata yang tahu kode narutopun segera mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"byakugan" ucap hinata.

Hinatapun melihat 4 orang di dalam apartemen tersebut dan hinata pun melihat hitai-ate salah satu orang tersebut.

'desa sunagakure' batin hinata. Hinata pun segera mengnonaktifkan byakugannya.

"siapa mereka?" Tanya naruto langsung to the point.

"mereka ninja desa sunagakure" jawab hinata.

"desa sunagakure? Pasti gaara" ucap naruto.

SREKK

Munculah 2 orang anbu konoha di depan naruto. Naruto dan hinatapun memasang wajah datarnya saat melihat 2 orang anbu di depannya.

"naruto, hinata kenapa kalian berada di luar? Anak kecil seperti kalian tidak boleh keluar malam-malam terlebih lagi desa konoha sedang berada dalam ancaman" ucap salah satu anbu tersebut.

Narutopun menyeringai dan sedetik kemudian menghilang dari hadapan anbu tersebut. Narutopun tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang anbu tersebut sambil membawa pedang kusanaginya dan dengan cepat narutopun menebas kedua kepala anbu tersebut.

"ARGGGHHHHH"

"ARGHHHHHHH"

Anbu tersebut mati seketika saat naruto menebas kepala kedua anbu tersebut secara tiba-tiba sampai terputus, kedua mayat anbu tersebut ambruk seketika dan darahpun mengalir dari bekas luka tebasan tersebut.

"kalian berdua banyak bicara" ucap naruto. Narutopun berjalan mendekati dua kepala anbu tersebut dan membuka kedua topeng anbu tersebut.

"hinata-chan pakai topeng ini, kita akan berbicara dengan ninja sunagakure tersebut" ucap naruto.

"baik naruto-kun" jawab hinata.

Naruto dan hinatapun langsung memakai topeng anbu tersebut , naruto berserta hinatapun segera berjalan ke apartemen dimana desa sunagakure berada.

Naruto dan hinatapun sampai di kamar dimana desa sunagakure berada.

Tok..tok..tok..

"siapa disana?" Tanya satu-satunya wanita disana.

Naruto dan hinatapun seketika masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dan terlihat 4 orang ninja sunagakure sedang berkumpul.

"siapa kalian berdua?" Tanya seorang yang merupakan jounin pembimbing ninja sunagakure.

Ninja sunagakure pun bersiaga karena ada tamu tak diundang yangmasuk secara tiba-tiba dan mereka memakai topeng.

"aku mendengar kalian akan menghancurkan desa konoha? Apa aku benar?" Tanya naruto.

ZWUSHH

Kankurou desa sunagakure tersebut melemparkan kunai kearah naruto secara tiba-tiba akan tetapi naruto dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah. Dan sedetik kemudian naruto menghilang.

"arghhhh" erang kankurou kesakitan saat naruto berada tiba-tiba berada didepannya dan mencekik lehernya dengan kuat.

"kau tidak sopan dengan tamu" bisik naruto pada telinga kankurou.

'hebat sekali orang itu' batin jounin desa sunagakure.

"aku akan menjawabnya tetapi kau lepaskan dia terlebih dahulu" ucap jounin desa tersebut.

Narutopun segera melepaskan cekikannya pada kankurou.

"uhuk..uhukk" kankuroupun terbatuk karena begitu kuatnya naruto mencekiknya.

"desa sunagakure dan desa otogakure besok akan menyerang konoha saat pertandingan ujian chuunin" ucap jounin sunagakure yang bernama baki.

"sepertinya menarik, tim ku akan membantu kalian menghancurkan desa konoha besok" ucap naruto.

"sebenarnya siapa dirimu?" Tanya baki penasaran.

"siapa aku? Kalian tidak perlu tahu dan besok aku bersama timku akan datang membantumu, semua anggota timku akan menggunakan topeng" jawab naruto.

"selamat tinggal, dan besok saat pertandingan ujian chuunin tunjukan kekuatanmu…gaara" lanjut naruto. Naruto dan hinatapun langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Gaara yang sedari tadi diampun tersentak saat ada yang memanggil namanya.

'siapa kau sebenarnya? Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya?' batin gaara.

"kalian bertiga tetaplah waspada pada mereka, takutnya mereka adalah orang konoha sendiri" ucap baki.

"baik" jawab mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

Naruto dan hinatapun tiba di dekat depan gerbang konoha.

"hinata-chan, awasi daerah sekitar" ucap naruto.

"baik naruto-kun" jawab hinata.

"byakugan" ucap hinata.

Narutopun menggigit ibu jarinya dan segera membuat handseal.

POFF

Munculah chi-bunshin di depan naruto.

"kau pergilah ke tempat utakata dan haku-chan, jelaskan kepada mereka berdua kalau mereka berdua harus datang besok pagi ke konoha" ucap naruto kepada bunshinnya.

"besok kita akan memberi sedikit kejutan kepada desa konoha, cepat pergi. Soal penjaga gerbang aku yang akan bereskan" lanjut naruto.

"baik" jawab bunshin naruto.

Bunshin narutopun langsung pergi.

"hey kau-" ucapan kedua penjaga gerbang konoha pun terputus saat naruto memukul tengkuk kedua penjaga itu sampai pingsan. Narutopun berjalan kearah hinata.

"sebaiknya kita pulang, bereskan barang-barangmu hinata-chan besok kita akan pergi meninggalkan desa konoha sialan ini dan bersiaplah besok kita akan memberi sedikit kenang-kenangan kepada desa sialan ini" ucap naruto sambil membuka topengnya dan menunjukan seringai sadisnya.

"baik naruto-kun" jawab hinata sambil menyeringai.

FLASHBACK END

.

Narutopun segera menuju kamar mandiuntuk melakukan ritual mandi paginya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya narutopun keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut, rambut pirangnya yang sudah mulai panjang tampak basah dan tubuh atletis naruto, walaupun naruto baru berumur 13 tetapi tubuhnya sudah atletis karena latihan kerasnya. Narutopun segera memakai baju putih dengan lambang clan uzumaki di belakang, celana hitam berwarna pendek dan tak lupa memakai jaket hitam dengan lambang clan uzumaki, hitai-ate konohanya pun di simpan di dalam saku. Tidak ada rasa bangga sama sekali saat naruto mendapat hitai-ate konoha, tidak seperti anak-anak lain seumurannya yang saat itu di bagi hitai –ate konoha.

Tok..tok..tok

Narutopun membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan di depan pintu tersebut berdirilah dua orang yang merupakan anggota tim naruto.

"naruto-kun" ucap haku.

GREBB

Hakupun langsung memeluk naruto dengan erat.

"naruto-kun aku kangen sekali padamu" ucap haku.

Narutopun tersenyum mendengar ucapan haku.

"kau tidak mengijinkanku masuk naruto-sama?" Tanya utakata.

"ah aku lupa, silahkan masuk" jawab naruto.

Utakata ,naruto dan hakupun masuk. Haku enggan melepaskan pelukannya karena masih kangen.

"kau sudah tau kan makusdku mengumpulkan kalian disini?" Tanya naruto dengan muka serius.

"aku tahu, kita akan mulai bergerak sekarang" jawab utakata. Haku yang melihat keaadan yang sedang serius segera melepaskan pelukannya dari naruto.

"hari ini kita hanya akan sedikit memberi kejutan kepada konoha, kita tidak akan menghancurkan konoha hanya dengan tim 4 orang saja, kita akan mencari anggota-anggota lainnya setelah ini" ucap naruto.

"kita akan bekerja sama dengan desa sungakaure dan desa oto, aku sudah berbicara dengan desa suna kemarin malam" lanjut naruto.

"kita akan memulai penyerangannya kapan, naruto-kun?" Tanya haku.

"kita akan menyerang saat ada tanda-tanda dari desa suna dan oto, saat pertandingan ujian chuunin dan kuharap kalian menggunakan henge no jutsu saat menonton pertandingan ujian chuunin nanti agar tidak ada orang yang curiga" jawab naruto.

"baik naruto-sama" ucap utakata.

"sebentar lagi pertandingan ujian chuunin di mulai, aku akan berangkat. Dan kalau kalian belum makan ambil makanan di lemari dapur" ucap naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

Narutopun berjalan menuju tempat pertandingan ujian chuunin dimulai, naruto menghiraukan cacian yang di lontarkan penduduk konoha sepanjang jalan.

Narutopun akhirnya sampai dan segera masuk kedalam, di dalam naruto bertemu dengan hinata yang sedang bersama timnya. Narutopun memandang hinata, wajah hinatapun memerah saat naruto menatapnya dan seakan tau arti tatapan naruto hinatapun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, narutopun yang melihat itu tersenyum sadis.

"para peserta di persilahkan memasuki kedalam arena pertandingan" ucap sang wasit.

"Aku wasit untuk ujian kali ini. Namaku Shiranui Genma. Untuk peraturannya, sama seperti peraturan ujian Chuunin ke tiga. Kalian satu lawan satu dengan lawan kalian sampai salah satu dari kalian mati,

menyerah, atau aku yang bilang pertandingan telah berakhir." Ucap genma.

Para pesertapun mengangguk.

"dan pertandingan pertama, hyuuga neji melawan uzumaki naruto. Peserta yang lain harap menunggu di ruang tunggu" ucap genma.

"Pertandingan, mulai!" Seru sang wasit.

naruto dan Neji sama-sama mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. Neji tersenyummenyeringai.

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku. Menyerahlah kalau kau tidak ingin mati." Ucap Neji sarkastik.

neji langsung melesat kearah naruto dan melakukan tendangan ke kepala Naruto, Naruto menunduk. kembali mencoba menendang Naruto yang menunduk, tetapi Naruto langsung loncat ke belakang dan neji melempar 3 buah Shuriken.

Melihat 3 buah Shuriken yang menerjang ke arahnya, Naruto bersalto kesamping, setelah itu Neji langsung melesat ke arahnya dan mencoba memukulnya dengan Juken. Tetapi naruto dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

Naruto melemparkan 3 buah kunai ke arah Neji dan kemudian membuat handseal,

"Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Serunya. 3 buah Shuriken tadi langsung menggandakan jumlahnya menjadi puluhan Shuriken yang menerjang Neji.

Neji tidak tinggal diam. Ia kemudian berputar,

"Kaiten!" Seru Neji mengucapkan nama jurusnya. Terlihat putaran chakra yang melindungi Neji

dari puluhan Shuriken naruto.

"Inilah pertahanan sempurnaku. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Itu sudah digariskan oleh takdir. Terima saja." Ucap Neji menyeringai.

Ia mengambil posisi, "Kau sudah ada dalam area ku." Ucap Neji. Ia kemudian melesat ke arah Naruto.

2 Pukulan!

4 Pukulan!

8 Pukulan!

16 Pukulan!

32 Pukulan!

64 Pukulan!

Naruto langsung terlempar dan menabrak pohon yang ada di belakangnya sehingga pohon itu retak. Neji menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang, kau ditakdirkan untuk kalah. Wasit, pertandingan selesai." Ucap Neji.

Terlihat Genma yang kesal melihat tingkah arogan Neji.

POFF

'bunshin? Dimana naruto yang asli berada?' batin neji.

"byakugan" ucap neji.

Neji pun mencari naruto dan akhirnya nejipun berhasil menemukan naruto yang asli sedang duduk bersila di belakang pohon. Narutopun membuka matanya dan terlihat pupil horizontal dan kelopak mata naruto berwarna orange.

"keluarlah pengecut, sebentar lagi kau akan kalah dan kau sudah di takdirkan untuk kalah dariku" ucap neji arogan.

Narutopun berjalan keluar dari balik pohon tersebut. Dan seketika semua orang kaget melihat mata naruto yang berubah, tak terkecuali sandaime hokage yang sangat kaget melihat itu.

'i-itu s-sage mode? B-bagaimana naruto bisa mendapatkannya?' batin hiruzen.

"kau banyak bicara ternyata, dari tadi kau berbicara tentang takdir" ucap naruto.

Narutopun langsung melesat kearah neji.

Naruto langsung menyerang neji dengan taijutsu, neji sangat kewalahan melawan naruto.

DHUAKKK BRAKKK

Narutopun memukul wajah neji, neji pun terpental sampai menabrak dinding arena sampai retak.

"arghhhh" rintih neji, nejipun merasakan tubuhnya yang sangat sakit hanya dengan satu kali pukulan dari naruto.

Narutopun langsung berlari kearah neji yang sedang kesakitan.

BRAKKK

Tubuh neji kembali menghantam dinding arena dan membuat retakan dinding tersebut membesar.

"takdir seseorang bisa berubah,kalau kau berusaha" bisik naruto tepat di telinga neji.

"juken" ucap neji.

Narutopun bersalto kebelakang saat neji berusaha menyerangnya.

Hitai-ate nejipun terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah gambar di dahi neji.

"kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku" ucap neji.

"kau sudah di takdirkan menjadi sampah desa konoha, kalah dalam pertandingan ini dan takdir tersebut tidak bisa berubah" ucap neji arogan.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun menggeram marah saat neji mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Naruto langsung membuat rasengan di tangan kanannya dan segera berlari kearah neji.

"rasengan"

"kaiten "

Rasengan narutopun beradu dengan jutsu neji, dan jutsu narutopun tertahan oleh neji. Naruto langsung menyerang neji dengan cepat.

"sudah ku bilang takdir itu bisa di rubah oleh dirimu sendiri, dan aku tidak suka orang yang arogan sepertimu" ucap naruto.

BRAKKK DHUARR

Narutopun membanting neji ke tanah dan membuat retakan yang besar di arena tersebut.

"arghhhh"

Nejipun seketika pingsan.

"pemenangnya, uzumaki naruto" ucap sang wasit.

Semua orang sangat kaget melihat pertandingan naruto, para jounin pun memandang takjub naruto.

Narutopun hanya berjalan menuju bangku penonton untuk menonton pertandingan selanjutnya.

"kau hebat naruto-kun" ucap haku yang sedang menyamar menjadi penduduk biasa.

"tak kusangka, kau hebat naruto-sama" ucap utakata yang sedang menyamar bersama haku.

Narutopun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"pertandingan selanjutnya, uchiha sasuke melawan gaara dan kepada peserta silahkan memasuki arena pertandingan" ucap genma.

"ini pertandingan yang sangat ku tunggu" ucap kazekage.

"aku juga ingin segera melihat pertandingannya" jawab hiruzen

Gaara pun segera berjalan ke arena pertandingan tersebut. Dan gaara pun sampai di arena pertandingan. 'aku akan membunuh uchiha sialan itu' batin gaara.

'mana bocah uchiha itu?' batin gaara.

Genmapun menunggu sasuke yang sedari tadi belum juga datang.

"sebaiknya undur saja pertandingannya" ucap kazekage kepada hokage.

"baiklah" jawab hokage.

"bilang kepada genma pertandingan uchiha sasuke melawan gaara di undur terlebih dahulu" ucap hokage kepada jounin yang berada disisinya.

"baik hokage-sama" ucap jounin tersebut.

Jounin tersebutpun pergi dengan shunsinnya.

"kata hokage-sama pertandingan ini di undur terlebih dahulu" ucap jounin kepada genma.

"baik" jawab genma.

"pertandingan uchiha sasuke melawan gaara akan di tunda terlebih dahulu karena uchiha sasuke yang belum datang, dan kita lanjut kepertandingan selanjutnya, aburame shino melawan kankurou. Silahkan bagi peserta yang di panggil silahkan ke arena" ucap genma.

Kankurou terlihat berkeringat, ia kemudian mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Aku menyerah!" Ucapnya dan membuat beberapa pandangan bingung tertuju

ke arahnya.

"Baiklah…" Sebelum Genma dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Temari sudah

berada di bawah.

"Turun kesini bocah." Desis Temari.

Shikamarupun terpaksa bertarung dibawah, ia memakai teknik Kagemane sebelum akhirnya menyerah dengan alasan chakra yang habis.

"Hokage-dono, bocah Nara itu hebat juga. Ia bukan tipe petarung, lebih ke tipe strategi." Ucap sang Kazekage.

Hokage tersenyum. "Semua Nara memang seperti itu. Sayangnya, mereka pemalas sekali."

"pertandingan selanjutnya inuzuka kiba melawan akimichi chouji, silahkan kiba dan chouji turun ke bawah" ucap genma.

Kiba dan chouji pun berjalan menuju arena pertandingan.

'hah tadinya aku ingin sekali melawan naruto, tetapi aku malah melawan chouji' batin kiba.

"pertandingan di…mulai" ucap genma.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kiba langsung melesat ke arah chouji, ia melakukan roundhouse kick dari kiri , tetapi chouji dapat memblok serangan kiba, ia kemudian memutar badannya untuk melakukan roundhouse kick dari kanan, chouji menunduk agar tidak terkena serangan, selanjutnya ia ingin menendang Kiba dari bawah, tetapi Kiba berhasil menghindar dan melompat ke belakang.

Kiba menggeram kesal karena serangannya sama sekali tidak ada yang kena.

"Beast Effect Ninpou: Quadruped no Jutsu!" Ucapnya dan badannya langsung diselimuti chakra, dan posisi kuda-kudanya sama seperti anjing, kaki dan tangannya sama-sama digunakan untuk berjalan. Iapun langsung melesat dengan cepat ke arah chouji. chouji susah payah menghindari serangan Kiba.

Brukh!

chouji jatuh tersungkur karena kecepatan Kiba terlalu cepat.

Choujipun bangun kembali walaupun badannya sedikit sakit.

"Baika no Jutsu " ucap chouji

Dan seketika tubuh choujipun membesar membuat kiba sedikit takut.

"nikudan sensha" ucap chouji.

Chouji pun mengubah tubuh menjadi bola dan berputar dengan cepat kearah kiba.

BRAKKK

Tubuh kibapun terhempas ke belakang dan menabrak pohon di arena tersebut. Kibapun kesakitan akibat serangan chouji.

"uhuk.. tak kusangka dia itu hebat" ucap kiba sambil terbatuk mengeluarkan darah segar.

Dan seketika tubuh choujipun kembali mengecil seperti semula. Iapun melirik ke arah Akamaru.

"Ayo Akamaru!" Serunya dan Akamaru ikut pertandingan.

Kibapun melemparkan bom asap kearah chouji . Dan chouji kini berada di dalam asap. Kiba yang tidak terlihat terus menyerang chouji.

"Ugh!" chouji terhempas ke belakang keluar asap. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Akan kuselesaikan ini!" Seru Kiba, iapun melemparkan sebuah pil ke arah Akamaru. Dan Akamaru berubah menjadi warna merah.

Akamaru yang berwarna merah itu naik ke punggung Kiba.

"Ninpou: Jujin Bunshin!" Seru Kiba dan kini Akamaru berubah menjadi Kiba.

"Ayo Akamaru!" Seru Kiba, mereka berdua pun melesat ke arah chouji.

"Gatsuuga!" Teriak mereka dan mereka berputar bersmaan dan menghantam tubuh chouji.

choujipun tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan. Dan seketika chouji pun pingsan.

"pemenangnnya adalah inuzuka kiba" ucap sang wasit.

Kiba pun tersenyum senang.

"pertandingan selanjutanya, hyuuga hinata melawan Ametsuki Hikari , silahkan bagi peserta yang dipanggil segera turun kebawah" ucap genma.

"utakata, haku-chan lihatlah pertarungan anggota timku yang lain, dia hyuuga hinata" ucap naruto kepada utakata dan haku yang sedang menyamar.

"wanita yang mempunyai byakugan itu? " Tanya utakata.

Narutopun hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan utakata.

Dua wanita itu langsung turun kelapangan. Terlihat senyuman penuh percaya diri dari Hikari.

"Pertandingan, mulai!" Seru sang wasit.

Hikari langsung melesat ke arah hinata dan melakukan beberapa pukulan. hinata dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Dengan kesal, Hikari langsung meloncat ke belakang dan kemudian membuat handseal,

"Katon: Katon Shuriken!" Serunya, ia kemudian melempar 3 buah shuriken dan menyembur shurikennya dengan api.

Hinata yang melihat itupun hanya diam saja. Hikari pun tersenyum senang.

"kaiten" ucap hinata.

TRANKK TRANK TRANK

3 Shuriken itu tertahan oleh jutsu hinata, Hikari pun menggeram marah saat serangannya dapat di tahan. Ia langsung melesat ke arah hinata dan melakukan tendangan ke kepala hinata. Hinata menunduk dan meloncat ke belakang tidak menyerang.

"Huh, kenapa kau tidak menyerang?" Tanya Hikari.

Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kau ingin aku menyerang?" Tanyanya atau mungkin tawarnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap hinata .

Hinata pun berlari kearah hikari dan menyerangnya dengan cepat, hikaripun sangat kewalahan menahan serangan hinata yang begitu cepat.

"Jūken" ucap hinata.

Hikaripun terpental kebelakang saat terkena serangan hinata.

"uhuk..uhuk" hikari pun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya.

'sial aku bisa kalah kalau begini' batin hikari.

Hikaripun langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"katon gokakyou no jutsu" ucap hikari.

Hikaripun menyemburkan api besar kearah hinata, hinata hanya memandang datar bola api tersebut.

'dia tak akan bisa menahan seranganku' batin hikari.

"kaiten" ucap hinata.

BLAR

Jutsu hiakripun menabrak jutsu hinata dan menyebabkan ledakan di arena tersebut, hinatapun dapat menahan serangan hikari walaupun sedikit kesusahan.

Hinatapun langsung berlari kearah hikari dengan cepat, hinatapun berdiri di hadapn hikari sambil menyeringai.

"kau sudah berada dalam areaku" ucap hinata.

"areamu?" Tanya hikari heran.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" ucap hinata.

Hinata menekan tenketsu hikari dengan 64 pukulan. Pertama hinata memukul 2 kali, lalu 4, 8, 16, 32, dan terakhir 64 kali. Hinata membuat aliran chakra pada hikari terhenti dan membuat hikari tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu lagi.

"uhuk.. " hikaripun terbatuk-batuk sambil mengeluarkan darah banyak dari dalam mulutnya.

"s-sialan kau" ucap hikari, dan seketika hikaripun pingsan.

"pemenangnya hyuuga hinata" ucap sang wasit.

"ternyata dia hebat juga naruto-sama, kau pintar dalam memilih anggota" puji utakata.

"kau belum melihat semua kemampuannya utakata" jawab naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul pusaran angin di tengah arena, setelah pusaran angin itu selesai, terlihat tubuh Sasuke yang berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dramatis sekali. Baiklah, Gaara, silakan turun." Ucap Genma.

Dan, muncul pusaran pasir ditengah arena dan muncullah Gaara. Semuanya tampak kagum dengan kemunculan dramatis dua peserta ini.

Sementara itu di podium… " sasuke itu cukup hebat, dan Gaara.. Aku tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang akan menang. Kemampuan dua-duanya sudah di atas Chuunin." Ucap asuma.

"Pertandingan terakhir, mulai!"

Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah Gaara, ia mencoba menendang Gaara tetapi ada pasir yang menghalangi. Ia kemudian meloncat kebelakang sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

'Pasirnya selalu melindunginya ' Pikir Sasuke.

'Baiklah. Hanya ada satu cara….'

"Gravity Seal: Kai!" Seru Sasuke. Dan, setelah tubuhnya lebih enteng, Sasuke langsung melesat dengan kecepatan cepat ke arah Gaara.

Duak!

Ia berhasil menendang Gaara dari belakang. Gaara terlempar. Sasuke kembali muncul di depan Gaara, ia kemudian menendang Gaara ke atas.

Setelah di atas, ia menendang Gaara dengan kuat ke bawah.

Gaara terhantam dengan keras ke tanah sementara Sasuke mendarat dengan selamat. Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai. Gaara yang tidak terima langsung mengendalikan pasirnya untuk menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat pasir Gaara menyerangnya, ia berusaha menghindarinya.

Gaara yang sudah berdiri kemudian langsung melindunginya dan pasir yang ia bentuk menyerupai bola dan di dalamnya ada Gaara sendiri. Ia mengaktifkan mata ketiga untuk melihat gerak gerik Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha meninju pasir yang melindungi Gaara, tetapi sayangnya, tangannya langsung sakit karena pasir itu sangat keras. Ia kembali mundur dan memikirkan rencana.

'Pasir itu keras. ' Batin Sasuke. Ia kemudian menutup matanya.

Sementara itu di podium, Kabuto membuat handseal dan mengaktifkan Genjutsu. Semua, penonton di podium kecuali Jounin, Chuunin dan beberapa orang Genin dapat melepas Genjutsunya.

Dan terlihatlah beberapa Shinobi dari desa Oto mengelilingi podium untuk bertarung dengan para Shinobi Konoha.

Kakashi menaikan hitai-ate nya dan menunjukan Sharingannya. Di sampingnya sudah ada rival abadinya, Gai.

"Kau tak berniat untuk menjadikan ini sebagai tantangan juga kan, Gai?" Ucap Kakashi.

Gai hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja, ya. Skor kita masih 50-50. Ini akan menentukan siapa yang menang. Yosh! Semangat masa mudaku kembali membara!" Seru Gai.

Sementara itu, Naruto,utakata dan hakupun saling pandang. Mereka bertigapun mengangguk.

"kita harus memakai topeng agar identitas kita tidak di ketahui" ucap naruto, narutopun langsung memakai topeng semalam dan memberikan 2 topeng kepada utakata dan haku. Utakata dan hakupun mengangguk dan langsung memakai topeng tersebut.

"kita akan menceri hinata-chan terlebih dahulu" ucap naruto dan sedetik kemudian mereka bertigapun menghilang.

Naruto,utakata dan hakupun menemukan hinata, hinata langsung memeluk naruto.

"kita akan memulai pergerakan kita, pakai topengmu hinata-chan" ucap naruto.

Hinatapun melepaskan pelukannya dan segera memakai topeng semalam.

"kita berangkat" ucap naruto, dan seketika mereka berempat menghilang.

Dan lalu, di atas podium Hokage, beberapa anbu melindungi hokage dan melihat ke arah Kazekage.

Bum!

Bom asap dilemparkan salah satu pengawal Kazekage. Dan, di atas atap sudah ada Sandaime yang diancam dengan sebuah kunai oleh Kazekage.

Duar!

Di arena, Sasuke sedang membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"chidori" ucap sasuke.

Sasukepun langsung berlari kearah gaara dengan kecepatan tinggi, gaara yang melihat itu segera membuat perisai disekelilingnya.

BLARR

Perisai gaarapun tertembus oleh chidori sasuke, terlihat dahi gaara yang terkena sedikit serangan sasuke dan darahpun seketika keluar dari luka tersebut. Gaarapun seketika mengamuk, sasuke yang melihat itupun segera melompat kebelakang.

Kankurou dan Temari langsung muncul di samping Gaara. Mereka berdua langsung membawa Gaara pergi keluar.

"urusanku belum selesai denganmu gaara" ucap sasuke sambil mengejar gaara yang sedang bersama kankurou dan temari.

Naruto, utakata , haku dan hinatapun berada di tengah-tengah arena dan di sekelilingnya ada anbu dan jounin konoha, para ninja konoha itupun memegang kunai di tangannya.

"siapa kalian?" Tanya salah satu orang jounin konoha.

'1,2,3,4… hmm ada 8 orang ternyata, 4 jounin dan 4 anbu' batin naruto.

"kalian masing-masing melawan 2 orang, sekarang" ucap naruto.

Mereka bertigapun mengangguk dan langsung menyerang anbu dan jounin konoha tersebut.

"siapa kalian?" Tanya salah satu orang anbu kepada naruto.

"kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa kami" ucap naruto.

Utakata, haku dan hinatapun langsung membuat handseal seketika.

" jutsu controlling interest: interest explosive death"

" Ink Bubble Explosion"

"Sensatsu Suishō"

Dan seketika 2 orang anbu di kelilingi oleh bunga-bunga, hinatapun mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedepan dan seketika hinata mengepalkan tangannya dan seketika bunga-bunga tersebut menempel di tubuh 2 orang anbu, bunga tersebut seketika berubah menjadi ratusan kertas peledak.

"dead" gumam hinata.

DHUARR

"ARGHHHHH" teriak 2 orang anbu kesakitan.

Tubuh 2 orang anbu itupun hancur dan darah berceceran dimana-mana.

4 jounin konoha dan 2 anbu konoha yang melihat itupun kaget Karena temannya mati seketika, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian munculah 2 gelembung dan ratusan tombak es.

"ARGHHHH" teriak 2 orang jounin saat kepalanya hancur oleh tombak-tombak es yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Seketika 2 orang jounin sudah masuk dalam gelembung yang di buat utakata, dan seketika muncul cairan hitam di dalam kedua gelembung tersebut.

"ARGGHHHHH" teriak 2 orang jounin.

Dan seketika kedua gelembung itu pecah dan 2 jounin itupun menghilang entah kemana.

"amaterasu" gumam naruto.

ZWUSS

"ARGHHHHH" teriak kedua anbu tersebut secara bersamaan.

Seketika 2 orang anbu konoha sudah terbakar oleh api hitam yang di buat oleh naruto, seketika dua orang anbu itupun mati.

Kakashi pun melihat kejadian di arena.

"i-itu a-amaterasu, s-siapa orang yang m-memakai topeng-topeng tersebut?" gumam kakashi.

Dan seketika muncul 10 orang jounin ke dalam arena tersebut.

"mundurlah" ucap naruto.

Mereka bertigapun mundur kebelakang naruto. Narutopun langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

'akan kutunjukan sedikit kekuatanku' batin naruto.

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan"

Dan seketika munculah akar-akar kayu besar yang merambat dengan sangat cepat kearah 10 jounin tersebut, para jouninpun terlihat sangat ketakutan dan mencoba melarikan diri, tetapi kesepuluh jounin tersebut terlambat.

"ARGHHHH"

"ARGGGHHHH"

ARGHHHHHH"

Teriakan-teriakan jounin konoha yang terkena jutsu naruto, kesepuluh jounin tersebut mati seketika dengan tubuh yang hancur.

Para anbu beserta kakashi, guy, asuma dan kurenai yang melihat itupun sangat kaget karena salah satu musuhnya bisa menggunakan teknik mokuton milik hokage pertama.

'siapa sebenarnya dia?' batin semua orang.

"kita pergi dari sini, kita akan menuju tengah desa" ucap naruto.

Ketiga orang tersebut mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian mereka berempat pergi dengan shunsin.

Tetapi kakashi dapat melihat warna rambut 2 orang yang dari 4 orang itu karena kakashi sedang menggunakan sharingan.

'rambut pirang dan rambut indigo panjang ?di desa ini yang memilik rambut itu..' batin naruto.

"NARUTO, HINATA" teriak kakashi tiba-tiba

"kakashi ada apa kau meneriaki nama naruto dan muridku hinata?" Tanya kurenai.

"barusan aku melihat warna rambut 2 orang dari 4 orang yang memakai topeng di arena tersebut, yang pertama mempunyai rambut pirang dan yang kedua rambut indigo panjang, dan di desa ini yang memiliki rambut tersebut naruto dan hinata" ucap kakashi.

"i-itu tidak mungkin, hinata orang yang lemah lembut dan baik, dia tidak akan melakukan tersebut" ucap kurenai tidak percaya.

"kita kejar mereka" ucap gai.

Kakashi, asuma, guy, dan kurenaipun segera mencari naruto dengan timnya.

DHUARRR DHUARRR

Ledakan terjadi dimana-mana di desa konoha, terlihat beberapa ular besar yang sedang menghancurkan konoha, dan terdengar teriakan-teriakan meminta tolong di seluruh desa konoha.

Naruto yang melihat itupun tersenyum sadis.

'ini baru permulaan konoha, nanti aku akan kembali lagi kesini dan akan menghancurkan kembali desa sialan ini' batin naruto sambil menyeringai.

TAP

Naruto, utakata, haku dan hinatapun berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang cukup tinggi di desa konoha. Mata naruto perlahan berubah menjadi rinnegan di balik topengnya.

"Chikusodo : Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Seru Naruto sambil menghentakan kedua tangannya ke

tanah.

DI tanah, muncul segel Kuchiyose dan keluarlah badak dengan Rinnegan dan anjing berkepala dua.

"sekarang kita hanya akan melihat kehancuran konoha" ucap naruto.

"baik naruto-sama"

"baik naruto-kun"

Hinata dan hakupun langsung menggaet kedua tangan naruto secara bersamaan, utakata yang melihat itupun memasang wajah malas.

DHUARR DHUARRR

Gerbang utama konoha pun hancur oleh beberapa desa sunagakure, dan terlihat desa konoha yang mencoba melawan desa tersebut.

Sementara itu di atap arena…

Orochimaru dan anak buahnya telah membuat barrier agar tidak ada yang menghalangi pertarungannya dengan mantan gurunya. Ia kini masih menatap mantan gurunya dengan seringai penuh percaya diri. Keduanya sama-sama berlari ke arah satu sama lain dan sama-sama membuat handseal. Sarutobi melemparkan 3 buah shuriken,

"Tajuu Shuriken Kagebunshin!" Serunya. Dan, dari 3 shuriken kini menjadi ratusan shuriken ke arah Orochimaru. Orochimaru tidak tinggal diam saja,

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" Serunya.

Muncullah dua buah peti bertuliskan kanji satu dan dua. Peti ketiga muncul, tetapi kembali ke dalam lagi entah mengapa.

Dari kedua peti itupun muncul Hashirama Senju dan Tobirama Senju. Shodaime dan Nidaime Hokage.

"Hiruzen... . Tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi seperti ini. apalagi bertemu denganmu menggunakan jurus ciptaanku ini.." Mulai Hokage kedua dengan nada datar.

"ahh... jangan begitu Tobirama, setidaknya sapa dengan ramahlah murid-murid kita" balas Hokage pertama dengan nada kekanakan yang membuat Tobirama menghela nafas akibat tingkah kakaknya.

"ingat, kau mempunyai keuntungan dipertarungan ini. kami tidak akan mencapai kekuatan penuh kami dalam Kondisi Edo tensei tidak sempurna ini. "Ucap Hokage pertama dengan nada serius.

"sudah jangan banyak omong! Serang mereka" perintah Orochimaru seraya memasukkan Dua kunai dengan kertas segel kepada masing-masing Hokage.

Benar benar Mengacuhkan pembicaraan tersebut.

Mata kedua Hokage yang sebelumnya penuh kehidupan telah berubah menjadi gelap tak berfokus, seperti Boneka.

Dan dengan Cepat kedua Hokage membuat handseal.

"Elemen kayu;kelahiran dari hutan"

"Elemen Air; Naga air Raksasa."

Namun sandaime yang melihat itupun tidak tinggal diam dan dengan segera membuat handseal.

"Doton: Doryuu Jouheki"

Dan seketika munculah dinding tanah yang sangat besar.

BLARRRRRR

Ledakanpun terjadi saat jutsu tingkat tinggi bertabrakan.

'sial jutsu hokage pertama dan kedua memang sangat kuat' batin hiruzen.

Hiruzenpun melompat kebelakang, 'sial ini pasti akan memakan waktu sangat lama, jiraiya dan tsunadepun sedang berada diluar desa sekarang' batin hokage ketiga frustasi.

.

.

*di tempat para rockie 12*

Rookie 12, kecuali naruto, Sasuke dan hinata kini sedang berhadapan dengan beberapa Chuunin dari Oto dan Suna. Terlihat Kiba yang menggunakan Gatsuga ke beberapa ninja Oto. Lalu Tenten yang mengerahkan semua senjatanya kepada beberapa Chuunin Suna. Lalu Neji yang menggunakan Jyuken ke beberapa Chuunin musuh. Shikamaru juga terlihat sedang berpikir strategi ketika semakin banyak musuh yang datang.

"dimana naruto, hinata dan sasuke?" Tanya shikamaru.

"aku tidak melihat mereka bertiga" jawab kiba.

"kita cari naruto, hinata dan sasuke. Kalau kita sudahh bertemu dengan mereka kita akan melawan desa suna dan desa oto" ucap shikamaru.

"kita pergi mencari mereka bertiga sekarang" lanjut shikamaru.

Rockie 12 pun mengangguk dan segera mencari naruto, sasuke dan hinata.

DHUARR DHUARR

Ledakan-ledakan besar terjadi di berbagai tempat di desa konoha, dan terlihatlah seekor badak dan anjing berkepala dua yang sedang menghancurkan rumah penduduk desa konoha.

Terlihat beberapa orang anbu mengelilingi anjing berkepala dua. Beberapa anbu tersebut membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu"

"fuuton kamikaze"

Seketika Kedua jutsu tingkat tinggi itupun menyatu dan seketika menjadi tormado api yang sangat besar. Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya menyeringai di balik topengnya.

DHUARRRR

Jutsu tongkat tinggi tersebut menghamtam anjing berkepala dua tersebut sampai hangus terbakar tetapi seketika kepala anjing tersebut bertambah satu dan membuat anbu menatap tidak percaya.

"ARGGHHH" teriak anbu – anbu konoha saat tubuhnya digigit oleh anjing seketika tubuh mereka pun terkoyak-koyak.

.

.

Di depan gerbang konoha terlihat 2 orang yang memakai jubbah hitam dengan corak awan merah.

'ada apa dengan desa konoha?' batin itachi heran saat melihat desa konoha yang terlihat hancur berantakan.

"ternyata sedang ada penyerangan besar-besaran kepada desa konoha ternyata, ini akan menyenangkan" ucap kisame.

"cepat kita temukan anak tersebut dan kembali ke markas" ucap itachi.

"kau sama sekali tidak merindukan desamu ini,itachi?" Tanya kisame.

"hn" jawab itachi sambil pergi meninggalkan kisame.

Kisamepun langsung berjalan mengikuti itachi.

Itachi dan kisamepun sedang berjalan di jembatan di pinggir desa konoha, karena di tengah desa konoha sedang kacau. Itachipun merasakan ada yang melemparkan kuani kearahnya.

TRANKK

Itachipun menahan kunai tersebut dengan kunai di tangannya.

TAP

Dan seketika datanglah kakashi, gai, asuma dan kurenai.

"itachi uchiha?" Tanya kakashi ragu.

"kakashi hatake, lama tidak bertemu" jawab itachi dengan wajah datar.

"apa maumu? Apa serangan ke desa ini ulahmu itachi?" Tanya kakashi.

"aku baru saja datang kesini, aku tidak ada urusan dengan penyerangan ini, urusanku kesini hanya ingin menemui uzumaki naruto" jawab itachi.

"naruto? Mau apa kau dengan dia?" Tanya gai.

"itu bukan urusan kalian" jawab kisame.

Kisamepun langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"suiton : suiryudan no jutsu" ucap kisame.

Kisamepun membuat naga air dan seketika naga air itu mengarah ke tim kakashi.

Kakashipun membuka hitai-atenya dan seketika terlihatlah mata sharingan, kakashipun seketika membuat handseal yang sama dengan kisame.

"suiton : suiryudan no jutsu" ucap kakashi.

DHUARRR

Ledakan besarpun terjadi akibat 2 jutsu tingkat tinggi yang bertabrakan.

"kakashi hatake si ninja peniru, ternyata julukan itu benar" ucap kisame.

Kurenaipun maju selangkah kedepan dan seketika kurenai menatap itachi tajam.

Tiba-tiba itachipun sudah terikat di pohon yang besar dan di depannya ada kurenai yang sedan menggenggam sebuah kunai di tangan kanannya. Itachi yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah datar, mata itachipun berubah menjadi sharingan dan itachipun menutup matanya, seketika keadaan menjadi terbalik sekarang kurenai yang terkena genjutsunya sendiri.

Di dunia nyata seketika tubuh kurenai ambruk dan tubuh kurenai dapat di tahan oleh asuma. Gai pun mengeluarkan double stick. Dan ia pun berlari kearah kisame dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Gai menyerang kisame dengan membabi buta dengan double sticknya tetapi kisame dapat menahannya dengan mudah menggunakan pedangnya. Kisamepun sekarang menyerang balik gai dengan pedang samehadanya, gaipun sedikit kewalahan dengan serangan kisame.

"ada urusan apa kau dengan naruto, itachi?" Tanya kakashi.

"itu bukan urusanmu" jawab itachi datar.

Itachipun membuat handseal dengan cepat.

" Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" ucap itachi.

Itachipun menembakan bola api besar kepada kakashi, kakashipun tidak tinggal diam dan langsung membuat handseal.

"Suiton: Suijinheki" ucap kakashi.

Seketika kakashipun membuat dinding air untuk menahan bola api itachi.

DHUARRR

Jutsu itachipun tertahan oleh dinding air buatan kakashi, kakashi langsung berlari kearah itachi dan menyerangnya menggunakan taijutsu. Pertarungan sengitpun terjadi antara kakashi melawan itachi dan kisame melawan gai.

"sial, dalam keadaan seperti ini aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa" gumam asuma.

Kakashi melompat kebelakang dan langsung membuat handseal.

"suiton : suiryudan no jutsu" ucap kakashi.

Dan seketika muncul naga air besar yang sedang menuju kearah itachi. Itachi hanya memandang datar serangan kakashi. Itachipun dengan segera membuat handseal.

"suiton : suiryudan no jutsu" ucap itachi

Itachipun membuat naga air yang sama dengan kakashi.

DHUARRR

Tabrakan antara dua jutsupun tak terelakan, dan membuat ledakan yang cukup besar.

'dia bisa menggunakan elemen air?' batin kakashi.

Kakashipun melompat kebelakang, gai yang sangat kewalahan akibat serangan bertubi-tubi dari kisamepun langsung melompat kebelakang bersama dengan kakashi.

"sial, kalau kita seperti ini terus kita akan kalah" ucap gai.

Itachipun maju selangkah, mata sharingannya berubah menjadi mata mangekyou sharingan.

'mangekyou sharingan?' batin kakashi.

"kalian semua tutup mata kalian" ucap kakashi.

"tsukuyomi" gumam itachi.

Terlambat bagi kakashi, kakashipun terkena genjutsu itachi, sekarang kakashi di ikat di sebuah batang kayu dan di depannya terdapat itachi yang sedang membawa pedang di tangan kanannya.

"selamat datang di dunia tsukuyomi, penderitaanmu akan berlangsung selama 72 jam" ucap itachi.

Itachipun menebas kaki kakashi dengan pedang di tangannya.

"ARGHHHHHH" teriak kakashi kesakitan.

Di dunia nyata kakashipun langsung ambruk, gaipun langsung membuka matanya dan melihat kakashi yang sudah ambruk.

"kakashi" ucap gai.

"asuma kita mundur" lanjut gai.

Asumapun mengangguk dan segera pergi, gai langsung membopong tubuh kakashi dan segera mengikuti asuma. Kisame hendak akan mengejar mereka tetapi itachi menahannya.

"jangan kejar mereka, tugas kita disini hanya untuk merekrut naruto" ucap itachi.

Itachi dan kisamepun pun kembali melanjutakan perjalanan untuk mencari naruto

Naruto, utakata, haku dan hinatapun sedang melihat desa konoha yang sedang hancur oleh hewan kuchiyose naruto. Terlihat desa oto dan desa suna yang bergerak mundur karena kalah jumlah oleh ninja desa konoha.

"kita pergi, kita akan merekrut salah seorang jincuriki desa sunagakure yaitu gaara, mari kita pergi" ucap naruto.

"baik" jawab mereka bertiga.

POFF

Hewan kuchiyose narutopun menghilang secara tiba-tiba, terlihat beberapa anbu yang keheranan. Sedetik kemudian naruto bersama timnya menghilang.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berlari mengejar gaara, temari dan kankurou yang sedang mencoba kabur.

"gaara, urusan kita belum selesai" ucap sasuke.

Gaara yang mendengar itupun geram.

"tenanglah gaara, jangan dengarkan dia" ucap kankuro.

GWAHHHHHH

Tubuh kankuro dan temaripun terhempas sampai menabrak pohon.

"sial dia akan berubah menjadi…" ucapan kankuro pun terputus karena kankuro sudah terlebih dahulu pingsan. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian temaripun pingsan.

"kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita uchiha sasuke" ucap gaara.

Sasukepun menyeringai, dan seketika melesat kearah gaara. Sasuke menyerang gaara menggunakan taijutsu miliknya akan tetapi dapat di tahan dengan mudah oleh gaara.

"ayolah Sasuke Uchiha! Buat aku hidup!" Teriak Gaara sambil menuju Sasuke.

Dan seketika tangan kiri gaara di selimuti oleh pasir sampai tangan gaara menyerupai tangan monster.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Horeeeee akhirnya aku selesai menulisnya..

Gimana seru gak chapter ini? Semoga sangat seru.

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah minna.

Akan kuusahakan chapter berikutnya keluar dengan cepat.

Jangan lupa RnR, please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dark Uzumaki Naruto**

**Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi. Dan ini fic pertamaku.**

**.**

**Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661**

**.**

**Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)**

**.**

**Pair : Naruto x (?)**

**.**

**Warning : berantakan,gak jelas,OOC,alur kecepetan(maybe),DLL.**

**.**

**TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR DAN PADA PARA PEMBACA YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU DAN MEREVIEWS.**

**DAN AKU INGIN SETIAP CHAPTER REVIEWSNYA DIATAS 50.**

**Dan semoga reviewsnya menjadi sangat banyak,aku sangat senang melihat fic ku banyak sekali yang me reviews.**

Aku ingin fic ku ini reviewsnya diatas 1000, semoga saja terjadi.

Aku akan usahakan setiap chapternya tidak membosankan.

**Balasan reviews:**

Nyuga totong :

.apakah gara berubah sepenuhnya menjadi shukaku kalu iya  
Jadi siapa yang membangukannya...? di chapter ini terjawab.

Oni:

apa sasuke juga kan meninggalkan konoha? Itu masih rahasia.

oni :

setelah meninggalkan konoha dimana naruto dan tim nya kan tinggal? Sementara di rumah haku yang berada di desa kecil.

Guest :

siapa aja anggota tim naruto trus apa naruto akan gabung dengan akatsuki? Itu masih rahasia, kalau dikasih tau kan gak seru nantinya.

kun-cici naru :

Saya lebih suka dipanggil kun-san karna saya laki2x,cici bukan nama nama saya#plakk Hehehehehe,yuuto nama -kira berapa jinchuuriki yg bakal gabung sama team naruto? Mungkin antara 3 atau 4

.37017794 :

Ceritanya makin seru...  
Kalo boleh tau pairnya naruto X ? ikuti saja ceritanya nanti juga tahu..hehehehe

REDCAS :

apa naruto akan masuk akatsuki? Itu masih rahasia, kalau sekarang di kasih tau gak greget nantinya. 

uchiha hani namikaze :

wah seru...apa nanti fuu ikut tim naruto? Mungkin tidak akan.

Yasashi-kun :

Akhirnya Konoha hancur juga, tapi , apa Naruto berperang/berteman sama Akatsuki? Itu masih rahasia.

.

.

RnR PLEASE MINNA, HARGAI USAHA AUTHOR DENGAN CARA RnR MINNA.

.

.

SEMOGA TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN

.

.

CHAPTER 11

.

.

.

Sementara itu dengan Gaara dan Sasuke.

Sasuke terlihat kalah. Ia menggeramkan giginya kepada musuhnya yang sudah mulai menjadi monster campuran(hampir menjadi Shukaku). Dan sejak itu meja pertarungan terbalik, semenjak Gaara telah berubah menjadi monster tersebut.

Hanya dengan Chidori Sasuke dapat bertarung dengan Gaara yang meresponnya dengan tangan monster pasir. Meskipun Sasuke dapat melukai si rambut merah, namun luka Gaara dengan cepat sembuh seperti sedia kala. Karena keras kepala, Sasuke tetap mencoba kembali dengan Chidori lainnya namun kali ini Sasuke menumukan titik jatuhnya, saat dia menabrak sebuah pohon dan jatuh, Segel kutukan yang berada dilehernya sudah mulai beraksi, membuat dirinya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"ayolah Sasuke Uchiha! Buat aku hidup!" Teriak Gaara sambil menuju Sasuke.

Dengan sakit yang luar biasa pada tubuhnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menggerakkan sedikit bagian tubuhnya. Menggerakan tubuhnya saja sudah susah, apalagi menghindari serangan Gaara yang mempunyai mata Haus darah tersebut. tiba-tiba Gaara menaikkan tangannya keatas dan melindungi kepalanya akibat serangan Kunai dan Shuriken dari sosok yang baru datang.

Shikamaru dan Sakura yang baru bergabung kedalam pertarungan hanya bisa terkejut saat melihat apa yang berada didepan mereka sekarang.

"Sa..Sakura apa itu?" Shikamaru bertanya kepada Sakura dari dahan pohon yang lain.

"lebih banyak tikus yang datang! Mungkin kalian bisa membantuku menunjukkan keberadaanku!" Ucap Gaara dengan senyum sinis Gilanya.

Mengambil sebuah Kunai dari Kantongnya, 'aku akan melindungimu Sasuke-kun'

"mati kau gadis tidak berguna!" Teriak Gaara dengan melepaskan tangan monster pasirnya dan menangkap Sakura dan membuat Sakura terlempar dan terpajang disebuah pohon dengan erat.

Berdiri di pohon lainnya, Gaara kemudian membuat tangan pasir yang baru lagi, karena yang sebelumnya sudah bersama dengan Sakura di Pohon.

Melihat Shikamaru dengan wajah gilanya, Gaara pun mengatakan

"kemarilah, dan buktikan kau bisa membuatku lebih hidup" Shikamaru hanya bisa membeku dipohon, karena dia tidak pernah berhadapan dengan seseorang seperti Gaara. Dengan cepat Gaara melompat menuju Shikamaru, namun Sasuke muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan Chidori ditangan kanannya dan

menyerang Gaara, membuat gaara terdorong kebelakang akibat serangan baru tersebut.

Chidori tadi merupakan Chidori terakhir yang bisa dibuat Sasuke karenadia sudah menggunakan jurus itu untuk ke 3 kalinya. Mengacuhkan perintah Kakashi yang menyuruhnya hanya boleh menggunakan jurus ini 2 kali. Dan Sasuke kemudian berlutut karena tidak bisa bergerak.

"Sasuke Uchiha, hanya itukah kemampuanmu? Kau memang bukan orang yang spesial" Gaara datang kehadapan Sasuke yang terkejut.

"sekarang kau mati Sampah!" Gaara berteriak dengan muka maniak dan melompat kearah tidak bergerak sasuke. Berniat untuk membunuh Sasuke.

"Shinra tensei" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang.

Tiba-tiba Gaara melayang jauh dan menabrak beberapa pohon sekaligus. Berdiri didepan Sasuke tidak lain adalah Naruto, utakata, haku dan hinata yang memakai topeng.

"si…siapa kalian?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri menggunakan Pohon sebagai bantuan untuk berdirinya. Naruto mengacuhkan Sasuke dan hanya memandang Gaara.

"siapa kalian? Berani-beraninya kalian merusak pestaku" gertak gaara dan dengan killer Intent nya. Membuat Shikamaru ketakutan.

'siapa mereka berempat? Aku belum pernah melihatnya?' batin shikamaru.

Kemudian Gaara berubah kembali, dengan kakinya yang sudah terselimuti pasir monster dan membuatnya semakin mengerikan.

"siapa kalian semua?" Tanya (lagi) Sasuke karena tadi pertanyaannya belum di jawab.

dan tanpa melihat Sasuke. Naruto memukul Sasuke dengan tangan kosong berisi sedikit Chakra miliknya.

BRUKK

Sasukepun menabrak beberapa pohon dan membuat Sasuke pingsan.

"kau banyak bicara seperti biasa" gumam naruto.

Sasuke yang terbang melewati Shikamaru, membuat mereka terkejut dan menatap empat orang asingnya dengan tatapan takut.

"siapa kalian semua?" Tanya shikamaru.

Naruto bersama anggota timnya yang mendengar pertanyaan shikamaru hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"kau bertarung dengan perempuan heh? Tak ku sangka kau itu memalukan…Gaara" ucap naruto meremehkan.

"SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA? " Tanya gaara sambil berteriak.

Naruto melirik kearah anggota timnya dan naruto menatap satu persatu anggota timnya, seakan tau arti tatapan tersebut ketiga anggota tim naruto tersebut melesat kearah gaara.

Utakata langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat di udara.

"Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu"

Utakata Meniupkan puluhan gelembung kearah gaara, utakata memanipulasi gelembung tersebut untuk mengelilingi gaara dari segala arah.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Gaara melepas genggaman pasir Sakura dan menatap Shikamaru

"ambil, dan bawa pergi gadis sampah itu" shikamaru langsung mengambil sakura yang sedang pingsan dan membawanya ke tempat sasuke.

"apa ini? Kau tidak akan dapat melukai dengan gelembung-gelembung murahan tersebut" ucap gaara meremehkan. Utakata yang mendengar itupun langsung menjetikan jari.

DHUARRR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR

Gelembung-gelembung tersebut seketika meledak satu persatu.

"ARGHHHHH" gaara pun terlempar ke belakang dan menubruk pohon besar di belakangnya.

Tangan pasir gaara hilang akibat menahan serangan utakata, gaara yang melihat itupun geram dan seketika gaara membuat tangan pasir kembali.

Gaarapun melesat kearah utakata dan bersiap menyerangnya, haku yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal.

"Sensatsu Suishō " ucap Haku.

Haku mengumpulkan air dari udara dan lingkungan sekitarnya menjadi seribu jarum panjang. Dia kemudian mengarahkan kearah gaara dengan kecepatan tinggi.

ZRASHH ZRASHHH ZRASHHH

"ARGHHHHHHH" teriak gaara kesakitan saat serangan haku melukai tubuhnya, walaupun gaara menahan serangan haku tetapi beberapa serangan mengenai seluruh tubuhnya, darah segarpun keluar dari luka tersebut.

"ini yang aku ingin dari tadi, kau membuatku lebih hidup. GWAHAHAHAHA MARI KITA BERPESTA" teriak gaara dengan wajah gilanya sambil melesat kearah utakata dan haku.

"MATI KAU" teriak gaara sambil mengayunkan tangannya kearah haku dan utakata.

Hinata yang melihat itupun langsung membuat handseal.

"jutsu controlling flower: flower wall hard" ucap hinata.

Dan seketika munculah dinding yang sangat keras yang terbuat dari bunga, serangan gaarapun dapat tertahan oleh dinding tersebut.

Naruto muncul di depan gaara, gaara hanya membulatkan matanya saat melihat naruto di depannya.

Mata naruto perlahan berubah menjadi rinnegan di balik topeng yang naruto kenakan.

"shinra tensei" ucap naruto.

Dan seketika tubuh gaara terhempas ke belakang dan menubruk beberapa pohon.

BRUKKK

"arghhh" rintih gaara saat tubuhnya tertahan oleh pohon besar di belakangnya.

Shikamaru yang melihat itu tampak sangat terkejut saat gaara terhempas ke belakang,

'apa barusan? Kenapa gaara bisa terlempar kebelakang, bahkan kulihat barusan tidak ada kontak fisik antara gaara dengan orang bertopeng itu' batin shikamaru.

Naruto berjalan mendekati gaara yang sedang kesakitan.

"gaara, apa kau mau bergabung dengan timku? Kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga, tidak akan ada yang namanya kesepian kalau kau ikut dengan tim kami…gaara, ku tahu kau sangat kesepian bahkan di desamu sendiri kau dianggap sebagai monster dan tidak ada yang ingin berteman denganmu" ucap naruto yang sedang dihadapan gaara, gaara menggertakan giginya menahan amarah saat mendengar ucapan naruto.

"keluarga? Jangan omon kosong." Ucap Gaara sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Gaara maraung dan melepaskan puluhan Shuriken pasir kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itupun hanya mengadahkan tangannya ke depan.

"shinra tensei" ucap naruto, dan seketika shuriken pasir tersebut tertahan oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

"Kau tidak mengerti tentangku, jadi KAU JANGAN BICARA SEOLAH KAU TAU APA YANG KURASAKAN SELAMA INI " teriak gaara, nafas gaara tersenggal-senggal akibat berteriak barusan.

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab perkataan gaara, ia langsung menatap anggota timnya yang berada dibelakang, seketika ketiga anggota tim narutopun mengangguk dan dengan segera melesat kearah gaara.

"Kibakuhō" ucap utakata. Utakatapun seketika Membuat gelembung-gelembung yang dapat meledak.

DHUARR DHUARR DHUARR

Gelembung utakatapun meledak di hadapan gaara, gaara yang mendapat serangan mendadak tidak bisa menahannya, gaara terlempar ke belakang. Haku yang melihat itu seketika membuat handseal.

"Sensatsu Suishō" ucap haku. Haku mengumpulkan air dari udara dan lingkungan sekitarnya menjadi seribu jarum panjang. Dia kemudian mengarahkan kearah gaara dengan kecepatan tinggi.

CRASH CRASH CRASHH

"ARGHHHHHH" teriak gaara saat tubuhnya terkena jarum jarum panjang, darahpun keluar dari luka tesebut. Hinata yang melihat gaara sedang kesakitan langsung membuat handseal.

"jutsu controlling flower : dozens of flower shuriken" ucap hinata.

Hinata membuat puluhan shuriken yang dapat meledak dari bunga, hinata langsung mengarahkannya kearah gaara. Gaara terlihat kaget melihat puluhan shuriken yang mencoba menyerangnya, gaara mencoba menahan serangan hinata menggunakan tangan pasirnya.

DHUARR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR

Tak gaara sangka Shuriken-shuriken tersebut meledak seketika di hadapan gaara.

"ARGHHHHH" gaara yang mencoba menahan serangan hinata dengan tangan pasirnya akan tetapi shuriken tersebut meledak dan tangan pasir gaara hancur seketika, gaara langsung terlempar cukup jauh ke belakang dan menabrak puluhan pohon.

TAP

Utakata, haku dan hinatapun berdiri di samping naruto yang sedang melihat keadaan gaara.

Temari yang entah dari kapan datang, sedari tadi mengintip di balik pohon besar hanya bisa memandang takut keempat orang yang menggunakan topeng, tak jauh dari temari shikamaru mencoba membawa sasuke dan sakura ke konoha.

'aku harus kembali ke konoha kalau tidak mau mati, ini bukan pertarungan gennin' batin shikamaru sambil membawa sasuke dan sakura ke desa konoha dengan sangat susah payah.

Namun mata Temari melebar, saat melihat pergerakan dari reruntuhan pohon-pohon yang hancur

Yang tak lain adalah Gaara. Dengan Jelas, Temari dapat melihat sosok adiknya tersebut. Yang mulai berdiri dengan sedikit bantuan. Baju dan pasir yang tadinya menyelimuti Gaara. Sekarang sudah Hancur sebagian.

"ah.. . kau. kau akan Kubunuh " Teriak Gaara sekaligus berubah lagi.

"Tolong Gaara! Sudah cukup!" Temari berteriak sambil berlari kearah gaara.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menatap Temari dan menaikkan tangannya kearah temari. Dan yang selanjutnya temari Tahu adalah bahwa tubuhnya sudah diselimuti Pasir. Temari hanya bisa membeku melihat tubuhnya yang diselimuti pasir dan melihat kembali Gaara dengan pandangan takut.

"Gaa..ra" Gaara hanya memberikan tatapan Manak kepada Temari"MATI!" sebelum Temari bisa diselimuti penuh oleh pasir dan dihancurkan.

"shinra tensei" ucap naruto yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapan gaara. Gaarapun terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak pohon-pohon di belakangnya.

Namun tidak lama kemudian, Mata Naruto, utakata, haku, hinata dan Temari melebar melihat sosok Gaara yang mulai berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Ak..aku Tidak akan kalah. Aku TIDAK AKAN KALAH DENGAN ORANG SEPERTIMU!" gaara berteriak kelangit, tiba-tiba asap besar muncul disekitar Gaara. Mata Temari berubah menjadi sangat takut. Gaara telah berubah penuh menjadi ekor satu...Shukaku.

Tumbuh dengan cepat hingga mencapai puluhan meter. Bentuk Gaara kemudian berubah dan menjadi mirip dengan Monster Iblis mirip Tanuki dengan tanda berwarna biru muda disekujur Tubuh Raksasa tersebut.

"SEKARANG LAWANLAH AKU, HAHAHAHA!" teriak gaara sambil mengeluarkan tawa gilanya.

DEG

Naruto memukul tengkuk temari dan membuat temari jatuh pingsan di tanah.

"tak ku sangka akan semeropatkan ini merekrut anggota tim" ucap utakata.

Naruto hanya bisa memandang sosok Raksasa Shukaku dengan berbagai emosi. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menghadapi Jinchuriki yang berubah 100% ke bentuk Bijunya. Dan Killer intent yang dikeluarkan Shukaku juga membuat hal ini semakin buruk.

Mata Naruto kemudian melirik Gadis berkepang disampingnya.

POFF

Dan seketika Munculah satu bunshin di hadapan naruto.

"bawa dia jauh dari sini" ucap naruto datar. Bunshin narutopun mengangguk dan dengan segera pergi membawa temari.

Naruto dan ketiga anggota timnya sedikit kaget saat ekor satu membuka mulutnya dan menembakkan rudal-rudal udara kearah mereka. Narutopun langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Doton: Doryū Jōheki" ucap naruto.

Naruto seketika membuat benteng tanah di hadapannya mencoba menahan serangan shukaku.

**BOOM!**

Ledakan besarpun terdengar saat serangan shukaku berhasil tertahan oleh benteng tanah buatan naruto. naruto langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Doton: Sando no Jutsu " ucap naruto.

Naruto membuat 2 Batu yang sangat Besar di kanan & kiri shukaku lalu menjepit shukaku dengan kedua batu tersebut. Akan tetapi shukaku dapat menahannya dengan susah payah.

"AHAHAHAHA, CUMA ITU KEKUATANMU. TERNYATA KALIAN SEMUA LEMAH" teriak gaara yang berada diatas shukaku. Utakata, haku, dan hinatapun bersiap menyerang gaara yang berada diatas shukaku tetapi naruto menahannya.

"aku akan menghadapinya sendiri" ucap naruto.

"tapi naruto-kun…""aku ingin menunjukan kekuatanku pada anggota timku, kalau aku butuh bantuan pasti aku akan meminta bantuan pada kalian semua" ucap naruto memotong perkataan hinata.

Terlihat hinata dan haku yang sangat khawatir akan keputusan naruto.

"baik naruto-sama" ucap utakata.

Naruto seketika menghilang dengan shunsinnya, dan naruto sampai di atas pohon yang paling tinggi. Gaarapun akhirnya melihat naruto yang sedang berdiri di atas pohon yang tinggi.

"AH KETEMU KAU" teriak gaara.

Shukaku membuka mulutnya dan seketika menembakan rudal-rudal udara kearah naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto tidak tinggal diam dengan cepat naruto membuat handseal.

"Mokuton: Jukai Heki"ucap naruto. Naruto menciptakan batang kayu dari dalam tanah yang tidak bisa dihitung untuk membentuk dinding kayu yang sangat kuat di depannya.

**BOMMMM**

Ledakan besarpun terdengar, serangan shukaku dapat di tahan oleh jutsu naruto. Naruto yang melihat serangan shukaku yang berhasil di tahan langsung membuat handseal kembali.

"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu" ucap naruto.

Narutopun membuat naga api yang besar dan seketika api tersebut mengarah dengan cepat kearah mencoba menahannya dengan tangannya yang besar.

DHUARRRR

Tubuh shukaku mundur beberapa langkah akibat menahan serangan naruto, gaara yang berada diatas shukaku langsung membuat handseal.

"Jurus tidur rakun!" dan seketika gaara yang sedari tadi berada di atas kepala shukaku langsung tertidur.

"ha.. AKU BEBAS HYEAHH!" tawa gila keluar dari mulut Shukaku. Namun pandangan Shukaku berubah kearah Naruto dengan cepat, narutopun mendarat di tanah, setelah itu naruto menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah,seketika naruto membuat segel dan menghentakan tangannya ke tanah.

"Chikusodo : Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" ucap naruto.

POFF

Dan seketika muncul badak bercula satu dengan mata rinnegan, naruto langsung berdiri diatas kepala badak tersebut. Naruto langsung membuat handseal.

"fuuton repusho" seketika Naruto membuat badai dan mengarahkan kearah gaara dengan cepat.

"ARGHHHHHH" teriak shukaku saat angin tersebut mengoyak tubuhnya. Naruto yang melihat shukaku yang lengah segera memerintahkan badak tersebut menyerang shukaku.

DHUAKKKK BLARR

Shukaku terpental kebelakang saat badak tersebut menabrak tubuh shukaku dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membuat tubuh shukaku terjatuh, seketika muncul lubang besar akibat tubuh shukaku.

Shukku perlahan bangkit, badak narutopun mencoba menyerang shukaku tetapi shukaku dapat menahannya dengan kedua tangannya, naruto melihat gaara yang sedang tertidur karena shukaku mengambil alih tubuh gaara segera melompat kearah gaara.

DHUAKKK BLARR

Naruto memukul gaara tepat di bagian wajahnya dengan sekuat tenaga, gaara dengan cepat terlempar kebawah dan menabrak tanah di bawahnya dan mengakibatkan terciptanya lubang yang cukup besar.

"arghhhhh" rintih gaara saat tubuhnya terhempas ketanah dengan cepat.

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH, AKAN KU BALAS NANTI" teriak shukaku.

POFF

Shukaku dan hewan kuchiyose narutopun menghilang seketika. Utakata, haku dan hinatapun segera menghampiri naruto.

TAP

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di hadapan gaara yang sangat kesakitan oleh luka sekujur tubuhnya.

Perlahan mata naruto kembali ke bentuk normalnya, Naruto perlahan berjalan mendekati gaara, gaara yang tidak bisa bangun lagi karena chakra yang sudah habis hanya bisa pasrah.

"apakah sekarang kau mau bergabung dengan tim kami..gaara?" Tanya naruto.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya gaara lirih.

Narutopun berjongkok di hadapan gaara dan naruto membuak topengnya di hadapan gaara.

"n..n..naruto?" Tanya gaara tidak percaya.

"ya aku naruto, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan selama ini, kau sangat kesepian karena kau memiliki bijuu di dalammu, aku juga merasakannya gaara aku juga memilik bijuu di dalam tubuhku, sedari kecil penduduk konoha membenciku, setiap hari aku disiksa oleh penduduk konoha bahkan aku hampir mati, oleh karena itu aku bertekad akan membalaskan dendamku pada konoha, kita semua akan membantumu membalaskan dendammu pada desamu, jadi apa kau mau bergabung denganku?" Tanya naruto. Terlihat gaara yang sedang menimbang-nimbang ajakan naruto.

"ikutlah denganku, kita akan bersama-sama menghancurkan desa yang pernah menyakiti kita, kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga" ucap naruto sambil menyodorkan tangannya kearah gaara.

Gaara tampak sedang berpikir akan ajakan naruto dan tiba-tiba gaarapun menjabat tangan naruto.

"aku akan menjadi anggota timmu naruto" ucap gaara, naruto yang mendengar itu seketika tersenyum dan kembali memakai topengnya. Naruto membantu gaara berdiri dan alhasil gaarapun dapat berdiri.

TAP

Utakata, haku dan hinatapun sampai di hadapan naruto.

"naruto-sama"

"naruto-kun"

"gaara, ini adalah anggota timku, dia utakata, dia haku-chan, dia hinata-chan" ucap naruto memperkenalkan satu-persatu kearah gaar, gaara hanya bisa mengangguk.

"jangan kaku gaara, anggaplah kita adalah keluargamu" ucap naruto.

"dan haku-chan, utakata bawa gaara ke rumah kalian di desa kecil tersebut, sembuhkan luka gaara, aku bersama hinata-chan ada urusan terlebih dahulu" ucap naruto.

GREBB

"hati-hati naruto-kun" ucap haku sambil meluk naruto, narutopun membalas pelukan haku sebentar dan melepaskannya.

"aku akan bak-baik saja" ucap naruto. Haku dan utakatapun membawa gaara pergi.

"kita mau kemana naruto-kun?" Tanya hinata pada naruto.

"kita akan membereskan tikus-tikus yang menguping pembicaraan kita" ucap naruto.

Dan seketika muncul 2 orang anbu konoha yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan naruto beserta naruto.

"uzumaki naruto, tak kusangka kekutanmu itu luar biasa, tetapi kalian berdua harus kami tangkap karena kalian membantu penghancuran desa konoha" ucap salah seorang anbu.

Naruto hanya menyeringai di balik topengnya, naruto melihat kearah hinata. Hinata langsung membuat handseal.

"jutsu controlling interest: flowers rain explosives" Dan seketika terjadi hujan bunga disekeliling kedua anbu konoha tersebut.

"die" gumam hinata. Dan sektika bunga-bunga tersebut berubah menjadi kertas-kertas peledak.

DHUARRR DHUARR DHUARRRR

"ARGHHHHHH" kedua anbu itupun terlempar kebelakang cukup jauh dan menabrak pohon-pohon di belakangnya, satu orang anbu tewas dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuh anbu tersebut.

Mata narutopun perlahan berubah menjadi pola riak air yaitu mata rinnegan di balik topengnya, narutopun mengadahkan satu telapak tangannya ke depan, naruto melihat anbu yang mencoba berdiri sambil menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"bansho tenin" gumam naruto.

Seketika tubuh anbu tersebut seperti tertarik oleh naruto, anbu tersebut mencoba menahan serangan naruto dengan cara berpegangan pada pohon, narutopun menyeringai dan seketika anbu itupun tertarik dengan cepat kearah naruto.

'ada apa dengan tubuhku?' batin anbu tersebut keheranan karena tubuhnya seperti ditarik oleh naruto.

Naruto yang melihat tubuh anbu tersebut mulai mendekat seketika mengeluarkan pedang kusanaginya.

ZRASHHHH

"ARGHHHHHHH" teriak anbu itu kesakitan saat naruto menusukan pedang kusanaginya tepat di jantung anbu tersebut, anbu tersebut mati seketika dengan lubang yang menganga di bagian jantungnya.

Naruto mencabut pedang kusanaginya dengan cepat dari tubuh anbu tak bernyawa tersebut.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana" gumam naruto dan seketika pedang kusanagi naruto sudah dialiri chakra raiton, narutopun melemparkan pedang tersebut ke salah satu pohon dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

BRAKK ZRASHHH

"ARGGGHHHHHH"

Pohon tersebut terbelah menjadi dua dan pedang naruto berhasil membagi dua kepala salah seorang anbu yang entah datang dari kapan.

BRUKK

Tubuh anbu tersebut jatuh diatas tanah dengan kepala yang telah menjadi dua bagian, darahpun mengalir dari luka tersebut.

"kau mencoba kabur dari ku, heh?" Tanya naruto entah pada siapa. Naruto perlahan berjalan kearah mayat anbu tersebut dan mengambil pedang kusanaginya.

"kau sangat sadis naruto-kun" ucap hinata sambil mendekati naruto.

"aku sangat benci dengan orang-orang konoha,hinata-chan" jawab naruto.

"mari kita pergi hinata-chan" lanjut naruto.

"baik naruto-kun" jawab hinata.

Hinata dan narutopun pergi dengan shunsinnya masing-masing.

.

Pertarungan ninja tingkat tinggi terjadi, orochimaru hanya menyeringai sadis melihat hiruzen yang sangat kewalahan mengalahkan hokage kesatu dan hokage kedua. hokage kedua atau tobirama membuat handseal.

"Suiton : Teppodama"

Tobirama seketika menembakan peluru yang terbuat dari air dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah hiruzen. Hiruzen sarutobi atau hokage ketiga tidak tinggal diam dengan cepat hiruzen membuat handseal.

"Doton : Doryuheki"

Hiruzen seketika membuat dinding yang terbuat dari tanah.

DHUARR DHUAR DHUARR

Serangan tobirama dapat ditahan oleh dinding tanah yang di buat oleh hiruzen. Hiruzen kembali membuat handseal.

"Doton : Gachuso"

Hiruzen membuat puluhan tanah lancip untuk menyerang hashirama dan tobirama.

Hashirama dan tobirama loncat kebelakang untuk menghindar dari serangan hiruzen.

Tobirama langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Suiton: Mizurappa"

Tobirama menyemburkan Air tekanan tinggi yang di keluarkan dari mulut, hasirama yang melihat air yang banyak langsung mebuat handseal.

"Suiton Goruugon"

Hashirama seketika membuat naga air raksasa dan seketika naga air raksasa tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah hiruzen, hiruzen tidak tinggal diam dan seketika hiruzen membuat handseal.

"Doton : Doryuheki"

Hiruzen membuat dinding yang terbuat dari tanah di hadapannya mencoba menahan serangan hashirama.

DHUARRRRRR

"arghhhh" hiruzen terpental kebelakang karena dinding tanah tersebut hancur terkena serangan hashirama.

"kekuatan hokage pertama dan hokage kedua memang tidak boleh diremehkan" ucap hiruzen sambil menyeka darah di mulutnya.

"HAHAHAHA, ayolah sensei masa hanya segitu kekuatanmu? Hokage pertama belum mengeluarkan jutsu terhebatnya, ayolah sensei buat ini menghibur" ucap orochimaru.

Hiruzen menggigit jari nya hingga berdarah dan seketika membuat handseal.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu : Enma"

POFF

Dan seketika munculah kera yang besar di hadapan hiruzen.

"ada apa hiruzen?" Tanya enma.

"kita akan melawan hokage pertama dan hokage kedua" ucap hiruzen.

"Henge: Kongonyoi (Enma)" lanjut hiruzen.

Enma berubah mnjadi toya yg sngt keras melebihi berlian, hiruzen langsung mengambil tongkat tersebut.

"aku siap hiruzen" ucap enma.

Hiruzen meangangguk dan seketika hiruzen berlari kearah tobirama, hiruzen menyerang tobirama menggunakan toya dengan cepat, sesekali toya tersebut dapat memanjang. Tobirama kewalahan mendapat serangan yang bertubi-tubi dari hiruzen dan ia melompat kebelakang.

Hiruzen yang melihat tobirama mundur kebelakang langsung melemparkan beberapa shuriken kearah hashirama dan tobirama, dan dengan cepat hiruzen membuat handseal.

"Shuriken Kagebunshin no jutsu" ucap hiruzen, seketika shuriken tersebut menjadi ribuan shuriken yang akan menyerang tobirama dan hashirama, hashirama yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal.

"Mokuton: Jukai Heki" ucap hashirama.

Hashirama langsung menciptakan batang kayu untuk membentuk dinding kayu berbentuk jaring yang sangat kuat.

JLEBB JELBB JLEB

Shuriken – shuriken tersebut menancap pada dinding kayu buatan hashirama, hiruzen mengatur nafasnya karena di umurnya yang sudah tua ini dia masih bertarung.

"hah..sial..hah kalau seperti ini..hah..terus aku bisa kalah" gumam hiruzen sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Hashirama langsung membuat handseal kembali.

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan" ucap hashirama.

Dan seketika muncul ratusan akar pohon yang menjalar dengan sangat cepat kearah hiruzen, hiruzen sangat kaget karena tiba-tiba terjadi serangan yang besar.

GREBB

Tubuh hiruzen langsung diselimuti batang-batang kayu dan seketika batang-batang tersebut berubah menjadi pohon yang sangat besar di antara pohon-pohon yang baru saja ada. Hiruzen tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena seluruh bagian tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya sudah terikat oleh batang pohon.

'sial aku terjebak' batin hiruzen.

"kau menyedihkan sarutobi sensei" ucap orochimaru.

"sialan kau orochimaru" gertak hiruzen murka.

Seketika orochimaru seperti memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya dan benar saja, dari dalam mulutnya keluar pedang kusanagi.

"aku akan membunuhmu sarutobi" ucap orochimaru sambil menyeringai kearah hiruzen.

Hiruzen mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari tongkatnya, dan hiruzen melihat tongkat yang tadi terlepas akibat serangan mokuton milik hokage pertama. Orochimaru terus berjalan kearah hiruzen sambil membawa pedang kusanagi ditangan kanannya.

CRASHHHH

Orochimaru sangat kaget karena tiba-tiba tongkat milik hiruzen menyerangannya secara tiba-tiba, tubuh edo tensei hashirama dan tobirama terbelah dua, hiruzenpun seketika terbebas dari pohon besar tersebut.

'aku masih punya cadangan chakra, terpaksa aku akan menggunakan jutsu tersebut, aku tak mau mati dengan sia-sia' batin hiruzen. Hiruzen membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Kongo Roheki (Enma)" ucap hiruzen.

Seketika Enma mengkloning dirinya sendiri dan membentuk kurungan, enma pun mengurung orochimaru. Hiruzen langsung berlari kearah hashirama dan tobirama yang masih belum lengap tubuhnya, hiruzen membuat handseal.

"Shiki Fujin" ucap hashirama.

Dan seketika munculah dewa kematian di belakang hiruzen. Hiruzen pertama mendekati hokage pertama yaitu hashirama, hiruzenpun menempelkan kertas di kepala hashirama seketika dewa kematian tersebut mendekati hashirama. Dewa kematian tersebut membuka mulutnya dan seketika arwah hokage pertama di makan oleh dewa kematian, perlahan kesadaran hashirama muncul.

"kau melakukan yang terbaik sarutobi, aku titipkan desa tercinta ini kepadamu dan selamat tinggal" ucap hokage pertama dan seketika tubuh edo tensei itupun berubah menjadi debu. Hiruzen langsung mendekati tobirama dengan cepat hiruzen langsung menempelkan kertas mantra dan seketika dewa kematian tersebut membuka mulutnya, perlahan arwah tobirama keluar sedikit demi sedikit, saat akan mencapai ujungnya kesadaran toibiramapun muncul.

"hiruzen kau telah melindungi desamu dengan baik, dan langkahmu mengalahkanku dengan cara menyegelku memang benar. Ku harap nanti kita bertemu kembali hiruzen" ucap tobirama dan tubuh edo tensei tobiramapun menghilang. Hiruzen mengatur nafasnya akibat kelelahan telah menggunakan banyak chakra.

JLEBBB

"arghhh" rintih hiruzen saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertusuk pedang, hiruzen menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata orochimaru yang sedang menusukan pedang kusanaginya.

"bagaimana bisa ? uhuk" Tanya hiruzen sambil terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

"apa aku harus menjelaskannya hiruzen? Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting sebentar lagi kau akan mati" jawab orochimaru dengan nada meremehkan.

'terpaksa aku harus menggunakan jurus itu lagi walaupun chakraku akan habis' batin hiruzen.

Perlahan dewa kematian mendekati orochimaru yang sedang menusukan pedangnya ke hiruzen.

Hiruzen mencoba mengeluarkan pedang tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Dewa kematian perlahan membuka muutnya dan munculah arwah orochimaru.

"Shiki Fujin" ucap hiruzen.

'sial aku sudah sampai pada batasku' batin hiruzen.

Perlahan dewa kematian memakan arwah tersebut, tetapi tiba-tiba tubuh hiruzen ambruk dan perlahan kedua tangan orochimaru melemas berubah warna dan seketika kedua tangan orochimaru menjadi lumpuh tidak bisa di gerakan.

"walaupun aku tidak menyegel nyawamu tetapi aku masih bisa menyegel kedua tanganmu agar kau tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu lagi untuk menghancurkan konoha " ucap hiruzen disaat-saat terakhirnya, perlahan kesadaran hiruzen menghilang.

"tsunade ku percayakan desa konoha padamu dan jagalah naruto" gumam hiruzen dan seketika hiruzenpun tewas dengan wajah tersenyum. Orochimaru tampak sangat marah karena kedua tangannya tidak bisa digunakan kembali.

"SIALAN KAU HIRUZEN" teriak orochimaru.

Perlahan kekkai yang berada di sekitar tersebut menghilang, keempat ninja bunyipun menghadap kearah orochimaru.

"kita mundur" ucap orochimaru kepada ninja bunyi yang berada di hadapannya.

"baik orochimaru-sama" ucap keempat ninja bunyi secara bersamaan.

Dan seketika orochimaru bersama anak buahnya menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Ledakan-ledakan di desa konoha perlahan mereda karena desa otogakure dan desa sunagakure bergerak mundur.

Munculah 4 orang anbu di tempat pertarungan hokage ketiga dan orochimaru, anbu itupun terlihat sok melihat sandaime hokage terkapar tak bernyawa di tanah.

"sial kita terlambat" ucap seorang anbu yang tampak menyesal.

"bawa mayat hokage-sama, kita akan adakan acara pemakaman setelah ini" lanjut anbu tersebut.

Ketiga anbu lainnya mengangguk dan segera membawa mayat sandaime hokage.

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan di dalam desa konoha karena invasi in dimenangkan oleh desa konoha.

"DESA KITA MEMANG KUAT"

"DESA KONOHA ADALAH DESA YANG PALING KUAT"

Begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang menggema di seluruh desa konoha, tetapi keadaan menjadi sunyi seketika saat para anbu memberitahukan berita kematian sandaime hokage, terlihat para ninja sangat sok mendengar berita tersebut bahkan penduduk desa ada yang menangis mendengarnya.

"kita akan melakukan pemakamannya sekarang" ucap anbu tersebut dan sedetik kemudian anbu tesebut menghilang.

Asuma dan gai yang baru saja tiba di rumah sakit konoha untuk merawat kakashi dan kurenai sangat sok mendengar berita kematian sandaime hokage, terlihat asumalah yang paling terpukul akibat kejadian ini.

"bersiap-siaplah kita akan melakukan pemakamannya sekarang" ucap anbu tersebut kepada asuma dan gai, mereka berdua hanya mengangguk.

.

Di sebuah desa kecil terlihat 3 orang yang sedang memakan sarapan paginya, tetapi tiba-tiba gelas yang sedang di pegangnya retak seketika.

'aku merasakan firasat buruk' batin jiraiya.

"tsunade cepat selesaikan makananmu, kita akan kembali kedesa konoha aku merasakan firasat buruk" ucap jiraiya dengan nada serius kepada tsunade. Tsunade dan shizune mengangguk dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian kedua orang tersebut selesai menghabiskan sarapannya.

"kita pergi" ucap jiraiya.

"baik" jawab tsunade dan shizune.

Ketiga orang tersebut dengan cepat melompati dahan pohon-pohon, tampak jiraiya yang sangat gelisah.

'ada apa dengan konoha?' batin jiraiya.

.

Shikamaru terlihat sangat kesusahan membawa dua orang yang sedang pingsan, tetapi shikamaru melihat teman-temannya.

"ino, chouji bantu aku" ucap shikamaru.

Seketika teman-teman shikamaru menoleh kearah shikamaru, teman-teman shikamaru yang tak lain adalah rockie 12 segera menghampiri shikamaru sedang membawa sasuke dan sakura yang sedang pingsan.

"shikamaru kenapa sakura dan sasuke-kun pingsan?" Tanya ino.

"ceritanya sangat panjang, dan apakah kalian menemukan naruto dan hinata?" Tanya shikamaru.

Semua orang yang berada disanapun menggeleng.

"kami tidak menemukan naruto dan hinata dimana-mana" ucap rocie 12 serempak.

"shikamaru setelah ini kita harus menghadiri acara pemakaman sandaime hokage" ucap chouji kepada shikamaru.

"a-apa? hokage sama meninggal?" Tanya shikamaru sok.

"aku diberi tahu oleh anbu" jawab chouji.

"cepat bantu aku dahulu, kita akan membawa sasuke dan sakura ke rumah sakit, dan setelah itu kita ke pemakaman" ucap shikamaru, ino dan chouji segera membantu shikamaru.

Di pemakaman, terlihat semua orang memakai pakaian hitam mereka tampak masih sok mendengar berita sandaime hokage yang meninggal akibat invasi tadi.

Hujanpun tiba-tiba turun di tengah acara pemakaman tersebut, terdengar beberapa penduduk desa konoha yang menangisi kepergian sandaime hokage. Semua orang yang berada di pemakan tersebut memanjatkan do'a untuk sandaime hokage, setelah itu semua orang meninggalkan pemakan tersebut.

Di sebuah pohon besar terlihat dua orang yang sedang memperhatikan acara pemakaman tersebut.

"kita pergi ke makam sandaime hokage" ucap orang yang memakai topeng yang tak lain adalah naruto.

"baik naruto-kun" ucap hinata.

Naruto dan hinata segera menghampiri makam sandaime yang sudah kosong dan hanya ada 2 orang anbu yang menjaganya. Narutopun muncul di depan kedua anbu tersebut yang sangat kaget karena ada orang yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya.

"tsukuyomi" ucap naruto.

Dan kedua anbu itupun ambruk terkena genjutsu naruto.

"ARGGHHH"

"ARGHHHHH"

Kedua anbu itu terlihat sangat ketakutan, naruto yang mendengar itupun murka. Dengan cepat naruto mengeluarkan pedang kusanaginya.

CRASHH CRASHHH

"ARGHHHH" teriak kedua anbu tersebut saat naruto memotong leher kedua anbu tersebut secara bersamaan, kepala kedua anbu tersebutpun terputus dan darah segar keluar dengan derasnya.

"kau terlalu berisik" ucap naruto sambil memasukan kembali pedangnya kedalam gulungan.

Naruto dan hinata berjalan kearah makam sandaime, naruto dan hinata langsung membuka topeng yang sedang di pakainya.

"maafkan aku hokage-jiji, aku tidak sempat membantumu" ucap naruto dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Hinata yang melihat naruto bersedih segera memeluknya.

"sudahlah naruto-kun, ini semua bukan salah naruto-kun" ucap hinata.

"aku tidak sempat membantumu menghadapi musuhmu walaupun aku sangat membenci konoha hokage-jiji sudah ku anggap kakekku sendiri karena kaulah yang mengurusku selama ini, dan kenapa tidak ada ninja konoha yang membantumu hokage-jiji, desa ini sungguh sialan, mereka semua hanya mengandalkan hokage-jiji. Lihat saja aku akan membunuh orang yang membunuh hokage-jiji dan rasa benciku pada konoha semakin tinggi, konoha sialan aku akan menghancurkanmu karena telah membuat satu-satunya orang yang aku anggap keluarga meninggal" ucap naruto sambil membalas pelukan hinata.

TES

Tak kerasa air mata naruto mengalir di wajah tampannya, bukan karena naruto cengeng tapi naruto merasa sangat sedih karena sandaime hokage atau hiruzen sudah dianggap kakeknya sendiri, setelah beberapa menit naruto mengusap air mata di wajahnya.

"kita akan diam dahulu di desa konoha sampai aku tahu siapa orang yang membunuh hokage-jiji, kau akan ikut aku disini atau pulang?" Tanya naruto.

"aku akan pulang ke rumah bersama utakata-san, gaara-san dan haku-chan saja naruto-kun, aku muak bertemu dengan ayahku" jawab hinata.

"baiklah, sampaikan pada utakata, gaara dan haku-chan aku akan tinggal sementara disini untuk mencari tahu siapa pembunuhnya" ucap naruto dengan nada datarnya tetapi dengan senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya.

"baiklah naruto-kun, jaa" jawab hinata.

CUP

Hinatapun mencum bibir naruto singkat dan terlihat wajah merah hinata, hinata langsung memakai topengnya kembali dan langsung menghilang dengan shunsinnya. Naruto menyimpan topengnya kedalam tas kecilnya.

'akan ku habisi orang yang membunuh hokage-jiji, aku tidak akan main-main dengan ucapanku' batin naruto.

Narutopun berjalan kearah desa konoha yang tampak hancur sebagian akibat invasi tadi. Naruto berjalan diantara puing-puing reruntuhan rumah yang hancur olehnya tadi.

'sebenarnya aku tak sudi menginjakan kaki ku kedesa ini lagi, tetapi aku terpaksa karena aku ingin mencari tahu siapa orang yang membuh hokage-jiji' batin naruto.

Akhirnya naruto sampai di apartemennya yang tidak rusak akibat invasi tadi, naruto membuka pintu apartemennya dan ia langsung masuk. Naruto langsung tertidur di kasurnya karena kelelahan.

.

Esok harinya.

Naruto pergi berjalan-jalan di desa konoha, di perjalanan naruto bertemu teman seangkatannya.

"naruto kemarin kau kemana? Kami semua mencarimu kemarin" Tanya kiba pada naruto.

"di apartemenku" jawab naruto singkat dengan nada dingin.

"aku tahu kau bodoh naruto, apa kemarin kau tidak tahu ada serangan ke desa kita?" Tanya kiba geram.

"aku tahu, tapi sekarang sudah selesaikan" jawab naruto.

Kiba yang mendengar itu ingin sekali menghajar naruto tetapi shikamaru dan neji menghalangi.

"ada denganmu naruto? Kenapa sikapmu berubah?" Tanya shikamaru.

"hn" jawab naruto singkat.

"naruto, apa kau bertemu hinata?" Tanya neji.

"tidak" jawab naruto.

GREBB

"naruto-kun ada apa denganmu?" Tanya ino sambil memeluk erat naruto.

"aku biasa saja" jawab naruto.

"kenapa naruto-kun tiba-tiba menjadi bersikap dingin seperti ini?" Tanya ino manja sambil peluk naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"aku baik-baik saja ino-chan" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum di paksakan, inopun tersipu malu dengan wajah yang sangat merah dan dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Narutopun berjalan pergi meninggalkan teman seangkatannya yang masih terheran-heran karena sifat naruto yang berubah 180 derajat. Naruto memutuskan pergi ke pinggir desa.

Naruto melihat dua orang anbu yang sedang berjaga, naruto berniat mencari informasi tentang kejadian pembunuhan sandaime hokage kepada anbu tersebut, seketika naruto pergi dengan shunsinnya. Naruto tiba-tiba berada di depan kedua anbu itu, terlihat kedua anbu itu kaget setelah naruto tiba-tiba berada di depan mereka.

"ada ap-"

"Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu" potong naruto, seketika tubuh kedua anbu itupun ambruk seketika terkena genjutsu naruto.

.

Di Dunia genjutsu naruto.

Terlihat dua anbu yang terikat tangan dan kakinya, di depan mereka terlihat naruto yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"mau apa kau bocah? Berani-beraninya kau " gertak seorang anbu, naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai dan naruto mengarahkan jarinya ke anbu tersebut, seketika munculah paku besar yang melesat ke tubuh anbu yang menggertak naruto barusan.

"ARGHHHHHHHH" teriak anbu tersebut saat paku besar tersebut menembus perutnya dan membuat darah segar mengalir, anbu tersebut merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Anbu lainnya yang melihat itu berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga tetapi tubuhnya masih terikat.

"mau apa kau?" Tanya anbu tersebut kepada naruto, naruto menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan.

"aku ingin menanyakan siapa yang membunuh sandaime hokage kemarin?" Tanya naruto.

"aku tidak akan memberitahu kepada bocah sepertimu" jawab anbu tersebut dengan nada yang meninggi, naruto yang mendengar itu gusar akan jawaban yang di terimanya barusan, seketika munculah paku besar yang melesat kearah anbu tersebut.

"ARGHHHHHHH" teriak anbu tersebut kesakitan saat paku besar tersebut berhasil membuat lubang besar di tubuhnya, anbu itu merintih kesakitan.

"kalau kau tidak memberitahuku, aku akan terus melakukan itu selama yang ku mau" ucap naruto dengan nada dingin.

"arghhh…aku tidak tahu siapa…arghh..yang membunuh hokage-sama" jawab anbu tersebut sambil menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

'sebaiknya aku menggunakan jutsu tersebut untuk mencari informasi' batin naruto.

Narutopun pergi dari dunia genjutsunya.

.

Di dunia nyata.

Naruto mendekati salah satu anbu di depannya yang sedang terkena genjutsu, naruto berjongkok di hadapan salah satu anbu di depannya.

"kai" ucap naruto, seketika anbu itu bangun dan nbu tersebut melompat kebelakang karena melihat naruto di depannya, anbu itu menatap tajam naruto di balik topengnya, naruto yang merasa di tatap tajam oleh anbu di depannya langsung menutup matanya dan bebearapa detik kemudian naruto membuka matanya dan terlihatlah mangekyou sharingan.

"uzumaki naruto, b-bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai m-mata sharingan? Ap-"

"Kotoamatsukami" gumam naruto, tubuh anbu tersebutpun ambruk seketika dan tak berapa lama anbu itupun bangun kembali dan berjongkok di hadapan naruto.

"naruto-sama" ucap anbu tersebut kepada naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"buka topengmu, aku akan memberimu sebuah misi kepadamu" lanjut naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya, anbu tersebut mengangguk dan langsung membuka topengnya, terlihatlah mata hitam legam dan rambut coklat.

"misi apa naruto-sama?" Tanya anbu yang sudah tidak menggunakan lagi topeng anbunya.

"aku ingin kau mencari tahu siapa orang yang membunuh sandaime hokage kemarin, terserah kau akan mencari tahu dimana, jangan lebih dari seminggu, bersikaplah seperti biasa di hadapan anbu konoha lainnya dan sekarang kau akan ku beri nama….yamato" jawab naruto dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Horeeeee akhirnya di publish juga.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apa membosankan? Semoga saja ini menyenangkan dan tidak kalah dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Maaf agak lama publishnya karena tidak mudahkan membuat chapter di atas 5000 kata.

Jadi harap di maklumi dan cara terbaik untuk menghargai usaha author adalah dengan RnR.

Tunggu chapter 12nya yah minna?

Aku berjanji tidak akan update sampai berbulan-bulan, aku berusaha update kilat.

RnR yah minna, sampai jumpa di chapter 12, semoga jadi banyak yang follow, favorite dan reviewsnya bertambah pesat.


	12. Chapter 12

Dark Uzumaki Naruto

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi. Dan ini fic pertamaku.

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : berantakan,gak jelas,OOC,alur kecepetan(maybe),typo(maybe)DLL.

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR DAN PADA PARA PEMBACA YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU DAN MEREVIEWS.

DAN AKU INGIN SETIAP CHAPTER REVIEWSNYA DIATAS 50.

Dan semoga reviewsnya menjadi sangat banyak,aku sangat senang melihat fic ku banyak sekali yang me reviews.

Aku ingin fic ku ini reviewsnya diatas 1000, semoga saja terjadi.

Aku akan usahakan setiap chapternya tidak membosankan.

Balasan reviews:

NamikazeKevinnn :

naruto benci dengan jiraiya ? kayaknya tidak

m. :

keren :)

naruto bisa ngeluarin susano'o gak? Naruto bisa ngeluarin susano'o.

Kapan Naruto keluar dari desa Konoha? Kalau naruto udah tahu siapa yang membunuh hiruzen.

DarkYami Kugamawa :

apa tujuan yg sebenarnya naruto? Gak mungkinkan cuma menghancurkan konoha saja? Membuat seluruh dunia shinobi merasakan yang namanya rasa sakit yang pernah naruto alami.

REDCAS :

setelah ini sikap gara masih gila apa lebih santai? Lebih santai karena utakata yang akan mengajari gaara bersikap sopan.

Uchiha dant57 :

Yamato? Luar biasa apa dia bakal di jadiin mainan naruto terus-menurus? Entahlah, antara menjadi anggota atau mata-matai konoha untuk naruto.

oni :

kapan penduduk konoha tau naruto dan hinata berhianat dan berniat menghancurkan konoha? Naruto, hinata dan timnya nanti akan melakukan invasi, dan mulai saat itu penduduk konoha tahu, ini masih lama kok.

Nisha Shirayuki17 :  
Anbu yamato-nya apa akan ikut naruto stelah mendapat info kmatian hokage? Aku masih mikir-mikir.

.

DAN MAAF AGAK LAMA UPDATENYA KARENA BANYAK TUGAS SEKOLAH, DAN PULANG SEKOLAHNYA SETIAP HARI GAK NENTU DAN YANG PENTING KARENA SETIAP CHAPTER DI ATAS 5000 KATA JADI BAKAL AGAK LAMA UPDATENYA, JADI HARAP MAKLUM YAH MINNA. 

.

SPECIAL THANKS BUAT : Akira no Rinnegan, namikaze loco, bayux666, monkey D nico, m. , Hadinamikaze, DarkYami Kugamawa, DarkYami Kugamawa, Naru-kun93, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Amaterasu, Nyuga totong, Uchiha dant57, oni, Namikaze wahyu, yami uzumaki namikaze, Aryif VL, Hana 'Meida' Namikaze, Kazekage Golief Saputra , kun-cici naru, dan masih banyak lagi.

RnR MINNA

.

Semoga tidak membosankan

.

CHAPTER 12

.

.

.

"aku ingin kau mencari tahu siapa orang yang membunuh sandaime hokage kemarin, terserah kau akan mencari tahu dimana, jangan lebih dari seminggu, bersikaplah seperti biasa di hadapan anbu konoha lainnya dan sekarang kau akan ku beri nama….yamato" jawab naruto dengan seringai di wajah tampannya.

"baik naruto-sama, aku akan menjalankan misiku dengan cepat" jawab yamato.

"kalau orang itu tidak mau mengasih tahu informasi dengan cara lembut pakailah dengan cara kekerasan dan bunuh orang tersebut agar orang tersebut tidak melakukan macam-macam" ucap naruto masih dengan seringai sadisnya.

"baik naruto-sama" ucap yamato sambil memakai kembali topeng anbunya yang tadi sempat dibuka, dan sedetik kemudian yamato menghilang dari hadapan naruto dengan shunsinnya. Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke satu orang anbu yang terkena genjutsu naruto, ia mengambil satu kunai di saku anbu yang sedang berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesakitan.

"ARGHHHHHH"

Naruto langsung memotong kepala anbu tersebut hingga kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya, darah segar mengalir dari tubuh anbu tersebut. Naruto memandang datar anbu di depannya dan setelah itu naruto langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Naruto berjalan di pinggir sungai yang berada di pinggir desa konoha dengan santainya, tiba-tiba naruto merasakan 2 chakra yang besar yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

'chakra siapa ini? Aku belum pernah merasakan chakra kedua orang ini sebelumnya' batin naruto, seketika dua orang muncul di hadapannya, dua orang tersebut memakai jubbah berwarna hitam dengan corak awan merah.

"oh ini kah uzumaki naruto? Chakramu sangat besar sehingga pedang samehadaku ingin memakan chakramu itu" ucap kisame sambil memegang pedang samehadanya.

'aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar dari anak ini' batin itachi.

"mau apa kalian?" Tanya naruto to the point dengan wajah datarnya. Kisame yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai sadis kearah naruto.

"aku ingin kau bergabung dengan akatsuki karena kekuatanmu yang sangat hebat" ucap kisame masih dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"aku menolak" ucap naruto dingin.

"berarti kami harus memakai cara kekerasan agar kau mau bergabung dengan akatsuki" ucap itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan datar. Itachi menutup matanya sebentar dan seketika mata itachi berubah menjadi sharingan. Itachipun membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" ucap itachi, seketika itachi menembakan bola api raksasa kearah naruto, naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, dengan segera naruto membuat handseal.

"Suiton: Suijinheki" ucap naruto, narutopun seketika membuat dinding yang terbuat dari air di depannya.

BOOM

Ledakan kecil terjadi akibat dua jutsu bertabrakan, kisame yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"baika suikoudan no jutsu" ucap kisame, kisame menembakan 5 misil hiu kearah naruto, misil hiu tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan yang tinggi kearah naruto, naruto yang melihat itu kaget karena di serang secara tiba-tiba.

DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR

Narutopun terlempar kebelakang dan merubuhkan beberapa pohon akibat serangan kisame yang mendadak, naruto bangun kembali dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

'2 lawan 1 heh? Dasar licik' batin naruto, kisame yang melihat naruto sudah bangun kembali segera membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"mizuteppaudama" ucap kisame, kisame langsung menembakan peluru-peluru yang terbuat dari air dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah naruto, naruto yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal.

"fuuton: tate no kaze" naruto langsung membuat membuat dinding dari angin di depannya.

DHUAR

Jutsu kisamepun dapat tertahan oleh dinding angin naruto, seketika dibelakang naruto muncul itachi yang mencoba menendang naruto, naruto yang menyadari itachi di belakangnya segera naruto menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi, itachi yang melihat itu kaget karena naruto menghilang dengan sangat cepat.

'bagaimana bisa dia menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti itu? Apa itu hiraishin milik yondaime hokage?' batin itachi, dan tiba-tiba naruto berada dibelakang itachi dan siap menendang kepala itachi.

DHUAKKK BLARRR

Itachipun terlempar kebelakang dan menghancurkan beberapa pohon di belakangnya, walau itachi sempat menahan tendangan naruto tetapi tendangan naruto masih terlalu kuat hingga itachi terlempar kebelakang. Naruto langsung membuat handseal.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" naruto langsung membuat naga yang terbuat dari air dan naga tersebut melesat kearah itachi yang sedang mencoba berdiri, itachi sedikit kaget melihat naga air yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya. Kisame yang melihat itu segera membuat handseal.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" ucap kisame, kisame seketika langsung membuat naga air seperti naruto.

BOOM

Kedua jutsu tingkat tinggipun beradu dan membuat ledakan besar, kisame langsung berlari kearah naruto dengan pedang samehada di tangan kanannya. Kisame mencoba menyerang naruto menggunakan samehada tetapi serangannya selalu tidak mengenai naruto. Kisamepun menggeram kesal karena serangannya tidak ada yang kena, tetapi alangkah terkejutnya kisame dan itachi karena mata naruto berubah menjadi mata sharingan dengan tiga tomoe, kisame yang melihat itu langsung mundur kebelakang.

'kenapa dia bisa mempunyai mata sharingan?' batin itachi.

"kau mendapatkan mata sharingan dari mana?" Tanya itachi dengan raut wajah yang serius.

"bukannya kau keturunan clan uzumaki dan bukan keturunan clan uchiha." Lanjut itachi masih dengan wajah seriusnya.

"apa penting menjawab pertanyaanmu itu?" Tanya balik naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Naruto langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"fuuton: shinku renppa" ucap naruto, naruto langsung membuat ratusan pedang angin di depannya, dan seketika ratusan pedang tersebut melesat kearah kisame dan itachi, itachi yang melihat itu sedikit kaget karena banyaknya pedang angin yang melesat kearahnya dan kisame.

'sepertinya aku harus menggunakan susanoo' batin itachi.

"Susano"

Tiba-tiba chakra bewarna merah menyelimuti tubuh itachi, chakra tersebut perlahan membentuk monster raksasa yang berbentuk prajurit yang menyelimuti tubuh. Susano itachi memiliki Pedang Totsuka yang dapat menyegel dan Cermin yata yang Sangat kuat sebagai Tameng

DHUARRR DHUAR DHUARR

Ledakan yang cukup besarpun terjadi, serangan naruto dapat di tahan oleh susano'o itachi.

"hah tak kusangka kau akan mengeluarkan susano'o mu itachi" ucap kisame, itachi yang mendengar ucapan kisame hanya diam tidak menjawab ucapan kisame. Kisame seketika langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"suiton bakusui shoha" kisamepun menyemburkan air dengan sangat banyak dari mulutnya dan tak berapa lama kawasan tersebut sudah menjadi danau. Kisame kembali melakukan handseal.

"senjikizame" ucap kisame, seketika kisamepun memunculkan ribuan hiu di danau tersebut dan ribuan hiu tersebut melesat kearah naruto dengan cepat. Naruto yang melihat itu dengan cepat melakukan handseal.

"katon : goka mekkyaku" ucap naruto, narutopun langsung menyemburkan api yang sangat luas dan kuat kearah hiu-hiu buatan kisame dan seketika hiu-hiu tersebut menguap karena jutsu naruto barusan.

Susano'o itachipun telah menghilang dan dengan cepat itachi membuat handseal.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" ucap itachi, itachi langsung menembakan bola api yang besar kearah naruto, naruto yang melihat itu hanya memandang malas dan seketika naruto menghilang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

DHUAKKK BYURRR

Naruto menendang kepala kisame dengan kuat, kisame yang kaget melihat naruto berada diatasnya tidak sempat menahan tendangan naruto, kisame langsung tenggelam ke danau buatannya sendiri.

"arghhhh" kisame merintih kesakitan saat tendangan naruto dengan sukses mendarat di wajah kisame.

'tak ku sangka aku harus mengeluarkan jutsu ini' batin kisame, kisame pun langsung membuat handseal di dalam danau tersebut.

"suirou same odori no jutsu " gumam kisame, setelah itu kisame bergabung dengan samehada perlahan tubuh kisame berubah menyerupai hiu, dan seketika danau tersebut berubah menjai bola air yang di dalamnya berada naruto. Naruto terlihat meronta-ronta karena tidak bisa bernafas dalam air.

"kau hebat di daratan tetapi sekarang kau berada di wilayahku" ucap kisame dengan seringai di wajahnya yang seram tersebut. Seketika kisame menyerang naruto bertubi-tubi di dalam air tersebut.

"arghhhhh" rintih naruto saat tubuhnya terkoyak-koyak oleh serangan kisame yang bertubi, naruto mencoba memikirkan cara apa yang tepat untuk keluar dari air tersebut. Naruto menutup matanya sebentar,setelah itu mata naruto terbuka dan menunjukan mata berpupil riak air atau rinnegan.

Kisame mencoba menyerang kembali naruto dengan cepat, naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengadahkan tangannya kea rah kisame.

"shinra tensei" gumam naruto.

BLARRR

Kisamepun terpental jauh kebelakang dan merubuhkan pohon-pohon di belakangnya, seketika bola air tersebut pecah dan menjadi danau seperti semula. Mata narutopun berubah kembali menjadi biasa.

Itachi yang melihat itu sangat kaget karena jarang sekali orang yang berhasil keluar dari jutsu kisame tersebut, dan itachipun keheranan karena kisame terpental kebelakang secara tiba-tiba.

'anak ini sungguh menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat besar, tak salah ketua ingin sekali anak ini masuk akatsuki' batin itachi.

Naruto berjalan kearah itachi,itachi yang melihat itu bersiap-siap, seketika naruto langsung membuat handseal.

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan" ucap naruto, seketika munculah akar-akar pohon yang sangat banyak kearah itachi dan juga kisame, kisame yang sedang kesakitan tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh serangan baru, kisame mencoba kabur dengan lari yang tertatih-tatih karena chakranya sudah hampir habis, tetapi akar-akar pohon tersebut meliit tubuh kisame dan juga itachi.

'jutsu ini bukannya hanya hokage pertama yang memiliknya? Siapa sebenarnya anak ini?' batin itachi terheran-heran karena kemampuan naruto yang sangat hebat.

Naruto dengan cepat berdiri dihadapan kisame yang sangat kelelahan akibat bertarung dengannya.

Naruto mengeluarkan pedang kusanaginya, kisame yang melihat itu berusaha lepas dari lilitan akar-akar pohon tersebut tetapi apa daya kisame gagal kabur karena tenaganya yang sudah habis.

"kau ternyata bermulut besar saja" ucap naruto sinis, dan dengan cepat naruto mengayunkan pedangnya kearah leher kisame.

CRASHHHH

"ARGHHHHHHH" kisame langsung berteriak kesakitan saat naruto memotong lehernya hingga terputus, darah segar mengalir dari leher kisame, kisamepun akhirnya tewas.

'sebaiknya aku mengambil pedangnya' batin naruto.

Naruto mengambil pedang samehada kisame dan memasukannya e dalam suatu gulungan, Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah itachi yang sedang terikat dengan akar-akar pohon. Naruto berjalan kearah itachi dengan pedang kusanaginya yang berlumuran darah.

"siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau mempunyai mata sharingan dan kau juga bisa menggunakan jutsu mokuton milik hokage ke satu?" Tanya itachi kepada naruto yang berada di depannya.

"kau bertanya siapa aku? Aku hanyalah sampah masyarakat desa konoha yang dibenci oleh semua penduduk desa konoha, bahkan aku tidak dianggap sama sekali oleh penduduk desa sialan ini" jawab naruto dengan wajah sendu.

"aku punya tujuan hidupku yaitu menghancurkan desa konoha yang telah membuat hidupku penuh penderitaan dan aku juga akan membuat di dunia ini merasakan apa itu yang namanya rasa sakit" laanjut naruto.

Tiba-tiba tubuh itachi yang berada di hadapan nauto berubah menjadi puluhan gagak, itachipun muncul di belakang naruto dengan kunai di tangannya.

CRASHHH

"arghhhhh" narutopun tertusuk kunai itachi di bagian perutnya, naruto langsung mundur kebelakang. Darah segar mengalir dari bekas luka tersebut, naruto merintih kesakitan akibat luka dari itachi.

Naruto menutup matanya, seketika naruto membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata mangekyou sharingan miliknya. Itachi sangat kaget karena naruto mempunyai mata mengekyou sharingan dan terlebih lagi naruto bukan keturunan clan uchiha, naruto yang melihat itachi yang sangat syok hanya menyeringai kejam. Itachi langsung menggunakan mata mangekyou sharingan miliknya.

Itachi menatap tajam naruto, perlahan muncul darah dari salah satu mata itachi. Dan tak jauh beda dari itachi, mata narutopun mengeluarkan darah dari salah satu matanya.

"amaterasu"

"amaterasu"

Itachi dan naruto mengeluarkan 2 jutsu yang sama secara bersamaan, api hitam tersebut membakar akar-akar di depan naruto dan itachi.

"ugh" rintih naruto saat merasakan rasa sakit di matanya akibat mengeluarkan amaterasu barusan, narutopun merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dari matanya.

"ARGHHHHHHH" teriak naruto kesakitan.

'sudah kubilang kau jangan banyak menggunakan mata mangekyou sharinganmu itu,bocah' ucap kyuubi di dalam tubuh naruto.

'aku tidak sadar terus menerus memakai mata ini' jawab naruto.

'lebih baik kau memakai mata eternal mangekyou sharinganmu, sudah aku akan tidur kembali dan jangan kau terlalu banyak menggunakan chakraku tubuhmu itu masih belum kuat' ucap kyuubi dan seketika kyuubi pun tertidur kembali.

Di dunia nyata.

Itachi yang melihat naruto kesakitan langsung menendang naruto dengan sekuat tenaga, narutopun terpental jauh dan menabrak pohon-pohon dibelakangnya.

DHUAKK BRAKKK

"arghhhh" rintih naruto, perlahan mata naruto mulai tidak sakit dan dengan cepat mata naruto berubah menjadi mata eternal mangekyou sharingan miliknya. Perlahan narutopun mencoba berdiri dan akhirnya naruto dapat berdir sempurna.

"susano'o" ucap naruto ,seketika keluar chakra hitam di tubuh naruto, perlahan chakra tersebut berubah bentuk menjadi monster raksasa yang berbentuk prajurit yang menyelimuti tubuh nya . Susano naruto memiliki samurai berwarna hitam yang dapat membelah apapun dan Cermin yata yang berwarna hitam yang Sangat kuat sebagai Tameng.

itachi yang melihat naruto mengeluarkan susano'o sangat syok karena naruto bukanlah keturunan clan uchiha tetapi naruto dapat mengeluarkan susano'o.

"kau adalah orang yang pertama yang membuatku harus menggunakan susano'o, kau memang jenius" puji naruto, ia langsung melompat kearah itachi yang masih syok.

SYUTT TRANKK

Katana susano'o milik naruto tertahan oleh cermin yata milik susano'o itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Naruto menyerang itachi dengan membabi buta dengan katana milik susano'o naruto, itachi hanya bisa menahan serangan susano'o naruto dengan cermin yata milik susano'onya.

'sial aku sudah hampir mencapai batasku' batin itachi.

Itachipun berusaha menyerang naruto menggunakan pedang totsukanya tetapi susano'o naruto selalu dapat menahan serangannya.

'orang ini sangat kuat, sebaiknya aku jadikan dia anggotaku dan aku akan menjadikan dia mata-mata di organisasi yang bernama akatsuki itu, dan aku punya pirasat anggota-anggota akatsuki ,sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kotoamatsukami, tetapi aku akan langsung pingsan setelah menggunakan jutsu tersebut' batin naruto.

Perlahan susano'o itachi dan naruto menghilang karena chakra dari kedua orang tersebut yang sudah menipis, itachi dan naruto mengatur nafas mereka masing-masing akibat kelelahan.

Mata narutopun berubah menjadi mangekyou sharingan kembali, naruto menatap itachi dengan seksama.

"Kotoamatsukami" gumam naruto, itachipun seketika ambruk setelah naruto mengucapkan kata tersebut. Nafas narutopun tersenggal-senggal dan keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian itachi mulai bangun dan seketika itachi bersujud di depan naruto.

"naruto-sama, ada yang perlu kubantu?" Tanya itachi sopan kepada naruto.

"aku ingin kau menjadi mata-mata di organisasi yang bernama akatsuki, kau juga harus menyelidiki ketua akatsuki tersebut, dan bersikaplah seperti biasa kepada teman organisasimu" ucap naruto kepada itachi di depannya.

"baik naruto-sama" ucap itachi dan seketika itachi pergi meninggalkan naruto. Seketika mata naruto menjadi sangat sakit akibat terlalu sering menggunakan mata mangekyou sharingan

BRUKKK

"ARGHHHHHHH" teriak naruto penuh kesakitan, sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Kyuubi yang mendengar naruto berteriak kencang seketika bangun dari tidurnya, terlihat naruto yang terduduk di tanah sambil memegang kedua matanya yang sakit.

'sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sering menggunakan mangekyou sharingan bocah, lihat sekarang kau sangat kesakitan' ucap kuubi dengan nada yang tinggi kepada naruto, naruto tidak menjawab ucapan kyuubi dan masih berteriak kesakitan.

Pandangan naruto mulai mengabur, tubuhnya yang sudah lemas tak bertenaga. Naruto sayup-sayup mendengar kyuubi yang memanggil namanya.

BRUKKK

Naruto seketika pingsan dan tak berapa lama jiraiya, tsunade dan shizune melihat naruto yang tergeletak di tanah tak sadarkan diri, mereka bertiga langsung menghampiri naruto.

"naruto" ucap jiraiya, jiraiya seketika melirik kearah tsunade. Tsunade yang tau arti tatapan jiraiya langsung memeriksa keadaan naruto.

"dia hanya kehabisan chakra saja dan kelelahan" ucap tsunade, jiraiya yang mendengar itu bernafas lega.

"tsu-tsunade-sama" panggil shizune dengan nada tergagap.

"ada apa shizune?" jawab tsunade tanpa melirik shizune di belakangnya.

"lihatlah daerah sekitar kita ini,tsunade-sama" ucap shizune, seketika jiraiya dan tsunade mengedarkan pandangannya kedaerah sekitarnya berada, terlihat akar pohon yang sangat banyak dan beberapa menciptakan pohon, terdapat lubang-lubang akibat pertarungan.

"i-ini ju-jutsu kakek, hokage pertama" ucap tsunade dengan nada kaget melihat jutsu kakeknya yaitu mokuton digunakan entah oleh siapa. Tak beda dengan tsunade, jiraiya sangat syok melihat keadaan sekitar setelah itu jiraiya melihat kearah naruto yang sedang pingsan.

'apa ini perbuatanmu, naruto? Ah sepertinya bukan masa naruto bisa menggunakan jutsu mokuton, elemen dasarnya yang kutahu angin' batin jiraiya.

Jiraiya masih memperhatikan daerah tersebut dan seketika jiraiya melihat mayat tanpa kepala yang terikat di salah satu pohon di depannya, dan kepala orang tersebut berada di depan mayatnya.

Jiraiya langsung mendekati mayat tersebut, dan alangkah terkejutnya jiraiya melihat mayat di depannya.

'i-ini hoshigake kisame, ninja pelarian dari kirigakure dan pemilik pedang legendaris yaitu samehada. Siapa orang yang mengalahkan orang ini?' batin jiraiya, jiraiya mengeluarkan gulungan besar dibelakangnya.

SRETTT

Jiraiya membuka gulungan tersebut dan tiba-tiba mayat kisame masuk ke dalam gulungan tersebut.

'sebaiknya aku mencari informasi dari orang ini, kudengar orang ini masuk organisasi yang sangat kuat. Dan mana pedang samehada orang ini?' batin jiraiya, jiraiya mengedarkan pandangannya mencari pedang samehada milik kisame.

"sedang apa kau jiraiya?" Tanya tsunade tiba-tiba, jiraiya kaget mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba tsunade.

"aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat tempat ini" bohong jiraiya kepada tsunade, tsunade yang mendengar itu hanya ber-oh saja.

"kita bawa naruto ke rumah sakit tsunade" ucap jiraiya yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping tsunade dan shizune. Tsunade hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan jiraiya.

Jiraiyapun membawa naruto dipunggunya, setelah itu jiraiya, tsunade, dan shizune pergi.

Setelah 30 menit berjalan, mereka bertiga sampai di tengah desa konoha. Seketika mereka bertiga syok melihat desa konoha yang hampir hancur.

"a-ada apa i-ini?" Tanya tsunade syok entah kepada siapa.

"pantas saja aku merasakan firasat buruk" ucap itu muncul satu orang anbu di depannya.

"jiraiya-sama" ucap anbu tersebut sopan kepada jiraiya.

"ada apa dengan konoha?" Tanya jiraiya to the point.

"saat ujian chunin babak ketiga, desa konoha di serang oleh desa otogakure dan desa sunagakure" jawab anbu tersebut.

"bagaimana dengan hokage-sama?" Tanya jiraiya.

"dan ini yang menjadi berita buruknya, hokage-sama….meninggal" ucap anbu tersebut. Seketika keadaan menjadi hening setelah anbu tersebut emberi tahu kematian sandaime hokage. Jiraiya dan tsunade syok ketika gurunya telah tewas akibat invasi desa otogakure dan desa sunagakure.

"saya pamit, jiraiya-sama" ucap anbu tersebut memecah keheningan yang terjadi, dan seketika anbu tersebut menghilang.

"lebih baik kita bawa naruto kerumah sakit terlebih dahulu" ucap jiraiya, tsunade dan shizune langsung mengangguk.

.

Di rumah sakit konoha.

Terlihat banyak orang berlalu lalang di dalam rumah sakit tersebut, ada beberapa ninja konoha yang sedang di rawat akibat invasi kemarin.

Jiraiyapun membawa ke ruangan yang kosong, setelah itu datang suster-suster di rumah sakit tersebut.

"tolong rawat anak itu" ucap tsunade. Suster tersebutpun mengangguk dan segera masuk keruangan dimana naruto dirawat.

Jiraiya, tsunade dan shizunepun berencana keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut sebelum jiraiya sekilas melihat kakashi yang sedang di rawat di dalam salah satu ruangan.

SRETTT

Jiraiya langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan terlihat gai, asuma yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"jiraiya-sama" sapa kakashi ramah.

"ada apa denganmu kakashi? Dan kudengar desa ini di serang oleh desa otogakure dan desa sunagakure?" Tanya jiraiya.

"ceritanya sangat panjang dan yang lebih penting aku ingin membicarakan tentang naruto" jawab kakashi dengan wajah serius. Jiraiya yang melihat itu seketika menjadi serius.

"ada apa dengan naruto?" Tanya jiraiya.

"kemarin ada dua orang yang mencari naruto, entah untuk apa mereka mencari naruto dan salah satunya yaitu uchiha itachi" ucap kakashi.

"mencari naruto?" Tanya jiraiya.

"ya mencari naruto, saat ku Tanya mereka berdua tidak menjawab" jawab kakashi.

"tsunade, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi hokage di konoha kau harus tau tentang ini" ucap jiraiya.

"hokage?" Tanya gai, asuma dan kakashi secara bersamaan.

"ya dia akan menjadi hokage menggantikan sandaime hokage dia tsunade senju" ucap jiraiya.

"tsunade, di dalam tubuh naruto terdapat bijuu berekor 9 yaitu kyuubi, dan aku curiga kedua orang kemarin ingin mengambil kyuubi yang berada pada tubuh naruto" lanjut jiraiya dengan nada serius.

"naruto jincuriki kyuubi?" Tanya ragu tsunade.

"ya dia adalah jincuriki kyuubi, tetapi aku sudah mengambil tindakan agar di saat aku tidak berada disisi naruto, naruto dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri, aku sudah mengajarkan naruto sage mode" jawab jiraiya.

"Sage mode? Mustahil naruto dapat menguasainya?" Tanya kakashi ragu.

"tetapi kenyataannya naruto dapat menguasainya dalam beberapa hari" jawab jiraiya.

"itu mustahil, bagaimana bisa naruto menguasai sage mode dalam beberapa hari?" Tanya asuma.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya naruto dapat menguasai sage mode dalam beberapa hari" jawab jiraiya.

"tetapi kita harus masih waspada, walaupun naruto dapat menggunakan sage mode tetapi itu hanya beberapa menit saja." Lanjut jiraiya. Asuma, gai dan kakashi hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan jiraiya.

"aku pamit kakashi" ucap jiraiya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan kakashi, asuma dam gai.

SRETT

Jiraiya, tsunade dan shizunepun pergi keluar dari ruangan kakashi.

.

.

.

Esok harinya.

Pagi yang sangat cerah di desa konoha, langit terlihat sangat biru, burung-burung berkicauan dengan riangnya. Sudah terdengar beberapa orang konoha yang sedang memperbaiki rumahnya yang rusak.

Naruto yang mendengar kicauan burung terbangun dari pingsannya kemarin.

"eng..dimana aku?" Tanya naruto entah pada siapa, naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segela arah.

"aku berada di rumah sakit ternyata, tetapi siapa yang membawaku kesini?" Tanya naruto pada diri sendiri.

SRETT

Tiba-tiba masuklah dua orang wanita ke dalam ruangn naruto sambil membawa makanan.

"kau sudah bangun naruto-kun? Sykurlah, kau sudah pingsan dari kemarin" ucap sakura.

"kemarin?" Tanya ragu naruto.

"ya naruto-kun, kami dengar kemarin naruto-kun pingsan dan di bawa kerumah sakit" jawab ino.

'keamrin yah? Hmm kemarinkan aku melawan dua orang yang ingin merekrutku, dan aku kehabisan chakra' batin naruto.

"ino-chan, sakura-chan kalau boleh tahu siapa yang membawa ku kesini?" Tanya naruto dengan senyuman yang membuatnya menjadi sangat tampan, ino dan sakura yang melihat itu seketika memerah wajahnya.

"a-aku dengar orang yang membawa naruto-kun jiraiya-sama" ucap sakura.

'jiraiya-sensei? Sial pasti jiraiya-sensei mulai curiga denganku, sebaiknya aku harus hati-hati' batin naruto.

"naruto-kun sudah sarapan?" Tanya ino sambil tersenyum manis kearah naruto, narutopun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda naruto belum sarapan.

"biar aku yang suapi naruto-kun dengan bubur yang ku bawa" ucap sakura.

"biar aku saja, forehead" ucap ino dengan tatapan tajamnya kearah ino.

"aku saja, pig" balas sakura sambil memandang tajam ino kembali, naruto yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya sakura yang menyuapi naruto, terlihat ino yang memasang muka cemberutnya.

"naruto-kun buka mulutnya" ucap sakura sambil tersenyum, naruto hanya bisa menuruti perkataan sakura saja. 15 menit kemudian naruto berhasil menghabiskan bubur yang sakura berikan.

"naruto-kun, kami berdua akan pergi ke ruangan sasuke-kun yah karena sasuke-kun juga sedang di rawat, jaa naruto-kun" ucap sakura, sambil bergegas pergi bersama ino. Tetapi tiba-tiba tangannya di pegang oleh naruto.

'pasti akibat bertarung melawan gaara, sehingga sasuke di rawat di rumah sakit' batin naruto.

"boleh aku ikut?" Tanya naruto.

"bukannya naruto-kun-" "aku sudah sehat" potong naruto.

Naruto langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya, terlihat pandangan ino dan sakura yang masih khawatir terhadap naruto. Sakura dan inopun langsung pergi ke ruangan sasuke bersama naruto.

Di ruangan sasuke.

Terlhat sasuke sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosongnya.

'ternyata aku masih sangat lemah, aku merasa di bawah naruto-dobe, aku akan membuktikan kalau aku masih jauh lebih kuat di atas naruto' batin sasuke dengan raut wajah serius.

SREEETT

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan sasuke di buka dan terlihat sakura, ino, naruto yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sakura membawa buah apel di tangannya untuk sasuke.

"sasuke-kun aku membawakan buah apel untukmu, dan apakah kau mau aku kupaskan?" Tanya sakura ramah sambil duduk di kursi kecil di dekat ranjang sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat naruto amarahnya langsung memuncak, dan sasuke memandang tajam kearah naruto. Naruto yang merasakan sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tajam langsung membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam kembali.

"ini sasuke-kun" ucap sakura sambil menyodorkan piring yang berisi potongan buah apel kearah sasuke.

BRAKK TRANK

Sasuke menepis piring yang di berikan sakura dan membuat piring itu jatuh ke lantai hingga pecah. Sakura dan ino yang melihat itu hanya memandang takut sasuke.

"uzumaki naruto, ikut aku ke atap" ucap sasuke sambil berjalan keluar. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai. Tetapi tangannya di tahan oleh ino yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

"naruto-kun, kau mau kemana?" Tanya ino sambil memeluk tangan kanan naruto.

"aku akan keatap" jawab naruto. Naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya dari ino dan seketika naruto menghilang dengan sunsinnya. Ino dan sakura langsung berlari keluar untuk mengejar naruto dan sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya telah sampai di atap rumah sakit dan terlihat naruto yang sudah menunggunya.

"naruto, aku ingin kau bertarung denganku dan membuktikan siapa yang lebih kuat di antara kita" ucap sasuke dengan wajah serius.

"bertarung denganku? Aku juga ingin sekali bertarung denganmu uchiha sasuke" jawab naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"kau hanya anak yang lemah naruto dan kau tak akan mampu menang melawan clan uchiha" ucap sasuke sombong.

"seperti biasa kau banyak bicara" jawab naruto dengan nada dingin. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan naruto barusan hanya bisa diam.

'ucapan itu? Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat tapi aku lupa dimana' batin sasuke.

Sasuke seketika langsung berlari kearah naruto dan menyerangnya dengan taijutsu tetapi naruto dapat menahannya dengan sangat mudah.

"kau pikir aku bisa kalah dengan serangan mu yang menyedihkan ini" ucap naruto meremehkan, sasuke menggeram kesal karena serangannya dapat di tahan dengan mudahnya oleh naruto. Sasuke langsung melompat ke belakang dan membuat handseal.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" ucap sasuke, dan seketika sasuke menyemburkan bola api raksasa kearah naruto, naruto yang meliihat itu dengan segera membuat handseal.

"fuuton: tase No kaze" ucap naruto, naruto langsung membuat dinding yang terbuat dari angin di depannya.

BOOM

Serangan sasukepun tertahan oleh dinding angin buatan naruto, sasuke hanya mendecih kesal melihat serangannya dapat di tahan, naruto yang melihat sasuke yang kesal hanya menyeringai kejam.

'sebaiknya aku tidak mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsu yang dapat membuat orang curiga' batin naruto.

Naruto langsung membuat handseal.

"kage bunshin no jutsu" ucap naruto.

Dan seketika muncul satu dua bunshin di depannya, dua bunshin naruto langsung berlari kearah sasuke.

Kedua bunshin tersebut menyerang sasuke dengan taijutsu, sasuke agak kewalahan mendapat seranga dari dua orang.

DHUAKKK BRAKK

Sasukepun mendapat pukulan telak di wajahnya, sasuke langsung terlempar ke belakang dan menubruk pagar di belakangnya.

"arghhh" rintih sasuke saat tubuhnya menabrak pagar di belakangnya, sasuke langsung membuat handseal kembali.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" ucap sasuke, sasuke langsung menembakan bola api raksasa kearah kedua bunshin naruto.

POFF POFF

Seketika bunshin naruto meghilang terkena jutsu sasuke, sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

'dimana naruto yang asli bersembunyi?' batin sasuke.

"keluar kau naruto, ternyata kau pecundang" ucap sasuke dengan nada meremehkan naruto.

Naruto yang sedang di belakang dinding untuk mengumpulkan chakra alam agar bisa masuk kedalam sage mode, naruto langsung membuka matanya karena sasuke yang sedang mencarinya dan terlihat pupilnya berbentuk horizontal seperti mata matak. Naruto langsung melesat kearah belakang sasuke dengan cepat.

"kau mencariku, uchiha?" Tanya naruto yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang sasuke sambil menyeringai sadis kearah sasuke. Sasuke membelalakan matanya saat naruto tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

"bagaimana kau-ARGHHHH" sasukepun berterika kesakitan saat naruto memukul punggungnya dengan kuat.

BRRAKK

Sasuke menabrak dinding yang ada di depannya hingga membuat retakan.

"uhuk..uhuk" sasuke terbatuk mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya.

"saialan kau naruto" ucap sasuke dan tiba-tiba mata sasuke berubah menjadi mata sharingan dengan 1 tomoe.

Sasuke melesat kearah naruto dengan cepat dan mulai menyerang naruto dengan taijutsu dengan sangat cepat akan tetapi naruto dapat menahannya walau agak kesulitan akibat sasuke menggunakan mata sharingan.

Sasuke dan narutopun melompat ke belakang, naruto yang berada diudara membuat handseal. Sasuke juga langsung membuat handseal. Seketika muncul chakra raiton di tangan sasuke dan di tangan narutopun terdapat bola spiral dari chakra angin.

"chidori"

"Senpō: Ōdama Rasengan"

Narutopun bergerak kearah sasuke, sasuke yang melihat itu langsung melompat kearah naruto.

"NARUTOOO"

"SASUKEEEE"

"SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-KUN HENTIKAN"

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN"

DHUARRRRR

"doton: doryouheki"

Jutsu tingkat tinggipun beradu, dan menciptakan ledakan yang lumayan besar diatap rumah sakit tersebut, kakashi, ino dan sakura berlindung di dinding tanah yang di buat oleh kakashi.

Terlihat sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri akibat terkena serangan naruto, perlahan mata naruto kembali ke bentuk semula. Naruto yang melihat sasuke di depannya yang tak sadarkan diri hanya memandang datar.

Naruto seetika pergi dari atap tersebut tetapi kakashi dapat mengejarnya, narutopun di ikat oleh benang chakra kakashi.

"naruto apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya kakashi, naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"tak ku kira kau melakukan itu naruto, untung saja aku di beri tahu oleh ino dan sakura"

FLASHBACK

Naruto yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba dari hadapan sakura dan ino, sakura dan ino langsung pergi ke ruangan kakashi yang sedangan di rawat.

SRETT BRAKK

Sakura membuka pinu ruangan kakashi secara tergesa-gesa, terlihat kakashi yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"ada apa sakura, ino?" Tanya kakashi yang melihat wajah ino dan sakura yang tampak sangat ketakutan.

"kakashi sensei bantu kami" ucap sakura.

"bantu apa sakura?" Tanya kakashi.

"tolong hentikan pertarungan sasuke-kun dengan naruto-kun di atap rumah sakit" ucap ino.

"naruto dengan sasuke? Mari kita pergi sebelum kejadiannya tambah rumit." Ucap kakashi, ino dan sakura mengangguk. Kakashi langsung turun dari ranjangnya dan segera berlari kearah atap rumah sakit dengan sakura dan ino. Kakashi bersama ino dan sakura hampir sampai diatap rumah sakit, tetapi mereka mendengar teriakan.

"NARUTOOO"

"SASUKEEEE"

BRAKKK

Kakashi bersama ino dan sakura membuka pintu atap tersebut dan berlari kearah naruto dan sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN, NARUTO-KUN HENTIKAN"

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN"

DHUARRRRR

"doton: doryouheki" ucap kakashi.

Kakashipun membuat dinding dari tanah untuk melindungi dirinya, ino dan sakura.

"kita telat" ucap kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat naruto yang berniat lari mencoba mengejarnya.

"kalian berdua bawa sasuke ke dalam ruangannya lagi, cepat" ucap kakashi, ino dan sakura pun mengangguk dan segera berlari kearah sasuke yang tergeletak di tanah.

FLASHBACK END

"kau berniat ingin membunuh temanmu naruto? Bukannya kau ingin mempunyai seorang teman? Dan bukannya kau ingin menjadi hokage, menjadi hokage harus melindungi teman dan desanya bukan membunuh temannya sendiri"

Tanya kakashi, naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakashi.

'menjadi hokage? Yang benar saja, aku sangat benci desa ini dan seluruh penduduk desa ini' batin naruto.

"sebenarnya ada masalah apa denganmu naruto? Coba jelaskan kepada gurumu ini?" Tanya lagi kakashi kepada naruto, seketika naruto menatap kakashi dingin.

"guruku? Kau anggap dirimu itu guruku? Kenapa waktu libur ujian chuunin kau tidak ingin mengajariku dan memilih mengajariku sasuke?" Tanya naruto dingin. Kakashi kaget mendengar pertanyaan naruto.

"itu-" " karena aku adalah sampah desa konoha begitu?" potong naruto.

"bukan-" "APA KARENA AKU ADALAH MONSTER SEHINGGA KAU TIDAK INGIN MENGAJARIKU? APA KAU PANTAS DI SEBUT GURUKU? KAU PILIH KASIH PADA MURIDMU SENDIRI, SEMUA ORANG DI DESA INI MEMBENCIKU BAHKAN GURUKU SENDIRI, AKU MUAK DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA" teriak naruto meluapkan amarahnya kepada kakashi, air mata naruto perlahan mengalir dari mata naruto.

"kau sa-" ucapan kakashi terhenti karena naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapannya.

'sensei, apa aku pilih kasih terhadap muridku?' batin kakashi.

Naruto pergi dengan shunsin ke apartemennya.

'belum ada kabar dari yamato, sebaiknya aku tidur' batin naruto. Naruto langsung pergi ke kamarnya, narutopun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan tak berapa lama naruto akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

Esok harinya.

Matahari masih enggan menampakan dirinya, burungpun masih terlelap di sarangnya, dan penduduk konoha masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya yang hangat, akan tetapi berbeda dengan naruto. Naruto baru saja bangun dari tidurnya tetapi keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya seperti sudah keliling konoha berpuluh-puluh kali, dan wajah narutopun terlihat sedikit ketakutan.

"ternyata itu hanya mimpi buruk, tetapi itu seperti kenyataan" gumam naruto.

FLASHBACK

Siang hari di desa konoha terlihat naruto yang sedang berjalan-jalan di desa konoha dengan santainya, walaupun di tatap dengan tatapan jiji oleh penduduk desa konoha bahkan ada yang melemparkan tomat kepadanya sambil berkata,

"dasar monster, kau telah membuat suami ku tewas. Seharusnya kau mati saja, kalau kau mati desa ini akan damai tanpa ada ancaman sama sekali" ucap seorang wanita tersebut sambil melemparkan beberapa tomat busuk kearah naruto. Naruto hanya menghindari lemparan tomat busuk tersebut walaupun kesusahan.

Narutopun memutuskan pergi ke ichiraku untuk makan mie ramen kesukaannya. Akan tetapi ledakan-ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi di desa konoha.

DHUARR DHUAR DHUAR

Terlihat beberapa warga yang berteriak meminta tolong, naruto yang mendengar itu dengan segera mencari asal ledakan tersebut. Dan terlihat hewan-hewan besar yang sedang menghancurkan desa konoha sesukanya. Naruto melihat 6 orang yang sedang melihat kearah desa konoha yang sedang di hancurkan dengan seksama, sekilas naruto dapat melihat jubahnya yang berwarna hitam dengan corak awan merah.

'baju itu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tetapi aku lupa dimana' batin naruto. Seketika keenam orang itu berpencar, naruto yang melihat itupun hanya diam saja.

Sayup-sayup naruto mendengar pembicaraan beberapa orang warga.

"hey kau, apa kau melihat bocah monster itu?" Tanya seorang warga kepada warga lainnya.

"tidak, kenapa kau mencari bocah itu?" Tanya balik orang tersebut.

"orang yang menyerang desa kita ini mencari bocah monster tersebut, memang bocah monster tersebut pembawa sial" ucap orang tersebut, naruto yang mendengar itu ingin sekali membunuh orang tersebut akan tetapi kekuatan naruto seperti tidak ada. Naruto mencoba membuat handseal.

"katon: gokakyou no jutsu" ucap naruto, tetapi tidak ada yang muncul setelah naruto mengucapkan kata tersebut.

'ada apa dengan kekuatanku?' batin naruto keheranan.

Kedua orang tersebut yang mendengar ucapan seseorang, dengan segera melihat kearah tersebut.

"hey itu dia bocah monsternya" ucap orang tersebut, naruto dengan segera berlari dari arah warga yang mencoba menangkapnya, tak berapa lama warga-warga lainnya ikut mengejar naruto, bahkan ninja-ninja desa konoha.

SYUTT JELBB JLEBB

Beberapa shuriken berhasil menancap di punggung naruto, darah segar mulai mengalir dari luka tersebut.

"arghhh" rintih naruto, naruto tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di punggunya dan masih belum berhenti berlari. Beberapa ninja konoha kembali melemparkan shuriken dan kunai kearah naruto dan bahkan kertas peledak.

SYUTT JLEBB JLEBB

"ARGHHHHH" teriak naruto kesakitan saat kedua kakinya terkena shuriken dan kunai, naruto berlari tertatih-tatih.

DHUARRR BRUKKK

Narutopun terpental akibat ninja-ninja konoha yang melemparkan kunai dengan kertas peledak kearahnya, narutopun tersungkur dan menghancurkan satu rumah warga.

Narutopun tak mampu bangkit lagi karena kakiny yang sudah sangat sakit bahkan untuk berdiri saja susah. Terlihat beberapa warga mendekati naruto dengan wajah murka.

"kau, gara-gara kau desa konoha menjadi tidak aman" ucap warga tersebut.

"bunuh saja dia dan berikan mayat bocah ini kepada orang yang mencarinya" ucap warga lainnya.

Warga lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju dan terlihat orang yang di depan naruto menyeringai.

"a-aw" rintih naruto saat tubuhnya di bawa secara paksa oleh beberapa orang warga. Naruto langsung di bawa ke tengah-tengah warga yang berkumpul, tangan dan kakinya terikat di salah satu rumah yang sudah hancur.

"sebelum menyerahkan bocah monster ini atau mayatnya, kita akan membuat dia sekarat terlebih dahulu" ucap salah satu warga.

JLEBBB

"ARGGGHHHHHHH" naruto berteriak kesakitan saat tubuhnya ditusuk dengan pedang, darahpun keluar dari luka tersebut. Seakan belum puas dua orang warga berjalan ke depan naruto dengan dua pedang di tangannya.

JLEBB JLEBBB

"ARGHHHHHHH" teriak naruto kembali saat tubuhnya di hujam dua pedang sekaligus di badannya.

"ini belum cukup untuk membayar kerusakan ini, dan aku ingin sekali memotong lehermu" ucap orang tersebut sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah leher naruto.

"ARGHHHHHH"

FLASHBACK END

Naruto berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk melakukan acara mandi paginya, dan naruto memakai baju yang seperti biasa, tiba-tiba naruto merasakan chakra di belakangnya.

"yamato bagaimana, apa kau sudah tau siapa orangnya?" Tanya naruto tanpa menoleh kebelakangnya.

"sudah naruto-sama" ucap yamato sambil membuka topeng anbunya.

"siapa dia?" Tanya naruto dengan nada serius.

"dia salah seorang legenda sannin desa konoha, dan mantan murid sandaime hokage, dia adalah…..orochimaru" jawab yamato.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Apa chapter ini bikin membosankan?

RnR yah minna please…

DAN MAAF AGAK LAMA UPDATENYA KARENA BANYAK TUGAS SEKOLAH, DAN PULANG SEKOLAHNYA SETIAP HARI GAK NENTU DAN YANG PENTING KARENA SETIAP CHAPTER DI ATAS 5000 KATA JADI BAKAL AGAK LAMA UPDATENYA, JADI HARAP MAKLUM YAH MINNA. 

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya..


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Uzumaki Naruto

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi. Dan ini fic pertamaku.

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : berantakan,gak jelas,OOC,alur kecepetan(maybe),typo(maybe)DLL.

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR DAN PADA PARA PEMBACA YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU DAN MEREVIEWS.

DAN AKU INGIN SETIAP CHAPTER REVIEWSNYA DIATAS 50.

Dan semoga reviewsnya menjadi sangat banyak,aku sangat senang melihat fic ku banyak sekali yang me reviews.

Aku ingin fic ku ini reviewsnya diatas 1000, semoga saja terjadi.

Aku akan usahakan setiap chapternya tidak membosankan.

Balasan reviews:

**m. :**

naruto bakal ngelawan pain gak? **Itu masih rahasia.**

**DarkYami Kugamawa :**

klau naruto udah bisa ngussai kekuatan kyubi .. Apa kyubi biza kluar dalam bentuk khocyiose atau apa ? .. Mlh yami yg mlh kluar ? **aku masih belum mikir-mikir tentang hal ini.**

**Tatank no Kitsune :**

Lanjutkan author-san

apakah ke-6 orang itu adl pain rikudo? **hahaha iyah.**

**Naminamifrid :**

Naruto punya elemen apa aja? **Itu masih rahasia, jadi ikuti terus cerita dariku.**

**NE : **

yo lanjut

ino ny jdi di rekrut jdi anggota naruto gk author? **Aku juga gak tau, masih mikir-mikir.**

** :**

yosh,, lanjut... Deidara itu masuk organisasi naruto atau akatsuki? **Aku belum mikir apa deidara jadi anggota naruto atau tidak.**

**Ray Ryuuki :**

Apa Naruto yg akan membunuh Orochimaru nanti**? Hahaha iyah, naruto akan membunuhnya.**

dan juga apa nanti Naruto ketemu dengan orangtuanya dan sadar akan perbuatannya? **Itu sih masih rahasia.**

**kun-cici naru :**

Apa naruto bakal bunuh orochimaru?,apa sasuke akan keluar dari konoha?,emang bener tadi itu cuma mimpi?(naruto itu loh).. **kalau naruto bakal bunuh orochimaru iyah, soal sasuke masih dipikir-pikir dan itu benar mimpi naruto**

**Tuxedo Putih :**

Oiya kpn naruto kluar dri k0n0ha?** Setelah misi membawa sasuke tapi lihat saja kelanjutan ceritanya, di jamin makin seru.**

**Hana 'Meida' Namikaze :**

Next yah !,Sasuke akan pergi dari konoha gak?** Aku juga masih mikir-mikir, jadi tunggu kelanjutan ceritaku yah.**

**Vin'DieseL No Giza :**

Apa naruto akan mengoleksi ke 7 pedang kiri? **Kayaknya tidak akan.**

**haruna yuhi :**

nti itachi sadar gk dari jutsunya naruto ?** mungkin tidak akan.**

**Uchiha dant57 :**

Btw, apa bakal ada Menma atau orang yang cukup kuat buat jadi lawan naruto?** Bakal ada kok yang bisa mengimbangi naruto, santai saja nanti author keluarkan siapa orangnya.**

**.**

DAN MAAF AGAK LAMA UPDATENYA KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI AKU AKAN UAS, DAN PULANG SEKOLAHNYA SETIAP HARI GAK NENTU DAN YANG PENTING KARENA SETIAP CHAPTER DI ATAS 5000 KATA JADI BAKAL AGAK LAMA UPDATENYA, JADI HARAP MAKLUM YAH MINNA. 

.

SPECIAL THANKS BUAT : Akira no Rinnegan, namikaze loco, bayux666, monkey D nico, m. , Hadinamikaze, DarkYami Kugamawa, DarkYami Kugamawa, Naru-kun93, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Amaterasu, Nyuga totong, Uchiha dant57, oni, Namikaze wahyu, yami uzumaki namikaze, Aryif VL, Hana 'Meida' Namikaze, Kazekage Golief Saputra , kun-cici naru, dan masih banyak lagi (maaf ada yang belum ketulis karena banyak banget).

RnR MINNA

.

Semoga tidak membosankan

.

**CHAPTER 13**

**.**

.

**.**

.

.

"yamato bagaimana, apa kau sudah tau siapa orangnya?" Tanya naruto tanpa menoleh kebelakangnya.

"sudah naruto-sama" ucap yamato sambil membuka topeng anbunya.

"siapa dia?" Tanya naruto dengan nada serius.

"dia salah seorang legenda sannin desa konoha, dan mantan murid sandaime hokage, dia adalah…..orochimaru" jawab yamato.

"orochimaru?" Tanya ragu naruto tetapi dengan wajah serius.

"ya, dia adalah murid kesayangan sandaime hokage" jawab yamato dengan wajah datarnya.

"apa kau tau dia dimana sekarang?" Tanya naruto.

"aku tidak tahu, naruto-sama" jawab yamato.

"baiklah yamato, aku akan memerintahkanmu mencari tahu dimana orochimaru berada, kalau kau sudah tahu dimana cepat kasih tahu aku" ucap naruto dengan nada dingin.

"baik naruto-sama" jawab yamato.

"ugh" rintih naruto saat tiba-tiba naruto merasa sakit di matanya.

'sial, aku masih merasakan sakit akibat kemarin terlalu lama menggunakan mata mangekyou sharingan' batin naruto.

"kau baik-baik saja,naruto-sama?" Tanya yamato yang melihat naruto yang tengah kesakitan sambil

memegang kedua matanya.

"aku baik-baik saja yamato, sekarang kau boleh pergi" ucap naruto, yamato mengangguk dan segera memakai kembali topeng anbunya, sedetik kemudian yamato menghilang.

"sepertinya aku harus berbicara dengan kyuubi" gumam naruto, naruto pergi ke tempat tidurnya dan duduk bersila, setelah itu naruto menutup matanya.

MINDSCAPE

Naruto berjalan di sebuah lorong yang gelap dan hanya diterangi dengan cahaya dari lilin, setelah beberapa lama berjalan akhirnya naruto sudah sampai di gerbang besar dengan tulisan segel di tengah-tengahnya. Kyuubi yang melihat naruto berjalan kearahnya hanya menyeringai. Tiba-tiba chakra kyuubi berada di hadapan naruto, perlahan chakra tersebut menjadi sebuah gelembung dan membentuk wajah kyuubi secara perlahan.

"ada apa bocah? Sudah lama sekali kau tidak berkunjung kesini?" Tanya kyuubi.

"kenapa mataku terasa sangat sakit setelah menggunakan mata mangekyo sharingan? Tanya balik naruto.

"itu efek kalau kau menggunakan mata tersebut secara terus menerus dan kelamaan kau akan mengalami kebutaan bocah, lebih baik kau menggunakan mata eternal mangekyou sharingan" jawab kyuubi.

"baiklah kyuubi" ucap naruto, seketika naruto menghilang dari depan kyuubi.

Perlahan mata naruto terbuka kembali, setelah itu naruto berjalan kearah dapur.

"ternyata stok ramen ku habis, terpaksa aku harus pergi ke ichiraku" gumam naruto. Seketika narutopun menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah desa kecil.

Terlihat di salah satu rumah yang sederhana tercium bau masakan yang sangat enak. Di dalam rumah tersebut terdapat 4 orang, 2 orang laki-laki dan 2 orang perempuan. Terlihat salah satu wanita disana sedang memasak sarapan untuk ke tiga temannya yang sedang menunggu, tak butuh waktu lama wanita tersebut selesai memasak sarapan paginya.

"hinata-chan, utakata-kun, gaara-kun sarapan sudah siap" ucap seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah haku.

"ya" jawab utakata, sedangkan hinata dan gaara hanya diam saja. Terlihat gaara yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'apakah ini yang namanya keluarga?' batin gaara.

Utakata dan hinatapun berjalan kearah meja makan, utakata yang melihat gaara hanya diam menghela nafas dan setelah ia berjalan menghampiri gaara.

"tenang saja, jangan kaku seperti itu anggap kami keluargamu sendiri walau kita baru mengenal beberapa hari" ucap utakata sambil menepuk pelan pundak gaara. Gaara yang mendengar ucapan utakata barusan kaget. Setelah itu gaara mengangguk.

"mari pergi kita sarapan" ucap utakata, gaara seketika berdiri dan berjalan bersama utakata kearah meja makan, di meja makan sudah ada haku dan hinata yang menunggu. Setelah itu mereka berempat makan dlam keheningan.

15 menit kemudian mereka berempatpun selesai memakan sarapannya, tapi tak berapa lama terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari penduduk desa.

''ARGHHHHHH"

"TOLONGGGG"

Mereka berempat seketika berlari kearah pintu dan melihat kejadian di luar, dan ternyata segerombolan perampok sedang menyerang desa kecil ini untuk mengambil harta-harta dari penduduk desa ini.

Mereka berempat berlari keluar dan terlihat beberapa orang warga yang mati dengan darah berceceran dimana-mana.

'1,2,3,4,5…20, ada 20 orang perampok ternyata' batin utakata. Seketika utakata melirik kearah hinata, haku dan gaara. Mereka bertigapun mengangguk dan segera berlari kearah perampok-perampok tersebut.

"jumlah musuh 20 orang, masing-masing lawan 5 orang, apa bisa dipahami?" ucap utakata. Hinata, haku dan gaara pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"sekarang berpencar" perintah utakata, dan seketika mereka berempatpun berpencar.

BRAKK

5 orang perampok bertubuh kekar membuka pintu salah satu rumah dengan kasar, kelima perampok tersebut membawa pedang besar di tangan kanan mereka. Di dalam rumah tersebut terdapat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri ketakutan melihat kelima perampok tersebut.

"SERAHKAN SEMUA BARANG BERHARGAMU" gertak seorang perampok tersebut kepada salah satu penduduk desa di depannya.

"a-aku tidak punya a-apa-apa" jawab orang tersebut ketakutan.

CRASHHH

"ARGHHHHHH" teriak orang tersebut kesakitan saat tangannya di tebas dengan pedang besar milik salah satu perampok di depannya.

"CEPAT BERIKAN, SEBELUM KU BUNUH" teriak seorang perampok tersebut.

"b-baik" jawab orang tersebut dengan wajah yang menahan sakit akibat tebasan dari perampok tersebut, seketika orang tersebut mengambil sesuatu di sebuah lemari di belakangnya dan menyerahkannya kepada perampok di hadapannya.

"hanya segini? Jangan coba kau bohongi kami" ucap seorang perapok Nampak kesal kepada orang yang di hadapannya.

"SERAHKAN SEMUANYA" teriak perampok tersebut sambil mencekik leher orang tersebut.

"uhuk.. kalau ku serahkan..uhuk semuanya pada kalian..aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi" jawab orang tersebut.

"banyak bicara kau" ucap perampok tersebut kesal.

"ARGHHHHHH" teriak warga tersebut saat badannya di tusuk menggunakan pedang besar milik perampok tersebut, darah segar mengalir dari luka tersebut.

BRUKKK

Perampok tersebut menjatuhkan orang tak bernyawa tersebut. Setelah itu kelima perampok tersebut berjalan keluar rumah orang tersebut.

Utakata yang baru saja melihat pembunuhan di depannya Nampak geram ke pada kelima perampok di depannya.

"hey kau serahkan semua barang berhargamu" ucap salah satu perampok sambil menunjuk utakata.

Utakata yang mendengar itu seketika membuat handseal.

"Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu"

Utakata Meniupkan puluhan gelembung kearah kelima perampok tersebut, terlihat perampok tersebut keheranan karena utakata meniupkan gelembung-gelemung.

"apa ini? Kau ingin melawan kami dengan ini?" Tanya orang tersebut meremehkan. Utakata yang mendengar itu menyeringai dan seketika utakata menjentikan jarinya.

DHUAR DHUAR DHUARR BRAKK

Kelima perampok tersebut terpental kebelakang dan menapbrak rumah warga dibelakangya.

"arghhhh, sialan kau" ucap salah satu perampok tersebut sambil mencoba berdiri. Seketika orang tersebut berlari kearah utakata dengan pedang besar di tangan kanannya.

"MATI KAU" teriak orang tersebut sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah utakata.

TRANKK

Utakatapun dapat menahan pedang tersebut dengan kunai, perampok tersebut menggeram kesal dan kembali menyerang utakata dengan bertubi-tubi.

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

Suara benda tajam beradu, utakata Nampak sedikit kewalahan menahan serangan perampok di depannya yang bertubi-tubi. Utakata mundur beberapa langkah dan dengan cepat membuat handseal.

"Drowning Bubble Technique"

Utakata Menembakkan gelembung,seketika gelembung tersebut berhasil menjebak kepala perampok di depannya, terlihat perampok tersebut meronta-ronta karena perampok tersebut tidak dapat bernafas. Utakata yang melihat pedang besar milik perampok yang tergeletak seketika langsung mengambil pedang tersebut.

CRASHHH

"ARGHHHHH" teriak perampok saat utakata menebas tubuhnya hingga terbelah dua, seketika perampok itu tewas dengan darah mengalir di lukanya tersebut. Keempat perampok yang melihat temannya di bunuh sangat marah terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"SIALAN KAU" teriak kedua perampok sambil berlari kearah utakata dengan senjata di tangannya masing-masing.

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

Utakata dapat menahan semua serangan yang di lancarkan oleh kedua perampok tersebut, walaupun utakata baru pertama kali menggunakan pedang tetapi utakata lumayan handal menggunakannya. Seketika kedua perampok tersebut menyerang dari samping kanan dan kiri utakata, utakata yang mendapat serangan dari dua arah sangat kewalahan.

TRANK CRASHH

"arghhhh" pedang yang berada di tangan utakata terpental kebelakang dan utakatapun terluka akibat tubuhnya terkena serangan dari perampok tersebut. Utakata seketika melompak kebelakang dan membuat handseal.

"Blinding Bubbles Technique"

'jutsu ini akan membutakan perampok tersebut' batin utakata.

Utakata Meniupkan gelembung ke arah kedua perampok di depannya, seketika gelembung itu pecah di dekat kedua perampok di depannya dan mengeluarkan bubuk merah yang dapat membutakan.

"ARGHHHHHH" teriak kedua perampok tersebut saat bubuk merah mengenai mata mereka berdua.

BRUKKK

Kedua perampok tersebut terduduk di tanah sambil memegang kedua matanya masing-masing.

Utakata yang melihat itu segera mengambil pedangnya yang sempat terlepas dan berlari kearah kedua orang yang Nampak sangat kesakitan.

CRASHHH CRASHHH

"ARGHHHHHHH" teriak kedua perampok tersebut kesakitan saat utakata menebas kepala kedua perampok titu secara bersamaan hingga terputus.

BRUKKK

Kedua tubuh tanpa nyawa tersebut seketika ambruk dengan darah mengalir.

Kedua perampok lainnya segera berlari kearah utakata sambil membawa pedang pesar di kedua tangan mereka masing-masing, utakata yang melihat itu segera membuat handseal.

"Ink Bubble Explosion"

utakata Membuat gelembung besar ke arah kedua perampok yang sedang berlari kearahnya,lalu tiba-tiba kedua perampok itu masuk kedalam gelembung tersebut dan seketika muncul cairan hitam di dalamnya,yang digunakan untuk membunuh kedua perampok tersebut tanpa adanya bekas serangan.

"sebaiknya aku pergi ke tempat mereka bertiga" gumam utakata, seketika utakatapun menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

Di tempat haku.

Haku sekarang sedang di kelilingi oleh kelima perampok, kelima perampok tersebut menyeringai kejam kearah haku.

"serahkan harta yang kau punya sekarang, sebelum kau kubunuh oleh kami" ucap salah seorang perampok dengan seringainya. Haku yang melihat seringai dari kelima perampok yang mengelilinginya seketika tersenyum tipis dan langsung membuat handseal.

"Makyo Hyōshō" ucap haku, haku menggunakan Tekhnik yang di Turunkan Dari Klan Yuki, Kubah 21 Cermin yang tidak mencerminkan apa-apa kecuali Haku, haku dapat berpindah dari cermin ke cermin lainnya secepat cahaya dan menyerang target secara bebas. Kelima perampok tersebut kaget karena mereka di sudah di kelilingi kubah 21 cermin yang terbuat dari es.

CRASHHH

"ARGHHHHHH" teriak satu orang perampok saat punggunya terkena jarum yang di lemparkan haku, seketika perampok tersebut ambruk, satu orang perampok maju kearah haku dengan palu besar di tangan kanannya.

TRANKK

Perampok tersebut mencoba merusak cermin dengan haku di dalamnya, tetapi perampok tersebut gagal karena haku sudah terlebih dahulu berpindah tempat.

"SIALAN KAU" teriak perampok tersebut kesal karena serangannya tidak berhasil mengenai haku.

Haku seketika membuat handseal di dalam cermin tersebut.

"Sensatsu Suishō " ucap haku, seketika Haku mengumpulkan air dari udara dan lingkungan sekitarnya menjadi seribu jarum panjang. Dia kemudian mengarahkannya kepada keempat perampok tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

TRANK CRASHH CRASH CRASH CRASH

"ARGHHHHH"

"ARGHHHHHHH"

"ARGHHHH"

"ARGGHHHH"

Keempat perampok tersebut berteriak kesakitan saat jarum-jarum yang begitu banyak menancap di tubuh keempat perampok tersebut, walaupun beberapa perampok tadi mencoba menahannya tetap saja jarum-jarum tersebut berhasil mengenai mereka berempat, seketika keempat perampok tersebut ambruk dengan darah yang berceceran akibat luka tersebut.

Haku yang melihat kelima perampok telah tewas segera menghilangkan kubah esnya.

'sebaiknya aku pergi ke tempat lain' batin haku, seketika haku berlari kedepan untuk mencari teman-temannya.

Di tempat hinata berada.

Hinata menatap tajam kearah perampok-perampok di depannya.

"hey gadis manis" ucap seorang perampok tersebut sambil tersenyum kearah hinata, hinata yang mendengar itu menatap tajam kearah perampok tersebut dengan byakugannya yang sudah aktif. Seketika hinata melesat kearah perampok tersebut.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" ucap hinata, Dengan menggabungkan Byakugan dan Teknik Jyuuken, hinata menekan tenketsu perampok tersebut dengan 64 pukulan. Pertama hinata memukul 2 kali, lalu 4, 8, 16, 32, dan terakhir 64 kali. Jurus ini menutup 64 tenketsu perampok tersebut. Perampok tersebut terlempar kebelakang. Keempat perampok yang melihat temannya di serang secara tiba-tiba langsung berlari kearah hinata dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Mereka berempat menyerang secara bersamaan kearah hinata.

"Kaiten " ucap hinata.

TRANKKK

Seketika perampok-perampok tersebut terpental kebelakang oleh jutsu hinata.

"ugh tak kusangka wanita tu seorang ninja" ucap perampok tersebut sambil menyeka darah dari ujung mulutnya. Seketika dua orang perampok berlari kearah hinata dengan senjata di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"hn kalian keras kepala ternyata" ucap hinata dengan seringai sadis di wajah cantiknya. Seketika hinata membuat handseal.

"jutsu controlling flower: flower dance of death" ucap hinata, seketika hinata berlari kearah dua orang perampok yang sedang berlari menuju kearahnya, hinata berlari mengitari dua orang perampok tersebut dan seketika muncul ratusan bunga di sekeliling perampok tersebut.

"ARGHHH"

"aRGHHHH"

Bunga-bunga tersebut menyayat-nyayat tubuh kedua perampok tersebut dengan cepat.

BRUKK

Kedua perampok tersebut seketika ambruk dengan luka sayatan yang sangat banyak, darah segar mengalir. Kedua perampok tersebutpun tewas. Seakan tak terima melihat temannya mati satu orang perampok lainnya melempar pedang besarnya sekuat tenaga kearah hinata yang jaraknya cukup dekat. Hinata yang melihat itu seketika membuat handseal.

"jutsu controlling flower: flower wall hard" ucap hinata, seketika muncul dinding bunga yang sangat kuat di depan hinata.

TRANK

Pedang besar tersebut terpental setelah mengenai dinding buatan hinata yang keras. Salah satu perampok yang barusan melempar pedangnya kearah hinata hanya mengumpat kesal karena serangannya tidak mengenai hinata.

"sekarang giliranku" ucap hinata, dan seketika hinata membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"jutsu controlling interest: flowers rain explosives"

Seketika muncul ratusan bunga di atas kedua perampok tersebut seperti hujan bunga.

"kau ingin menyerang kami dengan bunga? Hahahaha kau membuatku ingin tertawa" ucap seorang perampok tersebut menertawakan hinata.

"die" gumam hinata, seketika bunga-bunga tersebut berubah menjadi ratusan kertas peledak. Kedua perampok tersebut membelalakan matanya.

DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR

"ARHHHHHHHHH"

"ARGHHHHHHHH"

Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi akibat jutsu hinata, ledakan tersebut membuat lubang yang cukup besar, kedua perampok tersebut mati dengan tubuhnya yang hancur, darahpun berceceran dimana-mana. Hinata melihat seorang perampok yang masih sekarat akibat jutsu hinata, hinata mengambil satu kunai di dalam sakunya dan seketika hinata melemparkan kunai tersebut kearah perampok tersebut.

JLEBB

"ARGHHHHHHH" teriak perampok tersebut sangat kesakitan saat kunai tersebut menancap dengan pas di kepalanya, darah segar keluar dari luka tersebut seketika perampok tersebut tewas.

Hinata hanya memandang dengan wajah datar pemandangan di depannya, seketika hinata menghilang dengan sunsinnya.

Sedangkan di tempat gaara, terlihat gaara yag sedang bertarung dengan 5 perampok di depannya. Gaara langsung membuat handseal.

"Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko" ucap gaara, seketika gaara membuat Tombak terbuat dari pasir yang sangat keras. Gaara langsung melemparkannya kearah salah satu perampok yang sedikit lengah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

CRASHHHH

"ARGHHHHHHH" teriak perampok tersebut kesakitan, tombak gaara berhasil mengahncurkan salah satu kepala perampok tersebut.

BRUKKK

Tubuh tanpa kepala tersebut seketika ambruk dengan darah yang mengalir dari lehernya.

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH" teriak salah satu perampok, dan keempat orang perampok tersebut berlari kearah gaara.

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Gaara berhasil menahan semua serangan yang di lancarkan kearah gaara dengan pasir yang selalu melindunginya. Gaara melihat kearah perampok yang berada di depannya.

'ada 3? Mana satu orang lagi?' batin gaara.

Ketiga perampok yang melihat gaara yang sedang diam langsung mengayunkan senjatanya kearah gaara, gaara sedikit kaget karena diserang secara tiba-tiba.

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Gaara berhasil menahan serangan tersebut dengan pasirnya, tiba-tiba gaara dikejutkan oleh salah satu perampok yang sedang mengayunkan pedangnya kearah belakang gaara.

"jutsu controlling flower: flower wall hard" ucap seseorang, seketika munculah dinding keras yang terbuat dari bunga di belakang gaara.

TRANKK

Senjata milik perampok tersebut terpental kebelakang, perampok tersebut mengumpat kesal Karena serangannya berhasil di tahan.

"Ink Bubble Explosion" ucap seseorang,seketika muncul gelembung besar ke arah perampok tersebut ,perampok tersebut terjebak kedalam gelembung lalu tiba-tiba muncul cairan hitam di dalamnya. Dan seketika gelembung itu pecah dan perampok tersebut menghilang.

"kau baik-baik saja gaara?" Tanya seseorang yang datang secara tiba-tiba di depan gaara yang tak lain adalah utakata. Gaara sedikit kaget melihat utakata, haku dan hinata yang berada di depannya secara tiba-tiba.

"aku baik-baik saja dan terima kasih telah menolongku" ucap gaara.

"ini adalah tugas seorang teman, kita semua akan selalu membantumu disaat kesusahan" ucap utakata, gaara yang mendengar itu seketika tersenyum senang.

"terima kasih semua" ucap gaara, seketika gaara mengalihkan pandangannya kearah musuhnya yang berjumlah tinggal 3 orang lagi. Gaara langsung membuat handseal.

"Sabaku Kyū" ucap gaara, seketika ketiga perampok tersebut diselimuti dengan pasir. Gaara kembali membuat handseal.

"• Sabaku Sōsō " ucap gaara, Setelah menyelemuti ketiga perampok dengan pasir , Gaara langsung meledakan ketiga perampok yang diselimuti pasir hingga hancur.

DHUARRR

"ARGHHHHHHH" teriak ketiga orang perampok tersebut, seketika ketiga tubuh perampok tersebut hancur berkeping-keping, darahpun berceceran dimana-mana. Utakata, haku dan hinata yang melihat itu hanya diam seakan sudah terbiasa melihat adegan pembuhan sadis di depannya.

"kita pulang" ucap utakata. Hinata, haku dan gaarapun mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian keempat orang tersebut menghilang dengan sunsinnya.

.

.

Di desa konoha.

Semua penduduk desa konoha tampak sedang berkumpul di depan gedung hokage. Terdengar beberapa pertanyaan penduduk desa konoha yang bingung kenapa di kumpulkan di depan gedung hokage.

"ada apa yah kami di kumpulakan disini?" Tanya seorang warga kepada warga lainnya.

"entahlah, atau desa konoha akan di serang kembali" jawab seorang warga.

"ini pasti gara-gara bocah monster tersebut, desa kita menjadi tidak aman seharusnya anak itu kita usir atau kita bunuh saja" ucap seorang warga lainnya.

"ya anak itu pembawa sial" ucap warga lainnya. Suasapun menjadi ricuh, tetapi tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita cantik berjalan di atas gedung hokage tersebut, semua warga konohapun seketika menjadi diam tak bersuara. Wanita tersebut diam di atas gedung hokage, di atap gedung hokage sudah ada jiraiya, danzou, penasehat desa dan para petinggi, seketika wanita itu berdehem agar semua penduduk konoha mendengarkannya.

"PENDUDUK KONOHA, SAYA TSUNADE SENJU MULAI DARI SEKARANG AKAN MENJABAT SEBAGAI HOKAGE KELIMA MENGGANTIKAN SANDAIME YANG TELAH TEWAS AKIBAT INVASI BEBERAPA WAKTU LALU, DAN MULAI DETIK INI SAYA SEBAGAI GODAIME HOKAGE AKAN MELINDUNGI KONOHA DENGAN NYAWAKU SENDIRI" ucap tsunade. Dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar sorak-sorak warga menyambut hokage baru di desa konoha. Semua orang di desa konoha tampak senang, tetapi tidak untuk naruto. Naruto yang melihat pidato singkat godaime hokage hanya memasang wajah datarnya, hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit akibat pembicaraan warga sebelumnya.

'membunuhku heh? Sebelum kalian membunuhku aku akan membunuh kalian semua terlebih dahulu' batin naruto. Teman-teman naruto yang melihat naruto tiba-tiba murung segera menghampiri naruto.

"kenapa dengan mu naruto?" Tanya kiba.

"ya ada apa dengamu naruto-kun? Apa kamu sakit?" Tanya ino dan sakura secara bersamaan, inopun menempelkan punggung telapak tangannya ke dahi naruto.

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab naruto sambil berjalan pergi dari kerumunan penduduk konoha tersebut, terlihat teman-temannya yang heran akan sikap naruto.

Jiraiya yang melihat naruto pergi dari kerumunan tersebut segera mengikuti naruto. Naruto berjalan ke apartemennya dengan wajah yang mengisaratkan kemarahan dan matanyapun sudah menjadi mata sharingan dengan 3 tomoe, tetapi naruto merasakan chakra seseorang di belakangnya.

'hn jiraiya sensei, sebaiknya aku harus hati-hati pasti jiraiya sensei ingin menanyakan hal kemarin' batin naruto. Perlahan mata naruto kembali seperti semula.

"naruto" ucap jiraiya yang tiba-tiba berada di depan naruto.

"hn nada apa jiraiya-sensei?" Tanya naruto malas.

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, tapi jangan disini" ucap jiraiya dengan wajah serius. Narutopun hanya mengangguk dan segera mengikuti jiraiya yang berjalan duluan. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya naruto dan jiraiya sampai di pinggir hutan.

"naruto ku dengar kemarin kau bertarung dengan uchiha sasuke?" Tanya jiraiya langsung.

"ya" jawab naruto singkat.

"dan kau menggunakan rasengan untuk melukai temanmu itu?" Tanya jiraiya.

"kau tahu dari mana?" Tanya balik naruto.

"kakashi" jawab jiraiya.

FLASHBACK

Di rumah sakit konoha.

"yo kakashi" sapa jiraiya yang muncul tiba-tiba di jendela ruangan kakashi.

"jiraiya-sama" ucap kakashi tanpa menoleh kearah jiraiya dan masih membaca novel di tangannya.

" ku dengar kemarin kau mencariku ada masalah apa?" Tanya jiraiya dengan wajah serius. Kakashi yang melihat wajah serius dari jiraiya langsung menutup novel di tangannya.

"ini masalah naruto" ucap kakashi.

"ada apa lagi dengan naruto?" Tanya jiraiya.

"dia kemarin bertarung dengan uchiha sasuke di atap rumah sakit sampai uchiha sasuke pingsan, dan kulihat naruto menggunakan rasengan saat bertarung kemarin" ucap kakashi.

"rasengan?" Tanya ragu jiraiya.

"ya jutsu rasengan milik ciptaan yondaime hokage" ucap kakashi.

FLASHBACK END

"naruto,rasengan bukan untuk melukai teman sendiri tetapi untuk melindungi teman" ucap jiraiya. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam tak menjawab.

"aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirmu naruto, bukannya kau ingin menjadi hokage di desa konoha? Kau tidak akan berhasil menjadi hokage tanpa bantuan teman-temanmu. Dan bukankah kau ingin mempunyai teman? Tapi kenapa kau malah melukai temanmu" ucap jiraiya. Naruto yang mendengar itu mengertakan giginya dan setelah itu naruto menghilang dengan sunsinnya.

.

Di sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit.

Sasuke tampak sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, sasuke masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin saat dirinya bertarung dengan naruto.

'kenapa aku bisa kalah dengan naruto? Sial' batin sasuke.

"Cih, tak ku sangka kemarin aku kalah oleh naruto" gumam sasuke, tiba-tiba sasuke merasakan dirinya sedang di awasi oleh beberapa orang. Sasukepun memutuskan pergi dari ruangannya dan pergi ke tempat dimana orang-orang tersebut.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari siapa yang sedang mengawasinya.

SYUUUTT TRANKK

Sasuke menangkis kunai yang tiba-tiba melesat kearahnya, tiba-tiba sasuke merasakan beberapa chakra orang yang berada di sekellingnya.

SYUTTT BRAKK

Sasukepun terikat di batang pohon tersebut dan munculah empat orang di depan sasuke.

"siapa kalian?" Tanya sasuke sambil mencoba lepas dari benang chakra tersebut.

"arghhhh" rintih sasuke saat orang di depannya mempererat benang tersebut membuat sasuke sedikit kesakitan.

"aku adalah bawahan orochimaru-sama" ucap orang berbadan paling besar diantara 3 orang lainnya.

"orochimaru? Siapa dia?" Tanya sasuke.

"dia adalah orang yang memberi tanda kutukan di lehermu, dan orochimaru-sama yakin nanti kau akan pergi ke tempatnya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, apa kau akan pergi ke tempat orochimaru bersama kami?" Tanya salah seorang yang memiliki enam tangan. Sasuke yang mendengar itu menundukan kepalanya.

'mendapat kekuatan? Sepertinya itu tawaran yang bagus. Kalau aku masih tinggal di konoha kekuatanku tidak akan bertambah' batin sasuke.

"aku kasih kau waktu sampai malam, dan kalau kau memutuskan ikut dengan kami, kami akan menunggumu sampai besok" ucap orang tersebut dan seketika keempat orang di depan sasuke menghilang. Ikatan sasukepun terlepas dan sasuke langsung pergi ke rumahnya.

.

.

Malam harinya.

Sasuke yang sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan konoha sekarang sedang berjalan kearah gerbang desa konoha, keadaan desa konoha yang sedang sepi pun memudahkan sasuke agar tidak ada ninja konoha yang mengetahui dirinya akan kabur dari desa. Sasuke melihat dua orang penjaga gerbang yang sedang berjaga.

"hey kau-" ucapan kedua penjaga gerbang itupun terputus saat sasuke dengan cepat memukul tengkuknya hingga pingsan. Sasuke segera melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Dan tak butuh waktu lama sasuke sudah sampai di tempat yang sudah di janjikan tadi oleh keempat orang tadi.

"akhirnya kau datang juga sasuke" sapa orang bertubuh gemuk tersebut kepada sasuke.

"hn, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya sasuke datar. Keempat orang itu hanya menyeringai kearah sasuke dan seketika jirobou mengeluarkan tong dari balik tubuhnya.

"sebelum kita memulai perjalanan, bisa kau masuk ke dalam sini? Kami akan melakukan ritual terlebih dahulu, santai saja ini tidak akan menyakitkan" ucap sakon. Sasuke hanya mendecih tidak suka dan segera sasuke masuk ke dalam tong tersebut. Seketika keempat ninja otogakure tersebut melakukan handseal. Dan setelah itu tabung tersebut tertutup oleh sesuatu, sasuke yang berada di dalamnyapun langsung pingsan.

"cepat kita pergi" ucap sakon, ke tiga orang lainnya langsung mengangguk dan segera berangkat pergi.

.

.

Esok harinya.

Kicauan-kicauan burung-burung sudah terdengar walaupun matahari masih belum ingin menunjukan sinarnya. Naruto yang mendengar kicauan burung di jendela kamarnyapun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Naruto melihat jam di kamarnya dan menunjukan pukul 5 pagi.

Narutopun duduk diatas kasurnya, Nampak naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'hah sial sekarang jiraiya sedang mengawasiku, bagaimana aku kabur dari desa ini tanpa ketahuan jiraiya-sensei?' batin naruto.

"sial" geram naruto.

BRAKK

Naruto memukul dinding kamarnya sekuat tenaga hingga membuat dinding tersebut retak. Narutopun menghiraukan dinding kamarnya yang retak dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa lama narutopun keluar dengan handuk di pinggangnya dan rambut pirangnya yang Nampak basah.

Tok..tok..tok

Naruto mendengar pintu apartemennya di ketuk segera menghampirinya.

SRETT

"yo naruto" sapa shikamaru yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"ada apa shikamaru?" Tanya naruto dengan wajah datar.

"aku ingin memberitahu berita penting kepadamu" ucap shikamaru dengan wajah yang serius.

"cepat katakan" ucap naruto.

"ini tentang sasuke…dia meninggalkan konoha tadi malam" ucap shikamaru. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan membuat shikamaru heran.

"ada yang lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya naruto.

"ya, kita akan melakukan misi untuk membawa pulang sasuke. Dan sekarang kau pakai bajumu, aku akan menunggumu di sini" ucap shikamaru.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis dan segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

'akhirnya aku bisa pergi dari desa ini tanpa dicurigai jiraiya dan tak ku sangka uchiha sasuke pergi dari konoha' batin naruto.

Narutopun memakai baju bewarna hitam dengan lambang clan uzumaki di belakangya, celana pendek putih dan jaket berwarna hitam dengan lambang clan uzumaki di belakangnya. Dan yang berbeda dari biasanya sekarang hitai ate konoha miliknya sekarang di pakai di kepalanya.

Naruto segera menghampiri shikamaru yang sejak tadi menunggunya.

"kita ke gerbang desa konoha, disana sudah ada beberapa ninja yang seangkatan kita yang sudah menunggu kedatangan kita" ucap shikamaru,naruto hanya mengangguk dan seketika shikamaru dan naruto langsung pergi.

Akhrinya naruto sampai di depan gerbang desa konoha terlihat disana ada teman seangkatannya seperti neji, rock lee, shino, kiba,chouji.

"kenapa kau lama sekali shikamaru?" Tanya kiba.

"tanyakan saja pada naruto" jawab shikamaru. Seketika kiba melirik kearah naruto, naruto yang melihat itu menghela nafas.

"tadi aku sedang mandi jadi agak lama" ucap naruto dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"karena kalian semua sudah terkumpul mari kita berangkat, dan sebelum berangkat aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian…." Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya dan menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

"walaupun aku tidak terlalu suka dengan sifat sasuke yang angkuh, dia tetap saja ninja dari konoha dan dia juga merupakan teman kita, karena itu kita harus membawanya kembali ke desa konoha" lanjut shikamaru. Nampak rockie 12 kagum akan perkataan shikamaru barusan.

"yah kita akan membawa dia kembali" ucap kiba.

"yah kita semua pasti berhasil membawa sasuke ke konoha" ucap lee.

Dan mereka semua pun langsung berangkat pergi.

.

.

Di perjalanan tampak keadaan hening, tidak ada yang memualai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Tapi tiba-tiba shino merasakan chakra seseorang.

"shikamaru" ucap shino. Seketika semua orang berhenti setelah shino memanggil shikamaru.

"seranggaku merasakan chakra ninja di depan kita" ucap shino.

"berapa orang?" Tanya shikamaru.

"4 orang" jawab shino. Shikamaru langsung mengangguk dan seketika terlihat shikamaru tampak sedang berpikir.

"apa mereka tau tentang keberadaan kita?" Tanya shikamaru.

"sepertinya mereka tidak mengetahui" jawab shino.

"baiklah, kita harus berhati-hati kemungkinan mereka adalah musuh" ucap shikamaru.

Mereka semuapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Di depan shikamru dkk, terlihat sakon, tayuya, kidomaru dan jirobou sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon.

"aku merasakan chakra di belakang kita dan kemungkinan mereka adalah ninja konoha" ucap kidomaru.

"ya sepertinya mereka ingin membawa sasuke kembali" ucap tayuya.

SREKK SREKK

"sepertinya mereka sudah sampai" ucap sakon sambil menyeringai.

"yah aku juga sudah memasang perangkap di daerah sini" ucap kidomaru.

"sebaiknya kita pura-pura tidak mengetahui mereka" ucap tayuya, mereka bertiga pun mengangguk mendengar usulan tayuya.

Di tempat shikamaru dkk.

Shikamaru tampak sedang berkosentrasi memikirkan rencana untuk melakukan penyerangan dan akhirnya shikamaru mendapatkan cara yang tepat.

"kalian semua berkumpul" ucap shikamaru dengan nada pelan, mereka semua langsung mendekat kearah shikamaru dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh musuh di depannya. Setelah semua terkumpul shikamaru menjelaskan rencannya kepada teman-temannya.

"kita mulai" ucap shikamaru.

SYUTTT

Bayangan shikamarupun memanjang kearah tayuya, sakon, jirobou dan kidomaru dengan cepat.

Tayuya, kidomaru, jirobou dan sakon yang sudah tahu kalau mereka sedang di awasi dengan mudah menghindar. Shikamaru yang gagal mengikat keempat orang di depannya hanya mendecak kesal.

"sial, kiba, shino, chouji, naruto serang mereka" perintah shikamaru. Keempat orang yang di perintah shikamaru mengangguk dan segera berlari kearah 4 orang di depannya.

"nikudan sensha"

"Kikaicho no Jutsu"

"gaatsuga"

"rasengan"

DHUARRR

Ledakan besarpun terdengar di tengah hutan tersebut.

"apa kita berhasil? Neji coba kau lihat" ucap shikamaru. Neji yang mendengar perintah shikamaru seketika mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"byakugan"

Nejipun melihat kearah ledakan tadi dan memastikan apa mereka berhasil membunuh lawannya atau tidak.

"kau kira kami akan kalah dengan bocah seperti kalian, jangan bercanda" ucap kidomaru.

Shikamaru dkk pun melihat ke belakang dan mereka membelalakan matanya kaget keculai shino dan naruto yang memasang wajah biasa saja.

"b-bagaimana kau bis-"" bisa lolos dari serangan itu? Itu sangat mudah bagi kami" potong sakon dengan seringainya.

"sialan kau" geram kiba tidak terima karena serangannya tidak mengenai keempat orang tersebut.

'cih, sombong sekali orang itu, kalau aku sedang tidak bersama ninja konoha lainnya, aku akan mengalahkan mereka semua dengan mudah' batin naruto sambil menggertakan giginya.

Kiba yang masih tidak terima segera berlari kearah keempat ninja otogakure tersebut.

"hey kiba, jangan gegabah" ucap shikamaru. Kiba masih saja berlari kearah keempat ninja otogkure tersebut.

"gatsuuga"

Kibapun seketika menyerang ninja otogakure tersebut, jirobou yang melihat itu segera membuat handseal.

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi" ucap jirobou. Seketika di depan jirobou muncul dinding tanah.

BOOM

Jutsu kibapun dapat di tahan oleh dinding tanah buatan jirobou, jirobou yang melihat shikamaru dkk yang sedang lengah segera membuat handseal kembali.

"Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu"

Seketika muncul tanah yang mengelilingi shikamaru dkk seperti penjara tanah, shikamaru yang kaget tidak sempat keluar dari penjara tersebut. Jirobou yang melihat itu menyeringai.

"kalian boleh pergi duluan, aku ingin memulihkan chakraku" ucap jirobou kepada tayuya, sakon dan kidomaru.

"terserah kau saja, tapi kau harus cepat menyusul kami" ucap tayuya, dan seketika ketiga ninja otogakure tersebut pergi sambil membawa sasuke yang berada di dalam gentong. Jiroboupun mendekati penjara tanah yang dibuatnya, jirobou dengan segera menempelkan kedua tangannya di penjara tanah tersebut dan perlahan menyerap chakra shikamaru dkk yang berada didalamnya.

Di dalam penjara tanah buatan jirobou, shikamaru tampak sedang berpikir agar bisa keluar dari penjara tanah tersebut. Kiba yang masih kesal segera menyerang penjara tanah tersebut.

"gatsuuga"

DHUARRR

Penjara tersebut mengalami kerusakan akibat kiba tetapi perlahan penjara tanah tersebut kembali seperti semula.

"cih sial" ucap kiba geram saat penjara tanah tersebut kembali seperti semula. Shikamaru yang melihat itu memandang heran kearah penjara tanah yang utuh kembali seperti semula.

'ada apa ini,kenapa dinding penjara tanah ini bisa kembali seperti semula? Ini aneh' batin shikamaru.

"gatsuuga" ucap kiba.

DHUARR DHUARR DHUARR DHUARRR

"percuma saja bocah, kalian tidak akan bisa keluar" ucap jirobou sombong.

Perlahan penjara tanah tersebut kembali utuh walaupun kiba telah menyerangnya secara membabi buta. Shikamarupun memperhatikan bekas serangan kiba di segala arah.

'kenapa serangan kiba yang di belakang agak lama kembali seperti semulanya?' batin shikamaru.

"hah..hah..hah kenapa chakraku seperti akan habis?" Tanya chouji sambil mengatur nafasnya. Semua temannyapun tidak jauh dengan chouji, mereka juga sedang mengatur nafasnya seperti kelelahan.

"kenapa aku merasa sangat kelelahan?" Tanya kiba.

"neji aktifkan byukuganmu dan lihat daerah sekitar sini" ucap shikamaru.

"byakugan" ucap neji. Neji segera melihat kesegala penjuru penjara tanah tersebut.

"sial ternyata chakra kita sedang di serap oleh salah satu ninja otogakure di luar" ucap neji. Naruto merasa jengah karena chakranya di serap oleh seseorang.

"kalian semua tutup mata kalian sekarang" perintah naruto dengan nada dingin.

"apa yang kau-" " cepat tutup mata kalian sekarang" potong naruto. Mereka semua hanya bisa menuruti perintah naruto dan seketika mereka menutup matanya. Naruto yang melihat itupun menutup matanya sebentar dan setelah beberapa detik naruto kembali membuka matanya, mata naruto telah berubah menjadi rinnegan.

"shinra tensei" ucap naruto sambil mengadahkan tangannya kearah depan.

DHUARRRRR brukkk

"Argghhhhhhh"

Seketika penjara tersebut hancur seketika oleh jutsu naruto, jirobou yang kaget terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya. Mata naruto perlahan berubah kembali seperti semula, shikamaru dkk yang kaget setelah mendengar ledakan yang cukup kuat di depannya dengan segera membuka matanya secara bersama-sama. Dan mereka semua membelalakan matanya melihat penjara tanah yang barusan masih mengurung mereka sekarang sudah hancur seketika.

"a-ada apa ini?" Tanya shikamaru tergagap.

"bagaimana kau bisa menghancurkannya naruto?" Tanya neji dan shino.

'saat aku menutup mataku, serangga-seranggku merasakan tekanan chakra naruto menjadi sangat besar dan kuat, ada apa sebenarnya dengan naruto?' batin shino.

"hn" jawab naruto singkat dengan nada dingin.

"ugh sialan kau bocah" rintih jirobou sambil mencoba berdiri di atas reruntuhan kayu, sontak shikamaru dkk menolah kearah jirobou yang sedang mencoba berdiri.

"bagaimana kau bisa merusak penjara tanah ku?" Tanya jirobou.

"apa itu penting?" Tanya balik naruto dengan tatapan tajam kearah jirobou. Jirobou yang mendengar itu mendecih kesal dan seketika membuat handseal.

"Doton: Doryō Dango" ucap jirobou.

Seketika jirobou mengangkat tanah yang di pijaknya dan melemparkan gumpalan tanah tersebut kearah shikamaru dkk. Naruto langsung membuat handseal saat jirobou melemparkan gumpalan tanah itu.

"fuuton: tase No kaze" ucap naruto. Seketika muncul dinding angin di hadapan naruto.

DHUARR

Gumpalan tanah yang di lemparkan jiroboupun hancur seketika saat menghantam dinding angin buatan naruto.

"kalian semua pergilah biar aku yang akan menahannya" ucap chouji. Shikamaru tampak kaget akan perkataan chouji barusan.

"apa kau yakin?" Tanya shikamaru ragu.

"ya aku yakin, sekarang pergilah dan bawa sasuke kembali" jawab chouji.

"ya aku akan membawa sasuke dan berjanjilah kau akan menyusul kami" ucap shikamaru.

"aku janji, shikamaru" jawab chouji.

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya pun pergi dari tempat tersebut, sekarang disana hanya ada jirobou dan chouji.

"kau pasti orang yang paling lemah di tim mu sehingga mereka meninggalkanmu disini" ucap jirobou meremehkan.

"akan ku buktikan padamu kalau aku bukan orang yang lemah" jawab chouji.

.

.

Di sebuah markas akatsuki.

Itachi sedang berjalan kedalam markas akatsuki, di dalam markas sudah terkumpul semua anggota akatsuki dan sang ketua.

"itachi, bagaimana? Dan mana kisame?" Tanya sang ketua dengan nada dinginnya.

"aku gagal membawa uzumaki naruto dan kisame telah tewas di bunuh oleh anak itu" jawab itachi dengan wajah datarnya.

"ternyata si hiu itu mudah sekali di kalahkan oleh seorang bocah" ucap seorang pria pirang,deidara.

"tak ku sangka bocah tersebut sangat kuat" ucap sang ketua.

"zetsu, pantau kembali bocah yang bernama uzumaki naruto tersebut dan setelah kau tahu dimana dia, kasih tau kami, aku akan mengirimkan beberapa orang anggota kesana dan kalau perlu…aku yang akan turun tangan" ucap ketua tersebut dengan nada dinginnya. Seketika zetsu pun masuk kedalam tanah.

'sepertinya aku harus melaporkan berita ini ke naruto-sama' batin itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Bagaimana pendapat tentang chapter 13 nya? Membosankan gak minna?

Maaf yah minna kalau aku agak lama publishnya, soalnya sebentar lagi akan UAS jadi aku agak sibuk.

Kalau ada pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakan, reviews saja nanti aku akan balas di chapter selanjutnya.

RnR yah minna please..

Dan tunggu kelanjutannya minna yah…


	14. Chapter 14

**Dark Uzumaki Naruto**

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi. Dan ini fic pertamaku.

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : berantakan,gak jelas,OOC,alur kecepetan(maybe),typo(maybe)DLL.

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR DAN PADA PARA PEMBACA YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU DAN MEREVIEWS.

Dan minna do'akan yah semoga ff ini reviewsnya bisa 1000.

Aku akan usahakan setiap chapternya tidak membosankan.

Balasan reviews:

**anggraxl :**

Naruto baka luluh ga hatinya , pas ketemu sama orang tua nya ? **itu masih rahasia author.**

**Kurogane Namikaze Dragneel :**

Disini gaara keluar dr suna, dan berarti dia g jadi kazekage. Kalo gitu yg jadi godaime hokage siapa...? **maksud kamu godaime kazekage? Yang masih jadi kazekage ayahnya Gaara. Godaime Hokage itu kan Tsunade.**

Dan di sini juga naruto bikin organisasi buat ngelawan negara elemental, sama kayak akatsuki.

Apa nanti akatsuki pada gabung ke organisasi naruto..? **itu masih rahasia, kalau di kasih tahunkan jadi gak seru lagi.**

**Guest :**

Cerita yg kereeen,, apakah kakashi akan bertarung lwan naruto dan kapan kakashi tau tentang kekuatan naruto? **Mungkin, tapi ini baru kemungkinan yah.**

** :**

Apakah sasuke nanti akan ikut menjadi tim naruto? **Tidak akan.**

**gilbert. :**

Gan Chapter Nya Sampai Berapa Gam ? **entahlah.**

**Tatank no Kitsune :**

apakah nanti naruto melawan pain**? Kemungkinan yah, tapi ini baru mungkin.**

**krama69 :**

apakah nanti naruto akan membunuh orochimaru**? Iyah, nanti Naruto akan bertarung melawan Orchimaru dan membunuhnya.**

**Guest :**

apa nanti sasuke dan naruto akan bertarung dilembah akhir?** Iyah itu pasti.**

**AndiBhayangkara :**

Siapa Yg jadi rival naruto?sasuke? **yap benar, rival Naruto itu Sasuke, tapi nanti keluar musuh terberat Naruto tapi bukan Sasuke.**

**Hana 'Meida' Namikaze :**

Itachi akan ketauan gak kalau dia membantu Naruto?** Itu masih rahasia Author.**

**Naminamifrid :**

Fic ini banyak adegan berdarah. Senpai suka sama adegan berdara-darah? **Ya, aku suka adegan yang berdarah-darah dari ff, tapi kalau di dunia nyata mah enggak.**

Utakata wakil ketunya?** Yap benar.**

**El bany blueblack :**

anggota akatsuki nya di bkin kuat thor Biar seru dan naruto jka brtarung di buat kalah sekali*, dan di buat kuat nya pelan* aja seiring brtambah nya umur/remaja/dewasa?** Anggota akatsuki pasti akan di buat kuat, kalau akatsuki lemah tidak seru. Naruto juga bertarung lawan 2 orang sudah pingsan apalagi kalao 3 orang akatsuki pasti Naruto kalah dan buat sarannya makasih.**

**Yasashi-kun :**

Ini ada gabungan dgn chara yg di Movie ya?** Mungkin tidak.**

**Naru-kun93. :**

Berarti habis bertarung dengan sasuke,naruto yang pergi ya ?** aku kasih sedikit bocoran ceritanya, yang pergi naruto bukan Sasuke.**

Berarti sasuke tetep di konoha donk atau dia juga ikut pergi ?** yang ini masih rahasia di tunggu ajah chapter depan mungkin akan ketahuan Sasuke ikut atau enggaknya.**

**DAN MAAF AGAK LAMA UPDATENYA KARENA AKU lagi UAS, JADI MAAF YAH MINNA.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS BUAT : Akira no Rinnegan, namikaze loco, bayux666, monkey D nico, m. , Hadinamikaze, DarkYami Kugamawa, DarkYami Kugamawa, Naru-kun93, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Amaterasu, Nyuga totong, Uchiha dant57, oni, Namikaze wahyu, yami uzumaki namikaze, Aryif VL, Hana 'Meida' Namikaze, Kazekage Golief Saputra , kun-cici naru, Naru-kun93. Yasashi-kun,El bany blueblack,Naminamifrid ,Hana 'Meida' Namikaze ,AndiBhayangkara,Guest,krama69,Tatank no Kitsune gilbert. , ,Kurogane Namikaze Dragneel,anggraxl dan masih banyak lagi (maaf ada yang belum ketulis karena banyak banget).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR PLEASE MINNA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau pasti orang yang paling lemah di tim mu sehingga mereka meninggalkanmu disini." ucap Jirobou meremehkan.

"akan ku buktikan padamu kalau aku bukan orang yang lemah." jawab Chouji.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Chouji barusan, Jirobou mendecih tidak suka.

"akan ku buktikan kalau kau memang lemah."

Jirobou seketika langung berlari kearah Chouji dengan cepat, Jirobou menyerang Chouji dengan taijutsunya. Chouji cukup kesulitan menahan serangan Jirobou yang cepat. Jirobou yang melihat celah langsung menghantamkan tinjunya di wajah Chouji.

DHUAGHHH BRAKK

"arghhh" Chouji seketika terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak pohon-phon di belakangnya. Jirobou yang melihat Chouji tampak kesakitan tersenyum sadis.

"sudah ku katakan kau lemah, dasar bocah gemuk."

Seketika Chouji membulatkan matanya dan langsung menatap tajam kearah Jirobou. Jirobou yang di tatap oleh Chouji hanya memasang wajah cueknya. Seketika Chouji berdiri dan membuat handseal.

"nikudan sensha"

Choujipun mengubah tubuhnya menjadi seperti bola dan seketika Chouji berputar dengan cepat kearah Jirobou. Jirobou yang melihat itu hanya memandang datar dan mengadahkan tangannya kearah Chouji yang sedang berputar kearahnya.

BRAKKKK

Serangan Choujipun dapat di tahan dengan mudah oleh Jirobu dengan kedua tangannya, dan Jirobou langsung membantingkan tubuh Chouji ke pohon di di depannya.

"arggghh" rintih Chouji, Chouj seketikai menyeka darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

'Shikamaru, tampaknya aku tidak berjanji untuk menyusulmu.' batin Chouji.

Jirobou mendekati Chouji yang masih tergeletak di tanah dan seketika Jirobou mencekik Chouji dengan erat.

"argghh" rintih Chouji, Chouji tampak berusaha melawan agar dirinya bisa bebas dari Jirobou, Jirobou yang melihat itu semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada leher Chouji dan langsung menghantamkan tinjunya dengan kuat kearah wajah Chouji.

DHUAGHHH BRAKK

"Argghhhhh" Chouji terlempar kebelakang dan menubruk pohon besar di belakangnya. Tampak Chouji sangat kesakitan di seluruh tubuhnya. Seketika Chouji mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku celananya dan Choujipun mengeluarkan 3 pil yang berbeda-beda.

'maaf ayah, sepertinya aku harus memakan pil terlarang ini' batin Chouji.

Chouji mengambil pil berwarna hijau, tampak Chouji ragu-ragu untuk memakannya dan akhirnya Chouji memakan pil hijau tersebut. Perlahan Chouji berdiri kembali dan menatap tajam Jirobou.

"tampaknya kau memakan sesuatu gendut, tapi tak masalah kau tak akan menang melawanku." ucap Jirobou sombong. Chouji yang mendengar itu langsung berlari kearah Jirobou, Chouji menyerang Jirobou menggunakan teknik taijutsu. Jirobou yang merasakan perbedaan kekuatan setelah Chouji memakan pil tersebut tampak kewalahan. Jirobou tidak mau kalah, ia langsung mengayunkan tinjunya kearah perut Chouji akan tetapi Chouji dapat menahannya dengan mudah. Seketika Chouji membantingkan tubuh Jirobou sekuat tenaga pada tanah.

BLARRR

Choujipun berhasil membanting tubuh besar Jirobou sekuat tenaga, dan membuat kawah yang cukup besar .

"arghhh, sialan kau" Jirobu kembali bangkit walaupun tubuhnya kesakitan akibat barusan, Chouji yang melihat Jirobou yang mencoba berdiri kembali lanngsung membuat handseal.

"nikudan sensha"

Tubuh Choujipun berubah menjadi bola dan seketika berputar dengan cepat kearah Jirobou. Jirobou yang melihat jutsu itu lagi hanya memandang remeh dan mencoba menahan serangan tersebut sama seperti serangan Chouji pertama. Jirobou membulatkan matanya saat serangan tersebut tidak berhasil di tahan olehnya.

BRAKKKK

Tubuh Jirobupun terlempar dan menabrak beberapa pohon di belakangnya sampai hancur. Tampak Jirobu sangat kesakitan akibat serangan Chouji barusan.

"heh bocah gendut, apa itu yang kau sebut dengan serangan?" Tanya Jirobou dengan nada mengejek, seketika tanda kutukan yang berada di tubuh Jirobou menjadi menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Chouji yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya kaget karena tiba-tiba tubuh lawannya di selimuti oleh garis-garis aneh.

'apa itu?' batin Chouji.

Seketika Jirobou berdiri kembali dan langsung melesat kearah Chouji yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jirobou mengayunkan tinjunya kearah Chouji tetapi chouji dapat menahannya walaupun tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah akibat menahan pukulan dari Jirobou tersebut.

'kekuatannya menjadi tambah besar dari yang sebelumnya' batin Chouji.

Chouji langsung berlari kearah Jirobou dan berniat menyerangnya.

"bubun baika no jutsu"

Seketika tangan kanan Chouji membesar dan Chouji langsung mengarahkan tangannya kearah Jirobou.

Alangkah terkejutnya Chouji saat Jirobu dapat menahan serangannya dengan mudah, tak berlangsung lama Jirobou menarik tubuh Chouji kearahnya dan seketika Jirobou mengayunkan pukulan tepat di perutnya.

DHUAGHHHH

"arghhhhh" tubuh Choujipun terlempar akibat serangan Jirobou barusan. Jirobou dengan cepat berlari kearah Chouji dan seketika Jirobou memegang kerah baju Chouji dengan kuat. Chouji yang masih dalam keadaan kesakitan tampak tidak melakukan pemberontakan. Jirobou yang melihat itu menyeringai sadis kearah Chouji. Seketika Jirobou menendang tubuh Chouji dengan sekuat tenaga.

DHUAGGGG BRAKK BRAKK

"argghhhhhh" tubuh Chouji terlempar jauh kebelakang dan merubuhkan beberapa pohn dibelakangnya. Chouji tampak sangat kesakitan akibat tendangan Jirobou barusan, tenaganyapun sudah habis.

'sebaiknya aku memakan pil kuning itu' batin Chouji.

Chouji mengambil tempat pil di dalam sakunya dan setelah itu Chouji mengambil pil kuning dan langsung memakannya. Jirobu mendekati Chouji yang masih tergeletak di atas tanah. Jirobou lalu mencoba menendang Chouji, tapi tiba-tiba tendangan tersebut dapat di tahan oleh Chouji. Jirobou cukup kaget karena Chouji belum tewas. Chouji memegang kaki Jirobou dan seketika Chouji melemparkan tubuh Jirobou keatas. Chouji segera berdiri dan setelah itu Chouji langsung menendang tubuh Jirobou yang masih berada di udara denga kuat.

DHUAGGGGHHH BRAKKKK

Tubuh Jirobou terhempas kebelakang akibat tendangan Chouji barusan. Chouji berlari kearah Jirobou yang masih tergeletak di tanah akibat serangannya barusan. Chouji langsung menghantamkan pukulannya kearah wajah Jirobou dengan sekuat tenaga dan menimbulkan luka memar di wajah Jirobou. Seketika Jirobou mencoba bangun kembali dengan sekuat tenaga. Chouji mundur beberapa langkah. Seketika Chouji mengeluarkan kunai-kunai yang sudah ada talinya dan melilitkan kunai-kunai tersebut kebadannya. Chouji langsung membuat handseal.

"nikudan hari sensha"

Chouji mengubah tubuh menjadi bola yang di sekelilingya sudah ada kunai-kunai dan seketika Chouji berputar dengan cepat kearah Jirobou. Jirobou yang melihat itu dengan segera membuat handseal.

" Doton: Doroku Gaeshi"

Seketika muncul dinding tanah di depan Jirobou untunk menahan serangan Chouji, tapi sayang serangan Chouji berhasil menembus dinding tanah milik Jirobou tersebut.

BLARRR

Choujipun berhasil menyerang Jirobou dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya terluka akibat serangannya barusan.

"hah..hah..hah ..siapa yang lemah sekarang?" Tanya Chouji sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Jangan senang dulu, akan kutunjukan kekuatanku padamu." Jawab Jirobou, seketika tanda kutukan tersebut semakin banyak dan akhirnya Jirboupun berubah. Chouji membulatkan matanya tidak percaya atas pemandangan di depannya.

'rambutnya menjadi panjang, kulit berwarna merah, dan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan' batin Chouji.

Jirbou langsung berdiri dan melesat kearah Chouji yang masih diam.

"Rakanken"

Jirobou langsung menyerang Chouji dengan pukulan dan tendangannya yang kuat, tampak Chouji sudah sangat kewalahan akibat kekuatan Jirobou meningkat drastis. Jirobou yang melihat Chouji sedang lengah langsung menghantamkan pukulan dan tendangannya ke wajah dan perut Chouji.

DHUAGHHHH

Chouji terlempar kebelakang akibat serangan Jirobou barusan, tampak Chouji sudah sangat kesakitan dan sangat kelelahan.

"uhuk..uhuk" Choujipun terbatuk mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya.

Jirobou perlahan mendekati Chouji yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya.

"sudah kubilang jangan berlagak sok kuat gendut." ucap Jirobou sambil menendang tubuh Chouji.

"arghhhh" rintih Chouji.

"kau tahu mengapa bocah nanas itu meninggalkanmu? Karena mereka tidak membutuhkan bocah gendut dan lemah sepertimu…" ucap Jirobou. Jirobou kembali mendeketi Chouji yang masih tergeletak.

"..kau hanya badut di kelompokmu, dan bocah nanas itu juga tidak peduli denganmu." Lanjut Jirobou. Jiroboupun menginjak kepala Chouji dengan kuat.

"arghhh" rintih Chouji kesakitan akibat kepalanya diinjak oleh Jirobou.

"anak berkepala nanas itu tidak berguna karena memasukanmu dalam kelompoknya." Ucap Jirobou.

Chouji hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Jirobou barusan.

'apa aku benar telah menyusahkan Shikamaru selama ini?' batin Chouji.

Chouji mengambil pil merah dalam sakunya dan dengan ragu-ragu Chouji memakan pil merah itu.

'Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Neji dan yang lainnya maafkan aku, sepertinya aku tidak akan menyusul kalian.' Batin Chouji.

Seketika Chouji menggenggam kaki Jirobou yang menginjak kepalanya dan Chouji langsung membantingnya ke tanah.

BLARR

"argggghh" Jiroboupun kaget karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba di banting oleh Chouji.

"b-bagaimana bisa kau?" Tanya Jirobou kepada Chouji.

"kau boleh menghinaku, kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan gendut tapi kau jangan pernah MENGHINA TEMANKU" ucap Chouji dan seketika tumbuh sayap berwarna biru di punggungnya dan tubuhnya langsung menjadi kurus. Chouji langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Jirobou.

DHUAGHHHH

Jirobou terpental akibat pukulan yang di layangkan kearahnnya oleh Chouji, Chouji langsung melesat kembali kearah Jirobou dan memukul telak wajahnya.

BLARRR

Jiroboupun menubruk beberapa pohon hingga rubuh, perlahan Jirobou berdiri kembali dan langsung membuat handseal.

"Doton: Doryō Dango"

Seketika Jirobou mengangkat gumpalan tanah berskala besar dan melemparkannya ke arah Chouji. Chouji yang melihat itu langsung membuat Handseal.

"bubun baika no jutsu"

Seketika Tangan Chouji membesar dan Chouji langsung mengarahkan kearah gumpalan tanah yang sedang mengarah kearahnya.

DHUAARRRRR

Gumpalan tanah tersebut itu hancur seketika oleh Chouji, tak ingin membuang waktu Chouji langsung melesat kearah Jirobou dan mengayunkan pukulannya ke perut Jirbou.

DHUAGHHHH

Jirobou terpental kebelakang setelah terkena pukulan dari Chouji, Jiroboupun tergeletak ditanah dengan nafas yang memburu. Chouji langsung mendekati Jirobu yang sudah kelelahan dan Chouji langsung mencengkram kerah baju Jirobou.

"kau telah menghinaku dari tadi tapi aku masih saja diam tetapi saat kau menghina salah satu temanku aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." ucap Chouji dengan tatapan tajam kearah Jirobou.

"chodan bakugeki"

Seketika tangan Chouji di selimuti Chakra berwarna biru dan dengan sekuat tenaga Chouji menghantamkan pukulan yang sangat kuat kearah Jirobou.

DHUARRRRRRRR

Seketika terbentuk kawah yang besar di tempat tersebut, Jiroboupun tewas seketika akibat pukulan super Chouji. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Chouji berjalan ke sebuah pohon di depannya. Dan akhirnya Chouji duduk di bawah pohon tersebut.

"Shikamaru dan teman-teman yang lain, maafkan aku tidak bisa menyusul kalian dan Shikamaru berjanjilah misi ini harus berhasil."

Perlahan kesadaran Chouji mulai mneghilang, pandangannya mulai mengabur .

"terima kasih atas semuanya, Shikamaru"

Dan seketika mata Choujipun tertutup setelah mengucapkan itu.

.

.

.

Di Tempat Shikamaru

"cepat Shikamaru, kita sudah terlalu jauh dari ninja Oto yang membawa Sasuke tersebut." Ucap Kiba sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di salah satu pohon.

"iya, aku Cuma menandai jalur yang sudah di lewati kita agar Chouji bisa menyusul kita." jawab Shikamaru.

DEG TRANK

'kenapa ini? Kenapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Chouji?' batin Shikamaru.

"-maru, Shikamaru" ucap Kiba.

"ya ada apa, kiba?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"ada apa denganmu Shikamaru? Kenapa kau menjatuhkan kunai mu secara tiba-tiba?" Tanya Kiba.

"kunai tersebut terlepas dari genggamanku, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" Jawab Shikamaru.

Kiba dan yang lainnyapun mengangguk, dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'Chouji semoga kau baik-baik saja dan segera menyusul kami' batin Shikamaru.

di perjalanan tidak ada yang ingin memecah keheningan yang terjadi, semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Tapi tiba-tiba Neji melihat sesuatu di depannya.

"awas kalian semua" ucap Neji kepada teman-temannya.

"Ada apa ne-"

ZWUSHHHH TRANKK

"kaiten" ucap Neji, dan seketika panah yang entah muncul dari mana terlempar ke belakang.  
"kalian semua berhati-hatilah, musuh ada di depan kita" ucap Neji, semua temannya mengangguk seketika.

"wah wah tak kusangka serangan ku bisa meleset." ucap seorang di atas pohon tersebut sambil menyeringai. "apakah kalian bisa menahan seranganku kali ini?" ucap orang tersebut seketika melesatkan beberapa anak panah kearah Shikamaru dkk.

"kaiten" ucap Neji, seketika lingkaran biru muncul mengelilingi neji.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Nejipun berhasil menahan serangan dari orang misterius tersebut. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya seketika membentuk formasi bertarung.

"keluar kau" ucap Kiba geram karena musuhnya tidak menampakan dirinya. Tiba-tiba orang tersebut turun dari atas pohn tersebut, Kiba dan yang lainnya kecuali Naruto, Neji dan Shino. Orang tersebut memilik 6 tangan dan 3 mata.

'apa ini benar manusia? oRang ini menyeramkan ' batin Kiba.

"hebat juga kau bisa menahan seranganku bocah, dan- oh ternyata ada seorang clan Hyuga ternyata" ucap kidomaru sambil menatap Neji.

"kalian semua pergilah, sepertinya Cuma aku yang bisa melawan orang ini" ucap Neji datar.

"apa kau yakin Neji?" Tanya Shikamaru ragu. 

"ya aku yakin dan Cuma aku yang bisa menahan orang ini, cepatlah sebelum mereka semua terlalu jauh dari kita" jawab Neji, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya menatap sebentar Neji, seketika mereka semua mengangguk dan segera pergi.

"berjanjilah kau akan menyusul kami, Neji" ucap Shikamaru, Neji yang mendengar itu menoleh kearah Shikamaru dan mengangguk.

Setelah itu Neji dan Kidomaru terlibat dalam pertarungan yang sangat sengit, walaupun Neji sangat kewalahan melawan Kidomaru, tetapi akhirnya Neji menang melawan Kidomaru. tubuh Neji penuh dengan luka, dan Nejipun seketika ambruk di tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

"kemana Jirobou dan Kidomaru?" Tanya sakon kepada Tayuya.

"si gendut itu memang suka menyusahkan kita, dan Kidomaru aku tak tahu." Jawab Tayuya.

"sial, aku sudah lelah membawa tong ini, kita istirahat sebentar disini Tayuya." Ucap Sakon, Tayuya dan Sakon seketika berhenti di bawah pohon besar.

"tsk,kalau si gendut itu sudah sampai di markas terlebih dahulu, akan ku bunuh dia." Ucap Tayuya. Tayuya dan Sakonpun beristirahat di bawah pohn besar tersebut.

Di tempat Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, sekarang musuh sedang istirahat di depan kita dan tampaknya mereka tidak tahu kalau kita mengikuti mereka." Ucap Shino.

"bagus, aku akan merencanakan rencananya terlebih dahulu" ucap Shikamaru, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Shikamarupun langsung berpikir untuk memikirkan cara yang tepat mengalahkan musuhnya.

"aku sudah mempunyai rencana, akan ku jelaskan di perjalanan rencananya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil bergegas pergi, seketika Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba dan Naruto pun mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Shikamaru.

Shikamarupun menjelaskan rencananya pada teman-temannya dengan rinci.  
"apa kalian semua mengerti?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"kami mengerti." Jawab Kiba dan Lee secara bersamaan. Shikamaru dan yang lainnyapun mempercepat langkahnya.

'itu mereka.' Batin Shikamaru. Shikamaru memberi tanda-tanda ke pada teman-teman untuk melakukan rencananya, merekapun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"kagemane no jutsu" gumam Shikamaru, dan seketika bayangan Shikamaru memanjang kearah Sakon dan Tayuya dengan cepat. Dan bayangan Shikamarupun berhasil mengenain Tayuya dan Sakon.

"berhasil, kalian semua sekarang." Ucap Shikamaru, keempat temannya pun langsung melompat kearah Tayuya dan Sakon yang tidak bisa bergerak akibat jutsu Shikamaru.

"Konoha daisenpu"

"Gatsūga"

"Kikaicho no Jutsu"

"rasengan"

DHUARRRRRRR

Tanah di tempat tersebut pun hancur dan membentuk jurang yang dalam, Sakon dan Kiba bersama Lee pun jatuh secara bersamaan ke dalam jurang tersebut.

"KIBA, LEE." Teriak Shikamaru saat melihat temannya jatuh ke dalam jurang bersama satu lawannya, Shikamaru berniat akan mengejar Kiba dan Lee tapi Shino menahannya.

"Shikamaru hentikan, kau akan mati bila kau lompat ke dalam jurang tersebut." Ucap Shino, Shikamaru tampak menunduk mendengar perkataan Shino barusan.

"tapi Shin-" " ku tahu kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka tapi pikirkan keadaanmu Shikamaru dan yakinkan dalam hatimu mereka berdua pasti selamat" potong Shino. 

"arigatou Shino." Ucap Shikamaru, seketika Shikamaru teringat sesuatu.

"Naruto cepat ambil tong itu." Ucap Shikamaru, tanpa melihat Shikamaru Naruto langsung pergi mengambil tong yang di dalamnya ada Sasuke. Tayuya yang melihat itu segera berlari kearah Naruto, Shikamaru yang melihat itu langsung membuat Handseal.

"kagemane no jutsu." Ucap Shikamaru, seketika bayangan Shikamaru memanjang kearah Tayuya dengan cepat, dan akhirnya jutsu Shikamaru berhasil mengenai Tayuya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"sialan kau, brengsek." Geram Tayuya saat tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakan. Akan tetapi Naruto merasakan Chakra orang lain yang berada di atasnya.

SYUUUTTT TRANK

Naruto berhasil menahan kunai dari salah seorang ninja yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kimimaro kenapa kau berada di sini?" Tanya Tayuya tak percaya melihat Kimimaro berada disini.

"aku di perintah Orochimaru-sama untuk mengambil Sasuke, karena kau dan temanmu itu terlalu lama." Jawab Kimimaro tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Tayuya.

"hey kau, cepat serahkan tong tersebut kepada ku kalau kau tak ingin mati muda." Ucap Kimimaro dengan nada meremehkan dan membuat Naruto geram.

"Naruto pergilah, biar kami berdua yang menangani kedua orang ini." Ucap Shikamaru. Naruto yang mendengar itu segera pergi sambil membawa tong tersebut.

Kimimaro yang melihat tong tersebut di bawa Naruto hendak mengejarnya, tetapi Kimimaro membuat handseal.

"Teshi Sendan" ucap Kimimaro, telapak tangannya di arahkan kepada Shino dan Shikamaru yang sedang berada di dekat Tayuya. Tulang mengeras di ujung kesepuluh jarinya Tiba-tiba kesepuluh jarinya menembakan tulang tulang-tulang yang sudah mengeras tadi kearah Shikamaru dan Shino.

SYUTT SYUTT JLEB

Peluru-peluru Kimimaro mengenai tangan kanan Shikamaru yang terlambat menghindar, sehingga jurus yang Shikamaru gunakan untuk mengikat Tayuya terlepas dan membuat Tayuya langsung pergi dari hadapannya, sedangkan Shino dapat menghindari serangan Kimimaro.

"ugh" rintih Shikamaru saat tangan kanannya mengeluarkan darah akibat peluru yang terbuat dari tulang jari Kimimaro mengenainya. Shino yang melihat Shikamaru mengeluarkan darah dari tangan kanannya langsung mendekati Shikamaru.

"kau baik-baik saja,Shikamaru?" Tanya Shino.

"ugh..aku baik-baik saja Shikamaru, jangan khawatirkan luka ku." Jawab Shikamaru sambil berdiri.

"Tayuya, lawan mereka berdua aku akan mengejar bocah berambut kuning yang membawa Sasuke." Ucap Kimimaro sambil meninggalkan Tayuya.

"tsk, sialan kau menyuruh aku melawan dua orang bocah itu." Ucap Tayuya. Tayuyapun memandang tajam kearah Shino dan Shikamaru.

"mari kita mulai bocah, yang tadi hanya permulaan." Ucap Tayuya sambil tersenyum atau bisa di bilang menyeringai.

.

.

.

Di jurang tempa Kiba dan Lee berada.

"eng.. aku dimana?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengingat kejadian barusan yang dialaminya.

"ini..dimana?" Tanya Lee melihat daerah sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba Kiba ingat kejadian barusan yang di alaminya hingga terjatuh kesini.

"kita berada di dasar jurang Lee, apa kau ingat kejadian barusan?" Tanya Kiba. Lee tampak berpikir untuk mengingat kejadian barusan.

"UWAAAAA, APA KITA SUDAH MATI KIBA? KITA KAN MASUK KE DALAM JURANG TADI?" Tanya Lee atau bisa di katakana teriakan histeris Lee.

"heh ternyata kalian itu bodoh." Ucap suara seseorang di belakangnya dan mengagetkan Kiba dan Lee. Kiba dan Lee menoleh kebelakang dan seketika terlihat sakon yang sudah memegang kunai di tangannya. Kiba dan Lee seketika melompat kebelakang secara bersamaan, mereka berduapun memasang posisi siaga.

Kiba dan Lee seketika berlari kearah Sakon, mereka berdua menyerang menggunakan taijutsu kearah Sakon, terlihat Sakon tampak kewalahan menghadang serangan Kiba dan Lee. Lee yang melihat celah di mana Sakon sedang lengah dengan segera menendang bagian kepala Sakon hingga terpental kebelakang.

DHUAGHHH BRUKK

Sakon langsung menubruk dinding di tempat tersebut.

" kau bocah." Ucap Sakon sambil mencoba berdiri, Sakon menatap tajam kearah Kiba dan Lee.

'2 lawan 1 heh? Licik sekali' batin Sakon. Tapi Sakon tiba-tiba di kejutkan dengan suara teriakan dari salah satu musuhnya.

"Gatsūga" ucap Kiba, seketik kiba berputar cepat kearah Sakon. Sakon yang kaget karena serangan tiba-tiba Kiba tidak sempat menghindar.

DHUARRRR BRUKK

"ARGHHHHH." Teriak Sakon kesakitan saat serangan Kiba berhasil mengenai Sakon. Sakon langsung menubruk dinding dibelakangnya dan membuat retakan di dinding tersebut.

Sakon kembali berdiri sambil menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya, tiba-tiba wajah Sakon di penuhi dengan tanda segel kutukan, Kiba dan Lee terkejut melihat tanda-tanda di sekujur tubuh Sakon. Tak berapa lama Kiba dan Lee kembali di kejutkan karena tiba-tiba badan Sakon terbelah menjadi dua dan munculah satu orang yang mirip dengan Sakon di sampingnya.

'sebenarnya orang yang kami lawan itu apa?' batin Kiba dan Lee secara bersamaan.

"ada apa Sakon kau mengangguku?" Tanya Ukon kepada Sakon.

"kita sedang melawan bocah yang cukup kuat." Jawab Sakon sambil melihat Kiba dan Lee. Ukonpun mengikuti arah tatapan Sakon dan melihat dua orang bocah dan satu anjing kecil.

"jadi mereka berdua?" Tanya Ukon sambil menatap Sakon. Sakonpu mengangguk.

"kita bereskan dengan cepat Sakon." Ucap Ukon. Mereka berdua(Sakon dan Ukon) langsung berlari kearah Kiba dan Lee dengan cepat.

"Tarenkyaku" ucap Sakon dan Ukon secara bersamaa, mereka berdua langsung menendang Kiba dan Lee secara bersamaan. Kiba dan Lee mundur beberapa langkah karena menahan tendangan Sakon dan Ukon barusan.

'itu hanya tendangan, tetapi kenapa kekuatannya cukup besar?' batin Kiba.

Kiba melirik Lee yang berada di sampingnya, Lee yang seakan tau arti tatapan Kiba langsung mengangguk. Kiba dan Leepun berlari kearah Sakon dan Ukon. Mereka berdua(Kiba dan Lee) menyerang Sakon dan Ukon dengan taijutsunya. Kiba bersama Akamaru melawan Sakon sedangkan Lee melawan Sakon. Terjadilah pertarungan sengit disana. Kiba bersama Akamaru dan Lee cukup kewalahan karena Sakon dan Ukon menyerang balik mereka. Sakon dan Ukon yang melihat Kiba dan Lee sedang lengah langsung berlari kearah mereka berdua.

"Tarenken" ucap Sakon dan Ukon secara bersamaan, Sakon dan Ukon langsung menghantamkan Tinjunya kearah Kiba dan Lee. Kiba dan Lee yang kaget tidak sempat menghindar ataupun menahannya.

DHUAGH

Kiba dan Lee terpental kebelakang saat pukulan Sakon dan Ukon mengenainya. Kiba dan Lee tampak mengerang kesakitan, Kiba dan Lee memegang edua pipi mereka yang lebam akibat barusan. Kiba menggeram kesal.

"Akamaru kita tunjukan kekuatan kita." Ucap Kiba.

"guk guk." Jawab Akamaru. Kiba langsung membut handseal.

"Jūjin Bunshin" ucap Kiba, dan seketika Akamaru berubah mirip seperti Kiba.

Akamaru dan Kiba langsung berlari kearah Sakon dengan cepat.

"Gatsūga" ucap Kiba, Kiba dan Akamarupun berputar dengan cepat dan terbentuklah dua mata bor yang mengarah kearah Sakon dengan cepat. Sakon yang melihat itupun membuat handseal.

"Tare-"

DHUARRRRR

Serangan Kiba dan Akamaru berhasil mengenai Sakon yang mencoba membuat Handseal, Sakonpun terpental jauh kebelakang.

"ugh..hebat juga kalian bocah." Ucap Sakon sambil berdiri dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya dengan kasar. Tiba-tiba tanda segel kutukan di seluruh tubuhnya bertambah banyak.

"tak kusangka kita akan menggunakan tingkat kedua segel kutukan ini." Ucap Ukon, Ketika tingkat kedua segel mereka aktif, mereka menyerupai goblin dengan kulit merah, rambut panjang, tanduk tunggal (pada sisi yang berlawanan untuk masing-masing saudara), dan dapat tumbuh baju besi hitam dari tubuh mereka (dari sisi mana mereka terpisah).

Kiba dan Lee yang melihat itu sangat terkejut akibat perubahan Fisik Sakon dan Ukon.

"sebenarnya siapa kalian?" Tanya Kiba.

"kami? Kami adalah orang yang akan membunuh kalian." Ucap Sakon sambil menyeringai. Kiba tampak kesal dengan perkataan Sakon barusan dan seketika kiba membuat handseal.

"Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō " ucap Kiba.

POFF

Kiba & Akamarupun berubah menjadi Serigala Raksasa Berkepala Dua. Serigala braksasa itu menatap tajam kearah Sakon dan Ukon. Serigala tersebut berlari kearah Sakon dan Ukon dengan cepat.

"Garōga"

Serigala raksasa tersebut berputar dengan cepat(seperti jutsu Gatsuga tapi lebih besar) kearah Sakon dan Ukon. Sakon dan Ukon yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal.

"Kuchiyose: Rashōmon" teriak mereka secara bersamaan dan tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul 3 gerbang besar dengan wajah menyeramkan bak setan di depan Sakon dan Ukon.

DHUARRRR

Serigala raksasa tersebutpun gagal menembus gerbang yang berada di hadapannya, tiba-tiba serigala raksasa tersebut berubah menjadi Kiba dan Akamaru.

Brukk

Kiba dan Akamarupun terjatuh membentur tanah, Lee langsung berlari kearah Kiba dan Akamaru.

"KIBAAA." Teriak Lee sambil berlari kearah Kiba dan Akamaru. Kiba yang mendengar itu seketika bangun dan memegang kepalanya akibat benturan tadi, Kibapun melirik kearah Akamaru, seketika Kiba tersenyum melihat Akamaru yang masih baik-baik saja.

"Lee di belakangmu." Teriak Kiba, Lee yang mendengar itu menleh kebelakang dan sebuah kunai melesat kearahnya. Lee dengan mudah menghindari serangan tersebut tetapi Sakon dan Ukon yang melihat itu menyeringai.

"Kisei Kikai no Jutsu" ucap Ukon yang sudah berada di belakang Kiba, Kiba yang melihat lawannya di belakang membelalakan matanya kaget. Ukon seketika menyatukan tubuhnya pada Kiba.

"rencanaku sukses." Ucap Ukon dengan wajah yang muncul dari dalam tubuh Kiba. Kiba yang melihat itu kaget karena lawannya menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Kibapun berusaha menggerakan Tubuhnya tetapi tidak berhasil.

'sial! Ada apa dengan tubuhku?' batin Kiba.

"aku hanya meminjam sebentar tubuhmu." Ucap Ukon dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Lee yang melihat Kiba sedang dalam kesusahan berniat membantunya tetapi Sakon menghadangnya, Lee dan Sakonpun bertarung.

Ukon yang sedang menggunakan tubuh Kiba langsung mengambil Kunai di dalam sakunya dan setelah itu tubuh Kiba berjalan kearah Lee yang sedang bertarung, Kiba berusaha mengambil alih tubuhnya tetapi Kiba terus gagal mengendalikan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kiba berlari kearah Lee yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal akibat bertarung dengan Sakon.

"LEEEE AWASSS." Teriak Kiba, tubuh Kiba menganyunkan kunai tersebut kearah Lee. Lee yang mendengar teriakan Kiba kaget karena Kiba berusaha membunuh dengan Kunai di tangannya. Lee dapat menghindari serangan Kiba tersebut.

"HEY KIBA ADA APA DENGANMU? KENAPA KAU MENYERANGKU." Tanya Lee. Lee masih terus menghindari serangan Kiba yang bertubi-tubi kepadanya.

"tubuhku sedang-" " hey bocah aku meminjam dahulu tubuh temanmu ini." Potong Ukon dengan kepala yang muncul di pundak Kiba. Lee hanya memandang tak percaya pada Kiba yang tubuhnya sudah bersatu dengan lawannya yaitu,Ukon.

Lee masih terus menghindari serangan Kiba, Lee cukup kewalahan karena di serang secara bertubi-tubi. Lee ingin membalas serangan tersebut tetapi Lee mengurungkan niatnya karena yang sedang menyerangnya adalah Kiba. Ukn yang melihat sedikit celah langsung menggunakan tubuh Kiba untuk mengayunkan kearah Perut Lee. Kiba yang sudah tahu serangan tersebut kearah perut Lee mencoba memberntak sekuat tenaga.

JLEBBB

"Arghhhh." Rintih Kiba saat kunai tersebut menusuk pahanya sendiri, dan seketika Ukon keluar dari tubuh Kiba sambil memuntahkan darah.

'sialan bocah itu, dia menyerang dirinya sendiri.' Batin Ukon.

"Kiba kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lee.  
"yah aku hanya mengalami luka sedikit Lee." Jawab Kiba. Tiba-tiba tubuh Lee mulai hilang kendali dan mulai sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk.

"sial aku harus minum obat dahulu." Gumam Lee, seketika Lee mengambil botl di dalam sakunya dengan tulisan di botol tersebut 'sake'.

"obat?" ucap Lee saat membaca tulisan dengan mata yang sudah berkunang-kunang, dan seketika Lee meminumnya sampai habis tak tersisa.

"i-ini bukan obatku, i-ini s-sake." Ucap Lee dan seketika tubuh Lee ambruk. Beberapa menit kemudian Lee terbangun kembali tetapi dengan mata sayu seperti orang mabuk.

"Lee kau ma-" " hey kau yang disana, jangan menatapku seperti itu kau ingin bertarung yah denganku." Ucap Lee sambil menunjuk Sakon dengan tatapan mabuknya.

'ada apa dengan bocah ini?' batin Sakon.

"Suiken" ucap Lee yang tiba-tiba berada di depan Sakon, Lee mengantamkan tinjunya kearah Sakon, Sakon yang kaget tidak sempat menahan serangan Lee.

DHUAGH

Sakon jatuh tersungkur kebelakang, tapi tak berapa lama Sakon bangun kembali. Sakon berlari kearah Lee dan menyerangnya dengan membabi buta tapi Lee dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Lee tiba-tiba ambruk, Sakon yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Lee dengan Kunai di tangannya.

"LEEEEE."

"MATI KAU"

DHUAGHH

"arghhh." Lee dengan cepat menendang wajah Sakon hingga terpental keatas, Lee yang melihat itu langsung melompat keatas.

"Seishun furu pawaa" Lee menendang Sakon ke udara(lagi) saat Sakon akan jatuh ke tanah.

"Omote renge" dengan cepat Lee memeluk Sakon dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Lee membenturkan Sakon ke tanah sambil berputar.

DHUARRR

Seketika Sakonpun tewas akibat serangan Lee barusan bentuk fisik tubuhnyapun kembali ke bentuk semula, Lee langsung mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna. Ukon yang melihat itu menggeram kesal.

"bagus Lee." Ucap Kiba. Kiba menoleh kearah Akamaru yang berada di sampingnya.

"kita lakukan lagi Akamaru, kita tak akan gagal sekarang." Ucap Kiba,Kiba langsung membuat handseal

""Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō " ucap Kiba.

POFF

Kiba & Akamarupun berubah menjadi Serigala Raksasa Berkepala Dua. Serigala raksasa itu menatap tajam kearah Ukon yang berada di depannya. Serigala tersebut berlari kearah Ukon dengan cepat.

"Garōga"

Serigala raksasa tersebut berputar dengan cepat kearah Ukon. Ukon yang melihat itu membelalakan matanya.

BOOMMM

"ARGHHHHHHH" seketika Ukonpun tewas oleh serangan Kiba barusan, Kiba yang melihat itu tersenyum senang dan Kiba bersama Akamaru berubah kembali seperti semula. Tapi tiba-tiba Kiba melihat Lee yang ambruk dan dengan segera Kiba menghampiri Lee.

"Lee kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kiba khawatir melihat Lee yang terengah-engah.

"a-aku baik-baik saja ki-"

BRUKK

"LEEEEEEEE." Tiba-tiba tubuh Lee ambruk di tanah, Kiba langsung membawa Lee dan menyenderkannya di dinding gua tersebut.

"uhuk..uhuk" Kiba terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya.

'sial, aku terlalu banyak menggunakan Chakra.' Batin Kiba. Kiba bersama Akamaru yang berada di pangkuannya bersender di samping Lee. Perlahan pandangan Kiba mulai mengabur.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino maafkan kami, sepertinya kami tidak akan menyusul kalian…uhuk..Naruto bawalah Sasuke kembali." Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Kibapun menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Di tempat Shikamaru dan Shino.

Shikamaru dan Shino sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka di bawah pohn besar, mereka berdua sudah berhasil mengalahkan Tayuya. Tetapi luka yang Shikamaru dan Shino terima terbilang cukup parah apalagi luka di perut Shino akibat serangan Tayuya tadi.

"ugh..kita hanya bisa berharap bantuan dari desa datang dan Naruto dapat membawa Sasuke kembali." Ucap Shino.

"ya..uhuk..aku juga berharap Naruto dapat membawa Sasuke pulang ke desa." Jawab Shikamaru sambil terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari dalam itu Shikamaru dan Shino jatuh tak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan chakra.

.

.

Naruto sekarang sedang berdiri di di padang rumput yang luas dan di depannya ada seorang bawahan Orochimaru yaitu Kimimaro.

"bocah, kembalikan tong tersebut kepadaku, kalau kau memberikannya aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Ucap Kimimaro. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum atau bisa di bilang seringai kejam.

"kau banyak bicara ternyata." Ucap Naruto. Kimimaro yang mendengar itu langsung berlari kearah Naruto. Naruto langsung mengaktifkan Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe.

"Yanagi no Mai"

Kimimaro menumbuhkan beberapa tulang panjang dari tubuhnya untuk digunakan sebagai senjata. Kimimaro menggunakan dua bilah tulang yang tumbuh dari telapak tangannya, ia juga menggunakan tulang sekunder yang muncul dari beberapa siku, lutut, dan bahu. Kimimaro langsung melakukan perputaran miring kearah Naruto.

Walaupun sharingan Naruto sudah aktif tapi tetap saja Naruto kewalahan mendapatkan serangan tersebut.

'apa dia seorang pengguna kekkei genkai? Sepertinya aku harus merekrut dia sebagai anggotaku.' Batin Naruto.

CRASHH

Naruto terkena sayatan di pipinya akibat tulang-tulang Kimimaro, darah segar keluar dari luka tersebut.

"tak buruk." Gumam Naruto, Naruto seketika membuat handseal.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Dan seketika muncul ratusan Bunshin Naruto, dengan segera semua bunshin tersebut langsung berlari kearah Kimimaro.

"Tsubaki no Mai"

Kimimaro mengeluarkan salah satu tulang lengan atasnya untuk membuat gagang tulang pendek. kemudian ia langsung berlari kearah Bunshin-Bunshin Naruto dan menusuk dengan terus menerus.

POFF POFF

Secara perlahan bunshin-bunshin Naruto mulai menghilang oleh Kimimaro. Empat bunshin Naruto langsung mengepung Kimimaro dan langsung berlari kearahnya.

POFF POFF POFF POFF

Keempat bunshin Naruto tersebut seketika menghilang saat tubuhnya tertusuk tulang-tulang yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di seluruh tubuh Kimimaro. Kimimaro melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat masih banyak Bunshin Naruto.

'sial mereka terlalu banyak.' Batin Kimimaro.

Seketika Kimimaro membuat Handseal dengan cepat.

"Sawarabi no Mai"

Kimimaro membuat tulang yang tak terhitung munculnya dari bawah tanah, jumlahnya sebanyak ribuan sampai dengan puluhan ribu.

POFF POFF POFF

Bunshin-bunshin Naruto seketika menghilang semua, Kimimaro mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat tersebut untuk mencari Naruto yang asli.

"rasengan"

BOOM

Kimimaro di kagetkan oleh serangan tiba-tiba Naruto yang berada di atasnya dan tidak sempat menahannya,Kimimaro langsung terpental kebelakang. Naruto memandang Kimimaro dengan tatapan datarnya.

"aku tertarik dengan kekuatanmu itu, apa kau ingin masuk ke dalam timku?" Tanya naruto dengan nada beratnya. Kimimaro tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto dan mulai berdiri kembali. Tiba-tiba segel kutukan yang berada di dadanya merambah ke seluh badannya dan wajahnya. Kimimaro mengadahkan kedua tangannya kearah Naruto.

"Teshi Sendan"

Seketika muncul tulang kecil di ujung jari Kimimaro,Tulang itu seketika mengeras dan Kimimaro langsung menembakan kesepuluh tulang tersebut kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal.

"Mokuton: Jukai Heki"

Naruto menciptakan batang kayu dari dalam tanah yang tidak bisa dihitung untuk membentuk dinding kayu yang sangat Kuat.

SYUTT JLEB JLEB JLEB

Sepuluh peluru tulang tersebut dapat di tahan oleh dinding kayu yang di buat yang melihat itu mendecih tidak suka, seketika Naruto langsung membuat handseal.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"

Naruto menembakan bola api yang besar kearah Kimimaro, Kimimaro yang malihat itu mencoba menghindar dengan susah payah. Mata Naruto perlahan berubah dan akhirnya Mata Naruto menjadi rinnegan.

'm-mata itu b-bukankah itu m-mata terhebat di dunia ini, i-itu ri-rinnegan.' Batin Kimimaro.

"k-kau dapat dari mana mata itu?" Tanya Kimimaro.

"ini sebuah rahasia." Jawab Naruto.

"shinra tensei." Ucap Naruto sambil mengadahkan kedua tangannya kerah Kimimaro.

DHUARRR

"arghhhhh" rintih Kimimaro saat dirinya tiba-tiba terhempas kebelakang oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Kimimaro menabrak batu yang ada di padang rumput tersebut.

'tsk,kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba terhempas kebelakang?' batin Kimimaro.

"hebat juga kekuatanmu itu, kau bahkan bisa menyerangku tanpa ada kontak fisik." Ucap Kimimaro.

"hn, apa kau ingin bergabung denganku, Kimimaro?" Tanya Naruto.

'kekuatannya sangat kuat walau dia masih anak kecil, sebaiknya aku melihat kekuatannya sampai sejauh mana.' Batin Kimimaro.

"aku ingin melihat kekuatanmu, kalau kau kalah dariku, aku tidak akan mau bergabung denganmu." Ucap Kimimaro. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Kimimaro menyeringai.

'melihat kekuatanku heh?' batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba tanda kutukan yang berada di tubuh Kimimaro semakin banyak, Kimimaro berubah penampilan seperti dinosaurus lengkap dengan ekor. Beberapa tulang besar juga menonjol dari kulit gelapnya.

Tiba-tiba Kimimaro berlari kearah Naruto dan menyerangnya menggunakan taijutsu beserta ekornya. Naruto hanya menghindar dengan susah payah karena serangan Kimimaro sangat cepat.

Kimimaro mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dan tiba-tiba tangan kanannya di penuhi tulang yang sangat keras dan banyak yang membentuk sebuah bor dari tulang.

Kimimaro seketika berlari kearah Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya memandang datar dirinya.

"MATI KAUUUU."

KABOOOOMMMMM

Terlihat asap yang muncul akibat serangan Kimimaro tetapi tak berapa lama asap tersebut menghilang dan menunjukan Susano'o Naruto yang sedang menahan serangan Kimimaro dengan cermin yata miliknya.

'kalau aku tidak menggunakan Susano'o ku pasti aku akan mati terkena serangan tersebut.' Batin Naruto.

Kimimaro langsung melompat kebelakang setelah serangannya dapat di tahan oleh Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama Kimimaro langsung membuat handseal kembali.

"Sawarabi no Mai"

Kimimaro membuat tulang yang tak terhitung munculnya dari bawah tanah, jumlahnya sebanyak ribuan sampai dengan puluhan ribu. Naruto yang melihat tulang-tulang yang muncul dari tanah langsung menggunakan Susano'o untuk menebas tulang-tulang tersebut dengan pedang Susano'o miliknya.

JRASHHH

"ARGHHHHHHHHH." Kimimaropun ikut terkena tebasan Susano'o Naruto dan terlempar jauh kebelakang. Naruto segera menghilangkan Susano'o miliknya dan matanyapun kembali seperti semula. Naruto berjalan mendekati Kimimaro yang sedang terduduk di bawah pohon sambil memegangi lukanya barusan, dan tanda kutukan yang tadi memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya sudah menghilang.

"jadi apa kau sekarang akan ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datarnya. Tampak Kimimaro sedang memikirkan tawaran Naruto. Setelah cukup lama berpikir akhirnya Kimimaropun membuat keputusan.

"baik aku akan ikut bersamamu, tuan.." " Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Potong Naruto dengan cepat.

"kita pergi Kimimaro, kita akan pergi ke markas kita dan akan menyembuhkan lukamu itu." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kimimaro.

"baik Naruto-sama." Jawab Kimimaro sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

POFFFF

Tiba-tiba tong tempat Sasuke berada mulai terbuka, asap berwarna ungu mulai muncul keatas. Dan seketika keluarlah Uchiha Sasuke dari dalam tong tersebut. Wajah Sasuke setengah tertutupi oleh tanda kutukan dan sebelah matanyapun berubah seperti Sasuke melihat Naruto bersama orang lain di belakangnya.

'Naruto? Tepat sekali, aku ingin mencoba kekuatan baruku dan akan kubuktikan akulah yang akan menjadi yang terkuat.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mencoba mengejar Naruto dan Kimimaro yang Nampak sudah mulai menjauh dari hadapannya.

Naruto yang sedang bersama Kimimaro kemarkasnya merasakan Chakra beberapa Ninja di depannya yang akan datang kearahnya.

'ninja konoha heh? Akan kubunuh mereka' batin Naruto.

Dan seketika munculah 4 orang Jounin Konoha yang sedang kearahnya.

"hey kau bocah? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya seorang Jounin konoha yang melihat Naruto tapi seketika Naruto menghilang entah kemana.

KRETEK

"ARGHHHHHHHH" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jounin Konoha yang barusan bertanya pada Naruto, Naruto langsung mematahkan Leher Jounin tersebut hingga kepalanya di belakang. Ketiga Jounin lainnya langsung berniat menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membuat Handseal.

"Chidori Nagashi"

"Arggghhhhh" tiba-tiba dari seluruh tubuh Naruto keluar Chakra Raiton dan seketika ketiga Ninja Jounin-Jounin Konoha tersebut langsung terpental kebelakang secara bersamaan.

"Kimimaro bereskan mereka." Perintah Naruto. Kimimaro langsung mengangguk.

"Teshi Sendan"

Seketika ujung-ujung jari Kimimaro keluar tulang-tulang yang keras, Kimimaro langsung mengarahkan kearah Jounin-jounin Konoha yang setengah sadar akibat serangan Naruto tadi.

SYUTT SYUTTT

"ARGHHHHHHH " tulang-tulang tersebut menusuk jantung Jounin-Jounin Konoha tersebut dan seketika para Jounin tersebut tewas. Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat kejadian Barusan.

"kita pergi,Kimimaro." Ucap Naruto. Naruto dan Kimimaropun melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Di belakang Sasuke mencoba mengejar Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh, dan ternyata di depannya sudah ada lembah. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan diatas kepala salah satu patung di sana.

"NARUTOOOO."

Naruto yang mendengar namanya di panggil menoleh kearah belakang dan disana berdiri Sasuke dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"ada apa Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto masih tidak membalikan badannya kearah Sasuke.

"aku ingin kita bertarung sekali lagi disini, aku akan membuktikan kalau akulah yang lebih kuat dari pada kau." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai.

"kenapa aku harus bertarung lagi denganmu Uchiha? " tanya Naruto dengan nada dinginnya.

"tapi Naruto-sama.." " sebaiknya kau duluan saja Kimimaro, kau akan pergi bersama bunshinku. Aku akan membereskan dulu orang ini." Potong Naruto.

POFF

Dan munculah satu bunshin di hadapan Naruto, setelah itu Kimimaro bersama Bunshin Naruto langsung pergi.

"sialan kau Naruto, akan kutunjukan kekuatan baruku." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"seperti biasa, kau selalu saja terlalu sombong dan percaya diri…" Jawab Naruto sambil membalikan badannya. Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang saling berhadapan, Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat Sasuke.

"…aku akan perlihatkan perbedaan kekuatan kita." Lanjut Naruto sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

MAAF MINNA AUTHOR BARU PUBLISH..

Sekali lagi author minta maaf, author sedang sibuk. Author sedang UAS, UASnya dua minggu.

Gimana dengan chapter ini? Membosankan yah?

Maaf ada yang kecewa dengan Chapter ini.

Di Chapter depan akan lebih seru karena ada pertarungan Naruto Vs Sasuke.

Rnr PLEASE MINNA.

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya minna.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dark Uzumaki Naruto**

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi. Dan ini fic pertamaku.

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : berantakan,gak jelas,OOC,alur kecepetan(maybe),typo(maybe)DLL.

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR DAN PADA PARA PEMBACA YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU DAN MEREVIEWS.

Dan minna do'akan yah semoga ff ini reviewsnya bisa 1000.

Aku akan usahakan setiap chapternya tidak membosankan.

Balasan Reviews :

**Hyuuga chan :**

kenapa naruto disebut gaki sma kurama? **Gaki itu bocah Hyuuga chan, dan ikutin terus cerita dariku.**

**Namikaze yoyo :**

Pertarungan dngan sasuke apakah naruto akan menggunaka ems dan susano? **Di chapter ini bakal terjawab.**

**El bany blueblack :**

Bisakah sifat naruto di ubah dikit, Jahat Tapi Tenang,santai dan Sikap menyeringai nya di iLangi? **Akan ku coba, terima kasih sarannya.**

**yami no kuni :**

Thor ficnya bagus tp naruto kok jarang pake doujutsunya ya thor? **Karena umur Naruto yang masih kecil jadi jarang menggunakannya, kalau udah besar pasti sering di pake kok.**

**Neko Twins Kagamine :**

gak membosankan author tapi seru seru seru ! apa nanti sasuke kalah sama naruto? **Di chapter ini bakal terjawab neko.**

**Tatank no Kitsune :**

yo author-san,kapan akatsuki muncul lagi? **Di chapter ini ada sedikit kegiatan akatsukinya.**

**Agung Moelyana :**

kpan naruto membunuh orochimaru? **Bentar lagi Naruto akan membunuh Orochimaru, jadi ikutin terus cerita ini.**

**Naminamifrid :**

Disini Narutonya Godlike? **Bisa di bilang iya, tapi aku akan coba memasukan orang yang bisa nandingin Naruto, tapi ini baru mungkin.**

**Yasashi-kun :**

Brrti ayahnya Gaara msh hdup...? **iyah, dia yang masih menjadi kazekage.**

**purplehina :**

apa naruto bakal menginvasi seuruh desa atau naruto bkal buat desa baru ?**pertanyaan yang bagus. pertanyaan ini akan terjawab sesudah Naruto membunuh Orochimaru.**

**REDCAS :**

setelah sasuke dikalahkan di lambah akhir apakah sasuke akan kembali ke desa atau masih pergi ke tempat orochimaru ? **di chapter ini terjawab.**

**orthogenix esper :**

cuma mau nanya apa naruto akan ngobatin penyakit kimimaru...?, **mungkin disini Kimimaro gk punya penyakit, tapi kalau Kimimaro mempunyai penyakit Naruto akan merekrut ninja medis.**

** :**

naruto teamnya ada berapa? **Ikuti alur ceritanya saja reyza pasti kamu akan tahu dan terima kasih sarannya.**

**SPECIAL THANKS BUAT : Akira no Rinnegan, namikaze loco, bayux666, monkey D nico, m. , Hadinamikaze, DarkYami Kugamawa, DarkYami Kugamawa, Naru-kun93, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Amaterasu, Nyuga totong, Uchiha dant57, oni, Namikaze wahyu, yami uzumaki namikaze, Aryif VL, Hana 'Meida' Namikaze, Kazekage Golief Saputra , kun-cici naru, Naru-kun93. Yasashi-kun,El bany blueblack,Naminamifrid ,Hana 'Meida' Namikaze ,AndiBhayangkara,Guest,krama69,Tatank no Kitsune gilbert. , ,Kurogane Namikaze Dragneel,anggraxl dan masih banyak lagi (maaf ada yang belum ketulis karena banyak banget).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR PLEASE MINNA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Sasukepun saling pandang, Sasuke langsung mengambil kunai dari dalam tas ninjanya, Sasuke seketika melompat kearah Naruto dan melemparkan kunainya kearah Naruto.

SYUTT TRANK

Naruto dapat menahan kunai tersebut dengan mudah, akan tetapi Sasuke merencanakan rencana lain, Sasuke langsung menghantamkan pukukalan telak kearah wajah Naruto.

DHUAGGGHH

BRAKKK

Naruto terpental kebelakang dan menabrak dinding di belakangngya. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan mencengkram kerah baju Naruto. Sasuke kembali mendaratkan pukulannya kearah Naruto, tidak hanya di bagian wajah saja Sasuke juga sesekali memukul perut Naruto. Sasuke memukuli Naruto bertubi-tubi. Tetapi tiba-tiba pukulannya dihentikan Oleh Naruto, Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke dengan Kuta hingga Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Di tatapnya Naruto dan ia melihat Naruto yang hanya memasang wajah datar walaupun ada luka lebam di wajahnya.

"sudah puas…Sasuke? Hanya segitukah kempuan Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius itu?" Tanya Naruto dingin. Sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya,ia memukul perut Sasuke dan melemparkannya keudara. Naruto langsung melompat kearah Sasuke yang masih berada di udara, seketika Naruto memukul perut Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga.

DHUAGHHHHH

BRAKKKK

Sasuke memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya, seketika ia terhempas kebawah dan menabrak batu. Batu tersebut seketika retak, Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melemparkan beberapa kunai yang sudah terpasang benang chakra kearah Sasuke.

SYUTT SYUTT

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah terikat di batu tersebut oleh kawat baja Naruto.

TAP

Naruto mendarat di atas tanah yang cukup jauh jaraknya dari Sasuke, Naruto langsung membuat handseal.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu"

Tiba-tiba Naruto meniupkan api kearah kawat baja tersebut, seketika api tersebut merambat dengan sangat cepat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke membelalakan matanya melihat api yang merambat kearahnya.

DHUARRRR

Tiba-tiba batu tersebut hancur dan membuat lubang kecil disana, setelah itu perlahan Sasuke bangkit sambil mengambil tas ninjanya yang terlepas barusan. Naruto hanya memandang datar wajah Sasuke.

"dengan begini kita bisa bertarung sepuasnya..." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, Sasuke yang mendengar itu menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya. " ..kita punya penghalang sebelumnya..tapi sekarang tidak ada lagi…." Naruto menarik nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Sasuke semakin marah mendengar perkataan Naruto hingga giginya bergemeletuk. "..akan kuperlihatkan padamu kekuatanku." Lanjut Naruto. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"baik..akan ku keluarkan juga kekuatanku, aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan seringainya. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Seketika Naruto melesat kearah Sasuke.

"kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan omong besarmu itu." Ucap Naruto sambil berlari kearah Sasuke. Sasuke yang akan membuat Handsealpun di kagetkan karena tangannya tiba-tiba di tahan oleh Naruto yang berada di hadapannya.

"khukhukhu.." Naruto tertawa menakutkan di telinga Sasuke.

"…aku sengaja mengikuti permainanmu dari tadi, permainanmu sudah berakhir." Lanjut Naruto. Naruto mengeratkan telapak tangannya yang menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Seketika Naruto memukul dagu Sasuke hingga tubuh Sasuke terlempar keudara, Naruto lalu menendangnya dengan kuat.

DHUAGHH

Setelah itu Naruto langsung membuat Handseal.

"katon gokakyou no jutsu." Ucap Naruto, seketika Naruto menembakan bola api yang besar kearah Sasuke yang masih melayang di udara. Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat merasakan api yang besar menuju kearahnya.

BOOM

Naruto hanya memasang wajah datarnya, Naruto menatap pohon-pohon yang terbakar di depannya.

"jangan bilang kalau hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan? Mana mulut besar yang selalu mengatakan aku lebih kuat dari pada kau." Ucap Naruto mengejek, sedangkan Sasuke sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan seketika menyeka darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya dan berjalan kearah Naruto. Naruto seketika melesat kearah Sasuke dan mencoba memukul wajahnya tetapi Sasuke dapat menahannya dan langsung melompat kearah sungai besar di belakangnya. Narutopun langsung melompat menyusul Sasuke.

"jangan buang buang waktu! Keluarkan semua yang kau punya! Bukankah kau si ninja jenius itu!" ucap Naruto sambil menyerang Sasuke dengan taijutsu di udara, Naruto memukul perut Sasuke sekuat tenaga hingga darah keluar dari dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasukepun terhempas kebawah.

BYURRR TAP

Naruto yang mendarat dengan sempurna di salah satu patung besar disana, dan melihat Sasuke yang jatuh ke sungai akibat barusan.

"arghhhh." Sasuke mengeluarkan darah di dalam sungai. Naruto hanya memandang sungai tersebut dengan pandangan kebencian.

'tidak peduli kegelapan apa yang akan kutemui nanti,akan kuhancurkan semuanya!' batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di permukaan sungai tersebut, Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto yang berada di atasnya. Naruto hanya menutup matanya.

'dia memukulku dengan sekuat tenaga. Sialan!' batin Sasuke.

"tujuan pertamaku kesini awalnya hanya untuk bertarung melawanmu, tetapi sepertinya kau akan pergi dari desa. Benarkan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"kau memang jenius Sasuke." Jawab Naruto.

"kalau begitu aku akan menghentikanmu Naruto." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap kearah Naruto.

"sejak kapan kau peduli denganku?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"dulu saat ku tahu kalau kau tidak mempunyai orang tua sepertiku, aku senang karena bukan hanya aku seorang yang hidup sendirian. " Jawab Sasuke masih menatap Naruto dengan seksama.

" bagiku kau adalah..teman terdekatku." Ucap Naruto.

"teman terdekat? Lalu..mengapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"akan kuberitahu..alasan kulakukan ini…adalah untuk membunuhmu." Jawab Naruto dengan tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke. Seketika Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto yang berada di atas patung, Narutopun yang melihat itu langsung berlari kearah Sasuke yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Sasuke dan Naruto saling menghantamkan pukulannya kearah perut..

"sebelumnya kukatakan..bahwa kau juga telah menanti yang seperti ini bukan? Dimana Kakashi atau Sakura tidak disini, jadi tidak ada yang akan menghentikan kita seperti waktu itu." Ucap Naruto.

"kau" ucap Sasuke geram sambil mencoba membanting Naruto, tetapi Naruto sudah lepas dan seketika Naruto mengambil kunai di tas ninja Sasuke.

"sekarang, kita akan menyelesaikan semuanya, aku akan mengalahkanmu." Ucap Naruto sambil melompat beberapa langkah kebelakang dan melemparkan Kunainya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengambil shuriken di tas ninjanya dan melemparkan kearah kunai yang menuju kearahnya.

TRANK

Shuriken Sasuke dapat menahan kunai yang Naruto lemparkan kearahnya, tapi itulah yang Naruto harapkan, seketika Naruto menendang Sasuke hingga terhempas kebawah. Seketika Naruto membuat satu bunshin di sisi kirinya.

POFF

Seketika muncul satu bunshin Naruto, Naruto langsung muncul bola chakra di tangan kanan Naruto.

"rasengan"

Seketika bunshin Narutopun menghilang setelah Naruto berhasil membuat rasengan di tangannya, Naruto langsung melompat kebawah kearah yang melihat itupun langsung membuat handseal.

"chidori"

Seketika muncul chakra raiton di tangan Sasuke.

"sekarang juga, aku akan mengalahkanmu." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto berlari kearah Sasuke dengan rasengan di tanganya dan sebaliknya Sasuke juga berlari kearah Naruto dengan chidori di tangannya.

DHUARRRRRR

Rasengan milik Naruto dan chidori milik Sasuke saling beradu, seketika Sasuke dan Narutopun terhempas kebelakang dan masuk kedalam sungai. Naruto langsung berdiri di atas permukaan air sungai tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke masih belum naik keatas permukaan sungai.

'sialan..chakraku mulai menipis akibat bertarung melawan Kimimaro,aku harus mengaturnya.' Batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul diatas permukaan sungai, Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke dengan tajam dan menyeringai.

"apa kau tahu Sasuke..ninja kelas atas bisa saling membaca isi hati masing-masing hanya dengan saling memukul bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun, kau terlalu naïf Sasuke. Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa membaca 'isi hatiku'!" ucap Naruto sambil menekankan kata isi hatiku, seketika Naruto membuat handseal.

"fuuton shinkuugakyu no jutsu"

Seketika Naruto menembakan beberapa peluru angin kearah Sasuke, Sasuke langsung melompat keatas tetapi Sasuke membuat kesalahan besar karena melompat keatas, Naruto tiba-tiba berada di depan Sasuke dan seketika Naruto menendang wajah Sasuke hingga terhempas.

'Naruto..aku tahu kalau kau selalu sendirian..aku merasa lega,ketika aku tahu kalau ternyata ada orang yang sama sepertiku. Aku tidak ingin kembali kehilangan orang terdekatku.' Batin Sasuke.

BYURRR

Sasuke kembali ke permukaan air, tapi tiba-tiba saat dirinya membalikan badan sudah ada Naruto, Naruto langsung mendaratkan pukulannya kearah perut Sasuke.

"arghhhh."

Sasuke memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya, Naruto langsung mencekik Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya dan di tangan kanannya sudah ada rasengan. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul chkara berwarna ungu dari tubuh Sasuke dan tanda kutukan sudah merambat ke seluruh badannya.

"setahuku kita adalahn teman..atau mungkin..hanya aku saja." Gumam Sasuke.

"hn, sekarang sudah terlambat..Sasuke!"

JRASHHHH

Darah segar bertebaran dimana-mana, rasengan Naruto sudah menembus bahu Sasuke.

"kau mengalihkan sasarannya dengan tangan kananmu tapi itu percuma saja." Ucap Naruto datar. Tiba-tiba-tiba chakra berwarna ungu itu keluar lagi dari tubuh Sasuke dan membuat Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya dari Sasuke dan mundur beberapa langkah.

'apa itu? Chakra ungu apa itu?darimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan itu?' batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto di kagetkan karena luka di bahu Sasuke sembuh seketika.

'sial, luka di bahunya sembuh seketika.' Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Di desa konoha.

"apa maksud anda? Jadi hanya Rookie yang mengejar Sasuke!" ucap seorang Jounin konoha yang memiliki rambut perat dan melawan gravitasi, Kakashi.

"hanya itu pilihanku..situasi desa memaksaku untuk melakukannya." Jawab Tsunade tenang.

"tapi..aku sudah mengirim bala bantuan." Lanjut Tsunade. Kakashi yang mendengar itupun melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu di ruangan tersebut.

"hei hei kau sudah di tugaskan dalam sebuah misi." Ucap Tsunade.

"ya, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan sedikit urusan dulu. Tidak usah khawatir." Jawab Kakashi sambil pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

"Kakashi-sensei." Panggil seseorang. Kakashi menlehkan kepalanya kea rah suara tersebut.

"sudah 3 hari Sasuke-kun pergi meninggalkan desa..tapi Naruto dan yang lainnya belum juga kembali." Ucap Sakura. Kakashi berjalan kearah Sakura dan memegang pundaknya.

"Sakura, kau tidak usah khwatir serahkan saja semuanya padaku." Ucap Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Kakashi dan Sakurapun berjalan kearah gerbang desa konoha setelah sampai Kakashi seketika membuat Handseal.

"kuchiyose no jutsu"

Seketika Kakashi menghentakan telapak tangannya ketanah.

POFF

Seketika muncul 8 anjing ninja milik Kakashi di depannya.

"pertama, aku ingin kalian menyebar ke segala arah untuk mencari bau Naruto dan Sasuke." Ucap Kakashi.

"Naruto dan Sasuke katamu?apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka berdua?" Tanya salah satu anjing ninja Kakashi yaitu Pakun.

"akan kujelaskan nanti..sekarang lakukan tugas kalian, temukan baunya segera..panggil aku dan aku akan segera kesana " Ucap Kakashi. Seketika kedelapan anjing ninja tersebut menghilang dari hadapan Kakashi. Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang terlihat cemas.

'dia sangat khawatir setelah melihat perkelahian mereka sebelumnya. Sepertinya percuma saja menyuruhnya untuk tenang.' batin Kakashi.

AUNNGGGG

Tiba-tiba Kakashi mendengar suara anjingnya dan seketika Kakashi pergi ketempat anjing tersebut.

"semoga tidak terlambat." Gumam Kakashi.

.

.

.

Di tempat Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto masih saja terus memandangi Sasuke yang masih mengeluarkan Chakra ungu tersebut.

'itukah Sasuke?kekuatan macam apa itu? Apakah dia monster?' batin Naruto.

Sharingan di mata Sasukepun aktif dengan dua Sasuke melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto, Sasuke langsung memukul perut Naruto dan menendang kepala Naruto. Naruto langsung terhempas kebelakang dan berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di atas Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menendang kepala Naruto hingga masuk ke dalam sungai.

BYURRR

Seketika Naruto kembali berdiri diatas permukaan sungai tersebut dan Naruto langsung berlari kearah Sasuke, Sasuke mencoba menendang kepala Naruto tetapi Naruto masih dapat menahannya. Sasuke melesat kearah Naruto dan menyerangnya dengan taijutsu, Naruto tidak mampu menahan serangan Sasuke yang sangat cepat tersebut. Naruto terhempas kebelakang setelah terkena pukulan di wajahnya. Naruto langsung membuat handseal.

"katon Gokakyou no jutsu"

Seketika Naruto menembakan Bola api besar kearah Sasuke, Sasuke seketika membuat handseal sama seperti Naruto.

"katon gokakyou no jutsu"

DHUARRRR

Setelah ledakan tersebut Sasuke kembali berlari kearah Naruto,Sasuke langsung mendaratkan pukulannya di perut Naruto setelah itu Sasuke menendang Naruto sampai tubuh Naruto keatas, Sasuke langsung meloncat keatas dan menendang punggung Naruto hingga Naruto masuk ke dalam sungai.

BYURRR

Naruto langsung berenang keatas permukaan air dengan cepat, Narutopun langsung melompat keudara tetapi tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah ada di hadapan Naruto. Dengan cepat Sasuke sekuat tenaga membanting Naruto pada dinding di belakangnya.

BLARRRRR

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung melompat kearah Naruto, terlihat darah segar keluar dari dalam mulut Naruto. Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mencekik Naruto sekuat tenaga.

"Naruto buka matamu sebelum kuhancurkan tulang-tulangmu." Ucap Sasuke sedikit berteriak sambil mencekik Naruto.

"diam kau! Kau orang yang pernah memiliki orang tua ataupun saudara! Walaupun sebentar tapi kau sudah merasakan kasih sayang dari ORANG TUAMU! APA KAU BISA MENGERTI PERASAANKU,HAH? Aku dari dulu tidak punya ikatan dengan siapapun, bagaimana bisa kau mengerti PERASAANKU, DAN APA KAU TAHU SEMUA PENDUDUK DESA KONOHA MEMBENCIKU, MEREKA SEMUA INGIN MEMBUNUHKU" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang teramat marah kepada Sasuke, Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya diam, seketika Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke kearah sungai di bawahnya. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berdiri di atas batang pohon terpisah di sungai tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang.

"memang benar jika aku tidak dapat memahamimu tapi sekarang aku hidup sendiri sama sepertimu." Gumam Sasuke.

"mengapa,Sasuke? Mengapa kau pergi sejauh ini untukku? " Tanya Naruto lirih.

"bagiku, ini adalah ikatan pertama persahabatan yang kumiliki setelah keluargaku meninggal dan aku tidak ingin sahabatku pergi." Ucap Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengar itu cukup tersentak. Naruto menutup matanya dan ia mengambil sesuatu di sakunya. Setelah itu Narutomembuka matanya sambil menggenggam hitai ate konoha miliknya.

"terlambat,Sasuke…sudah terlembat,aku tidak bisa kembali." ucap Naruto sambil memasang hitai ate konoha di kepalanya. Perlahan mata Narutopun berubah menjadi sharingan dengan tiga tomoe, sedangkan Sasuke masih dua tome. Sasuke yang melihat itu tidak ingin menghiraukan masalah tersebut.

"maju,Sasuke." Ucap Naruto sambil memasang kuda-kuda. "sekarang, aku hanya perlu memutuskan ikatan dengan ninja konoha sepertimu."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya menutup matanya. "memutuskan ikatan dengan desa konoha? Lalu kanapa kau memakai hitai ate konoha?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka matanya.

"aku akan mengakuimu…kau kuat dan alasan lainnya..karena kau termasuk orang yang merasakan sakitnya hidup sendiri sepertiku, rasa sakit itu membuat kita menjadi lebih kuat dan karena itulah, dengan memutus ikatan itu, aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih besar lagi. Aku akan bertarung denganmu dalam tingkat yang sama. Tapi, kau tidak akan bisa membuat goresan sedikitpun di ikat kepalaku. Karena kau tidak mampu melakukannya dan perbedaan kekuatan antara kau dan aku." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

"sepertinya apapun yang kukatakan tidak berpengaruh sama sekali…Naruto" ucap Sasuke geram.

"sudah cukup bicaranya, sekarang saatnya pertarungan. Sekarang maju Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

Seketika Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto dengan sangat cepat tetapi Naruto masih mampu melihat pergerkan Sasuke dengan mata sharingannya. Sasuke mencoba memukul wajah Naruto tetapi Naruto dapat menahannya dengan mudah. Sasuke masih terus menyerang Naruto menggunakan taijutsunya akan tetapi Naruto masih bisa menahannya. Narutopun melompat keatas dan berdiri di dinding. Seketika Sasuke melompat kearah Naruto.

'sekarang aku sudah bisa melihat pergerakannya.' Batin Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menyerang Naruto membabi buta dengan taijutsunya, tetapi Naruto dapat menghindar bahkan menahan serangan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung melompat kebelakang.

'pergerakan Naruto sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak peduli yang penting aku tidak boleh kalah.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke kembali menyerangnya tetapi Naruto masih bisa menahannya, Naruto langsung memukul perut Sasuke dan menendang wajah Sasuke hingga tersungkur. Melihat Sasuke kembali berlari kearahnya, Naruto mengeratkan telapak tangannya saat Sasuke berada di depannya Naruto langsung mendaratkan pukulannya kearah wajah Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga.

DHUAGGGG

BYUURRR

Tubuh Sasuke langsung terhempas kebawah sampai masuk kedalam sungai tersebut.

'ini tidak baik, dia benar-benar bisa membaca !' batin Sasuke.

.

.

Di tempat Kakashi.

Kakashi yang tadi mendengar suara anjingnya langsung berlari sambil melompati beberapa pohon, dan tak berapa lama Kakashi melihat pakun.

"kau datang juga." Ucap Pakun, seketika pakun berlari dan disusul oleh Kakashi di belakangnya.

"apa benar ini jalannya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"ya, kita harus cepat. Sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk mengenai ini." Ucap Pakun.

.

.

Naruto yang sedang berdiri diatas permukaan sungai tersebut sambil menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba keluar Sasuke dan setelah itu Sasuke membuat handseal.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"

Seketika Sasuke menembakan beberapa bola api kecil kearah Naruto, Naruto langsung membuat Handseal.

"fuuton: tate no kaze"

DHUAR DHUAR

Serangan Sasuke dapat di tahan oleh dinding angin buatan Naruto, Sasuke langsung melompat kearah Naruto dan menyerangnya. Naruto melompat keatas dan langsung menendang punggung Sasuke hingga tercebur kedalam air.

BYURR Tap

Naruto mendarat di atas sungai tersebut, tak Naruto sangka, Sasuke menarik kakinya dari bawah dan melemparkanya keudara, Sasuke langsung melompat keatas dan membantingnya kearah dinding di belakangnya.

BLARRR

Naruto langsung membuat handseal.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu"

Seketika Naruto menembakan api berbentuk kepala Naga kearah Sasuke, Sasukepun langsung membuat handseal.

"katon gokakyou no jutsu"

Seketika Sasuke menembakan bola api kearah Naruto.

DHUAARRR

Kedua jutsu itupun saling bertabrakan, tidak ingin membuang waktu Naruto langsung melemparkan beberapa shuriken dengan benang chakra kearah Sasuke.

SYUTT

Sasuke kaget karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya kembali terlilit oleh benda seperti ini lagi, Naruto menarik benang chakra tersebut hingga tubuh Sasuke terbawa kearah Naruto. Dan setelah Sasuke mulai mendekat Naruto memukul perut Sasuke sekuat tenaga hingga Sasuke terkepar di depannya. Benang chakra yang melilit tubuh Sasukepun terlepas.

"Na..ru..to" ucap Sasuke sambil mencoba berdiri.

"sudah terlambat Sasuke…" ucap Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. "..sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat…SASUKE" lanjut Naruto sambil melemparkan tubuh Sasuk kebawah, Narutopun ikut melompat kearah Sasuke. Seketika Naruto memegang kaki Sasuke dan kakinya di tubuh Sasuke.

DHUARRR

Naruto langsung menancapkan kepala Sasuke ke tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tubuh Sasuke seketika lemas dan langsung hanyut di sungai tersebut.

"arghhh..uhuk..uhuk" Naruto terbatuk sambil mengeluarkan darah segar dalam mulutnya, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal akibat kelelahan. Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat tubuh Sasuke sudah di selimuti chakra berwarna ungu.

"apa yang terjadi?" gumam Naruto sambil melihat tubuh Sasuke yang masih mengapung di permukaan sungai. Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang berada di sungai. Semakin lama chakra ungu tersebut semakin banyak, tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke seperti di angkat oleh chakra ungu tersebut.

DHUAGHHHH

"arghhhhh" Naruto mendapat pukulan telak di wajahnya hingga terhempas kebelakang, Naruto memegang wajahnya yang kesakitan. Tanda kutukan di tubuh Sasukepun semakin banyak dan tak berapa lama seluruh tubuhnya sudah di tutupi tanda kutukan tersebut, kulitnya berwarna gelap, kukunya menjadi panjang dan tajam, rambut berwarna putih dan di hidungnya ada tanda seperti tanda tambah berwarna hitam.

Naruto yang baru saja berdiri di kagetkan oleh penampilan Sasuke yang menyeramkan.

'sebenarnya siapa dia?' batin Naruto.

Seketika Sasuke melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta, Naruto sangat kewalahan walaupun sudah memakai mata Sharingan.

DHUAAGHHH

Naruto kembali terkena pukulan keras di bagian wajahnya hingga terlempar kebelakang. Naruto langsung berlari kearah Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sedang berlari kearahnya langsung berlari kearah Naruto. Naruto langsung membuat Handseal.

"fuuton shinkuugakyu no jutsu" Naruto menembakan beberapa peluru angina kearah Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi, tetapi Sasuke dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Naruto kembali membuat Handseal.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu"

Seketika muncul Naga air dan naga air tersebut melesat kearah Sasuke dengan cepat.

DHUARRRR

Naruto menatap tak percaya karena serangannya gagal oleh 2 sayap besar yang muncul tiba-tiba di punggung Sasuke. Sasuke langsung melakukan handseal.

"katon gokakyou no jutsu"

Sasuke langsung menembakan bola api besar kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat bola api mengarah pada dirinya langsung membuat handseal.

"Suiton: Suijinheki"

Seketika Nauto membuat dinidng air di depannya.

BOOMMM

Kedua jutsu itupun salin bertabrakan dan menciptakan uap di sungai tersebut. Seketika langsung melesat menggunakan sayapnya kearah Naruto.

DHUAGG DHUAGHH DHUAGGGHH

Naruto di kagetkan oleh serangan tiba-tiba Sasuke, Naruto melihat daerah sekitarnya untuk menghindari serangan berikutnya dari Sasuke

DHUAGHH DHUAGHHH

Walaupun Naruto sudah mencoba menahan tetapi kekuatan Sasuke jauh lebih kuat.

DHUAGHH

Sasuke tiba-tiba berada di depan Naruto dan menendang wajahnya hingga terlempar ke udara, setelah itu Sasuke memukul wajah Naruto dengan sekuat Tenaga.

DHUAGHHHH BRAKK

Naruto terhempas jauh kebelalakng dan menubruk Kaki patung di tempat tersebut.

'sial,kekuatannya lumayan kuat,Tak kusangka. sepertinya aku harus menggunakan Susano. terpaksa aku menggunakan mangekyou sharingan.' batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di hadapan Naruto, Sasuke mencoba memukul perut Naruto. Akan tetapi pukulan Sasuke tertahan oleh sesuatu.

DHUAGGG BRAKKK

Sasukepun mundur beberapa langkah, ia langsung menatap lekat-lekat chakra hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dan perlahan membentuk sebuah tengkorak. Mata mangekyou Narutopun sudah aktif.

'apa itu?' batin Sasuke.

"Susano'o" gumam Naruto. Perlahan tengkorak tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah prajurit lengkap dengan katananya di tangannya. Sasuke membelalakan matanya melihat kekuatan Naruto.

"kau baru melihatnya Sasuke? Ini Susano'o milikku. Kalau kau ingin mempunyai ini kau harus mempunyai mangkeyou Sharingan sepertiku. Aku akan perlihatkan perbedaan kekuatan kita Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

ZWUSHHH

"arghhhh"

Seketika tubuh Sasuke terhempas kebelakang saat Susano'o Naruto mencoba menebas tubuhnya dengan katana di tangannya,tetapi Sasuke dapat menghindar dan hanya mengenai tangan kananya. Sasuke langsung membuat handseal.

"chidori."

Seketika muncul kilatan petir di tangan kiri Sasuke, setelah itu Sasuke melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tingginya.

'percuma saja, Susano'o ku akan selalu menahan seranganmu Sasuke' batin Naruto.

DHUARRR BRAKK

Serangan Sasukepun dapat di tahan oleh sesuatu seperti tameng di tangan kiri Susano'o Naruto,Sasuke langsung terpental kebelakang dan menubruk dinding di belakangnya. Sasuke kembali berdiri dan langsung membuat handseal kembali.

"katon gokakyou no jutsu"

Sasuke langsung menembakan bola api besar kearah Naruto, akan tetapi Naruto dapat menahan serangan tersebut.

"sudah terlihatkan perbedaan kekuatan Kita,Sasuke. Sekarang aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap Naruto. Dan Ia langsung berlari kearah Sasuke dengan cepat.

JRASHH JRASH JRASH

"Arrgghhhhh"

Naruto menyerang Sasuke dengan membabi buta hingga tubuh Sasuke terkoyak-koyak. Darah segar keluar dari luka tersebut.

'dia benar-benar sangat kuat. Aku tidak bisa menandinginya.' Batin Sasuke.

"akan kubunuh sekarang kau Sasuke." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke yang sedang kesakitan hanya bisa diam sambil memegangi luka di tubuhnya. Naruto menutup matanya sebelah dan tiba-tiba darah segar keluar dari mata Naruto yang tengah menatap Sasuke.

"amate-ugh..ARGHHHHHHHH"

Seketika Naruto berteriak pilu sambil memegangi matanya kesakitan. Susano'o yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya langsung menghilang. Naruto terduduk sambil memegangi kedua matanya.

"arghhhh..mataku" Rintih Naruto kesakitan.

'sial, di saat seperti ini mataku menjadi sangat sakit sekali. Aku selalu lupa untuk tidak memakai mata ini.' Batin Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung berlari kearah Naruto, dan menendang wajah Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga.

DHUAGGGG BRAKKK

"arghhhh"

Naruto merintih kesakitan sambil terus memegangi kedua matanya yang masih sakit. Sasuke kembali menghampiri Naruto, ia langsung meninju perut Naruto setelah itu ia menendang perut Naruto hingga kembali menabrak dinding dan membuat retakan di dinding tersebut bertambah besar.

DHUAGGGHH DHUAGHHH BRAKK

Sasuke seketika mencengkam kerah baju Naruto keudara.

"aku akan mengalahkanmu sekarang Naruto."

Ucap Sasuke. Seketika ia kembali menghantam tinjunya tepat di wajah Naruto.

DHUAGG BRAKKK

Naruto kembali menghantam dinding dengan keras hingga membuat retakan yang besar di dinding tersebut. Tiba-tiba Narutopun kembali berdiri dengan wajah yang lebam dan masih ada bekas darah di bawah mata Naruto. Sasukepun mundur beberapa langkah.

"hahahaha..yang benar saja..jika aku di kalahkan oleh kekuatan seperti itu..aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku nantinya. Tapi,itu percuma sajakan..Sasuke? memang benar kalau kau istimewa tapi aku lebih istimewa dari pada kau.. HAHAHAHAHA" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa mengerikan. Seketika Chakra berwarna merah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, mata Naruto berubah menjadi mata kyuubi dan garis-garis di wajahnya menjadi hitam. Perlahan Naruto membungkuk dan Chakra merah tersebut sudah menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan muncul 1 ekor di belakang Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, langsung menatap tajam kearah Naruto. Narutopun membalas tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke.

"lebih istimewa..lebih istimewa apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke geram. Sasuke langsung berlari kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke bersiap menghantamkan pukulannya kearah wajah Naruto tetapi muncul tangan besar di hadapannya sabil melindungi Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat itu tampak kaget, tiba-tiba tangan besar yang terbuat dari chakra merah yang keluar dari Naruto langsung menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba menahannya dengan kedua sayap besarnya akan tetapi tubuh Sasuke terhempas kebelakang menubruk salah satu patung lainnya.

BRAKKKK

"arghhhh." Rintih Sasuke sambil mencoba berdiri.

"arghhhh..ugh"

Tiba-tiba Naruto terduduk sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang tiba-tiba sangat sakit. Narutopun tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata kyuubi dulu.

FLASHBACK

"hey Kyuubi, berikan aku sedikit chakramu. Chakraku sudah mulai habis." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang rubah besar berekor 9 di depannya.

"tapi tubuhmu masih sangat kecil bocah, kalau kau memakai chakraku terus menenrus tubuhmu akan rusak, walaupun chakra tersebut seperti melindungimu tetapi chakraku itu akan mengrogoti tubuhmu, perlahan kulitmu dan darahmu akan bercampur bersama chakraku. Kau akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dan kalau kau terus menerus memakai chakraku…kau akan cepat mati." Jelas Kyubbi kepada Naruto.

"sejak kapan kau menjadi baik padaku?" Tanya Naruto ketus.

"aku hanya memberi tahumu bocah dan kalau kau masih ingin Chakraku akan ku beri." Jawab Kyuubi.

END FLASHBACK

'ugh tubuhku, aku tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu waktu disini. Chakraku juga sudah hampir habis.'batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap, matahari yang tadi menyinari sekarang sudah tertutup awan hitam tebal.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam yang berada di sebrang sungai di bawah salah satu patung, tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang lehernya sambil merintih kesakitan.

"kekuatan yang kau miliki itu..sepertinya beresiko juga ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sasuke dan langsung melihat kearah dua patung besar yang saling berhadapan.

"apa kau tahu..kalau tempat ini..disebut lembah kematian. Tempat ini benar-benar yang sempurna iyakan…Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya memandang kesal dan geram kearah Naruto. "benar juga..sebelumnya aku sudah bilang tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan..pertarungan ini 'sekarang juga'." Ucap Naruto sambil menekankan kata 'sekarang juga'.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Naruto muncul bola chakra berwarna biru.

"rasengan"

Sasukepun seketika membuat handseal.

"Chidori"

Dan munculah chakra raiton di tangan kiri Sasuke tetapi berwarna hitam. Naruto dan Sasuke saling beradu pandang dengan tatapan tajam. Seketika mereka berdua melompat secara bersamaan.

"rasengan"

"chidori"

dua jutsu tingkat tinggi beradu, seketika muncul bulatan hitam di antara yang mengelilingi Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke lengah segera memukul dada Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya, Sasukepun seketika membalas akan tetapi hanya memunculkan goresan mendatar di hitai ate milik Naruto.

Bulatan hitam yang mengelilingi Naruto dan Sasukepun mulai membesar dan mulai menghancurkan dinding. Cuaca yang sudah semakin gelap dan sudah ada beberapa suara petir yang terdengar.

Seketika muncul cahaya putih di tengah-tengah bulatan hitam tersebut dan perlahan bulatan hitam tersebut mulai berubah warna menjadi putih. Di dalam bulatan tersebut Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Sasuke dengan tatapan sedihnya dan Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

DHUARRRRRR

Ledakan besarpun terjadi, dan membuat kerusakan yang parah di lembah tersebut. Tubuh Naruto dan Sasukepun terlempar.

BRAKK

Sasuke menghantam tanah, dan seketika mata Sasukepun tertutup. Naruto yang berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna segera berjalan kearah Sasuke yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto berdiri di dekat kepala Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

SYUTTT TRANK

Tiba-tiba hitai-ate milik Naruto terlepas dan mendarat di pinggir kepala Sasuke.

"Sasuke." gumam Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan yan sulit diartikan.

TIK TIK TIK

Seketika hujan turun dan tiba-tiba hujan tersebut menjadi deras sehingga mengguyur tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke.

DEG

"ughh..uhuk"

Tiba-tiba Naruto terduduk di hadapan Sasuke sambil memegangi mata kanannya yang kesakitan dan memuntahkan darah dari dalam mulutnya di dekat kepala Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan chakra seseorang yang sedang menuju kearahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto bangkit dan langsung melompat melewati lembah tersebut.

.

.

Kakashi yang masih berlari bersama pakun tiba-tiba terguyur hujan saat hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"hujan. Apa baunya hilang?" Tanya Kakashi.

"tidak masalah. Kita sudah sampai." Jawab Pakun.

ZWUSHHH TAP

Kakashi berhasil mendarat di lembah tersebut.

"apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Kakashi. Tetapi Kakashi berhasil menemukan Sasuke yang tergelatak tak sadarkan diri. Pakun yang melihat hitai-ate di sebelah kepala Sasuke langsung mencium baunya.

"ini milik Naruto." Ucap Pakun.

"Naruto? Tapi kemana dia? Bukannya misinya membawa Sasuke pulang kedesa?" Tanya Kakashi heran.

"sepertinya sudah terjadi pertarungan hebat disini antara Sasuke melawan Naruto." Ucap Pakun.

Seketika Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah dan ia melihat banyak sekali kerusakan.

'apa ini bekas pertarungan Naruto dan Sasuke? Aku terlambat..tolong maafkan aku.' batin Kakashi.

Kakashi langsung mengambil hitai-ate Naruto dan memasukannya kedalam Saku, setelah itu Kakashi menggendong Sasuke. Kakashi melirik kebelakang, kearah hutan di belakangnya.

Kakashi seketika melompat dan akhirnya diam di tebing dekat lembah kematian sambil menggendong Sasuke.

"lembah kematian..adalah tempat dimana Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung..sungguh ironis." Ucap Pakun.

"ya..ketika aku melihat aliran air ini..aku seperti di hadapkan dengan pertarungan yang tidak pernah berakhir, sama seperti kisah dua patung manusia disini yang telah membangun desa konoha." Ucap Kakashi sambil melihat kedua patung besar di lembah tersebut.

'Naruto dan Sasuke, selama kalian berdua hidup pun kalian mungkin sama.' Batin Kakashi.

Di dalam Hutan dekat lembah kematian, Naruto berjalan gontai sambil memegang mata kanannya yang masih sakit. Seketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah lembah kematian.

Hujanpun telah berhenti dan perlahan cahaya matahari mulai muncul kembali, Naruto langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya yang barusan terhenti.

.

"hujannya..telah berhenti, kita akan mencari Naruto." Ucap Kakashi.

"karena hujan, aku tidak bisa melacak bau lagi, dan akan susah mencari Naruto." Ucap Pakun.

Kakashi hanya menangguk dan seketika ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan lembah kematian.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari bawah tanah, orang tersebut memiliki kulit dua warna yaitu setengah badannya hitam dan setengah badannya putih. Orang tersebut memakai jubbah hitam dengan corak awan berwarna merah.

"kita akan menceritakan ini kepada ketua, bukankah ini menarik? Dan aku ingin tahu reaksi Itachi saat mengetahui adiknya kalah." Ucap orang tersebut dan seketika orang tersebut masuk kembali ke dalam tanah.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah Sakit desa Konoha.

Terlihat Shikamaru yang mondar mandir di dalam rumah sakit.

'ketua macam apa aku ini? Aku tidak sanggup melindungi anggota kelompokku sendiri.' Rutuk Shikamaru dalam Hati.

Ayah Shikamaru yang melihat anaknya mondar-mandir hanya dia memperhatikan. Tiba-tiba keluar suster dari dalam ruangan. Seketika Shikamaru berlari kearah suster tersebut.

"bagaimana keadaan Chouji?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada Khawatir.

"keadaannya sekarang sedang..kritis dan sekarang aku akan memanggil Nona Tsunade. Permisi" ucap suster tersebut sambil pergi dari hadapan Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang mendengar itupun mematung seketika. Chouza selaku ayah Chouji mendekati kearah Shikamaru dan menepuk pundaknya.

"tenang saja Shikamaru, anak ku itu kuat." Ucap Chouza berusaha menenangkan.

Shikamaru masih diam tidak bergeming. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Hokage kelima atau Tsunade sedang berjalan kerahnya.

"Shikamaru, dari data yang ku periksa barusan aku kecewa padamu, kau tidak bisa menjaga anggota kelompokmu. Neji dan Chouji mereka berdua sedang dalam kritis untung saja Anbu yang kukirimkan cepat membawa mereka berdua ke desa, Kiba mengalami kekurangan darah karena dia terlau banyak kehilangan darah, sedangkan Lee dan Shino mereka berdua hanya mengalami luka kecil, dan Naruto masih belum ke desa. Ini akan menjadi catatanmu dan berdo'alah agar temanmu selamat." Ucap Tsunade seketika masuk ke ruangan dimana Chouji di rawat.

Air mata yang Shikamaru coba tahan akhirnya mengalir, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"aku seharusnya tidak menjadi..hiks..ketua..hiks..sungguh..hiks..aku tidak bisa..hiks..diandalkan." gumam Shikamaru di sela tangisnya. Shukaku yang dari tadi diam memperhatikan anaknya langsung berjalan kearah Shikamaru dan memegang pundaknya.

"ini cacatan buatmu Shikamaru, kau harus belajar dari kesalahanmu ini agar kejadian ini tidak terulang." Ucap Shukaku. Shikamaru langsung mengusap air matanya dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

'Naruto, semoga saja kau berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa konoha.' Batin Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang hendak pulang ke rumahnya mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Kakashi menggendong Sasuke.

'Sasuke?' batin Shikamaru.

"Kakashi-sensei tunggu." Ucap Shikamaru. Tetapi Kakashi masih saja melanjutkan perjalanannya kearah rumah Sakit. Shikamarupun langsung mengikuti Kakashi di belakangnya.

Tsunade yang berusaja akan pergi keruangan Neji di kagetkan oleh Kakashi yang menggendong Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kakashi, mana Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade.

"tolong dia terlebih dahulu akan ke jelaskan nanti." Jawab Kakashi. Tsunade hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Kakashi dan menyuruhnya membawa Sasuke ke ruangan yang kosong.

Tsunadepun langsung memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"sepertinya dia hanya kehabisan Chakra dan beberapa luka di tubuhnya yang cukup dalam." Ucap Tsunade. Kakashi yang mendengar itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"jadi Kakashi dimana Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade. Kakashipun langsung menjelaskan tentang kejadian tadi, dari di temukannya Sasuke yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, menemukan hitai-ate milik Naruto.

"..dan perkiraanku Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung. Akan tetapi lebih jelasnya lagi kita tanyakan saja pada Sasuke kalau dia sudah bangun." Ucap Kakashi. Tsunade yang mendengar itu memijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

.

.

.

Esok Harinya.

Setelah seharian Naruto berjalan, akhrinya ia sudah sampai di markasnya.

BRAKK

Naruto membukanya dengan cara mendobraknya karena tubuhnya yang sudah sangat kelelahan.

"NARUTO-KUN"

"NARUTO-SAMA"

Teriak semua anggota kelompok Naruto yang melihat Naruto ambruk di depan pintu dengan luka di seluruh tubuhnya dan baju yang compang-camping. Kelima anggota atau bawahan Narutopun berlari kearah Naruto.

"apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun?" Tanya Haku dan Hinata secara bersamaan.

"Hinata-chan, Haku-chan aku baik-"

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto langsung tak sadarkan diri. Wajah Naruto sangat pucat dan di bawah matanya masih terlihat bekas semuapun langsung membawa Naruto ke kamarnya, Haku dan Hinatapun seketika merawat Naruto. Utakata, Gaara dan Kimimaro beranjak pergi dari kamar Naruto menuju ruang tengah.

Mereka berduapun duduk di kursi di ruangan tersebut, tampak keheningan terjadi di antara mereka. Tiba-tiba Utakata memecahkan keheningan.

"Kimimaro karena kau yang terakhir bersama Naruto, saat terakhir Naruto sedang apa?" Tanya Utakata.

"saat aku dan Naruto akan menuju kesini, tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto muncul seorang anak seumuran Naruto,yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah itu aku di paksa pulang kesini terlebih dahulu. Mungkin Naruto bertarung dengan anak itu." Ucap Kimimaro.

"tapi aku belum pernah melihat Naruto bertarung sampai separah itu semenjak aku menjadi anggota tim Naruto. Apa anak bernama Sasuke itu hebat?" Tanya Utakata.

"yah dia memang cukup hebat, aku pernah bertarung dengannya saat ujian Chuunin." Jawab Gaara yang sedari tadi diam.

"aku tidak tahu kalau anak bernama Sasuke itu hebat atau tidak, tetapi mantan atasanku yaitu Orochimaru ingin sekali mendapatkan anak bernama Sasuke itu." Ucap Kimimaro.

"hn, seperti itu yah. Dan teman-teman sepertinya ada tikus yang mendengar percakapan kita, kita bereskan." ucap Utakata. Seketika ketiga Anbu Konoha yang sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan Utakata, Gaara dan Kimimaro dari atap markas mereka mencoba melarikan diri akan tetapi pergerakan mereka di tahan oleh pasir.

'sial! Pasir ini menghentikan pergerakanku, aku terlambat bergerak.' batin salah seorang Anbu.

ZWUSHH TAP

Utakata, Kimimaro dan Gaarapun telah sampai di atap markas mereka, mereka melihat ketiga Anbu yang tidak bergerak karena pasir Gaara.

"wah wah ternyata kalian tikusnya itu, dan oh kalian ternyata dari desa Konoha. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Utakata. Ketiga Anbu tersebut diam tak menjawan pertanyaan darinya.

"ternyata kalian ingin memakai cara kekerasan, Gaara." Ucap Utakata sambil melirik kearah Gaara yang di sampingnya. Gaarapun seketika mengangguk.

"Sabaku Kyū."

Seketika salah seorang Anbu tubuhnya sudah di selimuti pasir tebal.

"sekarang kalian jawab pertanyaanku atau temanmu itu akan hancur berkeping-keping." Ucap Utakata.

"sialan kau!" geram seorang anbu yang memakai topeng anjing.

'sial pasir ini menahan tangan dan kaki ku agar aku tidak bisa kemana-mana.' Batin salah satu anbu.

Utakata yang melihat Anbu-Anbu di depannya hanya diam menjadi geram.

"Gaara, lakukan." Ucap Utakata, Gaarapun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sabaku Sōsō"

Gaaralangsung meledakan Anbu yang diselimuti pasir hingga hancur. Darahpun berceceran dimana-mana bahkan mengenai ke topeng salah satu Anbu di sampingnya.

"cepat katakan, kalian tidak ingin mati seperti temanmu kan." Ucap Utakata yang sudah geram dengan kedua anbu di depannya.

"Kimimaro." Ucap Utakata sambil melirik Kimimaro. Kimimropun mengangguk.

"Teshi Sendan"

Seketika Kimimaro menembakan peluru yang muncul dari kesepuluh Jari tangannya kearah kedua Anbu di depannya.

"ARGHHHHHH"

"arghhhh"

BRUKK

Seketika satu Anbu ambruk setelah peluru tulang Kimimaro menembus kepala dan jantungnya. Satu anbu lainnya hanya mengalami luka kecil di tangan kirinya. Anbu tersebut memaksakan tangannya untuk membuat handseal.

"fuuton: shinku renppa"

Seketika di atas anbu tersebut muncul ratusan pedang angin yang mengarah kearah Utakata, Gaara dan Kimimaro.

"sial ternyata dia membuat handseal." Gumam Utakata.

Seketika Utakata membuat handseal.

"Protective Bubble Dome"

Utakata, Gaara dan Kimimaropun sudah berada dalam kubah gelembung yang kuat.

"Suna no Tate"

Seketika mereka bertiga di lapisi lagi dengan pasir milik Gaara.

DHUARR DHUARR DHUARR DHUARR

Ledadakan-ledakan yang lumayan besar terjadi akibat kedua jutsu yang saling bertabrakan. Anbu tersebut mencoba melarikan diri saat pasir di tubuhnya sudah tidak mengikatnya. Utakata yang melihat itupun membuat Handseal.

'tidak semudah itu kabur dari kami' batin Utakata.

"Ink Bubble Explosion"

Utakata Membuat gelembung besar ke arah Anbu dan langsung memasukan Anbu ke dalam gelembung tersebut,lalu tiba-tiba muncul cairan hitam di dalamnya.

CTRAHHH

Setelah itu gelembung Utakata pecah dan tidak ada apapun didalamnya.

"Gaara, lenyapkan mayat kedua Anbu konoha tersebut." Ucap Utakata dan di balas anggukan oleh Gaara.

ZWUSSHH TAP

Lalu tiba-tiba datang Haku dan Hinata di depan mereka bertiga. Hinata dan Haku langsung menatap mereka bertiga.

"ada apa ini? Kenapa banyak suara ledakan?" Tanya Haku.

"sepertinya sudah ada bekas pertarungan disini, dan lawannya Anbu Konoha." Ucap Hinata sambil melihat mayat anbu Konoha di depannya.

"benar, mereka mendengar pembicaraan kita dan nampaknya mereka mengikuti Naruto sampai kesini." Ucap Utakata.

"sebaiknya kita ke dalam lagi, dan Gaara bereskan mayat tersebut." Ucap Utakata, Gaarapun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dan setelah itu keempat teman atau keluarga baru bagi Gaara langsung pergi ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi di sebuah desa yang nampaknya selalu hujan.

Terlihat dua orang, yang satu laki-laki berambut berwarna jingga dan satu lagi perempuan berambut biru. Tiba-tiba kedua orang tersebut merasakan Chakra di belakang mereka.

"ada apa Zetsu?" Tanya pria tersebut tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"aku mempunyai berita baru,leader. Bocah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto barusaja bertarung dengan adiknya Itachi dan tak kusangka dia bisa mengeluarkan Susano'o di saat usianya yang masih di bilang anak kecil." Ucap Zetsu hitam.

"sekarang dimana bocah Kyuubi tersebut? Apa masih di desa Konoha?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"sepertinya anak tersebut sudah meninggalkan desa Konoha." Jawab Zetsu putih.

"bagus, kita akan lebih mudah menangkap bocah tersebut. Dan Zetsu cepat kumpulkan semua anggota kita akan mengadakan rapat.." laki-laki yang memiliki banyak tindikan di wajahnya tersebut menghela nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"…bilang kepada mereka kita akan memulai memburu para Bijuu"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HOREE AKHIRNYA CHAPTER 15 UPDATE.

Bagaimana pertarungan Naruto Vs Sasukenya? Tidak seru yah? Membosankan?

Maaf sebesar-besarnya minna kalau chapter ini membosankan.

Dan untuk yang mau nanya boleh PM aku atau reviews, di chapter depan akan aku jawab.

RnR please minna, aku ingin sekali ff ini di atas 1000 reviewsnya.  
do'akan saja supaya berhasil..  
dan berkat kalian semua yang sudah mengikuti cerita dari chapter pertama aku ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya dan kepada yang suka me reviews juga terima kasih. Kalian semua sudah menyemangatiku untuk selalu melanjutkan ff ini.

Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih.

Dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah minna dan ikutin terus cerita dari ku ini…

Dan mungkin chapter depan Naruto sudah menjadi dewasa, tapi ini baru saja KEMUNGKINAN minna. Bisa saja tidak terjadi.

Sekali lagi RnR minna..


	16. Chapter 16

**Dark Uzumaki Naruto**

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi. Dan ini fic pertamaku.

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : berantakan,gak jelas,OOC,alur kecepetan(maybe),typo(maybe)DLL.

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR DAN PADA PARA PEMBACA YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU DAN MEREVIEWS.

Dan minna do'akan yah semoga ff ini reviewsnya bisa di atas 1000.

Aku akan usahakan setiap chapternya tidak membosankan.

Balasan Reviews :

**Neko Twins Kagamine** :

apakah nanti para anggota akatsuki akan kalah semuanya oleh anggota naruto atau para anggota akatsuki di ajak naruto bergabung ke anggotanya**? Kita lihat saja alur ceritanya, kalau di kasih tahu gk seru nantinya.**

**Naminamifrid :**

Sasukenya jadi baik, terus Sasukenya mirip Naruto yang ada dicanon? **Kayaknya nggak.**

**KouraFukiishi :**

Apa nanti anggota akatsuki akan bergabung ke organisasinya Naruto? **Itu masih rahasia.**

**agustatsumi :**

thor kan cerita nya sasuke ingn pergi dari desa

kok knpa seakan sasuke ingn sx mngjak naruto plg kedesa

sedangkan sasuke kan niat nya ingn pergi dari desa? **Itu karena Sasuke secara diam-diam menjadikan Naruto sebagai saudaranya, saat bertemu Naruto di lembah akhir rencana Sasuke yang akan pergi dari desa kandas saat melihat Naruto juga akan kabur dari desa, ia tak mau kehilangan sodaranya kembali.**

**2nd princhass :**

yeyeyeye keren,, oia gan ini anggotanya tinggal berapa lagi yg blon gabung? **Disini sudah ada penambahan 1 orang anggota baru, kalau rencana sih satu orang lagi.**

** .549 :**

Update lagi gan seru abiiss kenapa naruto pake mangekyo sharinggan terus knapa gk pake eternal mangekyo sharinggan? Lalu ksh bocoran anggota naruto siapa saja dan juga nama kelompoknya apa? **nama kelompoknya masih belum kepikiran, boleh kalau mau usul.**

**Tatank no Kitsune :**

apa nanti kedok naruto bakal ketauan orang2 konoha? **Mungkin saat Naruto menginvasi desa Konoha.**

**dark-shinobi :**

i like this.. Apa akatsuki dan tim naruto akan bertentangan.? **Kalau itu, ikuti alur ceritanya saja biar seru. Kalau di kasih tau gk bakal seru nantinya.**

**no name :**

author apakah nnti sasuke lwn itachi ? **mungkin iyah.**

**sachiko Uzumaki :**

Trus dicerta nie mau dibalik ya? Sasuke yg pngen nyelametin naruto n bwa dy plang ke Desa gtu? **Mungkin iyah, mungkin tidak. Ikuti saja terus ceritanya.**

**Namikaze Reichi :**

apa disini Ssasuke yg pengen bwt naruto plang k Desa? **Iyah, tapi Sasuke tidak seantusias Naruto di canon.**

**immortal combat :**

naruto bisa ngendaliin kyubi ngak thor...? **masih agak lama, Naruto bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi.**

**Guest :**

Apa sasuke tidak jadi pergi ketempatnya orochimaru dan membalas dendam ke itachi. Terus sasuke jadi berusaha membawa pulang naruto? **Membalas dendam ke Itachi sih pasti, kalau membawa Naruto pulang iyah tapi tidak seantusias di canon.**

**Ratih :**

Author lok kelompok Naruto dibuat imbang cewek cowoknya gmn? kn mreka bisa punya psangan sendiri gtu? **Akan ku usahakan.**

**SPECIAL THANKS BUAT : Akira no Rinnegan, namikaze loco, bayux666, monkey D nico, m. , Hadinamikaze, DarkYami Kugamawa, DarkYami Kugamawa, Naru-kun93, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Amaterasu, Nyuga totong, Uchiha dant57, oni, Namikaze wahyu, yami uzumaki namikaze, Aryif VL, Hana 'Meida' Namikaze, Kazekage Golief Saputra , kun-cici naru, Naru-kun93. Yasashi-kun,El bany blueblack,Naminamifrid ,Hana 'Meida' Namikaze ,AndiBhayangkara,Guest,krama69,Tatank no Kitsune gilbert. , ,Kurogane Namikaze Dragneel,anggraxl dan masih banyak lagi (maaf ada yang belum ketulis karena banyak banget).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please minna biar author tambah semangat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME.

3 tahun kemudian.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melirik kearah jendela dan nampaknya matahari belum muncul. Pemuda itupun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan langsung pergi kekamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya, rambut pirangnya tampak masih meneteskan air di ujungnya. Ia segera mengenakan pakainnya yang selalu di kenakannya selama tiga tahun ini dan tentu saja pedang kusanagi di punggungnya(kaya yang Sasuke). Ia melihat dirinya di cermin di kamarnya. Selama 3 tahun ini rambut pirangnya sudah panjang bahkan 3 kumis di masing-masing pipinya sudah menghilang, ia sudah sangat mirip dengan Yondaime Hokage. Dan selama 3 tahun sifat Naruto menjadi tambah dingin ke semua orang dan wajah Naruto selalu datar seperti tidak ada ekspresi lagi, tetapi kepada para anggota timnya ia selalu bersikap ramah.

Naruto langsung pergi ke ruang bawah dan terlihat semua anggotanya termasuk Yamato. Hinata dan Haku yang melihat penampilan Naruto wajahnya langsung memerah, sedangkan anggota lainnya hanya geleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kedua kunoichi tersebut.

"pagi Naruto-kun"

Sapa Hinata dan Haku secara bersamaan dengan senyuman di wajah keduanya,selama 3 tahun ini semua anggota kelompok Naruto seperti Haku, Gaara dan Hinata tumbuh menjadi orang yang dingin kepada semua orang, tetapi walaupun semua anggota Naruto bersikap dingin kepada semua orang tidak untuk Naruto, semua anggotanya bersikap ramah kepadanya dan kesesama anggota dan kalau soal penampilan anggota kelompok Naruto yang cukup mencolok adalah Hinata(Hinata yang seperti di RTN) dan Gaara(seperti yang di canon).Naruto hanya tersenyum kearah Haku dan Hinata.

"Yamato, apa kau sudah menemukan markas Orochimaru? Sialan selama 3 tahun ini dia selalu berpindah-pindah." Tanya Naruto dengan nada dinginnya. Tekanan Chakra Naruto meningkat seketika dan membuat ruangan tersebut di penuhi hawa membunuh Naruto. Anggota tim Naruto mencoba menenangkan Naruto, kalau tidak rumah ini ralat atau desa kecil ini bisa hancur dengan satu jurus Naruto.

"aku sudah menemukan tempatnya Ororchimaru,sekarang ia berada di sebuah desa buatannya yaitu desa Otogakure, tetapi kita harus cepat sebelum dia pergi lagi." Ucap Yamato.

"terima kasih Yamato atas informasinya, semuanya kita akan pergi ke markas Orochimaru sekarang." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Semua anggotanyapun mengangguk.

"maaf Naruto-sama, sepertinya aku ada urusan di konoha." Ucap Yamato.

"ya, dan Yamato jangan sampai ada yang tahu kau mata-mataku." Ucap Naruto. Yamatopun mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"kita pergi."

Naruto dan kelima anggotanya langsung pergi. Naruto merasakan chakra shinobi yang sedang menuju kearah timnya.

"Naruto-kun, ada musuh di depan kita." Ucap Hinata kepada Naruto. Narutopun hanya mengangguk. Dan seketika muncul kelima desa sunagakure di hadapan tim Naruto. Kelima ninja Suna itupun berhenti saat melihat Gaara di depannya.

"apa kau Gaara? Bocah monster dari Suna dahulu?" Tanya salah seorang ninja Suna tersebut.

"hahahaha ternyata kau masih hidup monster, ku kira kau sudah tewas beberapa tahun lalu." Ucap Ninja suna tersebut sambil tertawa. Gaara yang mendengar itupun geram dan berniat menyerang kelima Ninja Suna tetapi pergerakannya di tahan oleh Naruto.

"simpan saja chakramu Gaara." Ucap Naruto. Gaarapun menganggukan kepala, setelah itu Naruto menutup matanya sebentar lalu membuka matanya kembali. Mata Naruto berubah menjadi mata eternal mangekyou sharingan.

"Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body."

Seketika kelima ninja Suna itu ambruk saat mereka menatap mata Naruto.

"AARGHHHHHHH."

"ARGHHHHHHHHH"

Kelima Ninja Suna itu berteriak seperti orang yang ke sakitan, tim Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya akan tetapi Naruto masih diam disana, lalu ia membuat handseal terlebih dahulu.

"Dai Rasenringu"

Seketia di tangan Naruto muncul sebuah rasengan tetapi berwana hitam, setelah itu Naruto menjatuhkan jutsu tersebut pada kelima Ninja Suna yang sedang terbaring di tanah.

DHUARRRRRR

Setelah ledakan tempat tersebut sudah menjadi lubang yang sangat besar. Naruto seketika langsung shunshin ke tempat anggota kelompoknya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya.

ZWUSHHH

Narutopun seketika berada di depan anggota timnya, kelima anggota timnya hanya menghela nafas.

"kau terlalu berlebihan, Naruto-sama." Ucap Kimimaro. Naruto hanya melirik sebentar kebelakang lalu kembali melihat kearah depan.

setelah cukup lama perjalanan ke desa Otogakure, akhirnya tim Naruto sudah sampai di depan markas Orochimaru. Naruto langsung melirik kearah Hinata yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hinata-chan periksa keadaan." Ucap Naruto dingin, Hinata lalu menganggukan kepalanya setelah itu ia mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

"byakugan."

Hinata melihat isi markas tersebut secara teliti, setelah itu ia berhasil menemukan Orochimaru di sebuah ruangan.

"aku menemukannya Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata.

"dimana dia berada?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengkepalkan tangannya.

"di sebuah ruangan dan nampaknya dia sedang sendirian Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"tunjukan jalannya Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto. Naruto bersama timnyapun masuk ke dalam markas, di dalam markas tersebut banyak sekali kamar kosong dan jalan yang berbelok-belok. Setelah cukup lama mencari akhirnya Naruto bersama timnya sudah berdiri di hadapan kamar Orochimaru.

BRAKKKK

Pintu kamar itu di buka secara kasar oleh Utakata, Naruto dan timnya langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Terlihat Orochimaru yang duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan benci. Gaara seketika mengarahkan pasirnya kearah Orochimaru agar tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan.

"sialan kau Uzumaki! Mau apa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto yang sedang di tatap oleh Orochimaru hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap Naruto dengan dinginnya. Tiba-tiba Orochimaru memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Dan ternyata munculah tubuh Orochimaru dari dalam mulut tesebut.

"tidak akan mudah mengalahkanku. Sen'ei Tajashu"

Seketika Orochimaru Mengeluarkan Banyak ular Beracun dari lengan bajunya.

"kalian pergi keluar terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto. Semua anggota Narutopun keluar sejauh mungkin dari tempat barusan. Naruto yang melihat ular-ular tersebut semakin dekat langsung membuat handseal.

"Dai Rasenringu"

di tangan Naruto muncul sebuah rasengan tetapi berwana hitam, setelah itu Naruto menjatuhkan rasengan berwarna hitam tersebut. Sebelum mencapai ke tanah Naruto terlebih dahulu menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

DHUARRRRRRRR

markas Orochimaru langsung hancur, Naruto dan timnyapun langsung menghampiri tubuh Orochimaru yang tergeletak di tanah. Utakata berjalan kearah tubuh Orochimaru tersebut, tetapi tiba-tiba Orochimaru langsung mengeluarkan pedang kusanagi dari mulutnya dan berniat menusuk Utakata. Gaara dengan sigap langsung mengarahkan pasirnya kearah Utakata.

"Suna no Tate"

Seketika serangan Orochimaru hanya mengenai pasir Gaara. Orochimaru hanya menggeram kesal, tiba-tiba ia melihat Kimimaro berada di tim Naruto.

"wah wah ternyata selama ini kau masih hidup Kimimaro ku kira kau sudah mati, Kimimaro karena kau masih hidup berarti kau masih bawahanku dan sekarang lawan kelima orang di depanmu itu." Ucap Orochimaru dengan seringainya.

"aku bukan lagi bawahanmu Orochimaru, sekarang tuanku adalah Naruto-sama. Dari dulu kau hanya menginginkan kekuatanku saja, kau tidak pernah peduli denganku sedikitpun walaupun aku adalah bawahanmu. Tetapi bersama Naruto-sama berbeda, aku seperti menemukan keluarga baru." Ucap Kimimaro.

"dasar kau memang tak berguna." Ucap Orchimaru.

"Kibakuhō"

Utakata langsung membuat gelembung kearah Orochimaru, setelah berada di dekatnya gelembung tersebut pecah.

DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR

Orochimaru yang kaget tidak dapat menahan serangan tersebut, tubuhnya langsung terhempas ke belakang. Haku dan Hinata yang melihat Orochimaru terhempas langsung membuat handseal.

"Sensatsu Suishō"

"jutsu controlling interest: dozens of flower shuriken"

Haku langsung mengarahkan jarum-jarum yang terbuat dari es kearah Orochimaru sedangkan Hinata membuat shuriken yang dapat meledak dari bunga lalu melemparkan kearah Orochimaru.

DHUARRR DHUARRR

Orochimaru yang baru saja berdiri kembali terhempas kebelakang.

"uhuk..uhuk" Orochimarupun terbatuk mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya.

'sialan! Kekuatan mereka semua tidak bisa di anggap remeh' batin Orochimaru.

Orochimarupun berdiri kembali, ia langsung menyeka darah yang di ujung bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Bansho ten'in"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Orochimaru seperti di tarik oleh seseorang, Orochimaru melihat kearah depan dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat mata Naruto.

'i-itu Rinnegan? Bagaimana bisa?' batin Orochimaru.

JLEBBBB

"ARGHHHHHHH"

Naruto menusukan pedang kusanagi miliknya tepat di jantung Orochimaru, darah keluar dari luka tersebut sampai mengenai tangan Naruto.

ZWUSHH

Tiba-tiba tubuh Orochimaru yang berada di depannya menjadi kosong seperti tidak ada isinya. Tak jauh dari sana keluar Ular raksasa berwarna putih dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"inikah wajah aslimu itu? Menjijikan." Ucap Naruto dingin sambil menatap bosan kearah ular besar di depannya.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA, TERUTAMA KAU UZUMAKI." Teriak Orochimaru.

Seketika dari sisik tubuh Orochimaru keluar ratusan ular yang bergerak kearah tim Naruto. Naruto lalu mengambil pedang Kusanaginya, ia memotong-motong ular yang berusaha menyerang dirinya. Kelima anggota tim Naruto juga sama sedang melawan ratusan ular tersebut. Karena ular tersebut terlalu banyak, Gaara langsung membuat Handseal.

"Sabaku Taisō"

Seketika tanah di hadapan Gaara langsung berubah menjadi lubang pasir yang cukup besar, ular-ular tersebut masuk dalamnya dan Gaara langsung menutupnya dengan pasir kembali. Setelah mengubur ular-ular tersebut di dalam pasir, Gaara menyentuh permukaan pasir dengan telapak tangannya, dan menekan ular-ular yang terkubur di dalam pasir dengan kuat hingga hancur.

Orochimaru langsung bergerak maju kearah Naruto dan berusaha memakannya, Naruto lalu membuat handseal.

"Chidori Eisō"

Seketika muncul chidori di tangan Naruto dan chidori tersebut memanjang kearah tubuh Orochimaru.

JLEBB SRETTTT

Tubuh Orochimarupun terbelah menjadi dua bagian, tetapi tiba-tiba tubuh Orochimaru kembali bersatu seperti semula.

"saat aku menggunakan tubuh asliku, aku abadi HAHAHAHAHAHA." Ucap Orochimaru sambil tertawa menyeramkan.

'saat aku menjadi bawahannya, tak pernah ku melihat Orochimaru berubah ke wujud aslinya.' Batin Kimimaro.

Mata Narutopun berubah kembali menjadi eternal mangekyou sharingan.

"Susano'o"

Seketika tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan chakra berwarna hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya,setelah itu terbentuk monster raksasa yang berbentuk prajurit yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Susano'o Naruto memegang katana besar di tangan kanannya dan cermin yata di tangan kirinya.

Orochimaru kembali bergerak kearah Naruto dengan cepat, akan tetapi gerakannya dapat dilihat oleh Naruto.

JLEBB SRETT SRETT SRETTT

Susano'o Naruto memotong tubuh Orochimaru menjadi tiga bagian, tetapi setelah itu tubuh Orochimaru menyatu kembali. Gaara langsung mengarahkan pasirnya kearah Orochimaru.

"Sabaku Kyū"

Seketika tubuh Orochimaru sudah di selimuti oleh pasir Gaara.

"Sabaku Sōsō"

Setelah Gaara menyelimuti tubuh Orochimaru ia langsung meledakan tubuh Orochimaru hingga hancur.

Tapi tak berapa lama tubuh Orochimaru kembali menyatu, dan membuat semua anggota Naruto geram.

JLEBBB

"ARGHHHHHHH"

Teriak Orochimaru saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya di tusuk oleh pedang Susano'o.

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan mati." Ucap Orochimaru. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Orochimaru seperti terhisap oleh pedang tersebut. Orochimaru berusaha melarikan diri. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan ia melihat Itachi.

"sialan kau Itachi, ternyata selama ini pedang itu ada bersamamu."

Setelah itu tubuh Orochimaru terhisap oleh pedang susano'o Itachi. Mata Narutopun sudah kembali seperti semula dan Susano'o miliknya sudah menghilang.

"terima kasih Itachi. Tak ku sangka kau berada disini, kami cukup kewalahan menghadapi ular itu." Ucap Utakata. Itachi hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Naruto-sama, ada berita penting." Ucap Itachi. Naruto dan timnya berjalan kearah Itachi.

"ada apa Itachi?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara dinginnya.

"akatsuki sudah mulai bergerak dan target pertama adalah kau Gaara, jinchuriki dari shukaku." Ucap Itachi sambil melirik Gaara. Naruto bersama timnya dan Itachi berjalan meninggalkan markas Orochimaru, setelah itu Naruto bersama timnya diam di sebuah padang rumbut yang sangat luas.

"kapan mereka akan-"

"KATSU"

DHUARRRR

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan di atas mereka akan tetapi Gaara dapat menahannya dengan pasirnya. Naruto melihat orang yang berusaha menyerangnya.

"wah wah ternyata ada bocah Kyuubi juga, Sasori-danna nampaknya kita akan berpesta." Ucap Deidara sambil melirik kearah temannya yang berwajah menyeramkan.

"mana jinchuriki Ichibi tersebut?" Tanya Sasori dingin sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"kalau kau mengiginkan dia,Kalahkan aku terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin. Deidara yang geram mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"sialan kau bocah, akan ku tunjukan yang namanya seni." Ucap Deidara, setelah itu Deidara mengambil tanah liat dari dalam tas ninja.

"C1"

Setelah itu tanah liat di tangannya sudah berubah menjadi serangga dan laba. Serangga dan laba-laba tersebut langsung bergerak dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

"KATSU"

DHUARRR

Seketika laba-laba dan serangga tersebut meledak seketika, tetapi di hadapan Naruto sudah ada dinding pasir yang menghalangi ledakan tersebut. Setelah itu Gaara keluar dari dinding pasir tersebut.

"akhirnya kau keluar juga." Ucap Deidara, tetapi setelah itu Naruto dan timnya berjalan kearah Gaara. Deidara dan Sasori Nampak sangat terkejut karena ada salah satu anggota Akatsuki berada di pihak Naruto.

"ITACHII! Apa yang kau lakukan disana, hmm? Ternyata selama ini kau memata-matai kami, dan itu membuat kebencianku padamu semakin bertambah." Teriak Deidara sambil menunjuk Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi hanya menatap dengan tatapan datar kearah Deidara. Dan membuat Deidara semakin geram.

'tatapan dan mata Sharingan itu yang kubenci pada clan Uchiha, akan ku bunuh kau Itachi. Dan akan ku buktikan kalau seniku lebih hebat dari mata Sharingan.' Batin Deidara.

"kalian semua, kita bagi dua grup. Utakata, Haku, Kimimaro dan Hinata kalian lawan Sasori yang di sebelah Deidara, dan aku, Naruto bersama Gaara akan melawan Deidara." Ucap Itachi. Naruto dan yang lainnyapun mengangguk, mereka semuapun berlari kearah Deidara Dan Sasori.

Deidara yang sudah membuat burung-burung kecil kearah Naruto, itachi dan Gaara.

"KATSU"

DHUARRRRR

Seketika burung-burung kecil tersebut meledak, akan tetepi pasir Gaara sudah melindungi mereka. Naruto lalu berlari kearah Deidara sambil membuat handseal.

"fuuton: shinku taigyoku"

Naruto lalu menembakan beberapa peluru angin kearah Deidara.

DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR

Ledakan-ledakan akibat peluru angin Naruto, akan tetapi Deidara sudah terbang keatas dengan burung besar yang terbuat dari tanah liat tersebut. Seketika Deidara membuat membut dua burung besar yang melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

"susano'o"

"KATSU"

DHUARRRR

Seketika dua burung itu meledak tepat di hadapan Naruto , Deidara tersenyum senang saat Naruto terkena ledakan tersebut. Kepulan asap seketika mengelilingi tubuh Naruto.

"ku kira kau itu kuat, tetapi kau hanya omong besar saja." Ucap Deidara menyeringai.

"katon gokakyou no jutsu"

Ucap seseorang di belakang Deidara. Deidara menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan ia melihat Itachi mengapung dengan pasir sebagai pijakannya, Itachi langsung menembakan bola api besar kearahnya.

BLARRR

"arghhhhh"

Deidara merintih kesakitan Saat tubuhnya terkena serangan Itachi dan membuat tubuhnya terkena luka bakar.

"Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko"

Gaara yang berada di bawah langsung membuat tombak dari pasir yang sudah mengeras dan langsung mengarahkannya kearah Deidara. Deidara mencoba menghindar tetapi serangan Gaara berhasil mengenai burung tanah liatnya dan membuat burung tersebut hilang kendali.

"Chidori Eisō"

Seketika saat Deidara akan mendarat ketanah tiba-tiba muncul chidori yang memanjang kearahnya dan mencoba membelah tubuh Deidara dan burung tersebut.

"Arghhhhhh"

Deidara berhasil menghindari tetapi tangan kanannya terkena serangan tersebut, darah segar keluar dari luka tersebut. Deidara melihat kearah dimana orang yang mengeluarkan jutsu tersebut, seketika mata Deidara menatap tak percaya saat Naruto berdiri seperti biasa tanpa luka sedikitpun.

'bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?' batin Deidara kesal.

Sementara di tempat pertarungan Utakata.

Kimimaro langsung menembakan tulang-tulang kearah Sasori dengan cepat. Sasori yang melihat itu hanya diam.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Sasori dapat menahannya dengan mudah dengan ekornya yang keras. Utakata dan Haku langsung membuat handseal secara bersama.

"Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu"

"ice elements: a thousand spears of ice"

Utakata langsung Meniupkan puluhan gelembung, gelembung tersebut mengelilingi Sasori dari segala arah. Utakata langsung menjentikan jarinya.

DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR

Gelembung tersebut langsung meledak di hadapan Sasori dan membuat Sasori terhempas kebelakang. Haku yang melihat itu langsung membuat tombak yang sangat banyak dari es kearah Sasori. Lalu mengarhkannya kearah Sasori.

ZWUSHH ZWUSHH JRASH JRASH

Sasori berusaha menahannya tetapi karena saking banyaknya tombak tersebut sampai tubuhnya sudah compang camping tetapi Sasori tidak mengeluarkan darah sedikitpun.

"Kugutsu no Jutsu: Gishu Senbon"

Sasori mengeluarkan ratusan jarum (senbon) beracun dan langsung mengarah kepada empat lawannya. Haku dengan cepat membuat handseal.

"Ice element: a wall of ice"

Setelah itu Di depan Haku langsung berdiri dinding es.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Ratusan jarum yang di keluarkan Sasori dapat di tahan oleh dinding es yang di buat Haku. Setelah jutsunya barusan gagal, Sasori lalu melompat ke udara.

"Projectile Stream"

Sasori lalu Menembakkan ratusan jarum dari mulutnya dan jarum-jarum tersebut mengarah pada Utakata, Haku, Hinata dan Kimimaro.

"jutsu controlling flower: flower wall hard"

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka sudah ada dinding yang di buat oleh Hinata dengan jutsunya, Sasori hanya mendecih karena serangan barusan masih dapat di tahan oleh lawannya.

Hinata kembali membuat Handseal.

"jutsu controlling interest: flowers rain explosives"

Seketika di atas tubuh Sasori muncul hujan bunga, tetapi setelah itu bunga tersebut berubah menjadi kertas-kertas peledak yang sangat banyak.

"die"

DHUARRRRRRRR

Ledakan besar terjadi dan membuat lubang yang sangat besar, tubuh Sasoripun sudah hancur berkeping-keping tetapi mereka tidak melihat sebercak darahpun dan membuat mereka bingung. Tetapi tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari ledakan tersebut, orang tersebut berambut merah dan berwajah baby face.

"siapa kau?" Tanya Utakata sambil menatap tajam kearah orang di depannya.

"apa kau orang yang barusan sedang kami lawan? Jadi ini wujud aslimu, dan barusan yang kami lawan hanyalah sebuah boneka." Ucap Kimimaro sambil melihat Sasori.

"kau pintar juga." Ucap orang tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sasori.

"pantas saja saat kau terkena serangan kami kau tidak mengeluarkan darah." Ucap Haku.

"tak ku sangka ada orang yang mampu membuatku menampilkan wujud asliku ini." Ucap Sasori dingin sambil melirik keempat orang di depannya.

Di tempat pertarungan Naruto yang cukup jauh dari tempat anggota timnya yang sedang melawan Sasori.

Deidara langsung mengambil tanah liat di dalam tas ninja dengan kedua tangannya.

"C1"

Setelah itu di kedua tangan Deidara sudah terkumpul puluhan laba-laba dari tanah liat, ia pun langsung melemparkan puluhan laba-laba tersebut kearah Naruto, Itachi dan Gaara. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membuat Handseal.

"chidori senbon"

Naruto melemparkan jarum-jarum Chidori ke semua laba-laba yang mengarah kepadanya.

"KATSU"

Setelah Deidara mengucapkan kata tersebut, laba-laba tersebut tidak meledak. Naruto yang melihat itupun menyeringai dan seketika mata Sharingan dengan tiga tomoenya aktif .

'jadi elemen raiton yah yang bisa membuatnya menghentikan ledakan tersebut' batin Naruto.

'tidak meledak? Berarti kelemahannya elemen raiton yah? Tetapi hanya Naruto yang bisa menggunakan elemen raiton, tampaknya aku dan Gaara hanya jadi penonton.' batin Itachi.

Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh Itachi,Naruto dan Gaara sudah terlilit oleh ular yang di buat secara diam-diam oleh Deidara.

"HAHAHAHAHA akhirnya kalian sudah terlilit oleh jutsuku, akan ku ledakan kalian." Ucap Deidara. Itachi yang sudah mengaktifkan mangekyou Sharingannya dan Naruto menggunakan eternal mangekyou sharingannya menatap Deidara dengan wajah datar, tidak tersirat rasa takut sedikitpun di wajah mereka bertiga.

"KATSU"

DHUARRRRR

"ARGHHHHHHH"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Deidara terhempas ke belakang, dan tubuhnyapun mengeluarkan darah segar.

'kenapa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa aku yang terkena ledakannya? Sial pasti tadi aku menatap mata Itachi dan bocah kuning itu.' Batin Deidara.

tubuh Naruto perlahan muncul chakra hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, perlahan chakra tersebut berubah menjadi tengkorak lalu menjadi seorang ksatria dengan katana dan cermin Yata.

"Susano'o"

Naruto lalu menghampiri Deidara, Deidara membelalakan matanya melihat Naruto.

JRASH JRASH JRASH

"arghhhhh"

Deidarapun merintih akibat terkena serangan Naruto,dan tangan kirinyapun terputus. Deidara kembali membuat burung besar dan menaikinya kembali.

"tsk, pengecut." Ucap Naruto saat melihat Deidara kembali terbang ke menggunakan burung.

Deidara langung mengambil tanah liat dari dalam tas ninjanya dengan sangat banyak.

"C3"

Deidara membuat sebuah patung besar yang lalu Deidara jatuhkan tepat di atas Naruto, Itachi dan Gaara.

"Kūsa Bōheki"

"KATSU"

DHUARRRRRRR

Seketika jutsu Deidara meledak akan tetapi Gaara dapat menahan bom C3 Deidara. Deidara hanya mengumpat kesal karena seragannya barusan tidak berhasil. Naruto yang tidak ingin membuang waktu menutup matanya, perlahan Susano'o miliknya menghilang setelah itu Naruto membuka matanya. Mata Naruto sudah berubah menjadi Rinnegan.

"Bansho ten'in"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Deidara seperti di tarik oleh Naruto. Deidara mencoba kabur akan tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Chidori Eisō"

BRUKK

Burung tanah liat Deidarapun langsung menghilang.

"arghhhhh…uhuk..uhuk"

Chidori milik Naruto tepat mengenai jantung Deidara, Deidara langsung memuntahkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya.

BRUK

Deidara seketika ambruk di tanah, akan tetapi chidori milik Naruto masih menusuk Deidara. Naruto perlahan berjalan kearah Deidara dan membuat chidori milik Naruto semakin dalam menusuk jantungnya. Deidara mengambil tanah liat dari dalam tas ninjanya, tangan kanan Deidarapun mengunyah tanah liat tersebut sehingga menjadi burung-burung kecil. Deidara lalu melemparkan burung-burung kecil tersebut kearah Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan masih berjalan kearah Deidara.

"Shinra tensei"

"KATSU"

DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR

Burung-burung kecil buatan Deidara langsung menjauh dan tidak berhasil meledak di depan Naruto.

"arghhh..uhuk..uhuk"

Deidara kembali memuntahkan darah karena Naruto semakin mendekat dan chidori menusuk di jantungnya semakin dalam.

JRASHHH JLEBB

Chidori Narutopun lalu menembus hingga keluar, darah segar keluar luka tersebut. Naruto mengambil pedang kusanagi di punggungnya.

JRASHH

"ARGHHHHHHHHH"

Deidara berteriak kesakitan saat Naruto menancapkan pedang Kusanaginya di tangan kanan Deidara.

"SIALAN KAU!" teriak Deidara kepada Naruto yang berada di depannya, sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"tanganmu itu membuat susah orang lain." Ucap Naruto dengan datarnya. Chidori yang menancap di jantung Deidarapun sudah menghilang. Deidara menggeram kesal dan ia lalu membuka bajunya menggunakan tangannya yang sudah terlepas dari pedang Kusanagi Naruto. Naruto yang melihat tangan Deidara yang sudah lepas dari pedang kusanaginya, lalu ia mengambil pedang kusanagi tersebut dan melompat kebelakang. Itachi yang melihat Deidara akan melakukan jutsu itu, segera menutup matanya satu. Perlahan mata sebelah Itachi mengeluarkan darah segar.

"amaterasu."

"ARGHHHHHH"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Deidara sudah terbakar oleh api hitam, ia berusaha memadamkan api tersebut akan tetapi gagal.

"Arghhhhhhh SIALAN KAU ITACHIIIIII!"

Teriak Deidara, seketika Deidarapun tewas dengan tubuh yang masih terbakar oleh api hitam tersebut.

"untung saja dia tidak mengeluarkan jutsu tersebut." Ucap Itachi, matanya perlahan berubah kembali seperti semula.

"jutsu apa Itachi-san?" Tanya Gaara.

"jutsu yang sangat berbahaya, dia pernah berkata jutsu tersebut memilik radius 10 km, tetapi untung saja aku telah membunuhnya." Ucap Itachi. Gaara yang mendengar perkataan Itachi hanya mengangguk saja.

"kita ke tempat yang lainnya." Ucap Naruto datar. Gaara dan Itachi menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu setelah itu mereka menghilang dengan shunsinnya masing-masing.

Di tempat pertarungan Utakata.

Sasori masih terus memandangi keempat lawannya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Tiba-tiba Sasori membuat handseal.

"Satetsu Shigure"

Sasori menyerang menggunakan Pasir Besi yang telah mengeras menjadi butiran kecil, untuk menyerang secara bersamaan di berbagai macam arah. Peluru yang begitu cepat, sehingga mereka sulit untuk dilihat. Haku yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal.

"Ice element: a wall of ice"

Haku seketika membuat dinding yang terbuat dari es di depannya.

JRASH JRASH JRASH

"arghhhhhhh"

"arghhhhhhh"

Walaupun sudah ada dinding es buatan Haku di depannya, tetap saja mereka berempat terkena serangan Sasori dan menyebabkan tangan mereka terluka.

Kimimaro menggeram kesal, dan perlahan tanda kutukannya mulai memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu ia seketika membuat handseal.

"Sawarabi no Mai"

Seketika muncul tulang-tulang besar yang muncul dari bawah tanah menuju arah Sasori. Sasori yang melihat itu seketika mengeluarkan boneka Kazekage ke 3.

"Satetsu Kesshū"

Sasori menggunakan Teknik dengan Boneka Kazekage 3. ia mengumpulkan volume besar Pasir Besi dan kompres ke bentuk kepadatan tinggi.

JRASH JRASH JRASH

Sasori memotong tulang-tulang yang sedang menuju kearahnya dengan pasir besi yang sudah berubah bentuk dan mengeras. Kimimaro hanya diam tak percaya melihat tulang-tulang terpotong oleh pasir besi tersebut.

Haku dan Hinata langsung membuat handseal secara bersamaan.

"jutsu controlling interest: dozens of flower shuriken"

"ice elements: a thousand spears of ice"

Kedua jutsu itupun melesat dengan cepat kearah Sasori, seperti biasa Sasori hanya memasang wajah datar yang tak tersirat ketakutan.

DHUARR DHUAR DHUARRR

Seketika serangan Hinata meledak di depan Sasori, dan membuat Sasori mundur beberapa langkah.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Sasoripun dapat menahan serangan Haku menggunakan pasir besinya.

"Kyodaisō"

Seketika pasir besi kazekage ke 3 menjadi segitiga berbentuk seperti piramida dan meruncing ke titik yang tajam pada salah satu Sasori menggerakan jarinya, Kazekage ke 3 pun seketika menyerang Haku dan Hinata.

"Ice element: a wall of ice"

TRANKKK JRASHHH

Walaupun sudah di tahan menggunakan dinding es akan tetapi dinding es tersebut hancur seketika oleh pasir besi tersebut. Haku dan Hinata seketika melompat kebelakang kearah Utakata dan Kimimaro.

"sial, pasir besi itu sangat kuat sekali."

Gumam Kimimaro. Utakata yang mendengar itu Nampak sedang berpikir untuk mengalahkan Sasori.

"aku punya sebuah cara, tetapi aku tidak menjamin akan mengalahkan orang itu." Ucap Utakata. Ketiga temannya seketika menoleh kearah Utakata dan meminta penjelasan dari Utakata. Utakata lalu menjelaskan rencanannya kepada 3 temannya. Setelah mendengarkan rencana Utakata, ketiga temannya mengangguk dan seketika berlari kearah Sasori. Haku dan Kimimaro berdiri di sisi kiri dan kanan Sasori. Hinata berdiri di depan Utakata. Sasori yang melihat dirinya di kepung hanya menatap bosan kearah keempat lawannya.

Haku dan Kimimaro seketika membuat handseal secara bersamaan.

"Sawarabi no Mai"

"ice elements: hundreds of thorns ice "

Seketika di sisi kiri dan kanan Sasori muncul tulang dan es yang runcing dan besar kearah dirinya dengan cepat. Hinatapun seketika membuat handseal.

"jutsu controlling interest: interest explosive death"

Seketika Sasori sudah di kelilingi bunga-bunga yang berterbangan di sekeliling tubuhnya.

JRASHH JRASHH JRASHHH

Sasori dapat membelah Tulang dan es yang sedang menuju kearahnya dengan pasir besi yang sudah berubah bentuk dan di padatkan.

"die"

DHUARRRRRR

Tiba-tiba bunga-bunga yang mengelilingi tubuh Sasori meledak dan Sasoripun terpental kebelakang.

"Ink Bubble Explosion"

Tubuh Sasori yang baru saja terhempas ke belakang, tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam gelembung milik Utakata.

'sesuai rencana' batin Utakata.

"Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen"

Di dalam gelembung tersebut Sasori mengeluarkan salah satu gulungannya, ia kemudian membuka kompartemen dada kanan untuk memancarkan lebih dari seratus Benang chakra, yang mencapai ke gulungan. Tetapi di dalam gelembung tersebut muncul cairan hitam.

JRASHHHHH

Utakata membelalakan matanya saat Sasori tidak berhasil terbunuh dalam jutsunya barusan, dan yang lebih mengangetkan muncul seratus boneka menggunakan jubah merah dan di tangan mereka sudah ada senjata.

Seketika Haku, Kimimaro dan Hinata mundur kebelakang ke tempat Utakata.

"sial, dia bisa lolos dari jutsuku."

Gumam Utakata. Mereka berempat memandang Sasori yang tengah menyeringai kearah mereka. Seketika Sasori menggerakan semua bonekanya kearah Utakata, Haku, Kimimaro dan Hinata.

Mereka berempat dengan segera membuat handseal secara bersamaan.

"ice elements: a thousand spears of ice"

"Teshi Sendan"

"jutsu controlling interest: dozens of flower shuriken"

"Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu"

Seketika keempat jutsu berbeda itu mengarah kearah boneka-boneka Sasori yang sedang kearah mereka.

DHUARRRRRRR

Ledakan terjadi saat keempat jutsu itu menghantam boneka-boneka Sasori yang menggunakan jubbah merah. asap yang cukup tebal menghalangi pandangan mereka berempat.

Asap pun perlahan mulai menghilang, dan terlihat boneka-boneka Sasori yang masih tersisa yang kira-kira berjumlah 40 boneka.

Kimimaro hanya mendecih tidak suka, dan tanda kutukannya tersebut perlahan mulai semakin banyak dan akhirnya tubuh Kimimaro sudah di tertutupi tanda kutukan tersebut, Kimimaro berubah penampilan seperti dinosaurus lengkap dengan ekor. Beberapa tulang besar juga menonjol dari kulit gelapnya. Sasori kembali mengarahkan boneka-bonekanya kearah mereka berempat.

Seketika Utakata, Haku, Hinata dan Kimimaro sudah di kelilingi boneka-boneka Sasori, lalu boneka-boneka tersebut menyerang mereka dengan senjata di tangannya.

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

Mereka berempat menahan serangan-serangan boneka-boneka tersebut menggunakan kunai kecuali Kimimaro yang menggunakan tulang dari tubuhnya.

"Tessenka no Mai: Hana"

Seketika di tangan kanan Kimimaro sudah muncul seperti bor ang terbuat dari tulang.

JRASHH JRASHH JRASSHHHH JRASHH

Satu persatu boneka-boneka yang mengelilingi Kimimaro rusak oleh Kimimaro menggunakan bor tulang tersebut.

'1,2,3,4,5,6.. hmm ternyata enam boneka lagi yang menggelilingiku.' Batin Kimimaro.

Tiba-tiba keenam boneka yang mengelilingi Kimimaro melesat kearah Kimimaro.

"Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru"

JRASHH JRASHH JRASHH

Seketika tiga boneka tersebut hancur oleh ekor milik Kimimaro. Kimimaro langsung berlari kearah tiga boneka yang berada di depannya.

JRASHH JRASHH JRASHH

Ketiga boneka tersebut hancur oleh bor di tangan kanan Kimimaro. Kimimaropun menoleh kearah samping dan melihat kearah tiga temannya yang sedang melawan boneka-boneka berjubah merah tersebut.

TRANKK TRANKK TRANKK

Hinata, Haku dan Utakata tampak kewalahan menghadapi boneka-boneka Sasori yang masih banyak tersebut. Haku seketika membuat handseal.

"ice elements: a thousand spears of ice"

Seketika di depan Haku sudah ada ratusan tombak yang terbuat dari es, tombak-tombak itupun seketika melesat kearah boneka-boneka di depannya.

JRASHH JRASHH TRANK TRANK JRASHH

Satu persatu boneka tersebut hancur oleh tombak-tombak es Haku. Melihat masih ada boneka di hadapannya,Hinata seketika membuat Handseal.

"jutsu controlling interest: flowers rain explosives"

Seketika tempat tersebut muncul hujan bunga di antara boneka-bneka berjubah merah tersebut. Tetapi tiba-tiba bunga-bunga tersebut berubah menjadi kertas peledak yang sangat banyak.

"Ice element: a wall of ice"

DHUARRRRRRR

Ledakan besarpun terjadi di tempat tersebut, untung saja Haku membuat dinding es sebelum ledakan besar terjadi dan mereka berempat tidak terluka oleh ledakan jutsu Hinata. Boneka-boneka tersebut seketika sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Sasori hanya memandang datar melihat semua bonekanya telah rusak.

Sasori seketika menggerakan boneka Kazekage ke 3.

"amaterasu"

Tetapi tiba-tiba api hitam melesat kearah Sasori, tetapi api hitam tersebut hanya mengenai boneka Kazekage ke 3. Sasori seketika melihat siapa yang menyerangya secara tiba-tiba.

"Itachi, tak kusangka selama ini kau memata-matai kami semua." Ucap Sasori dengan nada datarnya sambil melihat Itachi. Itachi yang mendengar perkataan Sasori hanya diam tak menjawab.

TAP

Naruto yang barusaja datang langsung melemparkan pedang kusanaginya yang sudah terlapisi chidori kearah jantung Sasori.

SYUTT JLEBB

"arghhhhh."

Pedang Kusanagi milik Naruto tepat mengenai jantung Sasori, seketika Sasoripun jatuh terduduk sambil berusaha mencabut pedang kusanagi Naruto yang sudah di lapisi chidori tersebut. Naruto lalu membuat satu bunshin di sisinya.

POFF

Dan munculah satu bunshin di sisi lalu menatap bunshinnya dan seketika bunshinnya tersebut mengangguk. Perlahan di tangan Naruto muncul gumpalan chakra berwarna biru dan lama kelamaan rasengan tersebut sudah berbentuk Shuriken.

"Rasenshuriken"

Seketika Naruto melempar rasengan berbentuk shuriken tersebut kearah Sasori yang masih terduduk.

DHUARRRRRR

"ARGHHHHHHHHH"

Seketika terjadi Ledakan besar di hadapan Naruto saat jutsunya tersebut menghantam tubuh Sasori. Asap tebal muncul memenuhi tempat tersebut hingga mereka semua tidak bisa melihat keadaan Sasori. Perlahan asap itu menghilang dan menampakan tubuh Sasori yang hancur lebur oleh jutsu Naruto, Naruto hanya memasang wajah datarnya dan berjalan kearah tubuh Sasori yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, ia langsung mengambil pedang kusanaginya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Naruto lalu berjalan kearah semua anggota timnya yang sudah berkumpul.

GREBB

"Naruto-kun, apa kamu terluka?" Tanya Haku dan Hinata sambil bergelayut manja di kedua tangan Naruto.

"hn, aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan, Haku-chan." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Utakata, Gaara, Kimimaro dan Itachi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat kedua kunoichi tersebut bermanja-manja dengan Naruto. Mereka semuapun tahu kalau Haku dan Hinata menyukai Naruto.

"kita ke markas Orochimaru."

Ucap Naruto dengan nada dinginnya, keenam anggota Naruto lalu mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Haku dan Hinatapun melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

ZWUSSHH

Sedetik kemudian mereka semua sudah menghilang dengan shunshinnya masing-masing.

ZWSUHHH

Naruto dan keenam anggotanya sudah sampai di markas Orochimaru, tetapi di markas yang hancur tersebut ada seorang wanita berambut merah dan memakai kacamata sedang terpojok oleh beruang besar di hadapannya.

"GOOOAAARRRRR"

Beruang tersebut akan mencabik tubuh wanita berambut merah tersebut, seketika Naruto lalu berlari kearah beruang tersebut dengan cepat. Naruto mengambil pedang kusanagi di punggunya.

JRASHHHH

Seketika Naruto memotong kepala beruang besar tersebut hingga kepalanya terpisah.

BRUKKK

Beruang tersebutpun mati seketika dengan darah yang mengalir dari lehernya. Naruto melirik ke belakang dan melihat Wanita tersebut sedang mengobati lengannya.

'ninja medis?tepat sekali, di dalam anggotaku belum ada ninja medis dan nampaknya dia cukup hebat.' Batin Naruto.

Wanita berambut merah itupun mendongakan kepalanya, di depannya sudah ada seorang pemuda tampan.

'tampan sekali' batin wanita berambut merah tersebut.

"a-arigatou sudah menolongku, dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku kau mau apa?" Tanya wanita berambut merah tersebut dengan wajah yang memerah.

"nampaknya kau hebat dalam ilmu medis, kau akan menjadi anggota kelompokku" ucap Naruto datar.

"baiklah aku akan menjadi anggota kelompokmu karena kau sudah menolongku barusan, tuan.."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Potong Naruto. Sambil berjalan kearah anggota kelompoknya, seketika wanita tersebut berjalan di belakang Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, siapa wanita tersebut?" Tanya Gaara sambil melirik kearah wanita merah di belakang Naruto.

"anggota baru, dia ninja medis di kelompok kita dan sebutkan namamu." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"namaku Karin. Uzumaki Karin." Ucap wanita berambut merah tersebut yang bernama Karin tersebut. Naruto yang mendengar nama Karin barusan sedikit kaget, tetapi masih stay cool.

"kita ke markas."

Ucap Naruto, semua anggota tim Naruto mengangguk tetapi tidak untuk Karin karena dia belum tahu di mana markas barunya.

"Gaara pegang tangan Karin, dia belum tahu letak markas kita." Perintah Naruto kepada Gaara.

"baik, Naruto." Ucap Gaara, dengan cepat Gaara memegang tangan Karin.

'ternyata di kelompok Naruto-kun semua prianya tampan.' Batin Karin.

ZWUSHHH

Sedetik kemudian Naruto dan anggotanya menggunakan shunsin untuk ke markas.

Tidak jauh dari sana terlihat tiga anbu Konoha yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto, lalu seketika ketiga anbu tersebut menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

.

.

.

Di Ruang Hokage di Desa Konoha.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat hanya memandang bosan kearah kertas-kertas di depannya.

"sudah 3 tahun Naruto meninggalkan desa, dan Jiraiya masih belum mengetahui keberadaan Naruto." Gumam Tsunade.

ZWUSH

Tetapi tiba-tiba muncul tiga orang anbu di depan Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama ada berita penting." Ucap seorang Anbu membuka pembicaraan.

"berita mengenai apa?"Tanya Tsunade yang sudah serius.

"Orochimaru tewas." Ucap Anbu . Tsunade yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya mendengar berita Orochimaru mati dari Anbu di depannya.

"kalian tahu dari mana?" Tanya Tsunade.

"kami tadi melihat pertarungannya di dekat hutan Otogakure, Hokage-sama." Jawab Anbu tersebut.

"siapa yang membunuh Orochimaru? Dia pasti sangat kuat bisa mengalahkan Orochimaru." Tanya Tsunade.

"dia…Naruto dan kelompoknya." Ucap Anbu tersebut.

"APA? " teriak Tsunade sambil menggebrak meja di depannya hingga rubuh.

BRAKKKK

"Tsunade-sama, ada apa?" Tanya Shizune sambil berlari kearah Tsunade yang tampak kelihatan syok.

"apa kalian tidak salah liat?" Tanya Tsunade kepada ketiga Anbu di depannya dengan nada tinggi.

"kami tidak salah lihat Hokage-sama, yang membunuh Orochimaru adalah Naruto dan kelompoknya." Jawab satu orang Anbu. Shizune yang mendengar itu seketika syok.

"kelompoknya? Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Tsunade.

"saat melawan Orochimaru ada beberapa orang yang ikut membantu Naruto." Jawab Anbu.

"siapa saja orang yang ada di kelompok Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade.

"kami tidak terlalu kenal dengan semua anggota kelompok Naruto, tetapi disana ada Hyuuga Hinata, sabaku no Gaara dari desa Suna dan satu lagi yaitu Itachi Uchiha." Ucap Anbu tersebut. Tsunade dan Shizune Nampak sangat syok mendengar penjelasan Anbu di depannya.

"ternyata selama ini Hinata dan Gaara sudah mengikuti Naruto, dan satu lagi yang tidak ku sangka Itachi Uchiha bisa menjadi anggota Naruto." Gumam Tsunade sambil memijit kepalanya yang sudah pusing.

"dan satu lagi Hokage-sama, Naruto dan kelompoknya baru saja mengalahkan dua anggota Akatsuki." Ucap Anbu.

"masih ada lagi? Kalau tidak ada kalian boleh pergi." Ucap Tsunade. Sedetik kemudian ketiga Anbu tersebut menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"tidak ku sangka Naruto menjadi sekuat itu dalam 3 tahun ini, dan apa sebenarnya tujuan Naruto membuat sebuah kelompok?" gumam Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama apa kita beritahu berita ini kepada Hyuuga Hiashi?" Tanya Shizune.

"jangan Shizune, kalau kita beritahu dia akan sangat khawatir." Jawab Tsunade. Tsunade mengambil nafas secara perlahan lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Shizune, cepat kumpulkan tim Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Chouji,Lee, dan Ino." Perintah Tsunade kepada Shizune. Shizunepun mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar ruang Hokage.

20 menit kemudian.

Semua ninja yang di panggil oleh Tsunadepun sudah terkumpul di ruang Hokage.

"kalian semua aku akan memberi kalian misi, tetapi nanti Kakashi yang akan menjelaskan misi ini. Kalian semua tunggu di gerbang desa Konoha, aku akan menjelaskan misi ini kepada Kakashi." Perintah Tsunade, lalu mereka semua pergi dari ruang Hokage kecuali Kakashi.

"ada apa Tsunade-sama? Nampaknya ini misi yang sangat serius?" Tanya Kakashi.

"berita yang kuterima dari Anbu barusan, Orochimaru sudah terbunuh." Ucap Tsunade. Kakashi yang mendengar itu cukup kaget.

"siapa yang membunuhnya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"dia adalah…Uzumaki Naruto dan kelompoknya." Ucap Tsunade. Kakashi seketika membatu mendengar perkataan Tsunade barusan.

"misi kalian adalah kau akan pergi ke hutan desa Otogakure untuk kemarkas Orochimaru dan mencari jejak Naruto." Ucap Tsunade. Seketika Kakashipun mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian Kakashi menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

ZWUSH TAP

Kakashipun seketika sudah berada di gerbang Konoha, lalu ia berjalan kearah Shikamru dkk yang sudah terkumpul.

"jadi misinya apa Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sakura kepada Kakashi. Kakashi Nampak mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk berbicara.

"kita akan ke markas Orochimaru di hutan desa Otogakure, kata Tsunade-sama Orochimaru telah tewas." Ucap Kakashi. Sasuke yang mendengar nama Orochimaru sedikit tersentak namun ia kembali diam.

"jadi, misi kita?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"kita akan mencari jejak pembunuh Orochimaru tersebut tetapi..." Kakashi menggantung kalimatnya dan mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya.

"tetapi apa Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Kiba kesal.

"tetapi orang yang membunuhnya adalah…Naruto." Lanjut Kakashi. Seketika keadaan disana menjadi hening saat mendengar perkataan Kakashi barusan.

"a-apa? Naruto yang membunuh Orochimaru salah satu legenda sannin Konoha?" Tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Kiba.

"N-naruto." Gumam Sakura.

"tidak ku sangka dia menjadi seperti ini." Gumam Lee dan Chouji.

'dobe, ternyata kau sudah sangat kuat.' Batin Sasuke.

'Naruto? Dia adalah missing-nin ninja Konoha yang paling di cari dan dia sudah ada di dalam buku bingo.' Batin Sai yang merupakan anggota baru tim Kakashi pengganti Naruto.

'kalau aku dulu menjadi ketua yang baik, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.' Batin Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba keadaan disana menjadi murung dan tak bersemangat. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas.

"hey hey jangan murung seperti itu,ya awalnya aku juga tidak percaya sama sekali. Kita akan segera membawa kembali Naruto ke desa." Ucap Kakashi.

'karena ini salahku sehingga Naruto pergi ke luar desa.' Batin Kakashi.

"kita pergi." Ucap Kakashi, mereka semua mengangguk dan lalu pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

Di markas Akatsuki.

Semua anggota Akatsuki sedang berkumpul kecuali Kisame, Itachi, Deidara,Sasori dan Zetsu.

"kemana Zetsu?" Tanya sang ketua membuka pembicaraan.

"kami tidak tahu kemana." Jawab mereka semua. Tiba-tiba di tengah ruangan muncul Zetsu.

"ketua, ada berita buruk." Ucap Zetsu dengan nada serius. Semua anggota Akatsukipun seketika menjadi serius.

"berita apa Zetsu?" Tanya sang ketua dengan nada tegas.

"Deidara dan Sasori telah tewas." Ucap Zetsu. semua anggota Akatsuki diam tak percaya mendengar Deidara dan Sasori dapat dengan mudah di kalahkan.

"dan ketua aku sudah membawa anggota Akatsuki baru." Ucap Zetsu.

"mana dia?" Tanya sang ketua kepada Zetsu.

"Tobi masuklah." Ucap Zetsu. setelah itu seseorang muncul mengenakan topeng berwarna orange dan hanya memilik satu lubang di topengnya.

"hay senpai, perkenalkan aku tobi. Sekarang ini tobi anak baik akan menjadi anggota Akatsuki." Ucap orang tersebut dengan nada yang kekanak-kanakan. Semua anggota Akatsuki cengo mendengar nada kekanak-kanakan Tobi. Semua anggota Akatsukipun menatap Zetsu seolah tatapan itu 'apa-dia-bisa-diandalkan?' Zetsupun Hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba masuklah Itachi ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Itachi, kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Zetsu.

"hn, urusan." Jawab Itachi dingin. Iapun menoleh kearah tobi dan setelah itu ia menoleh kearah ketuanya.

"Itachi, dia anggota Akatsuki yang baru, dia Tobi. Dan mulai sekarang dia partnermu." Ucap sang ketua dengan nada tegas.

"hay Itachi senpai. Perkenalkan namaku Tobi. Tobi anak baik akan menjadi partner mu sekarang." Ucap Tobi seperti orang autis(?).

"hn." Itachipun langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"hey ketua, setidaknya aku beri misi untuk menangkap bijuu seperti Deidara dan Sasori, aku sudah lama tidak mempersembahkan mayat untuk Dewa Jashin, itu sebuah dosa besar." Ucap seorang anggota Akatsuki berambut perak klimis sambil mencium kalungnya.

"Dewa Jashin itu siapa senpai?" Tanya Tobi dengan polosnya kepada Hidan.

"APA? kau akan mendapat dosa besar karena tidak mengenal Dewa Jashin Tobi." Ucap Hidan geram.

"baik Hidan, Kakuzu Kalian berdua akan ku beri misi, dan Hidan kau pasti akan mempersembahkan mayat untuk Dewa Jashin mu itu. Kalian berdua…" Sang ketua mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu lalu mengehembuskannya.

"…bawa jincuriki ekor 2 kesini tetapi jangan sampai dia mati." Lanjut ketua Akatsuki tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gimana membosankan gk minna?

Maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau chapter kemarin membosankan.

Semoga chapter ini tidak.

Eh minna kalau nama ayahnya Gaara siapa? Kalau tahu Komen yah minna.

Sekali lgi RnR minna.

Tunggu chapter 17 nya minna.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark Uzumaki Naruto**

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi. Dan ini fic pertamaku.

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : berantakan,gak jelas,OOC,alur kecepetan(maybe),typo(maybe)DLL.

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR DAN PADA PARA PEMBACA YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU DAN MEREVIEWS.

Horeeee fanfic ini sudah di atas 1000 reviews, kalau tidak ada kalian pasti tidak akan terjadi. Terima kasih banyak minna.

Dan target ku sekarang 1500 reviews.

Aku akan usahakan setiap chapternya tidak membosankan.

Balasan Reviews :

**asimafandi4 :**

apa naruto akan bertarung melawan sasuke lagi ? **disini ada sedikit pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto.**

**Akira no Rinnegan :**

Apa sasuke gak jadi keluar desa ya? **Mungkin tidak, tapi mungkin saja Sasuke keluar desa karena masih dendan dengan Itachi.**

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa :**

Apa nanti tim kakashi akan bertarung dgn naruto dan kelompoknya ? **ya, baca saja di chapter ini uzumaki-san.**

**thedy76 :**

Tanda kutukan di leher Sasuke bisa dikendalikan ngk? **Mungkin bisa.**

Oya Naruto Dapat EMS dr mana? **Baca dari chapter 1 aku udah jelasin.**

Bentuk Susano'o Naruto kyk gimana? **Mungkin bentuk Susano'o Naruto sekarang masih belum sempurna Kayak Madara, kurang lebih Bentuknya kayat Susano'o Itachi.**

**Naru-kun93 :**

Boleh tau gk ? Biju ekor berapa aja yang akan berhasil di tangkap.. ? **aku belum bisa kasih bocoran tentang biju ekor berapa aja.**

**Niizuma Eiji :**

mantap. Lanjut update thor. Pairnya jadi harem nih**? Kalau soal pair ikuti saja alur ceritanya.**

**m. :**

apa anggotanya naruto akan nambah lagi? **Nambah 1 di chapter ini.**

**kukuhpratama048 :**

knp nruto dak bangun uzugakure aja**? Lihat saja alur ceritanya pasti akan seru.**

**El bany blueblack :**

apa nanti akatsuki mampu mengimbangi anggota naruto ? **kayak sih Iya kalau Nagato mengeluarkan six pathnya dan Tobi jadi Obito. Tapi lihat saja alur ceritanya.**

**AnnisaIP** :

Apa disini Sai itu misinya sama kyk aslinya? **Iyah kayak aslinya untuk membunuh tapi baca saja chapter ini.**

**Neko Twins Kagamine :**

yo apa yugito nanti akan tertangkap atau bakal diselamatkan oleh kelompok naruto? **Lihat saja di chapter ini pasti akan terjawab.**

**REDCAS :**

apakah tobi tau kalo itachi itu dibawah pengaruh genjutsu ? **tobi tidak mengetahui Itachi terkena Kotoamatsukami. **

**Mchsyafii :**

iya tujuan tim naruto apa yah?apa sama kayak akatsuki? **Tujuan tim Naruto adalah untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Konoha dan tak hanya Konoha tetapi ke 5 desa besar agar ke 5 desa besar itu tahu apa itu rasa sakit. Mungkin tujuan akatsuki dan tim Naruto berbeda, bagi tim Naruto akatsuki sebuah halangan karena di timnya ada beberapa orang Jinchuuriki termasuk Naruto.**

** .549 :**

ada berapa jinchuriki yg masuk ke dlm kelompok naruto ? **tiga termasuk Naruto.**

**Tatank no Kitsune :**

author-san,pairingnya udh ditentuin blum**? Ikuti alur saja Tatang-san.**

**Agung Moelyana :**

Apa zetsu ga ada d tmpt pertarungan saat 2 akatsuki mlawan team naruto? **Tidak ada. Kalau ada pasti Itachi udah ketahuan.**

**Uzumaki Karuki :**

Apa Naruto akan melawan Pein/Nagato**? Mungkin Iyah**.

**icimarukazuki :**

Bagamana bentuk eternal mangekyou sharingan naruto? **Susah di jelasin pake kata-kata mah, kalau gk salah aku punya gambarnya.**

**Nyuga totong :**

Saran:selesaikan dulu fanfic ini yah jgn bt fanfic lain,nanti terbagi dan membingungkan update yah! **Santai aja, aku masih focus pada fanfic ini karena banyak yang suka, terima kasih sarannya.**

Siapa yg paling kuat tobi atau naruto...? **kalau Tobi punya rinnegan seimbang, kalau Cuma Sharingan Naruto yang menang.**

**riski** :

ceritanya bagus dan keren juga mendingan orang yang setara dengan naruto tobi aja tapi dia punya rinnegan nagato kayak di canon,tapi tetap aja naruto yang paling kuat ngelebihin madara disini naruto punya (MS,EMS,Rinnegan)dan juga kalau udah perang ninja ke 4 bikin naruto di konoha jadi baik karena udah sadar! **Terima kasih atas sarannya, akan ku pikirkan.**

**krama69 :**

kapan naruto bertarung dengan pain? **Masih di pikir-pikir, chapter berapa dan dimana tempatnya.**

**Astro O'connor** :

Keren. Suka fic ini, maaf baru review padahal udah lama baca. Salam kenal (: **tidak apa-apa, salam kenal juga.**

** .376 :**

klo zetsu tau deidara & sasori mati, tpi kok nggak tau kalau itachi penghianat akatsuki? **Karena Zetsu datangnya setelah Sasori dan Deidara mati.**

**NaelHans :**

Author-san kasih jadwal updatenya dong? **Antara 4 hari sekali atau 5 hari sekali biasanya. Tapi itu juga kalau gk ada gangguan lain.**

**nara naruto :**

senpai apa kelompok naruto nanti nyelamatin yugito dan apa semua jinchuriki akan direkrut naruto semua jinchuriki kan hebat kalu kelompok naruto punya ke6 jinchuriki lainnya jadi mudah dong ngalahin 5 negara elemental bagaimana kelompok naruto di beri nama team jinchuriki kalau semua jinchuriki ikut semua sih karena kebanyakan anggota timnyakan jinchuriki semua! **Kayaknya bakalan susah untuk saran Nara-san, Naruto tidak tahu siapa dan dimana jinchuuriki lainnya. Kalau tahu juga gk akan semuanya. Terima kasih sarannya Nara-san.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS BUAT : Akira no Rinnegan, namikaze loco, bayux666, monkey D nico, m. , Hadinamikaze, DarkYami Kugamawa, Naru-kun93, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Amaterasu, Nyuga totong, Uchiha dant57, oni, Namikaze wahyu, yami uzumaki namikaze, Aryif VL, Hana 'Meida' Namikaze, Kazekage Golief Saputra , kun-cici naru, Naru-kun93. Yasashi-kun,El bany blueblack,Naminamifrid ,Hana 'Meida' Namikaze ,AndiBhayangkara,Guest,krama69,Tatank no Kitsune gilbert. , ,Kurogane Namikaze Dragneel,anggraxl,** **asimafandi4,** **BlackRose783, hime koyuki 099, KouraFukiishi, Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa**,**derycutes**,** thedy76, narufanart232, Yasashi-kun, , 2nd princhass, Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyoubiNatsu,** **Niizuma Eiji, semitsuka sakurai, uzumaki reverend, samsulae29**, **kukuhpratama048, AnnisaIP, Yondaime Namikaze Fadil, uzuuchi007**, **Neko Twins Kagamine, Namikaze Sholkhan, serifal-chan,** **REDCAS, Mchsyafii, .549, Tatank no Kitsune, Agung Moelyana, Uzumaki Karuki, , ,** **icimarukazuki, uchiha saba'I, Red devils**, **riski, **, **Astro O'connor, Namikaze yoyo, Name sanji, Roi Uzumaki**, ** .376, uzumakiato, inkgrice,** **nara naruto dan masih banyak lagi (maaf gk ketulisin karena banyak banget).**

**.**

**.**

**RnR MINNA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 17**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ke esokan harinya Di markas Naruto.

Seperti biasa di markas Naruto atau lebih tepatnya di ruang tengah tim Naruto sudah berkumpul.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga, munculah Naruto yang sudah berpakaian seperti biasanya tapi tetap saja masih terlihat sangat tampan. Ketiga kunoichi disana seketika memerah melihat penampilan Naruto yang sangat tampan hari ini.

"pagi Naruto-kun." Sapa ketiga kunoichi tersebut sambil tersenyum manis.

"hn, pagi Hinata-chan, Haku-chan, Karin-chan." Jawab Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati anggota kelompoknya.

CUP CUP CUP

Tak di sangka Naruto dengan cepat mencium pipi ketiga kunoichi yang tak lain Hinata, Haku dan Karin. Seketika mereka secara bersamaan memegang pipi mereka masing-masing dengan wajah yang sangat memerah dan mulut yang mengaga. Utakata, Gaara dan Kimimaro hanya diam sambil menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"sudahlah Naruto, jangan kau goda terus mereka bertiga. Bisa-bisa mereka pingsan." Ucap Utakata. Naruto hanya melirik Utakata lalu duduk di kursi di ruangan tersebut.

"ada apa Naruto? Tak secara biasanya kau mencium mereka?" Tanya Gaara sambil melirik ketiga Kunoichi yang masih memegang pipinya masing-masing dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Kimimaro hanya menganggukan kepala.

"hn, semalam aku mendapat kabar dari Yamato, orang-orang Konoha sedang mencariku di tempat pertarungan di markas Orochimaru." Ucap Naruto sambil memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"kau tidak memikirkan balik lagi ke konoha Kan Naruto?" Tanya Utakata. Gaara dan Kimimaropun mengangguk.

"yang benar saja Utakata, kita akan membuat kejutan kepada mereka hari ini. Aku ingin melihat reaksi mereka." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat dan membuat lantai retak. mereka tahu kalau Naruto sangat membenci desa Konoha. Semua anggota Naruto berusaha menenangkan Naruto agar rumah ini tidak hancur.

"kita sarapan terlebih dahulu." Ucap Hinata. Mereka semua mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke meja makan. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka semua sudah menghabiskan sarapannya.

"kita pergi." Ucap Naruto dingin, keenam anggotanyapun mengangguk dan seketika menghilang dengan shunshinnya masing-masing kecuali Gaara yang bersama Karin.

Di markas Orochimaru.

Kakashi dan yang lainnya sedang mencari jejak Naruto pagi ini karena kemarin mereka kelelahan jadi menundanya. Kiba dan Shino tiba-tiba merasakan Chakra Shinobi yang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kakashi Sensei ada musuh." Ucap Kiba, Shino dan Neji secara bersamaan. Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

"kalian semua berhati-hatilah." Ucap Kakashi sambil memegang Kunai di tangan kanannya. Shikamaru dkk pun mengangguk dan megambil posisi bertarung.

"mereka datang." Ucap Neji dengan Byakugan yang sudah aktif.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Keenam Orang itu berdiri di atas markas Orochimaru yang sudah hancur, Kakashi dan yang lainnya tidak bisa melihat karena terhalang cahaya matahari kecuali Sasuke dan Neji yang menggunakan doujutsu clannya.

"siapa kalian?"Tanya Kakashi pada keenam Orang yang berada di depannya. Keenam Orang tersebut diam tidak menjawab Kakashi. Sampai seketika salah satu di antara mereka membuat Handseal.

"ice elements: a thousand spears of ice"

di atas orang tersebut muncul ratusan tombak es dan tombak es tersebut langsung melesat kearah Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

"Doton: Doryūheki"

Seketika di depan Kakashi muncul dinding tanah.

DHUARRR JLEBB JLEBB TRANKK

Dinding tanah milik Kakashi hancur seketika, dan membuat Kakashi dan yang lainnya terluka akibat serangan barusan. Kakashi lalu melirik kearah tombak es yang melukainya.

'kekkei genkai elemen es? Bukannya sudah tidak ada yang memilik elemen tersebut?' batin Kakashi heran.

ZWUSHH TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Keenam orang yang menyerang Kakashipun muncul di hadapan Kakashi dan yang lainnya. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai dan Sasuke menatap heran karena di depannya keenam Orang tersebut memakai topeng Anbu. Shikamaru yang melihat keenam orang tersebut lengah mencoba menyerangnya dengan bayangannya akan tetapi keenam orang tersebut dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Kiba lalu berlari kearah enam orang tersebut.

"Gatsuga."

Seketika Kiba dan Akamaru berputar dengan cepat seperti mata bor.

"jutsu controlling flower: flower wall hard"

Tiba-tiba muncul dinding di depan keenam orang tersebut.

DHUARRRR

'elemen apa itu?' batin Kakashi dan Sasuke.

Jutsu Kiba dapat ditahan dengan dinding tersebut, Kiba hanya mendecih tidak suka. salah satu dari keenam orang tersebut melesat kearah Kiba dengan shunshinnya.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou"

Orang tersebut menekan tenketsu Kiba dengan 64 pukulan. Pertama ia memukul 2 kali, lalu 4, 8, 16, 32, dan terakhir 64 kali. Jurus ini menutup 64 tenketsu Kiba. Tubuh Kiba langsung terhempas kebelakang sambil mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya.

BRAKKK

Kakashi, Neji dan yang lainnya terkejut saat Kiba dengan mudah di kalahkan. Sakura dan Ino lalu mengobati Luka Kiba. Neji hanya membelalakan matanya saat melihat jutsu barusan.

'jutsu itu milik clan Hyuuga? Siapa dia sebenarnya?' batin Neji.

"siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Neji geram, ia lalu berlari kearah Orang yang barusan menyerang Kiba.

"hey Neji jangan." Teriak Kakashi saat Neji berlari ke salah satu orang yang memakai topeng tersebut. Neji menyerang orang tersebut dengan cepat, tetapi orang tersebut dapat menghindari serangan Neji dengan mudah.

"jyuken." Neji lalu melompat kebelakang saat terkena serangan barusan.

"Konoha senpu"

Tiba-tiba Lee berusaha menyerang orang yang memakai topeng tersebut.

"Suna no Tate"

BLARR

Tendangan Lee di tahan oleh pasir yang tiba-tiba muncul. Lee kaget karena serangannya di tahan oleh pasir.

'pasir? Sepertinya aku pernah bertarung dengan orang yang menggunakan pasir, tapi siapa?' Batin Lee.

Sasuke yang melihat tendagan Lee di tahan mengernyitkan keningnya.

'pasir?' batin Sasuke.

"siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap tajam keenam Orang di depannya. Keenam orang tersebut hanya diam tak menjawab yang membuatnya geram.

"Sendan Teshi"

Seketika salah satu orang yang memakai topeng anbu tersebut menembakan peluru tulang kearah Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

"Doton: Doryūheki"

Lalu muncul dinding tanah di depan Kakashi.

JRASH JRASH

Peluru-peluru tulang tersebut berhasil di tahan oleh dinding tanah Kakashi, Sasuke lalu membuat handseal.

"chidori."

Tiba-tiba di tangannya sudah ada chakra raiton, ia lalu berlari kearah enam orang yang memakai topeng tersebut.

JRASHHH

Sasuke berhasil mengenai salah satu orang yang memakai topeng tersebut, akan tetapi seketika orang tersebut menjadi pasir. Sasuke lalu melompat kebelakang sambil membuat handseal di udara dengan cepat.

"katon Gokakyou no jutsu."

Sasuke lalu menembakan bola api besar kearah enam orang tersebut. Salah satu di antara mereka lalu membuat Handseal.

"Ice element: a wall of ice"

Ucap orang tersebut dan seketika munculah dinding es di hadapan orang tersebut.

DHUARRR

Ledakan kecil terjadi saat jutsu Sasuke menghantam dinding es tersebut.

"sepertinya mereka bukan orang sembarangan, Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap Kakashi. Neji dan Shino menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Sai yang sedari tadi diam langsung mengeluarkan gulungan dari dalam tas ninjanya. Dengan cepat ia menggambar singa.

"ninpou : chouju giga."ucap Sai, dan gambar milik Saipun seketika bergerak kearah enam Orang tersebut.

"Tsubaki no Mai"

Dari punggung orang tersebut muncul tulang runcing, lalu mengambilnya. Ia langsung berlari kearah singa yang berlari kearahnya.

JRASH JRASH

Singa-singa tersebut seketik hancur dan menjadi tinta.

"Kikaicho no Jutsu"

Shino lalu menggerakan serangganya kearah musuh di depannya. Salah satu orang yang memakai tpeng anbu yang sedari tadi hanya diam lalu membuat handseal.

"Ink Bubble Explosion"

dan muncul gelembung besar, gelembung besar tersebut berhasil memasukan serangga-serangga Shino kedalamnya. Perlahan muncul cairan Hitam di dalam gelembung tersebut.

CTRASHH

Gelembung tersebut pecah, dan tidak ada apapun di dalamnya. Salah satu dari keenam orang tersebut membuat handseal.

TAP

"Haku hentikan." Ucap seseorang yang baru datang sambil menahan tangan orang yang bernama Haku itu. Kakashi dan yang lainnya kaget karena muncul 1 orang temannya.

'sial mereka menjadi tambah banyak.' Batin Kakashi.

'rambut pirang?' batin Sasuke.

"siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Tanya Kakashi dengan kunai di tangannya. Shikamaru dan yang lainnyapun sudah berposisi bertarung.

"hn, apa perlu kami jawab?" Tanya balik Orang tersebut dengan nada yang baru saja selesai di obati langsung berlari kearah orang yang barsaja datang tersebut.

"KIBA berhenti!" teriak Kakashi tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh Kiba.

"GATSUGA"

"shinra tensei."

DHUARRR

Kiba dan Akamaru langsung terpental kebelakang, Kakashi dan yang lainnya kaget karena tiba-tiba Kiba terpental kebelakang. Sakura lalu menghampiri Kiba dan menjitak kepalanya.

"baka Kiba." Ucap Sakura. Kakashi lalu membuka mata sharingannya yang tadi tertutup hitai ate.

"Sakura hentikan." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada serius. Sasuke lalu membuat handseal.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu"

Sasuke menembakan bola api berbentuk kepala naga kepada orang yang baru saja datang tersebut.

"shinra tensei."

BLARRR

Tiba-tiba jutsu Sasuke menghilang seketika, Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung berlari dengan chidori di tangan kanannya.

DHUAAARRR

Serangan Kakashi gagal karena ketujuh orang tersebut sudah melompat kebelakang di atas markas Orochimaru yang sudah hancur. Kiba kembali akan menyerang ketujuh Orang tersebut, tetapi Sakura sudah mencengkram kerah baju Kiba.

"Baka Kiba, kau bisa mati kalau kau sembarangan menyerang mereka." Ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya diam melihat tujuh orang lawannya tersebut. 'jutsu itu? Bukankah jutsu yang pernah menyelamatkanku saat berhadapan dengan Gaara waktu invasi.' Batin Shikamaru.

"Sakura,ya?" Tanya salah satu orang dari ketujuh orang tersebut dengan nada dinginnya. Sakura tiba-tiba membatu mendengar suara bernada dingin itu.

'suara itu? Suara itu..' batin Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya pada baju Kiba, ia menoleh kearah asal sumber suara tersebut. Orang yang baru saja datang tersebut membuka topengnya.

"sensei?" Tanya Kakashi samar-samar melihat yondaime Hokage di hadapannya.

"Naruto-kun." Ucap Sakura membulatkan matanya kearah pemuda yang sudah membuka topengnya tersebut.

"Naruto."

Ucap semua ninja konoha sambil menatap Naruto tak percaya, Naruto hanya menatap semua ninja konoha dengan wajah datar dan mata hitam legamnya.

"tim Kakashi yang baru akan membawa kau pulang ke desa Konoha," ucap Sai sambil menatap Naruto. Semua Ninja Konohapun menatap Sai dengan tidak percaya.

"tim Kakashi? Dan rockie 12?" tanya Naruto datar, ia pun melirik Sai. Sai lalu mengambil pedang dari punggungnya.

Sai menatap tajam kearah Naruto dengan pedang di tangan kanannya.

"jadi dia adalah penggantiku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa. "seorang pecundang telah bergabung." Lanjut Naruto sambil menatap datar Sai.

"awalnya misiku untuk membunuhmu tapi aku tidak peduli lagi dengan misiku, saat melihat kesungguhan tim 7 dan yang lainnya aku ingin membantunya. Aku akan bertindak atas kemauanku sendiri." Ucap Sai masih menatap Naruto.

"Sai."

"Sai-kun."

"aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dirimu, tapi pasti ada alasan mengapa Sakura-san, Shikamaru-kun dan temanmu yang lainnya mengejarmu sampai sekarang. Mereka semua akan melakukan apapun, untuk menjaga ikatan persahabatan kalian tidak putus. Naruto..kau Harus mengerti." Ucap Sai, Naruto lalu menutup matanya.

"ya..aku mengerti..itulah sebabnya kuputuskan!" ucap Naruto sambil membuka matanya.

Semua ninja Konoha yang berada disana membulatkan matanya tak percaya akan perkataan Naruto barusan. Kibapun geram dengan perkataan Naruto.

"hey Naruto, apa maksud perkataanmu itu hah?" Tanya Kiba dengan sedikit berteriak. Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya.

"kalian semua tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku jadi diamlah." Ucap Naruto dingin sambil menatap tajam kearah Kiba.

"Lalu kenapa? KENAPA DULU KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU? Apa itu yang kau sebut memutuskan, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil menatap tak percaya kearah Sasuke yang berteriak barusan.

"alasannya sederhana bukannya aku tak bisa memutuskan ikatan perlu menjelaskannya padamu." Ucap Naruto datar.

"yang bisa kukatakan padamu hanyalah..waktu itu..karena kehendakku, aku membiarkanmu hidup hanya untuk bersenang-senang." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke datar.

ZWUSHHH

Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Kakashi sambil lengannya di pundak Kakashi.

'cepat sekali.' Batin Shikamaru.

Semua ninja Konoha pun sudah bersiap dengan kunai di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"kapan dia..?" gumam Ino dan Sakura sambil menatap Naruto.

"kalau dipikir-pikir, bukannya kau tidak ingin aku berada di tim mu Kakashi? Kau seharusnya senang karena murid tercintamu Sasuke tidak kubunuh, dari pada kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk mengejarku. Benarkan Kakashi?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"N-Naruto-kun." Gumam Sakura dan Ino.

ZWUSHH

Naruto dengan shunsinnya sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke dengan lengannya di pundak Kakashi.

'kenapa mata Naruto menjadi hitam seperti Sasuke?' batin Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, maka kali ini aku akan membunuhmu. Hanya untuk bersenang-senang." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang pedang kusanaginya.

"Naruto hentikan. Ini bukan Naruto yang kami kenal dulu, bukannya Sasuke itu temanmu NARUTO." Ucap Lee dan Kiba sambil menatap Naruto.

ZWUSHH

"NARUTO."

"NARUTO-KUN."

Naruto lalu mengayunkan pedang kusanaginya ke Sasuke.

JRASHHHH

"arghhhhh."

Ninja-ninja Konoha membelalakan matanya saat Sai mengorbankan dirinya terkena pedang kusanagi Naruto.

"SAI." Teriak ninja Konoha pada Sai yang sedang mengerang kesakitan Saat pedang kusangi Naruto mengenai punggung Sai.

"kau mengorbankan tubuhmu sendiri, lumayan." Ucap Naruto menyeringai kearah Sai.

Sasuke lalu berusaha membanting tubuh Naruto ke tanah. Kakashipun berusaha menangkap Naruto.

"chidori nagashi."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto sudah di aliri chidori.

"arghhhh."

"arghhhhhh"

"arghhhhhhh."

Kakashi, Sasuke dan Saipun terpental kebelakang saat terkena jutsu Naruto. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya lalu bergerak kearah Naruto kecuali Sakura dan Ino yang mengobati luka Sai, Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"kagemane no jutsu."

Bayangan Shikamaru langsung memanjang kearah Naruto, tetapi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah karena sudah memakai mata sharingan dengan tiga tomoe yang sudah aktif. Ninja-ninja Konoha membelalakan matanya saat mata Naruto menjadi mata Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe. Shino dan Nejipun sangat kaget melihat mata Naruto.

'kenapa bisa Naruto mempunyai mata Sharingan?' batin mereka semua kecuali Sasuke.

"nikudan sensha." Ucap Chouji yang langsung berputar seperti bola kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap datar, ia lalu membuat handseal.

"doton : douryuheki."

Dan munculah dinding tanah di hadapan Naruto.

BLARRR

Serangan Chouji dapat di tahan oleh dinding tanah Naruto. Haku dan Hinata yang akan turun membantu Naruto di tahan oleh Utakata.

"Haku, Hinata jangan turun membantu Naruto. Dia sudah berpesan kepadaku untuk tidak ada yang membantunya." Ucap Utakata. Haku dan Hinatapun mengangguk dan kembali kebelakang.

"tenang saja, Naruto tidak akan kalah oleh mereka semua." Ucap Gaara untuk menenangkan kegelisahan tiga kunoichi tersebut.

"Gaara-kun, chakra Naruto-kun tiba-tiba menjadi sangat dingin. Aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya." Ucap Karin sambil menatap Naruto di bawahnya.

"sial, dia terpancing emosi." Ucap Kimimaro.

.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana"

Naruto lalu mengalirkan chidori ke pedang kusanaginya.

JLEB

"arghhhhhhh."

Chouji mengerang kesakitan saat badannya tertusuk pedang Kusanagi Naruto, ia lalu melompat ke belakang kearah Sakura dan Ino.

Kiba dan Shino langsung berlari kearah Naruto.

"gatsuga."

Kiba dan Akamaru langsung berputar seperti mata bor kearah Naruto. Naruto langsung membuat handseal.

"fuuton: tase No kaze"

Dan seketika muncul perisai angin di hadapan Naruto.

BLARRR

Serangan Kiba dapat di tahan oleh perisai angin Naruto, Naruto kembali membuat handseal.

"fuuton repusho"

Naruto lalu menciptakan badai diantara Kiba dan Shino.

JRASHH JRASHH JRASHH

Tubuh Kiba terkoyak oleh badai angin Naruto hingga seluruh badanya mengeluarkan bekas darah dan luka lalu melompat kebelakang. Sedangkan Shino tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah menjadi puluhan serangga. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan chakra di belakangnya.

"chidori Nagashi."

"arghhhhhhhh."

Shino seketika terpental saat terkena serangan Naruto. Neji dan Lee lalu berlari kearah Naruto dan menyerangnya dengan taijutsu.

"Naruto, sadarlah kami ini temanmu bukan musuhmu. Ini bukan Naruto yang ku kenal saat masih di desa Konoha. Walaupun kau menyakiti kami, kami semua masih menganggapmu teman." Ucap Lee. Lee dan Neji terus menyerang Naruto dengan Taijutsu akan tetapi Naruto dapat menahan dan menghindari serangan mereka berdua dengan mudah.

"teman? Apa kalian ada saat aku sedang kesepian? Apa kalian ada Saat aku sedang bersedih karena tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku dulu? Omongan kalian ITU OMONG KOSONG."

"rasengan."

"LEE."

"arghhhhhhh..Uhuk..uhuk."

Lee terkena rasengan Naruto di perutnya dan langsung terpental kebelakang. Naruto hanya menatap datar kearah mantan-mantan temannya di konoha.

Neji yang melihat Naruto sedang lengah berusaha menyerangnya.

"Jyuken."

Tetapi serangan Neji dapat di tahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

"terlalu awal untuk dapat menyerangku Neji." Bisik Naruto di telinga Neji.

"Chidori."

"ARGHHHHHHH"

Neji jatuh tersungkur dengan luka di punggunya. Saat Naruto akan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Neji tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan.

"kagemane no jutsu ku berhasil." Ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Shino lalu mengambil tubuh Neji dan membawanya kebelakang.

"Naruto-kun kumohon hentikan, dan pulanglah ke desa konoha." Ucap Sakura sambil menahan tangis.

Ia lalu berlari kearah Naruto, tangan kanannyapun sudah terkepal dan mengeluarkan chakra. Kakashi yang melihat mata Naruto begitu dingin, langsung berlari kearah Sakura. Tekana chakra Naruto seketika meningkat membuat tanah yang di pijaknya menjadi retak, jutsu Shikamaru seketika lepas. Naruto lalu berlari kearah Sakura sambil mengalirkan chidori pada pedangnya. Naruto lalu mengayunkan pedang kusanaginya kearah Sakura tetapi Kakashi sudah ada di depannya dan menahannya dengan kunai.

TRANKK JLEB BRAKK

Kunai Kakashi tiba-tiba terbelah, dan pedang kusanagi Naruto menancap di dada Kakashi, Kakashi jatuh terduduk di bekas reruntuhan markas Orochimaru dan Naruto berdiri di depannya sambil menancapkan pedang kusangi di dada Kakashi. Darah segar perlahan keluar.

"arghhhhh." Rintih Kakashi tubuhnyapun tak bisa digerakan.

"Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Sakura saat mlihat Kakashi tertusuk pedang Naruto.

"posisi pertahan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Pedang Kusangiku mempunyai bilah yang unik. Tak mungkin bertahan." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Kakashi datar. Kakashi hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

'tubuhku mati rasa, Naruto mengalirkan chidori ke pedangnya. Aku mengerti..tak hanya meningkatkan ketajaman tetapi juga mematikan rasa di daerah luka. Tapi kenapa Naruto mempunyai 3 elemen yaitu doton, fuuton dan Raiton?' Batin Kakashi.

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya kaget melihat Kakashi tertusuk pedang kusanagi Naruto.

Shikamaru lalu memanjangkan kembali bayangannya kearah Naruto, perlahan mata Naruto berubah menjadi eternal mangekyou sharingan. Naruto lalu menatap Shikamaru.

"Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Shikamaru ambruk setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata tersebut.

"arghhhhhh."

Teriak Shikamaru dengan suara seperti orang yang menahan kesakitan. Sasuke yang melihat itu lalu membuat handseal.

"Chidori Eisō"

Chidori Sasuke seketika memanjang kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar Sasuke.

TRANKKK

Jutsu Sasuke tertahan oleh tangan besar yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Sasuke, Kakashi dan Sakura menatap tak percaya saat serangan Sasuke dapat di tahan dengan mudah. Kakashi yang melihat Naruto lengah berusaha membuat handseal dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu."

Tiba-tiba munculah ketujuh anjing ninja milik Kakashi, anjing-anjing ninja Kakashipun langsung menggigit tubuh Naruto hingga tak bisa bergerak. Keenam anggota Naruto hendak turun membantu Naruto akan tetapi tubuh Naruto perlahan mengeluarkan chakra hitam pekat. Perlahan chakra tersebut membentuk monster raksasa yang berbentuk prajurit yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

"Susano'o"

Susano'o Naruto langsung membanting anjing-anjing ninja Kakashi hingga menghilang.

POFF POFF POFF

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino membulatkan mata melihat monster yang menyelimuti tubuh ninja konoha lainnya masih tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka di tubuhnya.

"a-apa itu?" gumam Sakura dan Ino sambil menatap Naruto.

"itu Susano'o, hanya orang yang mempunyai mata mangekyou sharingan saja yang bisa mengeluarkan Susano'o." ucap Kakashi. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan benci.

'sial, kekuatanku sudah terlalu jauh dari Naruto.' Batin Sasuke.

ZWUSHHH

"doton : Douryuheki"

BLARRR JRASHH

Sasuke yang masih asik dengan pikirannya tidak menyadari serangan Naruto.

"SASUKE-KUN."

"arghhhhhh."

Teriak Ino dan Sakura saat melihat Sasuke terkapar dengan luka tebasan di dadanya yang dalam akibat terkena pedang Susano'o Naruto, darah segarpun keluar dari luka tersebut. Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kakashi, gunakanlah waktumu itu untuk berlatih dengan murid tersayangmu itu, tidak ada gunanya kau mengejarku agar aku kembali ke desa Konoha, aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke desa sialan itu. Dan bukannya dari dulu kau tidak pernah ingin mengajariku sebagai muridmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah datarnya. Kakashi hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Nruto barusan.

FLASHBACK

"kakashi sensei." ucap naruto sambil berjalan kearah gurunya, Kakashi.

"yo naruto, ada apa?" Tanya kakashi ramah.

"apa kakashi sensei akan mengajariku selama libur ujian chuunin ini?" Tanya naruto.

"maaf naruto, tapi aku akan melatih sasuke karena elemen dasarku sama dengan sasuke yaitu elemen petir, jaa." ucap kakashi dan seketika kakashi pun pergi dengan kepulan asap.

"tidak apa kakashi sensei" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum di paksakan.

'guruku saja tidak ingin mengajariku, kakashi sensei lebih memilih sasuke karena aku adalah jinchuuriki kyuubi, apakah aku bukan bagian dari tim 7 selama ini, semua orang sama saja, mereka semua membenci ku, sialan' batin naruto.

END FLASHBACK.

"aku akan mengakhiri semua ini." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dinginnya. Ia lalu menutup matanya sebelah dan perlahan keluar darah segar dari mata Naruto. Kakashi menatap tak percaya kearah Naruto.

'jutsu itu..' batin Kakashi.

"amatera-"

TAP PLOK

Semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang barusaja datang di tengah pertarungan tersebut dan orang tersebut menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang.

"Naruto-sama." Ucap orang tersebut kepada Naruto.

"hn?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirk Itachi yang berada di belakangnya dengan sedikit kesal. Itachi lalu membisikan sesuatu di telinga Naruto, Naruto yang barusan sedang kesal karena tidak jadi membunuh Kakashi seketika menyeringai. Sedangkan Sasuke membulatkan matanya melihat Itachi berada di depannya.

"ITACHI-arghhhhhh."

Sasuke merintih kesakitan saat akan berdiri. Itachi yang merasa namanya di panggil melirik keasal suara tersebut.

"Sasuke, nampaknya kau masih lemah." Ucap Itachi dengan wajah datar. Sasuke berusaha bangkit tetapi tubuhnya masih sakit.

"jangan banyak bergerak dulu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura yang sedang menyembuhkan luka Sasuke yang terbilang parah. Sasuke hanya menatap tajam kearah Naruto dan Itachi.

Naruto dan Itachi hanya memandang datar Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino dan Sakura. Naruto dan Itachipun melompat kebelakang ke tempat anggotanya berkumpul.

"Naruto kenapa kau tidak mengerti?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menatap Naruto.

"Kakashi, balas dendamku adalah segalanya bagiku. Jika aku sudah mencapainya,apa yang terjadi denganku atau dunia ini bukanlah urusanku lagi. Kau tidak pernah mengerti rasa sakit yang kualami selama ini,dan dulu saat kau tidak mau mengajariku aku semakin benci kepada Konoha. " Ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"ayo pergi." Ucap Naruto kepada semua anggotanya. Dan setelah itu tubuh Naruto dan anggotanya perlahan menghilang seperti terbakar api. Dan akhirnya Naruto dan anggota kelompok lainnyapun sudah menghilang.

Wajah Sakura, Ino,Kakashi bahkan Sasukepun menjadi murung.

"Naruto-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya ke tanah.

"hiks..hiks..aku selalu tidak berguna..hiks..hiks.." Sakurapun menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"menangis..tidak akan membuat Naruto kembali, kau tahu aku juga sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adikku seperti kalian." Ucap nada lemah, tangis Sakurapun tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Kakashi melirik kearah belakang dan melihat Ino masih menangis. Walaupun Ino bukan bagian tim 7, tetapi dirinya menyukai Naruto saat masih di akademi.

TAP

Tiba-tiba muncul 5 Anbu Konoha di depan Kakashi.

"nampaknya kami terlambat." Ucap seorang anbu kepada Kakashi. Kakashi lalu memandang anbu tersebut sambil menutup mata kirinya dengan hitai ate Konoha.

"yah kau sangat terlambat." Ucap Kakashi.

"maafkan kami Kakashi-san." Ucap Anbu tersebut. Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Keempat anbu konoha tersebut berjalan kearah Shikamaru dan yang lainnya.

"kai." Ucap salah seorang anbu di samping Shikamaru. Dan perlahan Shikamaru membuka matanya.

"enghh." Shikamaru mencoba berdiri walaupun kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"kau masih bisa berjalan?" Tanya anbu kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menganggukan kepala.

"kita harus cepat ke desa. Lukanya cukup parah." Ucap 5 anbu sambil membawa Chouji, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Lee, Neji. Sedangkan Sasuke di gendong Kakashi karena lukanya bisa di bilang parah.

"ya kita pergi." Ucap Kakashi. Kakashi, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru dan 5 anbu tersebut berlari meninggalkan Konoha.

'Naruto, kami semua akan membawamu kembali walaupun hari ini kau berusaha membunuh kami. Itu gunalah teman dan maafkan kami sewaktu kecil tidak pernah bermain bersamamu sehingga kau selalu sendiri.'batin Shikamaru.

'Naruto-kun, walaupun kau ingin membunuh kami semua tapi aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai bagian tim 7. Kakashi sensei dan semua akan membawamu pulang,' batin Sakura.

'Naruto, maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku yang tak bisa menjadi guru yang bijaksana.' Batin Kakashi.

.

.

.

Di sebuah desa kecil.

Dua orang yang memakai jubbah hitam dengan corak awan merah sedang membawa seorang wanita yang sekarat di punggung salah satu orang memakai cadar di wajahnya.

"sialan ketua itu, aku jadi tidak bisa mempersembahkan mayat yang banyak bagi dewa Jashin. Maafkanlah hambamu ini dewa Jashin." Ucap Hidan sambil mencium kalungnya. Kakuzu hanya melirik kearah Hidan yang sedang mengumpat kesal.

"Hidan berhentilah mengoceh, dan jangan sebut nama dewa anehmu itu di depanku." Ucap Kakuzu. Hidan yang barusan mendengar ucapan Kakuzu geram dan dengan cepat mengambil sabit di belakangnya.

"akan ku bunuh kau Kakuzu karena telah menghina dewa Jashin." Ucap Hidan sambil melesatkan sabit besarnya kearah Kakuzu.

TRANKKK

Kakuzu dengan mudahnya menahan serangan Hidan dengan satu tangannya yang sudah mengeras.

"simpan tenagamu Hidan, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di markas dan kita akan melakukan penyegelan." Ucap Kakuzu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Hidan.

"Tsk sialan, suatu hari akan kubunuh kau Kakuzu." Ucap Hidan sambil berjalan kearah Kakuzu di depannya.

Tak berapa lama Hidan dan Kakuzu sudah sampai di markas Akatsuki.

"Hidan senpai, Kakuzu senpai bagaimana misinya?" Tanya Tobi dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya.

"diam kau Tobi." Jawab Hidan. Sedangkan Kakuzu berjalan dan meletakan mayat wanita tersebut.

"kita lakukan penyegelannya." Ucap sang ketua Akatsuki.

Beberapa jam kemudian Akatsukipun sudah melalukan penyegelannya.

BRUKK

Tubuh tak bernyawa itu langsung jatuh ke tanah. Dan setelah itu anggota-anggota Akatsuki menghilang dan hanya menyisakan Kakuzu dan Hidan. Kakuzu berjalan keluar markas meninggalkan Hidan.

"hey Kakuzu mau kemana kau?" Tanya Hidan sambil berlari kearah Kakuzu.

"aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Jawab Kakuzu.

"kau sungguh tidak mau istirahat Kakuzu. Aku masih lelah." Ucap Hidan.

"kalau kau tidak mau ikut tidak apa-apa." jawab Kakuzu.

"iyah-iyah aku akan ikut. Dan semoga saja disana banyak musuh untuk aku jadikan persembahan dewa Jashin. Itu- HEY KAKUZU KAU INI TIDAK SABARAN." Ucap Hidan sambil berlari kearah Kakuzu yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya Di markas Naruto.

Naruto dan kelompoknya sedang berbincang-bincang di ruang tengah.

"Naruto, kapan kita akan bergerak untuk menghancurkan kelima desa besar? Terutama desa Sunagakure?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada datarnya.

"hn, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menghancurkan desa Kirigakure." Ucap Utakata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"hn, sebentar lagi. Aku sedang mencari satu orang anggota lagi. Aku sudah memerintahkan Itachi dan Yamato untuk mencari orang tersebut." Jawab Naruto datar.

"anggota baru? Siapa orangnya Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"hn,rahasia." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"ayolah Naruto-kun sejak kapan Naruto-kun menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami semua." Ucap Haku. Semua anggota Naruto mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Haku barusan.

"bicaralah pada kami Naruto, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Seharusnya kau bicara." Ucap Gaara dengan wajah datarnya menatap Naruto.

TAP

Sebelum Naruto menjawab, tiba-tiba muncul seorang Itachi muncul di hadapan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"maaf mengganggu kalian semua." Ucap Itachi.

"sudahlah Itachi, kau juga bagian dari kami. Jangan seformal itu. Duduklah dulu" Jawab Utakata Ramah.

"kau Yakinkan orangnya berada disana? Kemarin aku sedang malas kesana." Tanya Naruto setelah Itachi duduk

"ya aku yakin Naruto-sama, dia orangnya." Jawab Itachi.

"jangan seformal itu Itachi, kau sudah kuanggap keluarga bagiku." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Sifat Naruto inilah yang membuat semua anggota Naruto menghormati Naruto. Tidak ada batasan antara ketua dan anggota tim.

"dimana dia sekarang Itachi? Apa dia pergi lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"dia sekarang berada di perbatasan Negara api dan sebaiknya kau cepat sebelum dia pergi." Ucap Itachi.

"baik, terima kasih atas informasinya Itachi."

Itachi mengangguk lalu ia berpamitan kepada semua orang disana.

POFF

"ayo pergi."

"baik"

Naruto dan semua anggotanyapun langsung pergi.

.

.

.

.

Di kuil api.

"hey Kakuzu kenapa kita ke kuil ini?" Tanya Hidan sambil menunjuk Kuil di depannya.

"sekali lagi kau merengek seperti bayi, akan ku bunuh kau." Ucap Kakuzu sambil melirik Hidan tajam.

"tsk, kau berlagak seperti bisa membunuhku." Ucap Hidan. Tangan kiri Kakuzu mengepal dan perlahan kulitnya berubah menjadi Hitam.

DHUARRR

Kakuzu dengan sekuat tenaga memukul pintu besar Kuil tersebut. Hidan dan Kakuzu langsung masuk ke dalam Kuil tersebut.

"penyusup, laporkan ini kepada Chiriku-sama."

"jubbah itu, ternyata rumor ini benar. Mereka adalah Akatsuki."

TAP TAP TAP

"Chiriku-sama ada penyusup." Ucap seorang biksu kepada orang yang berada di depannya.

"siapa mereka?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"mereka adalah Akatsuki Chiriku-sama." Ucap biksu tersebut. Orang yang di panggil Chiriku itu langsung berdiri.

"aku akan ke sana, yang lainnya akan membantuku." Ucap Chiriku sambil berjalan keluar.

TAP TAP TAP

Chiriku berjalan kearah Kakuzu dan Hidan.

"sepertinya lagi-lagi kita mendapatkan orang yang berlagak sok pahlawan." Ucap Hidan sambil memperhatikan Chiriku.

"dia tidak terlihat seperti itu. Daftar sasaran Kita mengatakan bahwa kepalanya bernilai 30 juta ryou." Ucap Kakuzu.

"oi, jangan bilang kita akan menangkap orang ini untuk uang. Membunuh seorang biksu seperti tiket sekali jalan menuju neraka." Ucap Hidan sambil melirik Kakuzu di sampingnya.

"bahkan nerakapun menggunakan Uang. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Uang adalah segalanya." Ucap Kakuzu masih melihat Chiriku tajam.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian inginkan disini, tapi pergilah sekarang!" perintah Chiriku.

"aku dengar ada sebuah kuil yang di huni oleh ninja biksu, pria 30 juta ryou itu adalah ninja elit yang bergabung dalam 12 ninja pelindung." Ucap Kakuzu.

"jadi dia tangguh atau gimana?" Tanya Hidan.

"jangan menganggap remeh. Kau akan mati." Ucap Kakuzu.

"tsk, coba saja." Ucap Hidan sambil berlari kearah Chiriku sambil membawa sabit besarnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Chiriku muncul patung budha dengan tangan yang sangat banyak.

"apa itu?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"siapa yang peduli? Teruskan saja." Ucap Hidan.

DHUAGHH DHUAGHH DHUAGHH DHUAGHHH

Kakuzu terhempas kebelakang setelah terkena pukulan yang tak terlihat. Hidan langsung mencoba menyerang dengan sabit besarnya.

DHUAGHH DHUAGHH DHUAGHH

Hidan seketika terlempar kebelakang. Chiriku lalu membuka matanya dan perlahan patung budha di tubuhnya menghilang.

"aku akan memberi kalian sebuah pemakaman." Ucap Chiriku.

"seperti yang aku mau saja di kubur oleh agama lain, dewa jashin akan menghukumku.. Oi, bajingan ini bukan jinchuriki, benarkan? Artinya aku bisa mengikuti kitabku disini?" Tanya Hidan kepada Kakuzu.

"lakukan sesukamu. Tetapi, mayatnya bernilai sejumlah uang tunai. Pastikan dia masih bisa dikenali setelah kau selesai dengannya." Jawab Kakuzu.

TRANKK

"nyawa seseorang seharusnya tidak diperdagangkan untuk uang, brengsek. Kakuzu jangan mengganggu,aku akan membantainya." Ucap Hidan sambil berlari kearah Chiriku.

Pertarungan sengitpun terjadi antara Hidan dan Chiriku, sedangkan Kakuzu hanya diam menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut.

"ARGHHHHHH"

"ARGHHHHHHHH"

"ARGHHHHHHHH"

Kuil api hancur berantakan, dan biksu-biksu yang sudah tidak bernyawa berserakan dimana-mana. Kakuzu lalu membawa Chiriku yang sudah mati di punggunya.

"kita akan pergi ke tempat berikutnya setelah aku selesai berdoa." Ucap Hidan yang sedang terbaring di dalam lingkaran darah dengan senjata di perutnya menancap.

"tidak,kita harus pergi untuk menukarkan mayat ini, uang adalah yang pertama." Ucap Kakuzu.

"jujur saja, bisakah aku mengalahkan omong kosongmu suatu hari nanti? Sekali saja? Sudahlah kita pergi." Ucap Hidan sambil berdiri dan mencabut senjata yang menancap pada perutnya.

Kakuzu dan Hidanpun pergi meninggalkan kuil api yang sudah hancur tersebut.

.

.

.

Di gedung Hokage di desa Konoha.

Sudah terkumpul beberapa Jounin di atap gedung Hokage.

"kita mendapatkan kabar dari kuil api, kalau kuil api sudah di serang oleh akatsuki." ucap Tsunade.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan Chiriku?" Tanya Asuma.

"dari berita tersebut, Chiriku telah meninggal." Jawab Tsunade. Asuma bagaikan tersambar petir, ia hanya diam membatu. Shikamaru hanya diam memperhatikan ekspresi Asuma.

"demi martabat Konoha kita tidak boleh membiarkan orang-orang itu bergerak dengan bebas! Jangan biarkan mereka meninggalkan Hi no Kuni! Temukan mereka apapun yang apapun yang terjadi. Dan jika kalian tidak bisa menangkapnya,bunuh saja mereka! Berpencar!" perintah Tsunade. Dan seketika jounin-jounin tersebut langsung pergi. Shikamaru bersama Asuma, Izumo dan Kotetsu.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan anggota kelompoknya sedang berada di depan sebuah gua di perbatasan Negara api.

"Hinata-chan periksa keadaan!" perintah Naruto sambil menutup matanya. Hinata lalu mengangguk.

"byakugan." Hinata lalu memeriksa keadaan di dalam gua tersebut. "tidak ada siapa-siapa Naruto-un,eh- tunggu ada seseorang di dalamnya." Ucap Hinata. Naruto lalu membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan bentuk pupil matanya seperti katak.

TAP TAP TAP

Orang yang di maksud Hinatapun akhirnya berjalan keluar Gua tersebut.

"siapa kalian semua?" Tanya wanita berambut biru di depannya.

"aku akan merekrut kau sebagai anggota kelompokku, Guren." Ucap Naruto sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"jadi kau yang membunuh Orochimaru-sama itu, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap wanita yang di panggil Guren tersebut.

"hn." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Guren?" Tanya Kimimaro sambil memperhatikan orang di hadapannya.

"kau adalah..Kimimaro? bukannya kau sudah tewas? Dan kenapa kau bersama mereka?" Tanya Guren.

"hn, aku tidak tewas, aku sudah muak dengan Orochimaru. Bersama Naruto dan lainnya aku seperti menemukan keluarga baru, sedangkan bersama Orochimaru dia hanya memanfaatkanku saja." Jawab Kimimaro.

"jadi?" Tanya Naruto kepada Guren.

"kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku aku akan ikut bersamamu, kalau kau kalah jangan harap aku masuk ke dalam kelompokmu." Ucap Guren sambil melirik Naruto.

"kalian semua mundur." Perintah Naruto, dan seketika anggota tim Naruto melompat kebelakang. Gurenpun langsung membuat Handseal.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Lance"

Guren membuat tombak dari Kristal, lalu ia melemparkannya kearah Naruto.

ZWUSHHH

Naruto yang berada dalam sage mode hanya memandang datar jutsu tersebut.

"Kawazu Kumite"

BLARRR

Tombak Kristal Guren hancur seketika oleh Naruto dengan mudahnya. Perlahan di tangan Naruto terbentuk sebuah rasengan tetapi semakin lama rasengan tersebut semakin besar.

"Senpo: Odama Rasengan"

Naruto lalu berlari kearah Guren dengan rasengan besar di tangan kanannya. Guren dengan segera membuat Handseal.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall"

Di depan Guren lalu muncul dinding Kristal.

DHUARRRRRRR

Ledakan besar terjadi saat rasengan Naruto menghantam dinding Kristal buatan Guren. Dinding Kristal Guren hancur, tetapi Guren sudah melompat kebelakang agar tidak terkena jutsu Naruto. Perlahan sage mode Naruto menghilang dan matanya kembali seperti semula.

'justu yang sangat mengagumkan' batin Guren.

Naruto lalu membuat Handseal dengan cepat.

"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu" lengan kanan Narutopun berubah menjadi puluhan batang kayu yang runcing kearah Guren. Guren sempat kaget karena Naruto dapat menggunakan jutsu mokuton, tetapi ia langsung membuat Handseal.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall"

BLARRR

Kedua jutsu itu bertubrukan dan dinding Krisal Gurenpun hancur, setelah itu guren membuat handseal.

"Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns"

Dan setelah itu muncul duri-duri panjang dari dalam Tanah kearah Naruto. Naruto lalu membuat handseal.

"Mokuton: Jukai Heki"

Di depan Naruto muncul dinding kayu yang sangat kuat.

BLARRR

Jutsu Guren dapat tertahan oleh dinding kayu buatan Naruto. Setelah itu perlahan mata Naruto berubah menjadi mata sharingan dengan tiga tomoe.

Sementara di belakang anggota tim Naruto yang melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Guren hanya diam.

"ternyata dia pengguna kekkei genkai yang unik, pantas saja Naruto ingin sekali menjadikannya anggota." Ucap Gaara sambil melihat pertarungan di depannya.

"mereka berdua seperti ingin membunuh saja. Karin bagaimana dengan Naruto? Dia tidak termakan emosikan?" Tanya Utakata kepada Karin.

"tidak, chakra Naruto-kun seperti biasa saja. Kalau Naruto-kun marah chakranya akan sangat dingin." Jawab Karin sambil membenarkan letak Kacamatanya.

Kembali ke pertarungan Naruto dan Guren.

Guren kembali membuat Handseal.

"Shōton: Suishō Tō"

Guren menciptakan semacam pedang yang menempel di kedua lengannya. Ia lalu berlari kearah Naruto dan menyerangnya tetapi dengan mudah Naruto membaca pergerakan Guren dengan mata sharingannya.

TRANKK

Naruto mengeluarkan pedang Kusanaginya di pinggannya. Ia lalu mengalirkan chidori ke pedang kusanaginya.

TRANKK JRASHH

Pedang Kristal Guren tangan kanannya hancur saat mencoba menahan serangan Naruto, tangan kanannyapun terkena serangan Naruto. Guren langsung melompat kebelakang.

"ugh." Rintih Guren sambil memegang tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

Naruto lalu membuat Handseal.

"fuuton: shinku renppa" ucap Naruto. Setelah itu di atas Naruto muncul ratusan pedang angin dan ratusan pedang angin itu melesat kearah Guren. Guren lalu membuat handseal.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall"

Di depan Guren seketika muncul dinding Kristal. Sebelum jutsu Naruto menghantam dinding Kristal, ia langsung menggunakan shunsin.

DHUARRRRRR

dinding Kristal Guren Hancur, Gurenpun melompat kebelakang. Tetapi Guren membelalakan matanya saat Naruto sudah berada di depannya.

"sejak kapan-" " chidori eiso"

JLEBB BRUKK

"arghhhh"

Chidori Naruto menusuk perut Guren, dan membuat Guren menabrak pohon di belakangnya.

"hn jadi?" ucap Naruto dengan nada datarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Guren yang terduduk di tanah.

"baiklah karena aku sudah melihat kekuatanmu, aku ikut." Jawab Guren sambil menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

TAP

Semua anggota Naruto sudah berada di sekeliling Naruto.

"Karin-chan obati dia." Ucap Naruto.

"baik Naruto-kun." Jawab Karin. Lalu Karinpun mendekati Guren dan menyuruh menggigit tangannya. Perlahan luka di tubuh Guren menghilang.

"ayo pergi." Ucap Naruto dan di jawab oleh anggukan semua anggota Naruto.

.

.

.

Hidan dan Kakuzu yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa mayat Chiriku di punggung Kakuzu, mereka berdua lalu berhenti di sebuah tempat.

"hey hey kau mau pergi kemana? Bukannya ini toilet?" Tanya Hidan saat Kakuzu berjalan ke toilet tersebut.

Di dalam toilet tersebut, Kakuzu berjalan sebentar dan ia seperti menekan tembok tersebut. Setelah itu muncul ruang lain di dalamnya.

"ini adalah tempat pertukaran." Ucap Kakuzu saat melihat reaksi Hidan.

"kenapa mereka harus memilih toilet sebagai tempatnya?" Tanya Hidan.

"lewat sini." Ucap seseorang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Hidan dan Kakuzu lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"letakan disini." Ucap orang tersebut, Kakuzu lalu menaruh mayat Chiriku. Orang tersebut lalu berjalan mengambil uang yang berada di dalam koper dan menyerahkannya ke Kakuzu.

"tempat ini sangat bau. Ayo kita cepat pergi,Kakuzu!" ucap Hidan.

"tunggu, aku akan menghitung dulu uangnya." Jawab Kakuzu.

"aku tidak bisa mengatakan apakah bau busuk itu air kencing ataukah mayat itu, serius ini memuakan. Aku tunggu di luar saja." Ucap Hidan sambil berjalan keluar.

"pas." Ucap Kakuzu setelah menghitung uang tersebut.

"aku menunggu tangkapanmu yang lain tuan." Ucap orang tersebut.

"tahan ambisimu, kami sedang mencari jinchuuriki." Jawab Kakuzu sambil berjalan keluar.

Di luar bangunan tersebut.

"ugh menjijijakan..aku menghabiskan lima menit di tempat sialan itu sampai pakaianku basah kuyup dan berbau busuk." Ucap Hidan sambil mencium jubbah akatsukinya.

TAP

"Kakuzu, lama sekali kau." Ucap Hidan saat seseorang keluar dari bangunan tersebut. Saat Hidan menoleh kebelakang ternyata sudah ada Asuma. Asumapun lalu melemparkan beberapa shuriken kearah Hidan.

TRANK TRANK

Hidan dengan mudahnya menahan Shuriken Asuma dengan sabit besarnya. Tetapi setelah itu muncul izumo dan kotetsu di sisi kiri dan kanan Hidan. Hidan akan menahannya tetapi tubuhnya sudah tak bisa di gerakan karena jutsu Shikamaru.

"terlalu lamban." Ucap Shikamaru.

JLEBB

Senjata Kotetsu dan Izumopun menusuk tubuh Hidan.

"yang satu sudah jatuh." Ucap Asuma sambil tersenyum. Shikamarupun hanya tersenyum.

"sakit sekali. Apa masalah kalian?" Tanya Hidan dengan wajah malas. Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo dan Kotetsu membelalakan matanya saat orang yang terkena serangannya tidak mati.

"apa yang terjadi? Kita sudah menyerang organ vitalnya!" gumam mereka Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"berhentilah gemeteran,rasa sakit ini memuakkan!" Ucap Hidan sambil menyeringai.

"apakah dia tidak bisa mati?" gumam Kotetsu.

"tidak, bodoh sekali kau. Sekarang, kalian ini siapa?" Tanya Hidan. Hidan lalu melirik kearah Asuma, ia pun melihat tanda di pinggang Asuma.

"tanda itu, itu milik 12 ninja pelindung." Ucap Hidan.

"kami adalah shinobi Konoha. Kami telah di perintahkan untuk menangkap atau menghabisi akatsuki." Ucap Asuma sambil mengambil senjatanya seperti pisau chakra.

"beraninya, kurang ajar kalian semua." Ucap Hidan.

"dimana partnermu?" Tanya Asuma.

ZWUSHH

Tiba-tiba muncul Kakuzu di belakang Shikamaru.

DHUARRR

Shikamaru berhasil menghindari pukulan Kakuzu.

"Kotetsu, Izumo mundur!" perintah Asuma. Izumo dan Kotetsupun mundur dan senjata mereka berdua masih tertancap di tubuh Hidan. Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu dan Izumo berdiri mengelilingi.

"Kakuzu, jangan mengangguku! Aku akan menggunakan mereka untuk ritualku! Uang adalah bagianmu." Ucap Hidan.

"lakukanlah untukku." Jawab Kakuzu.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah markas.

Dua orang berjubah hitam dengan corak awan merah. Yang satu berwajah datar dan yang satu memakai topeng sedang berjalan ke markas Akatsuki.

"Itachi-senpai, kenapa yah kita di panggil oleh ketua? Apa kita akan menjalankan misi?" Tanya Tobi dengan nada autisnya.

"hn." Jawab Itachi tanpa menoleh kearah Tobi.

Tobi dan Itachipun sampai di hadapan Ketuanya.

"ketua senpai ada apa memanggil aku dan Itachi-senpai kesini?" Tanya Tobi kepada ketua Akatsuki.

"hn, aku perintahkan kalian berdua.." ketua Akatsuki itu menggantung perkataannya.

"…untuk menangkap Sanbi dan jangan sampai gagal."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HOREEE AKHIRNYA REVIEWSNYA DI ATAS 1000.

Aku targetkan reviewsnya di atas 1500.

Dan gimana chapter ini apa membosankan? Atau tidak?

Kalau mau Tanya sesuatu boleh reviews.

Dan aku mau Tanya kalau senjata yang di pakai Asuma itu apa namanya?

RnR yah Minna.

Tunggu chapter 18 nya minna.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dark Uzumaki Naruto**

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi. Dan ini fic pertamaku.

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : berantakan,gak jelas,OOC,alur kecepetan(maybe),typo(maybe)DLL.

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR DAN PADA PARA PEMBACA YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU DAN MEREVIEWS.

Horeeee fanfic ini sudah di atas 1000 reviews, kalau tidak ada kalian pasti tidak akan terjadi. Terima kasih banyak minna.

Dan target ku sekarang 1500 reviews.

Aku akan usahakan setiap chapternya tidak membosankan.

Balasan Reviews :

**Niizuma Eiji :**

negara mana dulu nih yang bakal di serang naruto? **Itu masih rahasia, biar menjadi kejutan.**

**2nd princhass :**

rencna nya sampai chapter berapa? **Mungkin masih panjang ceritanya. Aku gk bisa nentuin chapter berapa beresnya.**

**Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyoubiNatsu :**

kekuatan naruto disini belum semua yang keluar dan yg pasti dark san punya jutsu special? **Ya belum semuanya keluar, seiring dengan waktu Naruto tambah kuat. Soal jutsu special, aku akan memperlihatkannya saat Naruto mulai invasi kelima desa besar.**

**Uzumakiseptian :**

hmm author san mau tanya nih, bikin fanfic tuh bisa nggk sih pake hp?

maff pertanyaan nya keluar jalur hehe**. Saya kurang tahu, aku juga author baru disini. Belum 1 tahun di FFN.**

**thedy76 :**

Nama Kelompok Naruto apa?**aku sudah menyiapkannya.**

**El bany blueblack :**

bentuk Susano'o Naruto di bkin beda jangan sama'an ma yang Lain. **Bentuk Susano'o Naruto itu beda dari Itachi, Madara dan Sasuke.**

**Naminamifrid :**

Apa Naruto bisa membuat kekkai Genkai lain, selain Mokuton? **Naruto juga mempunyai kekkei genkai lainnya. Tapi aku tidak akankeluarkan semuanya secara langsung.**

**Agustatsumi :**

thor apa nnti sasuke saat udh tao kebenaran tntng itachi saat mmbunuh slruh clan uchiha apa sasuke jg bakalan mncba mnghancurin konoha**? Kita lihat saja alur ceritanya, kalau di kasih tahu bukan kejutan namanya.**

**samsulae29 :**

apa naruto juga akan mengumpulkan biju? **Sepertinya tidak.**

**Aditya296 :**

Apa anggotanya bakalan tambah lagi **? itu masih rahasia, biar menjadi kejutan.**

**Neko Twins Kagamine :**

mau nanya apa nanti asuma akan mati kaya di anime narutonya? **Ya, Asuma akan mati di ff ini.**

** :**

Kapan naruto menyerang konoha atau bertarung dengan akatsuki.. **kayaknya sebentar lagi.**

**Astro O'connor :**

Naruto bakal jadi baik lagi ga? **Itu masih rahasia author, hehe.**

** :**

kenapa naruto tidak gunain samehada pas bertarung? **Naruto masih belum bisa gunain samehada dan Naruto memilih memakai pedang kusanaginya.**

apakah yagura dikendalikan tobi seperti di cannon? **Kalau soal Yagura, kita lihat saja alur ceritanya.**

**bagaska32722070 :**

Apkah nanti naruto akn membnuh kakuzu,spert d can0n ? **di chapter ini akan terjawab.**

**Red devils :**

apa tobi akan menjadi lawan terakhir/terkuat? **Itu masih rahasia Author.**

**Dark :**

Author-san naruto kpan bsa bijuu mode? **Kayaknya masih jauh.**

**ANWAER. Sie TN :**

Apakah nanti itachi n obito mendapatkan sanbi..? **di chapter ini akan terjawab.**

**Uzumaki81 :**

Apakah yagura akan masuk tim naruto**? Yagura Tidak akan masuk tim Naruto.**

**immortal combat :**

kapan narutonya ngeluarin kekuatan rinnegan lainnya thor...? dific-nya selalu tendo ama chikusodo. kapan ngeluarin kekuatan ningendo dan 3 kekuatan rinnegan lain...? **mungkin chapter depan.**

**Romi :**

kpan naruto akn menyerang ke 5 desa? **Sebentar lagi.**

**ai airin :**

ummm tp apaa akhirnya konoha hancur **? itu masih rahasia,author. Biar nanti jadi kejutan.**

**Sino :**

Apa setelah naruto merekrut tim akan langsung menyerang desa? **Iyah, Naruto akan langsung menyerang desa.**

**uzumaki samudra:**

dari mana naruto mendapat kekkei genkai mokuton? **Kalau Naruto mempunyai mata rinnegan, berarti Naruto sudah mempunyai sel Hashirama. Jadi Naruto bisa menggunakan Mokuton.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS BUAT : Akira no Rinnegan, namikaze loco, bayux666, monkey D nico, m. , Hadinamikaze, DarkYami Kugamawa, Naru-kun93, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Amaterasu, Nyuga totong, Uchiha dant57, oni, Namikaze wahyu, yami uzumaki namikaze, Aryif VL, Hana 'Meida' Namikaze, Kazekage Golief Saputra , kun-cici naru, Naru-kun93. Yasashi-kun,El bany blueblack,Naminamifrid ,Hana 'Meida' Namikaze ,AndiBhayangkara,Guest,krama69,Tatank no Kitsune gilbert. , ,Kurogane Namikaze Dragneel,anggraxl,** **asimafandi4,** **BlackRose783, hime koyuki 099, KouraFukiishi, Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa**,**derycutes**,** thedy76, narufanart232, Yasashi-kun, , 2nd princhass, Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyoubiNatsu,** **Niizuma Eiji, semitsuka sakurai, uzumaki reverend, samsulae29**, **kukuhpratama048, AnnisaIP, Yondaime Namikaze Fadil, uzuuchi007**, **Neko Twins Kagamine, Namikaze Sholkhan, serifal-chan,** **REDCAS, Mchsyafii, .549, Tatank no Kitsune, Agung Moelyana, Uzumaki Karuki, , ,** **icimarukazuki, uchiha saba'I, Red devils**, **riski, **, **Astro O'connor, Namikaze yoyo, Name sanji, Roi Uzumaki**, ** .376, uzumakiato, inkgrice,** **nara naruto dan masih banyak lagi (maaf gk ketulisin karena banyak banget).**

**.**

**.**

**RnR MINNA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 18**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kakuzu, jangan mengangguku! Aku akan menggunakan mereka untuk ritualku! Uang adalah bagianmu." Ucap Hidan.

"lakukanlah untukku. Jangan menganggap remeh, kau bisa tewas." Jawab Kakuzu datar.

"ya ampun itu tidak mungkin lah..jika mereka bisa membunuhku, aku akan membiarkannya. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi kan?" Ucap Hidan sambil membuat lingkaran yang di dalamnya terdapat segitiga atau bisa disebut diagram dengan darahnya sendiri. Tim Asuma memandang Hidan bingung saat Hidan membuat diagaram dari darahnya sendiri.

'apa yang akan di lakukannya dengan diagram itu?' batin Shikamaru.

"aku akan memimpin. Segera setelah kau melihat adanya celah, lumpuhkan orang itu dengan jurus bayanganmu, Shikamaru. Jika kau hanya bisa memberiku beberapa detik, aku akan memotong kepalanya dan semoga itu bisa menahannya agar dia goyah." Ucap Asuma sambil melirik kearah Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya.

"itu terlalu beresiko! Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang seperti biasanya." Ucap Shikamaru.

"aku juga akan maju." Ucap Kotetsu.

"apa kalian tidak mengerti?! Ini adalah strategi yang terbaik yang kita milik sekarang!." Ucap Asuma dengan Nada membentak.

'aku tidak pernah melihat Asuma seperti ini.' Batin Shikamaru.

"mereka bahkan lebih kuat dari pada aku! Izumo, Kotetsu, awasi yang satunya dan lindungi Shikamaru!" Perintah Asuma.

"jika kita tahu apa kemampuan mereka sekarang, sebaiknya kita mundur dan mengatur ulang Strategi baru?" Tanya Izumo.

"mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita pergi. Jika kita lari tanpa perlawanan, sama halnya dengan bunuh diri dan Konoha akan berada dalam bahaya yang lebih besar. Anggap saja ini suatu pasukan penuh, terkadang hal itu adalah satu-satunya pilihan." Jawab Asuma.

'jangan katakan kalau Asuma akan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri!' batin Shikamaru.

"apa kalian sudah selesai dengan diskusi kalian? Sakit, arghhh. Cara menusuk seperti itu menyakitkan sekali. Dewa akan membunuh orang yang tidak mengerti rasa sakit Orang lain seperti kalian." Ucap Hidan sambil mencabut kedua senjata yang menusuk tubuhnya. Asuma lalu berlari kearah Hidan dengan senjata di kedua tangannya.

TRANKK TRANKK TRANKK

Pertarungan sengit antara Asuma melawan Hidan terjadi.

Hidan yang sudah berada di mode kutukannya, sedang terikat oleh bayangan Shikamaru.

"sialan, lepaskan aku." Ucap Hidan sambil berusaha memberontak. Shikamaru lalu menyurus Hidan agar keluar dari Diagram tersebut. Asuma yang sedang memegangi luka di paha kirinya langsung bangkit dan berlari kearah Hidan dengan senjata andalannya.

JRASHHHH

Kepala Hidan langsung terpotong oleh Asuma. Shikamaru yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"tinggal satu orang lagi." Ucap Kotetsu sambil melirik kearah Kakuzu.

BRUKK

Tubuh Hidan tanpa kepala yang sudah masuk mode kutukannya terlentang di atas tanah. Kakuzu hanya memandang datar pada tubuh Hidan.

"jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, sebaiknya kau lakukan itu sebelum bertarung." Ucap Kakuzu datar sambil melihat kepala Hidan yang terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"KURANG AJAR, APA-APAAN KAU KAKUZU! KAU MEMBIARKAN HAL INI TERJADI!" teriak Hidan. Walaupun sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya, ia masih bisa hidup. Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo dan Kotetsu membelalakan matanya saat Hidan masih bisa berbicara.

"tadi sebelum di mulai kau bilang bahwa aku harus tetap diam dan menonton saja! Sekarang, dengan kepala sialan itu kau masih berpikir kau bisa berteriak kepadaku?" Tanya Kakuzu dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Hidan memandang bosan kearah Kakuzu.

"ya,baiklah sesungguhnya aku tidak memintamu untuk tidak terlibat. Tapi itu bukannya aku mencoba untuk mempermalukanmu ataupun merendahkanmu. Ya sudah, terserah, cepat bawakan tubuhku! Kakuzu, bisakah kau membawakan tubuhku ke sini? Kakuzu-chan, tolonglah, kumohon,ya?" rengek Hidan.

ZWUSHH

Kakuzu dengan shunsinnya sudah berada di dekat Hidan. Kakuzu lalu mengambil kepala Hidan.

"h-he! t-tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Kakuzu, tubuhku! Bawakan tubuhku kesini,sialan!" ucap Hidan geram.

"kau sangat berisik." Ucap Kakuzu.

"itu bukan masalah! Apakah kau mengabaikanku? Sakit, sakit tahu! Kau menjambak rambutku!" ucap Hidan sambil meringis kesakitan.

"jika kau akan mengeluh tentang rasa sakit, setidaknya mengeluh tentang lehermu." Ucap Kakuzu seperti biasa.

'bahkan kepalanya terpisahpun, dia masih hidup.' Batin Asuma.

ZWUSHHH DHUAGGGGHH

"arghhhhh." Rintih Asuma saat Kakuzu menghantamkan pukulan di punggungnya. Kakuzu lalu berjalan kearah tubuh Hidan. Dan memasangkan kembali kepala Hidan dengan suatu yang mirip tali yang keluar dari lengannya. Setelah selesai,Kakuzu langsung berlari kearah Izumo dan Kotetsu.

Pertarunganpun kembali di mulai antara Kakuzu melawan Izumo dan Kotetsu, Hidan melawan Asuma.

Asuma yang sudah terluka parah masih mencoba melawan Hidan.

TRANKK TRANKK JRASHHH BRUKK

"arghhhhh." Rintih Asuma saat Hidan menusukan senjata miliknya di perutnya sendiri. Asuma lalu terduduk di atas tanah sambil memegang perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA AKAN KU AKHIRI SAMPAI DISINI."

JRASSHHHHHH BRUKK

Hidan lalu menusuk dadanya sendiri dengan senjatanya hingga tembus kebelakang, Asuma membelalakan matanya, tubuh Asuma lalu ambruk seketika.

"ASUMA!" teriak Shikamaru sambil berlari mendekati tubuh Asuma. Tiba-tiba muncul gagak-gagak yang menghalangi pemandangan Hidan dan Kakuzu. Chouji langsung membawa tubuh Asuma ke tempat Yang aman.

POFF POFF

gagak-gagak itupun menghilang secara bersamaan, membuat tempat tersebut di penuhi asap.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino bawa Asuma dari sini. Kami akan menahannya." Ucap beberapa Jounin Konoha yang baru saja datang.

"baik." Jawab Mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga lalu pergi membawa tubuh Asuma dari sana.

"tidak akan kubiarkan hadiah ku pergi." Ucap Kakuzu sambil berlari kearah Shikamaru yang sudah membawa Asuma pergi.

"kau adalah lawan kami." Ucap shinobi-shinobi Konoha tersebut.

Sementara Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji membaringkan Asuma di sebuah bangunan tua.

"uhuk..uhuk"

"asuma-sensei." Ucap mereka bertiga saat Asuma terbatuk mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Ino cepat obati Asuma-sensei." Perintah Shikamaru.

"jangan.." Ucap Asuma dengan nada lemah. Shikamaru,Ino dan Choujipun memandang tak percaya kearah Asuma.

"..aku sudah selesai..bahkan aku..bisa mengatakan..kalian bertiga harus menyadari hal itu." Lanjut Asuma.

"diamlah! Jangan bicara dulu! Ino." Ucap Shikamaru. Ino langsung mencoba mengobati luka Asuma dengan jutsu medisnya.

'mereka melukai organ vitalnya.' Batin Ino.

Shikamaru yang menyadari raut wajah Ino langsung menundukan kepalanya.

"aku pikir,aku akhirnya mengerti mengapa sandaime melakukan apa Yang dia inginkan..tapi seperti biasa, aku terlalu lama untuk mengetahuinya. Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru..ada satu hal terakhir yang harus di beritahukan pada kalian." Ucap Asuma dengan nada lemah. Mereka bertiga seketika membatu mendengar perkataan Asuma barusan.

"sensei, kau tidak perlu banyak bicara dulu." Ucap Chouji sambil berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan keluar.

"Ino, Chouji ini adalah kata-kata terakhir dari Asuma-sensei dengarkan saja!" ucap Shikamaru. Asuma lalu menoleh kearah Ino.

"ino, kau berkemauan keras, dapat diandalkan dan bertanggung jawab. Chouji dan Shikamaru..mereka memiliki banyak kekurangan. Buatlah mereka sejalan dan jangan biarkan Sakura mengalahkanmu dalam ninjutsu maupun percintaan." Ucap Asuma.

"baik." Ucap Ino dan perlahan Ino mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Chouji, kau adalah orang baik yang peduli pada rekan-rekanmu. Itulah sebabnya..kau akan menjadi seorang shinobi yang kuat daripada yang lainnya. Percayalah pada diri mu sendiri. Dan mungkin..sedikit diet. " ucap Asuma sambil menatap Chouji.

"itu mungkin terlalu banyak,tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik." Ucap Chouji sambil menyeka air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras.

"dan Shikamaru , kau sangat pintar…dan memiliki pikiran yang jenius sebagai seorang shinobi. Kau pasti mampu menjadi …kau terlalu malas…kau mungkin akan membencinya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mengalahkanmu dalam Shougi. Oh ya masih ingat pembicaraan kita tentang raja?" Tanya Asuma sambil melihat kerah Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mengangguk.

"aku akan memberitahumu siapa dia. Mendekatlah." Ucap Asuma. Shikamaru lalu mendekatkan kepalanya. Asuma lalu membisikan ketelinga Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Asuma.

"Asuma..kau..tetapi.." "kumohon, Shikamaru..sekarang tidak masalah,bukan? Meskipun aku berhenti..itu berada di kantongku..aku ingin merokok untuk terakhir kalinya." Potong Asuma.

Shikamaru lalu memasangkan sebuah rokok pada mulut Asuma, dan ia langsung menyalakannya.

"hiks..hiks..hiks..hiks." tangis Chouji dan Inopun rokok tersebut mulai memendek.

TUK

Rokok Asuma seketika terjatuh, dan perlahan kesadaran Asuma mulai menghilang. Matanya langsung menutup.

"SENSEI."

"hiks..hiks…hiks..hiks."

TES TES TES

Hujanpun turun dengan derasnya seakan menangisi kepergian Asuma.

"Dia meninggal sebagai seorang ninja sejati."ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan keluar bangunan tersebut.

"aku benar-benar sangat membenci rokok,asapnya selalu membuat..air mataku mengalir." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menangis di bawah guyuran Hujan.

Sementara di tempat Hidan dan Kakuzu.

Shinobi-shinobi Konoha sudah tergeletak di tanah, darah-darah dari pertarungan tersebut bercampur dengan air hujan yang tengah mengguyur. Di atas sebuah bangunan terlihat beberapa orang tengah berdiri menyaksikan pertarungan kedua anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

"pertunjukan yang menarik,kalian berdua memang pantas menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Kemampuan kalian sangat hebat." Ucap seseorang dengan nada dinginnya. Hidan dan Kakuzu lalu mencari orang yang baru saja bicara tersebut, mereka berdua lalu menemukan beberapa Orang di atas bangunan tempat penukaran uang tersebut. Walaupun tidak jelas karena sedang hujan, Kakuzu dapat melihat salah seorang yang memiliki rambut pirang.

"sialan, SIAPA KALIAN SEMUA?" Tanya Hidan sambil memandang tajam kearah orang yang berdiri di atas bangunan tersebut.

'rambut kuning itu..' batin Kakuzu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, missing-nin dari Konoha dan juga Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Kepalamu sangat berharga. Tak ku sangka kau berada disini." Ucap Kakuzu sambil menatap orang yang berambut pirang tersebut.

"aku akan membunuhmu, brengsek." Ucap Hidan.

"tsk,kau meremehkanku,Hidan." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Dai Rasenringu"

DHUARRRRRR

Sebagian bangunan tersebut hancur seketika, Hidan dan Kakuzu langsung melompat kebelakang.

TAP

Naruto dan seluruh anggotanyapun muncul di hadapan Kakuzu dan Hidan.

"hey apa urusan kalian,sialan?" Tanya Hidan.

"karena kalian berdua anggota Akatsuki, aku akan membunuh kalian berdua." Ucap Naruto datar. Hidan yang mendengar itu mendecih tidak suka.

"cih, kau berlagak seperti mampu membunuhku saja. BRENGSEK!" ucap Hidan sambil berlari kearah Naruto dengan sabit besar di tangannya. Hidan lalu melemparkan sabit besar itu kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya memasang wajah datarnya, tak terbesit ketakutan sama sekali.

"Suna no Tate"

JRASHHH

Sabit Hidan hanya mengenai dinding pasir di depan Naruto. Kakuzu lalu berlari kearah anggota tim Naruto, perlahan tangannya berubah menjadi hitam. Kakuzu mencoba menghantamkan pukulannya kearah Haku.

"Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu"

Utakata meniupkan gelembung kearah Kakuzu, gelembung-gelembung tersebut lalu mengelili Kakuzu. Kakuzu yang melihat itu menghiraukan gelembung-gelembung yang mengelilinginya. Utakata lalu menjetikan jarinya.

DHUARR DHUARRR DHUARR DHUARR

"arghhhhh."

Tubuh Kakuzu langsung terhempas kebelakang saat gelembung-gelembung tersebut meledak. Haku dan Guren lalu membuat Handseal.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Lance."

"ice elements: a thousand spears of ice"

Haku dan Guren lalu melemparkan tombak yang terbuat dari Kristal dan Es tersebut kearah Hidan.

TRANKK TRANKK

Tombak-tombak tersebut dapat di tahan dengan mudah oleh Hidan dengan sabitnya.

"jutsu kalian itu terlalu lemah,pecundang." Ledek Hidan.

"perhatikan pertahananmu."

JRASHHHH

"arghhhhhh."

Rintih Hidan saat tangan kanannya terpotong oleh pedang tulang Kimimaro, ia lalu memegang tangan kanannya yang putus tersebut dan melompat kebelakang kearah Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu bantu aku!" perintah Hidan kepada Kakuzu yang berdiri di sampingnya. Perlahan di tangan Kakuzu muncul seperti tali berwarna hitam, perlahan tali berwarna Hitam tersebut menyatukan kembali tangan Hidan yang terputus tersebut.

"Kita harus membunuh Kakuzu terlebih dahulu, aku yang akan mengurus Hidan." Ucap Naruto.

"baik." Jawab mereka semua.

"hey Kakuzu, bolehkah aku membunuh bocah berambut kuning tersebut?" Tanya Hidan.

"jangan, dia seorang Jinchuuriki. Tapi kau boleh membuatnya sekarat asal masih bisa di kenali karena sesudah penyegelan aku akan menukarkan tubuhnya." Jawab Kakuzu.

"tsk, hanya ada uang saja di pikiranmu itu brengsek." Ucap Hidan lalu berlari kearah Naruto yang masih Stay cool.

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Hidan menyerang Naruto secara membabi buta dengan sabit yang sudah melekat pada kabel logam panjang, tetapi Naruto dapat menahannya dengan pedang kusanagi miliknya. Perlahan mata sharingan Naruto aktif. Hidan lalu melompat kebelakang, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal.

"Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns"

Lalu muncul duri-duri panjang dari dalam tanah kearah Hidan. Guren yang melihat Naruto menggunakan jutsunya membelalakan matanya.

'd-dia bisa menggunakan jutsuku?' batin Guren.

TRANKK TRANKK JRASHH

Hidan menebas duri-duri Kristal tersebut dengan sabitnya, tetapi beberapa duri Kristal melukai tubuh Hidan. Kakuzu yang sedari tadi diam langsung berlari kearah anggota tim Naruto dan tangan kanannya sudah berwarna Hitam.

"jutsu controlling flower: flower wall hard."

BLARRR

Pukulan Kakuzupun dapat di tahan oleh dinding buatan Hinata. Kimimaro lalu berlari kearah Kakuzu dengan pedang yang terbuat dari tulang di tangan kanannya.

TRANK TRANKK

Serangan Kimimaro dapat di tahan dengan mudah oleh Kakuzu dengan tangannya.

"Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko." Gaara lalu melemparkan tombak dari pasir kearah Kakuzu.

JRASHHH

Tombak Gaara dengan mudahnya di tahan oleh Kakuzu.

"terlalu mudah." Ucap Kakuzu.

"benarkah?"

"element ice: ice sword."

"Shōton: Suishō Tō."

JRASHH JRASHH

"arghhhh."

Kedua pedang tersebut menusuk tubuh Kakuzu dari depan, darah segar perlahan keluar dari tubuh Kakuzu. Ia langsung melompat ke belakang.

TRANKK TRANK TRANKK

Naruto menahan serangan-demi serangan yang di lancarkan Hidan menggunakan sabut besarnya.

"membosankan." Ucap Naruto datar.

"tutup mulutmu,brengsek." Ucap Hidan sedikit berteriak. Naruto dengan cepat membuat handseal.

"Chidori Nagashi."

"arghhhhhhhhh."

Hidan langsung jatuh tersungkur kebelakang saat terkena jutsu Naruto.

"ugh..sialan kau brengsek. Aku akan membunuhmu." Gumam Hidan. Naruto kembali membuat Handseal.

"ice elements: a thousand spears of ice."

Setelah itu di atas Naruto muncul tombak-tombak yang terbuat dari es dan tombak-tombak es tersebut langsung melesat kearah Hidan.

TRANKK TRANKK JRASHH JRASHH

Tubuh Hidan terkena tombak-tombak es Naruto, tubuhnya compang camping akibat jutsu Naruto.

"ugh..rasa sakit ini memuakan. Arghh." Ucap Hidan sambil mencabut tombak-tombak es dari badannya. Hidan lalu berdiri kembali seperti biasa walaupun darah di sekujur tubuhnya mengalir.

"akan ku jadikan kau ritual untuk dewa Jashin, brengsek." Ucap Hidan sambil berlari kearah Naruto dan mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan sabitnya.

TRANKKK

Serangan Hidan dengan mudahnya di tahan oleh tangan besar berwarna Hitam yang muncul tiba-tiba dari tubuh Naruto. Hidan langsung melompat kebelakang saat melihat tangan besar tersebut.

Perlahan chakra hitam keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan membentuk seorang prajurit yang membawa katana besar dan cermin Yata di tangannya.

"susano'o" Setelah itu Susano'o Naruto mengayunkan katana besarnya kearah Hidan.

SYUTT JRASH JRASH

"arghhhh." Tangan kiri Hidan langsung terputus akibat terkena serangan Naruto.

"ugh..rasa sakit ini menyakitkan sekali." Rintih Hidan. Setelah itu Naruto berlari kearah Hidan.

JRASHHHH

"ARGHHHHHH"

Teriak Hidan saat katana Susano menusuk perutnya. Darah segar mengalir dari perut Hidan. Naruto berjalan mendekati Hidan. Ia langsung mengambil pedang Kusanagi yang berada di pinggannya.

JRASHHH JRASHHH

"ARGHHHHHH."

Kepala Hidan langsung terputus saat Naruto menebaskan pedangnya keaah Hidan, sedangkan tubuh Hidan terbelah dua oleh Katana Susano'o Naruto. Naruto lalu menduduki tubuh Hidan yang tergeletak di tanah sambil melihat pertarungan anggota tim Naruto melawan Kakuzu.

"hey sialan, jangan duduki tubuhku itu." Ucap Hidan sambil melirik tubuhnya yang sudah terpisah.

"hn, walaupun sudah ku potong kepalamu tapi kau masih berisik. Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave." Ucap Naruto. Dan seketika kepala Hidan sudah terkurung menggunakan Kristal. Naruto kembali menoleh kearah anggota timnya yang sedang bertarung.

kedua tangan Kakuzu langsung memanjang kearah Utakata dan Yang lainnya.

"element ice: ice sword."

"Tsubaki no Mai."

JRASH JRASH

Kedua tangan Kakuzupun terpotong oleh pedang Haku dan Kimimaro. Gaara langsung mengarahkan pasirnya kearah Kakuzu.

"Suna Shigure."

Gaara langsung membuat hujan pasir di sekitar Kakuzu.

"tidak ada gunanya." Gumam Kakuzu. Tetapi saat akan menggunakan tubuhnya, tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakan karena pergerakannya sudah di tahan oleh pasir Gaara. Hinata lalu membuat handseal.

"jutsu controlling interest: flowers rain explosives."

Lalu di sekitar Kakuzu terjadi hujan bunga, tiba-tiba bunga tersebut seketika berubah menjadi ratusan kertas peledak.

"die"

DHUARRRRRRRRR

Ledakan besar langsung terjadi yang menciptakan kepulan asap tebal.

"Hinata bagaimana? Apa berhasil?" Tanya Utakata sambil melirik kearah Hinata yang berada di pinggirnya.

"sepertinya tidak." Jawab Hinata dengan Byakugan yang sudah aktif. Perlahan kepulan asap tersebut menghilang dan munculah Kakuzu dengan warna kulit yang sudah menghitam tanpa luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya.

"sial, dia memakai jutsu pengeras itu." Gumam Kimimaro sambil melihat kearah Kakuzu. Perlahan kedua tangan Kakuzu mengeluarkan benang-benang hitam dan kedua tangan tersebut menyatu kembali pada Kakuzu. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu sambil duduk di potongan tubuh Hidan, tersenyum tipis ralat sangat tipis.

"pertarungan ini semakin menarik." Gumam Naruto.

SYUTTT JRASHH JRASHHH

"Arghhhhhhhh"

Rintih Kakuzu saat tiba-tiba dari belakang Guren dan Haku sudah menusukan pedangnya di jantung Kakuzu. Kakuzu tidak sempat menyadari ada musuh di belakangnya dan tidak sempat menahannya.

"bagaimana bisa? Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiranmu lalu kau menyerangku dari belakang? Arghhhh." Ucap Kakuzu sambil merintih kesakitan.

BRUKK

Tubuh Kakuzu ambruk seketika dengan darah mengalir dari dadanya. Haku dan Guren lalu mencabut pedangnya masing-masing yang sudah bercampur darah.

DHUAGHHHH BRAKKK

"arghhhh."

"arghhhhh."

Guren dan Haku di kagetkan saat tiba-tiba Kakuzu bangun dan langsung menghantamkan pukulannya ke mereka berdua hingga terpental kebelakang.

"HAKU, GUREN." Teriak Utakata saat Guren dan Haku terpental kebelakang. Sedangkan Gaara, Kimimaro, Hinata dan Karin menatap tak percaya.

'apa maksudnya ini? Tidak mungkin Haku dan Guren tidak mengenai jantungnya.' Batin Gaara.

Kakuzu lalu membuka jubbah Akatsukinya, semuanya menatap tak percaya pada Kakuzu, di punggungnya terdapat 4 buah topeng yang menyatu dengn punggungnya kecuali 1 topeng yang sudah rusak akibat serangan Haku dan Guren.

Tiba-tiba keempat topeng tersebut keluar dari punggung Kakuzu. Dan munculah 4 mahluk yang terbuat dari benang-benang Kakuzu yang sangat banyak.

'mahluk apa itu?' batin Utakata dan Kimimaro.

'jumlah chakranya sangat luar biasa.' Batin Karin.

ZWUSHH TAP

Haku dan Guren melompat ke arah Utakata dan yang lainnya.

"kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Utakata kepada Haku dan Guren yang baru saja datang.

"kami baik-baik saja." Jawab mereka berdua. Dan tiba-tiba mahluk yang memakai topeng rusak menjadi hancur.

'jika salah satu topeng itu rusak maka mahluk itu akan hancur.' Batin Hinata.

Kakuzu lalu membuat handseal.

"Fūton: Atsugai."

Salah satu dari ke tiga mahluk tersebut menyemburkan angin dengan tekanan tinggi menghasilkan tornado raksasa. Haku dan Hinata lalu membuat Handseal dengan cepat.

"jutsu controlling flower: flower wall hard."

"Ice element: a wall of ice."

DHUARRRRRR

Jutsu angin itu lalu menghantam kedua dinding tersebut. Kakuzu lalu membuat handseal kembali.

"Raiton: Gian."

Salah satu mahluk buatan Kakuzu lalu menyerang Utakata dan yang lainnya dengan serangan petir berbentuk tombak. Gaara lalu mengarahkan pasirnya.

"Suna no Tate."

BLARRR

Tombak petir itupun dapat di tahan dengan dinding pasir buatan Gaara. Kakuzu kembali membuat Handseal.

"Katon: Zukokku." Salah satu mahluk bertopeng Kakuzu menembakan bola api yang sangat besar. Haku lalu membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Ice element: a wall of ice."

DHUARRRR

Justu api tersebut menghantam dinding es Haku dan menyebabkan lubang yang Cukup dalam. Kakuzu dan ketiga mahluk itu langsung berlari kearah Utakata, Haku, Hinata dan Karin.

Utakata menghidari pukulan-pukulan Kakuzu, ketiga mahluk bertopeng tersebut lalu menembakan bola api yang lumayan besar, tombak listrik dan badai angin. Haku dan Hinata lalu membuat handseal saat jutsu-jutsu tersebut mengarah kearahnya. Sedangkan Karin yang melihat itu syok dan berusaha menghindar.

"jutsu controlling flower: flower wall hard."

"Ice element: a wall of ice."

"KARIN." Teriak Gaara saat melihat Karin yang kelihatan syok. Ia lalu berlari kearah Karin sambil mengarahkan pasirnya.

"Suna no Tate."

DHUARRR DHUARRR DHUARRRR

Ketiga jutsu itupun dapat di tahan oleh ketiga dinding tersebut, Gaara langsung memeluk Karin yang tubuhnya bergetar akibat syok.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara sambil memeluk Karin dan mencoba menenangkannya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dengan mata Rinnegan yang telah aktif. Ia tidak suka saat ada yang berani mencoba melukai anggota timnya.

"sudah cukup, akan ku bereskan." Gumam Naruto datar.

"Bansho ten'in." tiba-tiba salah satu mahluk bertopeng tersebut seperti di tarik oleh Naruto.

KREKK

Naruto mencekik mahluk bertopeng yang mempunyai elemen angin tersebut.

"chidori nagashi."

Naruto mengalirkan chidori ke tubuhnya, mahluk bertopeng itupun seperti menahan kesakitan saat Naruto menggunakan jutsunya.

TRAKKKK

Topeng mahluk tersebut seketika hancur dan mahluk tersebut langsung mati. Sedangkan anggota Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat Naruto dengan mudah mengalahkan mahluk tersebut. Utakata yang melihat Kakuzu lengah segera menendang tubuh Kakuzu.

DHUAGHHHH

Kakuzu langsung terpental kebelakang, dua mahluk bertopeng tersebut melompat kearah Naruto sambil menembakan bola api dan tombak listrik. Mata Naruto langsung berubah menjadi eternal mangekyou sharingan.

"susano'o."

BLARRR

Kedua jutsu yang mengarah kearah Naruto dapat di tahan oleh Susano'o Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya sebelah dan perlahan mata Naruto mengeluarkan darah segar.

"amaterasu."

Salah satu mahluk bertopeng tersebut terkena jutsu Naruto dan topengnyapun hancur seketika dengan tubuh yang terbakar api hitam. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke satu mahluk bertopeng yang tersisa. Susano'o Naruto langsung mengayunkan katana besarnya kearah mahluk topeng tersebut.

JRASHHHH

Topeng mahluk tersebut hancur dan seketika mahluk tersebut mencair. Naruto lalu berjalan kearah anggota timnya.

"kalian semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto kepada seluruh anggota timnya.

"kami baik-baik saja." Jawab mereka semua kecuali Karin. Naruto lalu melihat kearah Karin.

"Gaara bawa Karin kebelakan, aku akan urus Kakuzu. Dan maaf aku baru membantu kalian." Ucap Naruto. Gaara mengangguk dan langsung membawa Karin.

Kakuzu yang melihat ketiga mahluk bertopeng buatannya hancur menggeram kesal. Ia langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan mencoba menghantamkan pukulannya kearah Naruto.

BRAKKK

Pukulan Kakuzu dapat di tahan dengan mudah oleh Susano'o Naruto, Susano'o Naruto langsung menusuk perut Kakuzu dengan katana besarnya.

JRASHHH

"ARGHHHHHH." Teriak Kakuzu saat katana Susano'o Naruto menusuk perutnya. Naruto yangmelihat itu memfokuskan chakranya pada tangan kananya. Perlahan muncul sebuah rasengan yang lama kelamaan rasengan itu seperti sebuah shuriken.

"Fuuton RashenShuriken."

Naruto melemparkan rasengan yang berbentuk shuriken tersebut kearah Kakuzu.

DHUARRRRRRR

"ARGHHHHHHHHH."

Rasengan Naruto meledak saat terkena Kakuzu, dan terbentuk jarum-jarum yang menusuk tubuh Kakuzu hingga ke selnya. Perlahan terlihatlah tubuh Kakuzu yang tergeletak di tanah dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak dapat di kenali. Semua anggota Naruto memandang takjub kearah Naruto. Perlahan Susano'o Naruto menghilang bersama matanya yang kembali normal.

"arghh." Rintih Naruto sambil memegang tangan Kanannya.

"Naruto-kun."

"Naruto." Ucap semua anggota Naruto sambil menghampiri Naruto yang sedang memegang tangan kanannya.

"Naruto-kun baik-baik saja?" Tanya Haku.

"aku baik-baik saja Haku-chan, tanganku hanya terkilir. Karin-chan tolong obati. Dan Utakata, Gaara bersihkan mereka berdua." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik kearah tubuh Kakuzu dan Hidan.

"baik." Jawab Gaara dan Utakata. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan kearah tubuh Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Sabaku Taisō." Gaara lalu mengubur Hidan di dalam pasir, Gaara menyentuh permukaan pasir dengan telapak tangannya dan menekan Hidan yang terkubur di dalam pasir dengan kuat sehingga hancur berkeping-keping. Utakata lalu membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Ink Bubble Explosion."

Utakata membuat gelembung besar kearah Kakuzu, setelah itu tubuh Kakuzu masuk ke dalam gelembung besar buatan Utakata. Perlahan muncul cairan hitam di dalam gelembungnya.

CTRASHH

Gelembung tersebut hancur dan tubuh Kakuzupun hilang.

"sebaiknya, kita pergi ke markas." Ucap Kimimaro. Naruto dan anggota timnya langsung menghilang dengan shunsinnya. Tak jauh dari sana ada beberapa anbu yang tengah melihat pertarungan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Di desa Konoha.

Pemakaman Asuma di mulai, beberapa ninja desa Konoha masih tidak percaya atas kematian Asuma Sarutobi seperti Kurenai dan Konohamaru.

"hiks..paman Asuma..hiks..hiks." ucap Konohamaru di sela tangisnya.

"dimana Shikamaru?" Tanya Chouji kepada Ino.

"ibunya bilang dia sudah pergi." Jawab Ino.

Perlahan orang-orang meninggalkan pemakaman Asuma, walau berat hati Kurenai meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut karena hari mulai menjelang malam.

Di gedung Hokage.

Tsunade sedang beristirahat setelah barusan pulang dari pemakan.

ZWUSHHH TAP

"Hokage-sama." Ucap beberapa orang anbu yang baru saja datang.

"ada berita penting apa?" Tanya Tsunade dengan wajah serius.

"dua anggota Akatsuki yang membunuh Asuma Sarutobi telah di bunuh." Ucap salah satu anbu tersebut.

"APA?! siapa yang telah membunuhnya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"oleh beberapa orang Hokage-sama, salah satunya berambut kuning panjang yang mirip seperti Yondaime-hokage." Jawab anbu tersebut.

'apa Naruto yang telah membunuhnya?' batin Tsunade.

"coba jelaskan apa yang telah kalian lihat!" perintah Tsunade. Anbu tersebut lalu menceritakannya.

"baik, kalian boleh pergi tetapi kalian panggil Shikamaru, Ino dan chouji besok pagi." Ucap Tsunade. Anbu tersebut mengangguk dan langsung menghilang.

'aku masih tidak mengerti apa tujuan Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan?' batin Tsunade.

"Jiraiya, kapan kau akan kembali." Gumam Tsunade.

Esok paginya.

Tok Tok Tok

"masuk!" ucap Tsunade. Lalu orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut masuk dan munculah Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji.

"ada apa Hokage-sama memanggil kami pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"aku tahu yang kalian rencanakan saat ini, kalian akan balas dendam pada kedua anggota Akatsuki yang membunuh Asuma,benarkan?" Tanya Tsunade. Shikamaru yang barusan menguappun berubah menjadi serius.

"ya, kami bertiga akan membalaskan dendam. Kami sudah merencanakan strateginya." Ucap Shikamaru.

"lebih baik kalian batalkan." Ucap Tsunade.

"apa? kenapa harus di batalkan Hokage-sama?" Tanya Shikamaru geram.

"percuma, karena kedua anggota akatsuki tersebut sudah di bunuh." Jawab Tsunade.

"APA? tapi siapa yang telah membunuhnya? Mereka berdua sangat kuat." Tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"dari laporan anbu semalam, kemungkinan Naruto dan kelompoknya yang telah membunuhnya." Jawab Tsunade. Keadaan di ruangan tersebut menjadi hening setelah Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"N-Naruto."

"Naruto-kun."

'kenapa Naruto membunuh Hidan dan Kakuzu? Apa maksudnya ini?' batin Shikamaru.

"aku juga tidak tahu apa maksud Naruto membunuh anggota Akatsuki." Ucap Tsunade seakan bisa membaca pikiran Shikamaru.

"kalian bertiga silahkan keluar." Ucap Tsunade. Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji lalu pergi keluar gedung Hokage.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah desa yang bangunan-bangunannya menjulang kelangit.

tampak seorang yang memakai jubbah akatsuki, sedang duduk di suatu patung tertinggi di desanya tersebut.

"Hidan dan Kakuzu tak ku sangka kalian dengan mudahnya mati." Ucap orang tersebut dengan nada datar dan Wajahnya pun datar .

"tsk, Uzumaki Naruto kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku." Lanjut orang tersebut sambil tersenyum sangat tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

Di markas Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, apa masih sakit?" Tanya Hinata.

"hn,aku hanya terkilir Hinata-chan. Benarkan Karin-chan?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik kearah Karin yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengobati lukanya.

"ya, Naruto-kun." Jawab Karin sambil tersenyum. Lalu datang Haku sambil membawa sesuatu.

"apa itu Haku-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"aku membuatkan bubur untukmu, Naruto-kun. Buka mulutmu Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku sambil menyendok bubur itu, dan menyodorkannya kearah mulut Naruto.

"tsk, aku hanya terkilir tapi kalian merawatku seperti yang sedang sakit parah." Ucap Naruto, tetapi ia langsung membuka mulutnya. Suapan demi suapan dan akhirnya bubur tersebut itu habis.

"hn, bubur itu enak." Puji Naruto sambil tersenyum sangat tipis. Wajah Haku langsung memerah saat Naruto memuji masakannya.

"Haku, Hinata dan Karin. Terima kasih kalian telah merawatku walaupun kalian berlebihan karena aku hanya terkilir. Sedari dulu aku tidak pernah di khawatirkan sampai seperti ini…" Naruto lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Naruto-kun." Ucap mereka bertiga yang melihat Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"…Saat masih kecil, mungkin ketika aku umur 6-7 tahun, aku pernah sakit parah lebih dari ini... Dan tentu saja, seperti semua orang normal lainnya, jika sakit maka aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi sayangnya aku berbeda.."

FLASHBACK ON

Di luar sedang hujan lebat dan Naruto kecil yang basah kuyup dan demam, kini menggigil di depan sebuah konter. Tangannya yang masih mungil saling genggam, berusaha mencari sebuah kehangatan. Di depannya, seorang wanita dengan baju serba putih memberi Naruto sebuah tatapan dingin yang menusuk, sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia bayangkan sebagai perlakuan seorang suster.

"Manusia iblis macam kau bisa demam juga? Tak mungkin..." Hati Naruto terasa seperti ditusuk ketika mendengar itu, sebenarnya dia sudah ingin lari dari sana, andai saja dia tidak sedang sakit dan butuh obat. Matanya meneteskan air mata, mengapa semua orang begitu kejam padanya? Apakah kesalahan yang dia perbuat, sampai ketika dia sakit pun tak ada yang mau peduli padanya?

"Ahh! Si anak setan itu!" sebuah teriakan membuat Naruto mendongak, dan dia melihat seorang ibu-ibu yang membawa anak, kini sedang menunjuk padanya.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini!? Usir dia, aku tak mau anakku dirawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya!"

"Ya, iblis sepertinya tidak pantas mendapat perawatan! Biarkan saja dia mati!"

"Keluarkan dia dari sini! USIR DIA!" Ketika hampir semua orang dalam bangunan itu mulai berdiri dan mengacungkan tinju mereka sambil berteriak mencacinya, Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak menangis dan dia segera lari keluar dari tempat yang dengan kekejaman itu, menuju jalanan malam dimana hujan lebat dan guntur serta kilat menantinya. Sepanjang jalan pulang, bocah berumur 6 tahun itu terus terisak, meraung dalam tangisan yang menyayat.

FLASHBACK OFF

Naruto yang masih menunduk menitikan air matanya saat mengingat perlakuan penduduk desa Konoha padanya saat masih di desa.

"…aku tidak akan pernah lupa, Konoha. Aku akan membalaskan semua perlakuanmu padaku." Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang penuh amarah dan matanyapun sudah berubah menjadi merah dengan iris vertical, seperti mata Kyuubi.

GREBB

Haku, Hinata dan Karin memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Mata mereka bertiga sudah sembab akibat menangis mendengar cerita masa lalu Naruto.

"hiks..hiks..hikss..aku tidak pernah tahu..hiks.."

"hiks…mereka semua memang tidak punya Hati..hiks."

"aku tidak..hiks..pernah menduga..hiks..masa kecil..hiks..Naruto-kun..sebegitu..hiks..menyakitkan."

Tubuh Narutopun basah dengan air mata ketiga orang yang tengah memeluknya erat sambil menangis, ia membalas memeluk ketiga perempuan tersebut. Mata Naruto dengan cepat berganti sehingga telah menjadi eternal mangekyou sharingan.

'tunggu saja Konoha, kalian semua akan merasakan apa itu rasa sakit. Semua dunia harus merasakan apa itu rasa sakit.' Batin Naruto.

Tekanan chakra Naruto meningkat, hawa membunuh keluar dengan sangat pekat. Karin langsung berkeringat saat merasakan chakra Naruto jauh lebih dingin. Utakata, Gaara, Kimimaro dan Guren yang sedang mengobrol di ruang bawah, tiba-tiba merasakan tekanan chakra yang sangat besar dan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat.

"Naruto." Ucap Utakata sambil berlari kea rah kamar Naruto.

Tetapi saat Utakata, Guren, Kimimaro dan Gaara berada di kamar Naruto, hawa membunuh tersebut hilang dalam sekejap. Tekanan chakra Naruto kembali seperti semula.

Haku, Hinata, dan Karin melepaskan pelukannya saat tekanan chakra Naruto kembali seperti semula. Di lihatnya Naruto yang sudah tertidur di pelukan mereka bertiga. Mereka lalu membaringkan Naruto di kasurnya.

"sebaiknya jangan ganggu Naruto-sama, dia tampak kelelahan." Ucap anggota Naruto mengangguk dan langsung keluar dari kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Tim Kakashi, Shikamaru,Ino,Chouji dan Shizune sedang menuju danau di depannya karena mereka di perintahkan untuk menyegel Sanbi sebelum akatsuki datang. Merekapun berlari ke tengah danau untuk mencari dimana letak sanbi berada. Tak jauh dari sana dua orang anggota akatsuki hanya memandang datar kearah ninja konoha.

"senpai, nampaknya kita kurang cepat." Ucap seorang anggota Akatasuki yang memakai topeng,Tobi.

"hn." Ucap Itachi.

"gimana dong Itachi-senpai? Ketua akan marah kalau gagal." Ucap Tobi.

"hn,kita akan melawan mereka." Jawab Itachi dengan wajah datarnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang berambut raven, Uchiha Sasuke.

"baik, Itachi-senpai." Jawab Tobi. Itachi dan Tobipun turun dari tebing tersebut dan berlari kearah tengah Danau.

DHUARRRR

"GOARRRRRRR"

Sanbi tersebut mengamuk saat Shizune, Ino dan Sakura mencoba menyegelnya. Kakashi lalu merasakan chakra Shinobi yang bergerak kearahnya.

"Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji cepat jaga tim penyegel Sanbi. Ada musuh yang datang mendekat!" perintah Kakashi.

"baik." Jawab mereka bertiga.

"Katon Gokakyou no jutsu."

Kakashi membelalakan matanya saat bola api besar menuju kearahnya. Ia lalu membuat Handseal dengan cepat.

"Suiton: Suijinheki." Lalu muncul dinding air di depan Kakashi.

DHUARRRRRR

Kedua jutsu tersebut saling bertubrukan dan menciptakan uap yang cukup tebal. Kakashi lalu membuka Hitai ate yang menutup mata kirinya.

SYUTT TRANKK

Kakashi dapat dengan mudah menangkis kunai yang di lemparkan kearahnya.

"siapa kalian?" Tanya Kakashi. Lalu perlahan asap tersebut menghilang dan muncul dua anggota Akatsuki. Ninja Konoha membelalakan matanya saat melihat orang di depannya.

"Itachi Uchiha." Ucap Kakashi sambil memegang kunai di tangan kanannya.

"Itachi." Gumam Sasuke saat melihat Itachi di depannya. Mata Sasuke perlahan berubah menjadi mata sharingan dengan tiga tomoe. Shikamaru yang masih dendam dengan akatsuki memandang tajam kedua anggota Akatsuki di depannya.

"Itachi-senpai, kenapa mereka semua menatap kita menyeramkan seperti itu?" Tanya Tobi saat ninja Konoha menatap tajam kearahnya.

"hn." Jawab Itachi.

Sasuke lalu berlari kearah Itachi sambil memegang pedang (bukan pedang kusanagi yang seperti di canon, ini mah pedang biasa) di tangan kanannya.

ZWUSHH TRANK TRANK

Itachi dengan mudahnya menahan serangan Sasuke yang mudah di baca dengan mata sharingannya.

"kau masih terlalu lemah untuk membunuhku, Sasuke." Ucap Itachi dengan nada datarnya.

"DIAM KAU." Teriak Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menusuk perut Itachi dengan pedangnya, tetapi setelah itu tubuh Itachi sudah berubah menjadi gagak-gagak. Itachi lalu berada di belakang Sasuke.

TRANKKK DHUAGGHHH

Sasuke terhempas ke belakang saat terkena tendangan Itachi, ia lalu membuat handseal.

"chidori." Sasuke lalu berlari kearah Itachi dengan sangat cepat. Itachi hanya memandang datar kearah Sasuke.

JRASHHHH

Sasuke berhasil menusuk badan Itachi dengan chidorinya.

"Itachi..aku ingin menanyakan satu pertanyaan terakhir kepadamu." Ucap Sasuke sambil memandang tajam kearah Itachi. Tubuh Itachi lalu berubah menjadi puluhan gagak. Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal.

"nikudan sensha."

Chouji lalu berusaha menyerang salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang menggunakan topeng tersebut. Tobi yang melihat itu langsung berlari.

"tolong, Itachi-senpai tolong Tobi." Ucap Tobi sambil berusaha lari dari jutsu Chouji.

BLARR

Jutsu Chouji berhasil mengenai tubuh Tobi, Shikamaru yang melihat itu tersenyum. Tetapi senyuman Shikamaru langsung hilang saat Tobi berdiri kembali seperti semula tanpa ada luka sedikitpun.

'kekuatan mereka memang mengagumkan.' Batin Shikamaru.

"kagemane no jutsu." Bayangan Shikamaru langsung memanjang kearah Tobi. Dengan mudahnya Tobi terkena serangan Shikamaru. Kakashi lalu berlari dengan raikiri di tangannya.

"raikiri."

BRUKK

Tubuh Tobi ambruk saat terkena jutsu Kakashi barusan.

DHUARRRRR

"GOAAAARRRRRRRR."

Sanbi kembali mengamuk, dan menciptakan ombak yang cukup besar. Itachi lalu muncul cukup jauh dibelakang Sasuke.

"katon Gokakyou No jutsu." Itachi langsung menembakan bola api besar kearah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung membalikan badannya sambil membuat handseal.

"katon Gokakyou no jutsu."

BLARRRR

Sasuke kembali membuat Handseal dengan cepat.

"Chidori nagashi." Sasuke langsung mengalirkan chidori air danau tersebut, chidori tersebut merambat dengan cepat kearah Itachi. Itachi langsung melompat keatas. Ia sedikit kaget saat melihat Sasuke sudah berada di atas.

JLEBBB

Sasuke langsung menusuk perut Itachi menggunakan pedangnya. Darah segar langsung keluar dari mulut Itachi.

"ternyata kau telah menjadi…lebih kuat." Ucap Itachi. Tubuh Itachi kembali menjadi puluhan Gagak.

JRASHHH

Itachi yang muncul di belakang Sasuke, langsung menusukan kunainya ke punggung Sasuke. Setelah itu Itachi langsung menendang tubuh Sasuke.

JRASHH DHUAGHHHH

"arghhhhh."

"SASUKE-KUN." Teriak Sakura.

"Tobi, bangunlah bantu aku membereskan ninja konoha itu." Ucap Itachi. Tobi yang tadi tengah mengapung di atas permukaan air, langsung berdiri. Kakashi, Shikamaru dan Chouji membelalakan matanya saat Tobi berdiri kembali seperti semula.

"baik Itachi-senpai." Jawab Tobi.

"ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung karena anggota akatsuki yang tadi terkena raikiri Kakashi tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun.

"kenapa raikiri ku tidak melukainya?" Tanya Kakashi entah pada siapa.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu."

Itachi sedikit terkejut saat Sasuke menembakan bola api kearah Itachi. Itachi lalu membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu."

BLARRR

Kedua jutsu tersebut saling bertabrakan, Sasuke lalu berlari kearah Itachi dengan cepat. Tanpa Sasuke sadari segel kutukannya memenuhi tubuhnya.

TRANK TRANK TRANK JRASH

Itachi berhasil melukai lengan kanan Sasuke dengan kunainya. Perlahan mata Itachi berubah menjadi mangekyou sharingan.

"Itachi, kenapa kau membantai clan Uchiha? Kenapa kau tega membunuh IBU DAN AYAH,HAH?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi, ia menatap Itachi tajam. Tiba-tiba tubuh Itachi tidak bisa di gerakan.

"kagemane no jutsu berhasil." Ucap Shikamaru. Itachi hanya memandang datar kearah Shikamaru.

"Demonic Illusion: Burning Paper Body."

BYURRR

Tubuh Shikamaru lalu tercebur ke danau, Kakashi lalu membawa Shikamaru kembali ke permukaan danau.

"ARGHHHHHH." Shikamaru berteriak seperti orang kesakitan.

"kai." Ucap Kakashi. Shikamaru lalu membuka matanya, mencoba mengingat kejadian barusan.

"terima kasih Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Shikamaru dan Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Itachi melirik kearah Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya. Semua ninja konoha kaget karena melihat tubuh Sasuke di penuhi segel kutukan.

"akan ku bunuh kau Itachi. Chidori." Lalu di tangan Sasuke sudah ada chidori. Sasuke lalu berlari kearah Itachi.

BLARRR JRASHH

Serangan Sasuke dapat di tahan oleh suatu tangan besar yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuh Itachi. Itachi lalu menusuk perut Sasuke dengan kunai di tangannya.

"arghhhh."

"GOARRRRRRRRR"

DHUARR DHUARR DHUARRR DHUARR

Sanbi menembakan peluru air besar kearah ninja-ninja yang berusa menyegelnya. Shizune, Ino dan Sakura lalu terpental terkena serangan sanbi. Sasuke lalu melompat kearah Kakashi dan yang lainnya.

"kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Shizune, Ino dan Sakura.

"kami baik-baik saja." Ucap mereka bertiga. Kakashi, Shizune dan Sasuke lalu menatap tajam kearah dua anggota Akatsuki di depannya.

"Tsukoyomi."

BYURR

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, SHIZUNE-SENSEI,SASUKE-KUN." Teriak Ino dan Sakura saat Kakashi, Shizune dan Sasuke langsung tercebur ke danau. Shikamaru, Chouji dan Sakura lalu membawa Kakashi, Shizune, dan Sasuke ke pinggir danau.

"GOARRRRRR."

SYUTTT DHUARRR DHUARR DHUARRR

Itachi dan Tobi dengan mudahnya menghindari peluru air sanbi tersebut. Itachi lalu menutup matanya satu, perlahan darah segar keluar dari mata Itachi.

"Amaterasu."

"GOAAARRRRRRRRRR."

Tubuh Sanbi terbakar api hitam, tak berapa lama Sanbipun sudah mengambang di danau. Shikamaru yang melihat itu menatap tak percaya karena Sanbi dengan mudah di kalahkan.

"sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Mereka terlalu kuat." Ucap Shikamaru dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Sakura, Ino dan Chouji. Mereka langsung pergi dari danau tersebut sambil membawa Kakashi, Shizune dan Sasuke. Perlahan api hitam di tubuh Sanbi menghilang.

Di desa yang Nampak sedang hujan.

Terdapat dua orang yang memakai jubbah Akatsuki.

"nampaknya Itachi dan Tobi tidak bisa membawa Sanbi. Konan pergilah ke tempat Itachi dan Tobi, gunakan jutsumu untuk membawa Sanbi! Kita harus segera menyegelnya, ini prioritas utama!" ucap sang ketua Akatsuki tersebut kepada perempuan di sambingnya.

"baik." Perempuan berjubah akatsuki tersebut menghilang dalam bentuk-bentuk kertas yang berterbangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok Harinya.

Naruto membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya. Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya, dari ujung rambutnya masih terdapat butiran-butiran air. Ia lalu memakai baju yang seperti biasanya, rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan sama seperti rambut Yondaime Hokage. Naruto lalu berjalan ke ruang bawah di mana semua anggotanya berkumpul.

"pagi Naruto-kun." Sapa Haku, Hinata dan Karin sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"hn, pagi Haku-chan, Hinata-chan, Karin-chan." Balas Naruto sambil duduk.

Tiba-tiba Karin merasakan chakra Shinobi yang menuju desa kecil ini.

"Naruto-kun ada musuh yang bergerak kesini. Dan sepertinya mereka bukan orang biasa Naruto-kun." Ucap Karin. Naruto dan seluruh anggotanya keluar dari rumah, mereka semua memperhatikan segala penjuru desa kecil.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

DHUARRRRRR DHUARRRRR

Tiba-tiba Munculah anjing berkepala dua dan badak besar yang menghancurkan rumah-rumah di desa kecil tersebut. Naruto dan seluruh anggotnya langsung melompat keatap rumah salah satu penduduk di desa tersebut.

"TOLONGGGGG."

"TOLONG KAMIIIII"

"dimana Uzumaki Naruto berada?"

"kami tidak tahu."

JRASHHH

"ARGHHHHHHHHH." Kepala orang tersebut terlepas dari tubuhnya oleh orang di depannya.

"siapa mereka?" Tanya Kimimaro entah pada siapa. Haku langsung membuat handseal.

"ice elements: a thousand spears of ice."

Di atas Haku sudah muncul ratusan tombak es, ia langsung mengarahkan kearah anjing dan badak besar yang sedang menghancurkan rumah-rumah di desa kecil ini.

SYUTTTT JRASHH JRASHH

Haku hanya mendecih tidak suka saat anjing tersebut makin banyak. Mata Naruto dengan cepat berputar dan akhirnya menjadi rinnegan.

"Chikushōdō: Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

POFFF

Di depan Naruto muncul anjing berkepala dua, badak dan burung besar.

GHOARRRRRR DHUARRR DHUARRR

Pertarungan sengit antara kuchiyose Naruto melawan hewan Kuchiyose lawannya.

"mereka datang Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan byakugan yang sudah aktif.

ZWUSHHH TAP

Muncul ke enam orang yang memakai jubbah Akatsuki di atas salah satu rumah penduduk di desa tersebut.

'mereka semua..bukannya yang berada di mimpiku dulu?' batin Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Dan ternyata dalam kelompokmu ada Jinchuuriki Ichibi dan Rokubi." Ucap orang yang memilik rambut blonde orange dengan nada dinginnya sambil melirik kearah Gaara dan Utakata.

'mereka juga mempunyai mata rinnegan.' Batin Gaara.

"siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa mau kalian?" Tanya Utakata dingin.

"aku adalah pemimpin Akatsuki, namaku Pain. Serahkan bijuu kalian semua." Ucap orang tersebut dengan nada dingin dan wajah datarnya.

"tsk, sialan kau." Geram Utakata.

"hn, kau terlalu percaya diri." Ucap Gaara dengan nada datarnya. Keenam orang berjubah akatsuki tersebut diam tidak menjawab.

"mari kita mulai….Pain." ucap Naruto dengan wajah datarnya dan mata rinnegannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HY MINNA BAGAIMANA DENGAN CHAPTER INI? MEMBOSANKAN GK?

KALAU ADA YANG MAU NANNYA REVIEWS.

RNR YAH MINNA PLEASE.

TUNGGU CHAPTER 19NYA MINNA.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dark Uzumaki Naruto**

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi. Dan ini fic pertamaku.

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : berantakan,gak jelas,OOC,alur kecepetan(maybe),typo(maybe)DLL.

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR DAN PADA PARA PEMBACA YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU DAN MEREVIEWS.

Horeeee fanfic ini sudah di atas 1000 reviews, kalau tidak ada kalian pasti tidak akan terjadi. Terima kasih banyak minna.

Dan target ku sekarang 1500 reviews.

Aku akan usahakan setiap chapternya tidak membosankan.

Balasan Reviews :

**uchiha hani namikaze :**

apa nanti entah suatu saat Naruto akan berubah menjadi baik? **Itu masih rahasian author.**

**kukuhpratama048 : **

apa naruto akan mengrekrut anggota baru, thor? **Baca saja chapter ini, tapi setelah baca reviews yah.**

**Yasashi-kun :**

BUAT SASUKE JADI JAHAT!? **Akan ku pikirkan, dia juga masih punya dendam pada Itachi.**

**Uzumaki 21 :**

itu Naruto pernah memimpikan pain y, kalo iy d chpter brp ? **berapa yah lupa lagi aku, hehehe. Aku sedang malas baca satu persatu.**

**samsulae29 :**

apa nanti ada anggota naruto yg tertangkap? **Baca saja chapter ini, kalau di kasih tahu disini tidak seru nantinya.**

**Sabaku No Gaalank :**

Thor-san, bkin pair buat member tim Naruto yang lain donk.

Khususnya Gaara. **Akan kuusahan.**

**Naminamifrid :**

Naruto bisa Hyoton? mau tamat ya? **Belum akan tamat, santai ajah.**

**nyeri beuteung :**

Akankah endingnya naruto x hareem atau naruto nya sadar? **Kalau buat ending akan ku buat kejutan, biar gk ada bisa yang nebak.**

** .549 :**

Nanti nagato dan konan msk timnya naruto gak ?

Lalu endingnya nanti gimana masa nanti semua desa hancur kan aneh? **Kalau soal Nagato dan Konan baca saja chapter ini, dan buat ending gk gitu juga. Buat ending masih rahasia.**

**Neko Twins Kagamine :**

apa nanti kelompok naruto akan menang melawan pain? **Baca saja chapter ini biar seru.**

**m. :**

brati sanbi udah gak punya jinchuriki? **Ya, tapi Yagura masih ada.**

**Uchiha dant57 :**

Itachi kapan ketauannya sama akatsuki? **Hmm entah, kalau ketahuan juga pasti ama Zetsu.**

**uzumaki reverend :**

salam a7x dark-san..**salam kenal juga.**

**kun-cici naru :**

nagato dan konan juga ada?saat pain vs naruto? **Yah ada.**

**Anwaer sie TN :**

Apakah gaara dan utakata akan tertangkap..? **di chapter ini bakal terjawab.**

**Namikaze yoyo :**

Apa naruto bakal ketmu sama ayahnya d mandscp'y? **di chapter ini bakal terjawab.**

**Guest :**

Pain tar bakalan mati gak terus ichibi ma rokubi bakalan di ambil gak biju nya? **Di chaper ini bakal terjawab.**

**nara naruto :**

senpai updatenya 2 minggu sekalinya dan apa tujuan naruto setelah kelima negara besar sudah ditaklukan bovor lah sedikit senpai * kalo enggak nanti aku pundung di pojokan*… **hahahahaha aku kasih sedikit bocoran, ntar kelima Negara besar mendeklarasikan perang ke Naruto, tapi lihat saja akan ku buat sangat menarik.**

**Oda Nobunaga :**

mau tanya,nnti bkalan ada lemon nya ga? **Tidak ada.**

**Uzumaki Karuki :**

Author-san, apa nanti Naruto menggunakan chakra Kurama? **Di chapter ini bakal terjawab.**

**Uzumakiato :**

dark-san klo bleh jjur ni aku krng suka klo naru kejam ama tman yng ada d konoha tpi klo alur ceritanya kya gtu sih terserah author and klo bleh naru nanti jdi baik dong iya? **Itu rahasia, biar tambah penasaran semuanya dan tidak bisa menebak alur ceritanya.**

**Santoryu Ogi :**

Apakah pain dapat mengumpulkan semua bijuu.? **Tidak, bijuu yang di tangkap Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi,Matatabi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS BUAT : Akira no Rinnegan, namikaze loco, bayux666, monkey D nico, m. , Hadinamikaze, DarkYami Kugamawa, Naru-kun93, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Amaterasu, Nyuga totong, Uchiha dant57, oni, Namikaze wahyu, yami uzumaki namikaze, Aryif VL, Hana 'Meida' Namikaze, Kazekage Golief Saputra , kun-cici naru, Naru-kun93. Yasashi-kun,El bany blueblack,Naminamifrid ,Hana 'Meida' Namikaze ,AndiBhayangkara,Guest,krama69,Tatank no Kitsune gilbert. , ,Kurogane Namikaze Dragneel,anggraxl,** **asimafandi4,** **BlackRose783, hime koyuki 099, KouraFukiishi, Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa**,**derycutes**,** thedy76, narufanart232, Yasashi-kun, , 2nd princhass, Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyoubiNatsu,** **Niizuma Eiji, semitsuka sakurai, uzumaki reverend, samsulae29**, **kukuhpratama048, AnnisaIP, Yondaime Namikaze Fadil, uzuuchi007**, **Neko Twins Kagamine, Namikaze Sholkhan, serifal-chan,** **REDCAS, Mchsyafii, .549, Tatank no Kitsune, Agung Moelyana, Uzumaki Karuki, , ,** **icimarukazuki, uchiha saba'I, Red devils**, **riski, **, **Astro O'connor, Namikaze yoyo, Name sanji, Roi Uzumaki**, ** .376, uzumakiato, inkgrice,** **nara naruto dan masih banyak lagi (maaf gk ketulisin karena banyak banget).**

**.**

**.**

**RnR MINNA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 19**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"mari kita mulai….Pain." ucap Naruto.

Haku dan Guren lalu membuat handseal secara bersamaan.

"ice elements: a thousand spears of ice."

"Crystal Release: Crystal Lance."

Mereka berdua langsung melemparkan tombak tersebut kearah orang paling depan.

ZWUSHHH

Orang yang bernama Pain tersebut hanya diam dan menatap datar tombak yang mengarah kepadanya.

"shinra tensei."

TRANK TRANK

Tombak-tombak tersebut seketika terpental saat akan mengenai tubuh orang tersebut. Haku dan Guren cukup kaget karena serangannya terpental kebelakang. Utakata lalu membuat handseal.

"Ink Bubble Explosion."

Utakata lalu meniupkan gelembung besar kearah orang tersebut, satu dari keenam yang bertubuh besar maju kedepan.

"Fūjutsu Kyūin."

Lalu gelembung Utakata perlahan menghilang seperti terhisap oleh orang tersebut yang bernama Pain Gakido. Semua Anggota Naruto terkejut saat Pain Gakido menyerap jutsu Utakata.

"serahkanlah dirimu Uzumaki Naruto, Utakata, Sabaku no Gaara. Kematian kalian akan mebawa perdamaian." Ucap orang berabut blonde tersebut yang bernama Pain Tendou.

"tsk, aku tidak akan mati sebelum membalaskan dendam ku." Ucap Naruto datar. Kimimaro langsung melompat kearah enam orang yang memakai jubbah Akatsuki tersebut.

"shinra tensei."

BRAKKK

Tubuh Kimimaro langsung terhempas kebelakang dan menabrak salah satu rumah penduduk.

TAP

Naruto dan seluruh anggotanya langsung menghampiri Kimimaro.

"kau tidak apa-apa, Kimimaro?" Tanya Utakata.

"aku baik-baik saja, Utakata." Jawab Kimimaro. Naruto memandang tajam kepada enam orang yang berjubah akatsuki tersebut.

TAP

Keenam orang tersebut sudah berada di hadapan Naruto. Naruto langsung berlari kearah enam orang tersebut. Keenam orang tersebut hanya memandang datar kearah Naruto.

'akan ku selesaikan dulu orang yang memakai jutsu kuchiyose tadi.' Batin Naruto.

"shinra tensei."

Naruto langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"tate no kaze."

Di hadapan Naruto seketika muncul dinding angin.

ZWUSHHH

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah saat terkena jutsu Pain Tendou barusan.

'saat kau menggunakan jutsu tersebut, ada interval waktu sebelum kau menggunakannya lagi.' Batin Naruto.

"Bansho ten'in."

Salah satu perempuan dari keenam orang yang memakai jubbah akatsuki tersebut di tarik oleh Naruto dengan cepat. Naruto langsung mengalirkan chidori ke pedang kusanaginya.

JRASHHHH

Tubuh orang tersebut langsung terbelah dua oleh tebasan pedang kusanagi yang sudah di lapisi Chidori.

POFF POFF POFF

Hewan kuchiyose Naruto dan lawannya menghilang, perlahan mata Naruto berubah menjadi eternal mangekyou sharingan. Naruto melirik ke belakang kearah semua anggota kelompoknya. ia memberi isyarat agar semua anggotanya maju. semua anggota Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti dan berlari kearah lima orang akatsuki di depannya.

"Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu."

"ice elements: a thousand spears of ice."

"Sawarabi no Mai."

"jutsu controlling interest: flowers rain explosives."

Pain Gakido lalu maju ke depan dan menyerap jutsu Utakata,lalu Pain Tendou langsung mengadahkan satu tangannya saat melihat tombak-tombak es melesat kearahnya.

"shinra tensei."

Tombak-tombak es tersebut hancur seketika, lalu dari dalam tanah muncul tulang-tulang besar yang bergerak kearah lima Akatsuki tersebut,dan tiba-tiba di sekitar mereka sudah terjadi hujan bunga. Kelima orang tersebut menghindari dari tulang-tulang besar yang bergerak ke arahnya.

Kelima Akatsuki sedikit terkejut saat kertas peledak yang sangat banyak mengelilingi mereka.

"shinra ten-" "die"

DHUARRRRRRRRRR

Ledakan besarpun terjadi di depan tim Naruto dan membuat lubang besar. Perlahan kepulasan asap menghilang, dan tiga orang akatsuki masih berdiri dan di depannya dua orang akatsuki yang memiliki rambut orange panjang dan satu lagi yang memiliki kepala botak sudah tergeleatak di tanah.

Satu orang yang memiliki badan besar berjalan kearah dua orang anggota akatsuki yang sudah mati. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah mahluk aneh di samping orang tersebut. Mahluk tersebut langsung mengambil tubuh satu orang anggota akatsuki yang sudah mati di depannya, setelah itu dari mulut mahluk tersebut keluar anggota akatsuki yang barusan mati menjadi hidup kembali tanpa luka sedikitpun. Mahluk tersebut kebali memasukan tubuh satu orang anggota akatsuki dan anggota akatsuki tersebut keluar dari mulut mahluk tersebut tanpa luka sedikitpun. Semua anggota Naruto memandang tak percaya melihat kedua anggota akatsuki yang tadinya sudah mati, di hidupkan kembali. Perlahan mahluk tersebut menghilang.

"kenapa mereka bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati? Ini mustahil." Ucap Gaara sedikit kaget melihat kedua anggota akatsuki bisa hidup kembali.

"bagaimana bisa mereka menghidupkan mereka kembali?" Tanya Utakata entah pada siapa. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah stoicnya. Tiba-tiba anggota akatsuki yang berkepala botak atau Pain Shurado,menembakan beberapa misil kearah tim Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, perlahan matanya kembali menjadi rinnegan.

"Shurado : Flaming Arrow Missiles."

Seketika tangan Naruto berubah menjadi tangan mekanik, Naruto langsung menembakan beberapa misil dari tangannya.

DHUARRR DHUARRR DHURRRR

Misil-misil tersebut saling bertabrakan dan menyebabkan ledakan. Semua anggota Naruto memandang Naruto takjub, karena sebelumnya Naruto tidak pernah mengeluarkan teknik tersebut.

"kita harus membunuh orang yang tadi mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghidupkan kembali temannya, dia akan merepotkan kita kalau dia masih mempunyai sebuah rencana." Naruto lalu menjelaskan rencana kepada seluruh anggotanya. Setelah itu Naruto duduk bersila di atas tanah sambil menutup matanya. Setelah beberapa menit lingkaran mata Naruto berubah menjadi berwarna Orange, Naruto lalu membuka matanya dan menampilkan pupil mata sepeti katak.

"kita mulai." setelah itu Naruto, Utakata, Haku, Kimimaro, Hinata, Gaara dan Guren berlari kearah lima orang yang berjubah Akatsuki. Sedangkan Karin diam di belakang .Kelima orang tersebut memandang tim Naruto yang berlari dari segala arah dengan wajah datarnya.

Pain Shurado lalu menembakan misil kearah tim Naruto, Gaara yang melihat itu lalu mengarahkan pasirnya.

"Suna no Tate."

BLARRR

Misil tersebut lalu menghantam dinding pasir Gaara. Salah satu anggota akatsuki yang memilik rambut panjang orange atau Pain Ningendo berlari kearah Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang datar kearah orang tersebut.

"Kawazu Kumite."

DHUAGHHHHH

Keempat orang Akatsuki menatap tak percaya saat melihat temannya terkena pukulan Naruto, walaupun pukulan Naruto tidak mengenai Pain Ningendo. Pain Ningendo seketia ambruk dengan bekas luka pukulan di wajahnya.

'mana mungkin? Pukulan orang itu bukannya melenceng? Tetapi ia masih bisa mengenai Pain Ningendo.' batin salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang ke semua anggota timnya.

"Utakata, lakukan!" perintah Naruto. Utakata mengangguk dan langsung membuat handseal.

"Ink Bubble Explosion."

Utakata lalu menipukan gelembung besar, gelembung besar tersebut bergerak kearah tubuh Pain Ningendo yang barusan terkena serangan Naruto dan gelembung tersebut lalu memasukan tubuh Pain Ningendo ke dalam. Perlahan dalam gelembung tersebut muncul cairan Hitam yang lama-kelamaan cairan hitam tersebut memenuhi gelembung buatan Utakata.

CTRASHHH

Gelembung seketika tersebut pecah dan tubuh Pain Ningendo tersebut sudah menghilang entah kemana. Pain Tendo yang melihat tubuh Pain Ningendo hilang entah kemana, hanya memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa . Haku, Guren dan Naruto lalu membuat handseal secara bersamaan.

"ice elements: a thousand spears of ice."

"Crystal Release: Crystal Lance."

"Senpo: Odama Rasengan."

Naruto langsung berlari dengan rasengan besar di tangannya kearah 4 orang musuhnya. Pain Gakido yang memiliki kemampuan menyerap ninjutsu langsung berjalan kearah depan bermaksud untuk menyerap jutsu Naruto.

"Fūjutsu Kyūin."

Lalu di depan Pain Gakido muncul bulatan berwarna biru.

DHUARRRRRR

Bulatan biru yang berada di depan Pain Gakido perlahan menyerap rasengan Naruto, setelah selesai menyerap rasengan Naruto perlahan bulatan biru tersebut menghilang. anggota akatsuki itu kaget saat Naruto di depannya sambil menyeringai.

"Kawazu Kumite."

DHUAGHHHHH.

Haku dan Guren langsung melesatkan tombak es dan Kristal setelah Naruto berhasil melumpuhkan Pain Gakido. Pain Tendou hanya menatap datar tombak-tombak yang mengarah pada dirinya. Utakata, Gaara dan Kimimaro langsung pergi menggunakan shunsinnya.

"shinra tensei."

BLARR

Tombak tersebut langsung hilang seketika setelah Pain Tendo mengucapkan kata tersebut, tiba-tiba di atas keempat Akatsuki, Gaara, Utakata sedang membuat handseal.

"Sabaku Taisō."

Gaara langsung mengarahkan pasirnya sehingga tubuh Pain Tendo dan Pain Shurado tertutupi tubuhnya dengan pasir.

"bones release: bone spear."

Kimimaro langsung melemparkan tombak tulang kearah anggota akatsuki yang tadi bisa menghidupkan kembali temannya atau yang bernama Pain Jigokudo.

JRASHHHHH

Tombak tulang tersebut berhasil menancap di kepala Pain Jigokudo. Utakata langsung meniupkan gelembung besar. Gelembung besar tersebut lalu bergerak kearah Pain Jigokudo yang baru saja terkena tombak tulang, perlahan gelembung buatan Utakata memasukan tubuh Jigokudo. Perlahan muncul cairan Hitam di dalam gelembung tersebut yang lama-kelamaan membuat gelembung tersebut berubah menjadi hitam.

CTRASHH

Gelembung tersebut pecah dan tubuh Pain Jigokudo tersebut hilang entah kemana. Naruto, Utakata, Kimimaro dan Gaara langsung shunsin kebelakang.

"shinra tensei."

DHUARRRRR

Pain Tendou dan Pain Shurado berhasil menghancurkan pasir yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

TAP

Naruto, Utakata, Kimimaro dan Gaara sudah berada di tempat anggota tim Naruto berkumpul. Naruto memandang dengan tatapan tajam kearah Pain Tendo dan Pain Shurado.

"Bansho ten'in."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kimimaro langsung ditarik oleh Pain Tendo dengan cepat.

"KIMIMARO." Teriak mereka semua saat tubuh Kimimaro seperti di tarik oleh Pain Tendo.

GREBBB

Kimimaro yang mencoba memberontak di tahan pergerakannya oleh Pain Shurado. Naruto yang melihat itu menggeram marah, matanya dengan cepat berganti dan akhirnya sudah menjadi rinnegan.

Naruto langsung berlari dengan cepat saat Pain Tendo berusaha menusuk tubuh Kimimaro dengan besi hitam yang keluar dari dalam lengan bajunya.

"shinra tensei."

Tubuh Pain tendo terpental kebelakang, Kimimaro yang melihat Pain Shurado lengah langsung membanting tubuh Pain Shurado ke tanah dengan sekuat tenaga.

BRAKKKK

Naruto langsung berlari kearah Kimimaro dengan pedang Kusanagi di tangannya yang sudah di aliri chidori.

JRASHHHHHH

Naruto langsung memotong kepala Pain Shurado dengan pedang Kusanagi saat Pain Shurado akan mengeluarkan jutsu dari kepalanya.

"Shurado : Flaming Arrow Missiles."

Tangan Naruto seketika berubah menjadi tangan mekanik langsung menembakan misil dari jarak dekat kearah Pain Shurado.

DHUARRRRRR

Tubuh Pain Shurado langsung Hancur, asap memenuhi tempat tersebut. Naruto dan Utakata lalu pergi kearah semua anggota timnya dengan shunsin.

"shinra tensei."

Kepulan asap yang tadi menghalangi pemandangan seketika menghilang. Lalu dari kepulan asap tersebut muncul Pain Tendo dengan wajah datarnya.

"ini adalah kekalahan terbesar yang pernah ku alami, ternyata kalian semua mempunyai kekutan yang sangat luar biasa terutama kau Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Pain Tendo dengan datarnya sambil melihat kearah Naruto.

Naruto dan timnya langsung berlari kearah Pain Tendo. Guren dan Haku langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Needles."

"Sensatsu Suishō"

Guren dan Haku langsung menembakan jarum-jarum panjang kearah Pain Tendo.

"shinra tensei."

Serangan Haku dan Guren dengan mudahnya di tahan.

JRASHHHHH

"arghhhhhhh."

Rintih Pain Tendou saat tiba-tiba dari belakang seseorang menusuknya dengan pedang. Ia melirik ke belakang dan melihat orang yang menusuknya. Ternyata orang tersebut Naruto.

"kalau kau berani melukai anggota timku, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan tubuhmu."ucap Naruto tepat di dekat telinga Pain Tendo. Naruto langsung mencabut pedangnya dan melompat kebelakang, saat Pain Tendo mencoba menusuk perutnya dengan besi hitam yang berada di tangannya.

"Bansho ten'in."

Tubuh Utakata langsung ditarik oleh Pain Tendou dengan cepat. Pain Tendo langsung membanting tubuh Utakata ke tanah.

BRAKKK

"akhirnya jinchuuriki Rokubi tertangkap." Ucap Pain Tendo.

"UTAKATA."

Teriak semua anggota Naruto, Naruto yang baru saja sampai di kagetkan melihat tubuh Utakata di banting oleh Pain Tendo. Naruto langsung berlari kembali dengan sangat cepat saat Pain Tendo mengeluarkan besi Hitam dari dalam lengan bajunya.

JRASHHHH

"SHINRA TENSEI."

"Utaka..ta"

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat melihat tubuh Utakata mengeluarkan darah segar akibat besi hitam Pain Tendo yang menancap di tubuhnya. Tubuh Pain Tendopun terhempas kebelakang sangat jauh saat terkena justu Naruto. Semua anggota Naruto langsung berlari kearah Utakata. Kimimaro lalu membawa tubuh Utakata ke tempat yang aman.

"Naruto-kun."

"Naruto." Ucap semua anggota Naruto saat melihat Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"jangan lagi….jangan terjadi lagi…..…aku tidak ingin…kehilangan orang-orang berharga dalam hidupku." Ucap Naruto dengan nada seperti berbisik. Karin yang sedang mengobati luka di tubuh Utakata di kagetkan oleh tekanan chakra yang sangat besar.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

BRAKKKK

Tiba-tiba tekanan Chakra Naruto berubah menjadi sangat besar, Perlahan chakra merah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kedua mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah seperti mata Kyuubi. Langitpun tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan sudah terdengar suara Guntur. Semua anggota Naruto terhempas kebelakang saat Naruto mengeluarkan chakra yang besar.

"Naruto-kun."

"Naruto."

Semua anggota Naruto kaget melihat tekanan chakra Naruto yang meningkat drastis dan tubuhnya yang di lapisi Chakra merah.

"aku belum pernah melihat Naruto, semarah ini." Ucap Gaara saat melihat Naruto yang sangat marah. Karin, Hinata dan Haku langsung berlari menuju kearah Naruto. Gaara yang melihat itu langsung mengarahkan pasirnya untuk menahan ketiga kunoichi tersebut.

"aku harus menghentikannya, Gaara-kun." Ucap mereka bertiga.

"kalian akan terbunuh kalau kalian kesana. Aku ,Guren, dan Kimimaro sama khawatirnya terhadap Naruto, dia sudah ku anggap sebagai keluargaku." Ucap Gaara dengan nada membentak. Sangat jarang sekali mendengar Gaara membentak seperti itu. Ketiga Kunoichi itupun menundukan kepalanya. Gaara langsung melepaskan Pasir yang menahan gerakan ketiga kunoichi tersebut.

"kami juga khawatir sama seperti kalian, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik ku sendiri. Kalian semua sudah ku anggap keluarga bagiku. " Ucap Guren. Mereka berjalan kembali kearah Gaara dan anggota tim Naruto lainnya. Karin lalu kembali mengobati luka Utakata dengan jutsu medisnya.

Naruto menatap tajam kearah Pain Tendo yang barusaja berdiri, Pain Tendo menyeringai saat chakra merah menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Tetapi tiba-tiba Chakra merah tersebut hilang seketika, dan mata Naruto berputar dengan cepat hingga akhirnya menjadi rinnegan.

"Bansho ten'in."

Tubuh Pain Tendopun di tarik oleh Naruto, Naruto langsung mencekik Pain Tendo dengan tangan kanannya.

KREKKK

"arghhh." Rintih Pain Tendo saat Naruto mencekiknya sangat kuat. Ia melihat Naruto memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sangat amat benci atau marah.

"chidori nagashi."

Naruto langsung mengalirkan chidori ke tubuhnya, sehingga tubuh Pain Tendopun terkena chidori Naruto.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH."

Pain Tendo berteriak penuh kesakitan saat terkena jutsu Naruto. Di tangan kiri Naruto seketika sudah ada chidori.

JLEBBBB

"ARGHHHHHHHH."

Chidori Naruto berhasil menembus jantung Pain Tendo. Pain Tendo berusaha mengelurkan jutsunya, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengambil pedang Kusanagi dan menusuk kedua telapak tangan Pain Tendo sehingga tak bisa di gerakan.

KREEKK BRAKKK

Naruto mencekik Pain Tendo semakin kuat, ia lalu membanting tubuh Pain Tendo ke tanah sekuat tenaga. Naruto langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Mokuton : Hotei no Jutsu."

Lalu di dalam tanah muncul batang-batang Kayu besar ,batang-batang kayu besar tersebut mengangkat tubuh Pain Tendou hingga berdiri dan melilitnya. Mata Naruto berubah kembali menjadi eternal mangekyou sharingan. ia langsung mengambil pedang Kusanaginya, lalu ia langsung membuat handseal.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu." Naruto menembakan api berbentuk kepala naga yang sangat panas kearah Pain Tendo di depannya. Pain Tendo berusaha menghindar tetapi batang-batang Kayu tersebut mengikat pergerakannya.

"ARGHHHHHHHH." Tubuh Pain Tendo terbakar saat jutsu Naruto barusan, dan menyebabkan luka bakar yang parah. seakan belum puas Naruto menutup matanya, perlahan darah segar mengalir dari mata Naruto.

"amaterasu."

"ARGHHHHHHH."

Tubuh Pain Tendo seketika terbakar oleh api hitam. Lama-kelamaan api Hitam tersebut semakin membesar. Langit semakin gelap dan suara Guntur semakin jelas terdengar. Naruto mengadahkan pandangannya ke langit, lalu kembali melihat tubuh Pain Tendo yang masih terbakar oleh api Hitam.

"Kirin."

JLEGERRRRRRR DHUARRRRRR

Serangan petir yang di hasilkan oleh alam langsung menyambar dengan sangat cepat kearah tubuh Pain Tendo. Tubuh Pain Tendo seketika Hancur. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah stoicnya.

"sebesar itukah kebencian Naruto terhadap orang yang melukai anggota timnya?" Tanya Guren sambil melirik Utakata di sampingnya.

"ya, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan ada orang lain yang melukai anggota timnya. " Ucap Kimimaro.

"Utakata? kau sudah sadar ternyata." Ucap Gaara sambil melihat kearah Utakata.

TAP

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang anggota akatsuki di depan tim Naruto.

"Itachi, akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap Gaara yang melihat Itachi di depannya.

"Gaara, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Jelaskan padaku." Ucap Itachi sambil melihat kearah Gaara. Gaara lalu menceritakan semua kejadiannya kepada Itachi.

"sebenarnya yang kalian lawan itu bukan ketua akatsuki yang sebenarnya, mereka berenam di kendalikan oleh ketua Akatsuki sebenarnya. Namanya Nagato." Ucap Itachi. Naruto yang baru saja sampai di sana mendengar perkataan Itachi, sedikit kaget.

"jadi dimana dia sekarang, Itachi?" Tanya Naruto. Sontak semua anggota Naruto kaget melihat Naruto sudah berada disini.

"Naruto."

"Naruto-kun."

"di tempat yang paling tinggi di sekitar sini. dia pasti akan mudah mengendalikan keenam orang tesebut di tempat yang sangat tinggi." Ucap Itachi.

"terima kasih, Itachi. Kalian semua baik-baik saja? Utakata bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya Naruto.

"hanya luka kecil, aku akan ikut bersama kalian menemui ketua Akatsuki." Ucap Utakata. Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda memperbolehkan Haku dan Hinata ikut.

"kita pergi." Ucap Naruto. Naruto dan timnyapun pergi dari sana.

akhirnya Naruto bersama semua anggotanya menemukan tempat yang paling tinggi, setelah mencari cukup lama.

"ini tempatnya Naruto-kun, aku bisa merasakan chakra yang sangat besar di dalamnya." Ucap Karin.

"benar Naruto-kun, di dalam sini ada dua orang." Ucap Hinata.

"hn baik, kita akan ke dalam. Kalian semua waspadalah!" perintah Naruto dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh semua anggota tim Naruto.

"aku akan tunggu disini saja Naruto." Ucap Itachi sambil bersender di pohon besar. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto bersama timnya langsung masuk ke dalam pohon besar tersebut, mata Naruto perlahan kembali menjadi rinnegan.

SYUTT SYUTT SYUTT

"shinra tensei."

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Naruto dengan mudahnya menahan besi-besi hitam yang tiba-tiba melesat kearah timnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kekuatanmu sangat luar biasa. tak heran anggota Akatsuki bisa kalah dari dirimu." ucap pria berambut merah di hadapan Naruto.

"hn jadi kau ketua Akatsuki, anggotamu menghalangi balas dendam ku." Jawab Naruto sambil menatap Nagato tajam.

"balas dendam? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya pria berambut merah tersebut.

"hn, aku akan balas dendam kepada Konoha." Jawab Naruto.

"uhuk..uhuk matamu itu memancarkan dendam yang sangat kuat sekali, aku bisa merasakan kebencian yang sangat pekat pada dirimu." Ucap Nagato.

"Nagato." Ucap wanita berambut berambut biru.

"tidak apa-apa Konan. Naruto kau memiliki dendam yang sama sepertiku, aku juga akan membalaskan dendamku pada Konoha, mereka telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku di depan mataku sendiri. Tetapi sepertinya tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Nagato sambil melihat kearah Naruto dan timnya.

'rambut merah?berarti dia..' batin Nagato.

"apakah kau dari clan Uzumaki?" Tanya Nagato sambil kearah Karin.

"ya aku dari clan Uzumaki." Ucap Karin sambil melihat Nagato.

"tak ku sangka masih ada clan Uzumaki di sini…uhuk." Ucap Nagato sambil terbatuk mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya.

"uhuk..uhuk" batuk Nagato semakin parah, darah dari dalam mulutnya semakin banyak.

"Nagato berhenti bicara,kondisi.." "uhuk..Konan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka semua..uhuk..Naruto aku ingin kau menjadi ketua Akatsuki dari mulai sekarang menggantikan diriku..uhuk..aku percaya kau bisa membalaskan dendamku walaupun harus di lakukan olehmu..uhuk dan Konan, aku ingin kau tidak keluar dari Akatsuki walaupun setelah ini ketua akatsuki bukanlah diriku..uhuk." ucap Nagato.

"Nagato.." ucap Konan sambil melihat kearah Nagato.

"hn, aku akan mengubah tujuan akatsuki , tujuan Akatsuki sekarang adalah menghancurkan ke lima desa besar."ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Nagato tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto.

"aku pegang janjimu..uhuk..Naruto, Konan percayalah pada Naruto walaupun kau baru pertama kali bertemu, aku bisa melihat dari matanya dia orang yang sangat peduli pada anggotanya..uhuk.." ucap Nagato, perlahan kesadaran Nagato menghilang. Dan akhirnya mata Nagatopun sudah tertutup.

TAP TAP TAP

Itachi berjalan kearah Naruto dan timnya.

"Nagato… aku berjanji." Ucap Konan sambil menitikan air mata. Konan langsung membungkus mayat Nagato dengan jutsunya. Ia langsung melirik ke belakang, dan ia melihat Itachi berjalan kerahnya.

"Itachi? Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Konan pada Itachi.

"hn." Jawab Itachi.

"Naruto-sama, aku akan pergi ke Amegakure terlebih dahulu untuk membawa Nagato. Kau bisa pergi ke markas Akatsuki dengan Itachi." Ucap Konan, Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya setelah itu Konan pergi membawa tubuh Nagato.

"kita ke markas Akatsuki, kalian semua harus menggunakan jubbah Akatsuki. Kita pergi." Ucap Itachi. Naruto bersama timnya langsung pergi dengan shunsinnya.

.

.

.

.

Di desa Konoha.

TAP

Tsunade yang tengah melamun di ruangan Hokage, di kagetkan saat seorang pria tiba-tiba datang ke ruangannya lewat jendela.

"sudah ku katakan berapa kali jangan lewat jendela, Jiraiya." Ucap Tsunade.

"Tsunade, kau seperti baru saja mengenalku. Oh ya jadi kenapa kau memanggilku kemari? Aku sedang mencari informasi tentang ketua Akatsuki." Ucap Jiraiya.

"ini tentang Naruto." Ucap Tsunade dengan nada serius.

"ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya yang sudah mulai serius.

"dia telah membunuh…Orochimaru." Ucap Tsunade.

"jadi kabar angin yang ku dengar kalau Orochimaru telah tewas itu benar, dan tak ku sangka Naruto yang membunuhnya."ucap Jiraiya.

"dan saat aku mengirimkan rockie 12 dan Kakashi, Naruto bahkan hampir membunuh semua temannya dan Kakashipun hampir tewas oleh Naruto." Ucap Tsunade. Jiraiya hanya diam saat mendengar cerita Tsunade.

'sebesar itukah kebencian Naruto terhadap Konoha? Bahkan guru dan temannya hampir di bunuh oleh Naruto.' Batin Jiraiya.

"aku akan pergi untuk mencari informasi tentang Naruto. Aku akan memberi tahu kalau aku mendapat Informasi Naruto berada." Ucap Jiraiya.

"ya, terima Kasih Jiraiya."

POFF

Jiraiya lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'semoga kau berhasil.' Batin Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan kelompoknya sudah keluar dari markas Akatsuki, mereka semua sudah memakai jubbah Akatsukinya. Haku, Hinata, dan Karin melirik kearah Naruto yang sudah memakai jubbah Akatsuki.

'Naruto-kun tampan sekali.' Batin mereka bertiga.

Wajah mereka bertiga langsung memerah. Sedangkan anggota lainnya hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga. Itachi langsung berjalan kearah Naruto yang tengah melamun.

PLOKK

Itachi menepuk pundak Naruto pelan, Naruto sedikit kaget saat Itachi menepuk pundaknya.

"jadi sekarang kita akan kemana Naruto?" Tanya Itachi. Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

"nama kelompok kita sekarang adalah Akatsuki, sekarang kita akan memulai tujuan Akatsuki yang baru. Desa yang kita hancurkan adalah Kumogakure, dari kabar yang ku dengar Raikage sedang tidak berada di desa. Persiapkan diri kalian." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dinginnya dan wajah stoicnya.

"baik." Jawab semua anggota Naruto.

"kita pergi." Naruto dan anggotanya langsung pergi meninggalkan markas Akatsuki.

Di perjalanan keadaan sangat hening, tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"Itachi, mana anggota Akatsuki yang lain?" Tanya Utakata memecah keheningan.

"anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa hanya ada aku, Konan, Zetsu dan Tobi. Mereka berdua sedang pergi entah kemana." Jawab Itachi. Setelah itu keadaan kembali hening.

1 jam kemudian.

Naruto dan anggotanya sudah sampai di depan gerbang desa Kumogakure. Disana berdiri dua orang shinobi Kumogakure yang sepertinya sedang berjaga.

"guren." Ucap Naruto sambil melirik kearah Guren, Guren mengangguk dan langsung membuat handseal.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Needles."

Guren langsung menembakan jarum-jarum panjang yang sangat banyak kearah kedua penjaga gerbang di depannya.

TRANK TRANK JLEBBB

Jarum-jarum Kristal tersebut langsung menembus tubuh kedua shinobi Kumogakure tersebut. Mata Naruto perlahan berubah menjadi rinnegan.

"Chikushōdō : kuchiyose no jutsu."

POFFF

Munculah hewan kuchiyose seperti anjing berkepala dua, badak, burung, kelabang. Naruto langsung memerintahkan untuk menghancurkandesa Kumogakure di depannya.

DHUARRRR DHUARRRR DHUARRRR DHUARRRR

"TOLONGGGGGGG"

"ARGHHHHHHHHH."

"TOLNG KAMIIII."

"ARGHHHHHHHH."

Suara-suara teriakan dari desa Kumogakure mulai terdengar. Naruto langsung memerintahkan agar semuanya masuk ke dalam desa Kumogakure dan membunuh siapa saja.

Di dalam desa Kumgakure seorang pria berbadan besar dengan tato di sebelah pipinya sedikit kaget melihat desanya di serang oleh hewan-hewan besar.

"ada apa ini?" Tanya orang tersebut entah pada siapa.

"Bee-sama kita di serang oleh Akatsuki." Ucap seorang ninja melapor kepada pria bertubuh besar yang bernama, Bee.

"apa Raikage yo belum pulang Yo, bakayaro?" Tanya Bee dengan gaya bicara anehnya, yang katanya di sebut Rap.

"belum Bee-sama."

JRASHH JRASHH JRASHH JRASHHH

"ARGHHHHHHHHH."

Teriak-teriakan warga desa Kumogakure terdengar saat anggota Naruto membunuh penduduk dan shinobi desa Kumogakure dengan sadisnya. Naruto berjalan dengan santainya di desa Kumogakure.

"hey kau, berhenti disana!" ucap satu orang shinobi Kumogakure sambil memegang pedang.

"Bansho ten'in." Naruto langsung menarik tubuh shinobi Kumogakure tersebut. Ia langsung mengeluarkan pedang Kusanaginya.

JLEBBB

"ARGHHHHHHH." Naruto menusukan pedang Kusanagi di kepala Shinobi Kumogakure tersebut.

"SERANG DIA." Ucap beberapa ninja Kumogakure sambil berlari kearah kearah Naruto dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Naruto langsung membuat handseal.

"fuuton: shinku renppa."

Di atas tubuh Naruto muncul ratusan pedang angin, seketika pedang angin tersebut melesat kearah shinobi-shinobi Kumogakure.

DHUARRRRRRRRR

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH."

Tubuh shinobi-shinobi Kumogakurepun hancur berantakan. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto melayang ke udara, anggota Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melompat kebelakang dan berdiri di atas-atas kuchiyose Naruto. Naruto langsung membuat Handseal.

"Dai Rasenringu."

Perlahan di tangan Naruto muncul rasengan berwarna Hitam, ia langsung menjatuhkan rasengannya tepat di tengah desa Kumogakure.

DHUARRRRRRRRRRR

Ledakan besarpun terjadi, bangunan-bangunan di desa Kumogakure hancur berantakan, mayat-mayat berserakan di mana-mana, semuanya hampir rata dengan tanah. Lalu kuchiyose-kuchiyose Naruto menghilang.

Ada satu orang yang menarik perhatian Naruto karena dari tubuhnya muncul tentakel yang melindunginya dari jutsu Naruto barusan. Naruto langsung turun ke bawah.

TAP

"apa maksudu menyerang desa ini yo Bakayaro?"ucap Bee dan perlahan tentakel tersebut kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh Bee.

"kami tak dapat menjelaskannya padamu." Ucap Naruto dengan datar dan wajah stoicnya.

"alasan konyol apa itu yo, akan ku bunuh kau yo, oh yeah." Ucap langsung mengeluarkan delapan pedang dan memakainya. Ia langsung bergerak menyerang Naruto.

"shinra tensei."

DHUARGHHHHHH BLARRR

Bee pun terpental kebelakang dan akhirnya ia sudah berada di sungai besar. Naruto berjalan kearah Bee.

TAP

Seluruh anggota Naruto berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"apa kalian baik-baik saja?"Tanya Naruto pada seluruh anggotanya.

"kami baik-baik saja Naruto (kun)." Jawab mereka semua.

'Naruto-kun selalu keren dan dia juga pehatian.' Batin Karin dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"siapa kalian semuanya? Yo bodoh, tolol oh yeah." Ucap Bee dengan gaya bicaranya yang aneh.

"hn." Jawab Naruto. Kimimaro dan Haku langsung membuat handseal secara bersamaan.

"Sawarabi no Mai."

"ice elements: hundreds of thorns ice."

Lalu di air keluar duri tulang dan es yang bergerak cepat kearah Bee. Bee yang melihat itu melompat keudara, tetapi alangkah terkejutnya Bee saat melihat salah satu lawannya sudah ada di belakangnya. Itachi langsung menendang punggung Bee.

DHUAGHHHH

Tetapi dari dalam tubuh Bee keluar tentakel yang menahan serangan Itachi.

"katon gokakyou no jutsu." Itachi lalu menembakan bola api kearah Bee.

BLARRR

"arghhh panas." Rintih Bee saat tubuhnya terkena jutsu Itachi. Gaara langsung mengarahkan pasirnya untuk menangkap Bee. Bee yang kaget tidak sempat menghindari pasir Gaara. Tubuh Bee seketika tidak bisa di gerakan. Guren yang melihat itu langsung membuat handseal.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Lance."

Guren lalu melemparkan tombak yang terbuat dari Kristal kearah Bee.

JLEBB

Tombak Guren berhasil mengenai tubuh Bee. Tiba-tiba tubuh Bee mengeluarkan chakra merah.

DHUARRRRR

Pasir Gaara yang mengelilingi tubuh Beepun seketika menghilang, dan terlihatlah tubuh Bee yang sudah di selimuti chakra merah. Naruto yang melihat tubuh Bee di selimuti chakra merah sedikit kaget.

'chakra itu berarti dia..'

'seorang jinchuriki. Dia jinchuuriki Hachibi,bocah.' Ucap Kyuubi dari alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Seketika Bee berlari dengan sangat cepat kearah Naruto, Narutopun langsung berlari kearah Bee dan perlahan matanya sudah menjadi eternal mangekyou Sharingan.

ZWUSHH

Pukulan Bee dengan mudahnya di hindari oleh Naruto,

'dia adalah orang kedua yang bisa menghindari pukulanku dalam mode ini setelah kakakku.' Batin Bee. tetapi tak Naruto sangka Bee mencoba menghantamkan pukulannya kearah anggota Naruto. Haku dan Hinata langsung membuat handseal sedangkan Gaara hanya mengarahkan pasirnya.

"Ice element: a wall of ice."

"jutsu controlling flower: flower wall hard."

"Suna no Tate."

BLARRR

Pukulan Bee dapat tertahan walaupun dua dinding hancur oleh kekuatannya. Naruto dan anggotanya melompat kebelakang.

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Utakata.

'kekuatan dan kecepatannya tak di ragukan lagi.' Batin Naruto.

Mata Naruto kembali menjadi Rinnegan. Tiba-tiba Bee dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat melesat kearah Naruto.

"NARUTO."

"NARUTO-KUN."

"Lariat." "Gakidō."

Perlahan chakra merah yang menyelimuti tubuh Bee menghilang seperti terhisap oleh Naruto.

'chakraku di serap olehnya.' Batin Bee.

"Shuradō : Flaming Arrow Missiles."

Tangan kiri Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lengan mekanik, ia langsung menembakan misil kearah Bee dari jarak dekat.

DHUARRRRRRRR

"arghhhhhh."

Tubuh Beepun terhempas kebelakang, ia berdiri kembali sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

"partner kita akan berubah sempurna, kita harus menghajar anak-anak nakal ini. Oh yeah." Tiba-tiba tentakel besar keluar dari tubuh Bee, asap mulai menghalangi pemandangan. Perlahan asap itu menghilang dan muncul monster raksasa, yang tak lain adalah Hachibi. Semua anggota Naruto kecuali Itachi kaget melihat bijuu ekor delapan di depannya.

"Hachibi akan menendang mu,bocah nakal!" ucap Hachibi.

"c..chakra yang sangat luar biasa, kalau kita masih disini kita akan mati." Ucap Karin tak percaya. Hachibi seketika bergerak kearah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"kalian semua mundur, aku yang akan menghadapinya!" perintah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun."

"Naruto."

Anggota Naruto lalu melompat kebelakang ke tempat yang cukup jauh dari sana.

"shinra tensei."

DHAUGHHHHHH

Hachibi lalu terpental kebelakang, setelah itu Hachibi mengarahkan tentakelnya kearah Naruto mencoba untuk menusuk tubuh Naruto.

"chidori eiso."

JRASHHHHH

Salah satu tentakel Hachibi terpotong oleh Naruto.

"kalian tidak akan kubiarkan Hidup!" ucap Hachibi. Lalu setelah itu Hachibi membuka mulutnya perlahan muncul bola chakra yang lama kelamaan semakin besar. Hachibi lalu mengarahkannya kearah Naruto.

"bijuudama."

"Susano'o."

DHUARRRRRRRRRRR

"NARUTO-KUN."

"NARUTO."

"Karin, apa kau masih mearasakan chakra Naruto?" Tanya Itachi kepada Karin. Karin lalu menutup matanya.

"aku masih merasakannya." Ucap Karin. Perlahan semua anggota melihat Naruto yang sudah terlindungi oleh Susano'o miliknya. Hachibi menggeram kesal, ia lalu berusaha menyerang Naruto kembali menggunakan bijuudama. Naruto langsug menutup matanya. Perlahan sebelah matanya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Amaterasu."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Hachibi terbakar oleh api Hitam.

"GOARGHHHHHHHHHHH"

Teriak Hachibi saat tubuhnya terbakar api hitam tersebut, Hachibi berusaha memadakan api hitam tersebut dengan masuk ke dalam sungai.

"GOARRGGHHHHHHHHHHH."

Perlahan Hachibi berubah kembali menjadi Bee. Mata Naruto berputar dengan cepat dan akhirnya mata Naruto berubah kembali seperti semula. Ia langsung berjalan kearah semua anggotanya.

GREBBB

Naruto hampir saja terjatuh kalau ia tidak menjaga keseimbangan saat tiga Kunoichi memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau melawan orang itu sendirian, seharusnya kami yang sebagai anggota yang melawan orang tersebut." Ucap Hinata.

"ya harusnya Naruto-kun diam melihat saja." Ucap Haku dan Karin secara bersamaan. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis.

"hn, aku tidak ingin kalian terluka. Aku tidak sanggup kehilangan orang yang berharga lagi." Ucap Naruto dengan nada datarnya tetapi terdengar nada khawatir di dalamnya. Semua anggota Naruto yang mendengar perkataan tersenyum sedangkan Haku, Hinata dan Karin mukanya memerah.

"kami tidak salah memilih Naruto menjadi ketua." Ucap Utakata. Dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh semua anggota Naruto. Haku, Hinata, dan Karin melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto, Naruto langsung melihat sekelilingnya. Ia melihat desa yang sudah hampir rata dengan tanah, semua bangunan sudah hancur termasuk kantor Raikage.

"kita pergi." Ucap Naruto, setelah itu Naruto bersama anggotany pergi dengan shunsinnya. Tak jauh dari sana ada beberapa ninja Kumogakure yang melihat pertarungan Bee dengan Naruto.

"rambut kuning itu…dia Uzumaki Naruto dari desa Konoha. Kita akan melaporkan ini kepada Raikage-sama yang sedang berada di desa Konoha. Kita pergi Omoi." Ucap kunoichi Kumogakure tersebut.

"baiklah, Karui." Jawab pria yang bernama Omoi tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di perjalan Naruto dan anggotanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar sebuah suara. Naruto yang mendengar itu segera mencari asal suara itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA AKAN KUBUNUH KAU WANITA PEMILIK KEKKEI GENKAI." Teriak seorang ninja Kirigakure terhadap perempuan yang memakai baju biru yang sudah ambruk di tanah dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal dan baju yang sudah sedikit compang-camping, di depannya mayat-mayat ninja Kirigakure yang sangat banyak berserakan dengan darah dimana-mana.

SYUTTT JRASHH

"ARGHHHHHHHHH." Teriak ninja Kirigakure tersebut saat kepalanya tertancap pedang. Sedangkan wanita yang tadi menutup matanya, langsung membuka matanya saat tubuhnya tidak merasakan apa-apa dan alangkah kagetnya saat orang yang tadi akan membunuhnya sudah mati dengan kepala tertancap pedang.

TAP TAP TAP

Naruto berjalan kearah mayat ninja Kirigakure yang baru saja di bunuh oleh Naruto, ia langsung mengambil pedang kusanagi yang tertancap di kepala ninja Kirigakure tersebut. Sedangkan wanita di dekatnya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"siapa kau?" Tanya wanita tersebut sambil memegang kunai di tangan kanannya.

"hn." Ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah wanita di belakangnya. Wanita tersebut berusaha berdiri dengan sekuat tenaganya, tetepi ia gagal karena chakranya yang sudah habis.

GREBB

Naruto menahan tubuh wanita tersebut yang sudah pingsan di pangkuannya. Ia langsung membawa tubuh wanita tersebut.

ZWUSHH

Naruto menggunakan shunsinnya untuk mengejar anggotanya. Gaara menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat Naruto membawa seorang wanita.

"siapa dia Naruto?" Tanya Gaara. Sontak semua anggota Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

"hn, nanti akan ku jelaskan." Jawab Naruto datar.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh akhirnya Naruto dan anggotanya sampai di markas mereka. Walaupun mereka semua sekarang menjadi anggota Akatsuki dan Naruto ketua Akatsuki, mereka memilih tinggal disini. Naruto lalu menyuruh Karin membaringkan wanita tersebut di kamar yang kosong. Walaupun ini disebut markas tetapi ini lebih pantas di sebut rumah. Naruto dan semua anggotanya langsung masuk ke kamar masing-masing karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya.

Karui dan Omoi sudah sampai di gerbang desa Konoha.

"siapa kalian?" Tanya Izumo dan Kotetsu.

"kami dari Kumogakure, kami berdua akan bertemu dengan Raikage-sama." Ucap Karui. Lalu Izumo dan Kotetsu membolehkan Karui dan Omoi masuk ke dalam desa Konoha. Mereka berdua memutuskan jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya, sebelum melaporkan tentang penyerangan kemarin.

"aku mendengar Tsunade-sama mengirimkan ninja pelacak untuk menangkap Naruto-kun." Ucap kunoichi berambut merah muda sebahu, Sakura.

"a-apa itu benar? Aku belum pernah mendengar mengenai Naruto-"

"ceritakan semua tentang Naruto! Kau sepertinya temannya!" potong Karui sambil menyodorkan pedangnya kearah Sakura. Sasuke lalu mengambil pedangnya dengan cepat.

TRANKK DHUAGHHH DHUAGHHH

Karui dan Omoi jatuh tersungkur saat mendapatkan serangan dari Sasuke. Sasuke lalu membuat handseal tetapi tangannya di tahan oleh Sai.

"dilihat dari lambang itu mereka berdua, mereka dari Kumogakure. Kalau kau membunuhnya akan terjadi perang." Ucap Sai. Sasuke lalu melepas tangan Sai dengan kasar.

"apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"baru saja kalian berbicara tentang Sasuke! Katakan apa yang kalian ketahui!" ucap Omoi.

"apa yang ia lakukan pada shinobi Kumogakure ?" Tanya Sakura.

"semuanya! Uzumaki Naruto menghancurkan desa Kami!" jawab Omoi. Ketiga orang tersebut kaget mendengar perkataan dua ninja Kumogakure tersebut.

"ninja pengkhianat itu telah membunuh guru kami, dia adik dari Raikage-sama!" ucap Karui emosi.

"Mu-mustahil kenapa Naruto-kun melakukan itu?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"kami juga tidak tahu apa motiv Akatsuki!" jawab Omoi. Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar kata 'Akatsuki'.

'organisasi itu, bukankah Itachi berada disana.' Batin Sasuke.

"Akatsuki? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada seperti biasa.

"huh! Jangan pura-pura! Naruto sekarang sudah menjadi bagian Akatsuki." Jawab Karui.

"kalian membiarkan ninja pengkhianat itu berkeliaran, kami akan balas dendam. Naruto bagian kami." Ucap Omoi.

'Naruto-kun..ada apa denganmu?' batin Sakura.

"kalian harus memberi tahu semua tentang Naruto. Tentu saja tentang kekuatan dan ninjutsunya." Ucap Omoi.

"mustahil…itu mustahil! Naruto tidak akan bergabung dengan Akatsuki!" ucap Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"apa kau yakin tentang hal ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"ya kami melihat jelas rambut pirangnya, dan tidak ada selain Uzumaki Naruto yang mempunyai rambut seperti itu dan bentuk wajahnya cocok." Ucap Omoi.

"itu..tidak..mungkin." ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

"kenapa kau menangis? Kita lah yang seharusnya menangis. Air matamu tidak akan membawa Killer Bee-sama dan Yugito. Jangan hanya menangis, katakanlah tentang Naruto!" perintah Karui.

"kita harus pergi, Karui. Kita harus memberi tahu Raikage-sama secepatnya." Ucap Omoi. Lalu mereka berdua menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Di ruang rapat antara Raikage dan Hokage.

TOK TOK TOK

"maaf mengganggu Raikage-sama, Hokage-sama." Ucap salah satu anbu sambil membuka pintu ruang rapat.

"ada apa?" Tanya Tsunade.

"ada dua orang dari Kumogakure yang mencari anda Raikage-sama, mereka bilang ada berita penting yang harus di beritahukan." Jawab Anbu tersebut.

"siapa mereka?" Tanya Raikage. Lalu munculah Omoi dan Karui.

"Raikage-sama ada berita yang sangat penting yang harus kami ceritakan." Ucap Karui.

"Omoi? Karui? Ada berita penting apa hingga kau kemari?" Tanya Raikage. Lalu Omoi dan Karui menceritakan tentang kejadian kemarin, tampak semua orang yang berada di ruangan sangat kaget.

"APA KATAMU? BEE TELAH DI BUNUH?!"Tanya Raikage tak percaya.

BRAKKKK

Meja rapat itupun hancur seketika oleh Raikage.

"bagaimana bisa desa kita dengan mudahnya di hancurkan? Dan tak mungkin Bee dapat di kalahkan dengan mudahnya. AKATSUKI SIALAN." Ucap Raikage penuh dengan amarah.

"kami berdua juga tidak percaya Bee-sama dapat di kalahkan." Ucap mereka berdua.

'ini tidak mungkin..Naruto menjadi bagian Akatsuki.' Batin Tsunade.

"Hokage, suruh ninjamu untuk menangkap bocah Uzumaki tersebut. Aku akan menetapkan Uzumaki Naruto missing-nin tingkat SS." Ucap Raikage sambil berjalan keluar bersama dua pengawalnya dan Omoi, Karui.

"Tsunade-sama, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Shizune.

"aku tidak tahu Shizune, dia sudah menjadi missing-nin tingkat SS. Dia pasti akan ada pada urutan paling utama dalam orang yang paling di cari." Ucap Tsunade sambil memijit keningnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di markas Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto membuka kedua matanya,Ia melihat kearah luar dan matahari belum menampakan sinarnya. Naruto berjalan kearah kamar mandi, beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya. Ia langsung memakai baju seperti biasa tanpa menggunakan jubbah Akatsukinya. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke ruang bawah dengan wajah stoicnya seperti biasa.

TAP TAP TAP

Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga, seketika semua pandangan menuju pada Naruto.

"pagi Naruto-kun." Sapa Haku, Hinata dan Karin seperti biasa.

"hn, pagi Haku-chan, Karin-chan, Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis kearah mereka bertiga.

CUP CUP CUP

Naruto lalu mencium pipi ketiga Kunoichi tersebut dengan cepat. Wajah ketiga orang Kunoichi tersebut sangat merah. Naruto lalu memasang wajah stoicnya kembali.

"dia ketua kami, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Guren. Naruto lalu duduk di kursi yang ia biasa duduki, Naruto lalu melirik kearah wanita yang ia selamatkan Kemarin.

"hn, kau sudah baikkan?" Tanya Naruto pada wanita tersebut.

"yah aku sudah baik kan, terima kasih telah menolongku kemarin. Perkenalkan namaku Mei Terumi." Ucap wanita yang bernama Mei Terumi tersebut.

"hn, Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto.

"jadi Mei bagaimana kau bisa di tolong oleh Naruto?" Tanya Itachi. Mei langsung menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada seluruh anggota Naruto.

ZWUSHHH

Tiba-tiba seorang Anbu sudah berada di samping Naruto.

"Yamato, sudah lama sekali kau tidak kesini lagi." Ucap Utakata. Yamato langsung membuka topeng anbunya.

"akhir-akhir ini misiku semakin banyak, Utakata. Dan Naruto-sama ada berita penting yang aku ingin sampaikan." Ucap Yamato.

"sudah berapa kali panggil saja aku Naruto, kau sudah ku anggap keluargaku." Ucap Naruto.

"sepertinya aku ketinggalan berita. Kalian semua sudah menjadi anggota Akatsuki dan anggota baru." Ucap Yamato.

"sekarang Naruto adalah ketua Akatsuki, Yamato." Ucap Gaara.

"Naruto, dari berita yang kuterima kemarin. Raikage sangat marah saat mendengar adiknya mati. Naruto sekarang kau ada dalam urutan pertama dalam daftar orang yang paling dicari." Ucap Yamato. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Yamato hanya tersenyum tipis.

"terima kasih atas informasinya, Yamato." Ucap Naruto. Lalu Yamato menghilang setelah berpamitan dengan Naruto dan anggotanya.

"Mei-chan, sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kami. Kau sudah tahu kan tujuan ku atau tujuan Akatsuki dari anggota-anggota yang lain?" Ucap Naruto.

"ya, Naruto-kun." Ucap Mei sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

'ternyata Naruto-kun sangat perhatian pada semua anggotanya, dan wajahnya sangat tampan.' Batin Mei Terumi.

"sekarang target kedua kita adalah desa… Kirigakure." Ucap Naruto. Utakata, Mei Terumi dan Haku lalu menyeringai sadis.

'Yagura, akhirnya aku bisa membalas dendam padamu. Akan ku bunuh kau.' Batin Mei Terumi dan Haku.

'Kirigakure, akan ku hancurkan kalian semua terutamata, Yagura.' Batin Utakata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang anggota Akatsuki tengah berdiam seorang diri di sebuah jembatan. Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"ada apa Zetsu?" Tanya Orang tersebut tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

"Akatsuki sekarang bukan lagi di ketuai oleh Nagato." Ucap Zetsu.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya orang tersebut bingung.

"Akatsuki sekarang di ketuai oleh..Uzumaki Naruto dan dia merubah tujuan Akatsuki." Ucap Zetsu.

"bocah Kyuubi yah? Tsk, sialan." Orang tersebut hanya menggeram kesal.

'akan ku kalahkan kau suatu hari nanti Uzumaki Naruto.' Batin orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

HOREEEEEEE CHAPTER 19 UPDATE.

BAGAIMANA DENGAN CHAPTER INI? MEMBOSANKAN ATAU TIDAK?

RnR yah minna.

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.


	20. Chapter 20

**Dark Uzumaki Naruto**

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi. Dan ini fic pertamaku.

.

Author : dark namikaze vengeance 6661

.

Rated : T (mungin T semi M untuk kekerasannya dan pembunuhannya)

.

Pair : Naruto x (?)

.

Warning : berantakan,gak jelas,OOC,alur kecepetan(maybe),typo(maybe)DLL.

.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR DAN PADA PARA PEMBACA YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU DAN MEREVIEWS.

Horeeee fanfic ini sudah di atas 1000 reviews, kalau tidak ada kalian pasti tidak akan terjadi. Terima kasih banyak minna.

Dan target ku sekarang 1500 reviews.

Aku akan usahakan setiap chapternya tidak membosankan.

Balasan Reviews :

**narufanart232 : **

Apa Naruto akan berubah baik **? itu sebuah rahasia, biar pembaca tambah penasaran.**

**REDCAS :**

apakah bakal ada perpecahan anggota akatsuki antara naruto dengan tobi/obito ? **sepertinya iya.**

** :**

Apakah bee mati..? **lihat saja, ntar akan terbongkar sendiri. Biar tambah penasaran gitu.**

** :**

Apa tobi akan membangkitkan madara untuk melawan naruto? **Itu rahasia, hehehe biar tambah penasaran.**

**kukuhpratama048 :**

hey thor? Kenapa naruto dak menyerap kekuatan biju lainnya? Pasti kyuubi entar jadi juubi! **Sepertinya Naruto tidak akan menyerap kekuatan bijuu lainnya, karena anggota Naruto juga ada seorang jinchuuriki.**

**Niizuma Eiji :**

seru lanjut. Gmana reaksi keluarga hinata sama tmn2 mengetahui kalau dia ikut naruto dan jadi anggota akatsuki? Sma reaksi orang2 tentang tim naruto Tolong dibahas! **Iya akan kuusahakan.**

**gilbert. :**

Naruto Jadi Baik Lagi Ga **? itu sih masih rahasia, jadi ikutin saja cerita ini.**

**Uzumaki 21**:

"baru saja kalian berbicara tentang Sasuke! Katakan apa yang kalian ketahui!" kata Omoi.

maksud anda tentang Naruto ? **ya maaf salah ketik.**

diluar dugaan, ternyata Mei Terumi masuk jadi anggota Tim Naruto.

Berapa Umur Mei Terumi ? **seumuran dengan Itachi dan Utakata, antara 19 atau 20.**

**monkey D nico :**

Konoha kapan dihancurkan naruto? **Chapter depan.**

**Koura Fukiishi :**

Woyooo, update kilat ya, apa fic ini udah mau tamat? Puncak permasalahan di perang dunia shinobi 4 kan? **Sepertinya tamatnya masih akan lama. Kalau puncak permasalahan mungkin iyah di PDS 4 tapi itu juga kemungkinan.**

**Kazehaya Sakazuki :**

Perangnya kapan**? Itu rahasia, hehehe.**

**m. :**

kenapa naruto gak ngambil hachibi? padahal bee udah mati. **Naruto tidak tertarik mengambil Hachibi.**

**Mchsyafii :**

Mantap!jadi akatsuki juga naruto ternyata, naruto bisa mode biju nggak ya?apa dia udah temenan sama kurama? **Kemungkinan bisa, Naruto belum terlalu akrab pada Kurama.**

**Astro O'connor :**

Kpn sasuke lawan itachi? Udah blm si? Belom kan? Lupa abisnya. **Belum, akan aku atur dulu kapan dan dimana tempatnya.**

**Naminamifrid :**

Sekarang anggota tim Naruto ada berapa? **12 dengan Naruto**.

**samsulae29 :**

bagaimana nasib bee? **Nanti akan terbongkar di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Biar tambah penasaran.**

:

min apa kekuatanya naru gak ada tandingannya.? **Nanti kayaknya ada yang bisa nandingin Naruto.**

naru punya elemen berapa sih**? Tanah, api, angin, air dan listrik kalau elemen dasar Naruto, karena Naruto sudah mempunyai Rinnegan jadi Naruto bisa 5 elemen.**

**Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyoubiNatsu** :

Apakah di fic ini Naruto Harlem dan GodLike/OverPower? **Ikuti saja alur ceritanya, nanti juga tahu hehehe.**

** .549 :**

apa naruto gak bisa di kalahin? **Bisa.**

**selamet. .9 **:

ohya thor apa nanti konan bakal dibunuh sama obito...? **itu rahasia author sendiri Hehehehe.**

**Dipra :**

sepertinya akan terjadi perang nih !? naruto kan punya rinnegan .. berarti ia bisa memanggil patung gedo mazou dung? yang berarti mempunyai bijuu yang udah di tangkap sebelumnya ? **Naruto kayaknya belum bisa mengeluarin gedo mazou sekarang ini, tapi seiring waktu mungkin dia juga akan keluarin patung Gedo mazou.**

oh iya kalau boleh tau musuh utama naruto siapa? **Itu rahasia,hehehehe.**

apa karakter obito, madara, atau kabuto akan muncul ? **sepertinya iya, kalau soal madara itu masih rahasia.**

**Neko Twins Kagamine :**

apa yagura akan mati lg? **di chapter ini bakal terjawab**.

**NamikazeKevinnn** :

Aku ingin memberikan koreksi :v

Bukankah Senpo : Cho Oodama Rasengan hanya bisa dilakukan dalam mode sennin/sage mode ?

Sedangkan di atas saya melihat Naruto belum memasuki mode tersebut _? **Naruto sudah masuk sage mode.**

** .9 :**

tobi ngambil mata nagato gk,,,? **Itu rahasia,hehehe.**

** 1 :**

Buat GaaraxKarin,Konan tinggal di markas naruto? **Ya, Konan akan tinggal di markas Naruto.**

**Nyuga totong** :

.apakah nanti naruto tahu tujuan dari obito sebenarnya...? **sepertinya iya.**

**icimarukazaki** :

Apa naruto akan menggunakan kekuatan kyubi yah gan..? **iyah, kemungkinan**.

**okta :**

Apa entar ada anggota aktsuki yang memusuhi naruto? **Ya seperti Zetsu.**

**kun-cici naru** :

Kapan naruto pakai bijuu mode? Masih agak lama sepertinya.

Kenapa Utakata kayaknya dendam sama yagura? **Ya, karena selama di Kirigakure Utakata selalu mencoba di bunuh bawahan Yagura.**

**Oda Nobunaga** :

,anggota akatsuki yg ngbrol sama zetsu td tobi alias obito ya?**itu sih biar kamu yang tebak.**

,brrti nanti musuh naruto bkan cuma aliansi lima negara , tp obito juga ya? **Mungkin iyah.**

:

bisa masukin pakura jadi anggota team naruto gak thor? **Tidak bisa, Pakura sudah mati.**

**hyuuga chan** :

bisa tolong jelasin gak, elemen/ kekuatannya naruto apa aja? **Kalau elemen dasar naruto menguasai 5 elemen dasar.**

Karin itu selain ninja yg ngedeteksi chakra, kekuatan penyerangnya tuh apa? **Karin masih belum mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyerang.**

Wah, kayaknya ada perang antar anggota akatsuki yaa author-san? **Sepertinya iyah.**

**sino** :

apa zetsu n tobi akan menghianati naruto ? **ikuti alur cerita saja, biar tambah penasaran hehehehe.**

**Silent reader** :

Apakah anggota tim naruto ada yg terbunuh? **Kayaknya tidak ada.**

**Amami Yoshihiko**

kalau jinchuriki yonbi, gobi dan nanabi kemana ya? kalau bisa sih, yang nanabi jangan dibunuh, direkrut aja. terus apakah naruto bakal punya rinnegan tomoe 9 seperti juubi? akankah bakal ada yang mati di anggota akatsuki 'baru'? Yagura bakal mati? **Jinchuuriki yonbi,gobi,nanabi sudah terteangap. Kalau soal rinnegan kayaknya tidak. Anggota Naruto akan kuusahan tidak ada yang mati. Soal Yagura akan terjawab disini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS BUAT : Akira no Rinnegan, namikaze loco, bayux666, monkey D nico, m. , Hadinamikaze, DarkYami Kugamawa, Naru-kun93, Vin'DieseL No Giza, Amaterasu, Nyuga totong, Uchiha dant57, oni, Namikaze wahyu, yami uzumaki namikaze, Aryif VL, Hana 'Meida' Namikaze, Kazekage Golief Saputra , kun-cici naru, Naru-kun93. Yasashi-kun,El bany blueblack,Naminamifrid ,Hana 'Meida' Namikaze ,AndiBhayangkara,Guest,krama69,Tatank no Kitsune gilbert. , ,Kurogane Namikaze Dragneel,anggraxl,** **asimafandi4,** **BlackRose783, hime koyuki 099, KouraFukiishi, Uzumaki-Namikaze Serizawa**,**derycutes**,** thedy76, narufanart232, Yasashi-kun, , 2nd princhass, Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyoubiNatsu,** **Niizuma Eiji, semitsuka sakurai, uzumaki reverend, samsulae29**, **kukuhpratama048, AnnisaIP, Yondaime Namikaze Fadil, uzuuchi007**, **Neko Twins Kagamine, Namikaze Sholkhan, serifal-chan,** **REDCAS, Mchsyafii, .549, Tatank no Kitsune, Agung Moelyana, Uzumaki Karuki, , ,** **icimarukazuki, uchiha saba'I, Red devils**, **riski, **, **Astro O'connor, Namikaze yoyo, Name sanji, Roi Uzumaki**, ** .376, uzumakiato, inkgrice,** **nara naruto dan masih banyak lagi (maaf gk ketulisin karena banyak banget).**

**.**

**.**

**RnR MINNA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di desa Konoha, tepatnya di mansion clan Hyuuga. Sang ketua clan Hyuuga tengah memandang photo yang sedang di pegangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hinata, maafkan Ayah yang selalu bertindak keras terhadapmu. Ayah sangat menyesali perbuatan Ayah dulu terhadapmu, kembalilah Hinata Ayah sudah sangat merindukanmu. Kau sudah sangat lama pergi dari rumah." Ucap Hyuuga Hiashi yang merupakan Ayah dari Hinata Hyuuga, tak terasa ketua clan Hyuuga tersebut menitikan air matanya. Tak jauh dari sana Hyuuga Neji hanya memandang sekilas Hyuuga Hiashi lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Hinata, maafkan kelakuanku dan kelakuan Ayahmu dulu yang terlalu keras terhadapmu. Kau tahu Hinata, Ayahmu sungguh sangat menyesali perbuatannya dulu dan dia juga sudah sangat merindukanmu." Gumam Neji sambil melihat kearah langit yang sudah beranjak senja.

Di Desa Sunagakure.

Di ruangan Kazekage, seorang pria berambut merah sedang melihat kearah luar dengan pandangan kosong.

"Gaara, maafkan Ayah. Ayah Akui Ayah adalah Ayah yang tidak punya hati,saat kau sendirian tidak ada satupun orang yang ingin menemanimu karena takut dengan bjiuu di dalam tubuhmu ,ayah bukannya datang menemanimu tapi Ayah malah membuat kau semakin sedih. Maafkan Ayah yang mencoba membunuhmu. " Ucap Ayah Gaara atau Yondaime Kazekage. Di belakang Yondaime Kazekage, Temari sudah menitikan air matanya saat mengingat masa lalunya dimana ia selalu tidak ada di saat Gaara kesepian karena di benci oleh seluruh penduduk desa. Sedangkan Kaknkuro hanya menundukan kepalanya menahan air mata yang akan keluar dari kedua matanya.

'maafkan aku Gaara.' Batin Mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

pagi harinya.

Di markas Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah menggunakan baju yang seperti biasa ia pakai dan tak lupa memaki jubbah Akatsukinya. Hari ini Naruto dan anggotanya akan menyerang desa Kirigakure karena kemarin Naruto dan semua anggotanya beristirahat di markas seharian untuk memulihkan chakra dan stamina. Ia langsung berjalan menuruni tangga, di ruangan yang biasa di pakai berkumpul masih belum ada satu orangpun. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke dapur saat mendengar suara dari arah dapur. Ia berjalan kearah dapur dengan wajah stoicnya.

"pagi Karin-chan." sapa Naruto dengan wajah stoicnya saat melihat Karin yang sedang berada di dapur.

"Na..Naruto-kun… pagi Naruto-kun." Ucap Karin, wajah Karin seketika memerah saat melihat penampilan Naruto.

'seperti biasa Naruto-kun selalu keren.' Batin Karin.

"Naruto-kun." Ucap Karin dengan wajah yang tambah merah.

"hn?"

CUP

Karin lalu mencium bibir Naruto singkat, setelah itu Karin pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya karena hari ini Naruto dan anggotanya akan ke desa Kirigakure. Naruto hanya memasang wajah stoicnya seperti biasa seakan barusan tak terjadi apa-apa,ia lalu berjalan kearah ruangan yang selalu di pakai untuk berkumpul.

Di ruangan tersebut sudah berkumpul semua anggota Naruto.

"Naruto, kenapa kau muncul dari arah dapur?" Tanya Utakata heran saat melihat Naruto muncul dari arah dapur.

"hn, tadi aku hanya ingin minum." Jawab Naruto santai.

"pagi Naruto-kun." Sapa Hinata, Haku, Karin dan Mei Terumi sedangkan anggota lainnya hanya tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"hn pagi Hinata-chan, Haku-chan, Karin-chan dan Mei-chan." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis kearah anggotanya. Naruto lalu duduk di tengah-tengah Hinata dan Mei Terumi. Sedangkan Karin dan Haku merengut sebal karena tidak bisa berdekatan dengan dan Mei Terumi langsung memeluk kedua lengan Naruto, Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah stoicnya seakan tak terganggu oleh Hinata dan Mei Terumi. Haku dan Karin yang melihat itu semakin cemburu, tanpa mereka sadari mereka berdua memeluk lengan kedua anggota Naruto lainnya. Haku memeluk lengan Utakata dan Karin memeluk lengan Gaara.

"Naruto-kun kau tampan sekali hari ini." puji Mei Terumi sambil tersenyum manis kearah Naruto.

CUP

Semua anggota menatap tak percaya kepada Mei Terumi karena mencium pipi kanan Naruto barusan. Hinata, Karin dan Haku menatap Mei Terumi dengan pandangan tajam.

"apa? aku kan hanya mencium pipi Naruto-kun." Ucap Mei Terumi saat Hinata, Haku dan Karin menatap tajam kearah dirinya. Hinata yang cemburu langsung mencium pipi kiri Naruto.

CUP

Hinata memberikan senyuman kearah Karin dan Haku yang tampak sangat cemburu.

"HINATA-CHAN, MEI-CHAN AWAS KALIAN BERDUA." Teriak Karin dan Haku, sedangkan Hinata dan Mei Terumi hanya tersenyum.

"Haku-chan, Karin-chan bukannya kau juga sedang memeluk lengan seseorang?" Tanya Guren sambil tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. Haku dan Karin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangannya yang tengah memeluk Utakata dan Gaara. Utakata dan Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"U..Utakata-kun."

"Ga..Gaara-kun."

'tampan sekali.' Batin mereka berdua saat melihat Utakata dan Gaara tersenyum ramah.

Seketika mereka melepas pelukannya dan wajah Haku bersama Karin memerah.

"Guren-chan, Guren-chan juga nampaknya kelihatan nyaman memeluk tangan Kimimaro-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"eh?"

Guren lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Kimimaro, lalu muncul semburat merah di wajah mereka berdua. Naruto yang melihat keakraban anggotanya hanya tersenyum tipis. Sedangkan Hinata dan Mei Terumi masih bergelayut manja di kedua lengan Naruto.

"HINATA-CHAN, MEI-CHAN LEPASKAN PELUKAN KALIAN BERDUA DARI LENGAN NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Haku dan Karin saat melihat Hinata dan Mei Terumi yang masih bergelayut manja pada Naruto.

"Naruto, lerai mereka." Ucap Gaara.

"hah." Naruto menghela nafasnya. Haku langsung membuat handseal, tetapi ia urungkan saat merasakan hawa membunuh yang cukup pekat. Keempat kunoichi tersebut menoleh kearah Naruto dan langsung duduk seperti semula.

"ma..maaf Naruto-kun." Ucap keempat kunoichi tersebut.

"hn, sudahlah tidak apa-apa." balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Naruto lalu mengedarkan pandangannya seperti mencari sesuatu.

"dia belum datang, Itachi?" Tanya Naruto kepada Itachi.

"maksudmu Konan?, mungkin nanti siang dia akan kesini. " jawab Itachi.

"hn, sebaiknya kita pergi." Ucap Naruto dengan nada datarnya. Dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh semua anggota Akatsuki atau tim Naruto.

ZWUSHHH

Naruto bersama anggotanya langsung pergi menggunakan shunsinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di desa Konoha.

Wajah Sakura terlihat murung saat berjalan kearah rumah sakit di desa Konoha, di sebelahnya Sai hanya menatap Sakura dengan wajah datar tanpa emosi miliknya.

'aku masih tidak percaya Naruto-kun menghancur desa Kumogakure.' Batin Sakura.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari Kakashi sudah ada di depan mereka.

"kenapa..kau terlihat suram?" Tanya Kakashi saat melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat murung.

"Kakashi-sensei." Ucap mereka berdua sedikit kaget saat melihat Kakashi sudah ada di depannya.

"aku tidak apa-apa Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Kakashi-sensei aku duluan yah." Ucap Sakura sambil berjalan pergi.

"Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Sai sambil melihat kearah Kakashi yang berada di depannya.

"ada apa dengan Sakura, Sai?" Tanya Kakashi.

"ceritanya panjang, sebaiknya kita jangan berbicara disini." Ucap Sai dan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Kakashi. Kakashi dan Sai lalu pergi menggunakan shunsin masing-masing.

ZWUSHH

Kakashi dan Sai tiba di pinggir hutan yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. Kakashi lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di batang pohon besar di belakangnya. Sai lalu menjelaskan kejadian kemarin kepada Kakashi. Kakashi sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar cerita Sai barusan.

'kau benar-benar telah termakan dendam, Naruto.' Batin Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, kenapa ikatan dengan Naruto ini begitu penting dan hanya menyakiti semua teman Naruto seperti Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru? " Tanya Sai pada Kakashi.

"coba kau tanyakan pada mereka semua kenapa mereka masih menganggap Naruto bagian dari desa Konoha. Aku harus pergi untuk melaporkan hasil misiku pada Tsunade-sama. Jaa." Ucap Kakashi.

POFF

Kakashi lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap, meninggalkan Sai yang masih terdiam.

Di gedung Hokage.

Tsunade sedang membaca surat dari Raikage sambil memijit keningnya karena terlalu pusing.

"jadi Tsunade-sama kau akan menjawab apa?" Tanya Shizune yang melihat Tsunade yang kelihatan sangat pusing.

"aku akan menjawab-"

TOK TOK TOK

Ucapan Tsunade terpotong saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"masuk!" perintah Tsunade. Lalu Kakashipun masuk ke dalam ruangan Hokage tersebut. Kakashi lalu menyerahkan laporan misi kepada Tsunade, Tsunade lalu membaca laporan tersebut dan menyimpannya. Ia langsung menatap Kakashi yang berada di depannya.

"apa kau sudah tahu tentang Naruto, Kakashi?" Tanya Tsunade dengan nada tegas.

"ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi berbohong.

'aku ingin tahu cerita lengkapnya.' Batin Kakashi.

Tsunade lalu menceritakan secara lengkap kepada Kakashi.

"jadi apa jawaban anda,Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Kakashi. Tsunade menghela nafasnya dan menghembuskannya.

"dengan terpaksa aku menetapkan Naruto sebagai buronan dan memberikan ijin untuk menangkapnya! " ucap Tsunade dengan nada lemah, ia langsung memberikan surat dari Raikage yang sudah diisi dan memberikannya kepada Shizune. Shizune lalu berjalan keluar dari kantor Hokage tersebut. Sedangkan Kakashi menatap tak percaya pada hokage di depannya.

"aku terpaksa Kakashi, pada saat rapat dengan para tetua. Mereka semua sangat mendukung untuk menangkap Naruto. Aku juga sangat berat mengatakan ini, tapi ini demi hubungan Kumogakure dan Konoha tidak terputus." Ucap Tsunade saat melihat pandangan Kakashi padanya. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kiba yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan tersebut membelalakan matanya. Ia lalu berlari keluar gedung Hokage tersebut.

"HEY! TUNGGU!" teriak Kiba saat melihat Sakura,Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedang berjalan kearah pinggir desa. Lalu mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari si pemilik suara tersebut. Kiba yang menunggangi Akamaru berhenti tepat di depan teman-temannya.

"ada apa, Kiba?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"sekarang, tenang dan dengarkan!" ucap Kiba.

"ya, jadi kau bawa berita apa,Kiba?" Tanya Sakura yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Tsunade-sama menyatakan Naruto sebagai buronan, dan memberikan ijin untuk menangkapnya!" ucap Kiba, ketiga orang di depan Kiba membelalakan matanya kaget saat mendengar perkataan Kiba barusan.

"apa yang dia pikirkan?!" Tanya Sasuke emosi.

"dia bilang ini demi menjaga hubungan Kumogakure dan Konoha." Jawab Kiba.

"dan benar bahwa Naruto adalah ninja pengkhianat, dan wajarnya dia sudah di bunuh sejak dahulu. Karena Tsunade-sama lemah lembut jadi dia di biarkan hidup." Ucap Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Kakashi-sensei." ucap Kiba sedikit kaget karena Kakahi muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"kami akan menemui Tsunade-sama."ucap Sakura dan hendak pergi.

"tunggu, Sakura!" ucap Kakashi sambil menahan pundak Sakura.

"tapi-" "membuat keributan disana tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah." Potong Kakashi.

"tapi kenapa Tsunade-sama melakukan ini?! Dan tentang Naruto,Kakashi-sensei tak bisa mencegah kami untuk diam." ucap Shikamaru sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"dia juga terpaksa melakukan hal ini." Jawab Kakashi.

"aku akan tetap pergi!" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi.

"kalian tenang dulu, disaat seperti ini tetap tenang adalah hal yang paling penting atau kita akan gagal." Ucap Kakashi.

"bagaimana kami bisa tenang?!" Tanya Sakura emosi.

"aku bilang tunggu dulu, kalau kalian bertindak sembarangan kalian tidak akan bisa mencari Naruto." Ucap Kakashi sambil menahan lengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Sasuke lalu menepis tangan Kakashi secara kasar. Dia lalu menghilang dengan shunsinnya. Shikamaru, Sakura dan Kiba langsung berjalan kearah rumah mereka masing-masing meninggalkan Kakashi.

'Naruto apa yang sebenarnya kau rencakan?' batin Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh akhirnya Naruto dan anggotanya sudah sampai di desa Kirigakure.

"siapa kalian?" Tanya seorang shinobi Kirigakure tersebut. Dengan cepat mata Naruto berubah menjadi rinnegan.

"shinra tensei."

DHUAGHHHH BRAKKKK

Shinobi Kirigakure tersebut langsung terhempas kebelakang dan menabrak gerbang desa Kirigakure.

"Chikusodo : kuchiyose no jutsu." Ucap Naruto sambil menghentakan telapak tangannya ke tanah.

POFF

Lalu munculah anjing raksasa berkepala dua, badak raksasa, banteng raksasa, burung raksasa, kelabang raksasa. Hewan Kuchiyose Naruto langsung bergerak menghancurkan desa Kirigakure.

"ARGHHHHHHH."

"TOLONGGGGGG."

"TOLONG KAMIIIII."

DHUARRR DHUARRRR DHUARRR

Hinata lalu membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"jutsu controlling interest: flowers rain explosives." Lalu di sebagian wilayah Kirigakure terjadi hujan bunga, tapi tak berapa lama bunga-bunga tersebut berubah menjadi kertas peledak yang sangat banyak.

DHUARRRRRR

"kita mulai." Ucap Naruto dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh semua anggota Naruto. Mereka semua lalu berlari kearah desa Kirigakure.

"berpencar!" perintah Naruto, lalu mereka semua langsung berpencar.

DHUARRR DHUARRR DHUARRR

"TOLONGGGGGG."

"TOLONGGG KAMIIII"

"TOLONGGGGG."

Hewan-hewan Kuchiyose Naruto merusak bangunan-bangunan di desa Kirigakure, terlihat Jonin dan anbu Kirigakure mencoba mengalahkan hewan-hewan kuchiyose tersebut. Naruto lalu membuat handseal.

"fuuton: kamikaze." Lalu muncul angin tornado di depan Naruto, perlahan angin tornado tersebut menghancurkan bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya.

"Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu." "raiton : jibashi."

Kedua anbu Kirigakure langsung menembakan peluru air yang sudah di aliri chakra raiton. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Gakido : Fūjutsu Kyūin." Lalu di depan Naruto muncul bulatan biru, perlahan serangan tersebut seperti terhisap oleh bulatan biru tersebut dan bulatan biru itu hilang seketika. Dua anbu tersebut cukup kaget melihat jutsunya bisa di serap. Naruto lalu membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"chidori eiso."

JRASHH JRASHHH

Naruto membelah kedua anbu tersebut dengan jutsunya, ia langsung berlari kearah shinobi Kirigakure yang sangat banyak, mereka semua mencoba menyerang Naruto. Naruto mengeluarkan pedang Kusanagi miliknya dan mengalirkan chidori pada pedang tersebut.

TRANK TRANK JRASHH TRANK JRASH TRANK JRASH

"ARGHHHHHHH."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH."

Naruto dengan mudahnya membunuh satu persatu Shinobi kirigakure tersebut, Shinobi Kirigakure tersebut membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"suiton-" "shinra Tensei."

DHUAGHHHHH BRAKKKK

Shinobi Kirigakure tersebut langsung terhempas kebalakang. Ia melihat jumlah Shinobi Kirigakure yang semakin banyak. Ia langsung membuat handseal kembali.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken."

Naruto langsung melemparkan rasengan berbentuk shuriken kearah shinobi-shinobi Kirigakure di depannya yang sangat banyak.

DHUARRRRRRRR

"ARGHHHHHHHHH."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ledakan besar terjadi di hadapan Naruto dan membuat shinobi-shinobi Kirigakure tewas Seketika, tubuh mereka semua hancur dan jutsu Naruto menyebabkan lubang yang sangat besar. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah stoicnya.

ZWUSHHHH

Tiba-tiba seorang anbu Kirigakure mengarahkan kunainya pada leher Naruto.

"jadi kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap anbu Kirigakure tersebut semkain mendekatkan kunainya pada leher Naruto.

"kau mengancamku?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai di wajah stoicnya.

"chidori nagashi."

"ARGHHHHHHHHH." Tubuh anbu itupun terpental kebelakang, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya melihat bangunan-bangunan yang sudah hancur,dan ia seketika melihat Utakata yang tengah melawan seseorang. Naruto langsung menggunakanshunsinnya ke tempat Utakata.

ZWUSHHH TAP

Naruto berdiri di sebuah bangunan yang lumayan tinggi yang cukup jauh dari tempat Utakata bertarung, ia bisa melihat Utakata tengah bertarungan sengit dengan orang yang memegang seperti tngkat di tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan chakra di sekitarnya yang mengelilingi dirinya.

"fuuton shinkuugakyu no jutsu."

"raiton : jibashi."

"Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu."

"Katon : gokakyou no jutsu."

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu."

Kelima shinobi Kirigakure tersebut menyerang Naruto dengan jutsunya masing-masing. Mata Naruto berputar dan menjadi eternal mangekyou sharingan.

"susano'o."

DHUARRRRRRRR

Serangan kelima shinobi itupun dapat di tahan oleh Susano'o Naruto, Susano'o Naruto lalu mengayunkan Katana besarnya kearah shinobi-shinobi Kirigakure di depannya.

JRASHHHHHH

"ARGHHHHHH."

Kelima shinobi Kirigakure itu tewas dengan tubuh terbelah dua bagian. Samar-samar Naruto mendengar perkataan seseorang.

"sialan, akan ku bunuh Kau YAGURA."

'bukannya ini suara Utakata..' batin Naruto.

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat Utakata, ia melihat Utakata sudah kelelahan dan nafasnya yang sudah tersenggal-senggal. Di depannya ada seseorang yang berdiri dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"kau tangguh juga Utakata, tak ku sangka kau masih hidup saat gurumu sendiri mencoba membunuhmu. Itu semua aku yang memerintahkannya, karena ku tahu kau akan mempunyai dendam dengan desa ini." Ucap orang di depan Utakata yang bernama Yagura, ia melipat kedua tangannya sambil menyeringai kearah Utakata. Utakata membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Yagura barusan.

"kau..memerintahkan guruku..untuk membunuhku?" Tanya Utakata tak percaya.

"ya, awalnya dia menolak tapi akhirnya dia bersedia." Ucap Yagura. Utakata menggeram kesal, perlahan chakra merah menyelimuti tubuh Utakata. Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung pergi ke tempat Utakata.

ZWUSHHHH DHUAGHHHH

Utakata langsung melesat kearah Yagura dan menghantamkan pukulan kearah wajah Yagura. Yagura langsung terpental cukup jauh. Saat Utakata akan bergerak kembali tiba-tiba tubuhnya di selimuti pasir.

"Utakata hentikan." Ucap Gaara sambil menahan gerakan Utakata dengan pasirnya. Utakata lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang kearah Gaara, perlahan chakra merah yang menyelimuti tubuh Utakata menghilang. Dan tiba-tiba Utakata pingsan.

ZWUSHH

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul tepat di hadapan Gaara, ia melihat Utakata yang tak sadarkan diri di pasir Gaara.

"Gaara, bawa Utakata ke anggota lainnya dan sembuhkan lukanya. Aku akan membalaskan dendam anggota-anggotaku pada orang yang bernama Yagura tersebut." Ucap Naruto datar dan wajah stoicnya. Gaara langsung mengangguk dan membawa tubuh Utakata yang sudah pingsan dengan pasirnya.

BRAKKK

Orang yang bernama Yagura itupun berdiri dan berjalan kearah Naruto. Mata Naruto berputar dan akhirnya menjadi rinnegan.

"Bansho ten'in." tiba-tiba tubuh Yagura seperti di tarik oleh Naruto.

KREEKKK

Naruto lalu mencekik leher Yagura dengan lengan kanannya, ia menatap Yagura dengan tatapan membunuh.

"hn,jadi kau yang bernama Yagura." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam kearah Yagura.

"uhuk..uhuk..arghhh"

"hn,kau tahu aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani melukai anggotaku." Ucap Naruto dengan nada dinginnya, Yagura tidak mampu menjawab ucapan Naruto karena Naruto mencekik lehernya dengan sangat kuat.

BRAKK JLEBB

"arghhhhhhh."

Naruto lalu membanting tubuh Yagura ke tanah, dan ia langsung menusuk kedua tangan Yagura dengan pedang Kusanagi yang sudah di aliri chidori. Lalu ia melihat beberapa shinobi Kirigakure yang masih tersisa menuju kearahnya.

"shinra tensei."

DHUAGHHHHH

Shinobi-shinobi Kirigakure tersebut langsung terhempas kebelakang, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yagura.

"Shuradō."

Lalu kedua tangan Naruto berubah menjadi lengan mekanik, dari ujung-ujung jarinya keluar misil yang mengarah langsung ke arah shinobi-shinobi Kirigakure.

ZWUSHHH DHUARRRRRRR

"ARGHHHHHHHHH."

Suara ledakanpun terdengar, darah berceceran dimana-mana. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yagura yang menahan rasa sakit, ia lalu menembakan beberapa misil dari ujung jarinya.

DHUARRRRRRRR

Tubuh Yagura hancur seketika oleh misil-misil yangNaruto tembakan. Naruto lalu mengambil pedang Kusanagi miliknya yang tergeletak. Perlahan asap yang yang menghalangi penglihatan hilang, dan Naruto melihat tubuh Yagura yang sudah hancur.

ZWUSHH TAP

"Naruto."

"Naruto-kun."

Semua anggota sudah berada di depan Naruto. Utakata, Haku dan Mei Terumi kaget saat melihat tubuh Yagura yang sudah tidak utuh.

"hn, sebaiknya kalian tunggu di luar desa Kirigakure. Aku akan melakukan penutupan." Ucap Naruto.

"baik Naruto (kun)." Jawab anggota Naruto. Mereka lalu menghilang dengan shunsin.

"Chibaku Tensei." Perlahan di kedua telapak tangan Naruto bola hitam kecil, bola hitam kecil ini lalu melayang keudara. Tiba-tiba tanah di desa Kirigakure seperti di tarik oleh bola hitam yang Naruto buat. Semakin lama-semakin banyak tanah yang tersedot keatas. Naruto berkosentrasi sambil menutup matanya, keringat mulai membasahi wajah Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudia di udara terbentuk bola tanah raksasa, Naruto membuka matanya, ia melihat lubang yang sangat besar. Desa Kirigakure yang tadinya di penuhi bangunan sekarang sudah rata dengan tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terduduk di tanah keringat membasahi wajah dan seluruh badannya, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"tsk, sial. Chakraku habis akibat menggunakan jutsu tersebut. Tak ku sangka jutsu tersebut mengambil banyak sekali chakra." Ucap Naruto, matanya dengan cepat berganti dan menjadi seperti semula. Anggota-anggota Naruto membelalakan matanya saat melihat jutsu Naruto barusan. Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk ketempat Naruto.

ZWUSHHH TAP

Mereka lalu sudah berada di desa Kirigakure, mereka semua cukup kaget saat melihat desa Kirigakure rata dengan tanah.

"NARUTO-KUN." Teriak semua kunoichi anggota Naruto, saat melihat Naruto yang terduduk di tanah dengan wajah yang sudah di penuhi keringat, dan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Mereka semua lalu berlari kearah Naruto.

"Karin cepat obati Naruto." Ucap Itachi. Karin lalu menyuruh Naruto menggigit tangannya.

"ahhh.." rintih Karin saat Naruto menggigit tangannya. Perlahan chakra Naruto kembali seperti semula, ia langsung melepas gigitannya saat di rasa cukup.

"sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, keadaan Naruto masih belum membaik." Ucap Guren. Lalu Naruto dan anggotanya pergi meninggalkan desa Kirigakure.

Tak jauh dari sana dua orang yang memakai jubbah akatsuki sama seperti Naruto, hanya mendecih tidak suka.

"Yagura bukan tandingan Naruto walaupun kau sudah mengendalikan Yagura." Ucap Zetsu kepada seseorang di sampingnya.

"sebaiknya kau diam Zetsu." Ucap Orang tersebut.

"dia ketua Akatsuki yang lebih hebat dari Nagato." Ucap Zetsu hitam.

"cih, aku tidak sudi di ketuai oleh bocah Kyuubi tersebut. Kita pergi." Ucap Orang tersebut. Dan seketika dua orang tersebut meninggalkan desa Kirigakure yang sudah rata dengan tanah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

di markas Naruto.

Naruto yang tadi kehabisan chakra, hanya tiduran di kasurnya. Di sekelilingnya kunoichi anggota akatsuki menatap cemas Naruto.

"kenapa Naruto-kun menggunakan jutsu tersebut? Untung Naruto-kun mempunyai chakra sangat banyak, kalau tidak Naruto-kun akan mati kehabisan chakra." Ucap Mei Terumi sambil menatap Naruto cemas.

"ya, Naruto-kun. Seharusnya kami yang harus membunuh Yagura dan menghancurkan desa Kirigakure, itu dendam kami Naruto-kun." Ucap Haku. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Mei Terumi dan Haku langsung berusaha duduk di atas kasurnya.

"jangan bergerak dulu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata cemas. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis kearah 4 orang di sekelilingnya.

"hn,Haku-chan, Mei-chan kalian berdua adalah anggotaku, dendammu dendamku juga." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah 4 kunoichi di depannya. Sontak wajah mereka berempat memerah.

GREBB

"arigatou Naruto-kun." Ucap Mei sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto, hingga tubuh Naruto tertindih tubuh Mei Terumi. Haku, Hinata dan Karin menggeram kesal melihat itu.

"MEI-CHAN." Lalu mereka bertiga melepaskan secara paksa Mei Terumi yang tengah memeluk Naruto. Mei Terumi hanya mengaduh kesakitan. Tanpa mereka ketahui Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan lalu menutup matanya untuk tidur.

"sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu Naruto-kun tidur. Kita pergi keluar." Ucap Karin, mereka lalu berjalan keluar kamar Naruto.

Esok harinya.

Naruto membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya, ia langsung berjalan kearah Kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto keluar dengan handuk melilit di tubuhnya. Naruto langsung memakai baju seperti biasa tetapi ia tidak mengunakan jubbah Akatsukinya. Naruto langsung berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruangan dimana anggotanya biasa berkumpul.

TAP TAP TAP

Semua orang lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, dan semua anggota Naruto tersenyum ramah padanya. Tetapi Naruto menatap wanita berabut biru dengan hiasan bunga di kepalanya.

"Pagi Naruto-kun." Sapa Haku, Hinata, Karin, dan Mei Terumi.

"hn pagi Haku-chan,Hinata-chan, Karin-chan dan Mei-chan." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis. Wanita berambut biru itu lalu berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat pada Naruto.

"hn, kau sudah sampai ternyata." Ucap Naruto ramah.

"ya Naruto-sama. Namaku Konan." Ucap wanita berambut biru yang bernama Konan tersebut. Naruto lalu duduk di kursi yang ia biasa duduki.

"hn, duduklah Konan-chan."ucap Naruto. Konan mengangguk dan lalu duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Konan-chan, jangan panggil aku Naruto-sama, panggil saja aku Naruto."ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"baik Naruto-kun." Ucap Konan samba tersenyum ramah kearah Naruto.

Lalu mereka semua mengbrol di selingi candaan, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat keakraban semua anggotanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di desa Konoha.

Di sebuah lapangan yang luas, seorang shinobi konoha dengan rambut emo miliknya atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke, tengah berlatih.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." Sasuke lalu menembakan bola api besar kearah pohon-pohon di depannya. Pohon-pohon tersebut hangus terbakar oleh jutsu tersebut. Lalu ia membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"Chidori Eisō."

TRAKKK

Chidori Sasuke lalu membelah pohon di depannya, perlahan chidori tersebut menghilang. Nafas Sasuke tersenggal-senggal, keringatnya bercucuran.

"seberapa jauh kekuatanmu, Dobe!? Aku merasa sudah sangat tertinggal jauh darimu. Kalau kekuatanku masih di bawah Naruto, aku tidak mungkin bisa membalas dendam pada Itachi." Ucap Sasuke entah pada siapa. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempat latihan tersebut yang sudah hancur berantakan.

"cih, sialan kau Dobe. Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu suatu hari nanti, dan membawamu pulang ke desa walaupun dengan cara membunuhmu." Ucap Sasuke. Sasuke lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Di perpustakan desa Konoha.

Kamui,Omoi dan Samui yang di tugaskan Raikage untuk memberi surat kepada Hokage dan mencari data tentang Sasuke di Konoha. Tampak kedua orang tersebut sibuk membaca satu-persatu buku di perpustakaan tersebut.

"kita harus bergegas mengumpulkan data Naruto dan akatsuki atau selamanya kita akan disini!" ucap Kamui dengan nada membentak pada Omoi yang tengah asik duduk.

"bisakah kalian mengecilkan volume suaranya?" Tanya seorang penjaga perpustakaan tersebut sambil menatap kearah Kamui dan Omoi.

"ma-maaf kan kedua teman saya." Ucap Samui sambil membungkukan badannya. Penjaga perpustakaan tersebut hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut. Setelah dirasa cukup mereka bertiga lalu berjalan keluar perpustakaan desa konoha tersebut.

"akhirnya selesai,sial." Ucap Omoi.

"jika kalian seorang shinobi bersikplah lebih dewasa!" perintah Samui.

"apa yang Hokage-sama bilang tadi? Apa dia menyetujuinya?" Tanya Karui menghiraukan ucapan Samui barusan.

"ya, Hokage-sama telah menyetujuinya." Jawab Samui.

"kita harus segera bertemu Raikage-sama." Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan konoha tersebut.

"berhasil." Gumam seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di reruntuhan desa Kirigakure.

Sekelompok orang berjalan kearah desa Kirigakure, tapi saat masuk ke dalam mereka semua membelalakan matanya saat melihat keadaan desa Kirigakure.

"apa yang terjadi dengan desa Kirigakure?" Tanya seseorang berambut biru dan satu mata yang ditutupi pelindung mata.

"ya, ada apa ini?" Jawab seseorang yang di sampingnya.

ZWUSHHH

Tiba-tiba beberapa anbu Kirigakure berdiri di hadapan orang-orang tersebut.

"apa yang telah terjadi disini?" Tanya pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

"Ao-san, kemarin desa ini telah di serang oleh Akatsuki, kami telah mengevakuasi warga saat penyerangan dimulai. Tetapi hari ini para penduduk desa telah kembali kesini untuk membangun rumah mereka kembali. Dan yang aku dengar sebelum desa Kirigakure di serang oleh Akatsuki, desa Kumogakure telah terlebih dahulu di hancurkan." Jawab anbu tersebut. Orang yang memiliki rambut biru yang bernama Ao tersebut kaget mendengarnya.

"sekarang dimana Yagura?" Tanya Ao.

"Yagura-sama tewas dalam penyerangan kemarin." Jawab anbu tersebut.

"akhirnya Mizukage sialan itu mati." Ucap seorang di belakang Ao.

"sekarang bangunan di desa seperti gedung Mizukage sedang di bangun, tapi belum ada yang menjadi Mizukage. Shinobi-shinobi kita banyak yang tewas dalam penyerangan kemarin, hanya tingga sedikit sisa shinobi Kirigakure." Ucap Anbu tersebut.

"aku yang akan menjadi Mizukage selanjutnya." Ucap Ao. Orang-orang yang ada disana seketika mebulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"kau tidak main-main kan, Ao-san?" Tanya salah seorang.

"aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, bukannya desa Kirigakure sedang membutuhkan Mizukage." Jawab Ao tegas.

"Ao-san, tapi bagaimana dengan Mei-san?" Tanya pemuda yang di punggungnya terdapat pedang.

"Chojuro, kita akan mencari Mei-san nanti, kepentingan desa harus di utamakan." Jawab Ao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di markas Naruto.

Naruto yang tengah asik mengobrol bersama anggotanya tiba-tiba merasakan chakra shinobi di atas atapnya.

"Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dan Karin.

"hn,aku tahu." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah stoicnya. Naruto lalu menatap kearah anggotanya, seakan tahu tatapan Naruto mereka seketika mengangguk. Naruto dan anggotanya langsung menghilang dalam shunsin.

ZWUSHH

"kemana mereka semu-"

KREKKKK

"ARGHHHHHHHH."

Ucapan orang tersebut terpotng saat Naruto mematahkan leher orang tersebut hingga tewas seketika. Kelima temannya langsung mundur kebelakang saat temannya tewas di hadapannya.

"siapa kalian?" Tanya Guren. Kelima orang di depannya yang memakai jubbah hitam dan memakai topeng hanya diam tak menjawab. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang wajah stoicnya.

'sepertinya aku pernah melihat pakaian ini..'batin Naruto.

"siapa yang menyuruh kalian memata-matai kami?" Tanya Kimimaro sambil menatap tajam kearah 5 orang di depannya. Kelima orang tersebut hanya diam.

ZWUSHHH JRASHHH

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Naruto menusuk jantung salah satu dari mereka dengan pedang Kusanagi miliknya. Keempat orang temannya sangat kaget saat Naruto sudah berada di depan mereka dan menusukan pedangnya pada salah satu temannya.

'sejak kapan dia sudah berada di sini? Gerakannya sangat cepat.' Batin salah seorang dari keempat orang yang memakai topeng tersebut.

BRUKK

Tubuh tak bernyawa itupun ambruk di bawah kaki Naruto.

"aku tahu mereka-" "mereka semua adalah Anbu Root, mereka pasti suruhan Danzou, sialan." Ucapan Itachi terpotong oleh Naruto, Naruto tampak marah melihat keempat Anbu Root di depannya. Keempat Anbu Root tersebut seketika berencana kabur dari hadapan Naruto,tetapi pergerakan mereka di tahan oleh pasir milik Gaara.

"sialan." Gumam mereka berempat.

"siapa itu Anbu Root?" Tanya Utakata.

"dan siapa itu Danzou?" Tanya Mei Terumi. Naruto lalu menatap Itachi.

"Anbu Root adalah anbu Konoha tetapi bukan di atas perintah langsung Hokage, mereka di bawah kendali orang yang bernama Danzou. Danzou adalah petinggi desa Konoha, ia ingin sekali menjadi Hokage walaupun dengan cara kotor sekalipun." Ucap Itachi menjelaskan.

"hn, dari semenjak aku di Konoha dia selalu mengganggu hidupku." Ucap Naruto, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada keempat orang Anbu Root yang tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Kalian semua bereskan keempat Anbu Root tersebut, kalau perlu hancurkan tubuhnya. Tapi jangan markas kita hancur." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah anggota timnya dengan wajah stoicnya.

"baik Naruto-kun."

"baik Naruto."

Guren, Haku, Gaara dan Kimimaro langsung membuat handseal seketika.

"Shōton: Suishō Rō no Jutsu."

"Sabaku Sōsō."

"ice elements: a thousand spears of ice."

"bones release: bone spear."

Haku dan Kimimaro langsung melemparkan tombak kearah dua Anbu Root di depannya. Kedua anbu tersebut hanya pasrah karena mereka tidak bisa lagi kabur dari sana.

JRASHHHH

"ARGHHHHHHHH."

Kepala dua Anbu root itu sudah tertembus tombak Haku dan Kimimaro.

Lalu Gaara menyelimuti tubuh salah satu anbu root dengan pasirnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya sendiri dan seketika tubuh Anbu itu hancur seketika.

JRASHHH

"ARGHHHHHHHH."

Guren langsung mengurung satu anbu root yang tersisa dalam kristal, Guren lalu berjalan kearah tubuh Anbu Root yang sudah terkurung tersebut.

DHUAGHH TRANKK

Seketika Kristal tersebut hancur dan anbu root di dalamnya hancur berkeping-keping. Utakata yang melihat mayat yang berserakan langsung membuat handseal.

"Ink Bubble Explosion."

Utakata membuat gelembung besar, gelembung tersebut lalu memasukan mayat-mayat Anbu Root di depannya. Perlahan dari dalam gelembung tersebut muncul cairan berwarna hitam yang perlahan memenuhi gelembung.

CTRASHHH

Gelembung tersebut pecah seketika dan mayat Anbu Root tersebut sudah menghilang entah kemana. Naruto hanya memasang wajah stoicnya dan memasukan kedua lengannya dalam saku celananya.

ZWUSHH

Tiba-tiba datang seorang anbu konoha berpakaian lengkap, berdiri di depan tim Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dan masih membelakangi seluruh anggotanya.

"Naruto, ada berita penting yang ingin kusampaikan." Ucap Yamato sambil membuka topeng anbunya.

"berita apa Yamato?" Tanya Naruto sambil membalikan badannya kearah anggotanya.

"Hokage-sama telah menetapkan anda sebagai buronan, dan memberikan ijin untuk menangkap anda. Karena para tetua seperti Danzou yang memaksa Hokage untuk menetapkan anda sebagai buronan apalagi setelah anda menyerang desa Kumogakure." Ucap Yamato. Naruto yang mendengar nama Danzo menggeram kesal.

"sialan, akan ku bunuh kau Danzo." Ucap Naruto geram, matanya perlahan berputar menjadi mata rinnegan.

"hn, sebaiknya kau menggunakan Kekkai Naruto. Agar kau tahu kalau ada shinobi masuk ke desa ini." Ucap Itachi. Naruto lalu membuat handseal.

"Ukojizai no Jutsu." Seketika di desa kecil tersebut terjadi hujan yang datang tiba-tiba. Anggota Naruto kecuali Konan mengernyitkan keningnya karena bingung.

"hujan? Bukannya barusan lagi sedang sangat cerah?"

"ya, aneh sekali hujan datang tiba-tiba seperti ini."

Para warga tersebut sibuk membicarakan hujan yang baru saja datang secara tiba-tiba.

"bukannya Naruto-kun akan membut kekkai?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto.

"hn, ini bukan hujan biasa Hinata-chan. Ini adalah hujan pendeteksi, jadi aku bisa merasakan saat shinobi masuk ke desa ini." Jawab Naruto.

"ini seperti jutsu yang Nagato gunakan untuk membuat hujan pendeteksi di Amegakure, Naruto-kun." Ucap Konan. Naruto dan anggotanya lalu pergi kedalam markas dengan shunsin mereka masing-masing saat hujan tersebut mulai membasahi tubuh mereka semua.

Di dalam markas Naruto.

Keadaan hening setelah Naruto dan anggotanya masuk kembali ke dalam markas. Tiba-tiba Yamato berdiri dan pamit untuk pergi ke konoha kembali.

POFF

Yamato langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa Danzou selalu mengganggu hidup Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mei Terumi.

"hn, saat aku masih di konoha dia selalu menyuruh Anbu Root untuk menangkapku dan menjadikanku bawahannya." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

"tetapi sekarang ini Danzou pasti akan membunuh Naruto, karena menurut Danzou Naruto adalah ancaman bagi desa Konoha saat ini dan kata Yamato tadi Danzo mendukung Naruto sebagai buronan." Ucap Itachi.

'akan ku bunuh kau Danzo.' Batin Naruto.

"jadi Naruto kita akan kemana sekarang?"Tanya Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"hn,kita akan ke konoha." Ucap Naruto, Hinata lalu tersenyum tipis.

'akhirnya, lihat saja clan Hyuuga akan ku tunjukan kekuatanku.' Batin Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di desa Konoha.

"APA?! APA YANG KAU BILANG ITU BOHONGKAN KIBA?" teriak seorang shinobi konoha bernama Rock Lee tersebut kepada shinobi konoha lainnya di depannya.

"jangan berteriak Lee, yah Tsunade-sama telah menyatakan Naruto sebagai buronan, dan memberikan ijin untuk menangkapnya." Ucap Kiba. Semua shinobi disana membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan Kiba. Ino yang mendengar itu seketika menangis.

"jangan menangis, Ino!" Ucap Kiba yang sedikit risih melihat Ino menangis.

"Kiba, jangan terlalu keras padanya! Kau tahukan bagaimana perasaan Ino terhadap Naruto." Ucap Tenten membela Ino yang tengah menangis tersendu-sendu.

"itu tidak akan membantu!" ucap Kiba.

"bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Sakura dalam menghadapinya? Mari kita serahkan saja pada Shikamaru, dia pasti menemukan keputusan yang tepat. Ditambah,dia ingin sekali membawa Naruto ke desa karena menurutnya gara-gara dialah Naruto pergi." Ucap Neji.

"jika saja kita mampu membawa kembali Naruto waktu itu." Ucap Chouji.

Tak jauh dari sana Sasuke mendengarkan pembicaraan teman-temannya hanya memasang wajah stoicnya seperti biasa.

PLOKK

Sasuke terkejut saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat Kakashi dan Shikamaru.

"aku dan Shikamaru akan bertemu dengan Raikage." Ucap Kakashi.

"aku yang akan meyakinkan dia untuk memaafkan Naruto."tambah Shikamaru.

"hn, aku akan ikut." Jawab Sasuke.

"aku tahu kalau kau akan ikut, aku sudah menempelkan alat pelacak pada ketiga Shinobi Kumogakure. Kita pergi." Ucap Kakashi. Lalu seketika Shikamaru, Kakashi dan Sasuke menghilang dengan shunsinnya masing-masing. Tak jauh dari sana Sai sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Kakashi, Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Sai lalu pergi menghilang.

Di ruang Hokage.

Tsunade sedang meminum ochanya dengan santai.

ZWUSHHH

Seketika di depan Tsunade muncul seoranga anbu Konoha.

"Hokage-sama."

"ada berita apa?"

"tentang Akatsuki, desa Kirigakure telah hancur oleh Akatsuki. Bahkan seluruh desa Kirigakure hampir rata dengan tanah. Dan Satu lagi utusan Raikage untuk memberikan surat ini." Ucap anbu tersebut sambil menyerahkan surat kepada Tsunade.

"cih, Akatsuki sialan." Geram Tsunade. Tsunade lalu membaca surat tersebut.

"kau boleh pergi." Ucap Tsunade. Lalu anbu tersebut menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

"apa isi surat tersebut Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Shizune kepada Tsunade.

"kita akan mendatangi pertemuan lima kage di Negara besi. Kita berangkat sore ini." Ucap Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok Harinya.

Naruto dan anggotanya sudah bersiap di ruangan yang biasa di pakai untuk berkumpul.

"hn, kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto pada semua anggotanya.

"kami sudah siap,Naruto-kun."

"ya, kami sudah siap Naruto." Jawab semua anggota Naruto.

"kita pergi."

Lalu setelah itu Naruto dan anggotanya langsung pergi meninggalkan markas.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh Naruto dan anggotanya hampir sampai di desa Konoha.

ZWUSHH

Seorang anbu sudah berdiri di hadapan Naruto dan anggotanya.

"Naruto-sama." Ucap Anbu tersebut, Gaara yang akan menyerangnya mengurungkan niatnya karena mereka kenal dengan suara itu.

"Yamato, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"aku ingin menyampaikan sebuah berita, kemarin Hokage-sama mendengar kalau desa Kirigakure di hancurkan oleh Akatsuki. Dan karena itu kelima kage akan bertindak." Ucap Yamato.

"lima Kage?" Tanya Naruto.

"disana akan terjadi pertemuan lima Kage. Akan ku jelaskan. Kelima kage akan mengadakan pertemuan setelah Akatsuki menghancurkan desa Kirigakure dan Kumogakure. Karena Raikage yang masih marah meminta keempat kage untuk bertemu membahas tentang Akatsuki. Pertemuan tersebut akan di lakukan di Negara besi. Tsunade-sama juga sudah berangkat sejak kemarin dan Danzo secara diam-diam mengikuti Tsunade-sama pergi ke tempat pertemuan tersebut." Ucap Yamato menjelaskan.

"jadi sekarang bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Kimimaro.

"hn,kita akan menghancurkan Konoha terlebih dahulu dan setelah itu kita akan pergi ke tempat pertemuan para Kage karena Danzo pergi kesana. Yamato kau tunggu saja disini, setelah selesai dengan desa Konoha tolong antarkan kami ke tempat pertemuan tersebut." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto bersama anggotanya pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya kearah desa Konoha. Sedangkan di luar desa Konoha sudah di lakukan penjagaan yang ketat setelah mendengar Akatsuki menghancurkan desa Kumogakure dan Desa Kirigakure.

Kelempat Shinobi Konoha yang sudah melakukan pemeriksaan sedang diam menunggu kedua shinobi konoha lainnya yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan.

TAP

"pemeriksaan telah selesai. Sama seperti biasa, tidak ada yang mencurigakan." Ucap kedua shinobi Konoha yang baru saja datang.

"baiklah, aku kira akan mulai pada laporan yang berikutnya yang harus di lakukan." Ucap seorang shinobi konoha tersebut. Lalu keenam orang tersebut berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

ZWUSHH JLEBBB

"arghhhhh."

Seseorang yang baru saja datang di hadapan keenam Shinobi konoha langsung menusukan pedang yang di pegangnya pada salah satu shinobi Konoha tersebut.

BRUKK

Shinobi konoha tersebut ambruk seketika, kelima shinobi konoha yang melihat itu kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

ZWUSHH JLEBB

Orang tersebut bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan kembali menusukan pedang miliknya pada salah satu shinobi Konoha. Keempat shinobi konoha tersebut membulatkan matanya saat orang tersebut dengan mudahnya mengalahkan kedua shinobi konoha sekaligus.

'bukankah dia..Akatsuki?' batin salah satu shinobi konoha tersebut.

"kalian bertiga cepat lari dan laporkan pada ninja Konoha yang ada di dalam desa!" perintah salah satu shinobi Konoha tersebut. Ketiga shinobi Konoha tersebut mengangguk, tetapi tiba-tiba pergerakan mereka bertiga sudah di tahan oleh pasir.

"Naruto, sudah ku bilang kalau kau hanya diam dan menonton saja. Biar kami yang urusi mereka." Ucap Gaara dan tiba-tiba seluruh anggota Akatsuki sudah berada di hadapan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun."

"Naruto."

'sial.' Batin keempat shinobi Konoha tersebut.

ZWUSHHH KREKKK

Naruto langsung mematahkan leher salah satu shinobi Konoha di depannya dengan cepat.

"hn, Gaara lakukan!" perintah Naruto. Gaara hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sabaku Sōsō." Lalu ketiga Shinobi konoha tersebut sudah tertutupi dengan pasir. Gaara langsung mengepalkan tangannya.

JRASHHHHHHH

Tiba-tiba tubuh ketiga Shinobi konoha tersebut hancur setelah Gaara mengepalkan tangannya.

"waktunya telah tiba Konoha, aku akan membalaskan dendamku selama ini." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah laboratorium.

Seorang pria berambut perak mengambil sekantung darah dari meja di depannya, setelah itu pria tersebut duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari meja tersebut. Ia lalu menyuntikan darah tersebut pada lengan kirinya. Perlahan darah tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh pria tersebut.

"aku akan melampaui Orochimaru-sama. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Ucap Orang tersebut sambil tertawa menyeramkan.

Lalu lengan pria tersebut muncul seperti sisik ular, pemuda tersebut seperti menahan sakit. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan keringat membasahi wajahnya.

"arghhhhh..ini masih…belum cukup..ini masih bukan diriku.. aku masil belum..melampaui Orochimaru..sama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HOREEEE AKHIRNYA UPDATE.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Membosankan atau tidak?

Kalau yang ingin di tanyakan reviews saja atau boleh PM.

RnR yah minna.

Tunggu chapter 21 nya minna.


End file.
